Semper Fidelis Всегда верен
by MaryKent05
Summary: 2008 г. Рядовой первого класса Корпуса Морской Пехоты США Белла Свон проходит службу в Афганистане. Но не талибы заставляют ее каждый день цепенеть от страха и мечтать о скорейшем возвращении домой. Ее главным кошмаром на этой войне является он. Лейтенант Эдвард Каллен по прозвищу Дракула.
1. Chapter 1

- Как ты собираешься сказать об этом родителям? - спросила, прикусив губу, лучшая подруга Беллы Свон Анжела Вебер.  
- Просто возьму и скажу, - вздёрнув подбородок, заявила Белла.  
Они вместе шли из школы по мокрому, пахнущему смолой и хвоей лесу.  
- Они тебя убьют! - воскликнула Анжела.  
- Наплевать. Я больше так не могу, Энжи. Они кричат каждый день. И все время пытаются втянуть в это меня, - Белла шмыгнула носом, почувствовав, как слезы непроизвольно подступили к глазам, и у нее тут же активизировался хронический насморк. - Чарли пообещал купить мне машину, если я скажу, что ненавижу Фила и остаюсь в Форксе. А Рене обещает мне поездку в Европу, если я перееду к ним с Филом. Я их ненавижу. Обоих.  
- Беллз, так бывает. Всё наладится, - подруга похлопала ее по плечу. - Подожди год, и мы вместе уедем в колледж.  
- Я не хочу ждать. Я хочу уехать отсюда прямо сейчас! - упрямо заявила Белла.  
Они были уже возле дома Беллы, рядом с которым стояла машина Чарли и машина Рене. Значит, они оба дома. Пора им все рассказать.  
И будь что будет.  
- Я пошла, Энжи, - сказала Белла, с трудом передвигая дрожащими ногами. - Пожелай мне удачи.  
- Может, ты еще передумаешь? - с надеждой посмотрела на нее Анжела. - Ты прошла тесты. Но еще не подписала контракт.  
- Я скажу им, что подписала. Я все решила, Энжи, - твердо заявила Белла. - Я стану сильнее. И меня все будут уважать. Я устала быть главным школьным лузером и оружием в войне моих родителей.  
- Удачи, Белла, - со слезами на глазах произнесла Анжела, и Белла, вдохнув в грудь побольше воздуха, толкнула дверь в дом.  
Она тут же услышала громкий голос Рене.  
- Белла будет жить с нами, Чарли. Она сама этого хочет. Ну что она забыла в этом захолустье?  
- В этом захолустье, Рене, все ее друзья и любимый отец! - не менее громко выкрикнул Чарли. - И, между прочим, она сказала, что твой Фил заглядывался на нее совсем не как на дочь!  
- Свон, ты в своем уме? - уже практически завизжала Рене. - Ты совсем уже стыд потерял!  
- Я стыд потерял? Ты притащила сюда своего любовника и чуть ли не трахаешься с ним на виду у всего Форкса! - заявил, побагровев, Чарли. - И все это на глазах у нашей дочери!  
Белла вытерла испачканные в хвое и грязи ботинки о старый коврик и громко хлопнула дверью так, что стекла в секретере у стены зазвенели, и родители резко обернулись.  
- Белла, ты уже вернулась из школы… - растерянно проговорила Рене.  
Чарли покашлял, словно у него запершило в горле, и собрался сесть на диван перед телевизором, чтобы не встать с него до глубокой ночи.  
- Подожди, папа, - сказала Белла вмиг севшим голосом. - Я должна вам обоим кое-что сказать. Я не буду… Я не буду жить ни с кем из вас.  
- Что? - воскликнула в изумлении Рене.  
- Что значит, ни с кем из нас? - опешил Чарли.  
- Я уезжаю, - произнесла Белла. - Через три дня.  
- Куда? - Рене и Чарли переглянулись, пытаясь определить, кто из них надоумил Беллу сказать эту глупость.  
- В Пэррис-Айленд, - проговорила Белла.  
- Пэррис-Айленд? Что это за место и с какой стати ты туда едешь? - удивился Чарли.  
- Это рекрутское депо Корпуса Морской Пехоты, - произнесла Белла. - Неделю назад я ездила не на экскурсию. Я проходила тесты для поступления на службу. Я подписала контракт, и через несколько месяцев я поеду служить добровольцем в Афганистан.  
В гостиной дома Свонов повисла тишина, и Белла даже услышала, как по экрану телевизора, жужжа, ползет муха.  
- Белла, это ведь шутка, да? - со странной улыбкой спросила Рене.  
- Нет, это не шутка, - ответила Белла и вдруг почувствовала, как плечи ее расправились, а виски впервые за последние полгода перестала терзать тупая боль.  
Посмотрев на вытянувшиеся лица родителей, она быстро поднялась в свою комнату.  
Уже закрывая дверь, она услышала истошный крик Рене:  
- Свон, из-за тебя моя дочь идет на войну! Я тебя ненавижу!  
Закрыв дверь с внутренней стороны, Белла упала на кровать лицом вниз и, достав телефон, позвонила Анжеле.  
- Я им сказала, Энжи.  
- И что они?  
- Им наплевать. Теперь они обвиняют в этом друг друга, - сказала Белла, слушая доносящиеся снизу крики и звон бьющейся посуды.  
- Ты, правда, сделаешь это? - тихо спросила Анжела.  
- Да, Энжи, - горько улыбнулась Белла, и слезы побежали у нее по щекам. - Я знаю, что даже на войне мне будет лучше, чем с собственными родителями…


	2. Chapter 2

Концертный зал старшей школы Форкса гудел как рой диких пчел.  
Белла и Анжела вместе прошли на третий ряд и сели в стороне от остальных.  
- И они не стали тебя отговаривать? - спросила Анжела.  
- Конечно, стали. Чарли пообещал мне новую игровую приставку, если я откажусь от этой затеи, а Рене – выпускное платье за 3000 долларов, - скривилась Белла. – Они даже не поняли, что именно поэтому я и уезжаю. Я терпеть не могу их вечный торг. Чувствую себя вещью, которую выставили на аукцион.  
На сцену вышла директор школы миссис Гриффит и похлопала в ладоши, призывая школьников к тишине.  
Никогда не интересовавшаяся общественной жизнью Белла тут же уткнулась в мобильный, и из игровых баталий ее вырвал только резкий толчок в плечо от Анжелы.  
- Беллз... - прошептала Анжела.  
- Что? – недовольно шикнула Белла, из-за Анжелы упустившая возможность сделать шикарный страйк в виртуальном боулинге.  
- Послушай, - проговорила подруга, и Белла нехотя прислушалась к болтовне директора.  
- Как вы уже знаете, неделю назад в нашу школу приезжали армейские рекрутеры, - торжественно произнесла миссис Гриффит. – И четверо наших учеников выбрали для себя этот почетный святой путь – службу в Армии США. Сейчас весь мир борется с самой серьезной угрозой за всю историю человечества – с мировым терроризмом. Одиннадцатого сентября терроризм пришел в дом каждой американской семьи. И мы должны показать нашим врагам, что мы не боимся, что мы готовы защищать свой дом, своих близких, свои ценности и мирное будущее для всего человечества. Как я уже сказала, четверо наших учеников записались в ряды рекрутов. И так как из-за мартовского потопа и последующего ремонта наша школа вручает дипломы позже, чем другие, наши герои вынуждены будут пропустить выпускной, чтобы вовремя прибыть на призывной пункт. Поэтому я хочу сейчас пригласить их на сцену, чтобы мы смогли пожелать им достойно служить своей стране, вручить им дипломы об окончании школы и сказать, как мы восхищаемся их выбором, их смелостью и любовью к своей стране!  
- О, черт, - вжав голову в плечи, пробормотала Белла. – Я думала, она просто отдаст мне диплом в своем кабинете.  
Белла вовсе не хотела выходить сейчас на сцену перед всей школой.  
- Давайте все вместе поприветствуем наших героев, - торжественно воскликнула директор Гриффит и назвала сначала фамилии трех парней - одноклассников Беллы, главных заводил бейсбольной команды. Белла уже надеялась, что ей повезло, и о ней просто забыли, но тут директор набрала в грудь воздуха и выпалила. – Изабелла Свон!  
- О, черт, - произнесла Белла, почувствовав, как все вокруг принялись высматривать ее в своих рядах.  
Трое парней - бейсболистов с гордыми улыбками под одобрительные крики зала уже вышли на сцену. Белла, нервно улыбнувшись Анжеле, направилась вслед за ними и краем глаза увидела выражение невероятного изумления на лице главной школьной королевы Джессики Стенли.  
Забравшись на сцену, Белла посмотрела в зал. Сотни пар глаз разглядывали ее со жгучим любопытством. Половина смотрящих на нее сейчас учеников старшей школы Форкса, скорее всего, впервые услышали сегодня, что с ними училась некая Изабелла Свон, которая внезапно оказалась в свете софитов вместе с самыми красивыми и популярными парнями школы.  
- Сейчас в первом ряду сидят ваши родители, которых я лично хочу поблагодарить за то, что они воспитали настоящих американцев, настоящих патриотов, - экзальтированно продолжила свою речь директор Гриффит. – Прошу вас, поднимитесь на сцену к своим детям.  
Родители бейсболистов тут же подошли к ним и встали рядом со своими детьми. И лишь Белла стояла перед директором совсем не в гордом одиночестве.  
Считая, что получение диплома будет всего лишь простой формальностью, Белла проигнорировала просьбу директора и не позвала сегодня в школу ни Чарли, ни Рене.  
- Где ваши родители, мисс Свон? – спросила свистящим шепотом директор Гриффит.  
- Они… очень заняты, - солгала, стушевавшись, Белла.  
Директор недовольно фыркнула из-за того, что Белла испортила ее праздничный сценарий, но тут же снова вернула на лицо торжественную улыбку.  
- Вы сделали самый важный выбор в своей жизни, - произнесла она, пожимая руки их четверке. – Уверена, вы принесете славу нашему Форксу. Ведь вы лучшие из лучших, и мы все гордимся вами!  
Белла посмотрела на троих парней, которые были выше ее на голову, сверкали белозубыми улыбками и выглядели как настоящие рестлеры, и ее внутренний голос тут же истерически закричал: «Изабелла Свон, да ты совсем рехнулась!»

- Энжи, это я виновата, что ты пропустишь целый год, - вздохнула Белла, убрав диплом в сумку.  
Они шли по коридору, и все, кого они встречали, провожали их любопытным взглядом, а некоторые даже норовили пожать Белле руку и пожелать ей удачи.  
Еще никогда в жизни Белле Свон не уделяли столько внимания, от которого ей с непривычки захотелось как можно быстрее избавиться.  
- Ведь пока ты уговаривала меня поступать вместе в колледж, ты сама пропустила все гранты, - сказала виновато Белла.  
- Ничего страшного, - отмахнулась подруга. – Буду помогать родителям, сидеть с близнецами и с соседскими детьми. Мне нравится быть няней. У меня было несколько предложений от разных университетов. Буду претендовать на стипендию в следующем году.  
Они вместе вошли в туалет, и Белла подошла к раковине, чтобы умыться, как вдруг услышала сзади крик Анжелы. Две девчонки из группы поддержки схватили ее и вышвырнули в коридор, захлопнув дверь так, чтобы Анжела не могла вернуться.  
- Что вам нужно? – обернулась Белла и увидела появившуюся со стороны кабинок Джессику Стенли.  
- Значит, ты у нас лучшая из лучших и гордость всей школы, Свон, - с приторной улыбкой произнесла Джессика, приближаясь к Белле.  
- Что тебе от меня нужно? – спросила Белла, почувствовав угрозу, исходящую от Джессики.  
- Ты ведь идешь служить в армию, Свон, и мы больше не увидимся. И мы с девчонками хотим сделать тебе подарок на прощание, - ухмыльнулась Джессика. – Жаль, что ты пропустишь выпускной бал. Мы так хотели посмотреть, как ты на него вырядишься. Но видимо, твоему папаше не хватило денег на платье, а твоей мамаше давно нет до тебя дела. Все ее мысли занимает молодой любовник.  
- Отстань, Джессика, - огрызнулась Белла и хотела выйти, но две подружки Джессики схватили ее за руки и развернули лицом к своему главарю.  
- Не уходи, Свон. Я же сказала, что мы хотим сделать тебе подарок, - Джессика вытащила из-за спины руку, и Белла с ужасом увидела в ней ножницы. – Держите ее, девочки. А я буду стричь.

- Ну как, Свон, тебе понравился наш подарок? – рассмеялась Джессика, в сопровождении эскорта направляясь в коридор, и весело крикнула с порога: - Не благодари! Ведь мы так тобой гордимся, солдат!  
Девочки из группы поддержки, смеясь, вышли из туалета, и в него ураганом ворвалась Анжела.  
- Белла! Они закрыли дверь и не давали мне войти! О, Господи!  
Она застыла на месте, в шоке глядя на подругу.  
Белла посмотрела в зеркало и невозмутимо произнесла:  
- Зато я теперь похожа на Деми Мур.  
Наступая на валяющиеся на полу клочки темных волос, Анжела приблизилась к подруге и воскликнула:  
- Да они просто чокнутые! Надо пожаловаться на них директору!  
- Не надо, - Белла провела рукой по торчащим во все стороны вихрам, которые теперь красовались на ее голове вместо привычных темно-коричневых густых длинных локонов. – Мне уже все равно, а тебе еще нужно пережить выпускной.  
- Эта Стенли просто сучка! – в гневе закричала Анжела и тут же прикрыла рот рукой.  
Белла засмеялась и обняла подругу:  
- Хорошо, что твой отец этого не слышал!

Белла хлопнула дверью и вошла в дом.  
Навстречу ей поднялся с дивана Чарли, приглушив звуки бейсбольного матча. Посмотрев на ее новую прическу, которую Анжела старательно подровняла отцовской машинкой для стрижки, он произнес:  
- Белла, я вижу, ты всерьез взялась за дело, но я считаю, что ты совершаешь ошибку, - произнес он, вложив в голос всю отцовскую строгость. – Эта работа не для молодой девушки. И тем более не для девушки, которая с детства читает книги, а не бегает по лесам с ружьем, как например, Лея Клируотер. Вот ее я могу представить в армии… Ты сама перестала ходить с ними на охоту, потому что тебе надоела грязь и пошлые шуточки Гарри. А ведь в армии будет еще хуже, - он помолчал и вдруг спросил. – Это все из-за нашего с твоей матерью развода?  
Белла с удивлением посмотрела на него. Для Чарли такая проницательность была явным прорывом. Но она решила ничего не говорить и сначала выслушать, что он хочет предложить.  
- Мы с Рене попробуем договориться, - сказал Чарли, но вдруг из комнаты выскочила взмыленная Рене и выпалила:  
- Белла, ты не идешь служить в Морскую Пехоту! Я говорила с юристом. Ты не можешь заключить контракт самостоятельно, если тебе нет восемнадцати. А я своего согласия не дам!  
Выдав эту тираду, Рене торжествующе посмотрела на дочь. Белла вздохнула и проговорила:  
- Мне уже есть восемнадцать.  
- Что? – глаза Рене округлились.  
- То, что тебя не было на моем дне рождения, не значит, что его не было, - сказала Белла.  
Рене встряхнула головой и повернулась к Чарли:  
- Ты даже не удосужился меня позвать!  
- Да что ты за мать, если не помнишь, когда у твоей дочери день рождения?! – парировал Чарли.  
- Может, я чего-то и не помню, но это я всю жизнь в одиночку заботилась о Белле, пока ты пил в баре с мужиками и играл с ними в покер, - не осталась в долгу Рене. – Ты ничего не сделал для собственной дочери!  
- А ты сделала? Ты взяла и сбежала со своим хахалем, бросив ее. Ты знаешь, как на нее смотрели в школе из-за того, что ее мать повела себя как настоящая шлюха! - вышел из себя Чарли.  
- Я шлюха? А ты кто, Свон? Думаешь, я не знаю, где ты всегда пропадал по субботам!  
- Я зарабатывал деньги для нашей семьи!  
- Да? Между ног у Аманды Стивенс?!- завизжала Рене.  
Белла поняла, что родители забыли о ее присутствии, как сотни раз до этого, и быстро поднялась в свою комнату.  
Через пять минут она услышала стук в дверь.  
Открыв, она увидела Чарли.  
- Ты хочешь сказать, что вы договоритесь? – невесело усмехнулась Белла.  
- Нет, - проговорил Чарли, опустив глаза. – Я хочу сказать, что мне жаль.

- Имя, фамилия, возраст, место жительства, - потребовал высокий крепкий молодой человек в военной форме с нашивками капрала.  
- Эммет МакКарти, 19 лет, Гатлинбург, Теннеси, - произнес стоящий перед Беллой широкоплечий высокий темноволосый парень, бицепсы которого в обхвате были с два или даже три бицепса Беллы.  
- Стол №42,- сверившись со списками, сообщил капрал. – Следующий.  
- Изабелла Свон, 18 лет, Форкс, Вашингтон, - сказала Белла.  
Капрал посмотрел на ее стройную девичью фигурку с явным удивлением, но все же сообщил:  
- Стол №43.  
- Где этот чертов стол? – наморщив лоб, пробурчал себе под нос Эммет МакКарти, поправив на себе куртку бейсболиста.  
- Там, - проговорила Белла, мигом сориентировавшаяся в шумном, заполненном будущими морпехами зале MEPS (1).  
МакКарти повернулся, ища глазами источник звука, и увидел Беллу, только наклонив голову:  
- Там – это где? – спросил он.  
- Там – это там, - Белла махнула рукой направо. – У меня соседний стол.  
- Oкей, - оживился МакКарти и пошел вслед за ней. – Ты брата пришла поддержать или парня своего?  
- Я рекрут, - сказала Белла.  
- Ты? - Эммет от души расхохотался. – Отличная шутка.  
Белла ничего ему не ответила, зная, что доказывать что-то футболисту или бейсболисту совершенно бессмысленно, и прошла к своему столу.  
- Имя, фамилия, возраст, место жительства, - снова потребовал человек в военной форме – на этот раз мужчина лет сорока пяти со строгим неулыбчивым лицом.  
- Изабелла Свон, 18 лет, Форкс, Вашингтон, - повторила Белла, бросив взгляд на Эммета, который уверенно развалился на стуле в ожидании своего рекрутера.  
Рекрутер посмотрел на Беллу, и та постаралась принять как можно более уверенный вид, такой же, как у Эммета.  
- Вы прошли тест ASVAB (2), психологические тесты и медицинский осмотр, мисс Свон. Результат вашего теста ASVAB – 56 при проходном балле 31, - сказал рекрутер, пощелкав мышкой. – Это позволяет вам рассчитывать на заключение контракта с Корпусом Морской Пехоты США. Поздравляю вас.  
- Благодарю вас, сэр, - произнесла Белла, удивившись такому успеху, потому что сама она на тестах чувствовала себя не так уверенно, и вдруг услышала громкий вопль Эммета.  
- У меня 28 баллов? – ревел он как раненый медведь. – Я не мог так мало получить. Да я гризли могу завалить голыми руками. Я с детства с отцом в Аппалачах охочусь. Да я стреляю лучше, чем любой снайпер!  
- Вы показали низкий уровень общих знаний и политической культуры, - произнес рекрутер.  
- Как это? – удивился Эммет.  
- Например, вы написали, что Ирак находится в Южной Америке, а Аль-Каида – это имя главаря талибов.  
- А это не так? – искренне изумился Эммет, и Белла, не сдержавшись, рассмеялась.  
- Не отвлекайтесь, мисс Свон, - осадил ее рекрутер. – Ваши результаты тестов и медосмотр показывают высокий уровень интеллекта, психологическую устойчивость, высокий уровень теоретических знаний, общей и политической культуры, но вместе с тем низкий уровень физической подготовки.  
Белла вздохнула. Это было ожидаемо, но все равно неприятно.  
- В связи с этим мы можем предложить вам службу в подразделении материально-технического обеспечения с прохождением необходимого обучения, - сказал рекрутер. – Контракт заключается сроком на пять лет, в него входит медицинская страховка…  
- Нет, нет, нет, - Белла тут же представила, как Чарли и Рене достают ее телефонными звонками, зазывают ее каждый к себе на время отпуска, толкутся и скандалят возле ворот ее базы, а она занимается учетом и описью ящиков со снаряжением и спит за компьютером в душной комнатушке. – Я хочу служить в Афганистане, в боевом подразделении! Или в Ираке!  
- Если Ирак не в Южной Америке, значит, он в Африке, - отчаянно дедуктировал в соседнем кресле Эммет и, увидев насмешку на лице рекрутера, заявил: – Да какая разница, где этот Ирак? Главное, что Эммет МакКарти будет бить врагов Америки везде, куда его пошлет Дядя Сэм! Я пешком могу 40 миль без передышки с рюкзаком походным пройти, я лучший следопыт среди всех в моем городке. И командиром я буду хорошим – моя бейсбольная команда пять раз чемпионат штата выигрывала!  
Белла посмотрела на него и подумала, что гибрид ее и Эммета был бы идеальным солдатом, а по отдельности оба они совершенные неудачники.  
- Мисс Свон, я понимаю ваши патриотические чувства… - начал рекрутер, как вдруг речь его прервали раздавшиеся из коридора звуки выстрелов.  
- Что это такое? – Белла вскочила со стула и подбежала к стеклянной двери. Рядом с ней к стеклу прислонился и Эммет.  
- Вы не посмеете отобрать у меня мою мечту! – услышали они срывающийся голос парня, стоявшего к ним спиной с пистолетом в правой руке. – Если вы не возьмете меня в морскую пехоту, я прострелю ей голову!  
Парень повернулся, и Белла увидела, что он прижимает пистолет к голове плачущей от страха женщины.  
Сердце Беллы вмиг рухнуло куда-то в желудок, а в глазах потемнело.  
В коридоре рекрутского депо свихнувшийся парень держал под прицелом ее мать.

(1) MEPS - Military Entrance Processing Station - организация комплексного обслуживания Министерства Обороны США, укомплектованная гражданскими специалистами и военными клерками. Ее задача определить физические и моральные качества новобранца в соответствии со стандартами Министерства Обороны, Вооруженных Сил и федеральных законов.  
(2) ASVAB (Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery) – основной тест для рекрутов, от результатов которого зависит будущая специальность, военная работа и бенефиты (бонусы). Состоит из 9 разделов. Минимальный проходной балл – 31.


	3. Chapter 3

- Эй, ты чего? - Эммет подхватил Беллу, когда та из-за головокружения покачнулась в его сторону. - Ты знаешь этого парня?  
- Нет, - проговорила тихо Белла. - Эта женщина... моя мама.  
- Вот дерьмо! - воскликнул Эммет.  
Вокруг парня с пистолетом тут же образовалось пустое пространство, кто-то сразу послал за одним из психологов, которые проводили собеседование с рекрутами.  
Белла словно в тумане увидела, как всех рекрутов стали оперативно выводить на улицу. Только они - за стеклянной дверью - оказались в изоляции: парень с пистолетом стоял как раз напротив двери и перекрыл выход всем, кто находился в зале вместе с Эмметом и Беллой.  
Психолог пришёл уже через несколько секунд и, остановившись на расстоянии примерно двадцати футов от парня, произнес:  
- Привет. Я Стив. Давай поговорим о том, что случилось. Как тебя зовут?  
- Нам не о чем говорить, - отрезал парень, продолжая тыкать дулом пистолета в висок заложницы. - Вы мне отказали.  
Рене истерически рыдала, дрожа всем телом.  
- Вы берете всякий сброд - черных, геев или этих чертовых эмигрантов, которые здесь не ради нашей страны, а ради денег. А мне вы отказали, хотя я всегда, всегда во всем был лучшим, - глаза парня потемнели от гнева. - Я всегда об этом мечтал. Я создан, чтобы быть морпехом. А вы все испортили.  
- Успокойся,- проговорил ровным, доброжелательным тоном психолог. - Скажи мне, почему тебе отказали?  
- Потому что я не прошел ваш гребаный психологический тест! - выкрикнул парень, и Эммет хмыкнул:  
- Оно и неудивительно. Ты же реальный псих, чувак.  
Белла посмотрела на него, и вдруг туман перед ее глазами рассеялся.  
- МакКарти, - ткнула она в бок Эммета.  
- Да, что? - повернулся к ней Эммет. - Спокойно. Сейчас они его уболтают и завалят.  
Психолог, осторожно сделав шаг в сторону парня, произнес:  
- Отпусти женщину. Она не виновата в том, что тебе отказали. Она здесь даже не работает.  
- Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, - тут же взмолилась Рене. - Я беременна! Я жду ребенка! Не убивай меня, умоляю!  
У Беллы тут же зазвенело в ушах. Что она сейчас сказала?  
- Эй, так ты чего от меня хотела? - выдернул ее из коматозного состояния Эммет, и в тот же момент спятивший рекрут наотмашь ударил Рене по затылку и закричал:  
- Заткнись, сука! Меня бесит твой визг!  
Белла поняла, что попытка переговоров явно провалилась, а парень только сильнее взбесился и начал терять остатки самоконтроля. Надо было срочно что-то делать.  
- Эммет, тебе ведь тоже отказали, верно? - спросила Белла.  
- Ну... Типа того, - вздохнул Эммет. - А что?  
- Он их не послушает. Они ему отказали. Он их ненавидит, - сказала Белла, глядя на то, как психолог о чем-то знаками переговаривается с военными. На лицах их была тщательно скрываемая растерянность.  
- А кого он тогда послушает? - не понял Эммет, и Белла, наклонив к себе его большую голову, шепнула бейсболисту на ухо:  
- Тебя.

- Куда вы идете, мистер МакКарти? - обеспокоенно воскликнул рекрутер, бросившись наперерез Эммету. - Немедленно отойдите назад!  
- У нас есть план, сэр,- воскликнула Белла.  
- Какой еще план? - недоверчиво посмотрел на нее рекрутер. - Здесь достаточно профессионалов, чтобы решить эту проблему.  
- Нет. Он не будет разговаривать с теми, кто его отшил, - уверенно заявила Белла. - А Эммет - такой же рекрут, как он, который тоже не прошел отбор. Он может уговорить его опустить пистолет.  
- А может не уговорить, и тогда он выстрелит!  
- Он и так выстрелит. Посмотрите на него. Он уже на грани, - Белла показала на парня, по лицу которого градом катился холодный пот, а зрачки сузились, словно после приема наркотика.  
Рекрутер отошел в сторону и произнес обреченно:  
- Только без глупостей.  
Эммет посмотрел на Беллу и распахнул дверь.  
Парень тут же развернулся к нему вместе с перепуганной Рене.  
- Не двигайся, а то ей конец! - воскликнул он.  
- Окей, окей, - Эммет поднял руки. - Спокойно, чувак. Я не из этих клерков в военной форме. Я тоже хотел стать морпехом и меня тоже отправили домой. Они тут сидят за своими компьютерами и думают, что их тесты что-то значат. Да их тесты - полное дерьмо!  
Психолог замахал руками, призывая Эммета замолчать, но тот, поймав одобрительный взгляд Беллы, продолжил:  
- Давай просто свалим отсюда, чувак. Ты откуда?  
- Из Коннектикута, - ответил парень. - Я столько сделал для того, чтобы попасть сюда, а они меня просто взяли и послали.  
- А я приехал из Теннеси. Меня весь Гатлинбург провожал. Мне теперь домой позорно возвращаться, - сказал Эммет.  
- Меня отец домой не пустит, - проговорил парень. - Он ненавидит неудачников. Я должен стать морпехом. Должен.  
- Да к черту морскую пехоту. Это не мы тупые, а они со своими тестами. Вот на кой черт мне знать, где находится Ирак? - пожал накаченными плечами Эммет.  
- А я знаю, - сказал парень, не отпуская Рене и все так же крепко сжимая пистолет.  
- Ну вот, значит, ты еще и умный. Поступишь в колледж... Тебя как, кстати, зовут?  
- Райли, - ответил парень. - Райли Бирс.  
- А меня Эммет, - произнес бейсболист. - Слушай, Райли, так ты все равно не попадешь в морскую пехоту. Бросай пушку и забей на все это. Это не ты им не нужен. Они тебе не нужны. Им плевать на наши мечты. Так зачем мы будем из-за них портить себе жизнь. Лучше начни играть в бейсбол!  
Райли посмотрел на него, и по лицу у него заходили желваки.  
- Но что я скажу отцу...  
- Скажи, что тут совсем не так круто, как пишут в рекламе, - сказал Эммет. - Давай, Райли, бросай пушку, отпусти тетку и пошли отсюда.  
Райли с сомнением взглянул на пистолет в собственной руке, словно впервые осознав, что держит настоящее оружие, и бросил его на пол, после чего рухнул на колени и обхватил голову руками.  
Один из военных тут же схватил Рене и быстро увел ее в безопасное место, а двое других повалили Райли на землю, оттолкнув от него пистолет.  
Эммет в шоке почесал лоб и проговорил с круглыми от изумления глазами:  
- Охренеть! Получилось!  
Бледного как смерть Райли рывком поставили на ноги и повели к выходу из коридора, как вдруг он увидел кого-то в толпе, и лицо его исказилось:  
- Вики! Виктория! - закричал он, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться. - Ты ведь не бросишь меня? Вики!  
Белла повернулась и увидела девушку с роскошными рыжими волосами, которая, бросив презрительный взгляд кошачьих глаз на Райли, развернулась и быстро ушла, потеряв к происходящему всякий интерес.  
- Нет, Вики! Нет! Не уходи! - снова закричал Райли, но его уже выволокли прочь.  
Белла тут же подбежала к Рене и крепко ее обняла. Рене уткнулась головой ей в плечо и разрыдалась еще сильнее.  
- Ты в порядке? - спросила Белла, когда Рене немного успокоилась и взяла стакан кофе у полковника, пришедшего принести ей официальные извинения.  
- Да, да, всё нормально, - глотая слезы, ответила Рене. - Белла, здесь просто ужасно! Я прилетела, чтобы уговорить тебя остаться. Но теперь ты ведь и сама понимаешь, какой все  
это кошмар! Я тебя к этим психам не отпущу!  
- Мама, я знаю, что делаю. Ты всегда делала, что хотела, и тебе было все равно, что о тебе подумают. Почему ты могла бросить нас с отцом и Форкс, а я не могу уйти в армию? - Белла внимательно взглянула на Рене. - И когда же ты собиралась мне сказать, что у меня будет брат или сестра?  
- Когда я наконец получу развод у твоего отца, - призналась Рене. - Не хочу, чтобы он начал претендовать на ребенка!  
- Как он может претендовать на ребенка Фила? - удивилась Белла.  
- Дело в том, что я не уверена, что этот ребенок от Фила... - начала Рене, но тут же остановилась и, резко обернувшись к полковнику, закричала: - Я подам на вас в суд! Откуда этот псих взял пистолет?  
- Он подождал в туалете охранника, ударил его и отобрал пистолет, - ответил полковник. - Мне очень жаль, мэм. Мы готовы обсудить с вами вопрос компенсации морального ущерба.  
- Я звоню своему адвокату! - заявила, окончательно придя в себя, Рене.  
Зная характер своей матери, Белла была уверена, что Дяде Сэму придется раскошелиться за свою оплошность, чтобы избежать всеамериканского скандала.  
- Из-за вас мой ребенок еще до рождения перенес ужасный стресс! - кипятилась Рене, напрочь позабыв о цели своего визита.  
Белла, убедившись по горящим глазам Рене, что с матерью точно всё в порядке, и она снова в своей стихии, пошла к стоящему в окружении других рекрутов Эммету.  
Она никак не могла понять, как Рене может быть беременна не от Фила. А от кого тогда? Господи, она что, и ему изменила? Но причем здесь тогда Чарли?  
Или они с отцом в последнее время успевали не только ругаться?  
Пора уже заканчивать эту мыльную оперу!  
Увидев Беллу, радостный Эммет тут же подскочил к ней, бросив своих поклонников.  
- И как ты только догадалась, что надо ему сказать? Получилось прямо как в кино!  
- Как-то само так вышло, - честно призналась Белла. - А у тебя хорошая память. Сказал все слово в слово. Странно, что ты не смог запомнить, где находится Ирак.  
- Да я просто и не учил, - простодушно брякнул Эммет. - У меня вместо географии все время тренировки были, меня тренер отмазывал!

После того, как полиция уехала, опросив всех свидетелей и забрав с собой Рене для дачи показаний, один из военных клерков вышел в центр зала и в микрофон произнес:  
- Так как внештатная ситуация успешно разрешилась, мы можем вернуться к работе. Прошу весь персонал станции и рекрутов незамедлительно приступить к исполнению своих обязанностей.  
Белла и Эммет вернулись к своим рекрутерам и сели в ожидании приговора. Опустившись в кресло, Эммет тут же воскликнул:  
- Я не считаю ваши тесты дерьмом. И в морскую пехоту я очень хочу. Всё, что я там говорил, это была... - Эммет задумался, но рекрутер сам закончил за него фразу:  
- Военная хитрость?  
- Да, да, - обрадовался Эммет. - Военная хитрость!  
- Это было впечатляюще, мистер МакКарти, - сказал рекрутер уже безо всякой иронии. - Вы продемонстрировали незаурядную смекалку, смелость и умение быстро и адекватно действовать в критической ситуации.  
- Ух ты, спасибо, сэр, - обрадовался Эммет. - Но это была не моя идея.  
- А чья же, мистер МакКарти?  
- Вот этой малышки, - Эммет показал на соседний стол, за которым, ссутулившись, сидела Белла. - Изабеллы Свон.  
Рекрутер улыбнулся, заметив смущение Беллы от громких заявлений Эммета, и произнес:  
- В любом случае вы проявили достойное уважения мужество, мистер МакКарти. И полковник Роджерс считает, что за ваш поступок мы можем добавить к результатам вашего теста три балла.  
- Двадцать восемь плюс три... Это же... - Эммет замер. - Тридцать один?  
- Да, тридцать один. Вы набрали минимальный проходной балл, мистер МакКарти, и можете заключить контракт с Корпусом Морской Пехоты США, - сообщил рекрутер. - Поздравляю вас.  
- Ух ты! - Эммет так подскочил на стуле, что тот едва из-под него не выпал. - Вы не пожалеете, сэр. Я докажу, что я лучший. И я выясню, где находится этот чертов Ирак, даю слово!  
- Не сомневаюсь, мистер МакКарти, - рассмеялся рекрутер. - А теперь давайте определимся с условиями вашего контракта.

- Итак, мисс Свон, продолжим, - произнес будничным тоном суровый рекрутер, внимательно глядя на Беллу. - Мы остановились на выборе вашей специальности. Как я уже сказал, мы предлагаем вам службу в действующей армии в подразделении материально-технического обеспечения. Я понимаю ваше желание служить своей стране и бороться с ее врагами, мисс Свон, но законодательство запрещает женщинам принимать непосредственное участие в боевых действиях.  
- Но в Афганистане и Ираке служили уже сотни тысяч женщин, - возразила Белла.  
- Но все они в основном служили в тыловых частях и частях обеспечения, - проговорил рекрутер. - И кроме того, вы очень молоды, мисс Свон. Вы хорошо проявили себя сейчас в весьма непростой ситуации, поэтому я буду с вами откровенен. Перед Армией сейчас поставлена задача увеличить средний возраст погибших и раненых в ходе Афганской и Иракской кампаний. Сейчас он составляет 22 года, хотя в прессе и открытых источниках благодаря грамотной работе со статистикой фигурируют цифры менее одиозные. Антивоенные организации еще со Вьетнамской кампании прочно закрепили за нами образ "убийц детей", и мы стремимся избавиться от этого имиджа.  
- То есть вы лучше будете принудительно призывать резервистов, у многих из которых есть семьи и дети и которые вовсе не хотят на войну, когда у вас есть пусть и молодые, но добровольцы? - возмутилась Белла.  
- Это закон, мисс Свон, - проговорил рекрутер и, помолчав, спросил. - Скажите, зачем вам это нужно?  
Белла хотела сказать что-то о патриотизме и желании принести в раздираемые войной страны Ближнего Востока порядок и демократию, но вместо этого вдруг ответила:  
- Я знаю, что там я смогу сделать что-то важное. Я смогу стать лучше и сильнее. Я сегодня помогла спасти свою маму от вооруженного психа. Понимаете, я никогда не думала, что я на такое способна. Я поняла... Поняла, что правда смогу быть морпехом и от меня будет польза. Реальная польза.  
Она замолчала, подумав, что ее слова сейчас прозвучали как-то совсем по-детски, но вдруг увидела в глазах рекрутера искреннюю симпатию, столь неожиданную на его сухом, строгом лице.  
- Мисс Свон, я могу предложить вам службу в резерве, - сказал он. - Это предполагает минимальную занятость - посещение места службы один уик-энд в месяц и две недели в год...  
- Но меня могут призвать? - оживилась Белла.  
- Как я уже сказал, это маловероятно. И служба в резерве не так хорошо оплачивается, как служба в действующей армии, - рекрутер пролистал ее досье и вполголоса добавил: - Но если вы выберете резерв, начинайте сразу учить пушту и добейтесь, чтобы в ваше личное дело внесли запись о владении этим языком.  
- Пушту? - Белла посмотрела на него с удивлением, а рекрутер продолжил:  
- И дари. Вы меня поняли, мисс Свон?  
Белла улыбнулась и кивнула:  
- Да, я вас поняла, сэр. Я выбираю резерв!


	4. Chapter 4

Белла приклеила на видное место белый стикер с именем, фамилией, возрастом, местом жительства и военно-учетной специальностью и посмотрела на Эммета. МакКарти никак не мог отодрать от стикера этикетку и теперь пытался сделать это зубами. Наконец, он приклеил стикер на грудь и принялся сдирать с языка кусочки клейкой пленки.  
Белла засмеялась и повернулась к остальным рекрутам.

Перед дверью кабинета собралась маленькая толпа. Кроме самих рекрутов здесь были их родители с видеокамерами, жены и даже грудные дети.

- А мои родители приедут только на день посвящения, - сказал Эммет. – Сестра со дня на день должна родить. Ей они сейчас нужнее.  
- У тебя есть сестра? – улыбнулась Белла. Она почему-то сразу подумала, что у Эммета должна быть настоящая большая южная семья – такая, чтобы на День Благодарения едва помещалась в комнате.  
- Да. Сестра и два брата, - подтвердил ее мысли Эммет. – А еще дедушка, бабушка и куча собак.

- Внимание, рекруты! – обратился к ним подошедший офицер. – Заходите в кабинет группами по пятнадцать человек и встаньте в три ряда по пять человек в каждом. Сопровождающие, встаньте у входа с двух сторон. Первая группа заходит, остальные ждут своей очереди.

Белла и Эммет вместе с другими тринадцатью рекрутами зашли в небольшое помещение с обитыми деревянными панелями стенами, красно-синим ковром и с кафедрой у противоположной стены, за которой справа стоял звездно-полосатый флаг, а слева – знамя Корпуса Морской Пехоты. Родственники и друзья тихо вошли и встали вдоль стен, присмиревшие в ожидании того главного, ради чего все они сюда сегодня пришли.

После того как имена рекрутов были занесены в список, в комнату вошел офицер и поднялся за кафедру.

- Вы с честью выдержали все испытания и доказали, что достойны стать морскими пехотинцами, - произнес он. – Сейчас вы примете присягу. И с этой минуты вы должны быть всегда верны – своей стране, своему президенту, своим товарищам и командиру, - сделав паузу, офицер произнес: - Поднимите правую руку.

Белла и Эммет вместе с остальными подняли руки. Все внутри у Беллы задрожало, словно ей предстояло с разбега нырнуть в ледяную воду.  
- Повторяйте за мной, - сказал офицер. – Я, назовите свое имя.  
Белла глубоко вздохнула и произнесла:  
- Я, Изабелла Свон…  
- Торжественно клянусь.  
- Торжественно клянусь, - повторила Белла, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает комок.  
- Что буду поддерживать и защищать Конституцию Соединенных Штатов Америки от всех врагов – внешних и внутренних.  
- Что буду поддерживать и защищать Конституцию Соединенных Штатов Америки от всех врагов – внешних и внутренних, - голос Беллы звучал в общем хоре молодых голосов, но самой ей казалось, что все это происходит не с ней.  
- Сохранять ей верность и преданность.  
- Сохранять ей верность и преданность, - Белла увидела, с каким пылом повторяет слова офицера Эммет, и улыбнулась.  
- Подчиняться приказам Президента Соединенных Штатов Америки и офицеров, назначенных мне в соответствии с законодательством и военным кодексом.

С чувством повторив слова офицера, Белла поймала счастливый взгляд Эммета, который выглядел, как ребенок на празднике Дня Независимости, и внезапно дрожь во всем теле исчезла.  
- Да поможет мне Бог! – закончил офицер текст присяги.  
- Да поможет мне Бог! – выдохнула Белла и вдруг увидела стоящую у стены Рене, которая снимала дочь на камеру мобильного телефона.

В помещение для присяги уже стали заходить новые рекруты, и Белла пошла к двери. Рене вышла вместе с ней и, помолчав, спросила:  
- Ты уже подписала контракт?  
- Да. Час назад, - ответила Белла. – Ты была еще в полиции.  
- Я очень спешила, - Рене замялась. – Значит, все. Теперь ты в армии?  
- Да, - кивнула Белла. – Теперь я в армии.

- Я позвоню тебе сразу, как разрешат, - пообещала Белла, взяв в руки свои немногочисленные вещи.

- Белла, твой отец считает, что ты делаешь все это из-за наших с ним скандалов… - Рене смотрела на нее как кот из «Шрека». Ее взгляд умолял Беллу сказать «Нет», чтобы совесть Рене снова могла уснуть и позволить ей дальше беззаботно порхать по жизни.

И Белла решила напоследок не лишать мать этого удовольствия. Ведь с этой минуты ее судьбу больше не определяли родители. Ее будущее и ее жизнь находились теперь в распоряжении Корпуса Морской Пехоты как минимум на пять лет.

- Нет. Меня просто заинтересовала эта работа. Страховка, неплохие деньги, льготы. Это хороший старт в жизни, - сказала Белла, повторив все то, что прочитала в рекламном буклете. – Мне пора. Я тебе позвоню.

Рене улыбнулась. Она поверила в то, во что ей хотелось верить.  
- Будь осторожна, Белла, - обняла она дочь.  
- Да, да, конечно, - пообещала Белла и чмокнула Рене в щеку, после чего во всю прыть побежала к автобусу.

- Я уже занял тебе место, - оповестил ее Эммет, когда Белла вошла в автобус.  
Белла плюхнулась рядом с ним. Парень тут же с блаженно счастливым лицом откинулся на спинку сидения.  
- Такое чувство, что я финал чемпионата штата сегодня отыграл, ноги отваливаются, - шумно выдохнул он.  
- Эммет, а ты тоже в резерве? – спросила Белла.  
- Да. Я был так рад, что на все соглашался. А уже когда подписал контракт, понял, что прогадал походу, - вздохнул МакКарти. – Надеюсь, меня быстро мобилизуют. Резерв – это место для лохов. Тебя же вроде бы в действующую армию записывали. Зачем ты в резерв записалась?  
- Рекрутер намекнул, что там у меня выше шанс попасть в Ирак или в Афганистан, - ответила Белла. – Надо только выучить пушту и дари, и тогда во время призыва резервистов они не будут смотреть ни на пол, ни на возраст. А в действующей армии меня сразу зашлют на какой-нибудь склад.  
- Пушту и дари? Что это за фигня? – не понял Эммет.  
- Это два государственных языка Афганистана, - сказала Белла. – Среди наших военных их практически никто не знает. И это дает мне шанс.  
- Откуда ты столько знаешь? – поразился Эммет.  
- Погуглила, - засмеялась Белла.  
- Круто. Но зачем девчонке Афганистан? – спросил Эммет.  
- А тебе зачем? – хитро посмотрела на него Белла.  
- Я мужчина. Я люблю свою страну и хочу бороться с ее врагами, - не задумываясь, ответил Эммет. – И я намного сильнее тебя.  
- Мне кажется, на курок нажимают пальцем, а не тем, что нас с тобой отличает, - подмигнула ему осмелевшая от начала новой жизни Белла.

Эммет завис, а с заднего ряда послышался громкий веселый женский голос:  
- Молодец, сестра! А ты, дружище, рот закрой, а то муха залетит!  
Белла обернулась и увидела смуглую девушку с сотней косичек на голове, в футболке с оскаленной бульдожьей мордой на груди.  
- Я Зафрина, - представилась она, широко улыбнувшись.  
- Белла, - тоже улыбнулась Белла и тут увидела, как в автобус вошла та самая рыжеволосая девушка, которую безуспешно звал к себе несчастный Райли.

Словно никого не замечая, она с высоко поднятой головой прошла по автобусу и, не сказав ни слова, приземлилась рядом с Зафриной, после чего достала плеер и заткнула уши наушниками.  
- Вообще-то я заняла это место для своей подруги, - сказала Зафрина, легонько ткнув рыжеволосую в плечо и показав ей на висящую на спинке куртку.  
- Руки не распускай! – тут же взвилась та. – На этом кресле нет имени твоей подруги. Так что пусть садится в другой автобус и в следующий раз приходит вовремя.  
- Это невежливо, дорогуша, - нахмурилась Зафрина, но девица, которую, как вспомнила Белла, звали Виктория, уже снова вставила наушники.  
- Вот стерва, - скривилась Зафрина. – Если бы не сержант, показала бы ей, как надо себя вести, - достав телефон, она набрала номер и громко произнесла. – Кашири, дорогая, тут одна много думающая о себе фифа заняла твое место. В автобусе сидит сержант, так что придется потерпеть. Но потом мы вместе научим ее хорошим манерам.

Зафрина убрала телефон, а Виктория насмешливо взглянула на нее и сладким голосом проворковала:  
- Это вам надо научиться манерам, которые приняты в цивилизованных странах. С вашей грин-картой вам надо быть осторожнее. Один инцидент, и вы в самолете на родину.  
- Эй, девочки, брейк! – воскликнул Эммет, заметив, что Зафрина уже приготовилась вцепиться в роскошные волосы Виктории, а сержант, услышав крики, направился к ним с видом Майора Пэйна.

- Всем молчать. Тут вам не школьный автобус! – рявкнул он. – Мы отправляемся в аэропорт на самолет, который доставит вас к месту прохождения двенадцати недельной базовой подготовки в рекрутское депо Пэррис-Айленд. Всем занять свои места. За кошачьи драки – гауптвахта по прибытии. Морпехи, приказ всем понятен?  
- Да, сэр! – хором ответили сидящие в кабине рядовые-рекруты, и автобус тронулся с места.

Эммет снова развалился в кресле как медведь-гризли и, наклонившись к Белле, с иронией произнес:  
- Я смотрю, у вас в казарме будет весело.

Перелет был таким утомительным и, как показалось Белле, мучительно-бесконечным, что когда они снова сели в автобус, она почти сразу заснула. И проснулась от того, что автобус дернулся и резко встал. Осознав, что она самым неприличным образом во сне положила голову на широкое плечо Эммета, Белла быстро выпрямилась и принялась тереть глаза, чтобы быстрее проснуться.

- Подъем! – как всегда громко отдал приказ сержант. – С вещами из автобуса на выход!

Больше он ничего не сказал, и все, расхватав свои вещи, выбрались наружу. У Беллы затекла спина, в животе было пусто, а голова раскалывалась от недосыпа.

На улице было темно и прохладно. Поэтому когда к их сержанту подошли еще двое в форме и им всем приказали проследовать для регистрации в небольшое серое здание, Белла почувствовала себя невероятно счастливой, ощутив близость еды и сна.

Но когда они оказались внутри, сержант снова приказал им ждать, ничего не объясняя.  
- Вроде бы нам должны сегодня выдать форму и подстричь, - сказал Эммет. – Хотя меня уже стричь некуда. Разве что налысо, - похлопал он свой коротко остриженный затылок.  
- Меня тоже, - ухмыльнулась Белла, повторив его жест.  
- Девчонок не стригут, - сообщила Зафрина и со злостью посмотрела на огненную гриву Виктории. – К сожалению.

Белла тоже посмотрела на Викторию и получила в ответ высокомерный взгляд красивых, но неприятных глаз. С горечью Белла поняла, что в ее жизни появилась новая Джессика, и ее хорошее настроение резко пошло на убыль. Оставив Эммета болтать с Зафриной, Белла подошла к стене, на которой висели портреты морских пехотинцев, получивших за свои подвиги высокие военные награды.

Изучая череду лиц героев, Белла остановилась на одном из портретов, привлеченная необычными глазами молодого офицера на фотографии. Вокруг зрачков его глаз была словно золотистая корона, делавшая их из обычных зеленых янтарными. Но не только цвет показался Белле интересным в этих глазах: несмотря на строгость и официальность снимка, они были наполнены мягкой иронией, которая видна была и в его чуть тронутых улыбкой губах. Заинтересованная, Белла посмотрела на табличку под фотографией.

«Второй лейтенант Эдвард Энтони Каллен, 3-я дивизия Корпуса Морской Пехоты США. Военно-Морской Крест за выдающийся героизм, проявленный в рамках операции «Несокрушимая свобода – Афганистан» (2006 г.)»

- Эдвард Каллен, - проговорила Белла и вздрогнула, услышав сзади голос Эммета:  
- Вот увидишь, скоро здесь будет фотография Эммета МакКарти!

- Рядовые-рекруты! – послышался голос сержанта. – Сейчас за вами придут дрилл-сержанты (сержанты-инструкторы). С этой минуты они становятся вашими командирами на время прохождения базовой подготовки.

Белла и Эммет повернулись и увидели, что рядом с их сержантом стоят трое других – двое мужчин и одна женщина.

Догадавшись, что рекрутам-девушкам придется иметь дело с дриллом-женщиной, Белла внимательно посмотрела на нее. Судя по нашивкам на форме, их дрилл-сержант носила фамилию Янг.

Смуглокожая и стройная, с блестящими черными волосами и яркими темными глазами, она была бы невероятно красива, если бы не три очень заметных шрама, которые рассекали всю правую половину ее лица, искажая правильные черты. Из-за шрамов ее правый глаз казался больше левого и как будто слегка косил, а правая сторона ее рта кривилась в вечной угрюмой ухмылке.

- Наш сержант – Джокер, - сказала Зафрина.  
- Нет, не Джокер. Двуликий, - хмыкнула Бри Таннер, самая молодая из новобранцев. – Надеюсь, нам она покажет только свою светлую сторону…


	5. Chapter 5

- Можете позвонить своим родителям, - сообщила сержант Янг, раздавая рекрутам карточки для телефонов-автоматов. - Сотовые, как и другие не предусмотренные уставом вещи, будут изъяты и помещены в ящики для личных вещей. Список разрешенных для хранения в казарме предметов будет в папке, которую получите вместе с формой. Если не разрешенные вещи будут у вас обнаружены, наказан будет весь взвод. Чего молчите? Поняли, что вам приказано, рекруты?  
- Да, - ответили рекруты, и перекошенный рот сержанта Янг искривился еще больше.  
- Положительным ответом на мой вопрос считается "Да, мэм", отрицательным - "Нет, мэм" и никак иначе. Получив приказ, вы должны немедленно ответить "Ай-ай, мэм" (1). Понятно?  
- Да, мэм! - хором ответили рекруты, разбирая телефонные карточки.  
- Звонить только отцу или матери. Время - полторы минуты. Сообщите, что вы в порядке, находитесь на рисепшене рекрутского депо и имя вашего дрилл-сержанта Эмили Янг, - приказала сержант Янг. - Встать в очередь. Когда подойдет ваша очередь, назвать себя и сообщить, кому будете звонить - отцу рекрута или матери рекрута.  
- Мэм, - робко подала голос Бри Таннер.  
- Рекрут Таннер, молчать, пока не поступит приказ открыть рот, - раздраженно осадила ее сержант Янг.  
- Ай, ай, мэм! - отозвалась Бри.  
- В чем дело, рекрут Таннер?- спросила недовольно сержант Янг.  
- Мэм, у меня нет родителей, только бабушка. Могу я позвонить ей?- проговорила тихо Бри.  
- Шире рот открывай, а не пищи как мышь, рекрут Таннер. Бабушка является официальным опекуном, рекрут Таннер? - осведомилась сержант Янг.  
- Да, мэм. Она давала разрешение на заключение моего контракта, - подтвердила Бри.  
- Разрешаю сделать звонок бабушке, рекрут Таннер, - сказала сержант Янг и, подойдя к телефонному автомату, достала список.  
Первой в очереди к автомату оказалась Зафрина, которая сразу произнесла:  
- Рядовой-рекрут Зафрина Нобоа. Отказываюсь от права на звонок. У меня нет родственников в США.  
- Передайте карточку другому рекруту, рекрут Нобоа, - произнесла сержант Янг. - Следующий.  
Следующей была Белла. Крепко стиснув в руке карточку, она вышла вперед и проговорила:  
- Рядовой-рекрут Изабелла Свон. Звонок отцу рекрута.  
Подойдя к автомату, она набрала домашний номер. Судя по времени, Чарли как раз должен смотреть на полной громкости свой любимый пятничный бейсбольный матч с пивом и миской жареных куриных крылышек на коленях. И действительно, когда он снял трубку, на заднем фоне отчетливо раздавался гул переполненных трибун.  
- Папа, это Белла... - начала она, но Чарли тут же ее прервал:  
- Белла, где твоя мать? Она поехала за тобой на рекрутскую станцию. Когда я позвонил ей, она сказала, что она в полиции и ей не до меня. А теперь она уже пять часов не берет трубку!  
- Папа, у меня мало времени, - воскликнула Белла, которой совсем не хотелось потратить единственную минуту разговора с отцом на его брюзжание по поводу безалаберности Рене. - Я в рекрутском депо Пэррис-Айленд. Со мной все в порядке. Я подписала контракт на пять лет и сейчас буду проходить двенадцати недельный базовый курс. Моего дрилл-сержанта зовут Эмили Янг.  
- Белла... - Чарли как будто внезапно заболел ларингитом, настолько сипло зазвучал его голос. - Я думал, ты всего лишь хотела нас припугнуть...  
- Вы никогда не воспринимали мои слова всерьез, - проговорила с досадой Белла.  
- Рекрут Свон, время вышло, - окликнула ее сержант Янг.  
- Все будет хорошо, папа. Позвоню, как смогу, - быстро проговорила Белла и вытащила карту.  
Повесив трубку, она уступила место взволнованной Бри и отошла в сторону к Зафрине.  
- Откуда ты? - спросила Белла, вспомнив слова Зафрины о том, что у нее нет родственников в США, и насмешки Виктории по поводу ее грин-карты.  
- Из Эквадора, - ответила Зафрина. - Гуаякиль. Слышала когда-нибудь?  
- Нет, - покачала головой Белла. Она очень слабо представляла себе географию Южной Америки.  
- Это второй по размеру город после столицы, - сказала Зафрина. - Ни хрена вы, янки, кроме своих штатов не знаете, - и улыбнулась. - Ладно. Проехали. Интересно, кому будет звонить наша рыжая ведьма?  
Зафрина и Белла посмотрели на Викторию, которая была следующей в очереди после Бри.  
- Рядовой-рекрут Виктория Рено! - громко выкрикнула Виктория, когда Бри вернулась в строй. - Отказываюсь от права на звонок, - и сунув свою карточку другому рекруту, отошла в сторону.  
Когда все позвонили родителям, сержант Янг приказала им выстроиться в ряд и сообщила:  
- Сейчас получите на руки форму, устав и другие необходимые документы. Затем вам сделают прививки от всякого заразного дерьма. А потом пойдете набивать животы в столовую. Рекруты! Взять вещи и следовать за мной!  
- Ай, ай, мэм! - радостно прогремел ей в ответ хор голодных рекрутов.

- Судя по вашим кислым физиономиям, вы ожидали, что после столовой я как мамочка уложу вас спать и поцелую в лобик, - как коршун пролетела сержант Янг перед строем уставших девушек. - Так вот, рекруты, я вам не мамочка! И спать вы сейчас не будете! Сейчас будете сдавать тест на физическую форму. Каждая из вас должна будет сделать три подтягивания на перекладине, двадцать приседаний и пробежать одну милю не более чем за 12 минут. По результатам этого теста попадете либо в нормальную казарму, либо во взвод для слабаков, где вас будут гонять так, что жопу надорвете!  
Белла поправила на себе новенькую форму и тяжело сглотнула, представив, как у нее надрывается жопа. Физкультура никогда не была ее сильной стороной. И после слов сержанта Янг о тесте Беллу затрясло, как перед выпускным экзаменом.  
В строю она стояла третьей после Виктории, которая везде старалась пролезть первой, и Зафрины.  
- Рекрут Рено! Выйти из строя, подойти к перекладине и приготовиться, - приказала сержант Янг.  
Виктория с идеально прямой осанкой подошла к турнику и взялась руками за перекладину.  
Сержант Янг дала отмашку, и Виктория без особых усилий подтянулась вверх, коснувшись подбородком перекладины. Повторив упражнение два раза, она легко и грациозно спрыгнула на землю.  
- Следующий! Рекрут Нобоа! - выкрикнула сержант Янг.  
Зафрина так же, как и Виктория, словно робот, на одних руках подтянула свое тело вверх. Белла увидела, как на плечах и на шее девушки вздулись стальные жилы, и в животе у нее неприятно закрутило от предчувствия катастрофы.  
- Рекрут Свон! - окликнула ее Двуликая, как они стали называть дрилла по меткому определению Бри.  
Белла обреченно пошла к турнику, уже понимая, что сейчас она облажается.  
Взявшись за перекладину, она оторвалась от земли, но лишь на долю секунды. Потому что пальцы, ладони и мышцы рук пронзила такая резкая боль, что Белла тут же спрыгнула обратно на землю.  
- Первый кандидат в детский сад выявлен. Рекрут Свон идет за подгузником, - ехидно прокомментировала сержант Янг. - Следующий!

По итогам теста Белла почувствовала себя самым худшим рекрутом на свете. Даже малышка Бри сумела преодолеть дистанцию в одну милю меньше чем за 12 минут, а Белла на последнем издыхании приплелась за 18. Правда, Белле все-таки удалось выполнить пятнадцать из двадцати приседаний. Но судя по виду сержанта Янг, даже нормальная половина лица которой выглядела угрожающе, этого было явно недостаточно.  
- Рекруты, имена которых я сейчас назову, выйдите из строя, - строго произнесла она и одну за другой назвала восемь фамилий. - А также рекрут Таннер и рекрут Свон, - закончила она, и Бри с Беллой обреченно сделали шаг вперед.  
- Вы показали на тесте худшие результаты. Ваша подготовка не просто плохая, она полное дерьмо. Даже зомби бегают быстрее, чем вы, - сказала сержант Янг. - Согласно правилам вы должны быть отправлены в специальный взвод к таким же слабакам, как вы. Но на вас будет опробован новый подход к воспитанию отстающих. Мы считаем, что если вы будете проходить подготовку с такими же лузерами, как вы, у вас перед глазами не будет примера того, каким должен быть нормальный рекрут. Поэтому вы остаетесь в обычном взводе на испытательном сроке и будете учиться у своих товарищей. И если через три недели я не увижу, что вы носитесь как будто у вас в заднице реактивный двигатель, за вас возьмутся дриллы из специального взвода. И там вы пожалеете, что спали на школьных уроках физкультуры!  
- Ай-ай, мэм! - отозвались расстроенные рекруты.  
Пристыженные, Белла, Бри и остальные неудачники вернулись в строй, и сержант Янг приказала:  
- Берите свои пожитки. Будете заселяться в казарму. И хватит кряхтеть, как толпа старух! Это лучшее время в вашей жизни. Наслаждайтесь!

- Когда Двуликая говорила про наслаждение, она так изящно над нами поиздевалась? - хмыкнула Белла, укладывая вещи в рундучок возле койки.  
- А мне тут нравится, - растянулась на верхнем ярусе кровати Зафрина. - Я люблю порядок.  
Вдруг дверь казармы распахнулась, ударившись о стену, и внутрь влетела сержант Янг с двумя другими инструкторами-женщинами. С таким видом, словно вместо рекрутов в казарме были боевики "Аль-Каиды", они вихрем промчались между рядов, раскидывая вещи новобранцев в разные стороны.  
Когда сержант Янг оказалась возле койки Виктории, она схватила ее баул и вытряхнула все содержимое на кровать.  
- Противозачаточные тебе тут ни к чему, - заявила она, вытащив из вещей Виктории розовую коробочку. - Трахаться будешь после посвящения. Это всех касается! - перешла она на звериный рык. - Увижу или услышу, что рекруты развели в казарме бордель, прямиком на гауптвахту и прощай, зарплата!  
- Ай, ай, мэм! - крикнула, задрав подбородок, Виктория.  
Белла заметила, что возле ее ботинка лежит какой-то листок, и подняла его. Это оказалась фотография, на которой она с удивлением увидела Викторию в белом льняном платье рядом с высоким красивым парнем в форме морского пехотинца. Виктория счастливо улыбалась и нежно сжимала руку парня в своей. Перевернув снимок, Белла прочла: "Semper Fi (2). Всегда верен. Тебе. Твой Джеймс".  
- Отдай, Свон! - Виктория в тигрином прыжке выхватила у Беллы фото. - И не смей больше трогать мои вещи. Никогда.  
- Она случайно упала рядом... - проговорила Белла слегка растерянно. Слишком велик был контраст между влюбленной девушкой на фотографии и разъяренной хищницей, которая едва не сломала Белле пальцы, вырвав у нее фото.  
- Рекрут Свон! - выдернул ее из размышлений вопль сержанта Янг. - Что это за дерьмо?  
Белла посмотрела на дрилла и увидела у нее в руке шоколадный батончик в яркой обертке.  
- Я нашла это в твоих вещах, - заявила, испепеляя ее взглядом, сержант Янг. - Что сказано в списке насчет шоколада?  
- Что его запрещено проносить в казарму, мэм, - ответила Белла, проклиная себя за то, что не съела этот чертов батончик по пути на базу.  
- Не слышу. Напряги голосовые связки, рекрут Свон!- проорала ей в лицо сержант Янг.  
- Шоколад запрещено проносить в казарму, мэм! - прокричала Белла, вытянувшись перед Двуликой по струнке.  
- Именно. А что бывает при обнаружении в казарме запрещенных вещей? - приблизилась вплотную к лицу Беллы сержант Янг. Белле сразу захотелось отстраниться, но она понимала, что шевелиться ей сейчас точно не стоит.  
- Я... я не помню, мэм, - стушевалась Белла, стараясь не смотреть на ее скошенный рот и исполосованную шрамами щеку.  
- За нарушение распорядка одним рекрутом будет наказан весь взвод, - сержант Янг вышла в коридор между койками и вручила недоумевающей Белле батончик. - Сейчас рекрут Свон будет есть свою шоколадную контрабанду, а остальные будут отжиматься от пола, пока рекрут Свон не доест.  
Белла взглянула на нее в надежде, что дрилл шутит, но сержант Янг огрызнулась:  
- Свон, ты не только бегаешь, но и слышишь, как старая бабка?! Купи слуховой аппарат или по губам читай! Я приказы два раза не повторяю!  
- Да, мэм, - пробормотала Белла и развернула обертку.  
По команде дрилла все остальные девушки опустились на пол и начали отжиматься между рядами. Увидев, какие полные злобы взгляды бросают на нее другие рекруты, Белла запихнула в рот сразу половину батончика и подавилась. Чрезмерно сладкий липкий батончик комом встал у нее в горле, и Белла мучительно закашлялась чуть ли не до рвоты. Но сержант резко и с силой двинула ей по спине так, что батончик вмиг проскочил в желудок, а сама Белла чуть не растянулась на полу.  
- Свон, ешь, а не жри! - ухмыльнулась сержант Янг. - А остальные - отжимайтесь, отжимайтесь, - повернулась она к другим рекрутам. - И запомните: проступок одного морпеха - проступок всего взвода. Ах да... Добро пожаловать в морскую пехоту!

(1) "Ай, ай, сэр" - Aye, aye sir - ответ на приказ старшего по званию, означает "я услышал приказ, понял его и исполню". Применяется в ВМФ США и Корпусе Моской Пехоты США.  
(2) Semper Fi - сокращение от Semper Fidelis, часто используется именно в таком варианте, в том числе в татуировках.


	6. Chapter 6

- Каждый из рекрутов на время прохождения подготовки получит боевого товарища, который будет всегда рядом с ним. Потащит автомат товарища и его самого, если тот по легенде будет ранен и не сможет идти, - сообщила сержант Янг, когда Белла домучила свой батончик, а остальные отдышались. - Товарищами становятся те, чьи койки расположены одна над другой. И с этой минуты эти двое рекрутов - команда. Морпехи должны всегда помогать друг другу, прикрывать друг друга в бою и никогда не бросать товарища.  
Белла с волнением посмотрела на свою соседку сверху Зафрину, и та одними губами сказала ей: "Прорвемся". Белла улыбнулась и увидела, как Виктория недовольно покосилась на Бри и громко окликнула сержанта Янг:  
- Мэм, разрешите обратиться!  
- Разрешаю, рекрут Рено, - повернулась к ней с недовольным видом Двуликая. Она не любила, когда рекруты лишний раз открывали рот во время ее инструктажа.  
- Мэм, разрешите сменить боевого товарища. Рекрут Таннер намного слабее. Когда я выбирала койку, я не знала, что мне придется быть с ней в паре, - скороговоркой выпалила Виктория.  
Сержант Янг подошла к Виктории и с силой ткнула кулаком в стену возле ее головы. Рено даже не вздрогнула, а Двуликая прошипела ей в лицо:  
- Здесь нет рекрута Рено или рекрута Таннер. Есть взвод. И есть командир. Взвод получил приказ - взвод приказ выполнил. Другого не будет, рекрут Рено.  
- Ай, ай, мэм! - во весь голос прокричала Виктория, пустым взглядом смотря в стену.  
- Отбой через полчаса! - сообщила сержант Янг.- Взять все принадлежности для душа и построиться!  
Все стали доставать выданные каждому рекруту на рисепшене мочалки и мыло, трусы и футболки, и Белла краем уха уловила, как Виктория, наклонившись к Бри, проговорила сквозь зубы:  
- Если из-за тебя, Таннер, я не стану лучшей, ты об этом пожалеешь. Я тебе обещаю.

- По-моему, это песня из "Цельнометаллической оболочки", - сказала Белла, уже в сороковой раз прочитав напечатанные на листке слова.  
- По-моему, нашему дриллу плевать, откуда эта песня, - хмыкнула Зафрина. - Если мы ее не выучим, нас анально покарают стволом M16.  
- Строчка "если я умру на войне, положите меня в ящик и отправьте домой, прикрепите медали на ящик и скажите моей маме, что я сделал все возможное" особенно вдохновляет, - проговорила задумчиво Бри, испуганно озираясь, нет ли поблизости Виктории.  
- Детка, я вообще не понимаю, какого черта ты тут забыла, - посмотрела на нее Зафрина с материнским сочувствием. Как узнала Белла, Зафрине было 26 лет, и из-за девятилетней разницы в возрасте она воспринимала Бри как несмышленого ребенка. - Чем дольше я работаю на дядю Сэма, тем ближе мое гражданство. А ты еще даже не целовалась, наверное, а уже в такую кабалу суешься.  
- Целовалась. И не только, - вздохнула Бри. - У меня есть дочь. Ей полтора года.  
- Серьезно? - в изумлении посмотрела на нее Белла. Эта девочка выглядела совсем ребенком, но уже сама была матерью?  
- Да. Я родила в пятнадцать, - ответила Бри. - Меня воспитывала одна бабушка. У нас очень бедная семья. И мою дочь забрали в детский дом. Я хочу сама ее воспитывать, но чтобы ее отдали мне, нужна хорошая работа и хорошая страховка. А ты зачем пошла в армию, Белла?  
Белла посмотрела на Зафрину и Бри и подумала, что ее причина находиться здесь для этих девушек будет звучать едва ли не насмешкой.  
Но ответить на каверзный вопрос она не успела, потому что по плацу к их строю приближалась сержант Янг и двое других дриллов. Приказав им построиться, она как всегда наорала на рекрутов за хреновую осанку, тупые ухмылки, недостаточно громкое приветствие и мятую форму, после чего, прооравшись, перешла к делу:  
- Надеюсь, ваш взвод выучил все строевые песни для бега. Потому что если вместо пения ваши дриллы услышат отсебятину, мычание и предсмертные хрипы, бегать будете, пока ноги не отвалятся!  
- Ай, ай, мэм! - во все горло прокричали рекруты.  
- Взвод! Направо! Бегом марш! - приказала Двуликая, а второй дрилл, демонстрируя, в каком темпе надо бежать, побежала впереди взвода и, надрывая голосовые связки, прокричала: "Я люблю работать на Дядю Сэма!"  
- Я люблю работать на Дядю Сэма! - хором отозвались рекруты.  
Белла бежала вместе со всеми, выкрикивая строчки старой армейской песни и чувствовала, как у нее начинает с непривычки больно колоть в боку. Но взвод только прибавлял скорость.  
- Мне не нужна королева тинейджеров! Мне нужна моя M14! - прокричала Белла и прижала к боку руку. - Если я умру в зоне боевых действий! Запихните меня в ящик и отправьте домой! - Белла почувствовала, что больше не может бежать так быстро, как остальные рекруты, и поняла, что сейчас это увидит Двуликая и ей придет конец.  
Заметив, что Белла стала сбавлять темп, Зафрина, продолжая выкрикивать речевки, взяла ее под руку и силой потащила за собой, приняв на себя большую часть ее веса.  
- Корпус Морской Пехоты США! - кричали, нарезая по плацу круги, рекруты. - Я люблю Морскую Пехоту!  
И тут к ним присоединился хор мужских голосов, вдохновенно орущих совсем другую песню. Повернув голову, Белла увидела в стороне бегущих парней, во главе которых на позиции взводного лидера гордо мчался Эммет МакКарти, выкрикивавший:  
- У меня была девчонка в Миссисипи! Она сказала, что служить в морской пехоте очень просто! Я больше не вернусь в Миссисипи! Первый батальон! Лучший батальон! О-е-е-е! Не отставайте, парни!  
- Твой приятель, похоже, счастлив, - ухмыльнулась Зафрина.  
Белла улыбнулась и ответила:  
- Да. Этот парень уже родился морпехом.

- Таннер, подтягивайся! Перебирай руками! Подтяни задницу! - кричала Двуликая на Бри, которая никак не могла забраться по канату. - Рекрут Рено, выйти из строя. Рекрут Таннер, рекрут Рено будет отжиматься, пока твоя задница не окажется на самом верху!  
Бри в ужасе посмотрела на Викторию, которая перед тем как опуститься на землю, одарила ее волной ненависти.  
Девушка изо всех сил стала цепляться за канат, натирая руки до кровавых мозолей, и, сжав зубы, поползла вверх. Со слезами на глазах она добралась до перекладины и, сразу разжав руки, без сил рухнула в грязную лужу под канатом.  
- Рекрут Таннер, встать и вернуться в строй! - приказала сержант Янг. - Рекрут Рено, стоп. Следующая - рекрут Свон!  
Заплаканная и покрытая грязью Бри вернулась в строй, и Белла на ватных ногах направилась к канату.  
Она вспомнила, как упала с каната в средней школе и сломала руку, после чего придумывала самые разные причины, чтобы на него не забираться.  
Но сейчас у нее не было выбора.  
Вцепившись в канат, она медленно полезла вверх. Скользкий после дождя, канат все время норовил вырваться у нее из рук. Словно живой, он извивался и пытался сбросить Беллу вниз, как бык на родео.  
- Я люблю работать на Дядю Сэма! - под нос пробормотала Белла в надежде, что речевка добавит ей боевого духа. - Мой Корпус! Наш Корпус!  
- Твою мать, Свон! Ты что, прилипла к этому гребаному канату? - прокричала с возмущением Двуликая. - Рекрут Нобоа, выйти из строя! Свон, пока ты не залезешь на канат, твой боевой товарищ будет отжиматься!  
Белла стиснула зубы. Зафрина не должна была отвечать за ее ненависть к физкультуре в школе.  
- Обхвати ногами канат! Работай задницей! - орала снизу сержант Янг.  
Белла тянула себя вверх изо всех сил, но практически не двигалась с места.  
- Свон! Когда тебе в задницу будут целиться бородатые дикари, ты тоже будешь болтаться как мешок с дерьмом? - окончательно взбесилась сержант Янг. - Слезть с каната! Три круга бегом марш!  
Белла рухнула в лужу и, еле поднявшись на ноги, побежала по плацу, размазывая по щекам грязь и слезы.

За двадцать минут до отбоя Белла зашла в туалет и услышала злой голос Виктории:  
- Сегодня, Таннер, из-за того, что ты пять раз сорвалась с каната, я должна была отжиматься. Я делаю все лучше всех, а ты выставляешь меня посмешищем перед всем взводом и перед дриллами. Я тебя предупреждала, что ты об этом пожалеешь?  
- Да, - ответила тихо Бри. - Но я стараюсь, как могу.  
- Мне плевать на твои старания, - сказала Виктория. - Я здесь, чтобы быть лучшей. А ты мне мешаешь, Таннер. И сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты передо мной извинилась.  
- Я уже извинилась, еще утром, - сказала удивленно Бри.  
- Я хочу настоящего раскаяния. Встань на колени, Таннер. А если не встанешь, Хайди тебе поможет.  
Хайди? Эта невысокая, стройная, но очень сильная и упорная девушка почти сразу сдружилась с Викторией и везде ходила за ней по пятам, как помощник за суперзлодеем в комиксах.  
Белла заглянула в помещение с кабинками. Хайди держала Бри за волосы и толкала ее в спину, чтобы та встала на колени перед усмехающейся Викторией.  
Это было так похоже на то, что приходилось терпеть Белле и Анжеле от Джессики и ее подружек в школе, что ей стало безумно жаль бедную Бри, которой достался такой боевой "товарищ".  
В надежде, что увидев ее, Виктория прекратит свои издевательства, Белла вошла в туалет.  
- Свон, вали отсюда, если не хочешь стоять рядом с Таннер! - ничуть не смутилась Виктория.  
- Виктория, ты не должна так обращаться с Бри. Она не пытается тебе навредить, - воскликнула Белла.  
- Но вредит, - произнесла со злобой Виктория. - Вам с ней не место в армии. Здесь нужны сильные, а вы - слабое звено. В первом же бою вы залезете под БТР и будете выть там от страха. Спасая таких, как вы, погибают лучшие. Поэтому уходите сами, если у вас есть совесть. Идем, Хайди.  
Виктория и Хайди направились к выходу из туалета и столкнулись в дверях с Зафриной.  
- Свон, куда ты пропала? Янг опять явилась потрошить наши вещи и нашла у тебя на койке конфету, - сообщила Зафрина.  
- Но у меня нет никаких конфет, - воскликнула Белла и, догадавшись, что это значит, проговорила. - Они не успокоятся, пока нас не выживут...  
- Те две сучки, которые сейчас вышли? - хмыкнула Зафрина. - Если они опять до вас докопаются, зовите меня. Кое-кому пора проредить рыжие джунгли на наглой башке.  
Белла, Бри и Зафрина пошли в казарму, и Белла тихо спросила:  
- Заф, ты ведь из-за меня сегодня отжималась. И на пробежке ты меня тащила. Тебя это не злит?  
- Нет, - ответила Зафрина. - Чем больше я тренируюсь, тем я сильнее. А вот тебе стоит поднажать. Я не всегда буду рядом.

На следующее утро сонные и заторможенные рекруты снова стояли на плацу перед сержантом Янг, которая несмотря на ранний час была бодра, свежа и как всегда сердита.  
- Взводным лидером на время всей подготовки становится рекрут Зафрина Нобоа. Рекрут Нобоа, встать впереди строя! - скомандовала Двуликая, и Белла увидела, каким завистливым взглядом проводила Зафрину Виктория.  
- Направо! Бегом марш! - приказала Зафрина.  
Опять распевая традиционные кричалки морпехов, они побежали по кругу. На одном из поворотов тяжелый армейский ботинок вдруг резко ударил Беллу в правую ногу прямо под колено, и девушка ощутила такую невыносимую адскую боль, что плашмя рухнула на землю под ноги остальным рекрутам.  
- Стоп! - закричала бегущая рядом второй дрилл Кармен Родригес.  
Уже через несколько секунд рядом с Беллой, которая даже дышать не могла от боли, появилась сержант Янг.  
- Рекрут Свон, встать немедленно! - крикнула она.  
- Я... я не могу, мэм, - слезы брызнули у Беллы из глаз.  
- В чем дело? Чего ты орешь, как будто тебе ногу оторвало? - возмущенно посмотрела на нее сержант Янг. - Вставай, Свон. Хватит прохлаждаться.  
Белла с помощью других рекрутов попыталась встать, но стоило ей только опереться на ногу, как колено снова словно взорвалось изнутри, и Белла даже закричала от боли.  
- Твою мать, как можно так грохнуться на ровном месте! - воскликнула Двуликая и наклонилась к Белле. - Свон, тебя кто-то толкнул?  
Белла не знала, чей именно сапог ударил ее, хотя и догадывалась, что это могла быть Хайди, бежавшая от нее в нескольких шагах. Но ей было уже все равно, кто и зачем это сделал.  
- Я хочу домой, - сквозь слезы проговорила Белла, тщетно пытаясь руками унять боль в колене.  
- Домой? - Двуликая посмотрела на нее с раздражением и чуть ли даже не презрением. - Отказ от финальных испытаний, рекрут Свон, это трибунал. Так что отправишься ты сейчас не домой, а к медикам. Рекрут Нобоа, помоги Свон встать, потащишь ее вот в то здание, - показала она на невысокое серое строение неподалеку. - Родригес, продолжайте строевую подготовку!

Белла, безуспешно пытаясь отвлечься от боли, посмотрела на табличку на двери, перед которой она сидела на кушетке в ожидании помощи.  
"Полковник медицинской службы Карлайл Каллен".  
Сержант Янг куда-то ушла, забрав с собой Зафрину, и Белла, оставшись в одиночестве, окончательно расклеилась.  
Она была совсем одна. Далеко от дома. Ее ненавидела Виктория и ее приспешница Хайди, которых боялся весь взвод. У нее ничего не получалось. И у нее адски болела нога.  
А что если у нее перелом?  
Зачем она записалась в морскую пехоту? Почему она не поехала в тот колледж в Финиксе, куда ее уже практически пристроил Фил?  
О чем она вообще думала?  
Видимо, Виктория права, и Белле Свон нечего делать в армии, разве что перебирать бумажки в штабе.  
Дверь кабинета приоткрылась, и до Беллы донесся приятный мужской голос:  
- Она разрешит тебе увидеть Карли перед отъездом?  
- Не знаю. Эта стерва не отвечает на мои звонки, - ответил ему другой, более молодой и сильно раздраженный мужской голос.  
- Сбавь обороты, Эдвард. Ты сам женился на ней через месяц после знакомства. Мы с твоей матерью говорили, что ты слишком спешишь.  
- Да, да. Ты как обычно был прав. Но какое это теперь имеет значение? Я не могу сейчас ехать в Афганистан. Если я уеду, она увезет Карли из страны.  
- У тебя нет выбора, Эдвард. Ты сам это знаешь. Ты помнишь, где я был, когда при родах умер наш с Эсми первый ребенок?  
- Да. Во Вьетнаме.  
- И я никак не мог ее поддержать в эту минуту. Ее мать до сих пор меня не простила за это. А когда родился ты, я был в Гренаде. И впервые увидел тебя, когда тебе было уже полгода. Когда Карли подрастет, она сможет тебя понять.  
- Если я когда-нибудь ее увижу. Ладно. Мне пора, папа. Я сообщу, когда и куда меня отправляют, - устало произнес молодой голос, и дверь кабинета распахнулась.


	7. Chapter 7

Увидев выходящего из кабинета мужчину, Белла удивленно замерла.  
Это был он. Тот самый молодой офицер с необыкновенными глазами, портрет которого был первым, что она увидела в Пэррис-Айленде. Только сейчас его зеленые глаза с золотистой короной вокруг зрачка выглядели тусклыми и уставшими, а на щеках была трехдневная щетина, как у Чарли, когда ему было лень бриться.  
От удивления Белла даже перестала плакать и вышла из ступора только тогда, когда лейтенант Каллен осведомился у стоящего рядом красивого мужчины средних лет в белом халате:  
- С каких пор все местные девицы пялятся на меня, как на поп-звезду?  
- С тех пор, как твой портрет повесили на рисепшене, - усмехнулся полковник Каллен и посмотрел на Беллу. – Рекрут… Свон, верно? – взглянул он на ее фамилию на форме. – Вы ко мне по какому-то делу?  
Белла растерялась, а лейтенант Каллен с иронией произнес:  
- Видимо, рекрут Свон только что участвовала в тяжелейшем бою, потеряла всех товарищей и получила серьезное ранение, судя по состоянию ее формы, истерическим рыданиям и по тому, что она не в силах поприветствовать старшего по званию.  
Щеки Беллы тут же загорелись, и она вскочила на ноги, чтобы реабилитироваться, но ее правое колено пронзила такая острая боль, что Белла едва не упала и сползла обратно на кушетку.  
В этот момент вернулась сержант Янг и, увидев Калленов, поприветствовала их в соответствии с уставом, после чего повернулась к Белле и воскликнула:  
- Свон, подотри сопли! Ты всего лишь ногу подвернула, а не на мину наступила!  
- Что у вас произошло, сержант Янг? – спросил полковник Каллен.  
- Во время пробежки рекрут Свон упала и теперь изображает из себя раненого героя, - сообщила Двуликая.  
- Предлагаю наградить рекрута Свон Пурпурным Сердцем (1), - ухмыльнулся лейтенант Каллен, потирая заросший подбородок.  
Белла отчаянно сдерживалась, чтобы не хлюпнуть носом, но ее злосчастный хронический насморк из-за слез разыгрался так, что нос Беллы внезапно издал звук, очень похожий на лошадиный храп. Ей тут же захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, а лейтенант Каллен произнес:  
- Я спокоен за будущее морской пехоты. У нас растет достойная смена, Ди Ай (2).  
Сержант Янг заскрипела зубами, а полковник Каллен произнес:  
- Я отпустил личный состав по делам, сержант, так что я сам осмотрю рекрута Свон. Подождите здесь.  
- Да, сэр, - произнесла Двуликая и подозвала вошедшую Зафрину. – Нобоа, отведи рекрута Свон, куда покажет полковник Каллен.

- Сейчас посмотрим, что с вашей ногой, рекрут Свон, - произнес полковник Каллен, помогая Белле снять брюки.  
Его глаза с такой же необычной радужкой, как у его сына, тоже были наполнены иронией. Но в них не было издевки или презрения к ее слабости, поэтому Белла немного успокоилась.  
- Как вы упали? Сами? Или вас кто-то ударил? – спросил полковник.  
- Сама, - соврала Белла. Ей не хотелось ввязываться в разборки и искать виноватого. Тем более, что ни Хайди, ни Виктория ни в чем не признаются, а у Беллы нет никаких доказательств, кроме ее собственных слов.  
- Я это спрашиваю не для того, чтобы отправить кого-то на гауптвахту, даже если следовало бы, а чтобы установить механизм травмы, - сказал полковник Каллен.  
Белла замялась, но все же ответила:  
- Ударили, сэр. Сзади. Под колено.  
- Понятно, - произнес полковник. – С тех пор, как я проходил тут подготовку, ничего не изменилось.  
Он осторожно ощупал уже сильно опухшее колено Беллы, которая дергалась при каждом его прикосновении.  
- Спокойно, рекрут Свон. Ампутация вам в любом случае не грозит, - улыбнулся полковник. – Я сейчас вернусь. Вставать не пытайтесь.  
Белла опустила голову на подушку и тяжело вздохнула. Она никак не могла забыть ехидный взгляд красивых зеленых глаз лейтенанта Каллена. Белла Свон показала себя перед ним полной идиоткой. Неудачница. Какая же она все-таки неудачница.  
- Замечательные у вас рекруты, Ди Ай, - вдруг услышала Белла голос лейтенанта Каллена.- Что их, черт побери, заставляет идти в армию?  
Не понимая, откуда доносится голос, Белла завертела головой и увидела под потолком вентиляционную решетку. Видимо, из-за каких-то нарушений при строительстве с койки, где лежала Белла, было слышно все, о чем говорят в соседней комнате.  
- Она здесь всего несколько дней, сэр, - сказала сержант Янг. – Еще не успела адаптироваться.  
Белла в изумлении замерла. Двуликая ее защищает?  
- Адаптироваться? К чему? К тому, что во время пробежки можно подвернуть ногу? – насмешливо произнес Каллен. – Если ты идешь в армию, ты должен быть готов терпеть боль. Могу поспорить, что этот рекрут не дойдет до финальных испытаний.  
- Можете поспорить? – хмыкнула Двуликая. – Давайте поспорим.  
- А давайте, сержант, - вдруг подхватил идею Каллен. – Ставлю сто баксов, что рекрут Свон уедет отсюда, поджав хвост. За семь лет в морской пехоте я могу оценить, способен человек быть морпехом или нет. Эта девчонка создана, чтобы быть секретаршей.  
- Ставлю тысячу баксов, что я сделаю из нее морпеха, - решительно заявила сержант Янг.  
- Тысячу баксов? И не жалко будет столько потерять из-за какой-то девчонки?  
- Не жалко. Я за свои двадцать осколочных немало получила, да и здесь меня Дядя Сэм деньгами не обидел, - произнесла Двуликая. – Я верю в то, что человек может все. Просто каждому нужен свой стимул.  
- А я думал, дриллы умеют только материться. Это почти предвыборная речь, сержант, - рассмеялся Каллен. – Что ж, мне тоже не жалко тысячи баксов ради правды. Через сколько у вас выпускной?  
- Через одиннадцать недель, - ответила Двуликая.  
- Черт. Я в это время уже буду распугивать малярийных комаров поблизости от Кабула, - произнес с досадой лейтенант.  
- Баграм (3)?  
- Поначалу – да, а потом куда забросят. Но я буду следить за успехами этой крошки, - с явным сарказмом сказал Каллен. – Откладывайте деньги, сержант. Через год я за ними приду.

Белла слушала их разговор, и вместо отчаянья в ее душе вдруг проснулась злость. Злость на себя за нытье и слабость. И на лейтенанта Каллена за то, что он всего за минуту уже причислил ее к бессмысленному офисному планктону.  
Да что он вообще о ней знает?  
Если бы она на самом деле была такой амебой, какой он ее посчитал, она не смогла бы придумать и осуществить план по спасению Рене из рук свихнувшегося Райли Бирса. Все эти опытные крутые военные не смогли ничего придумать. А Белла смогла. И в тот момент она вовсе не чувствовала себя ничтожеством.  
Высокомерие и издевательский тон лейтенанта Каллена так разозлили Беллу, что она села на кушетке и, сжав кулаки, произнесла:  
- Вы не получите эту тысячу баксов, лейтенант Каллен! Ни за что!

- Вы разговариваете сама с собой, рекрут Свон? – усмехнулся вошедший полковник Каллен.  
- Нет, сэр. Просто подбадриваю себя речевками, - отозвалась Белла, которую трясло от обиды.  
- Я смотрю, вы уже не умираете, рекрут Свон, - улыбнулся врач. – Это правильно. Потому что вы задержитесь у меня в гостях как минимум на сутки, и вам сейчас придется потерпеть, пока вам будут делать одну не слишком приятную процедуру.  
- Какую? – с беспокойством спросила Белла. – Операцию?  
- Нет. Пока речь об операции не идет. Нужно сначала удалить кровь из полости сустава, чтобы можно было поставить правильный диагноз, - произнес полковник Каллен.  
- Кровь? – у Беллы по спине побежали мурашки. – У меня что, перелом?  
- Как я уже сказал, сейчас из-за гемартроза (4) диагностика сильно затруднена. Но я не думаю, что это перелом. Больше похоже на частичный разрыв связок, - проговорил полковник Каллен. – В любом случае, я скажу вашему дриллу, что как минимум на пару недель вы освобождаетесь от физических нагрузок.  
Белла поняла, что это сильно повышает шансы лейтенанта Каллена на победу в споре, и тут же представила, как разозлится на нее Двуликая за эту нелепую травму.  
Но все ее предположения на эту тему и рядом не стояли с действительностью. Потому что как только полковник Каллен сообщил сержанту Янг, что Белла не сможет заниматься физподготовкой еще несколько недель, Двуликая принялась так орать, что шрамы на ее лице побагровели.  
- Смотреть под ноги надо, Свон! – кричала она. – Как ты потом собираешься догнать весь остальной взвод? Да даже эти лузеры из специального взвода будут лучше подготовлены, чем ты!  
- Я буду посещать все лекции, мэм, - вставила Белла.  
- Я тебе разрешала рот открывать, рекрут Свон? – заорала ей в лицо сержант Янг.  
- Нет, мэм, - опустила глаза Белла.  
- Перед собой смотреть, когда с тобой сержант разговаривает! – потребовала дрилл-инструктор. – Лекции? Ты что, в гребаном колледже? Талибам или иракским повстанцам ты тоже будешь лекции читать? Или ты в армию пришла сиськами трясти, в красивой форме за столом сидеть и с крепкозадыми парнями трахаться, а воюют пусть другие? Отвечай, рекрут Свон, зачем ты записалась в Корпус?  
Белла больше всего на свете не хотела отвечать на этот вопрос. Но проигнорировать приказ сержанта было совершенно невозможно, и Белла проговорила:  
- Чтобы служить своей стране, мэм.  
- Чушь! – скривилась сержант Янг. – Не надо мне зачитывать рекламный буклет. Я его наизусть знаю!  
- Я всегда была серой мышью. Надо мной издевались в школе. А теперь мои родители разводятся и делят меня, как имущество, - сказала правду Белла. – Всем наплевать на меня. Мне это надоело, мэм.  
- Надоело, что тебя все считают ничтожеством? – хмыкнула сержант.  
- Да, мэм, - подтвердила Белла. – Родителям все равно, чего я хочу.  
- А чего ты хочешь? – спросила Двуликая. – Перестать быть ничтожеством? Если ты и дальше будешь вести себя так, как сейчас, ты им останешься. Форма не меняет человека. Ты была серой мышью, а теперь стала пятнистой, но все равно осталась мышью!  
- Но я стараюсь, мэм, - возразила Белла, которую очень задели слова дрилла.  
- Нет, Свон, не стараешься. Потому что тебе плевать на морскую пехоту, на своих товарищей и на страну тебе тоже плевать! - гневно выплюнула в лицо Белле сержант Янг. – Ты думаешь только о своей заднице, и если ее никто не облизывает, тебе становится обидно. Пока тебе насрать на всех, всем будет насрать на тебя. Мне еще не за что тебя уважать и другим рекрутам тоже. Докажи, что ты можешь прикрыть спину товарища, преодолеть страх и боль и победить врага. И ты вылезешь из того дерьма, в котором ты бултыхаешься.  
Белла почувствовала, как жар приливает к лицу. Это было самое неприятное, что ей когда-либо говорили. Но хотя ей и было обидно и больно это слышать, она с досадой понимала, что сержант Янг права.  
- Ты отработаешь мне эти две недели по полной, Свон! - проговорила тем временем Двуликая. – Пока все в свободное время будут смотреть телевизор и писать письма, будешь отжиматься, бегать, приседать и ползать. Никто тебя жалеть не будет. Привыкай.  
- Ай, ай, мэм! – крикнула Белла, и сержант Янг вышла из палаты.  
Белла легла на кушетку и уткнулась лицом в пахнущую лекарствами подушку и тут увидела, что к ее койке подошла медсестра со шприцем и какими-то инструментами в руках.  
- Полковник Каллен сказал, что тебе нужно удалить кровь из полости коленного сустава, - произнесла девушка. Медсестра была очень маленькой и худенькой, с короткими, слегка растрепанными темными волосами. – Я капитан Элис Брендон, старшая медсестра. Но ты можешь называть меня просто Элис. Тебя как зовут?  
- Белла, - ответила Белла. Элис показалась ей очень милой.  
- Белла, сейчас тебе будет слегка неприятно, но придется потерпеть, - сказала Элис, подготавливая колено Беллы к процедуре. – Будет очень больно, скажи.  
- Хорошо, - кивнула, собравшись с духом, Белла.  
- Ладно, - широко улыбнулась Элис и поднесла к колену Беллы иглу. – Тогда приступим.

Элис разговаривала с Беллой все время, пока выполняла свою работу. Видимо, она делала это, чтобы отвлечь пациентку от неприятных ощущений, и это ей действительно удалось.  
Казалось, Элис знала все обо всех, кто служил в Пэррис-Айленде, и с удовольствием делилась своими знаниями.  
- Кто твой старший дрилл-инструктор? – спросила Элис.  
- Сержант Эмили Янг, - ответила Белла.  
- Повезло тебе, - неожиданно заявила Элис. – Она хорошая. За своих рекрутов любого порвет и на звания не посмотрит.  
Белла удивилась такой характеристике, а Элис, заметив ее удивление, рассмеялась:  
- Орет она, конечно, во всю глотку. Но тут все дриллы орут. Готовят к боевым условиям. Сержант Янг поначалу не умела орать на рекрутов, она ведь вообще очень спокойная, на самом деле. Но потом поняла, что рекруты иначе не понимают, и теперь вопит, как Джимми Хендрикс!  
Белла вспомнила, что с лейтенантом Калленом сержант Янг действительно разговаривала спокойно и сдержанно, и у нее тут же разгорелось любопытство.  
- Элис, а ты знаешь лейтенанта Каллена? – спросила Белла.  
- Сына полковника? – засмеялась Элис. – О, это же настоящая шекспировская трагедия. «Отелло»!  
- В каком смысле? – не поняла Белла.  
- В прямом. Лейтенант Каллен женился сразу после окончания Аннаполиса (5). Полковник его отговаривал, но тот взбунтовался. Влюбился по уши. Скоро его жена забеременела. А через два месяца после рождения дочки его отправили в Афганистан, - с готовностью принялась рассказывать Элис, не забывая ловко и практически безболезненно осуществлять манипуляции с коленом Беллы. – Через год на их колонну напали талибы. Куча раненых, пять убитых. Каллен был тяжело ранен, но отстреливался до последнего. А когда патроны кончились, врукопашную с талибом дрался. Короче, героизм проявил. Ему за это потом «Военно-морской крест» дали. Но не в этом суть. Как только он подлечился, сразу поехал домой. Решил жене сюрприз сделать. Приехал в форме, с цветами, заходит в дом, а она в их постели с каким-то мужиком. Ну и тут у него просто крыша слетела. Он этого мужика чуть в бассейне не утопил. Жена полицию вызвала. А потом на него в суд подала. Якобы он ее избил и угрожал убить. А он ее и пальцем не тронул. Суд их развел и запретил ему к ней приближаться. С тех пор она ему с дочкой видеться не дает. Он за полтора года Карли всего раз двадцать видел. А теперь эта стерва собралась замуж за какого-то итальянского бизнесмена и уезжает к нему вместе с дочкой.  
- Капитан Брендон, вы уже все местные сплетни рекруту Свон пересказали или мне позже зайти? – с порога осведомился полковник Каллен.  
- Все, сэр, - ничуть не смутилась Элис и вскочила со стула. – Я закончила, Белла. Ну как, больно было?  
- Совсем чуть-чуть, - улыбнулась Белла.  
- Вы свободны, капитан Брендон, - сказал полковник Каллен.  
- Спасибо, сэр. Вы ведь придете на мою вечеринку? – звонко, как колокольчик, засмеялась Элис.  
- Разумеется. Я взял гитару. Буду петь песни про Вьетнам, - сказал с серьезным лицом полковник Каллен, но глаза его улыбались.  
- Отлично! А еще у нас будет твистер! – радостно сообщила капитан Брендон. – Удачи, Белла! Поправляйся!  
Капитан Брендон убежала, что-то напевая и даже слегка подпрыгивая, а полковник Каллен пояснил:  
- Мы тут сегодня вдвоем дежурим, потому что остальные готовят вечеринку для капитана Брендон. Она завтра уезжает в Квантико (6) на афганский тренинг, а потом поедет в Афганистан командовать сестринским подразделением. Ну что, рекрут Свон, все оказалось не так страшно, верно? – тепло улыбнулся он.  
- Да, сэр, - кивнула Белла, и впервые за все проведенное в Пэррис-Айленде время ей вдруг показалось, что она все-таки сможет здесь прижиться.

1 - Пурпурное сердце (Purple Heart) — военная медаль США, вручаемая всем американским военнослужащим, погибшим или получившим ранения в результате действий противника.  
2 – Ди Ай (D.I) – сокращение от Drill Instructor.  
3 – Баграм – одна из крупнейших военных баз коалиции стран НАТО в Афганистане.  
4 - кровоизлияние в полость сустава.  
5 – Аннаполис - военная академия, готовящая офицеров для ВМС США и Корпуса морской пехоты США. Расположена в городе Аннаполис, штат Мэриленд, поэтому сама академия часто также неофициально называется Аннаполис.  
6 - Квантико - база Корпуса Морской Пехоты США в штате Вирджиния.


	8. Chapter 8

Белла вошла в лекционную аудиторию, опираясь на костыли. Все тут же с любопытством повернулись в ее сторону, а на лице Хайди мгновенно расцвела улыбка, которую та даже не попыталась скрыть.  
- Садись, - освободила ей место рядом с собой Зафрина.  
Белла осторожно опустилась на стул. Полковник Каллен продержал ее в медицинском отсеке почти сутки и, убедившись, что Белла получила действительно лишь надрыв какой-то связки со сложным названием, а не перелом, отпустил ее, запретив серьезные нагрузки на ногу. Впрочем, Белла при всем желании не смогла бы сейчас бегать и прыгать – с этим идиотским наколенником и костылями она чувствовала себя беспомощным инвалидом.  
- Белла, ты выглядишь как ветеран войны! – весело произнесла Бри Таннер, сидящая позади них.  
- Молчать! – призвала всех к тишине сержант Янг. – Рекрут Свон, все рекруты должны находиться в аудитории за пятнадцать минут до начала лекции. Весь взвод был здесь вовремя, а рекрут Свон явилась одновременно с инструкторами. Встать, Свон!  
Взяв костыли, Белла медленно поднялась.  
- Рекрут Свон, морпех может не выполнить приказ командира только если его убили. А ты слишком хорошо выглядишь для мертвеца. Не можешь идти быстро – выходи заранее. Сесть, рекрут Свон. Еще одно опоздание, и наказан будет весь взвод.  
- Да, мэм, - отозвалась Белла и тяжело опустилась на место, а сержант Янг произнесла:  
- Кто из вас, дьявольские щенки (1), знает, что такое амтрак? Рекрут Таннер!  
- Это железнодорожная компания (2), мэм, - ответила без промедления Бри.  
- Разумеется, рекрут Таннер, мы здесь изучаем чертовы поезда, - искривила сержант Янг свой и без того кривой рот. – Амтрак – это машина-амфибия, которая применяется штурмовыми десантными батальонами для высадки на сушу, переброски с десантных кораблей на берег во время операций в береговой зоне и последующего боевого обеспечения. Можете видеть ее на экране.  
Белла посмотрела на фото, появившееся на полотне проектора за спиной сержанта Янг, и увидела нечто устрашающе огромное, похожее на консервную банку или жестяную коробку на гусеницах, из чрева которого выскакивали вооруженные винтовками морпехи.  
- Скоро вы познакомитесь с этой крошкой поближе, - заявила сержант Янг. – Это Amphibious Assault Vehicle – 7A1. Сокращенно AAV-7A1. Принята на вооружение в 1972 году. Использовалась во время операции в Гренаде, «Буре в пустыне» и в Ираке. Экипаж состоит из четырех человек – механика-водителя, командира, стрелка и члена экипажа, который находится в задней части машины. В кормовой части расположено десантное отделение, в котором размещается двадцать пять человек десанта. AAV-7A1 способна передвигаться по суше и по воде за счет двух водометов, оснащенных механизмом поворота. Вооружение амтрака состоит из автоматической пушки M242 Bushmaster и гранатомета Mk-19. Рекрут Рено! – вдруг прошипела она, прервав свой крайне сложный для понимания монолог. – У тебя что, в мозгах встроенный диктофон?  
- Нет, мэм, - совершенно спокойно ответила Виктория.  
- Тогда какого черта ты не ведешь записи, а пялишься на свои ногти? – осведомилась Двуликая.  
- Я все это знаю, мэм, - ничуть не дрогнула Виктория.  
- Знаешь? Много о себе думаешь, рекрут Рено, - ухмыльнулась сержант Янг. – Чем отличается командирский амтрак от обычного?  
- В командирском амтраке отсутствует башня, мэм, а большая часть площади занята оборудованием связи, - ответила незамедлительно Виктория. – Экипаж – три человека плюс пять радистов, три штабных и два боевых командира.  
Сержант Янг усмехнулась.  
- Вес базовой комплектации AAV-7A1?  
- 50200 фунтов, мэм, - сказала Виктория, явно желая продемонстрировать дриллу свой ум и превосходство над другими рекрутами.  
- Толщина брони?  
- Около двух дюймов, - ответила Виктория.  
- Скорость на суше?  
- 40 миль в час.  
- На воде?  
- 8 миль в час.  
- Запас хода?  
- 300 миль, - Виктория была явно довольна собой, потому что весь взвод смотрел на нее с восхищением. И даже Белла поймала себя на мысли, что сейчас Виктория действительно достойна того фурора, который она произвела.  
- Сколько гранат в боекомплекте гранатомета Mk-19? – задала новый вопрос Двуликая, но на этот раз Виктория не ответила.  
- Рекрут Рено, если рекрут заявляет, что он все знает, он готов держать экзамен по всем вопросам курса, - строго произнесла Двуликая, и голос ее угрожающе зазвенел. – Сколько гранат в боекомплекте гранатомета Mk-19?  
- Тысяча двести, мэм, - уже не так уверенно ответила Виктория.  
- Экзамен провален, рекрут Рено! В боекомплекте гранатомета Mk-19 восемьсот шестьдесят четыре гранаты, - произнесла сержант Янг и, пройдя между рядами, подошла к стоящей с краю Виктории, после чего процедила сквозь зубы ей в лицо: - восемьсот шестьдесят четыре гранаты! Никто не может знать всего, рекрут Рено. И это нормально. Ненормально то, что ты считаешь себя гребаным Джимми Нейтроном, а всех остальных, и в том числе дриллов, идиотками из группы поддержки! Если приказано вести записи, значит, ты будешь их вести, даже если ты где-то что-то уже слышала. Потому что это приказ! И потому что всегда найдется то, чего не пишут в Википедии!  
- Ай, ай, мэм! – через силу откликнулась Виктория.  
- И чтобы сбить с рекрута Рено спесь, рекрут Рено сегодня будет драить казарму. И пока носовой платок, которым я проведу по полу, не останется белоснежным, будешь пол языком своим длинным вылизывать! – сверля Викторию взглядом, приказала Двуликая.  
- Ай, ай, мэм! – выкрикнула Виктория, и щеки ее заалели нервными пятнами.  
- Продолжим, - мгновенно успокоилась сержант Янг, восстановив во взводе свой авторитет. – Некоторые амтраки оснащены также комплектами удлиненных зарядов разминирования.

Под конец лекции Белла уже едва удерживалась в сознательном состоянии. От такого обилия цифр, терминов, незнакомых аббревиатур и непонятных слов ее начало резко клонить в сон. Боясь попасться на глаза дриллу спящей, Белла терла веки, дергала себя за волосы, рисовала девушек в безумных нарядах в блокноте, но все было тщетно.  
Голова ее поникла, звуки отдалились, и Белла погрузилась в тягучую дремоту, из которой через некоторое время ее вырвал толчок Зафрины:  
- Свон! Тебя Янг зовет!  
Сон моментально покинул Беллу, и она молнией вскочила на ноги, с грохотом уронив костыли.  
- Рекрут Свон, раз от тебя все равно нет сейчас никакого толку, будешь административным ассистентом старшего дрилл-инструктора, - сообщила Двуликая.  
- Ай, ай, мэм! – выкрикнула Белла со всей возможной живостью, чтобы сержант не догадалась о том, чем Белла Свон занималась последнюю треть лекции.  
- Все свободны. Рекрут Свон, за стол. Будешь зарплатные ведомости заполнять, - приказала сержант Янг.  
Все рекруты, счастливые, что экзекуция, наконец, закончилась, вылились из аудитории шумным потоком, а Белла послушно перебралась за стол.  
Сержант Янг кинула перед ней кучу бланков и, показав, как надо их заполнять, достала телефон и куда-то позвонила:  
- Здорово, Пол. Это сержант Янг. От Улея никаких вестей не поступало? Они еще в Фаллудже (3) или их уже куда-то в другое место отправили? Ничего не знаешь? Ясно. А я как обычно. Свежее мясо приехало. Сопли им подтираю. Ладно. Удачи, брат. Звони, если что.  
Убрав телефон, она посмотрела на Беллу, которая уткнулась в ведомости, чтобы не казалось, будто она подслушивала личные разговоры дрилла.  
- Рекрут Свон, ты хотя бы что-то вообще умеешь? - спросила вдруг Двуликая.  
- Что вы имеете в виду, мэм? – подняла голову Белла.  
- Ну, бегаешь ты хреново. Подтягиваться не умеешь. Отжимаешься тоже черт знает как, - произнесла сержант Янг, как будто специально повернувшись к Белле своей «злой» половиной. – Падаешь на ровном месте. Из-за ерундовой травмы ревешь как блондинка, сломавшая ноготь. Спишь на лекции. И драться ты наверняка тоже не умеешь.  
- Нет, мэм, - подтвердила пристыжено Белла.  
- Так что ты вообще умеешь, Свон, кроме как убалтывать рекрутеров и сдавать тесты? - повторила свой вопрос Янг.  
- Стрелять, мэм. Я умею стрелять.  
- Стрелять? – ухмыльнулась Двуликая. – Из водяного пистолетика?  
- Нет, мэм. Из охотничьей винтовки, - сказала Белла. – И из боевого пистолета. Мой отец – полицейский, а его лучший друг был охотником. Я ходила с ними на охоту в лес.  
- На кого охотились?  
- На зайцев и на оленей, мэм, - произнесла Белла, вспомнив, как Гарри Клируотер учил ее стрелять, а Белла, Сет и Лея соревновались, кто из них более меткий, стреляя по любимой кепке Чарли, надетой на сук. Чарли потом долго ругался за порванную в клочья кепку, а Рене весело смеялась. Это было за два года до того, как Рене сбежала из Форкса с Филом.  
- Ты стреляла? – спросила тем временем Двуликая.  
- Конечно, стреляла, - сказала Белла.  
- Я спрашиваю, в животных стреляла?  
Белла замялась и ответила:  
- Да, мэм. Стреляла. В оленя.  
- Убила?  
- Ранила, - сказала Белла, и ее бросило в холодный пот, а во рту сразу стало противно кисло. В отличие от истории с кепкой, это воспоминание было совсем не радостным.  
Ей было четырнадцать. Собаки Гарри выследили оленя. Белла оказалась к нему ближе всех. Она была по-детски влюблена в Сета и очень хотела произвести на него впечатление. И когда олень показался среди веток, она прицелилась и выстрелила. Олень повалился на бок и задергался. Из шеи у него хлестала кровь. Чарли в тот день не пошел с ними, и первым к ней подскочил Гарри. Олень продолжал биться в судорогах, и никак не умирал. Беллу вырвало, а Гарри отпихнул ее и пристрелил оленя.  
Больше она на охоту с Клируотерами не ходила, объяснив Чарли, что ей гораздо больше нравится сидеть в кресле с книжкой, чем продираться сквозь кусты и блуждать по грязным нехоженым просекам. Про оленя она отцу так и не рассказала.  
- С какого расстояния стреляла? – осведомилась сержант Янг.  
- Не помню, мэм, - ответила Белла, жалея, что вспомнила об этом случае. – Кажется, там было около ста футов…  
- Ты подстрелила оленя со ста футов? – хмыкнула Двуликая. – Бросай ведомости, рекрут Свон. За мной. Сейчас проверим, наврала ты мне или нет.

Сержант Янг привела Беллу на полигон за казармой и приказала ждать. Через пять минут Двуликая появилась, неся на плече винтовку, а в руках учебную имитацию человеческого торса. Подвесив ее за крюк на турнике, сержант Янг подошла к Белле и сняла с плеча винтовку.  
- Это M14, - пояснила Двуликая, демонстрируя Белле простенькую на вид по сравнению с теми, которые им показывали на лекции, винтовку.

– Она широко использовалась во время Вьетнамской войны, а сейчас считается устаревшей. Но для молокососов самое то. Раз стоять тебе нельзя, стрелять будешь лежа. Это даже проще, чем стоя, - сообщила сержант Янг.  
Быстро, но обстоятельно показав Белле, как заряжать винтовку, в какой позе лежать, как держать M14, чтобы при отдаче не сломать себе нос, куда надо прижимать приклад и как прицеливаться, сержант Янг сунула ей винтовку и отошла в сторону.  
Белла взяла винтовку в руки. Она была заметно тяжелее, чем та, из которой ее учил стрелять Гарри.  
Старательно следуя всему, что говорила Двуликая, Белла осторожно опустилась на землю, поставила винтовку на упор, прижала приклад к плечевой ямке и прицелилась.  
- Огонь! – приказала сержант Янг, и Белла выстрелила, вздрогнув даже до того, как прозвучал сам выстрел.  
Пуля прошла далеко от цели.  
- Прижимай приклад к щеке и не дергайся во время выстрела. Сбиваешь пулю вправо. И наваливаться щекой на приклад тоже хреново. Уйдет влево, - сказала Двуликая. – Вторая попытка.  
Приготовившись, Белла снова прицелилась, на этот раз крепко прижав приклад к щеке.  
- Огонь! – опять приказала Двуликая.  
Белла выстрелила, и снова мишень осталась нетронутой. Черт возьми, у нее не получается даже то, что раньше выходило очень даже неплохо! Сейчас Двуликая точно накажет ее за ложь, решив, что она выдумала историю с оленем, чтобы набить себе цену, и ей придется мыть казарму вместе с Викторией.  
- Стреляй на выдохе. Колени к земле прижми, - напутствовала ее резкими выкриками сержант Янг. – Третья попытка!  
Белла собралась с духом. Вспомнила ехидную ухмылку лейтенанта Каллена и слова сержанта Янг о том, что ей пора перестать быть пятнистой мышью.  
Она должна сейчас сделать это.  
Палец Беллы решительно лег на курок.  
Задержав дыхание, она прицелилась, прожигая взглядом проклятую мишень.  
- Огонь! – отдала приказ сержант Янг.  
Белла, выдохнув, выстрелила.  
И… мимо!  
- Твою мать! – не сдержалась Белла и с опаской покосилась на Двуликую и вдруг увидела, что та смеется и, причем, совсем не злобно.  
- Рекрут Свон, ты всерьез собиралась мне сейчас показать снайперскую точность? – заметив вытянувшееся лицо Беллы, она пояснила. – Я увидела все, что нужно. Оружие в руках ты держала. Стрелять можешь, и тебе это нравится. Техника у тебя дерьмо, но это не проблема, если есть желание научиться попадать в цель. Свободна, рекрут Свон. Ведомости заполнишь вечером после ужина.  
- Да, мэм, - сказала слегка растерянная от ее слов Белла, возвращая Двуликой винтовку, и направилась в казарму.  
- Свон! – окликнула ее сержант Янг. – Забудь ты про этого оленя!  
Белла обернулась и увидела, как Двуликая стоя выстрелила в мишень. Пуля вонзилась манекену в живот.  
Опустив винтовку, Янг посмотрела на Беллу и произнесла:  
- Здесь тебя научат стрелять в людей.

(1) Дьявольские щенки - морпехов часто называют "дьявольскими псами" за верность и доблесть. Рекруты же, по мнению сержанта Янг, пока достойны быть только дьявольскими щенками.  
(2) Амтрак - Amtrak - Национальная железнодорожная пассажирская корпорация США  
(3) Фаллуджа – Эль-Фаллуджа – город в Ираке.


	9. Chapter 9

Возвращаясь с полигона под впечатлением от знакомства с M14, Белла толкнула дверь в казарму и, сделав всего один шаг, вдруг потеряла равновесие.  
Костыли заскользили по мокрому полу и, не совладав с ними, Белла едва не растянулась в коридоре, но ее вовремя подхватила метнувшаяся к ней Бри.  
- Свон, - прошипела стоящая рядом со шваброй в руках Виктория. - Я вижу, ты как обычно не смотришь под ноги. И между прочим, я только что вымыла здесь пол, а ты наследила своими кривыми ногами!  
С раздражением Виктория швырнула швабру Белле:  
- Убери за собой!  
Белла посмотрела на пол возле двери и не увидела на нем никаких грязных следов, только разлитую повсюду воду. Видимо, на одной из таких луж она и поскользнулась при входе.  
- Ты плохо слышишь, Свон? - повысила голос Виктория. - Убери за собой!  
- Это не мне приказали убирать казарму, - спокойно ответила Белла. - И я вытерла ноги перед тем, как войти.  
Виктория уже открыла рот, чтобы поставить ее на место, но вдруг дверь распахнулась, и в казарму как всегда стремительно влетела Двуликая и поскользнулась на той же луже, что и Белла. Каким-то чудом удержавшись на ногах, но не слабо приложившись головой о косяк, сержант Янг проорала:  
- Твою мать! Здесь что, какая-то псина луж наделала?  
Бри захихикала в кулак, а Виктория сжала зубы.  
- Рекрут Рено, что за всемирный потоп здесь произошел? Это не палуба эсминца, Рено! - кричала во все горло Двуликая. - Не можешь тряпкой пол вытереть, вытирай волосами! У тебя их много, весь пол ими высушишь. Убрать немедленно все это дерьмо!  
- Есть, мэм, - сухо произнесла Виктория и принялась вытирать пол, а сержант Янг повернулась к вошедшей следом Зафрине:  
- Рекрут Нобоа, раздать письма. Свободное время - час. Через час весь взвод должен быть на лекции.  
Сержант Янг, потирая затылок и матерясь, вышла из казармы, а Зафрина с усмешкой произнесла:  
- Неудачный у тебя денек, да, Рено?  
- Заткнись, Нобоа, и ешь свои бананы, - огрызнулась Виктория.  
- А ты значит, еще и расистка, - рассмеялась Зафрина и вытащила из стопки писем, которую она держала в руках, небольшой белый конверт. - Тебе, кстати, письмо, Рено. Из Детского приюта Нового Орлеана.  
- Отдай! - потребовала, поймав на себе взгляды других рекрутов, Виктория.  
- Извинись за бананы и отдам, - сказала Зафрина и подняла руку с письмом вверх. Она была почти на голову выше Виктории, и та даже в прыжке не смогла бы отнять у нее письмо.  
- Отдай письмо! - как разъяренная кошка прошипела Виктория.  
- Извинись, - не отступила Зафрина.  
- Оставь его себе, - с презрением бросила Виктория и, швырнув на пол швабру, выбежала из казармы.  
Бри с беспокойством посмотрела ей вслед и проговорила:  
- Похоже, мы ее здорово разозлили...

Лежа после отбоя на койке, Белла ворочалась и никак не могла уснуть. Увидев, что свесившаяся сверху рука Зафрины выщелкивает пальцами какой-то ритм, Белла шлепнула своего боевого товарища по ладони. Зафрина тут же перегнулась через край койки и спросила:  
- Случилось что-то?  
- Нет... - Белла замялась. - Просто, Заф... Получается, что Виктория выросла в детском доме?  
- Видимо, - пожала плечами Зафрина. - Я не читала письмо. Швырнула его ей на койку. А что?  
- Ну... Наверное, поэтому она такая... злобная, - сказала Белла шепотом.  
- Ты что, жалеешь ее что ли? - Зафрина ухмыльнулась. - Неважно, почему человек стал тварью. Важно, что он ею стал. А душа у Рено черная, как моя задница.  
Белла улыбнулась: Зафрина никогда не стеснялась в выражениях.  
- Мы ведь не знаем, что ей там пришлось пережить, - проговорила Белла, вспомнив про фотографию счастливой Виктории с красивым парнем по имени Джеймс, которую Рено вырвала у нее во время досмотра вещей.  
- Что бы ты ни пережил, другие люди в этом не виноваты, - заявила Зафрина. - Я жила на улице с двенадцати лет после того, как отца арестовали по доносу, а наш дом сожгли, и мама погибла при пожаре. Я работала на банановой плантации, где меня били кнутом, как осла, и заставляли отсасывать у босса. Потом я состояла в молодежной банде. А в шестнадцать лет меня чуть не изнасиловали в подвале трое пьяных скотов, но я пырнула одного ножиком и сбежала. Да и потом много чего еще было. По твоей логике, детка, я должна всех ненавидеть. А я просто хочу жить как человек, и чтобы вокруг было меньше дерьма, - Зафрина усмехнулась.- Виктория же количество дерьма в мире только увеличивает. Страдания были посланы Иову, чтобы испытать его веру и добродетель. Рено давно не брала в руки Библию.  
Белла хотела сказать что-то в ответ, но поняла, что любые ее слова прозвучат фальшиво и неуместно, а Зафрина как ни в чем ни бывало улыбнулась и произнесла:  
- Не бери ты это в голову, Свон. Спи. Не выспишься - опять на лекции храпеть будешь.  
- Спокойной ночи, Заф, - сказала Белла тихо.  
- Спокойной ночи, Би, - откликнулась Зафрина, и уже через несколько минут Белла услышала сверху мерное сопение.  
Белла уткнулась в подушку и задумалась.  
Только сейчас она поняла вдруг, как на самом деле прекрасна ее жизнь и какой пустяк ее нынешние проблемы по сравнению с тем, что приходится испытывать другим людям. И если можно пройти через такой кошмар и не сломаться, неужели она не сможет надрать Виктории задницу?  
"Ну держись, Виктория", - подумала Белла, и с этой светлой мыслью провалилась в глубокий сон.

- Подъем! - вдруг услышала Белла сквозь сон громкий крик сержанта Янг.  
Разлепив веки, она увидела, как по погруженной в темноту казарме мечутся огни фонарей. Все вокруг зашевелились. Сверху спрыгнула Зафрина и принялась в спешке натягивать форму.  
Всё еще не до конца проснувшись, Белла схватила брюки и успела только надеть их на здоровую ногу, как свет фонарика ударил ей в лицо, и второй дрилл Кармен Родригес прокричала:  
- Построиться! В том виде, в каком есть!  
Взвод очумевших спросонья рекрутов выстроился в коридоре между рядами коек.  
Посмотрев на других девчонок, Белла поняла, что не одну ее застал врасплох внезапный налет дриллов. На Бри была только форменная куртка, но не было штанов. Сью из Миннесоты успела надеть штаны, но сверху осталась в одном спортивном бюстгальтере. Хайди нацепила форму, но стояла в строю босиком. Зафрина не успела застегнуть ремень и собрать в хвост волосы. Мэгги из Канзаса и вовсе пришлось встать в строй с голой грудью, потому что дриллы строго запретили им прикасаться к вещам, которые они не успели надеть. Не лучше выглядели и остальные девушки. И лишь Виктория стояла в полной боевой готовности, бесстрастно глядя перед собой.  
- Ночью казарму атаковал отряд повстанцев и перестрелял нахрен две трети взвода, - сообщила, появившись перед ними, сержант Янг. - Морпехи встретили врага голыми сиськами и обвисшими задницами. В таком виде они и отправились к праотцам, - сделав паузу, она еще раз посмотрела на девушек и заорала. - В любое время дня и ночи вы, вашу мать, должны быть готовы к бою! Врагу плевать, спите вы, жрете или расселись с газеткой на унитазе! Взвод должен быть на ногах и не с голым задом через сорок пять секунд после команды "Подъем"! Весь взвод будет сейчас одеваться и раздеваться, пока не сделает все как положено! Отбой!  
Девушки быстро сняли с себя форму и залезли в кровати.  
- Подъем! - уже меньше, чем через минуту, закричала сержант Янг.  
Рекруты пулей выскочили из коек и принялись натягивать камуфляж.  
- Вы не на свидание наряжаетесь, дамы! -торопила их сержант Янг. Когда взвод наконец выстроился в ровную линию, одетый по всем правилам, сержант Янг недовольно заявила:  
- Две минуты, тридцать секунд. Да пока вы собираетесь, всю базу уже разнесут в клочки и вас на месте положат. Вернуться в койки!  
Проклиная все на свете, Белла вернулась в кровать, чтобы через минуту опять из нее выпрыгнуть.  
День сурка продолжался еще около часа, пока, наконец, до смерти уставший взвод на уложился в необходимые сорок пять секунд.  
- Теперь вас положат хотя бы не с голым задом, - оптимистично сообщила сержант Янг, осмотрев выстроившихся перед ней девушек. - Сладких снов, рекруты!- с косой улыбкой пожелала она и направилась к выходу.  
Как только сержант Янг и двое других дриллов покинули казарму, по ней пронесся тяжелый вздох.  
На "сладкий сон" им оставался всего один час.

- Подъем! Тревога! - сквозь сон услышала Белла и тут же вскочила как подорванная.  
Но вдруг поняла, что форма на ней уже есть, а потом услышала радостный хохот Эммета МакКарти.  
- Извини, я просто не мог пройти мимо, - сказал он, отсмеявшись и похлопав Беллу по плечу. - Ты так смешно спала носом в тарелке.  
Белла протерла глаза и в ужасе поняла, что действительно заснула в столовой, положив голову прямо на тарелку, которая к счастью оказалась чистой.  
- Привет, Эммет, - сказала она, посмотрев на старого знакомого, который в своей любимой медвежьей манере развалился перед ней на скамье с широченной улыбкой на лице. - Как у тебя дела?  
- Отлично, - воскликнул Эммет. - Меня выбрали взводным лидером, и я подружился со всем взводом. У нас там классные ребята. И половина из них бейсболисты, прикинь!  
- А вторая половина - футболисты? - улыбнулась Белла.  
- Да нет, есть и обычные парни, - не понял иронии Эммет. - А чего это ты такая сонная?  
- Ночью нас десять раз поднимали дриллы и заставляли одеваться на скорость, - зевнув, ответила Белла.  
- Наши тоже так делают, - засмеялся Эммет. - А еще они ходят по казарме ночью и проверяют, спим мы или всякими неуставными вещами занимаемся - едим, например, втихаря сладости или еще чего. У нас один рекрут ночью дро... ну, мастурбировал короче. И дрилл ему в ухо так заорал, что у бедняги теперь никогда, наверное, не встанет!  
Белла засмеялась и подумала, что этому парню, кажется, не повезло еще больше, чем ей. Вряд ли он теперь до окончания подготовки отделается от пошлых шуточек на свой счет.  
- Идем, - сказал ей Эммет. - У вас ведь тоже сейчас должна быть лекция?  
Белла взяла лежащие рядом костыли и стала осторожно подниматься из-за стола.  
- Тебя что, уже подстрелили враги? - улыбнулся Эммет, поддерживая ее за локоть.  
- Упала во время пробежки и порвала связки, - со вздохом сообщила Белла.  
- У меня такое на матче было. Я так старался мяч отбить, а питчер (1), сука, такой крученый завернул, - ударился в воспоминания Эммет. - Я значит, отступаю, отступаю, и тут как навернусь со всей дури. Больно было - жуть. Лежу я и думаю: "Ну все, МакКарти, сыграл ты свой последний матч. Не быть тебе лучшим бэттером (2) сезона". А в итоге уже через три недели я так мяч отбил, что про меня даже в газете написали. Так что ты, это, не парься, Изи. Да и костыли тебе очень идут.  
- Ты джентльмен, Эммет, - засмеялась Белла, и они вместе вышли из столовой.  
Заметив собравшуюся возле доски объявлений толпу рекрутов, они тоже подошли к ней и увидели плакат, сообщавший о том, что через три недели в депо состоятся соревнования между взводами и в личном зачете по спортивным и военным дисциплинам.  
- Круто! - тут же оживился Эммет. - Обожаю соревнования!  
- Да, я помню, - подмигнула ему Белла. - Твоя команда чемпионат штата пять раз выигрывала, - вспомнила она эмоциональную речь Эммета перед рекрутером.  
- А теперь мой взвод выиграет кубок Пэррис-Айленда! - решительно заявил Эммет и повернулся к Белле. - Ваш взвод ведь тоже будет в соревнованиях участвовать. В какой дисциплине заявишься? В соревнованиях на самого умного рекрута?  
- Нет, Эммет, - улыбнулась ему Белла. - На самого меткого.

(1) Питчер (pitcher) - в бейсболе игрок, который бросает мяч.  
(2) Бэттер (batter) - игрок с битой, который мяч отбивает.


	10. Chapter 10

- Шутишь? - сделал большие глаза Эммет, услышав ее слова.  
- Нет. Я собираюсь участвовать в соревнованиях по стрельбе, - сказала Белла.  
- Ты умеешь стрелять? - спросил Эммет с таким видом, словно Белла призналась, что она прилетела с другой планеты.  
- Да, умею, - кивнула Белла. - Как я уже говорила, на курок пальцем нажимают, а не...  
- Я помню, - с хохотом прервал ее Эммет. - Просто я никак не могу представить тебя с винтовкой. Ты очень на мою сестру похожа, а она терпеть оружие не может. Когда мы с отцом с охоты с добычей возвращались, она нас отвлекала, чтобы мы ушли куда-нибудь, и всю нашу добычу хоронила. Отец потом ревел, как раненый гризли!  
- Я похожа на твою сестру? - удивилась Белла.  
- Ага. Очень. Она тоже очень умная и все время падает, - сказал Эммет. - Над ней в школе даже издевались, потому что она такая... ну, настоящий нерд(1), в общем. Пока я об этом не узнал и не навалял им всем. Нерды, они ведь тоже люди, только... умные.  
- Эммет, ты не только джентльмен, но и философ, - улыбнулась Белла, подумав, что, наверное, из-за схожести с сестрой МакКарти так ее и опекает.  
- Кстати, я ведь теперь дядя, - сообщил радостно Эммет. - У сестры мальчик родился. Подрастет, тоже бейсболистом будет!  
- А может, он будет нердом? - засмеялась Белла.  
- Не будет. Он уже сейчас орет как наш тренер и к бите тянется! - сказал Эммет. - Я по скайпу видел!

После очередной долгой и навевающей сон лекции о технических характеристиках танка "Абрамс" Белла решила взять карту, чтобы позвонить домой, но уже возле телефонного автомата ее тормознула Двуликая.  
- Рекрут Свон, в настройках веб-камеры разбираешься? - осведомилась она.  
- Да, мэм, - ответила Белла.  
- Тогда за мной, - приказала сержант Янг, и Белла послушно заковыляла по коридору за дриллом.  
- Заходи, - сказала Двуликая, когда они вошли в казарму, и распахнула перед Беллой дверь своей каюты.  
Белла еще ни разу не была в каюте Двуликой, только слышала от Зафрины о том, что на стенах у дрилла куча фотографий из Афганистана, но ни на одной нет ее самой.  
- Изображение есть, а звука нет, - сказала Двуликая, показав на стоящий на столе ноутбук. - Разберись.  
- Да, мэм, - кивнула Белла и села на стул перед компьютером.  
На экране ноутбука было видно молодого мужчину в форме, который тоже сидел за столом в затемненном помещении и беззвучно открывал рот, одновременно пытаясь что-то показывать жестами. Белла покопалась в настройках, проверила соединение, но не нашла никаких проблем.  
- Не знаю, в чем дело, мэм, - произнесла она. - Проще, наверное, по телефону позвонить.  
- Сама знаю, что проще. Но он в Ираке, а не в соседнем штате, - сердито буркнула Двуликая.  
Белла тут же поняла, что это видимо и есть тот самый Улей, о котором вчера спрашивала сержант Янг по телефону. А парень на экране взял лист бумаги, быстро написал на нем что-то и поднес к камере.  
Прочитав надпись, Белла поняла, что увидела больше, чем следовало.  
На листе было большими буквами выведено: "Сержант Янг, ты выйдешь за меня?"  
Двуликая замерла, прочитав надпись, после чего посмотрела на Беллу и сказала:  
- Надо было всё делать самой.  
- Я никому не скажу, мэм, - заверила ее Белла, всеми силами стараясь не улыбаться, но сержант Янг махнула рукой и, взяв лист, тоже что-то на нем написала и поднесла к камере.  
Улей радостно засмеялся и куда-то в сторону показал знак "окей", после чего к нему тут же подскочила толпа крепких парней в форме, которые подняли Улея вместе со стулом и рьяно принялись его поздравлять, махая руками в камеру.  
- Идиоты, - нежно произнесла Двуликая. - И это наши лучшие снайперы. Свободна, Свон, - сказала она Белле.  
Белла поднялась со стула и краем глаза увидела лист, который показывала Улею сержант Янг. На нем было всего два слова: "Да, сэр".  
Двуликая проследила за ее взглядом и уже более настойчиво повторила:  
- Свободна, Свон!  
- Прошу прощения, мэм, - проговорила Белла и, подумав, добавила. - Поздравляю, мэм.  
Двуликая криво усмехнулась и ответила:  
- Спасибо, Свон. Но это - военная тайна. Растреплешь - трибунал.

Пытаясь прогнать из головы образ сержанта Янг в белом платье, с фатой и винтовкой, из дула которой торчит букет невесты, Белла все же решила закончить начатое и позвонить домой, пока еще оставалось время до лекции.  
Трубку подняла Рене.  
- Привет, мам, - сказала Белла и уже стала подыскивать приличные слова, которыми можно было бы описать ее жизнь в армии, как вдруг услышала в трубке истерические рыдания. - Мам? Что случилось?  
- Твой отец завел любовницу! - сквозь слезы выдала Рене. - Подлец!  
Белла не знала, что сказать. Ведь не стоит, наверное, напоминать ей, что Рене первая сбежала с Филом на глазах у всего Форкса?  
- И ладно бы это была какая-то шлюха из бара. Или Аманда Стивенс. Она как резиновая женщина, к таким и ревновать стыдно, - продолжала блистать своей особенной логикой Рене. - Но он... Он спит со Сью Клируотер! С вдовой своего лучшего друга! И этого человека Форкс опять переизбрал шерифом (2)! Да его самого должна забрать полиция нравов! Мы, между прочим, все еще не в разводе, а он... - Рене трагически всхлипнула. - Кобель!  
Ошеломленная Белла не знала, что она вообще может об этом сказать. Чарли встречается со Сью? Конечно, они всегда проводили много времени вместе, и особенно после смерти Гарри. Но Белла была уверена, что их связывают лишь дружба и теплые воспоминания о рано ушедшем близком человеке.  
- Теперь понятно, чего он добивался! Он мне мстил! Заставил меня поверить, что он любит меня и хочет вернуть! А теперь бросает меня, когда я жду от него ребенка! - рыдала Рене.  
- От него? - не сумела сдержать изумление Белла. - А как же Фил?  
- Или от Фила! Но Фил ведь обязательно сделает тест на отцовство! Лора Морган видела меня с Чарли и все ему донесла! - воскликнула Рене. - Как он мог так со мной поступить! Никогда не доверяй мужчинам, Белла! Им всегда нужно от женщины только одно!  
Белла подумала, что если предлагать мужчинам только одно, именно для этого тебя потом и будут использовать, но вместо этого сказала:  
- Все будет в порядке, мама. Ты все равно отсудишь деньги на ребенка, кто бы ни оказался отцом. Извини, мне пора. У меня лекция.  
- Белла... - вдруг как будто проснулась Рене. - А как у тебя дела?  
- Нормально, - ответила Белла. - Уже троих талибов убила.  
- Вот и хорошо, - сказала рассеянная Рене, которая, задав вопрос, как всегда не удосужилась даже дослушать ответ на него. - Удачи, дорогая.  
- Ага, спасибо. И тебе, - проговорила Белла и повесила трубку.  
- Свон! До лекции пятнадцать минут! Тащи свою задницу в аудиторию! - прокричала проходящая мимо сержант Кармен Родригес. - И штаны подтяни! Висят, как будто ты в них кучу наложила!  
- Есть, мэм! - радостно откликнулась Белла и, быстро перебирая костылями, поскакала на лекцию, на ходу подтягивая брюки.  
- Ты чего это такая довольная? - поинтересовалась Зафрина, когда Белла, сияя, села рядом с ней за стол.  
- Я не дома! - радостно выдохнула Белла.  
- А я бы хотела домой, - тихо произнесла Бри и посмотрела на прямую, как стрела, Викторию, которая и на лекции сидела, словно в строю. - Я ее боюсь...  
- Не бойся, детка, - улыбнулась Зафрина, положив руку Бри на плечо. - Мы не дадим тебя в обиду этой стерве!

После лекции все они строем отправились на полигон. Сегодня новобранцам должны были дать первый урок обращения с оружием.  
Стоя на полигоне, Белла ощутила во всем теле нервную дрожь. Сегодня она уверенно заявила Эммету, что собирается участвовать в соревнованиях по стрельбе. Но она понятия не имела, как стреляют другие рекруты из ее взвода.  
- Заф, а ты умеешь стрелять? - поинтересовалась Белла у своего боевого товарища.  
- Из пистолета, - ответила Зафрина. - В моем квартале без пушки даже из дома выходить не стоит, целым не вернешься.  
Сержант Янг и двое других дриллов продемонстрировали им строение винтовки M16, которое они впрочем, и так видели на лекции, после чего быстро перешли к практическому занятию.  
Первые пять рекрутов стреляли настолько плохо, что Белла слегка расслабилась, и ураган у нее в животе начал стихать.  
Наконец-то нашлось хоть что-то, в чем она не хуже, а может быть, даже и лучше других!  
- Рекрут Рено! Выйти на позицию! - приказала Двуликая, которая несмотря на помолвку была всё так же строга и сурова.  
Виктория, не глядя ни на кого, взяла винтовку и легла на землю, привычным жестом поставив ее на упор. Руки ее не дрожали, колени и каблуки были плотно прижаты к земле, а левая рука крепко держала цевье.  
- Огонь! - приказала Двуликая.  
Виктория, не дрогнув, выстрелила, и весь взвод охнул.  
- Охренеть! Она вообще человек? - в шоке проговорила Мэгги из Канзаса.  
Белла посмотрела на мишень и поняла, что первое место на соревнованиях ей светит только в случае внезапного похищения Виктории пришельцами.  
Торс "врага" был поражен выстрелом рекрута Рено прямо в область сердца.  
Но на лице Двуликой вместо одобрения появилось выражение чуть ли не ярости.  
- Встать, рекрут Рено! - потребовала она.  
Виктория поднялась и встала перед ней, вытянувшись по струнке.  
- Рекрут Рено, - неожиданно тихо и от этого еще более угрожающе произнесла сержант Янг. - Кто тебя готовил?  
- Что вы имеете в виду, мэм? - спросила Виктория, ничуть не испугавшись ее внезапной агрессии.  
- Отвечай на вопрос командира, рекрут! - рявкнула Двуликая. - Кто тебя готовил? Я знаю, где учат так стрелять. Но я хочу услышать это от тебя. Говори, Рено, иначе я сдам тебя военной полиции, и пусть они тебя допрашивают. Кто тебя тренировал?  
Весь взвод замер в изумлении, а Виктория нехотя ответила:  
- Меня тренировал отставной сержант "зеленых беретов" (2).

(1) Нерд - "ботаник", заучка  
(2) - должность шерифа в США является выборной  
(3) "Зеленые береты" - неофициальное название сил специального назначения Армии США (U.S. Army Special Forces)


	11. Chapter 11

Двуликая, услышав ответ Виктории, холодно посмотрела на нее и спросила:  
- Это была его частная инициатива?  
- Да, мэм, - ответила Виктория.  
- Кто он? Где служил?  
- Я не могу назвать его имя, - проговорила Виктория. – У него было три командировки в Ирак и одна на Филиппины.  
- Откуда ты его знаешь? – осведомилась Двуликая.  
- Я познакомилась с ним на Арлингтонском кладбище (1), мэм, - ответила рекрут Рено. – В День Памяти (2) в прошлом году.  
- Что ты там делала, рекрут Рено?  
- Там похоронен мой жених, - сказала Виктория.  
Белла вспомнила фото, которое она подняла с пола, и ее бросило в дрожь. Значит, тот парень, которого так нежно держала за руку Виктория, мертв?  
- И он вдруг взял и предложил сделать из тебя бойца спецназа? – хмыкнула Двуликая.  
- Я просто подошла к нему и спросила, как женщина может поехать воевать в Афганистан, - произнесла Виктория, спокойно глядя на дрилла.  
- И он тут же взял тебя в падаваны (3)? – издевательски поинтересовалась сержант Янг, которая, судя по всему, не верила в историю Виктории о ее загадочном учителе.  
- Нет, мэм. Он спросил, зачем мне это нужно.  
- И что ты ответила, рекрут Рено?  
- Что хочу убивать талибов, - сказала Виктория.  
Двуликая внимательно посмотрела на нее:  
- Хочешь отомстить за своего жениха?  
- Нет, мэм, - сказала Виктория. – Я хочу жить тем, чем жил он.  
Двуликая взглянула на притихших от услышанного девушек и произнесла:  
- Ты не только хорошо стреляешь, но и красиво говоришь, Рено. Чему еще обучил тебя этот сержант?  
- Рукопашному и штыковому бою, выживанию, маскировке, взрывотехнике, оказанию первой помощи и всему, что входит в подготовку «зеленых беретов», - ответила Виктория. – На уровне мужских нормативов.  
Теперь Белле стало понятно, почему Виктория выполняла все упражнения с такой легкостью. С подобной подготовкой она была сильнее и выносливее, чем все на этой базе: нормативы «зеленых беретов» были значительно строже, чем у морпехов.  
- Рекрут Рено, сейчас отправишься в гости к военной полиции и расскажешь им все то, что сказала мне, - приказала Двуликая.  
И тут Белла впервые увидела, как в глазах Виктории промелькнул страх.  
- Мэм, я не могу идти в военную полицию!  
- Рекрут Рено, в твоем досье нет ни слова об этой подготовке. Когда рекрут намеренно вводит в заблуждение рекрутера и в лице его весь Корпус, он понимает, что совершает преступление. Дрилл-инструктор не обязан верить твоим объяснениям, откуда у тебя такие навыки. Ты можешь быть террористкой, членом банды и еще черт знает кем, - холодно произнесла сержант Янг. – И только следствие установит, что ты за птица на самом деле – белый лебедь или стервятник.  
- Я не террористка, мэм, и не преступница, - воскликнула Виктория. – Я готова ответить за то, что скрыла свои боевые навыки. Но если они начнут изучать мое личное дело… мне придется уйти из морской пехоты.  
- Почему?  
- Я не закончила школу, бросила ее в шестнадцать лет, - с явным нежеланием призналась Виктория.  
- Ты представила фальшивый диплом, чтобы поступить на службу (4), - ухмыльнулась сержант Янг, поняв, чем вызвано беспокойство Виктории и ее нежелание общаться с военными полицейскими. – Столько вранья сразу, рекрут Рено. И после этого ты считаешь, что имеешь право здесь остаться?  
- Да, - с жаром воскликнула Виктория. – Я имею право здесь остаться, мэм. Я хороший солдат. Я хочу воевать и умею это делать. У меня нет родных, нет дома. Мне нечего терять. И, кроме того, я хорошо знаю пушту!  
Двуликая, которая, видимо, уже сама собиралась идти за военной полицией, резко остановилась и осведомилась:  
- Ты знаешь пушту?  
- Да, мэм, - отозвалась Виктория с вызовом.  
Двуликая ухмыльнулась и вдруг неожиданно без всяких предисловий заговорила на чужом, отрывистом и резком, языке. Замолчав, она в ожидании посмотрела на Викторию. Но та, все так же спокойно глядя на дрилла, ответила ей, судя по всему, на том же самом языке, потому что на лице Двуликой отразилось удивление.  
Она явно рассчитывала, что Виктория соврала в пылу спора.  
- Что за дерьмо? – озадаченно хмыкнула сержант Янг. – Откуда ты, черт побери, знаешь пушту?  
- Я нашла беженца из Кабула и платила ему за уроки, - ответила Виктория. – Я должна стать морпехом, мэм. Я готовилась к этому два года. Я не могу сейчас отступить.  
Лицо Двуликой не обещало Виктории ничего хорошего, как вдруг сержант Родригес, до этого стоявшая молча, подошла к сержанту Янг и сказала:  
- Мэм, рекрут Рено говорит правду. Я могу это подтвердить. Я знаю того, кто ее готовил.  
- И кто же этот таинственный Рэмбо (5)? – поинтересовалась Двуликая.  
Сержант Родригес тяжело вздохнула и ответила:  
- Мой бывший парень.

- Твой бывший парень – «зеленый берет»? – с удивлением посмотрела на второго дрилла сержант Янг.  
- Да, мэм, - ответила Кармен Родригес, нервно поправляя свои красивые вьющиеся волосы. – Он вышел в отставку четыре года назад после третьей командировки в Ирак. До Ирака он один раз был на Филиппинах, - сержант Родригес замялась, но все же продолжила. – Дело в том, что у него с головой не все в порядке, мэм. Нет, нет, для гражданских он не опасен, - заверила она Двуликую, увидев, как напряглось лицо старшего дрилла. – Он просто ушел жить в лес один. Построил дом своими руками и живет там, охотится, рыбачит, и ни с кем не общается. Только раз в год он ездит в Арлингтон на День Памяти. Я пыталась убедить его пройти лечение от посттравматического синдрома, но он наотрез отказался. Кайус пытался с ним поговорить, но он устроил на него охоту в лесу, загнал его в капкан и выпустил только после того, как тот поклялся больше никогда не приближаться к его дому.  
- Кто такой Кайус? - спросила Двуликая.  
- Его бывший командир, - ответила Кармен Родригес. – В Ираке у них что-то произошло, и мой бывший с тех пор ненавидит всех членов отряда.  
- И почему ты думаешь, что рекрута Рено тренировал этот парень?  
- Я была у него полгода назад, - сказала Родригес. – И увидела в его доме женские вещи. Он сказал, что с ним живет девушка, жениха которой убили талибы, и она теперь сама хочет отправиться воевать. Сказал, что взялся тренировать ее, что она очень способная и далеко пойдет…  
Двуликая глубоко задумалась и принялась водить пальцем по шрамам на щеке, пытаясь, видимо, решить, что ей делать дальше с таким уникальным рекрутом.  
- Рекрут Рено! – вдруг громко обратилась она к ожидавшей своей участи Виктории. – Назови имя своего сенсея. Только имя, фамилия не нужна.  
- Елеазар, - сказала Виктория.  
- Это он, мэм, - произнесла Кармен Родригес.  
Двуликая выругалась себе под нос и, быстро подойдя к Виктории, проговорила:  
- Тебе придется очень много работать, Рено. Больше, чем всем остальным. Потому что переучиваться всегда сложнее, чем учиться заново.  
- Переучиваться? – удивилась Виктория таким странным словам дрилла. Судя по всему, она считала, что это все остальные должны у нее учиться.  
- Объясню на примере секса. Судя по таблеткам, которые ты сюда захватила, в этом вопросе ты разбираешься не хуже, чем в характеристиках амтрака, - произнесла Двуликая с иронией. – Так вот морпехи могут не трахаться месяцами, а потом так же месяцами из койки не вылезать, пока бородатый партнер от усталости не сдохнет. А «зеленым беретам» сразу говорят, кого трахать, поэтому они это делают часто, но всего по пять минут, а когда трахать некого, у них развивается спермотоксикоз, от которого они начинают домогаться всех, кто лишь мимо пробегает.  
Белла, попытавшись осознать эту красочную метафору, так и не поняла, что же имела в виду Двуликая, но зато догадалась, что «зеленых беретов» сержант Янг за что-то сильно недолюбливает.  
- Я спокойно отношусь к воздержанию, мэм, - сказала Виктория, которая, похоже, догадалась, о чем в такой странной форме говорила Двуликая.  
- То есть ты понимаешь, чем отличается регулярная служба от спец операции? – с сомнением проговорила сержант Янг. – Тебе не дадут двадцать четыре часа на устранение объекта и ликвидацию базы противника. Ты будешь день за днем патрулировать окрестные поселения и охранять колонны с грузами, а еще закупаться на рынке и проявлять гребаное дружелюбие к местному населению, которому нахрен не нужно ни твое дружелюбие, ни ты сам. Родригес, - обратилась она ко второму дриллу. – Этот Елеазар ведь никогда не торчал в Ираке годами?  
- Нет, мэм, - ответила сержант Родригес. – Это были краткосрочные командировки для конкретной операции.  
- Рено, ты сказала, что хочешь убивать талибов. Ты должна осознать своими промытыми спецназом мозгами, что за год в Афганистане ты можешь ни разу их не встретить, - сказала Двуликая.  
- Но вы ведь встретили, мэм, - ничуть не смутилась Виктория. – Может быть, и мне повезет.  
- Повезет? – вдруг рассмеялась Двуликая. – Свободна, Рено. Вернуться в строй.  
Виктория недоверчиво взглянула на нее.  
- Странно. Я думала, глухих в спецназ не берут, - насмешливо посмотрела на нее сержант Янг.  
- Спасибо, мэм, - проговорила Виктория, и Белле показалось, что голос ее дрогнул. Или Белле просто хотелось в это верить.  
- Вернуться в строй, - снова приказала Виктории Двуликая и скомандовала остальным. – Взвод, продолжить стрельбы!

Выходя стрелять после всего услышанного, Белла двигалась словно в тумане.  
Спецназ, Ирак, талибы, Виктория. Все смешалось в голове у Беллы. Но одно ей было ясно: все это становилось действительно серьезным.  
Если Виктория пришла сюда, чтобы отправиться на войну, значит, их на самом деле могут послать в Афганистан.  
Ее, Беллу Свон, могут послать в Афганистан!  
- Свон, ты открыла рот, чтобы дуло в него засунуть? – как всегда язвительно поинтересовалась Двуликая. – Лечь на землю и приготовиться.  
Белла закрыла рот и заняла позицию, но руки у нее дрожали так, как не дрожали даже в тот первый раз, когда Двуликая учила ее стрелять из M14.  
- Огонь! – приказала Двуликая, и Белла выстрелила.  
Но в этот раз вместо плечевой ямки она поставила приклад чуть правее, и во время выстрела он так сильно ударил ее прямо в кость, что Беллу резко выбросило из тумана, и она зашипела от боли.  
- Свон, тебе мало порванных связок, хочешь еще и гипсовый наплечник? – закричала на нее сержант Янг. – Вторая попытка!  
Белла сжала зубы. Надо забыть про Викторию и про Афганистан. Сейчас она здесь.  
И здесь она должна показать все, что умеет.  
- Огонь! – приказала сержант Янг и Белла, выдохнув, нажала на спусковой крючок.  
Пуля задела мишень, но отскочила от нее в сторону и прозвенела где-то справа от цели.  
- Достаточно, Свон. Вернуться в строй, - с удовлетворением приказала Двуликая. – Следующий.  
Потирая плечо, Белла встала в строй и вдруг поймала на себе взгляд Виктории.  
В глазах ее было изумление.  
Увидев, что Белла смотрит на нее, Рено тут же отвернулась и изобразила полное к ней безразличие.  
Но Зафрина, которая тоже заметила мимолетное смятение Виктории после выстрела Беллы, подмигнула своему боевому товарищу и с улыбкой шепнула ей:  
- Эту цель, Би, ты поразила насмерть.

(1) Арлингтонское национальное кладбище (англ. Arlington National Cemetery) — американское военное кладбище в Арлингтоне, пригороде Вашингтона. На территории кладбища захоронены участники войн, президенты, председатели Верховного суда и астронавты.  
(2) День памяти (англ. Memorial Day) — национальный праздник США, отмечающийся ежегодно в последний понедельник мая. Этот день посвящён памяти американских военнослужащих, погибших во всех войнах и вооружённых конфликтах, в которых США когда-либо принимали участие.  
(3) Падаван (Padawan) – ранг, предшествующий рангу рыцаря-джедая в «Звездных войнах».  
(4) Наличие диплома об окончании школы является одним из обязательных требований при поступлении в Корпус Морской Пехоты США.  
(5) Герой популярных фильмов Джон Рэмбо, которого играл Сильвестр Сталлоне, как раз был «зеленым беретом».


	12. Chapter 12

Неожиданная меткость Беллы привлекла к ней внимание Виктории Рено всерьез и надолго. И если сначала, поймав изучающий взгляд Виктории во время тренировки, Белла чувствовала себя на миллион долларов, то потом она быстро поняла, что взгляд этот все время мешает ей сосредоточится. Каждый раз, взяв в руки винтовку, Белла чувствовала, как глаза Виктории, словно лазерный прицел, прожигают ей затылок. Она даже стала рефлекторно дергать головой, пытаясь стряхнуть этот липкий гипнотизирующий взгляд, и от этого прицел все время сбивался, и пули из ее винтовки летели куда угодно, но только не в цель. Двуликая орала на нее на разрыв аорты, но Белла никак не могла отвлечься от прозрачных глаз, сверлящих ее спину. И сказать Виктории, чтобы та перестала так на нее пялиться, Белла не могла. Она знала, что Рено только высмеет ее и продолжит свое черное дело.  
Через три дня такой игры в гляделки Белла в очередной раз под пристальным взглядом Виктории спустила курок раньше, чем следовало, и пуля ушла на фут левее цели.  
- Рекрут Свон, встать! - приказала Двуликая, и Белла поднялась с земли, ожидая заслуженной расправы.  
- Рекрут Свон, какого дьявола ты стреляешь хуже, чем в первый раз? - прокричала сержант Янг. - Ты дергаешься как припадочная, вертишься и пальцами перебираешь, как очень хреновый пианист. На прикладе гаммы не выстукивают. Что за дерьмо с тобой происходит? У тебя что, нервный тик? Или ты просто все время хочешь отлить? Тогда тащи свою задницу к медикам и лечись от недержания! Здесь такие стрелки не нужны!  
Белла почувствовала, как Виктория опять смотрит на нее, на этот раз с довольной усмешкой, и произнесла:  
- Я буду работать над собой, мэм.  
- Над чем ты, твою мать, будешь работать? Рекрут Рено не перестанет применять на тебе свою топорную технику психологической войны. Более того, я прикажу ей пялиться не только в твой затылок, но и в затылки всех остальных рекрутов, - неожиданно заявила Двуликая. - Или ты, Свон, всерьез думаешь, что в реальном бою все замрут, пока такой гениальный стрелок будет прицеливаться? Вокруг тебя Апокалипсис начнется, а ты все равно должна стрелять и бить в цель, иначе ты - труп, а твоя огневая группа в дерьме. Рено, взять винтовку. Встанешь рядом с рекрутом Свон и будешь стрелять и орать песню про Дядю Сэма, пока рекрут Свон будет стрелять, - приказала Двуликая. - А потом то же самое будешь делать со всеми остальными рекрутами, пока все здесь не поймут, что армия - это не тир.  
- Есть, мэм, - отозвалась Виктория и, взяв винтовку, подошла к растерявшейся Белле.  
Заметив в глазах Виктории задорный блеск, Белла тут же поняла, что ей конец.

Виктория с честью подошла к выполнению полученного задания. Она во все горло орала тренировочные песни, топала ногами и изрешетила пулями всю мишень, мешая Белле целиться. От ее воплей и постоянного грохота у Беллы заложило уши, и она окончательно потеряла способность здраво мыслить. Борясь с желанием употребить M16 по прямому назначению и выпустить в голову Виктории полный магазин, Белла сжала зубы и, на пару секунд закрыв глаза, представила по совету телевизионных психологов невероятной красоты необитаемый остров посреди океана, с одинокой уютной хижиной на берегу, утопающей в экзотических цветах. Волна спокойствия нахлынула на нее, словно прилив, и, удерживая в себе это теплое чувство, Белла открыла глаза, ясно увидела мишень, глубоко вдохнула и, уже не обращая внимания на крики Виктории, выстрелила.  
Пуля вновь, как и три дня назад, отскочила от мишени, все же сумев оцарапать ей бок.  
И это было прекрасно.  
- Свон, свободна, - приказала Двуликая. - Следующий. Рено, продолжай. Ты орешь так мерзко, что из тебя вышел бы хороший дрилл.  
- Спасибо, мэм, - восприняла это как комплимент Виктория и заорала еще громче - так, что вышедшая вслед за Беллой на позицию Мэгги даже отшатнулась.  
Зафрина ухмыльнулась и шепнула на ухо Белле:  
- Если Рено станет дриллом, не завидую я ее рекрутам...

Через три дня Белла сразу после завтрака и первой лекции отправилась в медицинскую службу на осмотр к полковнику Каллену. Она очень надеялась, что он разрешит ей хотя бы ограниченные тренировки вместе с остальным взводом. Потому что глядя на других девушек, которые день ото дня становились сильнее и выносливее, Белла отчетливо понимала, что еще чуть-чуть, и догнать их будет уже нереально.  
Колено беспокоило ее все меньше, и Белла считала, что вполне уже может отказаться от костылей. Но для этого ей нужно было получить допуск к тренировкам у полковника Каллена, кабинет которого как назло оказался запертым на ключ.  
Вздохнув, Белла пошла обратно, решив зайти к врачу попозже, но вдруг услышала поблизости его голос и увидела старшего Каллена с Двуликой на крыльце, где они оба с явным удовольствием дымили сигаретами. Подумав, что будет быстрее подождать полковника сейчас, чем разыскивать его опять после обеда, Белла села на скамейку за углом и от нечего делать прислушалась к их разговору.  
- Этот тупой запрет курить при рекрутах меня раздражает, - заявила Двуликая, затягиваясь. - У меня вот половина рекрутов и так курит, а мне все равно нельзя.  
- Курить вредно, - ухмыльнулся полковник Каллен, стряхнув пепел в баночку. - Это я как врач говорю.  
- Тогда чего вы сами, сэр, курите? - ухмыльнулась половиной рта Янг.  
- А я, сержант, бросать люблю, - хмыкнул полковник. - Я как только курить брошу, Эсми сразу мой любимый пирог готовит. Вот я и бросаю по пять раз в год.  
- И она все еще не просекла, что вы ее за нос водите?  
- Может, и просекла. Но пирог-то все равно готовит. Так что я завтра опять бросаю. Давно я уже ее пирога не ел, - мечтательно проговорил полковник. - Эдварду повезло больше. Он с собой в Квантико сразу два увез. И со мной не поделился.  
Двуликая засмеялась.  
- Куда он едет, еще непонятно?  
- Нет. Но вроде бы куда-то на север, там в последнее время активизировались талибы, - сказал полковник. - У них сейчас идет формирование батальона. Вчера командира роты назначили. Капитана Ройса Кинга.  
- Это тот Кинг, который сын конгрессмена? - нахмурилась Двуликая.  
- Да, он самый, - достал вторую сигарету полковник Каллен, который видимо, твердо решил покурить впрок. - Эдвард описал его как напыщенного павлина с мозгами петуха.  
- Я слышала о нем то же самое, только в менее цензурных выражениях, - хмыкнула Двуликая. - А штаб-сержантом у лейтенанта Каллена кто будет?  
- Парень по имени Джаспер Уитлок, - ответил полковник. - Он в Квантико всего три месяца, перевели из Кэмп Пэндлтона (1). Эдвард говорит, неплохой вроде бы морпех. Два года был в Ираке, дело свое хорошо знает. Но видимо, Ирак ему основательно в голову ударил.  
- В каком смысле? - поинтересовалась сержант Янг.  
- Два года - это ведь предельный срок службы в странах деплоймента (2). Сверх него только с очень редкими навыками призывают - язык там или снайперские таланты, как у вашего Улея, - проговорил полковник. - А Уитлок просто хороший пехотинец. Так он писем двадцать написал с просьбами отправить его на войну, пока его наконец в Афганистан не послали.  
- Везет ему, - выдохнула дым из легких сержант Янг. - А мне уже пятнадцать раз отказали.  
Полковник как-то по-новому посмотрел на нее, но ничего не сказал, а сержант Янг с раздражением продолжила:  
- И ведь у меня даже редкий навык есть. Я и пушту знаю, и дари. Я ведь по первой военно-учетной специальности переводчик. Меня на пулеметчика уже в Кандагаре переучили, когда стало больше некого в башню сажать. Но они теперь только на фото мое посмотрят и говорят: "Вам и так хватит". Лучше бы мне осколки эти задницу порвали. Ее на фото не видно.  
- Думаю, скоро они уже не будут смотреть на фото, - невесело проговорил полковник Каллен.  
- Почему?  
- В пехоте критический некомплект. Никто не хочет идти в пехоту, - сказал полковник. - Скоро будет призыв резервистов. Это уже решенное дело.  
- Значит, опять переводчиков будут переучивать в пулеметчиков, - задумчиво произнесла сержант Янг. - Лучше бы они меня призвали, чем этих резервистов. У меня больше шансов и выжить, и работу сделать. Я например, знаю, что там ни к кому спиной поворачиваться нельзя, даже к детям.  
- К детям? - удивленно взглянул на нее полковник.  
- Моего капрала застрелил двенадцатилетний мальчик. Пока тот закуривал, сучонок этот сходил за отцовским АК и выстрелил ему прямо в затылок, - сказала, поморщившись, Двуликая.  
- Я же говорю, курить вредно, - мрачно произнес полковник Каллен.  
- Это точно, - криво ухмыльнулась сержант Янг и кинула бычок в урну. - Жду ваших медиков завтра в восемь, сэр.  
- Понял, сержант Янг, - кивнул полковник Каллен. - Пришлю самых веселых. Пусть знают, что медик - лучший друг морпеха!  
Двуликая ушла, и полковник Каллен широким шагом направился в свой кабинет. После всего услышанного Белла была уже не готова к беседе с ним: история о двенадцатилетнем убийце выбила ее из седла как минимум на пару часов.  
Но полковник Каллен сам ее заметил и весело осведомился:  
- Вы ко мне, рекрут Свон?  
- Да, сэр, - ответила через силу Белла.  
- Тогда заходите в кабинет, - сказал он, открывая дверь. - А я за кофе схожу.  
Белла послушно зашла в кабинет и села на кушетку.  
На столе у полковника Каллена она увидела фотографию, на которой он и красивая темноволосая женщина с добрыми глазами с двух сторон обнимали одетого в парадную форму лейтенанта Каллена. На мундире младшего Каллена еще не было ни "Пурпурного сердца", ни "Военно-морского креста". Видимо, снимок этот был сделан еще до Афганистана и скорее всего, в день выпуска из Аннаполиса. Лейтенант Каллен на нем беззаботно улыбался и выглядел абсолютно счастливым. Вспомнив, сколько желчи было в его голосе, когда он высмеивал Беллу, она подумала, что жизнь явно не пощадила этого совсем еще молодого парня. Всего за несколько лет из симпатичного юноши с доброй улыбкой он превратился в высокомерного и ехидного до жестокости мужчину, который несмотря на свой подвиг уже не вызывал у Беллы восхищения.  
Услышав шаги, Белла отвернулась от фотографий и посмотрела на полковника Каллена, который со стаканчиком кофе зашел в свой кабинет и сразу спросил:  
- Как ваше колено, рекрут Свон?  
- Уже лучше, сэр, - ответила Белла. - Я... Я хотела бы уже приступить к тренировкам вместе со своим взводом.  
- Хотите набрать форму к соревнованиям? - улыбнулся полковник.  
- Ну... Да, сэр, - ответила Белла.  
- Тогда посмотрим, есть ли у вас шанс совершить олимпийский забег, - сказал полковник Каллен, надевая на нос очки.

Спустя двадцать минут полковник Каллен вернулся в свое кресло и, подождав, пока Белла приведет себя в порядок, произнес:  
- На вашем месте я бы не спешил с тренировками. Патологическая подвижность в суставе все еще присутствует. А это означает высокий риск повторной травмы и полного разрыва связок. И в этом случае вас уже будет ждать операция и длительное восстановление.  
- Дело в том, сэр... Дело даже не в соревнованиях, - произнесла Белла. - Я и так слабее большинства рекрутов в физическом плане. Я хорошо училась в школе...  
- Но у вашего учителя физкультуры при виде вас сразу кололо в сердце, - усмехнулся полковник Каллен, и Белла тут же подумала, что острый язык лейтенант Каллен явно унаследовал у своего отца.  
- Да, сэр, - призналась Белла. - И я боюсь, что если пропущу еще несколько недель, я просто уже не смогу всех догнать.  
Полковник Каллен улыбнулся.  
- Рекрут Свон, если вы добегаетесь до операции, вы скорее всего будете отчислены по медицинским показаниям. А мне не кажется, что вы так уж сильно хотите домой.  
Белла представила, как она в гипсе и на костылях с позором возвращается в Форкс, Рене затевает суд с Корпусом Морской Пехоты о компенсации морального и физического вреда, а Чарли обвиняет Рене в том, что из-за нее Белла стала беспомощным инвалидом. Сама же Белла не сможет даже убежать от них, будучи фактически одноногой, и вынуждена будет слушать их склоки двадцать четыре часа в сутки.  
- Судя по всему, вы очень не хотите домой, рекрут Свон, - сказал с иронией старший Каллен, увидев на ее лице безумный ужас при одной лишь мысли о доме. - А значит, вам придется меня послушать и не делать резких движений еще хотя бы неделю. Впрочем, от костылей вы уже можете перейти к обычной палочке.  
Палочка? Отлично. Теперь вместо ветерана войны Белла Свон будет похожа на старуху!

В мрачном настроении Белла вернулась в казарму и, увидев, что от свободного времени осталось еще пятнадцать минут, решила написать письмо Анжеле и пожаловаться ей на свою клиническую невезучесть, из-за которой она еще долго будет плестись в хвосте и выглядеть полной неудачницей.  
- Свон, - вдруг услышала Белла голос Виктории.  
Повернувшись, она увидела, что Рено стоит прямо за ее спиной, и больше в казарме, кроме них, никого нет.  
- Я давно хотела с тобой поговорить, - произнесла Виктория. - Наедине. Но рядом все время крутилась твоя эмигрантская подружка.  
По спине у Беллы побежали мурашки. Еще со школьных стычек с Джессикой она не ждала от таких разговоров ничего хорошего.  
- Что тебе надо, Виктория? - спросила настороженно Белла.  
Виктория подошла к ней ближе и произнесла:  
- Уезжай домой, Свон, пока не поздно.  
- Ты мне угрожаешь? - отступила назад Белла.  
- Нет, - покачала головой Виктория. - Я тебя прошу.  
Белла с удивлением посмотрела на Викторию. В ее глазах не было ни иронии, ни злобы, они смотрели на Беллу строго и серьезно.  
- О чем ты меня просишь? - спросила недоумевающая Белла.  
- О том, чтобы ты уехала из депо, - сказала Виктория. - Тебе здесь не место.  
- Я уже слышала от тебя такие слова и вскоре после этого твоя подружка одарила меня костылями, - произнесла Белла с возмущением.  
- Я ей этого не приказывала. И она была за это наказана, - сказала Виктория.  
- Наказана? - Белла вдруг вспомнила, что на следующий день после того случая Хайди действительно выглядела какой-то потрепанной.  
- Я ее не била, - проговорила Виктория, видимо, догадавшись, о чем сейчас подумала Белла. - Я просто заставила ее отжиматься от пола пятьдесят раз. У меня тоже есть свои правила.  
- Так что тебе от меня нужно? Чтобы я уехала? - Белла замолчала, но все же решилась сказать то, о чем она сейчас подумала. - Это из-за того, что я так неплохо стреляю? Боишься, что на соревнованиях я составлю тебе конкуренцию?  
Виктория рассмеялась.  
- Свон, клянусь, я думала, ты умнее. Да плевать мне на эти соревнования. Я пришла сюда не за кубком. А за путевкой на войну. Хотя даже если ты каждый день будешь тренироваться, ты все равно у меня не выиграешь.  
От этих ее слов у Беллы тут же вскипело желание доказать ей обратное, но Виктория продолжила:  
- Но я же сказала, все это неважно. Как бы ты ни стреляла, ты никогда не станешь хорошим морпехом. То есть экзамен ты сдашь, форму наденешь, но в душе ты будешь все тем же жалким трусом, каким ты сюда пришла.  
- Ты меня не знаешь! - воскликнула Белла.  
- Нет. Знаю. Я знаю много таких, как ты. И один такой до сих пор живет, потому что умер мой Джеймс, - сказала Виктория. - Этот парень тоже хорошо стрелял в депо и поехал служить стрелком в Афганистан. И как только талибы пошли в атаку, он зарыдал, встал на колени возле бронетранспортера и стал молиться. А Джеймсу приказали прикрыть его... Ты будешь обузой, Свон. Обузой для всего взвода. И хорошо, если только обузой.  
- А ты уверена, что ты сама не поведешь себя так в бою? - осведомилась Белла.  
- Уверена, - ответила Виктория и добавила. - Я проверяла. Иди в колледж, Свон. Выходи замуж, рожай детей и сиди в офисе. А войну оставь мне. Это не игра и не гонка за популярностью. Ты просто не понимаешь, на что подписалась.  
Белла вдруг вспомнила слова Двуликой о капрале, которого убил двенадцатилетний мальчик, и твердо сказала, глядя в глаза Виктории:  
- Нет, я все понимаю. И я остаюсь.

(1) Кэмп Пэндлтон - база Корпуса Морской Пехоты в г. Оушенсайд (Калифорния)  
(2) Страны деплоймента - страны, в которых идут боевые действия (Ирак, Афганистан)


	13. Chapter 13

- Значит, ты не отступишь? - раздраженно произнесла Виктория, которой явно не понравился такой ответ на ее ультиматум. Ее прозрачные глаза, которых так боялась Бри, скользили по лицу Беллы с насмешкой.  
- Нет. Только командование может отчислить меня, если они посчитают, что я не справилась с подготовкой, - сказала Белла, призвав на помощь всю свою решительность. – Ты такой же рекрут, как я, Виктория. Ты ничего здесь не решаешь.  
- Рекрут Свон два раза оцарапала мишень и уже посчитала себя крутой, - усмехнулась Виктория. – Твое детское упрямство было бы даже забавным, если бы на тебе не было формы. Ты, Свон, носишь форму морпеха, как форму чирлидера (1), а винтовкой размахиваешь, как помпонами. Таких, как ты, Свон, в школе засовывают головой в унитаз, и они всю жизнь чувствуют себя опущенными и мечтают попасть в группу поддержки. Успокойся. Школа закончилась. Не надо ради понтов лезть туда, где ты можешь испортить жизнь и себе, и другим.  
- Если ты знаешь, как ужасна война, зачем ты сама туда так хочешь? – спросила Белла, которой по-прежнему казалось, что Виктория просто хочет избавиться от конкурента, но делает это самым хитрым способом из всех возможных. Ведь намного лучше будет убедить Беллу уйти, чем сломать ей ноги и привлечь внимание военной полиции.  
- Потому что я и так уже давно на войне, - сказала Виктория.  
В казарме послышались шаги, и Виктория тут же отошла в сторону от Беллы, но успела напоследок бросить:  
- Ты уедешь отсюда до выпускного экзамена, Свон. Так или иначе.  
- Би, все в порядке? – спросила подошедшая Зафрина, проводив настороженным взглядом Викторию.  
- Да, - кивнула Белла, хотя ее до сих пор колотило. Виктория действовала на нее, как энергетический вампир, высасывая из нее все силы без остатка.  
- Чего ей было надо? – заметив шок Беллы, спросила Зафрина.  
- Она просила меня уехать.  
- Стоило тебе только показать ей, что у нее появился конкурент, как наша драная кошка сразу размяукалась, - скривилась Зафрина. – И ведь сколько в ней наглости. Даже скрывать свою зависть не пытается.  
- Зависть? – удивилась Белла.  
- Конечно. Ты стреляешь лучше всех после нее, и тебе не пришлось для этого полгода прожить в лесу с чокнутым спецназовцем, - ухмыльнулась Зафрина. – Забудь об этой сучке и тренируйся спокойно. Пусть она на соревнованиях своей желчью захлебнется!  
Белла улыбнулась, но душа у нее была не на месте. И когда они уже выходили из казармы, Белла посмотрела на Зафрину и спросила:  
- Заф, а ты сможешь убить человека?  
Зафрина задумалась лишь на секунду и быстро ответила:  
- Врага – смогу. Если берешь оружие в руки, ты должен быть готов его применить. Иначе не стоит и брать, только смерть приманишь.  
- А ты уже раньше стреляла в людей? – спросила Белла, вспомнив, что Зафрина когда-то состояла в молодежной банде.  
Зафрина догадалась, о чем подумала Белла, и рассмеялась:  
- Я тачки угоняла, а не на разборки ходила. Для этого у нас другие люди были. Эй, смотри-ка, а наша младшая сестренка времени зря не теряет.  
Белла повернулась и увидела за углом возле казармы Бри с каким-то темноволосым парнем, который явно не по-дружески обнимал ее и что-то жарко шептал на ухо.  
- Эй, Таннер, у нас лекция через пять минут. Опоздаешь – секс у тебя будет не с этим красавчиком, а с нашим дриллом и в особо извращенной форме! – весело крикнула Зафрина.  
Бри и парень, красные от смущения, выползли из укрытия.  
- Увидимся вечером? – спросил у Бри парень, снимая руку с плеча девушки.  
- Конечно, - томно глядя на молодого человека из-под опущенных ресниц, проговорила Бри.  
- Тогда до встречи, - помахал рукой парень, фамилия которого, судя по нашивке на форме, была Руис, и быстро убежал к другим корпусам.  
Бри присоединилась к Зафрине и Белле, нервным движением оправив на себе задравшуюся от жарких объятий форму.  
- Что это за латинский мачо? – поинтересовалась с иронией Зафрина.  
- Это Диего из второго взвода, - ответила Бри. – Он из Сиэтла, как и я, - щеки Бри тут же зарозовели. – И он такой милый…  
- Таннер, ты надеюсь, помнишь, что говорила сержант Янг насчет борделя? – ухмыльнулась Зафрина, заставив Бри покраснеть еще больше.  
- Заф, Диего… Он не такой! – воскликнула девушка с возмущением.  
- Все они поначалу не такие, - улыбнулась Зафрина. – Отец твоей дочки тоже, наверное, был не такой?  
- Диего правда не такой! – возразила с жаром Бри. – Мой бывший… Он был подлец. А Диего заботится обо мне. Кажется, я ему на самом деле нравлюсь…  
Зафрина приобняла Бри за плечи и произнесла с улыбкой.  
- Ты только не забывай, где находишься. Мужикам такие вещи на тормозах спускают, а тебя с клеймом шлюхи за ворота выкинут. Так что не увлекайся, сестренка. Тебе ведь нужна эта работа.  
- Очень нужна, - с грустью кивнула Бри и уже снова весело посмотрела на Беллу. – Би, а этот прикольный бейсболист, он ведь твой парень? Он у Диего – взводный лидер.  
- Нет. Он не мой парень, - поспешно заверила ее Белла. – Мы просто приятели.  
- Жаль, - вздохнула Бри. – Он симпатичный. Вы были бы отличной парой.  
Белла представила себя на свидании с Эмметом и рассмеялась:  
- О нет, Бри! Ему нужна не я, а шикарная грудастая блондинка!

На следующий день в восемь утра после привычной уже пробежки, отжиманий, подтягиваний и других обязательных упражнений, в которых Белла из-за колена не принимала участие, а только наблюдала со стороны и заполняла гору документов для Двуликой, сержант Янг выстроила их в шеренгу и приказала ждать. Через пять минут на стадионе появилась сержант Янг в сопровождении двух симпатичных девушек со светлыми волосами, которые были похожи как сестры. Когда они подошли ближе, Белла поняла, что они действительно сестры: на форме у них была одна и та же фамилия – Денали.  
- Привет, рекруты! – крикнула, подойдя к строю, одна из сестер – красивая женщина с необычной серебристой прической. – Я Ирина, а это моя сестра Кейт, - показала она на вторую девушку, блондинку с прямыми волосами, убранными в высокий хвост. – Мы флотские медики, и наша задача показать вам, как нужно оказывать первую медицинскую помощь в боевых условиях.  
- Обычно мы проводим тренинги у парней, потому что мы любим демонстрировать дыхание рот в рот на добровольцах, - сообщила Кейт, и обе сестры весело засмеялись.  
Белла поняла, что полковник Каллен выполнил свое обещание и прислал к ним на тренинг самых веселых медиков. Но сержант Янг, судя по ее лицу, на которое нельзя было смотреть без содрогания, готова была его за это убить. Ее душа сурового сержанта не терпела фривольного юмора сестер Денали.  
Впрочем, несмотря на свой игривый нрав, Ирина и Кейт хорошо знали свое дело и быстро обучили рекрутов, как останавливать кровотечение, как помогать контуженным, как делать непрямой массаж сердца, как перетаскивать раненых и многому другому, что нужно было знать о медицине каждому морпеху.  
- А теперь, рекруты, вы будете применять полученные навыки на практике, - сообщила Кейт, когда они закончили обучение. – Ваш боевой товарищ ранен, вы должны оказать ему помощь и вытащить его на себе из-под огня. Задание ясно?  
- Да, мэм! – отозвались рекруты.  
Зафрина посмотрела на Беллу, которая теребила в руках ненавистную палочку, и сказала:  
- Раненым будешь ты, Свон. Без вариантов.

- Брось меня, Заф, - проговорила Белла трагическим голосом. – Мне конец. Спасайся сама.  
- Заткнись, рядовой, - шикнула на нее Зафрина, продолжая тащить Беллу к финишу, возле которого стояли сестры Денали. – Ты должна жить, чтобы сожрать пасту с мясом на ужин.  
- А у нас на ужин будет паста с мясом? – тут же вышла из роли умирающего Белла.  
- Вот она – целительная сила пищи! – пафосно воскликнула Зафрина, пересекая финишную черту.  
- Очень хорошо, рекрут Нобоа. Ваш товарищ обязан вам жизнью, - сказала Ирина, когда запыхавшиеся Зафрина и Белла вытянулись перед ней по струнке.  
Следующей прибежала Виктория, легко неся Бри на своих обманчиво хрупких плечах. Практически швырнув девушку на землю, Виктория вдруг посмотрела на Двуликую и медиков и произнесла:  
- Разрешите задать вопрос, мэм.  
- Разрешаю, - холодно проговорила Двуликая.  
- Зачем нас учат таскать раненых? Это задача медиков. Понятно, что медиков мало и они не всегда рядом, но пехотинцам в бою целесообразно продолжать вести огонь, а не тратить время на чужую работу, - сказала Виктория.  
С лиц Ирины и Кейт тут же сползли улыбки, а лицо сержанта Янг стало похоже на уродливую каменную маску. Кровь прилила к шрамам на ее щеке, а глаза остекленели. Белла испугалась, что дрилл сейчас набросится на Викторию, но сержант осталась неподвижной и каким-то чужим, глухим голосом произнесла:  
- Потому что мы люди, а не звери, рекрут Рено.  
- Те, кто идет спасать раненого, обычно сами получают ранения, - проговорила Виктория. – Это только увеличивает число потерь.  
- А если этим раненым будешь ты, рекрут Рено? – спросила Двуликая в гнетущей тишине.  
- Я готова умереть без помощи, чтобы враг был уничтожен, - спокойно ответила Виктория.  
- И ты веришь, что не дрогнешь? – усмехнулась Двуликая.  
- Я это знаю, мэм, - сказала Виктория. – Я убью себя, если стану обузой для взвода.  
- Время тренинга на исходе, - встряла Ирина, не зная, как иначе прекратить этот жуткий диалог.  
- Свободна, Рено, - мертвым голосом скомандовала Двуликая. – Продолжаем тренинг.  
Виктория вернулась в строй, и Белла увидела, что вокруг нее сразу образовалось пустое пространство. Никто не хотел стоять с ней рядом после услышанного. Виктория заметила этот молчаливый бойкот и, бросив на всех волчий взгляд, осведомилась:  
- Считаете меня сукой, верно? А скажите, кто из вас готов в бою тащить меня на себе?  
Все растерялись, и вдруг Белла внезапно услышала как будто со стороны свой собственный голос, который громко произнес:  
- Я.

Услышав такие странные слова Беллы, Виктория в ярости повернулась к ней:  
- Может, хватит уже строить из себя особенную, Свон? Еще больше, чем трусов, я не люблю лицемеров. Ненавидишь меня, так и скажи. Не надо изображать из себя святошу.  
- Молчать, Рено! – закричала Двуликая. – Ты и так уже достаточно сегодня трепалась!  
Виктория замолчала, но стояла в строю напряженной, словно сжатая пружина.  
- Би, ты зачем это сказала? – в недоумении спросила Зафрина.  
- Не знаю, - честно ответила Белла. – Само вырвалось. Я, наверное, просто хотела, чтобы она поняла, что мы не такие, как она думает. Она считает, что мы бросили бы ее умирать, если бы ее ранили.  
- Ты серьезно полезла бы под пули ее спасать? – еще больше удивилась Зафрина.  
- Не знаю, - смутилась Белла. – Но мне не нравится, что она судит всех по себе.  
- Ты ее не переделаешь, - сказала Зафрина. – Она просто не верит в добро и поэтому его не видит. Даже если ты вытащишь ее на себе из-под вражеского огня, она скажет, что ты сделала это ради медали.  
Белла посмотрела на Викторию и подумала, что она и сын полковника чем-то похожи. И Рено, и лейтенант Каллен, столкнувшись с болью и несправедливостью, распространили свою обиду не только на тех, кто им эту боль причинил, но и на весь мир сразу.  
И чтобы вернуть им веру в людей, одной Беллы Свон будет явно недостаточно…

Спустя пять дней привычной армейской муштры Белла с остальными рекрутами в очередной раз ранним утром заняла место в строю в ожидании появления Двуликой. Но в этот раз старший дрилл пришла не одна - с ней был тот самый молодой мужчина, которого Белла видела на экране ноутбука полторы недели назад. Стараясь не показать свою осведомленность о том, кто на самом деле этот загорелый парень в форме, Белла пыталась вообще не смотреть в его сторону, чтобы не злить Двуликую.  
- Это еще что за тип? – с удивлением проговорила Зафрина, когда Двуликая и Улей подошли ближе.  
- Рекруты! – громко обратилась к своему взводу сержант Янг. – Это комендор-сержант (2) Сэм Улей. Мы с ним вместе служили в Афганистане.  
«И не только служили», - едва не прокомментировала Белла, но сдержалась, подумав, что Янг оторвет ей голову за сплетни о ее личной жизни.  
- Он только что приехал из Ирака, где служит пехотным снайпером, - продолжила Двуликая. – На его счету семьдесят пять подтвержденных ликвидаций. Не Карлос Хэткок (3), конечно, но тоже кое-что умеет.  
- Спасибо за представление, сержант Янг, - ухмыльнулся Улей. – У меня есть еще время, чтобы догнать Карлоса Хэткока. Хотя главное это не количество ликвидаций, а характеристика цели. Снять обычного повстанца не так круто, как вражеского снайпера.  
Двуликая смерила его насмешливым взглядом и продолжила:  
- Ганни (4) Улей очень любит смотреть, как плохо стреляют по сравнению с ним другие морпехи. Поэтому он будет присутствовать на вашей тренировке. И вы должны сейчас задницы порвать, но показать ему, что вы настоящие стрелки, а не актрисы порно с реквизитом!  
- Есть, мэм! – отозвались во весь голос рекруты, а Зафрина шепнула Белле:  
- Давай, Би! Покажи этому Улею все, что ты умеешь!

(1) Чирлидер - член группы поддержки (девочки с помпонами) на матчах.  
(2) Комендор-сержант (англ. Gunnery Sergeant)- это звание занимает седьмую ступень воинской иерархии корпуса морской пехоты, находясь в ней ниже мастер-сержанта и первого сержанта и выше штаб-сержанта.  
(3) Карлос Хэткок – один из самых известных американских снайперов, прославился во время Вьетнамской войны. На его счету 93 подтверждённые ликвидации и около 300 неподтвержденных (без фиксирования наличия вражеских тел). Тоже был комендор-сержантом.  
(4) Ганни (англ. – Gunny) – неофициальное, часто употребляемое сокращение от Gunnery Sergeant.


	14. Chapter 14

- Я тут интересную вещь узнал, сэр, - сказал штаб-сержант Джаспер Уитлок, войдя в комнату и протянув лейтенанту Каллену стакан с кофе.  
Они уже неделю находились в сборочном пункте на базе Квантико, куда прибывали мобилизованные для службы в Афганистане рядовые, сержанты и офицеры. И это ожидание успело изрядно надоесть лейтенанту Каллену, который хотел как можно быстрее оказаться в Афганистане. Ведь чем скорее начнется его служба в этом проклятом всеми богами месте, тем быстрее она закончится.  
- Какую вещь, сержант? – спросил Каллен, пододвигая к себе кофе.  
- Вы видели капрала Джейкоба Блэка, сэр? – Уитлок сел за стол и достал сигарету, потом увидел на стене значок «не курить», выругался и порвал ее пополам, высыпав табак прямо в кофе.  
- Сержант, срочно продай эту идею Starbucks (1), и можешь уходить в отставку и жить на собственном острове, - ухмыльнулся Каллен.  
- Мне это не нужно, сэр, - улыбнулся Уитлок. – Я люблю морскую пехоту.  
- «Я люблю работать на Дядю Сэма»… Знаю я эту кричалку, сержант, - произнес Каллен с кривой ухмылкой. – Так что там с этим капралом? Он что – «Не спрашивай, не отвечай?» (2) Пора зашивать задницу?  
- Нет, сэр, - рассмеялся Уитлок. – В этом смысле с ним все в порядке. Дело в его отце.  
- А кто его отец? Чак Норрис?  
- «Черный Пес» Блэк, - ответил Уитлок, и Каллен так дернулся, что пролил на себя кофе.  
- Это точно? – откашлявшись, воззрился Каллен на сержанта.  
- Да, сэр, - ответил Уитлок. – Совершенно точно.  
- Дерьмо!  
Билли «Черный Пес» Блэк был легендой Корпуса Морской Пехоты и его визитной карточкой сразу по нескольким причинам: во-первых, он был героем Вьетнамской войны, пять лет находившимся в плену у вьетконговцев, во-вторых, единственным, кто выжил во время падения сбитого вертолета в Кувейте и, в-третьих, первым коренным американцем, ставшим трехзвездочным генералом (3) Корпуса Морской Пехоты США. И гребаный сын этого любимца рекрутеров, которые уже лепили его фото на буклеты, когда Эдвард был еще ребенком, будет капралом в его взводе? Мало ему этого мажора Кинга с его отцом-конгрессменом!  
- А радист наш случайно не Пэрис Хилтон? – выдохнул Каллен, который понял, что два года его жизни, похоже, можно смело вычеркивать из биографии, чтобы потом никогда о них не вспоминать.  
- Почти, - ухмыльнулся Уитлок. – Наш радист – любовница капитана Кинга.  
В этот момент лейтенант Каллен осознал, что хочет немедленно проснуться где-нибудь на Гавайях с полногрудой красоткой, похожей на сестру Лило из мультфильма «Лило и Стич», который так любит Карли (4). Это было уже чересчур!  
- А ты откуда все это знаешь, Уитлок? – хмыкнул Каллен. – Ты прямо как баба – пока за кофе ходил, все сплетни собрал.  
Штаб-сержант, обычно невозмутимый, как каменный истукан с острова Пасхи, явно сконфузился и поспешно заявил:  
- Я сплетни не собирал, сэр. Я просто встретил Элис. У кофейного автомата.  
- Элис? – переспросил Каллен.  
- Капитана Элис Брендон, сэр, медсестру, - пояснил Уитлок. – Она говорит, что служила в Пэррис-Айленде под командованием вашего отца.  
- Ах да, это же Тинкербелл (5)! Помню ее, - хмыкнул Каллен. – У нее голос похож на писк антивируса.  
- А мне кажется, на звон колокольчиков, - возразил Уитлок.  
- Сержант, главное, чтобы это были не свадебные колокольчики, - подмигнул ему Каллен, и в этот момент дверь комнаты распахнулась.  
На пороге стояла девушка в одежде защитного цвета, но явно гражданской, и два парня, один из которых держал на плече большую телекамеру. Они посмотрели на Каллена с Уитлоком, и девушка воскликнула:  
- Могу я поговорить с первым лейтенантом Эдвардом Калленом?  
- Можете, если не боитесь, - сказал Эдвард.  
- Вы – лейтенант Каллен? – обрадовалась девушка, посмотрев на фамилию на его форме. – А я Лорен Мэллори, корреспондент CNN (6). Это мой оператор Майк Ньютон и звукооператор Тайлер Кроули. Капитан Кинг, наверное, уже сказал вам, что мы будем снимать фильм о том, как ваша рота проходит службу в Афганистане.  
- Твою мать, - сказал лейтенант Каллен.  
От его реакции корреспондент CNN потеряла дар речи, а вошедший в комнату капитан Ройс Кинг строго произнес:  
- Лейтенант Каллен, материться в присутствии женщины недостойно офицера Корпуса Морской Пехоты. Немедленно извинитесь перед мисс Мэллори.  
- Прошу прощения, мисс Мэллори, - произнес сухо лейтенант Каллен.  
- Я также приношу вам извинения за поведение моего командира взвода, мисс Мэллори. В отношении него будут приняты соответствующие меры наказания.  
Лейтенант Каллен мрачно посмотрел на капитана Кинга, а Лорен Мэллори воскликнула:  
- Не надо никого наказывать! Я и сама иногда матерюсь как рабочий на стройке! Видимо, наше появление стало для лейтенанта Каллена полной неожиданностью.  
- Лейтенант Каллен отсутствовал на утреннем построении, где я объявлял о том, что по согласованию с командованием нас в течение полугода будет сопровождать группа сотрудников CNN для съемок фильма о жизни морпехов в Афганистане, - сказал капитан Кинг.  
- А почему всего полгода? Мы-то там будем торчать все два, - произнес Каллен с раздражением.  
- Вам никто не давал слова, лейтенант, - осадил его капитан Кинг. – Это важный для имиджа Корпуса проект. И в Афганистане вы будете не торчать, как вы позволили себе выразиться, а служить своей стране. Прошу вас пройти со мной, мисс Мэллори. Лейтенант Каллен, через час явиться в мой кабинет!  
Капитан Кинг и журналисты вышли из комнаты. Лейтенант Каллен отхлебнул остывшего кофе и произнес, растянув губы в улыбке:  
- Большой Брат наблюдает за тобой (7).  
- Это наверняка идея конгрессмена Кинга, сэр, - проговорил Уитлок, который тоже был не в восторге от этой новости.  
- Уитлок, если нам теперь материться нельзя, как мы взводом командовать будем? – хмыкнул Каллен.  
- Видимо, так, сэр. «Капрал Блэк, пожалуйста, лишите жизни того бородатого господина. Он преступно направил на нас базуку», - произнес Уитлок.  
- Звучит, как приглашение на бал, - ухмыльнулся Каллен. – А кстати, почему этот Блэк всего лишь капрал, если его отец – это Черный Пес?  
- Черный Пес сам пришел в Корпус рядовым и хочет, чтобы его сын тоже начинал с низов, сэр.  
- Суровый он мужик, - проговорил Каллен и допил отвратительный холодный кофе. – Я должен позвонить отцу и рассказать ему про этот цирк. Уитлок, это будет лучшая командировка в нашей жизни!

(1) Starbucks – одна из крупнейших мировых сетей кофеен.  
(2) «Не спрашивай, не отвечай» («Don't Ask, Don't Tell») – закон, который был принят Биллом Клинтоном в 1993 году, разрешающий геям служить в армии, если те открыто не будут заявлять о своей ориентации. Отменен только в 2011 году. Соответственно, на момент действия фанфика работает в полную силу. Следовательно, Эд предположил, что Джейк – гей.  
(3) Трехзвездочный генерал - генерал-лейтенант — должностное воинское звание старшего офицера в Корпусе морской пехоты с денежным содержанием около 11000 долларов в месяц. Выше фактически только полный – четырехзвездочный - генерал.  
(4) «Ли́ло и Стич» (англ. Lilo & Stitch) — полнометражный анимационный фильм студии Уолта Диснея, выпущенный в 2002 году.

(5) Тинкербелл – крохотная и ужасно активная фея из «Питера Пэна».  
(6) CNN – крупнейшая телекомпания в США, лидер на рынке новостей в Америке, в мире занимает второе место после BBC.  
(7) Большой Брат наблюдает за тобой (Big Brother is watching you) – фраза из «1984» Джорджа Оруэлла, символ тотального контроля и насилия над личностью.


	15. Chapter 15

Во время тренировки, когда стреляли другие рекруты, Белла все время посматривала на Улея. Сначала неспособность девушек попасть в цель его забавляла, потом он стал уже откровенно скучать и, наконец, достав сигарету, закурил. Двуликая покосилась на него с раздражением и произнесла:  
- При рекрутах курить запрещено.  
- Дриллам - да, - с нахальной улыбкой сообщил ганни. - А я здесь почетный гость. Мне всё можно.  
Двуликая, которую постоянно мучил никотиновый голод, готова была его убить. Курящего на ее глазах Улея она смогла вытерпеть только пять минут и сердито заявила:  
- Ганни, если тебе скучно, у меня есть для тебя работа.  
- И какая же? - поинтересовался Улей, стряхивая пепел и снова прикуривая, как будто специально дразня свою невесту.  
- Мишенью, - заявила Двуликая.  
Улей засмеялся, а сержант Янг с серьезным видом произнесла:  
- Я не шучу, ганни.  
- Стрельба по живым мишеням не входит в программу, - хитро посмотрел на нее Улей.  
- Да. Но награды дают за то, что делается сверх программы, - ухмыльнулась Двуликая. - Родригес, тащи патроны, которыми мы на учениях пользуемся!  
- Это те, которые с краской? - хмыкнул Улей.  
- Они самые, - кивнула Двуликая. - Будешь синий, как смурф (1).  
- А это мы еще посмотрим, - подмигнул ей Улей. - Пусть сначала твои стрелки попробуют в меня попасть.

Шутка Улея оказалась пророческой. За десять минут рекруты заплевали краской все вокруг стоящего перед ними комендор-сержанта, но ни разу в него не попали. Улей маялся от скуки, но при этом стоял ровно, не ерзая, - видимо, сказывалось умение часами неподвижно сидеть в засаде. Белла вспомнила слова Зафрины о том, что должна показать ему все свои умения, дождалась своей очереди и решительно вышла на позицию. Покосившись на Викторию, Белла увидела, как та усмехнулась, и бросила пару слов Хайди, которая тут же послала Белле воздушный поцелуй с таким видом, словно плюнула в нее ядом. Черт. Не стоило на них смотреть!  
- Свон! - закричала Двуликая. - Хватит пялиться по сторонам. Враг прямо перед тобой!  
- Пока ты вертела головой, ты умерла уже шестьдесят раз, рекрут Свон! - сообщил Улей, и Белла с удивлением поняла, что комендор-сержант все это время наблюдал за ней. Но в отличие от взгляда Виктории, который прожигал ее затылок насквозь, его взгляда на себе Белла даже не почувствовала, более того, ей казалось, что ганни вообще не смотрел в ее сторону, а копался в своем айподе.  
Надо забыть обо всем - о том, что на нее смотрит профессиональный снайпер, что Виктория и Хайди хихикают у нее за спиной, что никто, кроме Заф, не верит в ее успех.  
Надо обо всем забыть и стрелять. Так, как ее учили: спокойно и уверенно.  
Белла приняла нужное положение и прицелилась.  
Остров. Надо снова вызвать в памяти тот остров, который принес ей удачу в прошлый раз. Тихий плеск волн вновь замедлил биение ее сердца, картинка перед глазами тут же прояснилась, словно чья-то невидимая рука стерла пыль с экрана, и Белла выстрелила.  
Еще до того, как она увидела результат, Белла услышала со всех сторон дикий гогот. Даже Двуликая не сумела удержаться от смеха. Посмотрев на Улея, Белла с ужасом поняла, что только что присоединилась к несчастному из взвода Эммета, которого дриллы поймали на мастурбации.  
Заряд с краской, вылетевший из винтовки Беллы, угодил комендор-сержанту прямо между ног.

- Рекрут Свон, такой выстрел запрещен международной конвенцией за его исключительную бесчеловечность, - отсмеявшись, произнес Улей, на штанах которого на самом видном месте красовалось ярко-синее пятно.  
Весь взвод опять захохотал, а Белла готова была умереть на месте.  
Вжав голову в плечи, она вернулась в строй, сопровождаемая непрекращающимся гоготом.  
- Би, ты это специально что ли? - сквозь смех спросила Зафрина.  
- Нет, случайно, - ответила, покраснев до ушей, Белла. Последний раз она чувствовала себя так глупо, когда в шестом классе Джессика плеснула ей на брюки водой в туалете, а потом сказала всем, что Белла описалась.  
- Свон, знаешь, что означает по Фрейду твой выстрел? - окликнула Беллу Джейн, ещё одна приятельница Виктории, красивая блондинка с холодными глазами.  
- Свон, мужик тебе нужен, - ухмыльнулась Сью из Миннесоты. - А не винтовка.  
- Молчать! - закричала Двуликая, пытаясь вернуть развеселившийся взвод в рабочее состояние. - Улей, смени штаны, - снова засмеялась она, посмотрев на своего жениха. - Иначе тренировку мы и к вечеру не продолжим!

Когда Сэм Улей привел себя в приличный вид, стрельбы продолжились. Но Белла Свон поняла, что ее жизнь в Пэррис-Айленде уже никогда не будет прежней. Даже Зафрина с Бри не могли смотреть на нее без смеха, хотя и честно просили за это прощения.  
Когда на позицию вышла Виктория, взвод внезапно притих. Все ждали, как отреагирует Улей на необычную меткость рекрута Рено.  
- Хоть бы она на этот раз промахнулась, - сказала Зафрина, и Белла могла поклясться, что именно об этом сейчас думала большая часть взвода.  
Виктория как всегда со сноровкой опытного стрелка прицелилась, но вместо выстрела в тишине словно гром прозвучал щелчок осечки.  
- Аллилуйя! - выдохнула Зафрина и добавила. - Господь все видит, Рено.  
Смерив довольных ее провалом сослуживцев презрительным взглядом, Виктория демонстративно невозмутимо стала перезаряжать винтовку, но у нее тут же заклинило затвор.  
- Это карма, - хмыкнула Бри.  
Лицо Виктории покраснело, а губы наоборот, побелели.  
- Главный недостаток M16 в том, что если ее долго не чистить, ее может заклинить навечно, а это значит, что скоро вас накроют флагом, - прокомментировала Двуликая в то время, как Виктория резкими движениями стала разбирать винтовку. - Особенно высока вероятность этого дерьма там, где много песка. Поэтому никогда не ленитесь чистить винтовку. Даже если вы устали, долго не жрали, и вас все достало, вы должны чистить винтовку. Сделайте себе на руке татуировку с напоминанием, если ваша башка не в состоянии это запомнить. Любите свою винтовку, и она никогда вас не подведет.  
Виктория за время монолога Двуликой успела заново собрать винтовку и полностью была готова к выстрелу.  
И на этот раз винтовка ее не подвела: снаряд с краской впечатался прямо в плашку с фамилией на груди Улея.  
- Хорошо, что я сегодня в старой форме, - хмыкнул Улей, с интересом глядя на Викторию.  
- Молчи, ганни, - усмехнулась Двуликая. - Ты труп.

Когда тренировка закончилась, посрамленная Белла поплелась вместе со всеми в казарму, но неожиданно услышала рядом голос Улея.  
- Рекрут Свон, задержись на пять минут.  
Белла остановилась и проговорила:  
- Прошу прощения, сэр. Я сделала это не специально.  
- А жаль, - произнес Улей с улыбкой. - Это был самый забавный выстрел из всех, которые мне приходилось видеть. С ним может сравниться разве что выстрел моего товарища, который снял пулеметчика через осла, причем осел остался жив.  
- Это был Квил? - спросила Двуликая, подойдя к ним.  
- Разумеется, Квил, - хмыкнул Улей. - Он этого осла на базу притащил и лечил его, а потом детей на нем катал.  
Белла с трудом представляла, как можно застрелить кого-то через осла, но ганни, кажется, не шутил.  
- Рекрут Свон, - вновь обратился он к Белле, и та приготовилась к очередной порции заслуженных насмешек. - У тебя талант.  
Конечно, талант. Талант попадать в идиотские ситуации.  
- Рекрут Свон, вообще-то я сейчас говорил совершенно серьезно, - произнес Улей, заметив, как нахохлилась Белла, и добавил. - Будь ты парнем, я бы посоветовал вашему дриллу рекомендовать тебя на курсы снайперов.

Его слова ударили Беллу словно молния.  
- Меня? - Белла в шоке посмотрела на ганни. - Но я ведь... ведь я плохо стреляла...  
- Попасть в человека со ста пятидесяти футов это очень неплохо. И твой выстрел при всей его оригинальности нанес врагу тяжелые повреждения, - сказал комендор-сержант без всякой иронии. - Какая у тебя военно-учетная специальность, рекрут?  
- Учет боеприпасов и взрывчатых веществ, сэр, - ответила растерянная Белла.  
- Значит, все твои таланты умрут за компьютером, - хмыкнул Улей с сожалением.  
- Хватит смущать девчонку, Улей. Ей всего восемнадцать. Из нее снайпер, как из тебя балерина, - осадила его Двуликая.  
- Во-первых, в школе я занимался танцами, а во-вторых, в Фаллудже мне попалась девчонка-снайпер, и ей было не больше семнадцати.  
- Улей, если она тебе попалась, значит, долго она не прожила, - скептически заметила сержант Янг, которая явно не вдохновилась вмешательством жениха в ее работу.  
- Да, но не потому, что девчонка, а потому что с поправкой на ветер просчиталась. Второго шанса у снайпера обычно не бывает. А это от наличия сисек не зависит, - сказал Улей. - У нее на прикладе было десять зарубок. И вряд ли она просто так их нанесла. Женщин в армии недооценивают. Ты ведь и сама так считаешь, сержант Янг. Или ты просто так написала письмо генералу Конвею (2) с прошением об отмене запрета для женщин на участие в боевых действиях и собрала под ним две тысячи подписей? Кстати, что ты получила в ответ?  
- Разумеется, отказ, - мрачно ответила Двуликая. - Идем, Улей. Свободна, рекрут Свон.  
- Сэр, а почему я, а не рекрут Рено? - спросила Белла у комендор-сержанта.  
- У этой рыжей не тот темперамент, - ответил Улей. - В ней слишком много злости, а снайперы люди спокойные, сдержанные и неконфликтные. Как ты, рекрут Свон, - уходя, он повернулся и весело крикнул. - Рекрут Свон, удачи на соревнованиях! Только стреляй выше, у жюри плохое чувство юмора!

(1) Смурфы (также смёрфы) (англ.The Smurfs) — очень популярные у детей всего мира и в том числе в США существа, придуманные и нарисованные бельгийским художником Пьером Кюллифором. В 2011 году вышел новый мультфильм о них - "Смурфики".

(2) Генерал Джеймс Т. Конвей - 34-й Командующий Корпуса Морской Пехоты США (2006 - 2010 годы). В 2010 году его сменил генерал Джеймс Ф. Амос. Джеймс Конвей крайне негативно отзывался о возможности разрешить женщинам участие в боевых действиях.


	16. Chapter 16

Пыль оседала на лице и хрустела на зубах. Белла окинула взглядом покрытую редкими кустиками пустыню, облизнула пересохшие губы и вдруг услышала крик Зафрины:  
- Талибы!  
Белла повернулась и увидела, что отовсюду, со всех сторон, словно стая жутких черных птиц, к ним приближались бородатые, вооруженные до зубов боевики. Один из них держал в руках какую-то длинную трубу, кажется, это был какой-то гранатомет, и прицелился из нее в башню амтрака, в которой почему-то за пулеметом сидела малышка Бри.  
- Би! - во весь голос закричала Зафрина, заметив угрозу. - Сними его! Ты же снайпер!  
- Я - снайпер? - с удивлением проговорила Белла, но вдруг увидела у себя в руках винтовку с навороченным оптическим прицелом и удлиненным стволом. - Да, точно, я снайпер!  
- Сними его, Белла! - закричала в панике Бри, понимая, что еще секунда, и башню вместе с ней взрывом разнесет в клочья.  
- Она не выстрелит! - крикнула Виктория, из укрытия в одиночку отстреливавшаяся сразу от трех боевиков. - Я еще в депо говорила, что ей не место в армии!  
- Какой идиот назначил ее снайпером в мой взвод! - зло прошипел лейтенант Каллен, зажимая рукой рану в животе. - Мы все из-за нее умрем!  
Белла посмотрела на Бри, на которой лица не было от страха, и поместив ремень между локтем и плечом вместо упора, прицелилась в талиба с гранатометом и выстрелила. Пуля попала ему в шею, и боевик, уронив гранатомет, повалился на землю. Из шеи у него хлестала ярко-алая кровь, заливая все вокруг, а тело дергалось в мучительных судорогах. Ужас парализовал Беллу. Не в силах пошевелиться она словно в слоу-мо увидела, как другой талиб поднял выпавший из рук раненого гранатомет, прицелился в башню амтрака и выстрелил.  
- Белла! - успела выкрикнуть Бри перед тем, как вражеский снаряд снес взрывом башню и опрокинул растерзанный амтрак, погребая под собой убитых и раненых.  
Белла закричала, но вместо крика изо рта у нее вырвался лишь беззвучный хрип.  
И тут она резко проснулась.  
Мышцы пронзила острая боль, все тело как будто свело судорогой, а сердце забилось как сумасшедшее.  
Белла сжалась в комок, с головой укутавшись в одеяло.  
Какой омерзительный, липкий и слишком реальный сон.  
До сих пор на зубах у нее словно хрустел этот песок с отвратительным, как будто кровавым привкусом.  
И тут Белла услышала сдавленные всхлипывания, которые доносились с койки справа, а потом злой шепот Виктории:  
- Таннер, заткнись! У нас только четыре часа на сон, а твое нытье сокращает мой сон вдвое. Не заткнешься - снова будешь отжиматься, и мне плевать, устала ты или нет.  
Бри тут же замолчала, и в казарме снова установилась тишина.  
Но после этого дурацкого сна Белла никак не могла уснуть. Снова и снова прокручивала она в голове эту сценку, и тошнота каждый раз мучительно подступала к горлу.  
Что если так оно все и будет? Что если из-за трусости и заторможенности Беллы кто-то умрет? Может, и впрямь лучше не рисковать, и спокойно отслужить пять лет учетчиком боеприпасов.  
Учетчики ведь на войне тоже нужны.

На следующий день сразу после лекции сержант Янг отправила Беллу к полковнику Каллену за медицинскими картами рекрутов. Полковник куда-то спешил и, копаясь в шкафу, из которого все время выпадали мятые документы, бросил:  
- Я уйду минут на десять, рекрут Свон. Ждите в кабинете. Телефон зазвонит, спросите, кто звонит и по какому делу, потом доложите.  
- Есть, сэр, - отозвалась Белла, которая обрадовалась возможности в одиночестве спокойно посидеть в тихом уютном кабинете полковника вдали от вечной суеты рекрутского депо.  
Она с удовольствием рассматривала политическую карту мира на стене кабинета, когда телефон на столе зазвонил.  
Чуть помедлив, Белла взяла трубку и произнесла официальным тоном:  
- Кабинет полковника медицинской службы Карлайла Каллена.  
- Черт возьми, когда это он успел завести секретаршу? - послышалось в трубке. - С кем я говорю?  
- Рядовой-рекрут Изабелла Свон, - представилась Белла.  
- Рекрут Свон? - рассмеялся голос в трубке, и Белла с ужасом узнала легкую хрипотцу этого голоса. - Это лейтенант Эдвард Каллен. Вы, вероятно, меня помните.  
Белла помнила. И очень хорошо. Даже слишком хорошо, учитывая, что сегодня ночью она видела его во сне с дыркой в животе.  
- Рекрут Свон, я вижу, вы наконец нашли свое призвание, - продолжил лейтенант Каллен. - Уверен, полковнику Каллену повезло с секретаршей.  
- Сэр, я просто жду его в кабинете, - произнесла Белла, которую бросило в жар от его насмешливого тона.  
- Жаль. Отец давно мечтал, чтобы кто-то варил ему кофе и разобрал бардак в его шкафу, - сказал лейтенант Каллен. - Каждый служит Родине по-своему, рекрут Свон.  
Служить Родине, заваривая кофе, - это что-то новенькое...  
- Что мне передать вашему отцу, сэр? - спокойно спросила Белла.  
- Передайте ему, чтобы он включил сотовый, - ухмыльнулся лейтенант. - Рекрут Свон, какая у вас военно-учетная специальность?  
- Учет боеприпасов и взрывчатых веществ, сэр, - сообщила Белла.  
- Тоже неплохо. Мне, наверное, стоит извиниться за такой резкий тон в нашу прошлую встречу, - вдруг произнес лейтенант Каллен.  
Извиниться? Неужели лейтенант Каллен понял, что вёл себя как заносчивый павлин? Но тогда почему его тон остается все таким же ехидным?  
- Я всё время забываю, что женщинам запрещено участвовать в боевых действиях, - продолжил обладатель "Военно-морского креста". - И в Корпус вы идете только потому, что здесь собрались сотни тысяч лучших мужчин в стране, которым все время не хватает секса. Удачного замужества, рекрут Свон. Для этого не нужно уметь стрелять, но пресс подкачать стоит.  
Ошеломленная таким сексизмом Белла воскликнула:  
- Я вообще не думаю о замужестве, сэр!  
- Вы лесбиянка, рекрут Свон? - хмыкнул лейтенант Каллен, неполиткорректность которого побила уже все рекорды, но он явно нацелился на олимпийскую медаль.  
- Нет, сэр! Но это мое личное дело! - возмутилась Белла, и тут в кабинет вошел полковник Каллен.  
Увидев раскрасневшуюся Беллу с телефонной трубкой в руке, он обреченно спросил:  
- Это мой сын?  
- Да, сэр, - ответила Белла и с облегчением передала полковнику трубку.  
- Подождите в коридоре, рекрут Свон, - попросил полковник и уже в трубку произнес. - Эдвард, поздравляю тебя, ты первый достоверно зафиксированный мужчина с ПМС. Да. А чем еще объяснить то, что ты доводишь всех вокруг, как истеричная блондинка? И даже не думай говорить про контузию. Я умею отличить ее последствия от ПМС.  
Белла засмеялась и вышла в коридор, с удовольствием представляя, с каким лицом лейтенант Каллен слушает сейчас своего отца.  
Но, черт побери, если она останется учетчиком, она только подтвердит мнение этого павиана о том, что женщины способны только кофе варить и высоко задирать ноги в постели!  
Зря она растерялась и не сказала ему, что вчера ее похвалил настоящий снайпер.  
Он бы точно дара речи лишился.  
Нет, теперь она просто обязана стать пусть не снайпером, но хотя бы стрелком. И не ради того, чтобы надрать лейтенанту Каллену задницу.  
А потому что она может. Может то, чего не могут другие.  
И она нажмет на спусковой крючок, когда это будет нужно.  
Обязательно нажмет.  
И теперь она точно знает, кого она будет представлять на тренировке вместо мишени!

После обеда Белла в свободное время устроилась с книжкой на кресле в холле. Свободного времени у рекрутов в депо было настолько мало, что за все две недели в Пэррис-Айленде ей ни разу не удалось взять в руки книжку, хотя дома она обычно читала минимум по часу в день.  
Но стоило ей погрузиться в прозу Керуака, как вдруг она увидела идущего к ней комендор-сержанта Улея, причем одет он был в парадную форму и сиял, как будто получил Медаль Почета (1).  
- Рекрут Свон, ты ведь административный ассистент старшего дрилл-инструктора? - окликнул он ее.  
- Да, сэр, - ответила Белла.  
- И ты знаешь, что я жених сержанта Янг?  
- Знаю, сэр, - подтвердила Белла.  
- Так вот - сегодня мы с сержантом Янг женимся в местной церкви, - сообщил Улей. - И нам нужна девочка с корзиной розовых лепестков, - увидев на лице Беллы удивление, он рассмеялся. - Шучу, рекрут Свон. Помоги мне выбрать парфюм, а я дам тебе кусок торта. Вы ведь тут все время есть хотите.  
- Хорошо, сэр, - произнесла Белла, в очередной раз смирившись с тем, что с чтением ее опять обломали.  
Улей привел ее в каюту Двуликой и выставил перед Беллой шесть различных флаконов с парфюмом.  
- Я лично считаю, что главное - не вонять, как задница ишака, но у женщин обычно другое мнение на этот счет, - хмыкнул Улей.  
Белла принялась по очереди нюхать ароматы.  
- Я думаю, вот этот подойдет, сэр, - сказала Белла. - Он свежий и не слишком сладкий.  
Улей понюхал бумажку, которую протянула ему Белла.  
- Надеюсь, ей понравится, и она не скажет, что я пахну как чистый подгузник, - протянул ганни. - А она это может.  
Белла улыбнулась. Она легко могла представить, как именно Двуликая это говорит.  
- Хорошо она вас гоняет, - ухмыльнулся ганни, побрызгавшись парфюмом. - Я всегда знал, что из нее выйдет отличный дрилл.  
- Спасибо, Улей, - ухмыльнулась вошедшая Двуликая. - Но какого черта тут делает рекрут Свон?  
- Рекрут Свон помогает мне выбрать парфюм, - сказал ганни, поправляя фуражку на голове.  
Белла посмотрела на Двуликую, ожидая увидеть ее в белом платье, но вместо него на старшем инструкторе была темно-синяя парадная форма, с нашивками всех цветов американского флага. На груди у нее Белла увидела плашку с наградами, которые раньше она встречала только на фотографиях: медаль "За кампанию в Афганистане", "Пурпурное сердце" и еще какие-то неизвестные ей награды. К свадьбе сержант Янг чуть подкрасила глаза, уменьшив подводкой их асимметричность, и попыталась замазать тональным кремом шрамы, но помогло это разве что совсем немного.  
- Сержант, я вот все хочу узнать: почему не белое платье? - осведомился веселый полковник Каллен с гитарой, который зашел в каюту вслед за Двуликой.  
- Потому что в белом платье, сэр, я буду выглядеть, как "Невеста Чаки" (2), - ухмыльнулась сержант Янг. - Улей, ты наряжаешься как девчонка на выпускной бал!  
- Это моя единственная свадьба, я должен повесить красивую фотку в Facebook! - пошутил Улей.  
- Идем, Улей. Или ты уже передумал? - поторопила его сержант Янг.  
Улей закончил прихорашиваться и направился за Двуликой, которая, повернувшись к Белле, произнесла:  
- Рекрут Свон, раз уж ты все равно тут, пойдешь с нами и будешь фотографировать.  
- Да, мэм, - отозвалась Белла, подумав, что административного ассистента дрилла правильнее было бы называть личным рабом. В свободное время она уже убирала каюту дрилла, заполняла вместо нее ведомости, копировала материалы для лекций, покупала сержанту в магазине холодный чай, а теперь должна была стать ее персональным свадебным фотографом.  
- Родригес, дай рекруту Свон фотоаппарат! - скомандовала Двуликая.  
Белла взяла фотоаппарат и подумала, что ей конец. Потому что снимала она крайне паршиво. В свое время она, надеясь улучшить свое положение в школьной иерархии, вызвалась работать в школьной газете. Редактору срочно требовался фотограф, и Белла с готовностью согласилась им стать. И первым ее заданием в новой роли было сфотографировать школьный конкурс талантов, на котором ярче всех как обычно блистала звезда Джессики Стенли. Белла очень старалась, но на всех фотографиях голова у Джессики оказалась наполовину отрезанной. Уверенная, что Белла сделала это специально, хотя это было совсем не так, и у Беллы просто дрожали от волнения руки, Джессика закатила истерику, и Беллу из газеты в тот же день выгнали.  
- Я очень плохо снимаю, мэм, - честно предупредила сержанта Белла.  
- Ну и ладно, рекрут. Не для Vogue снимаешь, - усмехнулась Двуликая. - Есть всего одно правило, Свон. Всегда снимай меня только с левого бока.  
- Да, мэм, - сказала Белла и заметила, как у слышавшего их диалог Улея по лицу пробежала столь нетипичная для его ровного веселого настроения тень.  
Двуликая тоже это заметила и, дернув ганни за рукав, спросила:  
- Улей, ты мне только одно скажи, пока мы в церковь не пришли. Ты женишься на мне не потому, что не снял того смертника?  
- Конечно, нет, - ответил Улей и с горечью добавил. - Но этот день был бы намного лучше, если бы я его снял.  
- Лучше были бы только фотографии, - ободряюще похлопала его по спине сержант Янг. - Идем.

Свадьба Улея и Двуликой прошла всего за несколько минут. Будучи людьми военными, они на главный вопрос гарнизонного священника ответили так быстро и громко, что Белле даже показалось, будто вместо простого "Да" они едва не ответили "Да, сэр". Впрочем, Белла успела за это время отщелкать около двухсот кадров, вереща камерой как настоящий папарацци. И она очень надеялась, что дрилла устроят ее фотографии. Потому что если снимки окажутся хреновыми, ей будет на замолить этот грех до конца курса.  
- Поздравляю мистера и миссис Сэмюэл Улей! - провозгласил полковник Каллен. - И прошу всех пройти во двор!  
Молодожены и гости, которыми в основном были дриллы других взводов, и еще какие-то люди в форме, скорее всего, друзья ганни и Двуликой, прошли во двор и в изумлении увидели у церкви БТР, украшенный цветами и табличкой "Молодожены".  
- Твою мать, чья это идея? - воскликнула ошеломленная таким зрелищем сержант Янг.  
- Моя, - с гордостью ответил полковник Каллен. - Я для этого даже получил разрешение у командующего депо.  
- С вашей фантазией вам надо работать сценаристом на телевидении, - засмеялся Улей.  
- Чувство юмора медику необходимо, - сказал полковник Каллен. - Пока врач весел, пациент верит, что все будет хорошо. А вера эта иногда лечит лучше, чем самые современные лекарства, поверьте моему опыту. Я когда-то был очень серьезным, пока не понял эту истину.  
- Я не представляю вас серьезным, сэр, - усмехнулась Двуликая.  
- Эсми подтвердит, - кивнул полковник на свою жену, которая стояла рядом, с мягкой иронией глядя на мужа. - Мой отец был священником, и он воспитывал меня в суровой аскезе. И он никогда не смеялся. Поэтому я просто не знал, что такое юмор, пока не приехал во Вьетнам. Впрочем, хватит говорить обо мне! Сегодня не у меня свадьба!  
- Дорогая, приглашаю тебя в наш лимузин! - крикнул Улей, подсаживая Двуликую, которая с легкостью запрыгнула в башню и мгновенно разместилась за пулеметом, приветственно похлопав его по корпусу.  
Улей протиснулся рядом с ней и крикнул:  
- Рекрут Свон, сделай контрольный снимок!  
Белла улыбнулась и послушно запечатлела, как ганни от всей души поцеловал Двуликую, и украшенный цветами БТР двинулся к воротам под бренчание гитары полковника Каллена.

К великому удивлению Беллы Двуликая снова была в казарме уже к отбою, и о прошедшей церемонии напоминал только скромный золотой ободок на безымянном пальце ее левой руки.  
- Рекруты! - как обычно громко обратилась она к своему взводу. - Завтра ваш взвод придурков из Хаззарда (3) ждет первая аттестация. Рекруты будут бегать, отжиматься, подтягиваться, приседать, стрелять, а также продемонстрируют свое умение ориентироваться на местности и читать карту. А если вы это умение не продемонстрируете, будете вместо свободного времени бегать в полной амуниции с винтовкой по лесам вокруг базы, пока как гребаные экстрасенсы не обретете встроенный GPS-навигатор! А сейчас - отбой!  
Рекруты как сумасшедшие заносились по казарме, готовясь ко сну.  
Запихивая в рундучок полотенце и принадлежности для умывания, Белла увидела, что Двуликая стоит возле её койки.  
Белла тут же вытянулась перед ней в ожидании приказа или очередного выговора, но сержант Янг спокойно произнесла:  
- Фотографии нормальные, рекрут Свон. Так что зря ты в штаны наложила.  
- Спасибо, мэм, - проговорила Белла, которая очень не хотела испортить дриллу свадебный альбом и теперь вздохнула с облегчением.  
- Завтра ты по требованию полковника Каллена не участвуешь ни в чем, кроме стрельбы и ориентирования, - сказала Двуликая. - Облажаешься - тебя ждет специальный взвод. Твои показатели самые слабые. Найди в своей заднице ключ зажигания и поверни его, Свон. Хватит уже катиться по инерции, так ты не дотянешь до финиша.  
- Есть, мэм! - с жаром отозвалась Белла.  
После разговора с ганни Улеем Белла чувствовала себя в стрельбе уже более уверенно, а ориентироваться в лесу с картой она умела достаточно неплохо благодаря все тому же Гарри Клируотеру. Воспитывая в своих детях самостоятельность, он на охоте отпускал их далеко от себя, оставляя им карту и компас. И так как Белла до четырнадцати лет часто ходила в лес вместе с Сетом и Леей, она тоже научилась находить верную дорогу в самой густой чаще. А это значит, что у Беллы Свон есть шанс пройти аттестацию если не с блеском, то на уровне необходимого минимума уж точно.  
С этими вдохновляющими мыслями Белла уснула тут же, как голова ее коснулась подушки.

Утро сразу началось с аттестации. На глазах у комиссии, состоящей из старших офицеров, рекруты бегали строем под уже ставшие родными кричалки, отжимались, подтягивались на перекладине и приседали, не останавливаясь практически ни на секунду. Сержант Янг орала на них до хрипоты, комиссия стояла с покерфейсом (4), и от этого рекруты часто ошибались, получая за это штрафные отжимания.  
Стрельбы были последними в списке испытаний, а перед ними было ориентирование. Когда взвод разбили на пары, поставив вместе боевых товарищей, и раздали им карты, Зафрина проговорила:  
- Тут я тебе не помощник, Би, и даже наоборот. У меня с бумажными картами всегда было плохо.  
- Зато у меня с ними все хорошо, - сообщила Белла, с энтузиазмом углубившись в изучение карты.  
За час им необходимо было найти в лесу десять контрольных точек, и на каждой из них поразить метким выстрелом мишень с номером их команды.  
Получив приказ начать выполнение задания, Белла и Зафрина вместе с другими рекрутами во всю прыть бросились к лесу, но тут Белла с ужасом ощутила, как внезапная боль опять пронзила ее колено, и оно неприятно подогнулось, стоило ей только прибавить скорость. Белла тут же замедлила шаг.  
- Заф... - виновато проговорила она. - Я не могу бежать.  
Зафрина задумалась, но тут же махнула рукой.  
- Ладно. Мы ведь еще не на войне. Просто найдем эти точки, постреляем и хватит с нас. А если совсем идти не сможешь, я тебя на себе потащу. Покажем им, как мы умеем использовать медицинский тренинг на практике. Может, нам даже очков за это прибавят! Зря мы что ли всю эту первую помощь изучали?

Белла с Зафриной не спеша подходили к пятой точке, когда увидели впереди на опушке Викторию и Бри. Хотя они и были от Беллы и Зафрины достаточно далеко, ветер донес до них злобные крики Виктории. Судя по всему, Рено снова не устраивало то, как Бри выполняет ее приказы.  
- Бедная Бри, она всего лишь клерк, а Виктория гоняет ее как спецназовца, - вздохнула Белла.  
- Похоже, Виктория отчаялась сделать из Таннер лейтенанта Рипли (5), - хмыкнула Зафрина, увидев, что рекрут Рено звериными прыжками помчалась в лес к следующей точке, а Бри осталась сидеть под деревом.  
- Подбодрим сестренку, - сказала, прибавив шаг, Зафрина. - В отличии от Рено мы рекорды скорости ставить не планируем.  
Вместе Зафрина и Белла направились к невысокой сосне на склоне холма, под которой сидела Бри.  
- Эй, Таннер! Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь! - весело крикнула Зафрина, но Бри не пошевелилась.  
- Странно... - проговорила Белла и увидела беспокойство на лице Зафрины.  
- Пойду-ка я побыстрее, Би, - сказала она и, закинув за плечо винтовку, побежала к дереву.  
Белла увидела, как Зафрина подбежала к Бри, стала тормошить ее, и всё внутри у Беллы замерло от плохого предчувствия.  
- Би! - услышала она полный ужаса крик Зафрины. - Она не дышит!

(1) Медаль Почета - (англ. Medal of Honor) — высшая военная награда США.  
(2) "Невеста Чаки" - (англ. Bride of Chucky) — фильм ужасов режиссёра Ронни Ю о куклах-убийцах.  
(3) «Придурки из Хаззарда» (англ. The Dukes of Hazzard) — американский телесериал, который транслировался по телесети CBS с 1979 по 1985 годы о кузенах-раздолбаях и их сексуальной кузине. Один из кузенов - бывший морпех.  
(4) Покерфейс - лицо, которое делают игроки в покер во время игры - по нему невозможно прочитать эмоции и понять ход размышлений игрока.  
(5) Лейтенант Рипли - главная героиня нескольких фильмов из серии "Чужие", ее роль исполняла актриса Сигурни Уивер. Сильная, несгибаемая женщина.


	17. Chapter 17

Белла подбежала к сосне, совершенно забыв о боли в ноге.  
Зафрина уже положила Бри на траву и пыталась делать ей искусственное дыхание.  
- Сердце не бьется, - сообщила она испуганно. - Надо отнести ее на базу.  
- Если у нее не бьется сердце, надо реанимировать сейчас или будет поздно, - сосредоточенно сказала Белла, опускаясь рядом с Бри. - Заф, беги за помощью. А я буду делать непрямой массаж сердца, как нас учили.  
- Хорошо, - кивнула Зафрина, но тут же с беспокойством добавила: - Только я не помню, куда идти... Это ведь ты вела нас по карте.  
- Все очень просто, Заф, запоминай, - сказала Белла, до боли в руках надавливая на грудную клетку неподвижной Бри. - Сейчас бежишь по тропинке прямо до кривой сосны с раздвоенным стволом. Потом поворачиваешь направо и бежишь до большого камня с трещиной посередине. Там поворачиваешь налево и бежишь дальше до речки, перебегаешь мост и там уже поворачиваешь направо и бежишь вперед, пока не увидишь здание депо.  
- Вот это память у тебя, - изумилась Зафрина и тут же со всех ног помчалась вперед.  
Белла снова и снова давила Бри на грудь, пытаясь заставить ее сердце работать, вдыхала воздух в ее приоткрытые губы, но никаких изменений не было. Маленькая худенькая девочка, лежащая на траве, как будто отказывалась дышать.  
- Бри, пожалуйста, - задыхаясь, проговорила Белла. Пот заливал ей глаза, но она не вытирала его, чтобы не прекращать реанимационные действия даже на доли секунды. - Бри, у тебя дочь... Бабушка... Да что с тобой... Господи...  
Зафрина не возвращалась.  
Слезы потекли у Беллы по лицу, но она не прекращала массаж.  
Это сон. Просто сон. Такой же сон, как прошлой ночью. Ведь там Бри тоже умерла, а утром снова была жива. Пусть сейчас все будет так же.  
- Белла! - услышала она голос Зафрины и увидела, что к ней вместе с Заф бегут Двуликая, одна из сестер Денали и два других дрилла.  
- Рекрут Свон! Отойди! - скомандовала, подбежав, Ирина Денали. - Что произошло?  
- Остановка... сердца, - ответила, едва дыша, Белла.  
Она без сил привалилась к корням дерева. Беллу тошнило, а вся форма у нее на спине промокла от пота.  
Ирина Денали мгновенно осмотрела Бри, достала из чемоданчика шприц, быстрым движением набрала в него какой-то раствор и тут же сделала девушке укол в вену.  
- Где рекрут Рено? - спросила Двуликая, правый глаз которой нервно задергался, и ей даже пришлось прикрыть его пальцем.  
- Наверное, на следующей точке, - предположила Зафрина, переглянувшись с мертвенно-бледной Беллой.  
- Найти и привести сюда, - приказала Двуликая двум другим дриллам.  
Спустя несколько минут Ирина Денали поднялась с колен, но не повернулась.  
- Уколы эпинефрина (1) не подействовали, - сказала лейтенант Денали. - Она мертва. Я даю отбой реаниматологам.

Белла замерла на вдохе.  
Сержант Янг сорвала с головы кепку и, подойдя к лейтенанту Денали, резко спросила:  
- Что с ней случилось?  
- Пока не знаю. Нужно делать вскрытие, - ответила Ирина Денали, не двигаясь. Она словно вросла в землю возле тела Бри.  
- Вскрытие? - сержант Янг в ярости посмотрела на нее. - Как девчонка в семнадцать лет может просто взять и умереть? Твою мать! Где шляется эта рыжая?  
Белла как будто впала в кому. Она ничего не слышала и не видела.  
Сон. Это просто сон.  
Сейчас она проснется, и все будет хорошо.  
- Рекрут Рено! - закричала Двуликая, и Белла увидела, как в тумане, что на опушке появилась Виктория в сопровождении двух дриллов. - Рекрут Рено, твой боевой товарищ мертв!  
- Что? - Виктория широко распахнула глаза. - Таннер мертва?  
- Да. Доложить немедленно, что здесь произошло, - приказала Двуликая, дрожа от гнева.  
Виктория посмотрела на тело Бри, над которым по-прежнему неподвижно стояла Ирина Денали, делая в блокноте какие-то записи, и швырнула винтовку на землю.  
- Говори, Рено, - потребовала Двуликая.  
- Наша группа была возле пятой точки, когда рекрут Таннер сказала, что устала и отказалась выполнять задание, - проговорила Виктория сквозь зубы.  
- Отказалась?  
- Да, мэм, - подтвердила Виктория. - Она постоянно ныла.  
- Что значит ныла? - Двуликая смотрела Виктории прямо в глаза, но та все время пыталась отвести взгляд в сторону. - Она жаловалась, что ей плохо?  
- Она просто сказала, что устала и не хочет идти дальше, - произнесла Виктория. - И я приняла решение продолжить выполнение задания самостоятельно.  
- Ты бросила своего боевого товарища, - проговорила Двуликая, и шрамы на ее лице побелели.  
- Она отказалась выполнять задание, мэм. Это недопустимо, - спокойно ответила Виктория, которая уже справилась с первоначальным смятением. - Когда я уходила, она была жива.  
- Ты должна была остаться с ней, - сказала глухо Двуликая.  
- Я должна была выполнить задание, мэм, - произнесла Виктория, и тут сержант Янг, ничего не сказав, молниеносно ударила рекрута Рено кулаком в лицо. Но хорошо подготовленная Виктория успела отстраниться, и удар прошел по касательной, задев лишь ухо, а в следующий момент между ними уже возникла сержант Родригес и закричала:  
- Сержант Янг! Какого черта?  
- Отойди, Родригес! - потребовала Двуликая с остекленевшими от ярости глазами.  
- Не отойду! - Кармен Родригес закрыла собой Викторию. - Сержант, вы превышаете полномочия!  
- Насрать на полномочия! - сержант Янг снова попыталась добраться до Виктории, и та заняла оборонительную позицию, готовая к драке. - Это не война, Рено! А ты уже бросила товарища умирать! Родригес, отойди или я и тебя убью!  
- Не отойду! - Кармен Родригес напрыгнула на Двуликую и повалила ее на землю. К ним тут же бросились Ирина Денали с третьим дриллом и вместе удержали сержанта Янг от суда Линча (2), который та собиралась совершить над Викторией.  
- Иди отсюда, Рено! - крикнула сержант Родригес. - Не провоцируй ее!  
Виктория холодно посмотрела на Двуликую, которая с ругательствами пыталась освободиться, и взяв винтовку, побежала прочь.  
- Нобоа, беги за военной полицией! - приказала сержант Родригес.  
Зафрина убежала, а сержант Родригес проговорила, тяжело дыша:  
- Сержант, если пообещаешь ее не трогать, мы тебя отпустим.  
- Что случилось? - послышался голос бегущего к ним Улея.  
Увидев свою жену прижатой к земле сразу тремя ее сослуживцами, комендор-сержант тут же бросился к ней.  
- Сэм! - сержант Янг прекратила вырываться и устало произнесла. - Отпустите меня. Я за ней не пойду.  
- Точно? - Родригес с сомнением посмотрела на Двуликую.  
- Слово морпеха, - ответила сержант Янг, и все тут же отошли от нее, потирая ушибленные места.  
- Эмили? - Сэм посмотрел на нее, потом на тело Бри в траве и, ничего не говоря, обнял жену, которая тут же затихла на его плече.

- Заф, этого просто не может быть...  
После возвращения в казарму Белла просидела на своей койке в одной и той же позе, обхватив руками согнутые колени и прижав к ним голову, почти полтора часа. В связи со смертью рекрута аттестация была прекращена, все новобранцы вернулись в казармы и ждали, пока военная полиция проведет предварительное расследование.  
- Би, мы должны как-то помочь ее семье, - сказала Зафрина. - За рекрута Дядя Сэм много не заплатит. Да и вообще они наверняка всё свалят на форс-мажор, им не нужны проблемы с репортерами.  
- Заф, почему это случилось? - глотая слезы, спросила Белла.  
- Потому что у смерти тоже есть свой план по набору рекрутов, - с горечью проговорила Зафрина, прижав ее к себе. - Жаль, что Двуликая не убила эту суку.  
- Ты думаешь, Виктория что-то с ней сделала? - оторвала голову от колен Белла. - Думаешь, ее поэтому нет? Ее арестовали?  
- Вряд ли. Она ведь на войну хочет, а не под трибунал. Скорее всего, Бри умерла сама. Сердечный приступ там или еще чего. Но Рено бросила ее и ушла, а это подло, - произнесла Зафрина. - Ведь наверняка было видно, что Бри на самом деле плохо, а эта тварь так хотела выпендриться перед комиссией, что отмахнулась от нее, как от мухи.  
Белла вытерла дорожки из слез на щеках и посмотрела на пустующую койку Бри, на которой нетронутыми лежали ее вещи.  
Остальные рекруты тоже периодически смотрели на койку своего товарища, кто-то из девушек все время плакал.  
У Беллы слез уже не осталось.  
- Би, ты молодец. Ты сделала все, что могла, - погладила по спине Беллу Зафрина.  
Дверь в казарму открылась, и вошла сержант Родригес. Двуликую после драки на опушке рекруты больше не видели, и все приказы им отдавала Кармен Родригес, на щеке которой подсыхала оставленная старшим дриллом ссадина.  
- Рекруты, выйти из казармы и построиться на стадионе! - приказала она.  
В молчании все рекруты вышли на улицу и встали в строй, опустив головы.  
На стадионе уже были все взводы, и в том числе взвод Эммета. В третьем ряду Белла увидела Диего Руиса, который, несмотря на строгий приказ сохранять тишину, плакал, закрыв лицо руками.  
- Малышка была права - она ему действительно нравилась, - произнесла, тоже заметив это, Зафрина.  
Белла переглянулась с Эмметом, который покачал головой, и взглядом как будто похлопал ее по спине своей большой сильной рукой.  
- Смотри, Би, этой твари все нипочем, - зло бросила Зафрина, и Белла увидела, что к их строю спокойным уверенным шагом присоединилась Виктория. Ни на кого не глядя, она встала в первый ряд, высоко вздернув подбородок.  
Вскоре после Виктории на стадионе появилась Двуликая, которая вместе с комендор-сержантом Улеем встала в стороне от своего взвода, лишь мельком взглянув на своих рекрутов.  
- Плохой признак, - проговорила Зафрина, и Белла поняла, что сержанту Янг, похоже, сильно достанется за смерть одного из ее рекрутов и нападение на Викторию.  
Через пять минут в центре стадиона появилась целая делегация старших офицеров, среди которых был полковник Каллен, непривычно хмурый и серьезный, и командующий депо, выступавший перед новобранцами на следующий день после приезда.  
Именно он и обратился к рекрутам, поднявшись на невысокую кафедру в центре стадиона.  
- Рекруты! Сегодня в депо произошла трагедия. Во время аттестации скончалась рядовой-рекрут Бри Таннер из второго взвода. Ее взвод, товарищи и инструкторы, командование депо шокированы произошедшим. Командование понимает, что смерть морпеха не в бою с врагом, а во время обучения не должна быть нормой, и это трагическое происшествие будет тщательно расследовано в самые короткие сроки. Всем, кто обладает информацией о произошедшем, приказываю оказать содействие следствию, которое проводит капитан военной полиции Деметрий Феодоракис, - стоящий возле кафедры высокий и стройный темноволосый мужчина с оливковой кожей и кудрявыми волосами обвел всех присутствующих строгим, пронизывающим словно ледяной ветер взглядом. Белла тут же поежилась. - Виновные понесут заслуженное наказание. О результатах расследования будет доложено официально, прозрачность всех процедур залог доверия к Корпусу, - продолжил командующий. - Сегодня отменяются все аттестационные мероприятия, тренировки и лекции. Со всеми рекрутами будут проведены психологические беседы. Корпус выражает соболезнования родным и близким рекрута Таннер. В ее лице Корпус потерял достойного и старательного морского пехотинца, который искренне хотел служить своей стране. Каждый рекрут уже стал частью Корпуса, и потеря каждого тяжелая утрата для всех морпехов.  
Белла перестала слушать все эти обязательные, но совершенно уже не нужные и бесполезные слова, и посмотрела на Викторию. Она не выглядела расстроенной или виноватой. Глаза ее как обычно были непроницаемо-холодными, а на словах командующего о достойном и старательном морском пехотинце на губах ее даже появилась ухмылка.  
Глядя на нее, впервые в жизни Белла Свон ощутила острое желание убить человека. Хотя человеком Викторию Рено, как считала Белла, можно было назвать только с очень большой натяжкой...

Когда рекруты вернулись в казарму, и дриллы оставили их без присмотра, весь взвод как по команде в одном порыве заблокировал Виктории дорогу к койке, и вышедшая вперед Зафрина решительно заявила:  
- Мы считаем, что ты должна придти с повинной к этому капитану Феодоракису.  
- Дайте пройти, - потребовала Виктория. - Меня не волнует, что вы считаете. Я пойду на допрос только если меня на него вызовут.  
- Тебя точно вызовут. И я надеюсь, что ты с него не вернешься, - сказала Зафрина. - Бри было всего семнадцать лет, у нее маленькая дочь и больная бабушка, а ты бросила ее умирать одну в лесу.  
- Не можешь соответствовать нормативам - не иди в армию, - отрезала Виктория. - Никого не должно волновать, есть ли у тебя дети и сколько тебе лет. Ты или морпех, или не морпех. Таннер была слабым звеном, и ей стоило вовремя уйти, как я ей и советовала.  
- Это ты довела ее, Рено, - произнесла со злобой Зафрина. - Ты не давала ей ни есть, ни спать.  
- Я пыталась сделать из нее хорошего бойца, но она предпочла трахаться со своим латиносом, - ухмыльнулась Виктория. - Можете считать меня сукой, можете пойти и донести на меня Феодоракису, мне насрать. Я не считаю себя виноватой. Таннер была жива, когда я уходила, она сама сказала, что не хочет портить мне результат и сообщит дриллам о сходе с дистанции.  
- Она сказала это потому, что боялась тебя! - воскликнула Белла, вспомнив, как бедная Бри дрожала, едва увидев Викторию. Ну почему, почему они не настояли на том, чтобы Бри избавили от такого товарища!  
- А я вообще не верю, что она тебе это сказала, - процедила сквозь зубы Зафрина.  
- Мне плевать, верите вы мне или нет, - повернулась к ней Виктория. - Я буду отвечать только перед командованием. Отойдите от моей койки!  
Все переглянулись и молча, с презрением расступились, как вдруг Белла, не выдержав, воскликнула:  
- Твой Джеймс бы так не поступил!  
Виктория, уже полулежавшая на своей койке, спрыгнула с нее и в один миг очутилась напротив Беллы.  
- Что ты сейчас сказала, Свон? - дрожащими губами спросила она.  
- Я сказала, что твой Джеймс никогда бы так не поступил, - ответила Белла, не отводя взгляд. - Он погиб, защищая слабого. И даже если ему было наплевать на того парня, он все равно прикрыл его, потому что так должны поступать все морпехи. А ты оставила Бри умирать.  
- То есть, по-твоему, Свон я недостойна памяти своего жениха? - Виктория сделала шаг вперед, и Заф тут же встала ближе к Белле, защищая ее. Не дав Белле ответить, Виктория проговорила, глядя ей в глаза сузившимися зрачками. - За эти слова, Свон, ты мне ответишь. Будешь драться со мной. Сегодня. После ужина.  
Сказав это, Виктория развернулась и вышла из казармы.

(1) Эпинефрин - международное название адреналина.  
(2) Суд Линча (линчева́ние, англ. lynching, the Lynch law) — убийство человека, подозреваемого в преступлении или нарушении общественных обычаев, без суда и без следствия. Такая практика сложилась в США в XIX веке и первой половине XX века.


	18. Chapter 18

Белла тяжело сглотнула.  
Все смотрели на нее в ужасе.  
Зафрина схватила Беллу за руку и оттащила к койке.  
- Драться умеешь? - спросила она.  
- Н-нет... - проговорила ошеломленная Белла.  
- Тогда жди тут, - сказала Зафрина. - Сейчас всё решим.  
Заф выбежала из казармы вслед за Викторией. Белла, не понимая, что происходит, но чувствуя свою за это ответственность, бросилась за ней и увидела Зафрину и Викторию у футбольного поля.  
- Нет, Нобоа, ты не можешь драться вместо нее! - громко заявила Виктория. - Это она сказала, и она должна отвечать за свои слова.  
- А я с ней согласна! - воскликнула Зафрина. - Ты действительно недостойна своего Хесуса!  
- Хесуса? - рассмеялась Виктория. - Я с латиносами не сплю. Его звали не Хесус, а Джеймс, - увидев Беллу, Виктория произнесла. - Свон, твоя подружка думает, что я забью тебя насмерть. Предлагаю закончить дело миром. Драки не будет, если ты извинишься передо мной на глазах у всего взвода и возьмешь назад свои слова.  
Белла смотрела на нее с искренним удивлением. Извиниться? Извиниться за правду?  
Конечно, Викторию учил рукопашному бою настоящий спецназовец, и скорее всего, она действительно способна забить насмерть слабую, плохо подготовленную девушку. Но ведь, как верно заметила Зафрина, Виктория хочет на войну, а не под трибунал, и еще один труп ей не нужен. Она просто рассчитывает, что Белла струсит и унизится, извиняясь на коленях - так же, как Бри тогда в туалете.  
- Нет, Виктория, - сказала Белла громко. - Я не буду извиняться. Я буду с тобой драться.  
По удивленно взлетевшим бровям Рено Белла поняла, что была права. Виктория не ожидала, что Белла согласится на бой.  
- Би, какого черта? - в шоке посмотрела на товарища Зафрина.  
- Ну что ж, Свон, - Виктория усмехнулась. - Тогда встречаемся за складом спортивного инвентаря в семь часов. Там никого не будет. А много времени нам не понадобится. Больше минуты ты не продержишься.  
Виктория ушла, а Зафрина тут же подскочила к Белле и с силой ее встряхнула:  
- Ты что рехнулась что ли? К Бри захотела?  
- Заф, успокойся, - проговорила Белла, заталкивая глубоко внутрь противный липкий комок страха. - Виктория человек, конечно, поганый, но не маньячка. Не станет она меня убивать и калечить не станет. Ей это невыгодно. Феодоракис ее заживо сожрет.  
- А если у нее крышу снесет? - Зафрина выглядела сердитой, как мать нашкодившего ребенка. - Слушай, я видела много уличных драк. Одной нашей сестре голову проломили, так она хоть и выжила, но лучше бы умерла...  
- А что ты предлагаешь? Извиниться?  
- Рассказать об этом, - сказала Зафрина. - Есть куча свидетелей того, как она вызвала тебя на драку. Драки здесь запрещены.  
- Она просто говорила, Заф, - возразила Белла. - Да и вообще... Если я на нее донесу, значит, боюсь.  
- Но ты же правда боишься! - Зафрина снова встряхнула Беллу, как будто пытаясь поставить ей мозги на место.  
- Боюсь, - кивнула грустно Белла.  
- И я за тебя боюсь, - призналась Зафрина. - Я видела ее удар в спортзале. Она дерется как машина. А ты ее разозлила. Би, не надо геройствовать. Бри все равно не вернешь. Лучше избавиться от нее по закону. В Эквадоре никто не уважает закон, но здесь другое дело. Пусть этот Феодоракис ее заберет.  
- Наверное, ты права, Заф... - проговорила Белла, пытаясь прогнать услужливо подброшенную подсознанием картинку, в которой она, как герой боевиков, отправляет Викторию в нокаут одним красивым ударом, и ее зубы веером разлетаются по траве. - Пойдем, поговорим с этим следователем...

Вместе они направились к административному корпусу, где находился кабинет военного следователя.  
- Просто расскажем ему все как было, а выводы он пусть сам сделает, - сказала Белла и вдруг остановилась.  
- Ты чего? - удивилась Зафрина.  
- Смотри, - произнесла Белла и кивнула влево. Зафрина повернулась и увидела капитана Феодоракиса, который о чем-то беседовал с сержантом Родригес. По тому, как скованно держалась Кармен Родригес, обычно спокойная и уверенная, Белла догадалась, что разговор с Феодоракисом ей неприятен. Военный следователь слушал ее внимательно, вставляя рубленые реплики, затем сдержанно кивнул дриллу и направился к дверям корпуса.  
Кармен Родригес несколько секунд простояла посреди двора, словно в прострации, потом достала сотовый и быстрым шагом направилась к казармам.  
Когда она промчалась мимо Беллы и Зафрины, никого вокруг не замечая, до них донеслись брошенные ею в трубку слова:  
- Больше не проси меня ее отмазывать, понял?  
Сержант Родригес, пылая гневом, убежала, а Белла посмотрела на Заф.  
- Ты же не думаешь, что... - начала Зафрина.  
- Что сержант Родригес просила Феодоракиса за Викторию? - продолжила за нее Белла. - Ее бывший парень был тренером Виктории. Наверняка он попросил ее помочь Рено выкрутиться.  
- Выходит, со следователем теперь говорить бесполезно... - протянула Зафрина.  
- Я должна с ней драться, Заф, - сказала Белла. - Если она не пойдет под трибунал за смерть Бри, то пойдет туда за драку. Заф! - решительно посмотрела она на подругу. - Научи меня драться!

- Ты вообще дралась когда-нибудь? - спросила Зафрина, когда они остались вдвоем в укромном уголке коридора возле столовой.  
- В младшей школе, - ответила Белла. - Я одноклассника учебником поколотила.  
- Викторию учебником не возьмешь, - вздохнула Зафрина. - Белла, извини, но твой план дерьмо.  
- Знаю. Но другого у нас нет, - воскликнула Белла. - Сержант Родригес на стороне Виктории, а Двуликой нигде нет после построения... Заф, мне надо всего несколько минут продержаться. Нас обязательно кто-нибудь увидит.  
- Может, Эммета попросим вмешаться? Ну, типа он случайно мимо проходил, - предложила Зафрина.  
- И никто конечно, не догадается, что это мы его позвали!  
- Да какая разница, что все подумают! - воскликнула Зафрина.  
- Морпех, который боится драться, - это не морпех, - произнесла убежденно Белла. - Как я буду воевать с талибами или с иракскими повстанцами, если я даже с Викторией не могу справиться?  
- Талибов ты можешь никогда не встретить, а Виктория уже здесь и лупит грушу в спортзале каждый день, - сказала Зафрина.  
- Хватит меня пугать! - воскликнула Белла. - Лучше покажи мне пару приемов!  
- Покажу, - нехотя согласилась Зафрина. - Но если дело будет плохо, я вмешаюсь. И плевать на честь морпеха или что там тебя беспокоит? Только учти - я спец по уличным боям, а не по боевым искусствам. Это ни хрена не красиво и многие приемы считаются запрещенными. Но Виктория тоже вряд ли станет с тобой церемониться.  
- Ты имеешь в виду удар ногой в лицо с разворота? - спросила Белла, и Зафрина рассмеялась.  
- Би, тебе не драться надо, а на диване кино смотреть. Я имею в виду пальцами в глаза, ногой в живот и руками по ушам.  
- Руками по ушам? - удивилась Белла. - А в этом что такого?  
- Если очень резко ударить ладонями по обоим ушам, можно оглушить противника и даже навсегда, - ответила Зафрина. - Короче, если вкратце, Би. Бить надо в нос, в подбородок, по горлу, в солнечное сплетение, по ребрам, в колено. Удары можно наносить всем чем угодно - коленом, локтем, кулаком, ногой. Бей быстро. Задумаешься - тебе конец. А теперь давай потренируемся.

- Да, Би, ты совсем не Синтия Ротрок (1)... - протянула Зафрина через полчаса демонстрации приемов уличного боя. - Сразу видно, что тебя ни разу не били.  
Белла тяжело вздохнула. Когда в свое время Чарли хотел отдать ее на курсы самообороны, Белла отказалась и предпочла кружок робототехники. Теперь она сильно об этом пожалела. Но откуда она могла два года назад знать, что ей внезапно захочется стать морпехом?  
- И что мне делать? - спросила она у Зафрины.  
- Тянуть время, - ответила Заф. - Уходить от ее ударов и ждать, пока кто-то придет. Боюсь, это твой единственный шанс.  
Белла тяжело вздохнула и произнесла:  
- Пойду, позвоню родителям...

Белла набрала сначала номер Чарли, потом Рене, но оба они не отвечали. Набирая домашний номер, она уже не надеялась на ответ, но внезапно гудки прекратились, и в трубке послышался голос Чарли.  
- Пап, привет, - преувеличенно радостно воскликнула Белла. - Звоню узнать, как у вас дела.  
- Все как обычно, - ответил невесело Чарли, и тут в трубке послышался голос Рене, видимо, подхватившей разговор со второго телефона в другой комнате.  
- Это Белла? Давай, Свон, скажи, кто теперь живет в ее комнате!  
- Белла, я пригласил Сью с детьми пожить у нас, пока в их доме меняют полы и крышу, - сказал Чарли. - Лея пообещала не трогать твои вещи. Ты ведь не против?  
Лея живет в ее комнате? У Беллы с Леей всегда были ровные приятельские отношения, и она в отличие от Рене вовсе не была против проживания Клируотеров в их доме. Тем более временного. Но Чарли мог хотя бы для проформы поинтересоваться у Беллы, согласна ли она отдать Лее свою комнату.  
Такое чувство, что родители уже вычеркнули ее жизни, как будто Белла домой вообще не вернется.  
Кажется, они слишком серьезно восприняли ее желание умереть за Родину...  
- Это сейчас Сью утверждает, что они поселились тут на время! - прокричала Рене своим тонким, дребезжащим голосом. - А потом у них подвал затопит, термиты заведутся, полтергейст в доме появится, и они останутся навсегда! Белла, это между прочим твое наследство, а этот усатый олух скоро подарит дом этой шлюхе и ее отпрыскам!  
- Сью не шлюха! - вышел из себя Чарли. - Не смей оскорблять жену моего лучшего друга!  
- Которую ты трахаешь! Хороший же ты друг, Свон! - не успокоилась Рене. - Хорошо, что Гарри умер! Ты бы и при нем к ней бегал, ты всегда на нее засматривался. Знаю я тебя!  
- Да ничего ты не знаешь, дура! - закричал Чарли. - Я любил тебя! Но ведь тебе нужны были шмотки, украшения, рестораны, а не нормальная семья. Ты не женщина, ты кукла. А Сью настоящая женщина и хорошая мать. В отличие от тебя!  
- Ах так, я - плохая мать? А ты значит, хороший отец? Давай, скажи Белле, что ты не только комнату ее Лее отдал, но и ее машину, которую я ей купила! - визжала Рене.  
- Белла будет в депо еще почти три месяца, а Лее нужна машина для работы, - произнес Чарли и тут вспомнил, что говорит по телефону с дочерью. - Белла, ты ведь не против, если Лея поездит на твоей машине до твоего возвращения?  
Машина? У нее теперь есть машина? Видимо, Рене купила ее в качестве очередной взятки за лояльность. Замечательно. У нее есть машина, которая теперь все равно не ее.  
- Пусть Лея ездит на этой машине. Я ей ее дарю, - сказала Белла.  
- Белла, ты сошла с ума! - возмутилась Рене. - Это же твоя машина! Если дать твоему отцу волю, он скоро тебя голой на улице оставит!  
- Ничего страшного. Меня армия обеспечит - и домом, и едой, и одеждой, - проговорила Белла.  
- Белла, я никогда тебя не оставлю без помощи! - воскликнул Чарли. - А ты, Рене, возвращайся в свой Финикс. Ты здесь не нужна.  
- Ну уж нет, я не уеду, пока не проконтролирую, чтобы ты на Клируотеров свое завещание не переписал втихаря! Я в этот дом свои деньги вкладывала, и этой чертовой Покахонтас (2) он не достанется! - заявила Рене. - Пусть они и тебя к себе забирают! А в этом доме буду жить только я и мои дети!  
- Дети? Какие еще дети? - изумился Чарли.  
- Я все время хотела тебе сказать, но ты постоянно на меня орешь! - сказала Рене, и Белла поняла, что дальше разговаривать с родителями бессмысленно. Сейчас Рене признается, что беременна, и поднимется скандал, сравнимый по мощности с ураганом "Катрина" (3).  
- Папа, у меня построение, мне пора, - солгала Белла.  
- Белла, мне показалось, что когда ты позвонила, ты была чем-то обеспокоена... Что случилось? - вдруг одумался Чарли, который в отличие от Рене даже в пылу ссоры как-то умудрялся иногда мыслить здраво. Но этого все равно было недостаточно, чтобы жизнь в их семье наладилась.  
- Тебе показалось, - ответила Белла.  
- Белла, тебе там нравится? - спросил Чарли.  
"Через четыре часа я буду драться с рекрутом, которую учил рукопашному бою сержант зеленых беретов. Конечно, здесь просто супер! " - подумала Белла, но вслух сказала:  
- Да, папа, мне здесь очень нравится.  
- Свон, я беременна! - сообщила Рене, и Белла, спасая свои уши, тут же повесила трубку.

Во время ужина Белле кусок не лез в горло, и она потихоньку скормила свое мясо и овощи с грибным соусом Мэгги, которую из-за лишнего веса дриллы посадили на жесткую диету, и девушка все время была голодна. Весь ужин Белла чувствовала на себе взгляд Виктории.  
Рено явно ждала, что Белла сдастся, не доводя дело до драки.  
- Свон, - услышала Белла голос Хайди и увидела, что Шнайдер и Джейн стоят у нее прямо за спиной. - Сходи к священнику, пока время есть.  
Белла ничего не ответила, но ее затошнило еще сильнее.  
- Мы, кстати, ставки на ваш бой собираем, - поделилась Джейн, продемонстрировав издалека Белле листок с пометками. - На тебя поставили... Надо же, никто! Какая неожиданность...  
Джейн и Хайди ушли, и Белла опрометью бросилась в туалет. Забравшись с ногами на крышку унитаза, она прижала голову к коленям и замерла.  
Все будет хорошо. С ней ничего не случится. Виктория не станет ее убивать. Ей это невыгодно.  
А что если она на самом деле ненормальная?  
- Белла... - услышала она голос Мэгги под дверью. - Мы со Сью на тебя поставили.  
- Джейн врет. На тебя весь взвод поставил, - сказала Марта из Огайо.  
- Мы все ненавидим Викторию, - произнесла Бэтси из Алабамы. - Ты просто герой, что согласилась с ней драться.  
Герой? Она не герой. Она просто дура.  
- Белла тут? - громко спросила вошедшая в туалет Зафрина.  
Белла слезла с унитаза и обреченно распахнула дверь кабинки.  
Все молча смотрели на нее.  
Зафрина похлопала ее по плечу и сказала:  
- Пора.

Когда Белла подошла к месту драки в сопровождении почти всех девушек из их взвода, Виктория была уже там. За ее спиной как секунданты на дуэли стояли Хайди и Джейн. Джейн держала в руках сотовый телефон: Белла знала, что она прятала его от дриллов в подушке в нарушение устава.  
О черт, они собираются снимать ее избиение на видео!  
Анжела показывала ей такие ролики, отговаривая идти в морпехи. А Белла наивно проигнорировала ее предупреждения.  
- Свон, у тебя еще есть шанс взять свои слова обратно, и разойдемся, - сказала, глядя на нее с усмешкой, Виктория. Она выглядела совершенно спокойной.  
Сердце Беллы застучало так, что ей показалось, будто его стук слышат все присутствующие.  
- Свон, ты проглотила язык? - рассмеялась Виктория.- Извинись, и ты свободна.  
- Нет, - ответила Белла, и все за ее спиной одобрительно зашумели, а Мэгги даже чмокнула ее в макушку.  
- Это очень глупо с твоей стороны. Но я понимаю, как лузерам иногда хочется ощутить себя крутыми, - сказала Виктория. - Драться будем до твоего нокаута. Никаких правил, никаких запретов. Впрочем, Свон, я обещаю не использовать против тебя смертельных приемов, которым меня научил Елеазар.  
Запугивает. Значит, все еще рассчитывает, что Белла передумает.  
Белла встретилась взглядом с Зафриной, на лбу которой выступили капельки пота.  
За нее волнуются. В нее верят.  
- Давай уже начинать, Рено, - проговорила Белла, укорив себя за дрожь в голосе.  
- Давай, - Виктория подошла к ней. - Я бью первой. В конце концов, это я тебя вызвала.  
И не успела Белла что-то понять, как кулак Виктории ударил ее в челюсть. В глазах у Беллы тут же потемнело, она потеряла равновесие, но устояла на ногах. Боль была настолько резкой и острой, что слезы брызнули у нее из глаз.  
Но другого удара не последовало.  
Белла посмотрела на Викторию, закрывая лицо, и увидела, что та стоит в ожидании.  
И тут Белла вспомнила, как Зафрина говорила, что сильный удар в челюсть способен сломать кости, привести к сотрясению и потере сознания.  
Удар Виктории был не слабым, но и не слишком сильным.  
Она сдерживалась.  
Ничего не говоря, Белла развернулась и попыталась ударить Викторию в ответ, но та мгновенно остановила ее локтем и тем же локтем резко ударила ее в нос. Белла пошатнулась, но снова устояла. В голове у нее был туман, перед глазами все плыло. Она согнулась, как будто ее сейчас стошнит, Виктория чуть приблизилась, видимо, желая проверить, не перестаралась ли она с силой удара, и в этот момент Белла сгруппировавшись, кинулась на нее и словно мяч в боулинге попыталась сбить ее с ног. Виктория отскочила, но Белла успела схватить ее за волосы и дернуть, удерживая на месте. Рено зашипела, и в этот момент Белла коленом ударила ее в солнечное сплетение.  
Виктория согнулась от боли.  
Все зрители радостно закричали.  
И этот момент своего неожиданного триумфа Белла вдруг поняла, что совершила ошибку. Она причинила Виктории реальную боль. И теперь стала настоящим противником, а не забавой для развлечения на досуге.  
Стальная рука одним молниеносным движением захватила голову Беллы, и вокруг ее горла, словно гильотина, сомкнулся замок из рук. С ужасом Белла почувствовала, что больше не может дышать.  
- Рядовой Рено! - уже теряя сознание, услышала Белла стальной мужской голос.  
Захват стал слабее, и Белла с шумом и болью в горле вдохнула.  
- Рядовой Рено, прекратить драку немедленно! - приказал голос, и руки Виктории разомкнулись.  
Дрожа, Белла повернулась и увидела высокого черноволосого мужчину со смуглой кожей, который смотрел на Викторию строгим ледяным взглядом, и Белла с изумлением увидела, как щеки Рено покрылись красными пятнами, и она вытянулась перед незнакомцем по струнке.  
Из-за спины мужчины появилась Кармен Родригес и мрачно произнесла:  
- Елеазар, я же говорила, что она вышла из-под контроля!

(1) Синтия Ротрок - американская киноактриса и спортсменка, владеет шестью черными поясами в разных видах единоборств. В 80-е и 90-е годы играла во множестве фильмов, где демонстрировала свои боевые навыки.  
(2) Покахонтас - индейская принцесса, которая вышла замуж за английского колониста, жила в 17 веке. Стала прообразом героини одноименного мультика компании "Дисней". Умерла в Англии в 22 года.  
(3) Ураган "Катрина" - самый разрушительный ураган в истории США, прошел в августе 2005 г. В результате стихийного бедствия погибли 1836 жителей, экономический ущерб составил $125 млрд, было затоплено 80% города Новый Орлеан.


	19. Chapter 19

- Рядовой Рено, немедленно доложить, что здесь происходит, - потребовал Елеазар.  
Хотя вместо формы на нем была потрепанная охотничья куртка и старые джинсы, его прямая осанка, суровый взгляд и хорошо поставленный командный голос мгновенно выдавали в нем военного.  
- Рекрут Свон позволила себе оскорбительные высказывания в мой адрес, сэр, - выкрикнула Виктория.  
- Если мы будем применять гильотину против всех, кто нас оскорбляет, вокруг будут одни трупы, - холодно произнес Елеазар.  
Щеки Виктории покраснели еще сильнее.  
- Рекрут Свон не похожа на серьезного противника, - продолжил он. - Не бей из пулемета по мышам. Это признак глупости.  
Белла, которую заботливо поддерживала Зафрина, сердито хлюпнула разбитым носом. Это он ее, Беллу, назвал мышью? Ещё один заносчивый павлин!  
- Би, ну ты просто монстр! - воскликнула Мэгги. - Как ты ей врезала! Очуметь!  
- Ты герой! - выдохнула Марта, пожимая Белле руку.  
И тут Беллу затошнило так, что она, вырвавшись из кольца почитателей, бросилась к кустам и прочистила разом весь кишечник.  
- Вызовите врача! - крикнула сержант Родригес.  
- Я просто хотела ее вырубить, сэр, - сказала Виктория. - Чтобы она больше не нарывалась.  
- Ты позволила себя спровоцировать, - произнес Елеазар, взглядом пригвоздив свою ученицу к земле. - И ответишь за это. Иди в военную полицию, Рено.  
- Есть, сэр, - отозвалась Виктория и, холодно посмотрев на зеленую Беллу, которая в окружении восторженных рекрутов сидела возле кустов, широким шагом направилась к административному зданию.  
Елеазар последовал за ней.

- Приложи лед, - сказала лейтенант Кейт Денали, которая осматривала Беллу после драки.  
Белла прижала пакет со льдом к носу и подбородку. Благодаря таблетке тошнота более-менее улеглась, а теперь лед уменьшил боль, и Белла почувствовала себя невероятно счастливой.  
Она жива. Жива и даже практически здорова.  
- Сделаем рентген, чтобы убедиться, что нет переломов, - сказала Кейт. - Сиди тут. Я за тобой приду.  
Белла посмотрела в зеркало на противоположной стене. Её нос уже занимал половину лица и напоминал баклажан, а нижняя губа так опухла, что Белла едва могла говорить. Сейчас она была просто идеальной иллюстрацией для статьи о неуставных отношениях и издевательствах над новобранцами в Пэррис-Айленде, которыми заваливала ее обеспокоенная Анжела, чтобы помешать Белле записаться в Корпус.  
- Отлично выглядите, рекрут Свон, - произнес вошедший полковник Каллен. - Честно признаюсь, я этого не ожидал.  
- Что меня снова побьют, сэр? - невнятно и гнусаво спросила Белла.  
- Нет, этого как раз можно было ожидать, - ответил полковник Каллен, с иронией глядя на Беллу. - Я не ожидал, что вы дадите сдачи.  
Белла смутилась, и в этот момент дверь палаты распахнулась. На пороге стоял молодой человек, по нашивкам на форме которого Белла поняла, что он из военной полиции, и скорее всего, его прислал капитан Феодоракис.  
- Капитан Феодоракис вызывает на допрос рекрута Изабеллу Свон, - сообщил молодой сержант, с любопытством разглядывая потрепанную Беллу.  
- Во-первых, сержант, стучаться надо, чтобы однажды не получить по морде от голых женщин, - ворчливо произнес полковник Каллен. - А во-вторых, рекрут Свон сейчас проходит обследование, и оно еще не завершено.  
- Прошу прощения, сэр, - смутился сержант, продолжая пялиться на Беллу. - А у рекрута Свон серьезные травмы?  
- Несовместимые с жизнью, - ответил с серьезным лицом полковник Каллен.  
- Тогда я скажу капитану, что надо подождать... - проговорил озадаченный сержант, глядя на вполне живую и болтающую ногами Беллу.  
Офигевший сержант выполз из кабинета в глубоком недоумении.  
- Я просто не смог удержаться, - пояснил полковник. - Как там это в интернете называется?  
- Троллинг, сэр, - ответила Белла, хихикнув до боли в челюсти.  
- Да, точно, - ухмыльнулся старший Каллен. - Его тупость точно несовместима с жизнью.

Через полчаса выяснилось, что никаких переломов у Беллы нет, и кроме легкого сотрясения и боевой раскраски Виктория ничем ее не наградила.  
- Когда я тут подготовку проходил, меня три раза под конвоем уводили, - ударился в воспоминания полковник Каллен.  
- За драку, сэр? - спросила Белла.  
- Само собой. Я был парень суровый и, как только кто-то начинал задирать слабых, я его сразу в морду бил, - хмыкнул полковник. - Это я уже потом понял, что юмор и ум оружие лучше, чем кулаки.  
Белла улыбнулась, представив полковника Каллена, бьющего в морду главного взводного задиру, и в этот момент дверь палаты вновь открылась. Но теперь на пороге стоял не глуповатый сержант, а его командир - капитан Деметрий Феодоракис.  
- Полковник Каллен, вы опять издеваетесь над моими людьми. Сержант Фоули доложил мне, что рекрут Свон получила травмы, несовместимые с жизнью, но скоро придет на допрос, - сообщил капитан Феодоракис, прищурившись. - У нас на базе Зомби-Апокалипсис?  
- Вам лучше знать, капитан. Это ведь вы у нас вершите Страшный Суд, - ухмыльнулся старший Каллен.  
- Рекрут Свон может принимать участие в допросах и других следственных действиях?  
- Полагаю, никаких препятствий к этому нет, - ответил полковник. - Только колесование (1) не используйте. Рекрута Свон снова будет тошнить.  
- Никакого колесования. Только "Железная Дева" (2), - сказал капитан Феодоракис и уже совершенно серьезно обратился к Белле. - Рекрут Свон, встать и проследовать за мной.  
Белла послушно поднялась. Ей было не по себе. Шутки шутками, но судя по всему за драку ее собираются наказать вместе с Викторией. Остается только надеяться, что оставление Бри без медицинской помощи вместе с дракой все-таки утянут Викторию на дно, и дело не ограничится выговором.  
До кабинета Феодоракиса Беллу вели под настоящим конвоем, и она почувствовала себя чуть ли не Джоном Диллинджером (3).  
На улице возле административного здания она увидела Двуликую, лейтенанта Ирину Денали, сержанта Родригес и Елеазара. Сержант Янг о чем-то ожесточенно спорила с наставником Виктории, а тот снисходительно взирал на нее сверху вниз.  
Когда Беллу привели в кабинет, она сразу увидела стоящую в его центре Викторию. Увидев Беллу, она усмехнулась - видимо, ее впечатлили такие яркие перемены в лице рекрута Свон.  
- Рекрут Свон, версия рекрута Рено сегодня была уже заслушана, - произнес капитан Феодоракис, занимая место за столом. Точеный греческий профиль и острый, ироничный взгляд вместе с подчеркнутой строгостью и вежливостью манер делали его действительно очень похожим на средневекового инквизитора. - Теперь пришло время услышать вашу версию. Ведь это вы публично обвинили рекрута Рено в смерти рекрута Таннер. Ни один морпех не будет обвинять товарища в чем бы то ни было без серьезных на то оснований, не так ли, рекрут Свон?

После того, как Белла с тщательно подавляемой дрожью в голосе произнесла все формальности, позволяющие потом привлечь ее за лжесвидетельство, капитан Феодоракис предупредил ее, что ведется запись, и задал первый вопрос:  
- Считаете ли вы, что рекрут Рено убила рекрута Таннер с помощью секретных приемов, которым научил ее сержант Константинеску?  
Белла в шоке на него посмотрела.  
- Конечно, нет, сэр, - проговорила она, с трудом переварив странный вопрос.  
- Это хорошо. Значит, вы не страдаете паранойей, в отличие от некоторых ваших товарищей, - усмехнулся военный следователь.  
Видимо, кто-то из взвода уже попытался доложить о произошедшем, но явно перестарался с демонизацией Виктории. А фамилия Елеазара, выходит, Константинеску? Необычная фамилия.  
- Давно вы знали рекрута Таннер, рекрут Свон? - осведомился Феодоракис.  
- С первого дня курса, сэр, - ответила Белла.  
- Как вы можете охарактеризовать уровень ее подготовки? Слабый, средний, достаточный?  
Белла замялась. Бри была ее хорошей приятельницей и даже можно сказать другом. Но она поклялась говорить только правду.  
- Слабый, сэр, - произнесла Белла. - Но она прилагала все усилия, чтобы это изменить.  
Виктория холодно улыбнулась.  
- Рекрут Рено напротив утверждает, что рекрут Таннер регулярно срывала задания, плакала и отказывалась уделять подготовке должное внимание, - проговорил капитан.  
- Рекрут Рено предъявляла к рекруту Таннер завышенные требования, сэр, - возразила Белла. - По военно-учетной специальности рекрут Таннер была всего лишь административным служащим. А рекрут Рено хотела сделать из нее спецназовца.  
- Каждый морпех, вне зависимости от военно-учетной специальности должен пройти этот курс, и требования здесь одинаковы для всех, - прервал ее капитан Феодоракис. - Известно ли вам о том, какие отношения связывали рекрута Бри Таннер с рекрутом Диего Руисом?  
Белла замерла. Проклятье. Сначала он спрашивает о том, считает ли она Бри слабым рекрутом, теперь о ее романе с Диего. Похоже, он всерьез решил позволить Виктории выйти сухой из воды, опорочив Бри в своем рапорте.  
- Отвечайте на вопрос, рекрут Свон, - потребовал капитан Феодоракис.  
- Ну... Они симпатизировали друг другу, сэр, - уклончиво ответила Белла. - И ничего больше.  
- А у меня на этот счет другая информация, рекрут Свон, - проговорил Феодоракис.  
- Это личная жизнь рекрута Таннер, сэр, - воскликнула Белла.  
- Здесь ни у кого нет личной жизни, - отрезал капитан, и ноздри его аристократического, как у античной статуи носа задрожали, как будто он к чему-то принюхивался. - Личная жизнь остается за воротами этой базы. Продолжим, рекрут Свон. Жаловалась ли рекрут Таннер на физические недомогания?  
- Нет, сэр, - ответила Белла.  
- Говорила ли рекрут Таннер, что не справляется с подготовкой и хочет уехать домой? - осведомился Феодоракис.  
Конечно, Бри иногда говорила, что хочет домой. Но так говорили очень многие. Муштра в Пэррис-Айленде была настолько тяжелой, а вопли дриллов так давили на психику, что нервные срывы у самых слабых рекрутов происходили регулярно.  
- Иногда говорила, сэр, - сказала Белла. - Но не всерьез.  
- Не всерьез? - капитан достал из ящика стола нечто в пластиковом пакете и показал Белле. Это оказался лист бумаги, на котором мелкими буквами был косо написан какой-то текст. - Этот рапорт был найден в личных вещах рекрута Таннер. В нем она ходатайствует о переводе в специальный взвод или об отчислении в связи с невозможностью выполнять программу подготовки на уровне с другими рекрутами. Это почерк рекрута Таннер, рекрут Свон?  
Белла прочитала записку, она была подписана вчерашним числом. Бри хотела уйти из их взвода? Но почему она ничего не сказала об этом им с Зафриной?  
- Не знаю, сэр. Я никогда не видела, как она пишет, - сказала Белла.  
Виктория. Это Виктория заставила Бри написать такой рапорт. Ведь она постоянно была недовольна уровнем ее подготовки. Да и не могла Бри так грамотно и стройно изложить свои мысли - она как-то спросила у Беллы, как пишется слово "инструктор", а в этом тексте не было ни одной ошибки. Виктория же, как она сама как-то сказала на лекции, несмотря на отсутствие образования и полное незнание правил, обладала врожденной грамотностью.  
- Почему вы считаете, что в смерти рекрута Таннер виновна рекрут Рено? - спросил тем временем капитан Феодоракис.  
- Потому что она не оказала рекруту Таннер необходимую медицинскую помощь и убежала дальше по маршруту, - ответила Белла.  
- Рекрут Свон, при каких обстоятельствах вы обнаружили тело рекрута Таннер?  
- Я и Зафрина... рекрут Нобоа продвигались по заданному маршруту, когда мы услышали крики рекрута Рено.  
- Что именно кричала рекрут Рено?  
- Рекрут Рено кричала на рекрута Таннер из-за того, что та портит ей результаты, - проговорила Белла, поежившись под взглядом Феодоракиса.  
- Рекрут Таннер отвечала ей?  
- Да, сэр.  
- Что она отвечала?  
- Было плохо слышно, сэр. Она говорила намного тише, чем рекрут Рено.  
- Когда рекрут Рено ушла, вы видели рекрута Таннер?  
- Да, сэр.  
- Что она делала?  
- Она села под дерево. Мы думали, что передохнуть... - у Беллы сжало сердце. Надо было бежать по маршруту быстрее, а не плестись. Тогда они оказались бы на точке одновременно с Викторией и Бри и защитили бы малышку от наезда Рено, который, видимо, оказался для нее последней каплей.  
- Значит, вы подтверждаете, что рекрут Таннер была жива и стояла на ногах, когда рекрут Рено ее оставила?  
- Да, сэр. Подтверждаю, - замялась Белла. - Но задание было парным...  
- Если один рекрут отказывается от выполнения задания без веской на то причины, другой рекрут имеет право закончить задание в одиночку, - произнес капитан Феодоракис. - Рекрут Таннер ранее никогда не жаловалась на проблемы со здоровьем. Рекрут Таннер часто была не в состоянии выполнить нормативы из-за плохой физической подготовки, и то, что она снова устала, вам бы тоже не показалось подозрительным. Рекрут Рено не имеет медицинского образования. Даже если какие-то незначительные признаки - бледность, одышка, синие губы или что-то еще - у рекрута Таннер присутствовали, только медик мог бы вовремя определить, что она нуждается в срочной госпитализации.  
- Признаки чего? - спросила Белла.  
- Предположительно причиной смерти рекрута Таннер стала острая сердечная недостаточность, вызванная внутренними, а не внешними причинами, - ответил капитан Феодоракис. - Как человек с больным сердцем был призван в Корпус, еще предстоит выяснить. И скорее всего, наказание за это понесут сотрудники медицинской службы процессинговой станции, которые не должны были признавать рекрута Таннер годной к военной службе. А в ее медицинской карте совершенно определенно указана категория, позволяющая ей нести службу в любых войсках без ограничений.  
Феодоракис сделал паузу, и его горящие глаза словно затянули Беллу в себя.  
- Рекрут Свон, в действиях рекрута Рено в отношении рекрута Таннер нет состава преступления. Зато есть состав преступления в вашем столкновении с рекрутом Рено, где обе стороны применили друг к другу запрещенное на территории базы физическое воздействие. Со своими подозрениями вы должны были явиться к следователю, а не провоцировать драку, чтобы на вас обратили внимание и допросили.  
То ли он сам догадался, в чем состоял план Беллы, то ли кто-то ему рассказал, но Феодоракис знал, зачем Белла подралась с Викторией. Только и Белле было что ему сказать.  
- Я так и собиралась сделать, сэр, - воскликнула Белла. - Но когда я увидела, как сержант Родригес просит вас оправдать Викторию...  
Глаза Феодоракиса расширились, а Виктория сжалась, словно пружина.  
Но вдруг Деметрий рассмеялся.  
- Рекрут Свон, сержант Родригес всего лишь рассказала мне, кто занимался подготовкой рекрута Рено, а также то, что она из детского дома и потеряла на войне жениха, поэтому несмотря на свой неуживчивый и непростой характер, заслуживает справедливого беспристрастного суда, - сказал Феодоракис, и Виктория тут же процедила сквозь зубы:  
- Мне не нужно снисхождение.  
- Я и не говорил про снисхождение, рекрут Рено, - произнес капитан Феодоракис. - Я говорил про справедливость. Когда я допросил всех свидетелей, я был даже удивлен, как все ненавидят рекрута Рено. Причем ненавидят и рекруты, и инструкторы. Ваш дрилл-сержант получила выговор с занесением в личное дело за попытку ударить рекрута Рено, вы устроили с рекрутом Рено публичную драку, и весь взвод был за вас. Мне всегда было интересно, почему возникает такое стадное чувство, и все начинают травить одного человека.  
Белла почувствовала себя так, словно ее окунули головой в ледяную воду. Слезы против ее воли брызнули у нее из глаз.  
- Бри умерла. Умерла навсегда. А ей наплевать, - пробормотала Белла непослушными губами. - Виктории ничуть ее не жалко. Ей никого не жалко. Она всех людей ненавидит. Так нельзя!  
- То есть вы все просто хотели, чтобы рекрут Рено заплакала? - вдруг спросил Феодоракис.  
- Товарищу не всегда можно помочь, сэр, но всегда должно быть такое желание, - убежденно произнесла Белла. - А Виктория даже не расстроилась, когда Бри умерла.  
- Сегодня рекрут Рено обратилась в административный отдел с просьбой предоставить ей адрес детского приюта, в котором находится дочь рекрута Таннер, - произнес капитан Феодоракис. - Вы можете сами спросить у нее, зачем она это сделала.  
Мир Беллы рухнул за одну секунду, а капитан Феодоракис невозмутимо продолжил:  
- Рядовой-рекрут Изабелла Свон и рядовой-рекрут Виктория Рено, за нарушение правил пребывания в рекрутском депо и за нарушение устава вы приговариваетесь к лишению месячной заработной платы, а также к одной неделе общественных работ с проживанием в спецблоке. Приговор вам понятен?  
- Да, сэр, - ответили Виктория и Белла сквозь зубы, а капитан Феодоракис, налив себе гранатового сока, произнес:  
- Сержант Фоули, доставьте рекрута Свон и рекрута Рено в спецблок. Допрос окончен.

(1) Колесование - средневековая пытка, когда человека укладывали на колесо и, вращая его, палками ломали кости.  
(2) Железная Дева - орудие пыток, представляющее собой сделанный из железа шкаф в форме женской фигуры, внутри утыканный гвоздями.  
В общем, полковник Каллен и капитан Феодоракис те еще приколисты.  
(3) Джон Диллинджер - американский преступник середины 1930-х годов, грабитель банков, враг общества номер 1 по классификации ФБР. Его играл Джонни Депп в фильме "Джонни Д" (Public Enemies).


	20. Chapter 20

- Сержант Хейл.  
Красивая блондинка, поправлявшая прическу перед зеркалом, повернулась и посмотрела на лейтенанта Каллена даже с каким-то недоумением.  
- Да, сэр, - наконец, произнесла она. У сержанта Розали Хейл были большие с поволокой фиалковые глаза с длинными ресницами, чувственные нервные губы, изящные черты лица и фигура модели Victoria's Secret (1). Она могла бы быть лицом лучших мировых модных домов, но вместо этого она служила радистом в его взводе и трахалась с капитаном Ройсом Кингом, который был женат на дочери одного из богатейших промышленников Америки и час назад перед камерами распинался о любви к семье.  
Очередной ангел, на поверку оказавшийся нет, не демоном, а обычной шлюхой.  
- Сержант Хейл, во-первых, вы должны быть на полигоне вместе со всем взводом, а во-вторых немедленно приведите себя в порядок, - произнес лейтенант Каллен, и на лице сержанта Розали Хейл отразилось еще более сильное недоумение. Эта кукла была убеждена, что ее внешний вид просто не может быть не в порядке.  
- Сержант Хейл, я понимаю, что в школе вы скорее всего были королевой бала, а теперь считаете себя королевой роты, но застегните верхние пуговицы на куртке, заправьте за уши ваши локоны и получите форму на размер больше, чтобы она на ваших верхних объемах не порвалась и не протерлась. Экономьте средства Министерства обороны, - произнес лейтенант Каллен и увидел, как она бросила гордый взгляд на свою немаленькую, обтянутую формой грудь, один вид которой деморализовывал разом весь взвод, и ее изящный нос обиженно засопел.  
Сержант Хейл посмотрела на лейтенанта Каллена как на врага общества №1, и ее губы изогнулись в оскорбленной гримаске, но вслух она ответила лишь:  
- Да, сэр.  
И убрав за уши две пряди светлых волнистых волос, ветром помчалась на полигон.  
Нажалуется Кингу. Точно нажалуется. Ну и пусть. Даже если ты любовница капитана, это не значит, что можно расхаживать по базе, как по подиуму.  
Лейтенант Каллен направился дальше по коридору и тут услышал рядом мелодичный смех капитана Элис Брендон.  
Ну конечно, Уитлок опять развлекает ее байками про Ирак.  
- Джаспер, а откуда у тебя эти четки? - спросила с любопытством капитан Брендон, жадными до впечатлений глазами разглядывая деревянные резные четки, которые штаб-сержант Уитлок, не снимая, носил на запястье правой руки.  
- Сержант Уитлок снял их с руки командира иракских коммандос (2), которого он убил во время штурма в Багдаде, - сказал лейтенант Каллен, остановившись возле романтически настроенной парочки.  
- Это правда? - круглыми глазами посмотрела на Уитлока капитан Брендон.  
Уитлок тут же выдал улыбку Моны-Лизы.  
- Сержант, капитан Кинг приказал всем явиться на полигон через пять минут, - сообщил лейтенант Каллен.  
- Понял, сэр, - сказал Уитлок, и они с Калленом вместе продолжили путь по коридорам базы, а капитан Брендон поскакала в медицинский сектор.  
- Уитлок, а откуда у тебя на самом деле эти четки? - осведомился лейтенант Каллен, когда стих топот ее маленьких ножек.  
- Купил на рынке в Тикрите (3), сэр, - ответил невозмутимый штаб-сержант.  
- Я так и подумал, - рассмеялся лейтенант Каллен, и тут оба они услышали молодой, громкий и строгий голос:  
- Будешь отжиматься, рядовой Йорк, пока весь страх из тебя с потом не выйдет!  
- А мне казалось, страх обычно через другие отверстия выходит, - хмыкнул Уитлок.  
- Черный Щенок начал гавкать, - сказал лейтенант Каллен и прибавил шагу.  
Во внутреннем дворе они увидели капрала Джейкоба Блэка, каменным истуканом нависавшего над долговязым, тощим, как суповой набор, парнем, который отжимался и рыдал одновременно.  
Чёрный Пес, похоже, много сил вложил в воспитание из своего сына образцового морпеха. Крепко сложенный, решительный, громкий и постоянно рвущийся в бой черноволосый смуглый парень словно сошел с экрана очередного патриотического блокбастера о доблестных борцах с терроризмом. Он всегда был застегнут на все пуговицы, знал все строевые песни и всегда задирал на построении подбородок именно на столько дюймов, сколько требовалось по уставу.  
Уитлок сказал, что своего отца капрал Блэк называет только "сэр" и при встрече отдает ему честь. И об этом ему, разумеется, рассказала все та же всевидящая Элис Брендон, которая похоже получала информацию напрямую из космоса.  
- Что здесь происходит, капрал Блэк? - осведомился лейтенант Каллен.  
Капрал Блэк повернулся и своим зычным, натренированным голосом выкрикнул:  
- Провожу воспитательную работу с личным составом, сэр!  
- Вижу, как вы ее проводите, капрал Блэк. Пока что из вашего рядового страх выходит не с потом, а со слезами и соплями, - произнес лейтенант Каллен. - Встать, рядовой Йорк!  
Парень поднялся на ноги и, шмыгая носом, стал вытирать его рукавом.  
- Отставить, рядовой. Форма - не носовой платок! - прикрикнул на него лейтенант Каллен. - Какого черта ты ревешь, как девчонка, которой целку порвали?  
- Я не хочу в Афганистан, сэр, - глотая слезы, пробормотал рядовой Йорк.  
- Ты резервист, Йорк? - догадался лейтенант Каллен.  
Нет ничего хуже резервистов - они очень любят получать деньги, но не любят их отрабатывать.  
- Да, сэр, - ответил парень. - Когда я поступал на службу, рекрутер сказал, что призыва резервистов больше не будет...  
Чертовы рекрутеры. Чертовы резервисты.  
- Рядовой Йорк, сколько ты служишь в резерве?  
- Полгода, сэр, не считая подготовки в рекрутском депо, - ответил Йорк.  
- Полгода ты получал зарплату, пользовался страховкой и другими льготами? - спросил лейтенант Каллен.  
- Д-да, сэр, - ответил, ничего не понимая, рядовой Йорк.  
- И ты думаешь, тебе платили за то, чтобы ты одну неделю в год и один уик-энд в месяц фотографировался с винтовкой, бегал строем в форме, а потом снимал в ней девчонок в баре? - приблизившись к нему, осведомился лейтенант Каллен.  
Йорк задрожал.  
Это не морпех, это желе какое-то. И это желе - стрелок в его взводе!  
- Знаешь, за что тебе платили, рядовой? За то, чтобы в любой момент ты был готов по первому требованию взять винтовку в руки и поехать куда угодно - в Афганистан, Ирак или на Сириус, - произнес лейтенант Каллен. - Вот что такое резерв, рядовой Йорк. И если ты не читал контракт, ты идиот.  
- Я читал, сэр. Но я надеялся, что мне повезет, сэр, - хлюпнул носом Йорк, напомнив лейтенанту Каллену ту забавную сопливую девчонку - рекрута Свон, только этот придурок совсем не девчонка. - Мой друг так и отслужил в резерве до конца контракта. Я боюсь туда ехать, сэр.  
- Боишься или нет, но ты туда поедешь, Йорк, - сказал лейтенант Каллен. - Отжимайся. Отжимайся, пока ты не поймешь, что ты в армии, а не в детском саду, раз дрилл-инструкторы в депо не вбили это прикладом тебе в башку.  
- Есть, сэр, - пробормотал потухший рядовой Йорк и опустился на землю.  
Наблюдавший за этим капрал Блэк посмотрел на Йорка с раздражением и произнес:  
- Я не понимаю тех, кто идет в армию, но не хочет воевать за свою страну. Они заслуживают трибунала, сэр.  
- Он сам себя наказал - он едет в Афганистан, - сказал лейтенант Каллен и заметил, что Блэк хочет что-то ему сказать, но как будто сомневается, стоит ли это делать.  
- Сэр, вы ведь знаете, кто мой отец? - наконец проговорил он, как всегда даже в ситуации обычного разговора стоя прямо, как будто в строю.  
- Знаю, капрал, - подтвердил Каллен. - Но я не отдам вам в казарму свой кондиционер. Я проливал за него кровь под Кандагаром.  
Капрал Блэк даже не улыбнулся.  
- Сэр, я хочу попросить вас, чтобы вы относились ко мне так же, как к другим морпехам, - произнес он со всей серьезностью.  
- Этого требует ваш отец? - хмыкнул Каллен.  
- Нет. Это мое личное желание, сэр, - заявил с горячностью Блэк. - Я капрал Корпуса Морской Пехоты Джейкоб Билли Блэк, а не Черный Щенок, сэр.  
И кто ему интересно рассказал, какое прозвище ему дали на базе? Неужели опять Элис? Пора намекнуть капитану Брендон, что бывает с теми, кто не умеет хранить государственные тайны.  
- Капрал Блэк, тогда тащи свою задницу на полигон, - усмехнулся Каллен. - Обычным морпехам опаздывать на построение не разрешается, а то отжиматься будешь, как твой Йорк.  
- Есть, сэр! - крикнул во весь голос капрал Блэк, и впервые за все время пребывания в Квантико на лице его расцвела белоснежная улыбка.

(1) Victoria's Secret — одна из наиболее известных в мире компаний по продаже женского белья, рекламируют его так называемые «Ангелы» Victoria's Secret — наиболее известные модели, представляющие продукцию компании.  
(2) Коммандос - бойцы войск специального назначения.  
(3) Тикрит - город в Ираке, родной город Саддама Хуссейна.


	21. Chapter 21

Когда они под конвоем вышли во двор, сержант Фоули заявил:  
- Я - отлить. Следите за этими рестлершами (1).  
И быстро убежал обратно в здание, оставив Викторию и Беллу в компании двух парней-капралов, которые без всякого стеснения принялись разглядывать их масляным взглядом с ног до головы, мысленно снимая с них одежду.  
- Хватит пялиться, - огрызнулась Виктория.  
- Нам приказано за вами следить, - ухмыльнулся один из капралов и продолжил разглядывать грудь Виктории, мерзко причмокивая языком.  
- Я тебе сейчас яйца оторву! - с яростью прошипела Виктория и замерла, увидев подошедшего Елеазара.  
- Держи себя в руках, Рено! - сурово произнес он. - Или ты хочешь вылететь из депо из-за этих членоголовых?  
- Прошу прощения, сэр, но они меня домогались, - сквозь зубы процедила Виктория.  
- Для таких проблем существует рапорт, - холодно произнес сержант Константинеску. - Я ведь сказал: не стреляй из пулемета по мышам, на кошек патронов не останется.  
- Или пулемет отберут, - сказала Белла себе под нос, но тут поняла, что Елеазар услышал ее слова. Он повернулся к ней и словно просканировал ее своим спокойным непроницаемым взглядом.  
- Вы недовольны приговором, рекрут Свон? - спросил он, и на губах его появилась легкая усмешка. - Вы по-прежнему считаете, что в смерти вашей подруги виновна рекрут Рено?  
Белла уже не знала, что она считает и во что верит. После разговора с Феодоракисом в голове у нее была такая каша из мыслей и чувств, что ей хотелось немедленно выключить мозг, чтобы он не взорвался от перегрева.  
- Не знаю, сэр, - устало проговорила Белла. - Но это задание было не настолько важным, и рекрут Рено могла бы вернуться на базу вместе с Бри, а не бросать ее, даже если та ее об этом не просила.  
- Нет заданий более или менее важных, рекрут Свон, - произнес Елеазар. - Любое задание должно быть выполнено.  
- Пытаетесь отравить моих рекрутов своей специальной моралью, сержант Континеску? - с раздражением осведомилась остановившаяся рядом сержант Янг.  
- Константинеску, - поправил ее Елеазар. - Это румынская фамилия. Впрочем, вам это всё равно неинтересно. Вас, сержант, даже выговор не научил держать себя в руках.  
- А я должна просто не заметить, что у меня рекрут умер?! - взвилась Двуликая.  
- Вы должны просто делать дальше свою работу. Это не ваша вина и не вина рекрута Рено. Это ошибка медкомиссии, - произнес Елеазар и добавил. - Вы, морпехи, создали такой культ дружбы и братства, что он начинает мешать делу. Стоит только кому-то из ваших словить пулю, как бой прекращается, и все рыдают вокруг него, а враг уходит живым и здоровым, чтобы в другом месте ударить с удвоенной силой.  
- Что за чушь? - разозлилась Двуликая, которая за честь морской пехоты готова была порвать кого угодно. - Морпехи никогда так себя не ведут!  
- Я видел такое много раз, - сказал Елеазар. - Вы ездите на войну дружить, фотографироваться и делать татуировки, а не выполнять боевые задачи. Вся ваша служба непрерывное ожидание подвига, а не хорошо выполненная работа. Когда последний раз у вас кого-то награждали за уничтожение в бою превосходящих сил противника? А не за то, что кто-то героически лишился половины черепа, слишком рано высунув нос из укрытия, другой стал вытаскивать товарища из-под обстрела и в него всадили двадцать пуль, потому что он был открыт со всех точек, а третий закрыл собой смертельно раненого командира, который все равно не мог командовать и до госпиталя не дотянул, вместо того чтобы принять командование. Война - это работа, а не "Спасти рядового Райана" (2).  
- А работа - это насрать, что все умрут, зато вся премия мне достанется? - озлобленно посмотрела на него Двуликая.  
- Работа, сержант, это эффективность и нацеленность на результат.  
- Видела я вашу эффективность, - выплюнула сержант Янг со злостью. - Подожжём целую деревню, и зачистка закончена. Зачем время на каждый дом тратить? Это же неэффективно. Все равно тут все террористов поддерживают. А морпехи за вами почистят, и насрать, что местные нас потом ненавидят больше, чем талибов. Заберем какого-то араба, который ехал с колонной талибов, пока морпехи талибов отвлекают, и свалим, отказавшись раненых морпехов в свой вертолет взять. Потому что ваши гребаные береты, твою мать, из графика операции на целую минуту выбились! Дерьмо это, а не эффективность!  
- Я вас понял, сержант. Если мой муж сволочь, значит, все мужики сволочи, - произнес Елеазар. - С этой логикой бесполезно спорить.  
- Можете говорить что угодно, но если вы так преданы "зеленым беретам", почему вы вышли в отставку и ушли жить в лес? - осведомилась сержант Янг.  
- У меня были на это личные причины, сержант, - ответил Елеазар. - Я осознал, что мое прошлое начинает слишком сильно влиять на настоящее. И из-за этого я больше не могу служить ни в этом отряде, ни где-либо еще, - сержант Константинеску повернулся к Виктории. - Рено, это наказание ты будешь отбывать молча. Откроешь рот только при обращении командира. Учись контролировать свой язык.  
- Есть, сэр, - покорно отозвалась Виктория.  
- Вам тоже стоит задуматься, сержант Янг. Если на месте рекрута Рено вам привиделся тот, кто бросил ваших людей в Афганистане, подумайте: может быть, вам тоже пора в лес?  
Сказав это, Елеазар забросил на плечо рюкзак и пошел к воротам базы, помахав рукой стоящей поодаль Кармен Родригес.  
- Гребаный Рэмбо! - фыркнула Двуликая и, мрачно посмотрев на Викторию, ушла в противоположном направлении.

Виктория подошла к выполнению приказа своего наставника со всей тщательностью. Ни на людях, ни наедине она не разговаривала ни с Беллой, ни с кем-то другим, спокойно и со старанием выполняя любые приказы.  
И Белла была этому очень рада, потому что едва не поседела, узнав, что будет жить с Викторией в одном блоке. Но Рено при заселении в маленькую узкую, как чулан, комнатушку, перед отбоем и после него вела себя так, словно Беллы в комнате вообще не было: спокойно раскладывала свои вещи, одевалась, раздевалась и молча засыпала.  
Когда их первый раз вместе вывели на разгрузку постельного белья, Белла ожидала, что Виктория станет третировать ее за нерасторопность и неуклюжесть, как она делала это раньше с Бри. Но даже когда Белла уронила тюк с бельем ей на ногу, Виктория лишь бросила на нее огненный взгляд, но ничего не сказала и продолжила методично передавать ей мешки.  
Но со временем Белла поняла, что молчание Виктории ее напрягает. Находиться в одной комнате с рекрутом Рено, которая молча сидела на койке, уставившись в стену пустым взглядом, оказалось даже страшнее, чем если бы она осыпала Беллу ругательствами.  
И Белла не выдержала.  
Когда после обеда их отправили в прачечную сортировать белье, Белла собралась с духом и произнесла:  
- Наверное, нас действительно справедливо наказали...  
Виктория оторвала взгляд от корзины с грязными носками и посмотрела на Беллу с усмешкой, но ничего не сказала.  
- Я не должна была говорить о Джеймсе, - в пустоту продолжила Белла. - Прости. Но я была так зла из-за смерти Бри...  
Виктория снова ничего не сказала.  
Это было невыносимо.  
- Я не думала, что ты захочешь помочь ее дочери, - снова заговорила Белла.  
- Дети и животные, - сказала вдруг Виктория.  
- Что? - удивилась Белла.  
- Им надо помогать, остальные справятся сами или получат, что заслужили, - произнесла Виктория.  
- Ты считаешь, что Бри заслужила смерть? - спросила Белла.  
- Она бы все равно плохо закончила, - сказала Виктория. - Таннер успела принять присягу, так что армия теперь в ответе за ее семью. Они получат достаточно денег и медицинскую страховку. Это лучше, чем если бы она скончалась, обслуживая клиента в борделе. Она вовремя умерла.  
- Что значит вовремя? - не поняла Белла, которую в очередной раз поразил неприкрытый цинизм Виктории. Пока Рено держала рот закрытым, она даже порой вызывала жалость и уважение. Но стоило ей заговорить, и ей сразу хотелось всадить в сердце осиновый кол, так как только не человек мог так легко и безжалостно говорить о смерти молодой девушки.  
- Скоро был бы большой скандал с ее участием, - сказала Виктория. - Выяснилось, что Таннер снималась в порно-фильмах, а это плохо соотносится с образом американского морпеха.  
- Как это могло выясниться? - опешила Белла.  
- Таннер сказала мне, что один рекрут узнал ее и стал шантажировать, чтобы она трахалась с ним за молчание, - ответила Виктория. - Но она уже мутила с Диего и отказалась. Он написал рапорт, приложив доказательства, и обещал отнести его командованию и рассказать обо всем Руису.  
- Она сама тебе это рассказала? - в шоке спросила Белла. - Но почему тебе?  
- Потому что я и так считала ее шлюхой, в отличие от вас, - бросила, не отвлекаясь от сортировки белья, Виктория.  
- И ты посоветовала ей опередить этого парня и уйти самой, пока все не вскрылось? - догадалась вдруг Белла, вспомнив о том странном ходатайстве об отчислении, которое так и не успела отдать Бри.  
- Да. Так что она вовремя умерла. Она никак не решалась отнести свой рапорт, - хмыкнула Виктория.  
Белла опять почувствовала, как ее мир дал трещину. Неужели все, что сказала Виктория, правда? Бри снималась в порно. Ее шантажировал какой-то парень. И она рассказала об этом Виктории, а не Зафрине или Белле.  
- А теперь заткнись, Свон, - шикнула тем временем Виктория. - У меня есть приказ, и я его выполню, даже если ты будешь трещать без умолку всю неделю.  
Больше Виктория не сказала Белле ни слова до конца наказания. Но Белла и сама больше не пыталась нарушить молчание.  
Никогда прежде у нее на душе еще не было так мерзко.

Как только освобожденная из спецблока Белла вернулась в общую казарму, к ней тут же бросилась Зафрина. Увидев, что на подруге лица нет, Заф воскликнула:  
- Она что, и там над тобой издевалась? Вот сволочь!  
- Заф, подожди. Мне надо кое-что тебе рассказать, - прервала ее Белла и усадила подругу на койку.  
Во время ее рассказа Зафрина все больше мрачнела. А когда Белла закончила, выругалась и произнесла:  
- Ну конечно. Теперь она может говорить что угодно. Она думает, что чем больше гадостей она наговорит про Бри, тем лучше будет выглядеть она сама.  
- Ты думаешь, она соврала насчет порно? - спросила Белла, которая уже не знала, кому и в чем можно верить.  
- Она что угодно может сказать, язык не отсохнет, - произнесла Зафрина со злостью.  
- А может, Бри правда не сказала нам ничего, потому что боялась нашего осуждения? - предположила Белла неуверенно.  
- И поэтому пожаловалась Виктории? - Зафрина вздохнула и потерла виски. - А знаешь, Би, наверное, нам не стоит ворошить эту историю. Если она не хотела, чтобы мы знали, значит, надо так все и оставить. Даже если она снималась в порно, она делала это не от хорошей жизни.  
- Наверное, ты права, Заф, - положила голову на плечо Зафрине Белла. - Бри была хорошим человеком, что бы ни было в ее жизни раньше.  
- Да. И мы всегда будем ее помнить, - кивнула Зафрина.  
- Конечно, будем, - смахнула слезы со щеки Белла, и тут Зафрина толкнула ее в бок.  
- Смотри-ка, кто это так обкорнал нашу ведьму?  
Белла повернулась и увидела Викторию, которая стояла у входа вместе с Хайди и Джейн. Волосы Рено были обриты практически под ноль - вместо огненной гривы, которую прежде с трудом сдерживали резинки, на голове Виктории был теперь колкий рыжий ежик.  
- Вик, зачем ты это сделала? - в ужасе воскликнула Хайди, разглядывая новый облик рыжей бестии.  
- У тебя были такие красивые волосы, - похоронным тоном произнесла Джейн. - Это что, тоже часть наказания?  
- Нет, - усмехнулась Виктория и посмотрела на Беллу. - Я сделала это, чтобы меня больше никто никогда не хватал за волосы.  
Белла нервно улыбнулась и принялась зашнуровывать ботинок, повернувшись к Виктории спиной.  
- Она что, от злости так побрилась? Вот ненормальная! - хмыкнула Зафрина.  
- Нет, - произнесла задумчиво Белла. - В бою со мной она допустила ошибку. И теперь она ее исправила. Пора и мне сделать ход.

После лекции о вертолетах и их применении на Ближнем Востоке Белла вышла на улицу и принялась осматриваться в поисках комендор-сержанта Сэма Улея. Обычно в это время он выходил покурить во внутренний двор казармы. И сегодня он снова был там, стоял на крыльце и курил, заткнув уши наушниками. Но Белла не сомневалась, что ганни все равно почувствует ее присутствие еще до того, как ее увидит.  
Так оно и вышло. Не успела еще Белла вывернуть на дорожку, ведущую к казарме, как Улей уже вытащил наушники и в ожидании уставился на тень, которая появилась из-за угла раньше самой Беллы. А увидев ее, приветливо крикнул:  
- Рекрут Свон, слышал, ты недельку отдыхала на гауптвахте. Понравилось?  
- Да, сэр, - откликнулась Белла. - Было время о многом подумать...  
Улей затушил сигарету и проговорил уже серьезно:  
- Жаль рекрута Таннер. Сержант Янг сказала, вы с рекрутом Нобоа сделали все, чтобы ее спасти. Рекруту Таннер повезло с сослуживцами.  
Белла грустно улыбнулась.  
- Но мы ее не спасли, сэр.  
- Вы сделали все, что могли, - сказал Улей. - Как там поется в той строевой песне: "прикрепите медали на ящик и скажите моей маме, что я сделал все, что мог" (3). Это наш девиз, рекрут Свон.  
- Сэр, я хотела кое о чем вас попросить... - проговорила Белла, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
- Пристрелить рекрута Рено ночью через окно вашей казармы? - спросил с иронией ганни. - Я снайпер, а не киллер, рекрут Свон.  
Белла покраснела, но все же продолжила:  
- Сэр, научите меня стрелять, как стреляют снайперы.

Комендор-сержант улыбнулся, разглядывая ее полное решимости лицо со вздернутым для пущей убедительности подбородком. Видимо, он подумал, что Белла шутит, но она сразу поспешила объяснить ганни, что она имеет в виду.  
- Через неделю состоятся соревнования, сэр, - сказала Белла. - Я буду участвовать в стрельбах. И я очень хочу выиграть эти соревнования, сэр, чтобы посвятить свою победу памяти рекрута Таннер. Я хочу доказать, что можно быть хорошим морпехом и не идти по головам.  
- То есть ты хочешь победить рекрута Рено? - догадался ганни. - Ведь именно она - твой основной соперник.  
- Да, сэр, - подтвердила Белла. - Но просто так мне у нее не выиграть. Ее тренировал отставной сержант "зеленых беретов". А значит, и мне тоже нужен наставник...  
- С таким же мощным кунг-фу, - закончил за нее Улей. - Я не могу тебя тренировать, рекрут Свон. Во-первых, у меня нет для этого полномочий. Во-вторых, я через пять дней возвращаюсь в Ирак, а за пять дней я при всем желании не смогу сделать из тебя снайпера. И в-третьих, меня убьет жена, если узнает, что я за ее спиной тренирую ее рекрутов. А я хочу умереть либо в бою, либо в своей постели в окружении внуков. Знаю, что банально, но счастье всегда банально. Поэтому хвалю за идею, но вынужден отказаться от роли твоего Магистра Йоды (4), рекрут Свон.  
Белла ощутила острое разочарование. Она была почему-то так уверена, что ганни согласится на ее просьбу, что даже не знала, как теперь действовать и что говорить.  
- Я поняла вас сэр, - пробормотала потерянно Белла. - Это, наверное, было очень глупо...  
И не дождавшись ответа, быстро убежала в казарму.

На следующей день утром после пробежки и упражнений, которые Белла смогла наконец выполнять вместе со всем взводом, сержант Янг построила их на траве возле кустов и продемонстрировала им винтовку, к которой спереди под дулом был прикреплен острый и достаточно длинный штык-нож.  
- Рекрут Уоллес, что за кислую ухмылку сейчас изобразило твое лицо? - осведомилась Двуликая у Джейн, которая и впрямь криво усмехалась, глядя на штык.  
- Мэм, мой брат Алек служит сейчас в Афганистане, и он говорил мне, что чаще всего в бою ты противника даже не видишь, - сказала Джейн. - А только слышишь. И стреляешь по звуку. Сейчас на войне штык бесполезен.  
Двуликая раздраженно тряхнула головой и крикнула:  
- Кто из вас, щенки, еще считает, что штык пора сдать в музей?  
Все переглянулись. При слове "штык" все они вспоминали Гражданскую войну и старинные ружья с резными прикладами. Определенно, в век самонаводящихся ракет и лазерных прицелов штык казался настоящим анахронизмом.  
- Думаю, все из вас видели на рисепшене портреты морпехов, имеющих высшие военные награды за Афганскую и Иракскую кампании. Среди них есть фотография второго лейтенанта Эдварда Каллена, - произнесла Двуликая. - В 2005 году во время боя под Кандагаром у него закончились патроны, а пулеметчик талибов был совсем рядом и заблокировал двух наших пулеметчиков так, что они не могли вести огонь. Лейтенант Каллен подобрался к пулеметчику и, набросившись на него, заколол его штыком. Наши пулеметчики смогли возобновить огонь, и ход боя изменился в нашу пользу. Лейтенант Каллен за это получил "Военно-морской крест", а штык - право остаться на вооружении Корпуса.  
Белла в шоке смотрела на винтовку со штык-ножом в руках Двуликой. Конечно, она знала, что лейтенант Каллен дрался с талибом врукопашную - об этом ей рассказала еще медсестра Элис. Но она не думала, что все было так. Наброситься со штыком на человека с пулеметом - это шаг просто самоубийственный, но все подвиги, наверное, и совершаются вопреки здравому смыслу и инстинкту самосохранения. Удивительно, как лейтенант Каллен умудрился при этом остаться в живых. Видимо, талиб так офигел от его наглости, что даже не успел отреагировать. Очень в духе Каллена.  
- Технологии - это хорошо, но вы никогда не должны от них зависеть полностью. Руки, ноги и главное - мозги, вот ваше основное оружие, а все остальное только облегчает вам задачу, - заявила Двуликая. - Это как со жратвой. Если всю жизнь жарить полуфабрикаты или набивать живот бургерами, оставшись в лесу, вы сдохнете с голоду, хотя вокруг полно еды. Талибы знают это и используют против нас. Рекрут Рено, что должен уметь каждый "зеленый берет"?  
- Убивать без оружия, мэм, - ответила Виктория. - Любыми подручными средствами.  
- Выйти из строя, Рено, - приказала Двуликая и, когда Виктория подчинилась, швырнула ей винтовку, а сама взяла другую. - Демонстрация в живую всегда лучше любых фильмов и слов. Атакуй, Рено.  
Виктория смерила сержанта Янг оценивающим взглядом и сделала молниеносный выпад в ее сторону, направив штык к ее горлу, но Двуликая так же мгновенно отразила ее удар, скрестив свой штык со штыком Виктории. Раздался жуткий металлический скрежет, от которого у Беллы душа ушла в пятки. Виктория, побагровев от усилий, сумела, орудуя прикладом, развернуть винтовку так, что острие ее штыка оказалось в нескольких дюймах от правого плеча сержанта. Но та с напором танка оттеснила от себя угрозу, и уже в следующую секунду клинок очутился напротив лица Виктории.  
Все стояли, не шевелясь.  
Неделю назад Двуликая бросалась на Викторию, как раненая тигрица, готовая зубами вырвать у нее из груди сердце. И сейчас всего один дюйм отделял глаз Виктории от острия ее штыка.  
Но на лице Виктории не было страха.  
- Достаточно, Рено, - сказала Двуликая и опустила винтовку. - Вернись в строй.  
Виктория встала на свое место, не обращая внимания на обалдевшие взгляды других рекрутов. А Двуликая громко обратилась к своему взводу:  
- Разбиться на пары! Рено, демонстрируй приемы! Взвод, повторять все движения за рекрутом Рено!  
Белла и Зафрина переглянулись. Похоже, сержант Янг решила сделать Викторию живым учебным пособием.  
- Я думала, она ей штык прямо в глаз воткнет, - сказала Зафрина, выставив вперед винтовку.  
- Я тоже, - призналась Белла и, вспомнив слова Елеазара, добавила. - Но она показала, что ей еще рано уходить в лес.  
- В лес? - не поняла Зафрина.  
- Потом объясню, - пообещала Белла и вслед за Викторией ударила штыком воздух.

Ночью Белла внезапно проснулась от щелчка в лоб и, открыв глаза, вздрогнула. Над ее койкой нависала чья-то темная фигура. Присмотревшись, она увидела, что на нее с веселой ухмылкой смотрит ганни Улей, лицо которого было покрыто маскировочной камуфляжной раскраской.  
- Вылезай из койки, рекрут Свон, - шепотом произнес он, и Белла разглядела за его плечом винтовку. - У нас всего три часа. Так что шевели задницей. Только тихо.  
- Есть, сэр, - радостно шепнула Белла и решительно откинула одеяло.

(1) Рестлеры - ре́стлинг (англ. wrestling) — театрализованная постановочная борьба, где победитель каждого матча предопределён заранее.  
(2) «Спасти рядового Райана» (англ. Saving Private Ryan) — американский кинофильм 1998 года режиссёра Стивена Спилберга о высадке войск союзников в Нормандии во время Второй мировой войны. В фильме речь идет о том, как практически целый отряд погибает, спасая рядового, чтобы у его матери остался в живых хотя бы один сын, остальные уже погибли ранее на войне.  
(3) "прикрепите медали на ящик и скажите моей маме, что я сделал все, что мог" - строчка из строевой песни, которую пели рекруты в фильме "Цельнометаллическая оболочка" режиссера Стэнли Кубрика о войне во Вьетнаме.  
(4) Магистр Йода - мудрый наставник-джедай из "Звездных войн".


	22. Chapter 22

Когда Белла с Улеем крадучись выбрались на улицу, Белла увидела в стороне под фонарем Двуликую, которая громко распекала пристыженных часовых.  
- Быстрее. За мной, - скомандовал Улей, и они скрылись за ангарами.  
Молча они перебежками добрались до небольшого леска, который располагался на территории базы для отработки действий в лесистой местности, и сели на траву за большим камнем. Белла тяжело дышала после этого марш-броска, и Улей с иронией произнес:  
- Рекрут Свон, перед тем, как учиться стрелять, тебе следовало бы научиться бегать.  
- Я научусь, сэр, - отдышавшись, с жаром заверила его Белла.  
Улей усмехнулся.  
- Мы с тобой нарушаем устав, рекрут, так что держи язык за зубами, - сообщил он, раскладывая у своих ног снаряжение. Белла во все глаза смотрела на снайперскую винтовку, которую раньше видела только на фотографиях и в том страшном сне, где так пророчески погибла Бри. - Это М40А1, она как балерина среди толстух. Идеальные формы.

Белла протянула к ней руку, но Улей с шутливой ревностью прижал к себе свою идеальную женщину.  
- Но пока, рекрут Свон, ты ее не получишь. Для начала проверим, насколько ты терпелива, - тут он вдруг вытащил из кармана вибрирующий телефон и, прочитав сообщение, произнес. - Мне надо вернуться и немного покрутиться для вида перед сержантом Янг.  
Белла вздохнула. Ее первое занятие по снайперскому мастерству, похоже, закончилось, не начавшись.  
- Но мы все равно не будем терять время зря, - сказал Улей. - Как только я уйду, выбери на местности позицию, максимально закрытую от посторонних глаз, но при этом с наилучшим обзором всех подходов, ложись и жди меня. И жди, не двигаясь. Совсем не двигаясь. Посмотрим, как быстро я смогу тебя обнаружить.  
- Есть, сэр, - откликнулась Белла, которой не терпелось проявить себя.  
В детстве Белла очень любила играть в прятки с Леей и Сетом. В лесу было бесконечное число мест, где можно было спрятаться - кусты, корни деревьев, кучи листьев, поваленные стволы. Найдя укромное местечко, Белла могла сидеть там очень долго, вдыхая запахи леса, слушая пение птиц и наблюдая, как Лея и Сет мечутся по всему лесу в ее поисках. Однажды она просидела в норе сорок минут, пока испуганные Клируотеры, решившие, что Белла пропала, не позвали Гарри, и тот не нашел ее с помощью пса прямо под носом у сына и дочери.  
И хотя она давно уже не играла в прятки, когда после той истории с оленем стала меньше бывать в лесу и предпочла беготне с ружьем книги и фильмы, она верила, что сумеет найти себе хорошее укрытие.  
Как только Улей скрылся из виду и шаги его стихли, Белла принялась оглядываться.  
За камнем слишком явно, да и дорожку, по которой ушел Улей, практически не видно. С дерева хороший обзор, но на дерево она не залезет, да и ветки его не выглядят достаточно надежными, чтобы выдержать ее вес, а листва - достаточно густой, чтобы полностью ее скрыть. Есть углубление под корнями, но Белла в него не поместится. И тут взгляд ее упал на два куста неподалеку. Между ними виднелся небольшой просвет, через который можно было наблюдать за всеми тремя дорожками, ведущими к опушке.  
Белла подошла к кустам и легла между ними. С этой позиции было отлично видно всю опушку. Она соединила ветки перед своим лицом, сцепив их между собой. Оставив широкий обзор, она обеспечила себе неплохое прикрытие.  
Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Сначала Белла лежала в своем укрытии спокойно и даже с удовольствием. Звезды на небе, запах прелой листвы, шорохи и стрекотание сверчков - все это было так завораживающе и интересно, что Белле было ни капельки не скучно. Но Улея все не было и не было. А у Беллы нестерпимо зачесался нос и затекли ноги. Потянувшись к носу, она лишь слегка задела ветку, но она тут же закачалась.  
На улице нет ветра. Черт. Проклятый нос.  
Но ничего не произошло - видимо, Улей так и не вернулся.  
Осторожно почесав нос и незаметно пошевелив затекшими ногами, Белла продолжила лежать между кустами. И постепенно ее начало клонить в сон. Поздний час и горизонтальное положение тела только усиливали это желание. Чтобы не уснуть, Белла принялась себе под нос напевать строевые песни.  
Но тут ее ждала новая проблема.  
Белла захотела в туалет.  
Сначала она мужественно терпела, но через какое-то время поняла, что сдерживаться больше не может. Позывы мочевого пузыря были такими сильными, что на глаза слезы наворачивались. Белла поджала под себя ноги, но желание добраться до унитаза ее не отпустило.  
Что же делать?  
Чёрт!  
Белла огляделась. Все подходы были чисты. Ни одна ветка не качалась.  
Тишина и покой, если не считать развеселившихся сверчков.  
Она быстро сделает это и вернется обратно.  
Белла выползла из кустов, медленно, не шумя, добралась, согнувшись, до дерева и, еще раз оглядевшись, сняла штаны.  
И только она собиралась снять трусы, как вдруг что-то больно ударило ее прямо в голую часть ягодицы, а откуда-то справа послышался голос Улея:  
- Точно в родинку!

Красная как рак Белла натянула штаны и, повернувшись, увидела ганни, голова которого высовывалась из маленького оврага с правой стороны от укрытия Беллы.  
Ягодица горела от удара, а лицо от позора - Белла чувствовала себя невероятно глупо.  
- Извини, рекрут Свон, - невозмутимо проговорил Улей, подойдя к ней. - Но я должен был взять реванш за тот твой выстрел. А твоя задница оказалась отличной мишенью.  
Белла не знала, куда деть глаза от его смеющегося взгляда.  
- Один час сорок пять минут, - произнес он, посмотрев на часы. - Неплохо для начала.  
- Что, сэр? - переспросила Белла.  
- Ты относительно неподвижно просидела в своем укрытии один час сорок пять минут, - сказал Улей.  
- Относительно?  
- Да, относительно. Ты все время шевелилась - чесалась, дергала ногой, сморкалась и даже кашляла, - усмехнулся Улей. - В обычной жизни мы не обращаем внимания на такие мелочи, но в тишине твой кашель звучит как рык гризли. Следи за каждым вдохом, рекрут Свон, пока ты не будешь контролировать себя на автомате.  
И тут Белла в шоке посмотрела на ганни.  
- Сэр, вы что, все время за мной наблюдали?  
- Разумеется, - рассмеялся Улей. - А как еще я бы понял, как ты выполняешь мой приказ?  
- Но, сэр, я не видела, как вы пришли, - удивилась Белла. Она ведь за всеми дорожками наблюдала и за всеми просветами между деревьев.  
- Во-первых, я не пришел, а приполз, рекрут Свон, - сказал Улей, и Белла увидела, что вся его форма спереди измазана в земле. - А во-вторых, если бы ты меня увидела, я бы в тот же день подал в отставку, а тебя порекомендовал на свое место.  
Белла смутилась, а ганни засмеялся:  
- Не волнуйся, рекрут Свон. Я никому не скажу, что видел тебя без штанов.  
- Конечно, не скажете, сэр. Ведь тогда сержант Янг вас точно убьет, - проговорила Белла, представив, как Улей разглядывал ее задницу в оптический прицел.  
Улей снова рассмеялся.  
- А позицию ты неплохо выбрала, хотя я могу сходу назвать около десяти точек, с которых достать тебя было бы проще простого. Но обычные ополченцы тебя бы уже не засекли, они как и ты только поверху смотрят, а все, что внизу, для них слепая зона. В детстве любила в прятки играть, рекрут Свон?  
- Очень любила, сэр, - подтвердила Белла.  
- Я тоже, - сказал Улей. - Со мной потом никто играть не хотел. Скучно играть в прятки с тем, кого никак не найти.  
Белла улыбнулась. Сет с Леей в свое время говорили ей то же самое, когда Белла через час триумфально вылезла из мусорного бака с банановой кожурой на голове.  
- Сэр, - наконец решилась спросить Белла. - А что я должна была сделать, когда я захотела в туалет?  
- Сходить под себя, - ответил Улей, и Белла засмеялась.  
- Вообще-то я серьезно, рекрут Свон, - сказал ганни. - Брезгливость в нашем деле - табу. Впрочем, для этого существуют подгузники. Но на время обучения нам запрещали их использовать, чтобы жизнь раем не казалась.  
- Серьезно? - большими глазами посмотрела на него Белла, которая никогда не задумывалась, как снайперы ходят в туалет, сидя в засаде.  
- Конечно, серьезно. Или ты думала, что враг стыдливо отвернется, пока ты землю удобряешь? - ухмыльнулся Улей, которому уж точно была чужда всякая стыдливость. - Как говорил наш инструктор, снайпера от стрелка отличает умение профессионально срать в штаны.  
Судя по всему, инструкторский юмор одинаков повсюду.  
- А теперь иди в кусты и делай свое мокрое дело, - скомандовал Улей. - У нас остался всего один час. А мне надо еще показать тебе все позы Камасутры для человека с винтовкой.  
- Уже бегу, сэр, - выпалила Белла и скрылась в кустах.

- Белла, откуда у тебя на попе синее пятно? - поинтересовалась утром в душе Мэгги.  
Белла, которая уже десять минут пыталась оттереть с мягкого места пятно краски, но ничуть в этом не преуспела, быстро ответила:  
- На краску села.  
И тут же повернулась к стене задом, потому что в душевой появилась Виктория.  
Белла впервые увидела Рено без одежды и с удивлением заметила у нее на спине сетку маленьких и не очень шрамов, которые превратили ее тело в карту автодорог.  
- Ты что, на гвоздях спала, Рено? - осведомилась Зафрина, намыливая голову.  
- Не твое дело, Нобоа, - окрысилась Виктория. - Я ведь про твою татуировку ничего не спрашиваю. Хотя спорим, это знак "Лос Зетас" (1) или какая там в Эквадоре самая крупная банда?  
Зафрина огрызнулась ей в ответ, но тут же прикрыла волосами два перекрещенных ножа, изображенные у нее на шее сзади.  
- Заф, а это правда знак банды? - спросила Белла шепотом.  
- Да, - нехотя ответила Зафрина. - Зареклась ведь с этой сукой разговаривать. Бей меня в бок, когда я опять к ней полезу. А то доиграюсь, как Кашири.  
- А что случилось с Кашири? - спросила Белла, вспомнив, что давно не видела соотечественницу Зафрины, которая служила во втором женском взводе.  
- Она кому-то проболталась, что сидела по малолетке в Эквадоре, - ответила Зафрина. - И ее военная полиция сцапала.  
- Но ты ведь не сидела?  
- Нет, - покачала головой Зафрина. - Я оттуда свалила до того, как всю банду накрыли. Слушай, Би, а где ты ночью была? Я несколько раз просыпалась, тебя до пяти утра в казарме не было.  
- Тихо, - Белла приложила палец к губам. - Пообещаешь молчать, расскажу.

- Ты что, серьезно? Он согласился тебя обучать? - в шоке воскликнула Зафрина. - Это же очень круто!  
- Что круто? - поинтересовался подскочивший к ним Эммет, нарушив их уединение в комнате отдыха.  
- То, что у нас сегодня марш-бросок, - быстро нашлась Белла. Ей не хотелось рассказывать всем о своих тренировках с Улеем. Хотя Эммет и выглядел парнем достаточно надежным, но это была слишком важная тема, чтобы часто упоминать о ней вслух там, где все постоянно начеку. - Хочется уже выбраться за пределы базы.  
- Да, марш-бросок - это круто, - тут же подхватил тему Эммет. - 20 миль по пересеченной местности - это настоящее испытание для слабаков. Слушайте, я ведь чего пришел-то... - Эммет развалился на диване рядом с Беллой. - По-моему, Руис после смерти его девчонки умом тронулся.  
Белла с удивлением посмотрела на Эммета:  
- В каком смысле тронулся?  
- Да он только про нее все время и говорит, из фотографий ее под матрасом целый алтарь соорудил, - озабоченно сообщил Эммет. - Я ведь понимаю, что у них все на мази было. Любовь вроде даже была, все такое. Но он реально как маньяк себя ведет.  
- Эммет, дай ему время, всего неделя прошла, - проговорила Белла. - Конечно, ему тяжело...  
- Да я же не дурак, я все понимаю, - воскликнул Эммет. - Но он правда стал очень странным. Бормочет под нос всякую ерунду, не ест ничего, не спит. Я ему говорю: дальше так будешь себя вести, тебя отсюда нахрен выпрут. А он и отвечает: я отсюда сам скоро уйду, но не один. И улыбается как Ганнибал Лектер (2). Вот что это значит, по-вашему?  
- А это реально странно... - протянула Зафрина.  
- А я про что! - воскликнул Эммет, почесав затылок. - И раз я взводный лидер, я за него отвечаю. Может, доложить? Но и подставлять пацана не хочется. Он же ничего такого не сделал. Но что если сделает?  
- Что он может сделать? - пожала плечами Белла. - Думаешь, он хочет с собой покончить?  
- А хрен его знает, - с досадой произнес Эммет. - Он уверен, что его девчонку убили. Говорит, что это сделала ваша рыжая.  
- Виктория? - удивилась Белла.  
- Да, да, Виктория, - кивнул Эммет. - Будто она владеет какими-то смертельными приемами. Короче, бред какой-то.  
Вот, значит, кто рассказал Феодоракису про эти смертельные приемы. Бедный Диего. Видимо, Бри упоминала, что Викторию готовил сержант "зеленых беретов", и в голове у парня все помутилось от горя после ее смерти.  
- Черт, через пять минут построение, - посмотрел на часы Эммет.  
- Эм, я думаю, нам стоит за ним присмотреть, - сказала Белла, поднимаясь с дивана. - Вдруг он действительно что-то задумал...

Через десять минут все рекруты уже сидели в автобусах, похожих на те, в которых они прибыли на базу.  
Сержант Янг, войдя в автобус, громко сообщила:  
- Хватит слюни пускать! Вы уже два часа как не в койках! Просыпайтесь и готовьтесь к первому в своей жизни марш-броску протяженностью 20 миль. За бортом тепло и солнечно. Отличная погода, чтобы навесить на себя 40 фунтов амуниции и осмотреть все местные достопримечательности!  
- Отличная будет прогулка, - хмыкнула Белла и приготовилась во время пути смотреть в окно, как она всегда делала во время школьных автобусных экскурсий.  
Но покинув территорию базы, автобус проехал всего несколько миль, как вдруг неожиданно встал.  
Недовольная сержант Янг тут же выскочила на улицу разбираться, а Белла в окно увидела, что стоят все автобусы колонны.  
- Гребаные демонстранты! - донесся до них злой вопль дрилл-инструктора.  
Демонстранты?  
Белла с любопытством прильнула к стеклу и действительно увидела неподалеку перекрывшую дорогу разноцветную толпу людей с плакатами. В стороне от дороги была сооружена и импровизированная сцена, на которую взобрался молодой человек с длинными волосами в футболке с Джорджем Бушем с гитлеровскими усиками. Парень взял в руки микрофон и, когда к нему присоединились еще несколько мужчин и женщин, прокричал:  
- Эта песня была гимном антивоенной кампании во время холодной войны и войны во Вьетнаме! И мы никогда не думали, что ее слова снова станут реальностью и Соединенные Штаты опять будут хоронить своих детей! Одумайся, Америка! Останови войну!  
- Откуда только лезут эти твари! - с воплем ворвалась в автобус сержант Янг, а с улицы во всю мощь динамиков зазвучала старая, давно забытая песня.

A vacation in a foreign land  
Uncle Sam does the best he can  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now

Now you remember what the draftman said  
Nothing to do all day but stay in bed  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now

You be the hero of the neighborhood  
Nobody knows that you left for good  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now

Smiling faces as you wait to land  
But once you get there no one gives a damn  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now

Hand grenades flying over your head  
Missiles flying over your head  
If you want to survive get out of bed  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now

Shots ring out in the dead of night  
The sergeant calls: stand up and fight  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now

You've got your orders better shoot on sight  
Your finger's on the trigger  
But it don't seem right  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now

Night is falling and you just can't see  
Is this illusion or reality  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now  
You're in the army now  
Oh, oh, you're in the army now

Oh, oh, you're in the army now

Каникулы за границей,  
Дядя Сэм расстарался,  
Теперь ты в армии,  
Да, теперь ты в армии.

Сейчас ты вспомнил, что обещали  
рекрутеры:  
Ничего не будешь делать и валяться в кровати,  
Теперь ты в армии,  
Да, теперь ты в армии.

Ты стал героем среди соседей,  
Никто не знает, что ты больше не вернешься,  
Теперь ты в армии,  
Да, теперь ты в армии.

Тебя встречают улыбками,  
Но как только ты на месте, всем наплевать,  
Теперь ты в армии,  
Да, ты теперь в армии.

Ручные гранаты пролетают над головой,  
Ракеты пролетают над головой,  
Хочешь выжить, поднимайся-ка с постели,  
Теперь ты в армии,  
Да, теперь ты в армии.

Ночь разрывают звуки выстрелов  
И сержант орет: "Подъем! Тревога!"  
Теперь ты в армии,  
Да, теперь ты в армии.

Тебе дан приказ стрелять при появлении цели.  
Твой палец на спусковом крючке,  
Но что-то в этом неправильно,  
Теперь ты в армии,  
Да, теперь ты в армии,  
Теперь ты в армии,  
Да, теперь ты в армии.

Под покровом ночи не разобрать  
Где иллюзия, а где - реальность,  
Теперь ты в армии,  
Да, теперь ты в армии,  
Теперь ты в армии,  
Да, теперь ты в армии.

Да, теперь ты в армии.

- Сам ты иллюзия, придурок, - не успокаивалась сержант Янг, которая еще больше разозлилась, увидев, что все рекруты внимательно слушают неизвестного певца. - Пусть он талибам скажет, что они иллюзия. И эта иллюзия ему микрофон прямо в очко затолкает! Да где чертовы копы - почему они не уберут отсюда этих гребаных пораженцев?! Взвод, встать, выйти и построиться! - вдруг приказала Двуликая.  
Недоумевающие рекруты выполнили приказ сержанта и, выйдя из автобуса, оказались к лицом к лицу с оцепившими колонну активистами.  
В шоке смотрели противники войны на молодых девушек в военной форме, которые выстроились перед ними стеной, как на параде.  
- Девочки! Зачем вам все это? - выкрикнула стоящая в первом ряду женщина в футболке с надписью "Нет кровавой нефти", заглянув Белле прямо в глаза. От ее полного горечи взгляда у Беллы по спине пробежал холодок.  
Взгляд этот как будто похоронил ее заживо.  
Сержант Янг мрачно посмотрела на толпу, хором скандирующую "Нет войне", и во все горло, как на плацу, закричала: "Я люблю работать на Дядю Сэма!"  
Догадавшись, чего хочет от них инструктор, все девушки, и в том числе Белла, вслед за Двуликой затянули хором строевую песню. Но их голоса затерялись среди громких криков сотен активистов, как вдруг слева подтянулся еще один взвод во главе с сержантом Милтоном - дрилл-инструктором Эммета. Гулким басом несколько десятков мужских голосов хором прокричали:

Повсюду мы идем  
Люди хотят знать, кто мы такие  
Откуда мы пришли  
Мы пришли с острова  
Мы зовем этот остров  
Пэррис-Айленд!  
Мы служим  
Мы преданы  
Корпусу  
Твоему Корпусу  
Моему Корпусу  
Нашему Корпусу  
Ура! Ура! Ура!  
Будь верен!  
Сделай или умри!

Через минуту пели уже все взводы, вывезенные для марш-броска.  
Манифестанты сначала растерялись, но быстро взялись за руки и хором, надрывая голоса и пытаясь перекричать громких рекрутов, затянули Mind Games Джона Леннона.

Так продолжайте же играть в игры разума вместе,  
совершая ритуальный танец под солнцем.  
Миллионы партизан Разума  
бросают энергию своих душ на колесо Кармы.  
Продолжайте играть в игры разума всё время,  
поднимая дух мира и любви!  
Любовь!  
Я хочу, чтобы вы занимались любовью, а не войной.  
Знаю, знаю: это вы уже проходили…

- Вот это баттл! - выдохнула восхищенно темнокожая фанатка хип-хоп состязаний Таниша, которая в свободное время любила вдохновенно битбоксить (3) гимн Соединенных Штатов.  
Но тут баттл внезапно был прерван гулом полицейских сирен.  
Высыпавшие из патрульных машин копы ястребами ворвались в толпу, выцепили и потащили в участок организаторов перекрытия шоссе, а остальных демонстрантов разогнали в стороны под угрозой применения водометов.  
Рекруты, получившие строгий приказ ни во что не вмешиваться, молча смотрели, как полицейские тащат по земле упирающихся демонстрантов, которые отказывались уходить с дороги и пропускать колонну.  
- Посмотрите, как выглядит война на самом деле! - закричала девушка в хиджабе (4) и, прежде чем копы успели ее схватить, кинула в строй рекрутов стопку брошюр, одна из которых упала в грязь прямо Белле под ноги.  
Белла взяла книжечку и, открыв ее, сразу увидела искалеченное тело маленькой девочки, под фотографией которой была подпись: "Камар, 6 лет, убита американскими морпехами в июне 2006 г., провинция Гильменд, Афганистан".  
В горле у Беллы тут же встал комок, а сержант Янг вырвала у нее из рук брошюру и со словами: "Пособники террористов", разорвала ее в клочья и швырнула в лужу.  
- Взвод, вернуться в автобус! - строго приказала она.  
Белла вместе со всеми послушно села в автобус, и колонна тронулась в путь по освобожденной дороге, вдоль которой копы продолжали зачитывать права самым настойчивым демонстрантам.  
- Здорово мы их сделали, правда? - радостно воскликнула Мэгги с неистовым южным патриотизмом.  
Белла не ответила.  
Для нее итог этого баттла был вовсе не так очевиден.

(1) Лос-Зетас (Los Zetas) — криминальная организация в Мексике, занимающаяся международной торговлей наркотиками и другими видами криминальной деятельности.  
(2) Ганнибал Лектер - выдающийся, образованный психиатр и хирург, одновременно чудовищный серийный убийца, практикующий на своих жертвах каннибализм, персонаж книг Томаса Харриса и четырех фильмов - «Красный дракон», «Молчание ягнят» , «Ганнибал» и «Ганнибал: Восхождение».  
(3) Битбоксинг — это искусство создания и имитации ритмических рисунков (битов) и мелодий при помощи голосового аппарата и артикуляций органами рта, баттл - битва музыкантов,чаще всего в хип-хопе.  
(4) Хиджаб - в исламе — любая одежда (от головы до ног), однако в западном мире под хиджабом понимают традиционный исламский женский головной платок.


	23. Chapter 23

- Заф, я сейчас сдохну, - проговорила заплетающимся языком Белла.  
Во рту у нее пересохло, в ушах звенело, ноги подкашивались, ступни были стерты в кровь, по спине и по лицу ручьями тек пот, мешая видеть дорогу и идущих впереди товарищей. Каска все время сползала ей на глаза, но даже поправить ее сил у Беллы уже не было.  
- Свон, сдохнешь, только если командир прикажет! - прокричала сержант Янг, которая как назло как раз пробегала мимо своего вяло плетущегося на последнем издыхании взвода.  
За четыре часа они прошли десять миль. И эти десять миль показались Белле настоящей дорогой в Ад.  
- Соберись, сестра, - подбодрила ее Зафрина, поправив на плече ремень от винтовки. - Половину мы уже прошли.  
Уже? Не уже, а всего!  
Белла посмотрела на Викторию, которая бодро вышагивала впереди так легко и ровно, словно на ней не было тяжеленного бронежилета, и завистливо вздохнула.  
- Сколько должны проходить в марш-броске "зеленые береты"? - поинтересовалась Хайди у своего примера для подражания.  
- 50 миль за 5 часов, - ответила Виктория.  
10 миль в час? 10 миль в час?! Черт побери, там что, служат одни Стивы Роджерсы (1)?  
Белла увидела, как мимо них проехал командирский амтрак, и еле подавила в себе желание подскочить к нему, зацепиться и поехать на нем дальше.  
- Взвод, одну милю бегом марш! - прокричала сержант Янг, и сама мгновенно перешла на бег. - Бегом, черепахи недоделанные! Всем, кто не побежит, пятьдесят отжиманий!  
Белла, сжав зубы, побежала вперед наравне со своей линией.  
- Держать строй! - гаркнула Двуликая, нагоняя первую линию. - Веселее, веселее, рекруты! Это марш-бросок, а не похоронная процессия!  
- Еще чуть-чуть, и это точно будет похоронная процессия, - проговорила Сью, вытирая пот со лба. - У меня сейчас сердце из груди выпрыгнет.  
Белла прекрасно ее понимала. Уже несколько раз ей хотелось просто упасть и больше не подниматься. Но представив, как в этом случае будет орать на нее Двуликая, багровея и дергая косым глазом, она каждый раз заставляла себя через силу идти дальше. А учитывая, что сержант Янг - жена Сэма Улея, она тем более должна показать себя с самой лучшей стороны.  
Ведь если Белла сейчас облажается, Улей об этом узнает уже к вечеру.  
Впрочем, может, оно и к лучшему?  
Девочка из той брошюры по-прежнему появлялась у Беллы перед глазами, стоило ей взять в руки винтовку.  
- Свон! Язык засунуть в рот! Рот закрыть! - закричала сержант Янг, опять бежавшая мимо своего взвода, только в обратном направлении. - Ты американский морпех, а не английский бульдог!  
Закрыв рот и сжав зубы, Белла Свон побежала вперед, вслед за Скарлетт О'Хара решив "подумать об этом завтра".  
А здесь и сейчас, как поется в строевой песне, она сделает все возможное.  
Semper Fi! Сделай или умри!

Ощутив во рту какой-то посторонний предмет, Белла вздрогнула и едва не откусила палец комендор-сержанту Сэму Улею, который тут же сказал в ответ на ее обалдевший взгляд:  
- Моя мама всегда так делала, когда я застывал с открытым ртом, и я быстро отучился от этой привычки.  
Белла тут же покраснела.  
- Я даже подумал, что ты впала в кому, - усмехнулся Улей. - Пока ты не клацнула зубами, как крокодил, рекрут Свон.  
- Простите, сэр, - пробормотала Белла. - Я немного отвлеклась.  
- Немного? Да я уже час пытаюсь чего-то от тебя добиться, - произнес Улей уже совсем не шутливо. - Если бы ты так стреляла на той тренировке, я никогда не согласился бы с тобой заниматься.  
- А почему вы согласились, сэр? - спросила Белла.  
- Потому что в тебе была искра, - сказал Улей. - А сейчас одни тлеющие угли.  
- Наверное, я просто очень устала, сэр, - произнесла Белла. - У нас ведь был марш-бросок... Мы на базу только в восемь вернулись.  
- Я в курсе, - хмыкнул Улей. - Ты ведь прошла всю дистанцию. Правда, потом тебя стошнило, и ты чуть не вырубилась. Но с твоей физической подготовкой это почти подвиг. Только зависаешь ты не поэтому. Ты держишь винтовку, как кусок дерьма. Ты слишком внушаема, рекрут Свон. Это плохо.  
- Что вы имеете в виду, сэр? - растерялась Белла.  
- Демонстранты показали тебе мертвую девочку, и ты уже готова сдаться, - произнес Улей, и Беллу бросило в жар.  
Сержант Янг ему все рассказала. Впрочем, этого следовало ожидать...  
- Ты знаешь, как умерла эта девочка? - спросил Улей.  
- Нет, сэр, - ответила Белла. - Но там было написано, что ее убили морпехи...  
- Во-первых, написать могут, что угодно, а во-вторых, сейчас я кое-что тебе покажу. А потом поговорим, - сказал Улей и достал ноутбук, который он взял с собой, уже догадываясь, видимо, в каком состоянии Белла придет на его урок.  
Включив ролик, Улей произнес:  
- Провинция Забуль, Афганистан, май 2005 г. Отряд талибов держит оборону в небольшом горном селе. В качестве укрытий и точек для ведения огня они используют дома местных жителей.  
Белла посмотрела на экран. Все куда-то бежали, кричали, грохот слышался отовсюду, в камеру летели осколки и бетонная крошка, что-то горело, из-за дымовой завесы видимости не было практически никакой.  
- Из большого дома на углу ведут огонь два вражеских пулеметчика. Первый покрывает одну сторону перекрестка, второй - другую. На дверях дома и в окнах растяжки с гранатами. Продвигаться дальше нет никакой возможности. Эти двое плотным огнем закрывают все подходы, они уже убили одного и ранили другого морпеха.  
Белла видела на экране этот дом - невысокое покосившееся строение, уже покореженное взрывом, с полыхающей крышей. Треск пулеметов не прекращался ни на секунду - талибы явно не собирались сдаваться.  
- Приблизиться к дому нельзя. Перед ним открытое пространство. Сзади вплотную примыкает стена другого дома. Сержант приказывает пробить стену здания. Взрыв нескольких снарядов обрушивает часть стены дома. Один пулеметчик успевает выбежать, но его ликвидирует снайпер. Второй погибает при взрыве. Пусть свободен.  
Белла увидела, как в туче пыли с грохотом разлетается на куски часть стены дома. Убегающий от дома человек, сраженный пулей, падает на кучу обломков.  
И снова все бегут. Все стреляют. И ни хрена не видно.  
Улей выключил ролик.  
- Село было взято, талибы отступили. Один морпех погиб, двое ранены. Потери талибов - двенадцать убитых и брошенная техника. Твое мнение, рекрут Свон?  
Белла чувствовала, что здесь есть какой-то подвох. Он ведь не просто так показал ей этот ролик. Речь шла об убитых детях. Но на экране не было ни детей, ни вообще кого-то еще, кроме талибов и морпехов.  
И тут Белла все поняла.  
Дом. Они были в доме.  
- Они были в доме, - сказала Белла вслух, и Улей произнес:  
- Когда бой закончился, под обломками этого дома были найдены два тела - женщины и маленькой девочки и тяжело раненый мальчик лет пяти. Талибы сделали из их дома опорный пункт, не дав им выйти. Они прятались как раз там, куда попал один из снарядов.  
- Их нельзя было увидеть, - проговорила Белла дрожащими губами.  
- Нельзя, - подтвердил Улей. - Они сами прятались как можно лучше, это их и погубило. Талибы не тратят время на эвакуацию местных. Им даже на руку их трупы. Потом можно печатать отличные брошюры.  
- И ничего нельзя сделать? - спросила Белла. - Тепловизоры, датчики движения?  
- Они покажут, что в доме есть люди, но не покажут, есть ли у них оружие или пояс со взрывчаткой под хиджабом, - произнес Улей. - Да, есть техника, которая и это покажет. Но у нас нет времени на то, чтобы сканировать каждый дом. Идет бой. И наше промедление дает фору нашим врагам. А им плевать на мирных жителей.  
- Но почему? Ведь это их соотечественники? - изумилась Белла.  
- Во-первых, у них куча внутренних противоречий, которые только обостряются на войне. Они с удовольствием убивают друг друга и без нашего вмешательства. А во-вторых, талибы не ценят жизнь. Они ценят смерть. Достойную смерть, - сказал Улей. - Смерть в бою с неверными - достойная смерть. А эти дети и их мать погибли во имя Аллаха. Они не такие, как мы. У них другая жизнь и другие ценности. Но наши милые хиппи не знают всего этого и не хотят знать. Это испортит их прекрасную картину мира.  
Белла потерла кулаками сухие глаза до боли в веках.  
- Эти замечательные дети цветов не были на войне, - проговорил Улей. - Они просто видели фотографии. Ты можешь сказать, что мы вообще не должны были туда соваться. И что талибы не имеют прямого отношения к 11 сентября. Но правда в том, что они нас ненавидят. Весь Ближний Восток ненавидит нас и мечтает увидеть Америку в руинах, и если мы перестанем их контролировать, мир там не наступит. Они узнали вкус нашей крови, и он им понравился. Зверя, убившего человека, нельзя оставлять в живых. Он всегда нападет снова. Война будет все равно. Вопрос лишь в том, где будешь в это время ты, рекрут Свон?  
- Снайпер ведь всегда видит цель, в которую стреляет? - спросила Белла.  
- Разумеется, - ответил Улей. - Хотя если твоя цель в самом эпицентре боя или прикрывается заложником, всегда есть риск ошибки, - честно признался ганни. - Я вот однажды чуть нашего сержанта не застрелил. Я уже практически нажал на спусковой крючок, и тут он прямо перед целью как рождественский заяц выпрыгнул. Я чуть в штаны не наложил, а он дальше поскакал.  
Белла задумалась, глядя на винтовку в своих руках.  
- Сэр, а этот ролик... - проговорила она. - Кто его снимал?  
- Наш ротный хроникер, - ответил ганни.  
- То есть тот снайпер, который снял одного из пулеметчиков...  
- Это я, - кивнул Улей.  
- А сержант, отдавший приказ стрелять по дому...  
- Нет. Не сержант Янг, - улыбнулся Улей. - Но она там была. Поэтому снимки мертвых девочек так на нее действуют. Мы хорошо знаем, откуда обычно берутся подобные снимки. Иди спать, рекрут Свон. Не передумаешь - завтра продолжим.

- Здорово, что мы сегодня идем на бейсбольный матч, - шумно радовалась бойкая Таниша, пока они всем взводом шли на стадион, где должен был сегодня состояться первый матч на кубок Пэррис-Айленда по бейсболу. - Вы уже знаете, за кого будете болеть?  
- Конечно, - откликнулась Белла, подмигнув Зафрине. - За взвод Эммета МакКарти!  
- Мы даже плакат нарисовали, - сообщила Зафрина, демонстрируя Танише бумажный рулон, который она несла под мышкой.  
- Круто! - воскликнула Таниша. - Я, правда, в баскетбол люблю играть. Но бейсбол - это тоже круто!  
- А я люблю гонки, - сказала Зафрина. - Но когда в бейсбол шикарные мужики играют, грех на это не посмотреть.  
Когда они пришли на стадион, он уже был забит до отказа. Зафрина с Беллой сели в середине одного из наиболее близких к полю секторов и развернули плакат.  
Игроки тем временем уже вышли на поле. Идущий во главе своей команды Эммет увидел их плакат и, не сдержавшись, расхохотался, разглядев надпись:  
"Он 40 миль пройдет без передышки!  
И гризли он руками разорвет!  
Наш лучший бэттер - это Эммет!  
Его взвод вырвется вперед!"  
- Классная идея с плакатом! - засмеялась Зафрина, помахав счастливому Эммету, который с битой в руках занял место на первой базе.  
Игра началась стремительно. И уже через несколько минут Эммет продемонстрировал такую силу и мощь удара, что трибуны застонали от восторга.  
- Нахрена этот парень пошёл в армию! - заорала сержант Янг, которая, судя по экспрессивности, была ярой фанаткой бейсбола. - Он мог бы стать новым Лу Геригом (2)!  
И Белла видела, что Двуликая не преувеличивает. Вместе с Чарли Белла пересмотрела немало матчей Главной Лиги. И далеко не все профессиональные бейсболисты способны были с такой легкостью, изяществом и силой отбивать сложнейшие крученые мячи, как это делал Эммет МакКарти.  
За несколько минут до окончания матча питчер соперника отправил в полет такой закрученный мяч, что все трибуны замерли в ужасе.  
- Твою мать, этот питчер - дьявол! - прокричала, вскочив на ноги, Двуликая.  
У Беллы даже дыхание перехватило от того напряжения, которое обратило в соляные столпы всех зрителей на стадионе. И когда бита Эммета соприкоснулась с летящим на первой космической мячом, и мощный удар отправил его в небо, трибуны взревели таким ураганным "Ура", что скамейки задрожали, как от серии взрывов.  
- Питчер - дьявол, но бэттер - сам Сатана! - вопила Двуликая, подкидывая вверх свою кепку.  
Белла с Зафриной радостно подпрыгивали, потрясая плакатом.  
Но вдруг счастливый взгляд Беллы наткнулся на стоящего на поле слева от Эммета Диего Руиса. Бледный, исхудавший парень, как одурманенный, смотрел в одну точку горящим, полным ненависти, взглядом. Белла проследила за тем, куда смотрели его черные, как у демона, глаза, и увидела сидящую в первом ряду Викторию, флегматично поедающую поп-корн из бумажного пакетика.  
- В чем дело, Би? - спросила Зафрина, увидев смятение Беллы.  
- Мне кажется, я знаю, что хочет сделать Диего, - произнесла Белла, сбросив оцепенение. - Он собирается убить Викторию.

- Эммет, ты просто супер! - подскочили к приятелю Белла и Зафрина после игры.  
- МакКарти, я хочу от тебя детей! - прокричала, размахивая флажками, Мэгги.  
- Заметано! - отсалютовал ей радостный Эммет, гордый победой своей команды.  
- Слушай, МакКарти, а если серьезно, почему ты пошел в Корпус, а не в профессиональный бейсбол? - поинтересовалась Зафрина. - Там ведь денег намного больше платят.  
- Да я ведь тут не ради денег, - улыбнулся простодушно Эммет. - У меня дедушка во Вторую Мировую в высадке союзников в Нормандии участвовал. Я с ним на все парады ходил. Его боевые товарищи к нам в гости приезжали. Я столько слышал про морскую пехоту, и в пять лет уже строевые песни пел и маршем ходил. Я всегда знал, что буду морпехом. А бейсболист у нас в семье уже и так есть - мой брат Джексон играет в "Сан-Франциско Джайентс" (3).  
- Джексон МакКарти - твой брат? - воскликнула в шоке Мэгги.  
- Ну да, - кивнул Эммет. - Но он не сделает тебе детей. Он уже женат. В отличие от меня.  
Все рассмеялись, а Белла отвела довольного собой Эммета в сторону и произнесла, наклонив к себе его голову:  
- МакКарти, с Руисом надо что-то делать. Мне кажется, он хочет убить Викторию.  
- Вашу рыжую? - удивился Эммет. - Он, конечно, ведет себя как одержимый. Но надо быть совсем долбанутым, чтобы такое задумать.  
- Помнишь Райли? Он сам не знал, что он настолько долбанутый, пока после отказа рекрутеров у него в голове не перемкнуло, - напомнила Белла. - Может, с Диего из-за смерти Бри случилось то же самое?  
- И что ты предлагаешь? - спросил Эммет. - Подозрения - это только подозрения, с ними к следователю не подойдешь.  
- Надо следить за ним, - сказала Белла. - Ни на минуту из виду не выпускать. Пока мы не убедимся, что это всего лишь паранойя.  
- Ладно, - согласился Эммет. - Я буду за ним следить. А ты приглядывай за своей рыжей. Может, тогда ничего и не случится...

- Что решила, рекрут Свон? - внимательно посмотрел на Беллу ганни Улей, когда они снова рысью прибежали ночью на опушку.  
Белла подняла на него ясный, уверенный взгляд и произнесла:  
- Я решила, что буду всегда стрелять точно в цель.  
Улей засмеялся:  
- Вот любите вы, молокососы, пафоса нагнать. Сказала бы: "Не передумала, сэр. Давайте тренироваться".  
- Я не передумала, сэр, - смутилась Белла. - Давайте тренироваться.  
- Вот так-то лучше, рекрут Свон, - похлопал ее по спине ганни. - А пафос оставь штабным крысам и голливудским сценаристам. Пускай они рисуют из нас героев, а мы лучше делом займемся. Готова, рекрут Свон?  
- Да, сэр, - воскликнула Белла.  
- Тогда смотри в прицел, рекрут, и запоминай, что означают все эти циферки и черточки, и как по ним нужно прицеливаться, - произнес Улей. - Если повезет, именно таким ты будешь видеть мир все лучшие годы твоей жизни.

Белла успела уже так привыкнуть к их занятиям, что когда закончился пятый урок, и Улей убрал в сумку свою винтовку, она никак не могла поверить в то, что этот урок - последний.  
- Это было забавно, рекрут Свон, - улыбнулся ганни, сев рядом с Беллой возле камня и откинув голову, чтобы видеть усыпанное звездами ночное небо. - Я еще не говорил, но я в свободное время пишу книгу о снайперах. Не научный труд, конечно, но о снайперах пишут не так много, а со знанием дела еще меньше. И я там целую главу посвятил женщинам-снайперам. Но я никогда не думал, что сам возьмусь обучать девчонку. Наша армия не верит в женщин на войне. Хотя практика показывает, что если женщина по своей воле идет на войну, она всегда мотивирована лучше, чем мужчина. Я хочу кое-что тебе подарить, рекрут Свон, - Улей полез во внутренний карман куртки и достал какой-то маленький предмет, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался небольшой черно-белой фотографией. На снимке была изображена молодая темноволосая девушка с серьезным и сосредоточенным лицом, которая полулежала в кустах с винтовкой старого образца. И явно было видно, что винтовку она держала в руках не ради красивого снимка (4).  
- Кто это? - с любопытством спросила Белла.  
- В то время у нас был общий враг, и этой женщине лично пожал руку Франклин Делано Рузвельт, а вместе с Элеонорой Рузвельт она проехала по всем Соединенным Штатам, поэтому вряд ли кто-то осудит меня за этот подарок, - произнес Улей. - Это одна из героинь моей книги. Советский снайпер Людмила Павличенко. Во время Второй Мировой Войны она уничтожила более 300 немецких солдат и офицеров и 36 немецких снайперов.  
Белла в недоверчивом изумлении смотрела на девушку на фотографии.  
- В то время женщин-снайперов в Советском Союзе было немало, и порой они были даже более результативны, чем мужчины, - продолжил Улей. - Впрочем, я, кажется, увлекся. Всегда любил историю, - засмеялся он. - В общем, я дам тебе последний совет, рекрут Свон. Всегда будь охотником, а не жертвой. Ищи врага, а не прячься от него. И тогда в бою будешь вести ты, а не твой противник.  
- Я поняла, сэр, - сказала Белла, убирая в карман снимок.  
- Тогда успеха на соревнованиях, рекрут Свон, - улыбнулся Улей и пожал ей руку.  
- Спасибо, сэр, - проговорила Белла. - Спасибо, что согласились со мной заниматься.  
- Сержант Янг так тебя хвалила, что я просто не мог не дать тебе шанс, - вдруг произнес Улей, и у Беллы глаза на лоб полезли от его слов.  
Сержант Янг ее хвалила?  
- Пиши в Facebook, если вопросы будут, - произнес ганни. - Там будет написано, что я радист, не обращай внимания. Мы просто маскируемся.  
- Ясно, сэр, - улыбнулась Белла. - Удачи, сэр.  
- Один выстрел - один труп. Никакой удачи, только навык, - подмигнул ей комендор-сержант и растворился в тени деревьев.  
Белла незамеченной вернулась в казарму под аккомпанемент воплей Двуликой, которая опять спускала собаку на сонных часовых. Но теперь Белла знала, что дрилл-инструктор делала это не из вредности, а в качестве прикрытия для нее - Беллы.  
И хотя сержант ни разу не сказала, что верит в ее победу, но поступки ее говорили лучше любых слов.  
Такое доверие Белла Свон просто не имела права обмануть.

- Нервничаешь? - спросила у Беллы Зафрина, когда они шли на полигон на соревнования по стрельбе.  
- Ещё как, - честно призналась Белла, у которой мерзко крутило в животе и ноги подкашивались.  
- Успокойся. Ты просто покажешь все, что умеешь, - приобняла ее Зафрина, как будто пытаясь передать ей свою силу духа. - И плевать на Викторию. Есть ты и есть цель. А все остальные пусть идут к чертям.  
- Спасибо, Заф, - улыбнулась Белла, почувствовав, как расправляются ее плечи.  
Народу на полигоне было намного меньше, чем на бейсбольном матче. Стрельбы не вызывали такого ажиотажа среди рекрутов, как эпическое противостояние питчера и бэттера.  
Но это было даже хорошо.  
Белла ненавидела выступать публично. И снайперское дело как раз и нравилось ей за его незаметность.  
Заняв место напротив своей цели под номером 26, она повернула голову влево и увидела Викторию, цель которой была помечена номером 23.  
До начала соревнований оставалось всего несколько минут.  
Проверяя свою винтовку, Белла пыталась настроиться на нужный лад, но глаза ее все время натыкались на взгляд Виктории. Видимо, Рено снова решила начать свою психологическую войну.  
Несколько секунд до команды "Огонь".  
Белла сосредоточилась и подняла винтовку.  
Ветра не было  
Полный штиль.  
- Огонь! - зычно крикнул сержант.  
Десятки винтовок одновременно выстрелили, раскатистым эхом накрыв полигон.  
С дрожью Белла подняла взгляд на свою мишень.  
Она попала в цель, но на несколько дюймов левее области, за которую давали максимальное количество баллов.  
Глаза Беллы сами собой повернулись в сторону Виктории.  
Прямо в центр мишени.  
Высший балл.  
Черт!  
Осталось всего два выстрела. А Виктория уже оторвалась вперед.  
Ну уж нет.  
Это не выбьет ее из седла.  
Белла убедилась, что острие прицельной марки совмещено с точкой прицеливания, и задержала дыхание.  
- Огонь!  
Ближе на дюйм, но по-прежнему за пределами желанной зоны.  
Белла повернулась.  
У Виктории снова высший балл.  
Без шансов.  
Отчаянье было таким острым, что Белле едва удалось взять себя в руки. Но все же удалось.  
Пусть она не победит. Но она сделает все возможное.  
К черту Викторию Рено.  
Есть только Белла Свон.  
И есть цель.  
Один выстрел - один труп.  
Никакой удачи, только навык.  
Белла вновь прицелилась. Увидев в окуляре прицела тень в виде полумесяца, она тут же вспомнила слова Улея. Эти тени всегда появляются там, куда смещается глаз от оптической оси. Тень справа вверху. Значит, надо сместить глаз чуть ниже и левее.  
- Огонь! - снова закричал сержант, и Белла в последний раз нажала на спусковой крючок.  
Медленно она опустила винтовку и посмотрела на мишень.  
Центр цели.  
Высший балл.  
Белла повернулась и увидела, что Виктория тоже смотрит на ее цель.  
И глаза ее широко раскрыты.  
- Сдать оружие и вернуться в строй, - приказал сержант.  
Белла встала в строй и шумно выдохнула.  
Руки у нее мелко дрожали, а в правый глаз словно песка насыпали.  
Пока комиссия подсчитывала результаты и изучала мишени, Белла успела пережить все стадии стресса, и к тому моменту, когда сержант взял в руки микрофон, ей казалось, что она готова услышать любой вердикт.  
- Первое место в соревнованиях по стрельбе заняла рядовой-рекрут Виктория Рено, второй взвод. Второе место заняла рядовой-рекрут Алисия Лукас, четвертый взвод. На третьем месте рядовой-рекрут Изабелла Свон, второй взвод, - громко сообщил сержант. - Итоговые таблицы по результатам соревнований будут доступны на стенде возле столовой.  
Даже не второе.  
Третье.  
На Викторию Белла даже не посмотрела и, быстро получив знак отличия из рук сержанта, скрылась в толпе.

- Белла! - услышала вдруг Белла голос Эммета.  
Черт! Она ведь спряталась ото всех, чтобы пережить свой позор в одиночестве.  
Откуда тут около женского туалета вдруг взялся Эммет?  
- Белла! - снова крикнул МакКарти.  
- Не надо меня утешать, - тут же выпалила Белла. - Я еще возьму реванш!  
- Би, не в этом дело, - воскликнул взволнованный Эммет, подбежав к ней. - Руиса нигде нет!  
- Что значит, нигде нет? - тут же забыла о своем провале Белла.  
- Он был на соревнованиях по стрельбе. Я стоял позади него. Но когда тебя награждали, я на секунду отвлекся, а когда повернулся, его уже нигде не было. Я был в казарме. В казарму он не вернулся, - сообщил злой сам на себя Эммет. - И парни из взвода его нигде не видели.  
- Эммет, надо срочно найти Викторию, - произнесла Белла. - Идем!  
Вместе они выскочили из здания казармы и осмотрелись.  
Куда могла пойти рекрут Рено после триумфальной победы на соревнованиях по стрельбе?  
Чёрт!  
И тут Белла увидела Хайди и Джейн.  
Уж они-то точно в курсе, где может быть сейчас Виктория.  
- Хайди, ты не знаешь, где Рено? - спросила Белла, морально готовясь к унизительным насмешкам.  
- Поздравить хочешь? - ухмыльнулась Шнайдер, презрительно изогнув губы. - А сколько понтов у тебя было, Свон. Больно падать оказалось?  
- Хайди, где Виктория? - повторила вопрос Белла.  
- На турнике на стадионе, - ответила, фыркнув, Хайди.  
- Бежим, - крикнула Белла, которую все сильнее начинало охватывать плохое предчувствие.  
Вместе Белла и Эммет рванули к стадиону.  
Подбегая, они действительно увидели Викторию, которая спокойно и размеренно, как робот, подтягивалась на турнике. Видимо, это был для нее лучший отдых.  
- Виктория! - крикнула Белла.  
Рено спрыгнула с турника и повернулась на ее крик.  
И в этот момент прозвучал выстрел.

(1) Стив Роджерс - герой комиксов студии Marvel, более известный как Капитан Америка. Благодаря специально разработанной сыворотке стал настоящим супер-солдатом.  
(2) Генри Луи Гериг - Лу Гериг - один из самых известных американских бейсболистов, в 1999 году по результатам голосования фанатов он был выбран в состав «Команды века Главной бейсбольной лиги».  
(3) "Сан-Франциско Джайентс" - профессиональный бейсбольный клуб, выступающий в Главной лиге бейсбола (МЛБ). Клуб был основан в 1879 году.

(4) Людмила Павличенко:

.


	24. Chapter 24

С ужасом Белла увидела, как Виктория упала на землю возле турника.  
Эммет и Белла тут же кинулись к ней, но вдруг услышали громкий голос Диего Руиса:  
- Стоять! Не двигаться!  
- Где он? - в шоке пробормотал Эммет, озираясь.  
- Думаю, там, - сказала Белла, показав на баки с песком, которые стояли в ста футах справа от них.  
И действительно, именно из-за баков появился Диего с винтовкой в руках.  
- Руис, ты что, рехнулся? - воскликнул Эммет, встретившись с Диего взглядом.  
- Если никто не может наказать эту тварь, я сам это сделаю, - произнес, сжав зубы, Диего. - И никакие покровители ее теперь не спасут.  
- Диего, опусти винтовку! - проговорила Белла. - Тебя посадят, если ты ее убьешь!  
- Надеюсь, я ее уже убил, - произнес Диего. - Мне наплевать, сяду я в тюрьму или на электрический стул. Бри все равно больше нет. Стоять! - повысил он голос, увидев, что Белла отступает, чтобы бежать за помощью.  
- Не будем его злить, - сказал Эммет, взяв за руку Беллу и прикрыв ее собой.  
- Руис! - крикнул Эммет. - Брось винтовку! Я как твой взводный лидер тебе приказываю: брось винтовку!  
- Прости, МакКарти, ты хороший парень, - ответил, не выходя из-за баков, Диего. - Но я больше приказам не подчиняюсь. Здесь нет закона. Бри умерла по ее вине, а эта сволочь получает кубок за лучшую стрельбу. Плевал я на такой закон!  
Белла набрала в грудь воздуха и крикнула:  
- Диего, неужели ты думаешь, что Бри хотела бы этого? Она была добрым человеком и никому не желала зла! Даже Виктории!  
- Эта сука жива! - закричал вдруг Диего, и Белла, повернувшись, увидела, как Виктория, шатаясь, поднимается на ноги.  
Руис вновь вскинул винтовку, но Эммет с Беллой в едином порыве закрыли ему цель.  
- Вы что, с ней заодно? - зло прошипел Диего.  
- Руис, сейчас сюда придут, - произнес Эммет. - Не делай глупостей. Брось винтовку. Подумай о своей семье.  
- О родителях-пьяницах и придурке-брате? Бри должна была стать моей семьей! - срывающимся голосом крикнул Диего. - А она забрала ее у меня!  
Виктория добралась до турника и села рядом с ним на землю, привалившись к опоре. Чуть выше правой груди ее форма стремительно окрашивалась в бурый цвет.  
- Диего, Бри любила тебя! - крикнула Белла. - Ради нее - опусти винтовку! Ты уже наказал Викторию!  
- Ладно. Ты права, - вдруг согласился Диего и, бросив винтовку, спокойным шагом вышел из укрытия. Держа руки в карманах, он направился вперед. - Отойдите. Дайте мне посмотреть в глаза этой твари и пойдем.  
Белла и Эммет переглянулись в сомнении, но все же посторонились, позволив Диего подойти ближе.  
В нескольких футах от Виктории Руис остановился и произнес, глядя ей в глаза:  
- Жалеешь о том, что сделала, сука?  
Виктория подняла голову, и на лице ее появилась презрительная насмешка:  
- Нет.  
- А теперь? - парень вытащил из кармана руку, и Белла с Эмметом вздрогнули.  
Диего Руис держал в руке осколочную гранату.  
И судя по обреченности на его лице, явно не учебную.

- Черт! - воскликнул Эммет. - Не надо было его подпускать!  
- Валите отсюда и оставьте меня с ней наедине, - потребовал Руис. - И зовите теперь, кого хотите. Всё равно не успеете.  
Белла посмотрела на Викторию. Та словно никак не могла понять, что происходит, и сохраняла на лице издевательскую ухмылку, хотя делать ей это из-за ранения было все сложнее.  
Похоже, Рено не верила, что Диего способен довести свою месть до конца. Или просто смерть ничуть ее не пугала.  
- Валите, - снова крикнул Диего. - Я не хочу вас убивать!  
- Отвлеки его, Эм, - тихо сказала Белла.  
Эммет с беспокойством посмотрел на нее, не понимая, что она задумала. У Беллы не было времени объяснять свой план, да и переговоры между ними могли вызвать у парня подозрение и ускорить взрыв, поэтому она лишь ободряюще сжала руку МакКарти. Эммет, привыкший доверять ее идеям после блестящего обезвреживания Райли Бирса, еле заметно кивнул.  
Белла изобразила на лице ужас и бросилась бежать, а Эммет тут же заговорил, отвлекая на себя внимание:  
- Руис, эта штука и тебя может задеть.  
Белла бежала и чувствовала, как Виктория провожает ее внимательным взглядом.  
- Наплевать! - произнес Диего. - В таком мире все равно нет смысла жить. Я думал, что у морпехов есть честь и совесть. Но и здесь всем заправляют связи и подлость. Скажи, что ты виновна в смерти Бри, тварь, или умрешь, - прошипел он, глядя на Викторию.  
- Хорошо, что Бри не узнала, в какого урода она опять влюбилась, - произнесла Виктория.  
Диего посмотрел на нее с ненавистью.  
Руис был так поглощен своей злобой, что не заметил, как Белла добежала до баков и подняла брошенную им винтовку.  
Полный магазин.  
Руис основательно подготовился к своему суду Линча.  
Она укрылась за баками и, подняв винтовку, посмотрела в прицел.  
Руис держал гранату в левой руке, намереваясь правой сорвать чеку.  
Судя по всему, Виктория сказала ему очередную пакость, потому что рука Диего потянулась к чеке. Эммет тут же сгруппировался, чтобы напрыгнуть на него.  
Белла прицелилась, взяв на мушку локоть левой руки Диего. Если сейчас она промахнется, он выдернет чеку и через несколько секунд будут ранены или даже убиты все - и Эммет, и Виктория, и сам Диего.  
При случайном падении гранаты должен сработать предохранитель. В любом случае шансы на взрыв будут меньше, чем если Диего вырвет чеку и швырнет гранату в Викторию.  
Нет. Она не промахнется.  
Не сейчас.  
Пальцы правой руки Руиса уже дотронулись до предохранительной чеки, когда пуля, разрывая сухожилия и ломая кости, ударила в его левое предплечье чуть выше локтевого сустава. Руис выронил гранату, которая, упав на траву, медленно откатилась в сторону и замерла.  
Эммет тут же коршуном напрыгнул на Диего и повалил его на землю.  
Тишина была такой оглушительной, что у Беллы в ушах зазвенело.  
Нет взрыва.  
Взрыва нет.  
- Какого хрена тут происходит? - услышала Белла чей-то громкий крик. - Кто стрелял?  
Белла, не выпуская винтовку из рук, поднялась и увидела двух дриллов, бегущих по стадиону.  
- Брось винтовку, рекрут! - прокричал один из них, увидев Беллу.  
Белла медленно положила винтовку на землю, села возле нее и обернулась.  
Эммет удерживал ревущего от боли и ярости Диего на месте, навалившись на него всем своим весом, а Виктория все так же сидела возле турника и смотрела на Беллу.  
Белла закрыла лицо руками и заплакала.

- Тебя будут допрашивать следователи, - сказала сержант Янг, сидя напротив Беллы в одной из лекционных аудиторий. - Это уже второй инцидент с рекрутами в депо за последние несколько недель. И на этот раз речь точно не идет о медицинской халатности. Два огнестрельных ранения - это повод для проверки на самом высшем уровне. Так что готовься, что из тебя всю душу вытрясут, Свон. Свон, ты вообще меня слышишь?  
- Да, мэм, - откликнулась, не поднимая головы, Белла.  
Прошло уже несколько часов, но Белла никак не могла в полной мере осознать произошедшее.  
Сначала дриллы, прибежавшие на стадион, решили, что это Белла из личной ненависти и проигранных соревнований стреляла в Викторию, а потом в Диего. Но услышав правду, посмотрели на нее так, что взгляд этот Белла запомнила на всю жизнь. Точно так же смотрел на нее и Эммет, когда Руиса забрали и потащили под конвоем в госпиталь.  
И точно так же на нее смотрела сейчас сержант Янг.  
- Меня отдадут под трибунал? - спросила Белла, пряча в карманы дрожащие руки.  
- Под трибунал? Свон, ты понимаешь, что ты сделала? - встряхнула ее за плечо сержант Янг.  
- В человека стреляла. Боевыми патронами, - Белла с дрожью вспомнила, как страшно кричал Диего, когда его рывком поставили на ноги и задели его висящую плетью руку, из которой торчал обломок кости. От этих воспоминаний Беллу сразу затошнило.  
- Ты террориста обезвредила, Свон. И предотвратила ранение или даже гибель двух своих сослуживцев, - сказала сержант Янг, смахнув с лица выбившуюся из ее всегда гладкой прически прядь волос. - Когда Улей сказал, что ты могла бы стать снайпером, я до икоты хохотала. Хорошо стрелять по мишеням - вот что я считала пределом твоих возможностей. Я согласилась на эти ваши занятия, чтобы ты подтянулась и поверила в себя. Но ты не просто стрелять научилась... - сержант Янг озадаченно покачала головой. - Что же с тобой теперь делать, рекрут Свон?  
В этот момент дверь кабинета распахнулась, и появился полковник Каллен.  
- Это правда? - спросил он, глядя на Беллу все тем же неподдающимся описанию взглядом.  
- Да, сэр, - ответила сержант Янг.  
Полковник усмехнулся и произнес:  
- Ну все, Эдвард, прощайся с денежками!  
Сержант неодобрительно на него посмотрела, а Белла старательно сделала вид, будто не понимает о чем идет речь.  
- Рекрут Свон, с вами кое-кто хочет поговорить до того, как начнутся все эти допросы, - произнес полковник. - Могу я забрать вашего рекрута, сержант? Если что, скажите, что на осмотр.  
- Хорошо, сэр, - кивнула сержант Янг, и Белла вместе с полковником вышла из кабинета.  
- Сэр, я серьезно его ранила? - спросила Белла, кусая губы.  
- Рука у него, скорее всего, уже вряд ли нормально работать будет, - хмыкнул полковник. - Но это и хорошо. Пусть всегда помнит о том, что сделал. Никогда этих мстителей не понимал. Лучше бы бабушке и дочке своей подружки помог, - проворчал старший Каллен. - Каратель хренов.  
Белла ничего ему не ответила.  
Полковник открыл перед ней дверь палаты и пропустил туда Беллу со словами: "Пять минут, не дольше. Она только недавно очнулась после наркоза".  
Увидев Викторию, Белла даже не удивилась. Она догадывалась, что Рено захочет ей что-то сказать, когда придет в себя.  
И Белла была уверена, что это будут не слова благодарности.  
Викторию Белла увидела в постели под капельницей.  
Ее правая рука неподвижно лежала на перевязи, но в остальном, несмотря на синеватую бледность и мутные после наркоза глаза, она выглядела вполне сносно.  
Виктория Рено хорошо умела переносить боль.  
Этому ее наверняка тоже научил Елеазар.  
- Свон, - без всяких приветствий произнесла Виктория. - Я хочу сказать... Я ошиблась.  
Белла ничего не ответила, и Виктория, переведя дыхание, продолжила:  
- В тебе ошиблась. Ты сможешь.  
- Что я смогу? - все же спросила Белла.  
Виктория усмехнулась спекшимися губами и ответила:  
- Убивать.


	25. Chapter 25

Войдя в казарму, Белла удивилась, увидев Викторию, которая одной рукой пыталась застегнуть молнию на рюкзаке, но в молнию, видимо, попала ткань, и закрыть рюкзак ей никак не удавалось, что страшно ее злило.  
- Тебе помочь? - спросила Белла, не в силах больше следить за ее мучениями.  
Она слышала, что сегодня Рено выпустили из медицинского отсека. Но судя по тому, что она по-прежнему могла пользоваться только одной рукой, а вторая все так же была на перевязи, до полного восстановления Виктории было еще очень далеко.  
- Справлюсь, - огрызнулась та и так дернула молнию на рюкзаке, что оторвала язычок.  
Выругавшись, Рено швырнула рюкзак на койку.  
Вошедшая Зафрина остановилась неподалеку и усмехнулась:  
- Счастливого пути, Рено. Я буду засыпать, глядя на твою пустую койку, и благодарить за это Деву Марию.  
Виктория повернулась к ней и произнесла:  
- Благодари Деву Марию за то, что мы на территории военной базы. На улице я вырвала бы тебе язык.  
- Одной рукой? - хмыкнула Зафрина. - Похоже, эта история ничему тебя не научила, Рено.  
- Научила, - произнесла, сжав зубы, Виктория. - Что нормальных людей и в армии меньшинство.  
Сказав это, Виктория продолжила вытаскивать из рундучка свои вещи.  
- Куда она едет? - шепотом спросила Белла.  
- На реабилитацию в военный госпиталь, - ответила недовольно Зафрина. - Эту сучку будут лечить вместе с настоящими ветеранами.  
Белла вспомнила, как весь взвод радовался, узнав о ранении Виктории. Сама же Белла не только не радовалась - жестокое счастье сослуживцев казалось ей таким же неприятным, как насмешки Виктории, и Белла старалась уходить каждый раз, когда опять начиналась эта пляска на крови. Но сейчас уйти она не могла, а Зафрина даже не думала останавливаться, хотя Белла и дергала ее за рукав:  
- Рено, а что ты будешь делать, если тебя признают негодной к военной службе? Когда ты даже пальцем не можешь пошевелить, это, знаешь ли, плохой признак.  
Белла была уверена, что сейчас Виктория не удержится и кинется с кулаками на Зафрину, поэтому уже готовилась их разнимать. Но Виктория осталась совершенно спокойной. По ее непроницаемому взгляду Белла поняла, что Виктория Рено, пока лежала в медицинском отсеке, просчитала и этот вариант.  
- Во-первых, шевелить пальцами я могу, - сказала Виктория и в доказательство этого показала Зафрине фак пальцами правой руки. - Но не вижу надобности напрягаться зря. А во-вторых, если меня признают негодной, я стану охотницей за головами.  
- Может, лучше сразу охотницей за привидениями? - ухмыльнулась Зафрина.  
- Нобоа, знай страну, гражданство которой ты собираешься заслужить, - ухмыльнулась Виктория. - Или хотя бы посмотри "Домино".  
- Что еще за домино? - не поняла Зафрина.  
Виктория усмехнулась и посмотрела на Беллу.  
- Твоя личная Википедия все тебе расскажет. А мне пора идти. Свон!  
Белла подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с Викторией. Глаза Рено как всегда смотрели настороженно, словно в вечном ожидании нападения, но впервые Белла не почувствовала в них агрессии, направленной на нее лично.  
Выстрел Беллы на стадионе как будто пробил брешь в мироздании Виктории и похоронил их вражду. Только сама Виктория, как впрочем, и Белла, еще не понимала, что выросло на обломках этой ненависти.  
- Свон, передай привет ганни Улею, - сказала Рено, закинув рюкзак на здоровое плечо. - Из него вышел отличный инструктор.  
И довольная произведенным эффектом, Виктория Рено вышла из казармы, ни с кем не попрощавшись.  
- Как же она меня бесит! - воскликнула Зафрина. - Сначала она до смерти загоняла Бри. Диего из-за нее теперь всю жизнь будет в тюрьме гнить. А ей на все насрать. Так она еще и издевается!  
Белла села на койку в оцепенении. Выходит, не только Зафрина заметила ее отсутствие в казарме по ночам. Но и Виктория.  
Заметила и никому про это не сказала.  
- Слушай, Би, а про какое домино она говорила? - спросила Зафрина. - И где я могу его посмотреть?  
- Это фильм про охотницу за головами Домино Харви, - ответила Белла. - Охотники за головами - это люди, которые за вознаграждение ловят беглых преступников и передают их полиции.  
- И Рено может стать таким охотником? - удивилась Зафрина.  
- Легко, - кивнула Белла. - В некоторых штатах для этого даже не нужна лицензия.  
- Подходящая работенка для этой стервы, - хмыкнула Зафрина. - Преступники, наверное, сами копам сдаваться будут, только бы не встретиться с этим исчадием Ада.  
- А ты думаешь, ее ранение настолько серьезное? - спросила Белла.  
- А ты хочешь, чтобы она вернулась? - удивилась Зафрина и, не услышав отрицания, в шоке спросила. - Но почему?  
Белла задумалась и ответила:  
- Я многому могла бы у нее научиться.  
- Ты? У нее? - еще больше изумилась Зафрина. - С какой стати она стала бы чему-то тебя учить?  
- Не всегда нужен учитель, чтобы чему-то научиться, - подмигнула ей Белла.  
- Это как? - изумилась Зафрина.  
- Иногда достаточно просто наблюдать, - пояснила Белла и взяла подругу за руку. - Идем. А то Двуликая мишень для стрельбы из нас сделает.  
- Не сделает, - весело усмехнулась Зафрина. - Ты у нас теперь звезда всего депо. А со звезд спрос совсем другой.  
- Верно, Заф, - тяжело вздохнула, опустив голову, Белла. - Со звезд спрос совсем другой. Они обязаны быть безупречными.

Когда закончились все допросы и следственные действия, Белла Свон, вернувшись в свой взвод, с ужасом поняла, что в ее жизни случилась самая страшная вещь, которая только могла с ней случиться.  
Она стала популярной.  
С детства Изабелла Мари Свон была незаметной серой мышкой. Она никогда не делала ничего выдающегося. Да, хорошо училась. Но совсем не блестяще. Да, много читала. Но в литературном кружке все время сидела молча, и никто даже не знал, что она три раза прочитала "Илиаду". Имела хорошую фигуру. Но парней не привлекала из-за вечной отстраненности. Сочиняла стихи. Но никому их не показывала.  
Список можно было продолжать бесконечно, но вывод из него был прост и ясен: Белла Свон никогда не купалась в лучах славы, она всегда довольствовалась сумерками.  
А сейчас она стала тем самым Гарри Поттером, который случайно убил Волдеморта, и теперь все хотят знать, так ли он крут на самом деле. Пэррис-Айленд стремительно превращался в ее личный Хогвартс, из которого Белле Свон все сильнее хотелось убежать.  
Но она должна была пройти это испытание. Ради тех, кто в нее поверил.  
- Свон, раз командующий депо лично пожал тебе руку, значит, общий порядок теперь не для тебя? - осведомилась с ехидством Хайди.  
Белла ничего ей не сказала и молча встала в строй.  
Ничего нового.  
Подобные насмешки осиротевших без Виктории Хайди и Джейн преследовали ее уже две недели, менялись только детали.  
Пропустила удар во время тренировки по рукопашному бою - "а мы думали, ты во всем звезда".  
Нахлебалась воды в бассейне и едва не утонула - "а герой-то наш - крыса сухопутная".  
Промазала мимо цели - "да она тогда просто случайно в него попала, повезло".  
Поскользнулась на бревне - "это тебе не исподтишка в людей стрелять".  
Все постоянно смотрели на нее.  
Кто-то считал ее промахи и шушукался за ее спиной, а кто-то наоборот заискивал.  
Только с Эмметом и Зафриной Белла чувствовала себя человеком, а не мировой знаменитостью и была им за это бесконечно благодарна.  
- Всю эту неделю вы, щенки, учились плавать и обезвреживать противника в воде, - произнесла Двуликая. - Но ваши мозги, надеюсь, в состоянии сообразить, что в реальном бою никакого бассейна с голубой водичкой у вас не будет. А будет или большая вонючая лужа, которую на картах по ошибке называют озером, или не менее вонючая, грязная, с кучей песка и ила хрень, которую даже рекой назвать стыдно. И в этом дерьме вы сейчас будете показывать высочайший класс подготовки. А если класс этот окажется недостаточно высоким, мне вас жаль. Потому что отымеют вас так, что сидеть будет больно!  
Весь взвод тут же вытянулся в ожидании подробностей очередного испытания на прочность.  
А Белла поняла, что впервые не вздрогнула от вопля Двуликой.  
Кажется, в ней наконец проснулся настоящий морпех.

Но уже через полчаса Белла Свон поняла, что настоящий морпех в ней, проснувшись, тут же наглотался снотворного и заснул снова.  
Оказавшись в мутных, бурных, дурно пахнущих водах реки, протекавшей по территории депо, Белла мигом растеряла всю веру в себя, а вместо нее появился лишь липкий страх, граничащий с паникой.  
Амуниция тянула Беллу на дно, волны хлестали в лицо, забивая рот и нос песком, водоросли скользкими щупальцами обхватывали ее руки и ноги. Передвигаясь на ощупь, Белла все сильнее увязала в трясине и едва поспевала за остальными.  
Преодолевая пороги, они брели против течения под злобные крики недовольных их медлительностью дриллов.  
- Интересно, много рекрутов тут уже утонуло? - выкрикнула Зафрина, отплевываясь от песка.  
- Это государственная тайна! - ухмыльнулась Таниша, вытаскивая из нагрудного кармана живого малька. - А вот и ужин!  
- Огонь с берега! - заорала вдруг Двуликая, и все рекруты с отвращением с головой нырнули в вонючую темную воду.  
Белла не успела как следует задержать дыхание, и тухлая вода хлынула ей в рот и в нос. Течение потащило ее вперед, а водоросли потянули вниз, и Белла поняла, что дело плохо.  
Дышать она не могла и пошевелиться тоже.  
Её тут же охватила паника.  
В глазах потемнело, горло сковал спазм, и Белла в ужасе забила руками и ногами, поднимая вокруг себя целую тучу брызг.  
Отпинавшись от водорослей, Белла рванула к берегу и, только оказавшись на твердой земле, вдохнула, и вода тут же с болезненным кашлем вылилась у нее из горла. Обессиленная, Белла распласталась на берегу, глядя в небо.  
Жива.  
Она жива.  
Вот что такое счастье.  
Счастье - это просто дышать.  
- Свон! - увидела над собой Белла перекошенное лицо сержанта Янг. - Какого хрена ты сейчас ломанулась прямо под вражеский огонь?  
- Я... я чуть не утонула, мэм, - пробормотала Белла.  
- Ты чуть не утонула в этом гребаном ручейке глубиной меньше твоего роста? - зверея, осведомилась сержант Янг. - Да если бы ты в нем утонула, я бы лично номинировала тебя на премию Дарвина (1)!  
- Прошу прощения, мэм, - сказала, краснея, Белла. - Я только в бассейне плавала...  
- Плавать в бассейне и стрелять по мишеням - это как дрочить вместо секса! - заявила сержант Янг. - Хватит валяться как дохлая морская звезда! Встать и догнать взвод!  
- Есть, мэм! - поднялась Белла, снимая с волос водоросли.  
- Ты морпех, Свон! Морской пехотинец! - орала ей вслед сержант Янг, когда Белла, все время поскальзываясь, бежала за ушедшими вперед сослуживцами. - Морской - от слова море! А в море вода! Морпех должен быть в воде хищником, как косатка, а не мокрой кошкой! Вбей это себе в башку, Свон!  
- Уже вбила, мэм! - заорала в ответ Белла и, запутавшись в водорослях, с грохотом и брызгами рухнула прямо в тину.  
Сержант Янг, матерясь, влезла в воду и, вытащив ее за шкирку, как котенка, поставила Беллу на ноги.  
- Свон, у нас в армии есть морские котики, - сказала Двуликая, снимая лилию с каски Беллы. - А у меня во взводе - морская корова!

Следующие две недели Беллу постоянно штормило.  
На стрельбах она все время была впереди, но во всем остальном она показывала такие низкие результаты, что тут же хоронила все свои достижения.  
В очередной раз навернувшись с бревна, Белла поняла: с этим пора что-то делать.  
Хорошей стрельбы недостаточно, чтобы быть снайпером.  
Снайперы сдают нормативы даже строже, чем остальные морпехи.  
Обычного курса ей не хватает.  
Значит, надо тренироваться в любую свободную минуту, как это делала Виктория.  
Полная решимости, Белла дождалась перерыва и направилась на стадион.  
Сделав сорок отжиманий, она перешла к турнику и принялась подтягиваться.  
Десять. Одиннадцать.  
И тут Белла увидела рядом с турником маленькую светловолосую девочку, которая с любопытством наблюдала за ней. Девочка была одета в пышное праздничное платьице, как маленькая кукла Барби, и держала в руках игрушечное ведерко и лопатку.  
Спрыгнув с турника, Белла подошла к девочке и улыбнулась ей:  
- Привет.  
Девочка подняла глаза, и Белла сразу поняла, кто перед ней.  
Малышка смотрела на нее глазами цвета свежей травы с янтарной короной вокруг зрачка.  
Дочь лейтенанта Эдварда Каллена была похожа на него как две капли воды.  
- Привет, - повторила Белла, опустившись на колени напротив девочки. - Ты ведь Карли?  
- А откуда ты меня знаешь? - с подозрением посмотрела на нее Карли Каллен, прищурив глаза в точности, как ее отец.  
- Я знаю твоего папу и твоего дедушку, - сказала Белла. - Меня зовут Белла.  
- Ты тоже плохих людей убиваешь, как папа? - спросила девочка.  
Белла выпала в осадок от такого вопроса, а Карли продолжила:  
- Папа сегодня едет убивать плохих людей. А я буду его провожать. Мне мама разрешила.  
- Здорово, - улыбнулась Белла.  
Видимо, бывшая жена лейтенанта Каллена все-таки позволила ему увидеть дочь до отъезда в Афганистан.  
- А где твои дедушка и бабушка? - спросила Белла.  
- Они ругаются, - вздохнула Карли.  
- Ругаются? - переспросила Белла.  
- Да, - кивнула, разрыхляя лопаткой землю, Карли. - Они кричат. Громко. Как мама и Маркус.  
Маркус - это видимо, новый мужчина бывшей жены лейтенанта Каллена. Судя по всему, и в новой семье у нее не все гладко.  
- Не люблю, когда кричат, - сказала не по годам умная малышка.  
Белла хорошо ее понимала. Но из-за чего могут так ругаться полковник и его жена? Они всегда выглядели такой прекрасной парой.  
- Карли, они, наверное, тебя уже ищут, - произнесла Белла. - Идем. Я тебя к ним отведу. При мне они не будут ругаться.  
- Ладно, - согласилась девочка и протянула Белле маленькую ладошку. - А ты любишь папу?  
- Что? - удивленно засмеялась Белла.  
- Мама говорит, что папу никто не любит, потому что он чокнутый, - ответила девочка.  
Белла растерялась.  
Бывшая жена лейтенанта Каллена и впрямь не отличалась ни умом, ни чувством такта.  
Как можно говорить такое четырехлетней дочери про родного отца?  
- Твой папа не чокнутый, - сказала Белла. - Он просто... сложный человек.  
- Что значит сложный человек? - не поняла Карли.  
- Ну... Убивать плохих людей - это очень тяжело, - проговорила Белла. - Плохие люди ранили твоего папу. Он долго лежал в больнице. Ему было очень плохо. И теперь он немножко...  
- Чокнутый, - тут же вставила бойкая Карли.  
Белла поняла, что не умеет общаться с детьми. Если бы здесь была Анжела, она бы мигом нашла общий язык с этой малышкой. А Белла была единственным ребенком в семье, и дети были для нее как пришельцы с другой планеты. Братья Анжелы были единственными детьми, с которыми ей приходилось близко сталкиваться, но они были еще совсем маленькими и не задавали таких неоднозначных вопросов.  
- Нет, он не чокнутый, - возразила Белла. - Он просто все время один и поэтому часто сердится. А когда он тебя увидит, он будет очень рад и сразу станет веселым. Ты ведь хочешь увидеть папу?  
- Конечно, хочу, - кивнула девочка, и Белла повела малышку к кабинету полковника Каллена.

Карли не обманула. Полковник и его жена действительно ссорились. И голоса их были слышны даже из-за закрытой двери.  
- Это твой сын, Карлайл! - кричала с отчаяньем в голосе миссис Каллен. - Он хотел, чтобы ты ему помог. А ты ничего не сделал!  
- Он склонял меня к служебному подлогу, - резко осадил ее полковник. - Я служил вместе с майором Фоссетом. Я бы никогда не стал просить его признать негодным по состоянию здоровья моего сына, когда и я, и он знаем, что он здоров.  
- Здоров? Да я смотреть не могу на его шрамы!  
- Это всего лишь поверхностный ожог. Даже пересадка не потребовалась.  
- Карлайл!  
- Если Эдвард годен к военной службе, то он к ней годен. И Эдвард в итоге со мной согласился.  
- Он всегда с тобой соглашается, даже если он с тобой не согласен!  
- Если бы он всегда со мной соглашался, он бы сейчас не строил из себя Гамлета! - воскликнул Карлайл. - Ему необходимо уехать, Эсми. Может, горный воздух Афганистана наконец проветрит ему мозги и выбьет из него дурь.  
- Дурь? Карлайл, да он после первой командировки туда уже стал сам на себя не похож!  
- Он сам на себя не похож после развода. И чем больше он сидит без дела, тем больше он похож на старого пердуна, у которого все было и уже ничего не будет!  
- Ты неисправим, Карлайл! Ты всерьез считаешь, что война может помочь Эдварду придти в себя?  
- Как минимум, она отсекает все лишнее, и ты понимаешь, ради чего ты вообще живешь.  
- И что же ты понял на войне? - обреченно спросила миссис Каллен.  
- Что я живу ради вас.  
- Если бы это было так, ты не позволил бы Эдварду рисковать жизнью после всего, что он пережил, - воскликнула миссис Каллен. - И военным он стал только чтобы быть похожим на тебя! Он никогда не любил войну!  
- Это ты так считаешь. Ты читаешь слишком много этих псевдопсихологических книжек! - заявил полковник. - Эдвард стал военным, потому что хотел им стать. Спор окончен. Через два часа мы должны быть в аэропорту!  
Дверь кабинета приоткрылась.  
Белла порадовалась, что оставила Карли делать песочные куличи у крыльца. Ей ни к чему было все это слышать и видеть.  
Впрочем, и сама Белла почувствовала себя ужасно неловко, когда из кабинета вышла заплаканная Эсми с потекшим праздничным макияжем и мрачный полковник Каллен в парадном мундире.  
- Рекрут Свон, вы очень любите подслушивать чужие разговоры? - раздраженно осведомился полковник. - Может, вам не в снайперы нужно пойти, а в военную полицию?  
Белла тут же покраснела, но все же ответила:  
- Я привела вашу внучку, сэр. Она гуляла одна на стадионе.  
- Я же оставил ее с Челси, - сердито буркнул полковник. - Сегодня все хотят вывести меня из себя. Но я никому не позволю испортить этот день. Прошу прощения за резкий тон, рекрут Свон. Где Карли?  
- Во дворе, сэр, - ответила Белла, которая приглядывала за девочкой из окна.  
Полковник широким шагом вышел во двор, подхватил внучку на руки и защекотал.  
Карли радостно засмеялась.  
- Готова ехать к папе, маленькая мисс Каллен? - спросил он, подбрасывая девочку в воздух.  
- Готова, сэр, - отозвалась Карли, и полковник Каллен расхохотался:  
- Всего два часа на военной базе, и моя внучка уже настоящий рекрут!  
Эсми улыбнулась, вытерев слезы маленьким платочком.  
- Спасибо, что привела Карли, рекрут Свон, - уже вполне благодушно обратился к Белле полковник Каллен. - Хочешь что-нибудь передать моему сыну? Я собираюсь сегодня рассказать ему о твоих подвигах.  
Белла растерялась. Она многое хотела бы сказать лейтенанту Каллену, но вряд ли это стоило передавать через его отца.  
- Если это что-то нецензурное, напиши на бумажке. Здесь дети, - усмехнулся полковник.  
Белла подняла голову и, улыбнувшись, ответила:  
- Пожелайте ему хорошей службы. И скажите, что у него замечательная дочь.  
- Политкорректно, - хмыкнул полковник. - Ты далеко пойдешь, рекрут Свон.  
- Вы же сами сказали, сэр, что никому не позволите испортить этот день, - сказала Белла.  
Полковник Каллен засмеялся и, взяв на руки Карли, вместе с женой направился к машине.  
Белла осталась стоять на крыльце, помахав рукой смотревшей на нее Карли. Карли тоже помахала ей в ответ.  
Может быть, встреча с дочерью поможет лейтенанту Каллену выйти из образа Гамлета?  
- Свон! - услышала вдруг Белла крик Двуликой.  
Повернувшись, она увидела сержанта Янг, которая шла к ней с мрачным, окаменевшим лицом.  
Это был плохой признак. Последний раз Двуликая была такой в день смерти Бри.  
- Свон, значит, Корпус Морской Пехоты нанес твоей психике непоправимый вред? - спросила она, остановившись напротив Беллы. - Вместо того, чтобы составлять судебные иски, могла бы в лицо мне это сказать.  
Белла была ошеломлена ее словами.  
Какой непоправимый вред? Какие иски?  
- Мэм, о чем вы говорите? - в шоке спросила Белла.  
- Хватит разыгрывать этот пошлый спектакль, Свон, - произнесла с ненавистью Двуликая. - Ради тебя я и Улей нарушили устав. Потому что мы тебе поверили. А ты...  
- Мэм! - уже практически закричала Белла. - Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите!  
Двуликая холодно посмотрела на Беллу:  
- Не понимаешь? То есть ты не знаешь, что твоя мать сейчас сидит в приемной командующего депо со своим юристом, чтобы вручить ему повестку в суд?

(1) Премия Дарвина («Darwin Awards») — виртуальная премия, ежегодно присуждаемая лицам, которые наиболее глупым способом умерли или потеряли способность иметь детей и в результате лишили себя возможности внести вклад в генофонд человечества.


	26. Chapter 26

- Лейтенант Каллен, вы нас с сержантом Уитлоком не сфотографируете? - поинтересовалась как всегда гиперактивная капитан Элис Брендон, подскочив к Эдварду с фотоаппаратом в руках.  
Эдвард осмотрелся. На полигоне в Квантико все было готово к торжественным проводам их батальона в Афганистан. В центре была построена сцена, на которой, по слухам, должна была выступать какая-то известная певица кантри, оркестр настраивал инструменты, родственники плакали, размахивали флажками и делали снимки на память, повсюду сновали дети. Гордые морпехи в парадной форме позировали многочисленным фотографам.

А капитан Кинг с важным видом разучивал речь, которую собирался произнести перед своей ротой после выступления министра обороны. Министра ждали с минуты на минуту.  
- Конечно, Тинкербелл, - отозвался Каллен и увидел, как капитан Брендон скривила губки и зарычала, словно маленький дикий зверек. Она терпеть не могла это прозвище. - Вставайте рядом. Уитлок, улыбнись, а то у капитана Брендон сейчас рот треснет. Она, похоже, пытается улыбаться за двоих.  
Элис опять изобразила недовольную гримаску, Уитлок как примерный морпех будто по команде выдал голливудскую улыбку, и именно в таком виде лейтенант Каллен запечатлел их на снимке.  
Тинкербелл тут же выхватила у Эдварда фотоаппарат и возмущенно воскликнула:  
- У меня тут лицо как у серийного убийцы!  
- Зато оригинально, - ухмыльнулся лейтенант Каллен и приготовился к атаке гремлина, но капитан Брендон уже забыла о своей обиде и во всю с любопытством разглядывала "Военно-Морской Крест" на кителе Эдварда.

- Не думала, что он такой маленький, - протянула Элис задумчиво.  
- Капитан Брендон, по-вашему, Крест должен быть больше меня самого? - хмыкнул Эдвард. - Чести Паллер (1) бы тогда в парадной форме с места встать не смог.  
- Впечатляет, сэр, - сказал Уитлок, тоже разглядывая китель Эдварда, отчего тот сразу почувствовал себя экспонатом в музее. - Когда я читал в газетах о вашем подвиге, я даже не думал, что буду служить под вашим командованием, сэр.  
Он произнес это с такой почтительностью, что Эдвард, не дожидаясь, пока Уитлок скажет «Это для меня такая честь, сэр», поспешил оставить парочку наедине и раствориться в толпе. Эдвард терпеть не мог все эти книксены и ритуальные раскланивания, даже если они и были искренними.

- Лейтенант Каллен, - настиг его молодой капрал, который был явно не из их роты. - С вами хочет поговорить генерал Блэк.  
Только этого ему сейчас и не хватало! Он видел, как Черный Пес прибыл на полигон. Видел, как его коляску выгружали из машины и как капрал Блэк поприветствовал отца, отдав ему честь. Но до последнего надеялся, что генерал не захочет познакомиться с командиром сына лично. Как обычно, ему не повезло.

Глубоко вздохнув, Эдвард вместе с капралом направился к сцене, возле которой с другими офицерами находился «человек-легенда», вызывавший у всех морпехов трепет одним своим именем. Эдвард трепета не испытывал. Но в сердце отчего-то неприятно закололо.

Раньше лейтенант Каллен видел генерала Билли Блэка только на фотографиях и по телевизору. В жизни он выглядел менее внушительно: сидящий в инвалидном кресле уже немолодой, с морщинистым лицом мужчина, опустив голову, поправлял воротник парадной формы слегка подрагивающей рукой. Эдвард знал, что некоторое время назад генерал оказался прикованным к инвалидному креслу в результате старых ранений. И знал, что несмотря на это, ему было разрешено остаться на своем посту. Хотя это был уже совсем не тот Черный Пес, который в лучшие годы мог задушить врага голыми руками. А во Вьетнаме, сбежав из плена, десять миль (прим. – около 16 км) проплыл без лодки по реке под обстрелом. И не утонул, даже получив два серьезных ранения.

Пока Эдвард размышлял о том, что время беспощадно даже с такими сильными людьми, генерал Блэк поднял голову. И лейтенант Каллен вдруг понял, что хотя он стоял, а генерал сидел, Черный Пес все равно смотрел на него сверху вниз. Его черные глаза были чистыми и ясными, как у молодого человека, и какая-то непонятная сила в них тут же пригвоздила лейтенанта Каллена к земле, заставив мгновенно забыть все его рассуждения о печальной старости Черного Пса.

- Лейтенант Эдвард Каллен, - генерал осмотрел его китель, и при виде "Военно-Морского Креста" на губах его появилась усмешка. - Провинция Кандагар, сентябрь 2005 года, уничтожение штыком вражеского пулеметчика. Верно?  
- Да, сэр, - ответил Эдвард, глядя прямо перед собой.  
- Это был храбрый поступок, - произнес генерал своим знаменитым, но из-за болезни чуть подсевшим басом. - Но не подвиг.

Слова генерала ударили Эдварда, как молот. Но он не дрогнул и не отвел взгляд.  
- Когда решался вопрос о присуждении вам этой награды, я выступил против, - продолжил генерал. - Во Вьетнаме за этот бой вы получили бы лишь дополнительный паек и лучшую шлюху.

Тут Эдвард вспомнил, что за пять лет в плену и феноменальный побег, во время которого он один убил около двадцати вьетконговцев и месяц провел в джунглях, пробираясь к своим, генерал Блэк был тоже удостоен «Военно-Морского Креста». Это были несравнимые вещи, и у Эдварда снова закололо в сердце.  
- То, что сделали вы, лейтенант, мои ребята во Вьетнаме делали каждый день, - произнес Черный Пес. - Я сказал об этом командующему Корпусом, но он ответил, что Америке сейчас как никогда нужны герои. И я согласился с ним. Хотя снижая требования, мы обесцениваем награды. Скоро Медаль Почета начнут вручать за каждый вражеский труп, и героями будут все, кто не сбежал при виде врага, - невесело усмехнулся генерал. - Вам дали аванс, лейтенант. Отработайте его. Я видел, как вы получали свою награду. Вы знали, что вы ее не заслужили.

Неужели это было так заметно? Или Черный Пес умеет читать мысли? Он ведь коренной американец, а у них есть какая-то связь с духами... Боже, что за чушь лезет ему в голову!

- Но вы можете заслужить свой Крест сейчас, - произнес Черный Пес. - И тогда вы не будете всё время прикрывать его рукой. Будьте верны, лейтенант. Америке действительно нужны герои. Настоящие герои. И вы еще можете им стать.  
- Я сделаю все возможное, сэр! - выкрикнул лейтенант Каллен.  
- Сделаете, - сказал Черный Пес и, помолчав, добавил. - Капрал Блэк бывает слишком вспыльчив и импульсивен. Ставьте его на место. Сажайте на гауптвахту, если зарвется. Этот щенок нуждается в хорошей дрессировке, - с иронией проговорил генерал. - Не берегите его за счет других. Я такой же отец, как все отцы здесь. Понял, лейтенант?  
- Да, сэр, - произнес Эдвард.  
- Вы свободны, лейтенант, - сказал генерал. - Передайте привет своему отцу. Он спас мне жизнь в Кувейте.  
Странно. Карлайл никогда об этом не рассказывал. Впрочем, про Кувейт он вспоминал очень редко. Намного реже, чем про Вьетнам или Гренаду. Оттуда его привезли едва живым, а из-за простреленной правой руки ему пришлось навсегда завязать с хирургией, поэтому Кувейт был для полковника Каллена не самой любимой темой для баек.  
- Передам, сэр, - пообещал Эдвард и быстрым шагом направился к своему взводу, как вдруг услышал сзади громкое «Папа»!

Отлично. У него галлюцинации. Эта стерва ни за что не отпустила бы Карли к нему в этот день. Разве она могла бы упустить такую возможность нагадить ему напоследок?!  
- Папа! - снова послышался голос Карли.  
Эдвард обернулся и не поверил своим глазам. К нему бежала со всех ног его малышка.  
- Карли! - подбежав к ней, он подхватил дочь на руки. Она стала заметно тяжелее с их последней встречи. И выше. И старше. Он не видел ее четыре месяца, а дети растут так быстро.  
- Что ты здесь делаешь, малышка? - спросил он, запустив руку в ее пушистые волосы. Карли уткнулась ему в плечо и мурлыкала, как котенок, но услышав его слова, вздернула голову, чуть не ударив его в нос, и возмущенно воскликнула:  
- Я не малышка!  
- Понял, мэм. Прошу прощения, - ухмыльнулся Эдвард.  
- Ты колючий, - засмеялась Карли.  
- Я брился. Правда.  
- Я наколдую, и у тебя перестанут расти волосы.  
- Только не перестарайся с колдовством, ладно? - улыбнулся Эдвард. - Я не хочу быть лысым. Так что ты тут делаешь?  
- Дедушка и бабушка меня привезли, - сказала Карли, и Эдвард увидел стоящих неподалеку родителей.

Они опоздали на час и оба выглядели какими-то потухшими. И если для мамы это сейчас было вполне естественно, то отец всегда считал проводы в командировку праздником. Заметив, как они избегают смотреть друг другу в глаза, он все понял. Родители поссорились. И Эдвард догадывался из-за чего.

- Лейтенант! Это ваша дочь? - услышал он голос Элис.  
Тинкербелл, похоже, обожала детей, потому что налетев на Эдварда как тайфун, тут же принялась знакомиться с Карли.  
- Привет! Я Элис! - радостно защебетала она.  
- Ты похожа на эльфа, - сказала Карли, засмеявшись.  
Джаспер тоже принялся развлекать девочку, позволяя ей дергать его за нашивки и бренчать медалями.

- А у Джаспера медали красивее, чем у тебя! - заявила Карли.  
Дети. Для них красивее то, что ярче блестит. Впрочем, Уитлок уж точно заслужил все свои награды, честно проторчав в Ираке два года. Эдвард в Афганистане провел всего четыре месяца. Что и предопределило его возвращение в эту дыру.  
- Лейтенант, вы с дочкой - просто одно лицо! - сказала со смехом Элис.

Жаль, что суд, принимая решение, основывался не на внешнем сходстве и желании исполнять родительские обязанности, а на актерском даровании его бывшей жены, выставившей его на суде полным психом. Наблюдая за дочерью, лейтенант Каллен обратил внимание на сержанта Хейл, которая стояла в стороне и смотрела на сослуживцев, играющих с Карли. Ее красивые губы искривились, и на лице ее возникло неприятное выражение то ли презрения, то ли отвращения. Она что, еще и детей не любит? Как одна женщина может сочетать в себе сразу все пороки современного общества - легкодоступность, самовлюбленность и пренебрежение нормальными семейными ценностями? Впрочем, ему наплевать на Розали Хейл. Главное, чтобы она была хорошим радистом, а с кем она трахается, к делу не относится. Оставив ненадолго счастливую Карли с сослуживцами, Эдвард подошел к родителям.  
- Я с ней поговорю, - шепнул лейтенант отцу и направился к матери.  
Глаза у миссис Каллен блестели от слез и покраснели от того, что она все время вытирала их.  
- Эдвард... - проговорила она тихо.  
- Спасибо, что привезли Карли. Это просто... потрясающе! - сказал он, не найдя больше слов для выражения своей радости. - Как вам удалось?  
- О, это были длинные переговоры. Разоружить Северную Корею и то было бы проще, чем с ней договориться, - вздохнула миссис Каллен.  
- Мама, как ты узнала, о чем я просил отца? Кто тебе рассказал? - решился спросить Эдвард.  
- Челси, - ответила Эсми. - Одна из медсестер. Она слышала ваш разговор и была так возмущена...  
- Что растрепала тебе, - возмутился Эдвард.  
- Челси здесь не причем. Эдвард, он не имел права так поступать, - снова чуть не заплакала она. - Ты едва не погиб там. Неужели ему этого недостаточно...  
- Мама, это была... минутная слабость. Я вообще не должен был его об этом просить, - сказал Эдвард. - И он был прав, когда мне отказал.  
Черный Пес плюнул бы ему в лицо, узнав о его малодушии.  
- Эдвард, ты был ранен...  
- Я здоров, - произнес лейтенант Каллен. - Мама, не сердись на него. Он прав. Так нельзя, - Эдвард показал ей на рыдающего рядового Йорка, которого обнимали плачущие родители, девушка и маленькая сестренка. - Почему у него нет выбора, а я позволил себе решить, что у меня он есть? Я понимаю, что ты за меня переживаешь. Но... Это мой долг.  
- Эдвард, прошу тебя, будь осторожен, - попросила его Эсми. Это была бессмысленная просьба. Она сама это знала. Но не могла не попросить.  
- Мам, я сам не спешу на Арлингтон, - заверил ее Эдвард и крепко обнял маму. - Отец поступил так, как должен поступать любой офицер. Не суди его за это.  
- Ты же знаешь, Эдвард, со временем я все равно его прощу, - улыбнулась сквозь слезы Эсми.  
- Знаю. Но я не хочу весь год до отпуска помнить вас такими, - кивнул он в сторону озабоченного полковника Каллена, который силился веселиться и отчаянно фальшивил.  
- Хорошо, Эдвард. Только ради тебя, - вздохнула Эсми и направилась к мужу. - Карлайл, я видела тут где-то сахарную вату. Купи пожалуйста для Карли и для меня. Я просто обожаю сахарную вату.  
- Конечно, куплю, - почувствовав потепление в отношениях, оживился полковник Каллен.  
- И мне купи, - улыбнулся Эдвард. - Я тоже люблю сахарную вату.  
- Мундир запачкаешь, - хмыкнул Карлайл. - Ты всегда измазывался в ней с ног до головы.  
И все трое весело засмеялись, прогоняя остатки напряженности.

- Пап, тебе Черный Пес привет передавал, - вспомнил вдруг Эдвард.  
- Черный Пес здесь? - внезапно снова помрачнел Карлайл.  
- Ты не говорил, что оперировал его в Кувейте, - проговорил Эдвард, не понимая, что так испортило отцу настроение.  
Значит, ему не показалось, что в прошлый раз, когда он говорил с ним о Черном Псе, полковник слишком быстро соскочил с темы.  
- Оперировал, - сказал Карлайл. - Пойду, куплю ваты.  
- Что это с ним? - удивился Эдвард.  
- Генерала Блэка привезли, когда он уже оперировал раненого. Командир приказал ему заняться генералом...  
- Потому что тот звезда Корпуса и не должен умереть, - догадался Эдвард.  
- Да. Тот морпех умер на операционном столе, потому что вместо твоего отца оперировал неопытный хирург, который никогда не сталкивался с такими ранениями, - рассказала Эсми.  
- А Черный Пес выжил...  
Эдвард был уверен, что Черный Пес не знал о том, какой ценой ему спасли жизнь. Судя по тому, как он говорил о своем сыне, он не позволил бы ради своего спасения погубить молодого парня.  
- Не упоминай об этом больше, если не хочешь до отпуска помнить отца таким, - сказала Эсми.  
- Понял, - кивнул Эдвард и вернулся к Карли, которая оказавшись на отцовских руках, с улыбкой сообщила:

- А ты и правда стал веселый! Белла была права!  
- Белла? - удивился Эдвард. - Какая Белла?  
- Ну, Белла! - воскликнула Карли. - Она сказала, что вы дружите.  
Белла? Белла.. Изабелла? Рекрут Свон? Это ведь она представилась Изабеллой, когда он звонил в отцовский кабинет.  
С какой стати она набивается к нему в друзья?  
- А еще она сказала, что ты чокнутый только потому что ты все время один, - продолжила Карли. - А со мной сразу повеселеешь.

Чокнутый? Он чокнутый? Ну, спасибо, рекрут Свон! Это именно то, что нужно знать дочери о родном отце!  
- Белла хорошая, - сказала Карли.  
Хорошая? Да если бы она была здесь...  
- А вот и вата, - сообщил Карлайл, уже вернувший себе бодрое расположение духа усилием воли.  
- Это ты оставил Карли с рекрутом Свон? - осведомился Эдвард, взяв у отца розовое облако на палочке и протянул его дочери, которая, как только Эдвард поставил ее на ноги, тут же радостно ускакала к Уитлоку и Элис.  
- Они случайно встретились, - ответил Карлайл, передавая вату жене. – Между прочим, Эдвард, твоя блестящая интуиция тебя подвела.  
- Ты это о чем? – поинтересовался лейтенант Каллен.  
- Рекрут Свон две недели назад обезвредила террориста. У нас был инцидент, о нем пока широко не сообщалось, - произнес полковник. – Один из рекрутов проник в арсенал, взял винтовку, патроны и осколочные гранаты. Хотел отомстить за смерть своей девушки.  
- У вас там случайно мыльную оперу не снимают? - хмыкнул Эдвард. – И что же сделала рекрут Свон? Разжалобила его своим нытьем? Или он поскользнулся на ее соплях?  
- Нет. Все намного банальнее. Она прострелила ему предплечье с двухсот футов (прим. - около 60 метров), - сообщил полковник Каллен. – Не хочешь взять ее снайпером в свой взвод? – с ехидством взглянул он на сына.  
- Снайпером? Снайперы лишнего не болтают. Из рекрута Свон вышел бы прекрасный провокатор, - раздраженно произнес Эдвард. – Но к счастью, в моем взводе все места заняты.  
- Что бы ты ни говорил, ты проиграл спор, Эдвард. Доставай чековую книжку, пока время есть.  
- Если ты о том дурацком споре с вашим дриллом, то рекрут Свон еще не закончила курс, - ухмыльнулся лейтенант Каллен. – И я надеюсь, никогда его не закончит.  
- В отличие от тебя рекрут Свон ПМС не страдает, - произнес полковник. – И поэтому она сегодня пожелала тебе хорошей службы.  
- А я ей желаю... - Эдвард задумался. - Почаще держать рот закрытым. А то, как я помню, с этим у нее серьезные проблемы! Так ей и передай!

В этот момент раздались звуки оркестра, сигнализирующие о скором начале церемонии, и Эдвард, сунув вату в руки удивленному полковнику, ушел к своему взводу, проклиная тот день, когда он встретил рекрута Свон.

(1) Чести Паллер - генерал-лейтенант Чести Паллер, один из самых "титулованных" морских пехотинцев в истории, в частности он был награжден пятью Военно-морскими крестами.


	27. Chapter 27

Войдя в приемную командующего депо, Белла увидела Рене, которая отчаянно спорила с каким-то сержантом. Она уже так давно не была дома, что совсем отвыкла от семейных скандалов. И вдруг почувствовала себя такой же потерянной, как будто снова оказалась в Форксе.

- Мама, – Белла направилась к Рене, которая увидев дочь, сама молнией кинулась к ней и сжала дочь в объятиях с такой силой, на какую только была способна.  
- Белла! – Рене разрыдалась у нее на плече. – Если бы я знала, что здесь такое происходит, я бы ни за что тебя сюда не отпустила!  
- Мама, ты о чем? – изумилась Белла.

Рене рыдала так отчаянно и с таким страданием, что даже не переигрывала, как иногда бывало в пылу семейных скандалов.

Не переставая плакать, Рене протянула дочери мятую, в пятнах от слез газету.  
Белла развернула ее и прочла: «Трагедия в «Пэррис-Айленде». Доведенные до отчаяния рекруты стреляют друг в друга, а командование пытается скрыть правду».  
Начав читать статью, Белла быстро поняла, с чем связана истерика Рене.

Обладая лишь информацией о самом происшествии, но не зная его причины, журналист в своем материале нарисовал такую жуткую картину, от которой даже у Беллы волосы на голове зашевелились.

Если верить репортеру, садисты-инструкторы, у которых поехала крыша после службы в «горячих точках», устроили в депо настоящий концлагерь. И ради жестокого эксперимента позволили детдомовке с повадками маньячки довести до сердечного приступа несчастную сиротку-рекрута. Следствие закрыло на это глаза. Издевательства над рекрутами продолжились. И в итоге доведенный до отчаянья парень погибшей решил убить ее мучителей, но его подстрелила еще одна жертва издевательств, чтобы ее стали уважать и перестали гнобить. Парень в итоге остался инвалидом. Командование скрыло происшествие, детдомовку отправили лечиться за счет налогоплательщиков как ветерана боевых действий, а из рекрута восемнадцатилетней И.С., стрелявшей в своего же товарища, сделали героя, поставив ее всем в пример. «Командование «Пэррис-Айленда» поощряет стычки между рекрутами с применением боевого оружия, чтобы воспитать из них безжалостных убийц. Это не единичный случай, а специальная программа подготовки, призванная отобрать наиболее жестоких и эмоционально нечувствительных рекрутов, чтобы затем направить их на войну. Из наших детей делают выдрессированных на крови зверей, а правительство смотрит на это сквозь пальцы», – возмущался в статье какой-то непонятный правозащитник.

Белла в шоке смотрела на этот невероятный бред. Инструкторы-садисты? Командование поощряет стычки между рекрутами с применением боевого оружия? Да арсенал теперь охраняет чуть ли не целый взвод, чтобы даже муха туда без пропуска не пролетела. А сержанту Милтону за выходку Диего объявили строгий выговор с занесением в личное дело и на месяц лишили зарплаты. Но об этом в статье, разумеется, не было ни слова.

- Мама, это все неправда! – воскликнула Белла в ужасе.  
- Белла, я понимаю, ты боишься, что они с тобой что-то сделают, если ты пойдешь против них, – горячо заговорила Рене, обхватив дочь за плечи. – Но я вытащу тебя отсюда. Это я виновата, что ты здесь оказалась. Но я тебе помогу. Все будет хорошо, дорогая. Они не сделают из тебя безжалостного убийцу!  
- Да никто не собирается делать из меня безжалостного убийцу! – возразила Белла. – В этой статье все переврали!  
- То есть ты ни в кого не стреляла? – с надеждой спросила Рене.  
- Стреляла, но... – начала Белла, но Рене не дала ей договорить:  
- Ты стреляла в человека? О Боже, они уже тебя зазомбировали! – ужаснулась Рене. – Ты же учетчик боеприпасов! Ты не должна ни в кого стрелять!  
Определенно, Рене лучше не знать, что ее дочь решила стать снайпером.

- Мам, все в порядке. Этот парень, он просто свихнулся после смерти своей девушки. У нее было слабое сердце, медкомиссия допустила ошибку, а он вообразил себе невесть что. Никто нас здесь не стравливает. Все в порядке, мама, – произнесла Белла как можно более убедительно. – У меня все хорошо. У меня замечательные инструкторы...  
- Замечательные? – громко всхлипнула Рене и посмотрела на Двуликую. – Да у нее же лицо как у надзирательницы концлагеря!

Двуликая ухмыльнулась половиной рта. Со стороны это действительно выглядело зловеще, и Рене тут же воскликнула:  
- Сама на войне стала уродом, и мою дочь теперь хочешь такой же сделать?!  
Это было уже чересчур. Сержант Янг не заслужила такого к себе отношения.  
И Белла, набрав в грудь воздуха, во все горло прокричала:  
- Мама, хватит!

Рене резко замолчала, словно прикусив язык от изумления. Двуликая, которая уже готова была пойти в атаку, замерла тоже.

- Мама, я не подпишу твой иск! И я остаюсь здесь! – громко заявила Белла.  
- Но Белла... – робко попыталась вставить Рене.  
- Мама! Это моя жизнь и только я решаю, что мне с ней делать! – воскликнула Белла. – Я никогда раньше не была так счастлива, как я счастлива здесь!  
- Белла, не надо ничего скрывать, – проговорила ошарашенная Рене. – Тебе нечего бояться. Здесь адвокат. Он все зафиксирует...  
- Я ничего не скрываю! – Белла взяла Рене за руку. – Да, я пришла сюда, потому что вы достали меня со своими ссорами! Но я ничуть об этом не жалею. Мне нравится быть морпехом.  
- Тебе нравится быть морпехом? – растерялась Рене.  
- Да, нравится, – сказала Белла. – Я приняла присягу, и я хочу служить своей стране! И ты не заставишь меня уйти отсюда!

Рене смотрела на Беллу круглыми, полными удивления и непонимания глазами. Она никак не могла узнать в ней свою дочь. И Белла подумала, что кажется, перестаралась и с пафосом, и с металлом в голосе.

- Эта база – мой дом, а морская пехота – моя семья, – уже мягче проговорила Белла. – Я счастлива, мама. Не беспокойся за меня. Я сама со всем справлюсь!  
- Я думала, ты будешь учиться на финансиста и жить с нами в Финиксе... – проговорила Рене словно в прострации. – Там все время солнечно...  
- У морской пехоты есть база Кэмп-Пэндлтон в Калифорнии, – сказала Белла. – Там тоже все время солнечно. И даже есть море!  
Рене закрыла лицо руками и разрыдалась на плече у дочери.

Через полчаса Рене Свон забрала свой иск и вместе с недоумевающим адвокатом покинула территорию «Пэррис-Айленда».  
Белла с разрешения Двуликой вышла за ворота базы вместе с ней.  
Рене дрожащими руками надела солнечные очки, чтобы скрыть красные и опухшие от слез глаза. Она всегда старалась хорошо выглядеть. В этом была вся Рене.

- Всё хорошо, мама, – сказала Белла, обнимая Рене.  
- Ты уверена, что хочешь здесь остаться? – уже, кажется, в сотый раз спросила Рене.  
- Уверена, – твердо сказала Белла. – Я всегда думала, что у меня нет никаких талантов. Но теперь я знаю, что у меня есть талант! Я могу стать хорошим стрелком.  
- Белла, тебе всего восемнадцать! – воскликнула с надрывом Рене.  
- В восемнадцать ты уже родила меня! – возразила Белла.  
- Но взрослее я от этого не стала, – вдруг проявила неожиданную самокритичность Рене. – Не спеши взрослеть, Белла. И может быть, ты не наделаешь столько ошибок.  
- Я знаю, что я на правильном пути, – произнесла Белла, поцеловав маму в щеку.  
- Только будь осторожнее, Белла. Ты у меня такая красивая девочка, – Рене с грустью посмотрела на Беллу и провела рукой по ее щеке. – Шрамы украшают мужчин, но уродуют женщин. Я бы с таким лицом, как у твоего инструктора, просто жить не стала, – сказала Рене и села в машину.  
- Я буду осторожна, обещаю, мам. Передай привет папе, – попросила Белла.  
- Он со мной не разговаривает, – сообщила со вздохом Рене.  
- Тогда напиши на бумажке, – предложила Белла и помахала рукой отъезжающей машине.

Со вздохом облегчения Белла вернулась на базу.  
Сержант Янг, наплевав на все запреты, курила прямо у дверей казармы. Увидев Беллу, она швырнула окурок в урну и с ухмылкой произнесла:  
- Неудивительно, что ты сбежала от такой мамаши в морскую пехоту. Я бы от нее на Марс без корабля умотала. Прости за прямоту, рекрут Свон.  
- Это вы простите за эту ужасную сцену, мэм, – проговорила пристыженная Белла. – Моя мать и так слишком... эмоциональная. А сейчас она еще и ждет ребенка.  
- Надеюсь, если нам с Улеем приспичит завести детей, мои мозги не утекут в живот, – хмыкнула сержант Янг. – Ладно, Свон. Беру свои слова назад. Ты хорошо ее отшила. Пафосно, но только так она, наверное, и понимает.

Помолчав, Двуликая достала вторую сигарету и прикурила, разминая ее пальцами.  
Белла чувствовала, что сержант Янг сильно нервничает и, кажется, понимала из-за чего.  
Ну кто тянул Рене за язык? Как она могла назвать Двуликую уродом, тем более, понимая, откуда у нее эти шрамы? От стыда за мать Белла готова была сквозь землю провалиться.  
Двуликая посмотрела на нее и усмехнулась:  
- Свон, расслабься, а то задымишься. С тех пор, как два года назад я вернула зеркало на стену своей каюты, я к своей внешности привыкла. Она ведь мне и в службе помогает. Ведь вы бы жопой не пошевелили, если бы вами командовала Мисс Америка.  
Белла блекло улыбнулась. Она понимала, что сержант сейчас с ней не до конца откровенна. Будь все так, как она говорит, она не стала бы просить Беллу снимать ее на свадьбе только с левого бока.  
- Но в одном твоя мать права, – продолжила, докурив, Двуликая. – На войне всегда есть риск стать такой, как я. И кстати, мне еще повезло. Парой дюймов выше, и у меня на правом глазу была бы шикарная пиратская повязка, – сказала сержант Янг и тут же, как настоящий пират, рявкнула. – Марш в столовую, Свон! Твой живот уже урчит громче пулеметной очереди!

- Что это ты тут смотришь? – подскочила утром к Белле Зафрина и плюхнулась за столик в интернет-кафе, где все морпехи любили проводить свободное время за видеоиграми и написанием электронных писем родным. – О, дерьмо, что это за Фредди Крюгер? – в ужасе воскликнула она, посмотрев на экран.

Белла, у которой уже десять минут комок стоял в горле, а по телу разливалась омерзительная слабость, показала ей следующий снимок и сказала:  
- Это рядовой Тайлер Зигель. Он служил в Ираке, и в его грузовик въехал террорист-смертник.  
- Твою мать, Би, убери это немедленно! – воскликнула Зафрина. – Я только что позавтракала!  
Белла послушно свернула окно браузера с фотографией изуродованного морпеха.  
Да, Двуликая и правда легко отделалась при встрече со смертником.  
- Зачем ты это смотришь? – Зафрину передернуло. – Если он мне ночью приснится, я тебя убью! Мне его жалко, конечно, но я никогда больше не хочу его видеть. Мне еще контракт дослужить надо!  
- Заф... – Белла замялась, понимая, что подруга вряд ли разделит ее волнение, но ей необходимо было с кем-то об этом поговорить. – А ты не думаешь, что с нами тоже может такое случиться?

Зафрина поморщилась и воскликнула:  
- И думать не хочу. Да и вообще – я десять лет занимаюсь стрит-рейсингом (1). У нас один парень таким и без всяких террористов стал, после аварии на шоссе. Так он пришел домой из больницы и сразу повесился. Дерьмо случается.  
- Ты еще и стрит-рейсер? – удивилась Белла.  
Зафрина, похоже, успела отметиться во всех полулегальных занятиях, пока не решила стать морпехом ради американского гражданства.  
- Я же автомеханик, детка, – усмехнулась Зафрина. – Свою первую тачку я в шестнадцать лет собрала. Тогда же и в первых заездах поучаствовала. Хочешь покажу фото своей малышки?  
Заф зашла на свою страничку в Facebook и продемонстрировала фото, на котором она позировала за рулем ярко-красной тюнингованной машины с блестящими дисками.

- Это моя Шеви. Chevrolet Camaro, – с любовью произнесла Зафрина. – Вот на что надо смотреть, а не на всякие ужасы.

За их спинами уже нарисовался какой-то парень, который с круглыми глазами уставился на фото:  
- Охренеть! Тачка как в «Форсаже»!  
- Лучше! – возмутилась Зафрина. – Там сплошная бутафория, а моя крошка первую сотню за шесть секунд берет!  
- Да ладно! – не поверил парень. – Гонишь!  
- Зацени ролик! – ухмыльнулась Зафрина, отпихнув от компьютера Беллу. – Видишь, какой дрифт (2)?! Так что закрой рот и иди со своим Домиником Торетто (3) в задницу!  
- Это ты за рулем что ли? И тюнинг ты сама делала? – офигел парень, посмотрев на Зафрину с таким интересом, что Белла поспешила исчезнуть, чтобы не мешать подруге зарабатывать очки у противоположного пола. – Да ты круче Летти Ортис (4)!

Не найдя понимания у Зафрины, Белла в какой-то прострации слонялась возле стадиона, не находя в себе сил приступить к упражнениям. От неприятных размышлений ее отвлек голос полковника Каллена:  
- Рекрут Свон – Острый Глаз, кого ты на этот раз выслеживаешь?

Полковник уже сменил свою парадную форму на привычную повседневную, а Карли после вчерашних торжественных проводов, видимо, вернулась к своей не совсем адекватной матери.  
- Какая-то ты сонная, рекрут Свон, – хмыкнул как всегда бодрый полковник. – Бери, – протянул он ей стаканчик кофе. – Я ведь как раз собирался тебя сейчас искать. Ты, рекрут Свон, что такого Карли сказала?  
- Я? – удивилась Белла. – Ничего, сэр...  
- Странно... – задумчиво проговорил полковник Каллен.  
- А что случилось, сэр? – осторожно спросила Белла.  
- Карли сказала что-то Эдварду. Эдвард решил, что это ты ее надоумила. И... – полковник хмыкнул. – Это был ядерный взрыв. Выжженная земля и радиоактивные осадки.

Белла в недоумении прокрутила в уме весь свой разговор с маленькой мисс Каллен. Да что могло опять взбесить вредного лейтенанта? Она ведь наоборот все время его защищала!  
- Может быть, она что-то перепутала... – неуверенно предположила Белла.  
- Вероятно, – кивнул полковник и посмотрел на Беллу. – Впрочем, это уже не твои проблемы. С ним ты уже вряд ли когда-нибудь встретишься. А этот юный циник скоро доберется до Баграма и забудет про все свои заморочки. А тебя по какому поводу как будто мешком по голове ударили, рекрут Свон?

Белла не знала, стоит ли рассказывать полковнику про причину ее сомнений. Вряд ли он отнесется к ее рефлексии с пониманием. Разве она до этого не знала, что с войны можно вернуться инвалидом? Знала. Но почему-то только сейчас она поняла, что с ней это тоже может случиться, и никакая подготовка может ее не спасти. Даже умереть – это не так страшно, как мучиться всю жизнь от уродства или беспомощности...

- Я думаю о том, каков шанс на войне стать инвалидом, – все же ответила Белла.  
- Тебе в процентах подсчитать? – покачал головой полковник. – Аналитический ум хорош, но не тогда, когда он сворачивает не в ту сторону. Рекрут Свон, разумеется, этот шанс есть всегда. И даже в мирной жизни он есть тоже. Вопрос не в этом. Вопрос в том, сможешь ли ты перешагнуть через это и жить дальше или спустишь свою жизнь в унитаз? Мой первый командир – майор Симмонс – сказал мне так: «Каллен, пока тебе не оторвало голову, и она способна соображать, всегда можно что-то придумать».

- Что можно придумать, если ты полностью обгорел? – спросила Белла с сомнением.  
- Ну... Надеть веселую маску и пойти в детский ожоговый центр радовать маленьких товарищей по несчастью, – мгновенно выдал полковник. – Когда мне в Кувейте руку прострелили так, что мне до сих пор пальцы в кулак не сжать, я решил из хирургов перейти в обычные флотские медики. А один мой коллега спился. Когда через несколько месяцев наша машина подорвалась на мине, и мне позвоночник по кусочкам собрали... Отлично собрали, кстати, я бы так не смог! – с уважением оценил работу коллег полковник. – Так вот, когда мне сказали, что мои шансы встать на ноги равны шансу увидеть настоящего Санту, я тут же решил, что буду сидя в коляске лекции в университете читать. Но когда через год меня взяли в штат и даже сделали специальную кафедру на заказ, я уже костылями обходился. А другой мой коллега в той же ситуации пустил себе пулю в висок. Это всегда вопрос выбора, рекрут Свон. Застрелиться всегда успеешь, – тут он посмотрел на часы и воскликнул. – Ну вот, я опоздал на бейсбол! Сегодня «Сан-Франциско Джайентс» играют. Их бэттер – Джексон МакКарти – просто гений!

- У нас служит его брат Эммет, – сказала Белла. – Он тоже отличный бэттер.  
- Это тот, с которым ты нашего мстителя-неудачника обезвреживала? – вспомнил полковник. – Попрошу у него автограф брата. На стенку повешу рядом с автографом Тайгера Вудса (5).  
Судя по всему, гольф был второй страстью оптимистичного полковника.  
Полковник убежал смотреть бейсбол, а Белла подошла к турнику и за оставшиеся десять минут подтянулась пятнадцать раз.

(1) Стрит-рейсинг – уличные гонки на машинах на скорость.  
(2) Дрифт – техника прохождения поворотов и вид автоспорта, характеризующиеся прохождением поворотов с намеренным срывом задней оси и проход в управляемом заносе на максимально возможной для удержания на трассе угла скорости.  
(3) Доминик Торетто – герой серии фильмов «Форсаж», его роль играл актер Вин Дизель.  
(4) Летти Ортис – тоже героиня серии фильмов «Форсаж», играла которую секс-символ Мишель Родригес, фанатом которой видимо является новый знакомый Зафрины.  
(5) Тайгер Вудс – американский гольфист, 14-кратный победитель турниров «Мэйджор».


	28. Chapter 28

Прошло четыре недели после внезапного нашествия Рене Свон на Пэррис-Айленд и успешного контрнаступления, обратившего противника в бегство. Сейчас Белла вместе с остальными рекрутами из ее взвода сидела за большим столом в шумном обеденном зале и тыкала вилкой дрожащий пудинг.  
- Просто не верится, что на следующей неделе начнутся финальные испытания, – выдохнула, покончив с завтраком, Таниша.  
- Да, скоро мы станем настоящими морпехами, – разулыбалась довольная Мэгги. – И закатим самый отвязный выпускной в истории этого депо! Готовьтесь лакать виски вместо молока, дьявольские щенки!  
Весь взвод весело рассмеялся, и Белла вместе с ними.

Но несмотря на счастливый вид, в душе у нее царила растерянность.  
Финальные испытания. Последняя проверка на прочность.  
Двадцать процентов рекрутов не проходят финальные испытания. И Белла до дрожи в коленях боялась оказаться жертвой этой статистики и остаться в депо проходить по новой все круги Ада.

Все эти недели она тренировалась каждую свободную минуту. Через неделю она перестала падать с бревна. Еще через неделю пробежала милю (прим. – 1,6 км.) за девять минут. А через три обогнала Зафрину на полосе препятствий. Правда, Заф тогда сильно простыла и вышла на дистанцию с высокой температурой. Но Белла все равно ликовала, пока не споткнулась о покрышку и не грохнулась лицом в песок, отколов кусочек зуба о притаившийся в нем камень.

Когда другие рекруты смотрели бейсбол, Белла подтягивалась на турнике. Когда ее взвод, сколотив гильдию, рубился в World of Warcraft, Белла отжималась. Вместо общения с товарищами она ползала под колючей проволокой, несколько раз расцарапав щеку и лоб так, что швы пришлось накладывать. Вместо чтения любимых книг колотила грушу в спортзале, представляя на ней лицо лейтенанта Каллена.

Засыпая, она не чувствовала своего тела от усталости, а по ночам ей снились стрельбы, взрывы и марш-броски.  
Однажды, когда она в очередной раз лезла по канату, для бодрости выкрикивая строевые песни, ее окликнула Двуликая.  
- Эй, Свон! – усмехнулась она. – Я смотрю, ты уже не болтаешься на канате как мешок с дерьмом.  
- Стараюсь, мэм, – откликнулась, с трудом добравшись до самого верха, Белла.  
- Старайся дальше, – сказала сержант Янг. – Но не перестарайся. Распределяй нагрузку, как на марафонской дистанции. Побеждает тот, кто не перегорит к финалу. Отдых тоже нужен, рекрут Свон. Без него ты быстро сдуешься.  
- Поняла, мэм, – спрыгнула с каната Белла и вытянулась перед дриллом по струнке.  
- Продолжай в том же духе, Свон, – сказала Двуликая. – Как говорил мой школьный тренер по карате, слабость тела – не проблема. Проблема – это слабость духа. Эту фразу он явно из какого-то боевика про единоборства стащил. Но фраза все равно хорошая. Так что сожми очко и вперед!  
- Есть, мэм! – выдохнула Белла и с новыми силами полезла вверх по канату.

Но что если всех ее тренировок окажется недостаточно для финальных испытаний?  
Она просто не сможет смотреть Двуликой в глаза, если провалит экзамены...

- Ты чего такая кислая? – осведомилась у нее Зафрина, когда они выходили из столовой.  
- Я боюсь, что завалю финальные испытания, – призналась Белла. – Я уверена, что сдам тест и хорошо отстреляюсь. Но нормативы по физподготовке...  
- Свон! – послышался рядом громкий голос сержанта Кармен Родригес. – Звонил твой отец. Получи телефонную карточку и позвони домой!  
- Да, мэм, – откликнулась Белла и поспешила за карточкой.  
Если отец звонит ей первым, значит, что-то случилось. Белла всегда сама звонила домой раз в неделю – сначала Чарли, потом Рене. Звонить чаще рекрутам не разрешалось. И сегодня они должны были созваниваться как обычно – после обеда. А сейчас было еще раннее утро.  
Набрав номер, она с беспокойством ждала ответа. Трубку поднял Чарли.  
- Папа, что случилось? – выпалила Белла.  
- Это я у тебя хочу спросить, что случилось, – холодно произнес Чарли. – До твоего выпускного осталось две недели, а я вдруг узнаю, что два месяца назад моя дочь подстрелила из винтовки какого-то парня, который чуть не взорвал себя вместе с другими рекрутами.  
Вот черт. Значит, Рене ничего ему не рассказала. Видимо, боялась, что Чарли во всем ее обвинит. А Белла еще удивилась, что Чарли ни разу не упомянул об этом происшествии. Но решила, что отца до такой степени увлек роман со Сью, и не стала лишний раз напрашиваться на выяснение отношений.

- Ты нашел эту идиотскую статью? – вздохнула Белла.  
- Статью? Вчера об этом был сюжет в новостях, – возмущенно сообщил Чарли. – Мужики мне вечером в баре сказали, что видели, как тебе какой-то генерал руку пожимал. А я как идиот только кивал и улыбался.  
Белла поняла, что сейчас ей снова придется произносить «речь перед Конгрессом», и начала:  
- Пап, все в порядке. Никто надо мной здесь не издевается...  
Но Чарли, не дав ей договорить, произнес:  
- Выходит, Гарри был прав. А я зря смеялся над ним...  
- Ты о чем? – удивилась Белла.  
- Гарри говорил, что ты стреляешь лучше Леи с Сетом. И что я должен отдать тебя на занятия по стрельбе, – ответил Чарли. – Он очень тобой гордился. И очень расстроился, когда ты бросила охоту. Я тебе не говорил, но он завещал тебе свою любимую винтовку...  
- Но почему ты мне об этом не сказал? – опешила Белла.  
- Когда умер Гарри, было не до того... Да и ты тогда так твердо сказала, что охота – это не твое. Я не хотел ни к чему тебя принуждать, – произнес Чарли. – Это ведь и правда совсем не женское дело...

Белла была в шоке. Гарри считал ее хорошим стрелком. Ее, а не Лею с Сетом, которые выросли на охоте. И ей он завещал свою винтовку, с которой никогда не расставался.  
- Белла, хочешь я привезу ее на твой выпускной? – предложил Чарли.  
- Конечно, привези, – воскликнула Белла. – То есть... Ты не против, чтобы я стала стрелком?  
- Это, конечно, очень неожиданно. Да что там неожиданно. Я и подумать не мог, что так будет, – признался Чарли. – Но во-первых, тебе решать, чем заниматься в жизни. А во-вторых, я сам всегда был хорошим стрелком. Я для твоей матери всех плюшевых медведей в тире выиграл. Лучше бы на деньги играл...  
- Значит, мне есть в кого быть меткой, – рассмеялась с облегчением Белла. Разговор с Чарли прошел проще, чем она думала. – Спасибо, пап. Рада, что ты меня понимаешь.  
- Я ведь коп. Я сам люблю оружие, – хмыкнул Чарли. – В отличие от твоей матери я не жертвую деньги антивоенным организациям.

Рене жертвует деньги антивоенным организациям? Белла вздохнула. Она очень надеялась, что на выпускном Рене будет вести себя прилично и не развернет транспарант «Нет кровавой нефти» прямо во время торжественного парада.  
- Знаешь, пап, иногда я думаю: как вы вообще умудрились пожениться? – вздохнула Белла. – Вы же с ней как Север и Юг в Гражданскую войну.  
- Я был капитаном бейсбольной команды в школе, а она – капитаном группы поддержки, – с иронией произнес Чарли. – Наш брак был предрешен отцами-основателями (1). Ну и... Она была самой красивой девчонкой в школе.  
- Вот с этого и следовало начинать, – рассмеялась Белла и, попрощавшись с Чарли, со счастливым вздохом повесила трубку.  
Впервые за последний год звонок домой подарил ей спокойствие, а не головную боль.

Когда Белла вернулась к остальным в столовую, Зафрина смерила ее недоумевающим взглядом и спросила:  
- Ты что, накурилась что ли?  
- А что такое? – удивилась Белла.  
- Да у тебя улыбка на лице не помещается, – сообщила подруга. – Или ты в национальную лотерею выиграла?  
- Лучше, – засмеялась Белла. – Пошли готовиться к тесту. МакКарти! – увидела она в коридоре Эммета, изучающего расписание экзаменов. – Ты выучил, где находится Ирак?  
- В Юго-Западной Азии у северной оконечности Персидского залива, – молниеносно откликнулся Эммет. – На севере граничит с Турцией, на востоке с Ираном, на западе с Иорданией и Сирией, на юге – с Саудовской Аравией и Кувейтом. Если Эммет МакКарти сказал, что выучит, значит выучит. И точка!  
- Эммет! – засмеялась Белла. – Твой IQ такой же высокий, как ты сам!  
- Мой что? – не понял Эммет. – Это что-то неприличное, да?  
- Забей! – расхохоталась Белла, глядя на озадаченного приятеля. – В тесте этого вопроса точно не будет!  
Тут Белла заметила, что Эммет прикрепил на доску объявлений какую-то бумажку, и пригляделась.  
«Ищу соседа для совместной аренды жилья вблизи от базы Квантико – г. Триангл, Вирджиния. Апартаменты: две комнаты, все удобства, TV, стиральная машина, парковка. Своевременное внесение своей части оплаты гарантирую. Не курю. Аренда – 650$ в месяц плюс депозит. Обращаться к взводному лидеру шестого взвода Эммету МакКарти».  
- Соседа ищешь? – хмыкнула Белла.  
- Ага, – кивнул со вздохом Эммет. – Мы с Джерри Коулом собирались вместе снимать жилье. Нашли квартиру по интернету, договорились с агентом. Но Джерри место службы поменяли на Кэмп-Пэндлтон. А одному мне снимать невыгодно.  
Белла задумалась и осведомилась с улыбкой:  
- А соседка тебе не подойдет?  
- Соседка? – переспросил Эммет. – А у тебя есть кто-то на примете?  
- Да, есть, – кивнула Белла. – Я!  
- Ты? – удивленно посмотрел на нее Эммет. – Я думал, ты после обучения военно-учетной специальности, как и большинство, домой вернешься. Я ведь надеюсь, что меня быстро переведут на действительную службу, поэтому и остаюсь в Вирджинии.  
- Я не для того в армию пошла, Эммет, чтобы опять вернуться в Форкс! – воскликнула Белла. – Заф тоже едет в Кэмп-Пэндлтон, а я в Квантико. Мы могли бы поделить затраты.  
Эммет в глубокой задумчивости почесал лоб.  
- Иззи, тут такое дело... – начал он. – Я же парень.  
- И что?  
- Ну... Я буду к себе девчонок приводить, – откровенно признался Эммет.  
- Заранее предупредишь – пойду в кафе книжку читать, если мое наличие в соседней комнате тебя так напрягает, – ничуть не смутилась Белла. – Я не такая ханжа, какой выгляжу. Мы ведь будем жить как соседи, так что в своей комнате можешь делать что угодно.  
Эммет смотрел на Беллу, и она видела, как проворачиваются шестеренки в его голове.  
- Я тоже буду добиваться перевода на действительную службу, – сказала Белла. – Так что я не буду долго испытывать на прочность твой южный консерватизм.  
Эммет широко улыбнулся:  
- Тогда я снимаю объявление, соседка?  
- Снимай, сосед, – тоже улыбнулась Белла, и их пятерни столкнулись в воздухе с громким хлопком.

Следующим утром облаченные в официальную зеленую форму, которую они надевали всего пару раз за все время, девушки выстроились перед своими койками в ожидании Двуликой.  
Сегодня начиналась неделя финальных испытаний, во время которых рекруты должны были продемонстрировать комиссии все полученные ими в депо навыки.

Начитавшись форумов, где «старички» пугали молодежь ужасами квалификационных экзаменов, Белла уже так себя накрутила, что не спала всю ночь. И теперь ей постоянно хотелось зевать, а в голове стоял такой туман, от которого ей не помогли избавиться даже вопли дриллов, раньше действовавшие на нее лучше любого энергетика.

- Рекруты, – на удивление спокойно обратилась к своему взводу сержант Янг. – Как вы знаете, эта неделя последняя перед выпуском. И самая важная. Вы уже не те недоумки и раздолбаи, которыми вы пришли в это депо. Вы в одном шаге от того, чтобы стать частью Корпуса. Тот, кто однажды стал морпехом, остается им навсегда. Бывших морпехов не бывает. И в эту неделю вы должны доказать, что достойны получить эмблему из рук командира. Вы прошли длинный путь. Но последнюю милю этого пути вы должны пролететь как ястребы! – сержант Янг строго оглядела стоящих перед ней девушек в идеально выглаженной, чистой форме с сияющими, начищенными до блеска ботинками. Всему взводу пришлось даже залезать на рундучок, одевая брюки, чтобы не поломать стрелки на них. – Шнайдер, твои ботинки плохо начищены! Я не вижу в них свое отражение!  
- Сейчас исправлю, мэм! – выкрикнула Хайди и метнулась за щеткой.  
- Вы должны выглядеть идеально, – заявила сержант Янг, форма которой смотрелась так, словно ее только что привезли из ателье. Нигде не было ни единой складочки, а в ее ботинки и впрямь можно было смотреться как в зеркало. – Сейчас комиссия оценит ваш внешний вид. И сразу после этого начнется ваше "Адское испытание" (англ. – The Crucible). Оно продлится пятьдесят четыре часа. На сон вам будет выделено не больше четырех часов в сутки. Вы пройдете в полном обмундировании около сорока миль (прим. – 64 км.) и покажете все, чему вы здесь научились. И каждую секунду вы должны помнить, что вы один взвод, одна команда! Один рекрут провалил задание – провалили все! Вы войдете в лес рекрутами, а выйдете рядовыми! Не справитесь – лучше не выходите вовсе! – закончила она свою речь привычным криком. – Живите в лесу, пока до нужной степени не озвереете! Смирно, рекруты!  
Командирская инспекция вошла в казарму, и Белла почувствовала, как в животе у нее закрутило.  
Начиналось самое важное испытание в ее жизни. Самое важное и самое сложное.

Испытание началось ночью, в 2:30. Разбуженные громкими криками рекруты, одевшись за сорок пять секунд, выбежали на полигон.  
Так как испытывали не только рекрутов, но и их инструкторов, Двуликая и двое других дриллов передали командование своим взводом другому дрилл-инструктору – сержанту Ренате Джулиани и двум ее заместителям. Сержант Джулиани должна была сопровождать их во время всего испытания, контролируя каждое их движение.

Белла тут же похолодела.  
Чужой дрилл не будет им помогать.  
И даже наоборот – только отметит все их промахи и занесет в протокол.  
Больше не на кого надеяться.  
Только на себя.

- Мы справимся, Би, – сказала ей Зафрина, сжав руку своего боевого товарища. – Не сомневайся.  
Белла сомневалась, но вслух сказала только: «Конечно, справимся. Я знаю».

- Это не просто экзамен. Это проверка вашего духа, вашей веры в Корпус, вашего братства и вашей храбрости! – громко прокричала сержант Джулиани. – Для меня вы не взвод. Вы стадо. Тупое ленивое стадо. Докажите, что это не так, рекруты! Докажите, что орел должен гордо сесть на ваше плечо, а не насрать вам на затылок!

- Есть, мэм! – в один голос прокричал второй взвод.

Белла бросила взгляд на Двуликую. Ее правый глаз дергался, но она не шевелилась. И даже не моргала.

Когда прозвучал приказ начать испытание, рекруты строем пошли вперед. Вначале они просто маршировали шесть миль (прим. – 9,6 км) до старого аэродромного поля в южной части депо. Было холодно. Так холодно, что пальцы на руках и ногах у Беллы потеряли чувствительность, губы посинели, а из носа опять потекли ненавистные сопли.

Видимо, дриллы считали, что согреть рекрутов должен внутренний огонь их душ. Но его явно не хватало. И зубы Беллы отбивали ритм громче, чем ботинки товарищей. Наконец, они пришли на место, и их тут же разделили на группы по тринадцать человек, которые вместе должны были пройти это суровое испытание. Зафрина попала в другую группу, и Белла почувствовала себя еще менее уверенно.

Сначала они демонстрировали умение драться на тренировочных палках, затем перешли на бокс. И, судя по всему, это была только разминка. Потому что все, что было дальше, напомнило Белле «Падение Черного ястреба», «Взвод» и «Цельнометаллическую оболочку» (2) одновременно. И очень быстро Белла Свон поняла, что реальность уделала все ее страхи лишь за одну секунду.

Пошел дождь, и в полной темноте голодные невыспавшиеся новички получили приказ пройти полосу препятствий. Две с половиной мили (прим. – около 4 км.) они вынуждены были ползти, бежать, перелезать преграды и перекатываться, не забывая при этом о «раненых», которых периодически должны были изображать все рекруты. Земля прямо на глазах превращалась в скользкую отвратительную жижу, в которой ноги рекрутов тонули как в зыбучих песках.  
- Ну и дерьмо, – пробормотала Сью, проползая мимо Беллы. – Еще и этот гребаный дождь.  
- Воевать нужно в любую погоду, – хмыкнула Мэгги, вытаскивая из ямы более слабого товарища. – Порядок, Свон? – повернулась она к Белле.  
- Порядок, – выдохнула Белла, закрепляя на плече винтовку.  
Впереди у них было еще пятьдесят часов Ада.

На протяжении следующих двадцати часов Белла умирала и воскресала уже раз сто, из последних сил выбираясь из оврагов, заставляя себя бежать в амуниции весом в пятьдесят фунтов (прим. – 22,6 кг.), падая для стрельбы и молниеносно поднимаясь, чтобы бежать дальше среди криков, взрывов и треска пулеметов.  
Стреляя по учебным целям, Белла молилась, чтобы время шло быстрее.

Запрыгнув в укрытие, она швырнула гранату в сторону цели, дождалась хлопка и перекатилась в другое укрытие, крикнув Мэгги, чтобы та прикрыла ее сзади.  
- Свон, красное справа! – заорала Мэгги, и Белла в панике рывком откатилась в сторону.  
Красное – это ловушка. Мина. Коснешься – и ты «труп». А за «трупы» вся команда проходит испытание заново.

Вся перемазанная в грязи, с оцарапанным ветками лицом, Белла привалилась к амтраку и никак не могла отдышаться. Слезы сами собой полились у нее из глаз. Ей не закончить это испытание. Впереди еще тридцать часов.  
Тридцать часов холода, голода и постоянного напряжения.  
А она уже выдохлась.  
Не рассчитала сил.  
Перегорела.  
И всех подвела.

И тут откуда-то из кустов она услышала хруст веток, грохот, а потом громкий стон. Ползком Белла добралась до кустов и увидела лежащую в яме Марту, которая с побледневшим от боли лицом обхватила руками правую лодыжку.  
- Что случилось? – спросила у нее Белла.  
- Тут были ветки, я споткнулась и шлепнулась в эту гребаную яму, – ответила Марта, сжав зубы. – Вот дерьмо!  
- Я посмотрю, – Белла быстро прощупала ногу Марты, и та зашипела от боли. – Это может быть перелом. Тебе надо к медику.  
- Нет, – вдруг решительно произнесла Марта. – Я закончу этот день испытаний. А дальше посмотрим.  
- С переломом закончишь? – изумилась Белла.  
- На войне бывает и хуже, – проговорила Марта, поднимаясь на ноги. – Как-нибудь допрыгаю.  
- Я помогу, – сказала Белла и подставила ей свое плечо.  
Вместе они направились дальше по лесу, где их ждал следующий этап испытания – разведка.

Глядя на плотно сжатые губы Марты, зорко высматривающей в ночи следы присутствия противника, Белла вспомнила ту женщину-снайпера, фото которой подарил ей Улей. Если Марта может забыть о боли ради того, чтобы закончить испытание вместе со своим взводом, если та женщина смогла, постоянно рискуя жизнью, выстоять и победить на той страшной войне... тогда какого черта она ноет! Нужно просто собраться. Собраться и идти.

После завершения первого дня выяснилось, что у Марты не перелом, а очень серьезный вывих. Но накачавшись обезболивающим, она все равно продолжила испытания.

Взяв в руки тяжеленный ящик со снарядами, Белла едва не скатилась с ним по склону холма, но вовремя завалилась на спину, чудом удержав чертов ящик. При падении Белла отшибла себе все, что только можно, но даже не пискнула. Оказывается, когда боли становится слишком много, организм перестает ее замечать.

До конца испытаний оставалось десять часов.

К окончанию испытания Белла уже не чувствовала ног и не слышала ничего, кроме гулких ударов собственного сердца в ушах. До выхода из леса было уже меньше одной мили.

Второй взвод вброд форсировал речку, когда обессиленная Белла поскользнулась и уже полетела лицом вниз прямо на камни, когда сильная рука вдруг схватила ее за шиворот и поставила на ноги. Белла повернулась, ожидая увидеть Зафрину, Мэгги или Сью. Но рядом с ней была только Хайди. Белла удивленно посмотрела на нее, а Шнайдер, сплюнув, бросила:  
- Проще удержать, чем потом оправдываться.  
- Спасибо, – все равно сказала Белла.  
Выходит, к концу курса даже Хайди поняла важность командной работы. Правда, явно по-своему.  
- Под ноги смотри, – буркнула Хайди, и они из последних сил двинулись дальше.  
Перед выходом на опушку Мэгги развернулась к остальным и крикнула:  
- Возьмемся за руки, друзья! Мы сделали это! Мы больше не рекруты! Мы морские пехотинцы!  
Обретя второе дыхание, с криками «Ура!» и радостным гоготом второй взвод подбежал к опушке и, построившись, вышел из леса с гордо поднятыми головами. На опушке они сразу увидели целую толпу встречающих – дриллов и уже прошедших испытания морпехов. Все они криками подбадривали девушек и размахивали флажками.

Двуликая встречала их вместе с другими дриллами. Увидев на глазах сержанта Янг слезы, Белла едва не заплакала сама, но строевой шаг не сбила.  
- Смотри-ка! Даже не блюют! – выкрикнул один из дриллов мужских взводов. – Так держать! Вас уже ждет воинский завтрак, рядовые! Ура!  
Ответное «Ура» второго взвода надолго лишило Беллу слуха.

Глядя прямо перед собой, Белла стояла в строю вместе с остальными девушками. Церемония вручения эмблемы Корпуса. Самая торжественная минута в жизни каждого морпеха. С дрожью во всем теле она наблюдала, как ее товарищи одна за другой получают эмблему Корпуса из рук Двуликой. И наконец, сержант Янг подошла к Белле, которая даже дышать перестала от напряжения. Двуликая улыбнулась, и неподвижный уголок рта ее чуть приподнялся, когда сержант вложила эмблему в руку Беллы и произнесла:  
- Удачи, рядовой Свон.  
- Спасибо, мэм! – воскликнула с жаром Белла, крепко сжимая руку дрилла.  
Ей хотелось прыгать от восторга, но шевелиться им было нельзя. И Белла лишь радостно шмыгала носом, пытаясь удержать слезы.

Справа она вдруг увидела полковника Каллена, который с довольным и одновременно ехидным видом фотографировал Беллу с эмблемой Корпуса в руках. Догадавшись, что полковник сделает с этой фотографией, Белла ухмыльнулась настолько, насколько позволял устав.

Обломись, лейтенант Каллен!  
Белла Свон – не секретарша.  
Белла Свон – рядовой Корпуса Морской Пехоты США.  
Морпех однажды – морпех навсегда.  
Ура!  
Ура!  
Ура!

- Беллз! – услышала Белла радостный крик, который меньше всего она ожидала услышать сегодня на полигоне рекрутского депо.  
Через час должен был начаться выпускной парад. Все бывшие рекруты, а теперь уже рядовые, с гордостью надели парадную форму со всеми наградными нашивками и чинно расхаживали повсюду в сопровождении гордых родственников. Уже совсем не злые дриллы радостно улыбались и позволяли обращаться к себе просто по званию вместо чопорного «сэр» и «мэм». Белла тоже носила с гордостью свои наградные нашивки – за третье место на соревнованиях по стрельбе, за обезвреживание Диего и за лучшие результаты на выпускном тесте.  
Повсюду стоял радостный гул, который перестал для Беллы существовать, как только она снова услышала голос своей лучшей подруги Анжелы Вебер.  
- Белла!  
Анжела бежала по полигону с букетом цветов в руках.  
- Энжи! – закричала Белла и бросилась ей навстречу.  
Подруги обнялись так крепко, что шипы букета оцарапали Белле щеку, но та даже не заметила этого, пока кожу не защипало.  
- Энжи, как ты тут оказалась? – воскликнула Белла, разглядывая Анжелу.  
Всего четыре месяца прошло. А такое чувство, что они не виделись уже целую вечность.  
- Приехала с твоими родителями, – сообщила Анжела, тоже рассматривая подругу, как будто после многолетней разлуки. – Боже, Беллз, ты так изменилась. Я тебя еле узнала...  
- Правда? – рассмеялась Белла. – И на кого же я теперь похожа, если не на себя?  
- На солдата Джейн, – сказала Анжела. – Ты так круто выглядишь в этой форме. А что означает эта перевернутая галочка? – показала она на шеврон на рукаве ее кителя.  
- Что я рядовой первого класса, – улыбнулась Белла. – Слушай, Энжи, а где мои родители?  
- На стоянке, – ответила Анжела. – Спорят из-за того, кто должен оплачивать парковку.  
- И зачем я только спросила? – вздохнула Белла.

В этот момент к ней подошли сияющие Эммет и Зафрина.  
- Привет! – поприветствовал Эммет Анжелу, и та тут же ссутулилась, как это обычно бывало с ней в присутствии симпатичных парней.  
А Эммет в новой, отлично сидящей на нем форме выглядел как герой рекламного ролика Корпуса Морской Пехоты. Ну, или как герой любовного романа, которые так любила романтичная Анжела.  
- Энжи, это Эммет МакКарти и Зафрина Нобоа, мои сослуживцы, – представила своих новых друзей Белла. – Ребята, это Анжела Вебер, моя школьная подруга.  
- Сразу видно, что ты с севера, – улыбнулся Эммет.  
- Почему? – удивилась Анжела.  
- Потому что бледная, – простодушно сообщил Эммет и тут же получил в бок от Беллы, после чего выпалил. – Но тебе идет!  
Анжела смутилась и ссутулилась еще сильнее, а Эммет повернулся к Белле и воскликнул:  
- Не хочешь познакомиться с семейством МакКарти? Они все хотят посмотреть на девчонку, которая спасла мою задницу.  
- Я обязательно к ним подойду, Эммет, – пообещала Белла. – Только сначала встречу родителей.

Рене и Чарли, видимо, разобравшись наконец с парковкой, шли по полигону, удивленно разглядывая праздничную толпу. Чарли был в чистой и тщательно отутюженной форме, над которой явно потрудилась заботливая Сью. Потому что Рене ни стирать, ни гладить не любила и не умела, да и точно не стала бы делать это для своего почти бывшего мужа. Сама Рене надела на выпускной дочери свободную тунику, скрывавшую ее уже весьма заметный животик. Интересно, она наконец определилась, кто отец ее ребенка?  
Белла пошла им навстречу, но даже когда она встала перед ними, родители продолжали глазеть по сторонам, как будто ее не замечая.  
- Мам, пап, я здесь, – сказала Белла, и Рене с Чарли в изумлении уставились на нее, как на пришельца.  
- Боже, Белла, ты похожа на парня, – тут же выдала Рене. – Это ужасно!  
- Рене, ты можешь помолчать хотя бы в этот день, – шикнул на нее Чарли и повернулся к Белле. – Ты замечательно выглядишь, дорогая. И кстати, я привез то, что обещал.  
Он достал из-за спины чехол с охотничьей винтовкой Гарри.  
- К счастью, я взял все документы, и меня с ней пропустили на базу, – сообщил Чарли, вытаскивая винтовку из чехла.  
- Свон, вот зачем надо тащить свое оружие туда, где его и так полно? – недовольно произнесла Рене, но Белла ее уже не слушала.

Винтовка Гарри. Его гордость. Та самая винтовка с деревянным прикладом, из которой она подстрелила оленя в тот знаменательный день. Гарри завещал ей свою винтовку. Неужели он правда разглядел хорошего стрелка в тихой, неуклюжей девочке? Но почему он не сказал об этом самой Белле? Как жаль, что Гарри нет сейчас здесь.  
- Он бы тобой гордился, Белла, – угадал ее мысли Чарли.  
Белла грустно улыбнулась, поглаживая пальцем теплое дерево приклада.  
- Отличная винтовка, рядовой Свон, – сказала подошедшая к ним Двуликая. – У меня была такая же в детстве.  
Рене смерила ее испепеляющим взглядом и все-таки не удержалась от очередного комментария:  
- Женщины не должны воевать. Они должны любить.  
- А мне винтовка любить не мешает, миссис Свон, – сказала спокойно Двуликая. – Мы с мужем ее в постель не берем.  
- Вы замужем? – в шоке посмотрела Рене на сержанта Янг, потом увидела у нее на пальце кольцо, и пыл ее вдруг почему-то угас.  
А Чарли вполне доброжелательно произнес:  
- Вы ведь дрилл-инструктор нашей Беллы. Рад наконец увидеть вас лично.  
- У вашей дочери сильная воля, – сказала сержант Янг. – Вы можете ею гордиться, шериф Свон. Рядовой Свон, дело есть. Отойдем.

Белла вместе с Двуликой сделала несколько шагов в сторону. И сержант Янг, достав свой сотовый телефон, передала его Белле.  
- Читай.  
На экране было сообщение от Улея: «Поздравляю, рядовой Свон. Служи с душой. И помни: один выстрел – один труп. Никакой удачи, только навык. Улей».

Белла улыбнулась. Даже в Ираке ганни не забыл о своей ученице. И это было чертовски приятно.

- А мне не написал, между прочим, – ухмыльнулась сержант Янг, убирая телефон. – Свон, когда я первый раз увидела тебя, я подумала, что рекрутер, который записал тебя в Корпус – вражеский шпион. Который хочет такими рекрутами развалить армию изнутри.  
Белла тут же покраснела. Хорошее же первое впечатление произвела она на дрилл-инструктора.  
- Я никогда в своей жизни не видела рекрута, настолько непохожего на морпеха, – продолжила сержант Янг. – Ты была похожа на студентку колледжа, изучающую романы Джейн Остин. Но ты напомнила нам всем, что лучшее оружие – это мозг, а не кулаки. Мои поздравления, рядовой Свон.  
- Спасибо, мэм, – порозовела от смущения Белла.  
- Если бы ты была парнем, завтра ты бы уже ехала на снайперские курсы, – сказала сержант Янг.  
- Но я девчонка и я еду изучать автоматизированную систему учета боеприпасов, – вздохнула Белла. – А это значит, что я никогда больше не возьму в руки снайперскую винтовку.  
- Возьмешь. Если очень захочешь, – произнесла сержант Янг.  
В этот момент по полигону разнеслись первые звуки музыки церемонии Morning Colors (прим. – церемония поднятия флага) (3).  
И все рядовые помчались на построение.  
- Беги, Свон! – улыбнулась сержант Янг. – Ты заслужила этот праздник.

После торжественного марша новоиспеченных морпехов радостная раскрасневшаяся Белла подбежала к родителям и Анжеле. Чувствительная Энжи со слезами на глазах обняла подругу.  
- Это всё просто потрясающе, Беллз! Я так за тебя рада!  
- Спасибо, Энжи, – засмеялась Белла.  
Рене, снимавшая парад на видеокамеру, опустила ее и произнесла:  
- Я ведь правильно понимаю, что это все?  
- В каком смысле всё? – не поняла Белла.  
- Ну... Ты ведь резервист. А значит, когда ты выучишься на учетчика, ты вернешься в Форкс, – радостно сообщила Рене. Белла посмотрела на нее в немом ужасе от допущенной оплошности. Она совсем забыла сказать родителям о своем решении.  
- Будешь ездить на базу раз в месяц, – продолжила с энтузиазмом Рене. – Устроишься на работу и будешь помогать мне с малышом.  
- Мама, я не собираюсь возвращаться в Форкс, – сказала Белла, собравшись и приготовившись к битве за свое будущее.  
- Что? – кукольными глазами посмотрела на нее Рене.  
- Мы с Эмметом решили снять квартиру в Вирджинии, – произнесла Белла. – Недалеко от Квантико.  
- С Эмметом? Кто такой Эммет? – с беспокойством спросила Рене.  
- Иззи, моя семья требует, чтобы я привел тебя к ним, иначе они меня на части порвут, – крикнул подскочивший к ним Эммет и, догадавшись, что перед ним родители Беллы, радостно представился. – Здравствуйте. Я Эммет. Рядовой Эммет МакКарти.  
- Хороший выбор! – тут же заявила Рене, окинув взглядом ценителя широкие плечи и мощный торс Эммета.  
Белла тут же воскликнула, стараясь, чтобы Эммет ничего не услышал:  
- Мама, ты все неправильно поняла! Мы снимем квартиру как соседи!  
- Разумеется, как соседи, – подмигнула ей Рене и, подойдя ближе, шепнула. – Теперь я поняла, зачем ты сюда пошла, дорогая. Надо было и мне записаться в морпехи. И сейчас я была бы женой генерала... – мечтательно протянула она.  
- Мама! – Белла возмущенно посмотрела на Рене.  
Вот из-за таких женщин, как Рене Свон, лейтенант Каллен и считает, что все девушки-морпехи – охотницы за женихами в погонах!  
- Если ты упустишь такого парня, ты не женщина, – шепнула ей Рене, исподволь пожирая Эммета горящим взглядом.  
- Я не женщина, я морпех! – выпалила Белла и потащила Эммета прочь от Рене.  
- По-моему, твоя мать думает, что я твой парень, – проговорил Эммет.  
- Да. Но клянусь, я всё ей объясню! – заверила его Белла. – Я не хочу за тебя замуж!  
- А почему? – с шутливой обидой поинтересовался Эммет.

В этот момент они уже подошли к семье МакКарти, и к ним тут же подбежала темноволосая худенькая девушка в очочках.  
- Белла, это моя сестра Люси, – сказал Эммет. – Люси, это Белла. Она стреляет, как настоящий снайпер.  
Люси и правда была чем-то похожа на Беллу – неловкими, скованными движениями и скромной улыбкой. А когда она наступила на собственный же волочащийся по земле шарф и едва не упала, сходство стало еще более разительным.  
- Спасибо, что спасла нашего мишку, – произнесла Люси, по-южному радушно обнимая Беллу.  
Эммет нахмурился, услышав своё домашнее прозвище, а Люси рассмеялась:  
- Ладно, ладно, не дуйся. Ты большой злой гризли. Идем, дедушка хочет с тобой сфотографироваться, Балу (4)!  
- Люси! – возмутился Эммет, а Белла расхохоталась до боли в животе.  
Вместе они подошли к остальным членам семейства МакКарти, которые веселой толпой бросились к ним и окружили со всех сторон.  
- Форма как влитая сидит! – выкрикнул седой, но очень бодрый и крепкий дедушка Эммета, который тоже пришел в форме морского пехотинца – такой, какой она была во время Второй мировой войны. – Сфотографируйте-ка деда с внуком. И ты, дочка, вставай рядом, – обратился он к Белле. – Я слышал, ты хорошо стреляешь.  
- Ну... Вроде бы неплохо, сэр, – ответила, неловко улыбаясь, Белла.  
- Неплохо? – рассмеялся дедушка МакКарти, судя по шеврону на форме, служивший в своё время штаб-сержантом. – Настоящий стрелок должен уметь попасть врагу прямо в глаз. А ты так сможешь, рядовой Свон?  
Старик пристально посмотрел на Беллу.  
- Смогу, если еще потренируюсь, – сказала она, и глаза старшего МакКарти заискрились смехом:  
- Эммет, у этой девочки стальные яйца. Даже не думай пойти налево – и дня не проживешь.  
- Вообще-то мы с ней просто друзья, дед! – засмеялся Эммет. – И будущие соседи.  
- Соседи, значит, – хмыкнул дедушка. – Тогда мой тебе совет: всегда закрывай за собой крышку унитаза! Тогда у тебя есть шанс выжить.  
- Ну что ты такое говоришь, дедушка! – всплеснула руками Люси.  
- А что? – хитро подмигнул Белле отставной штаб-сержант. – Старость – это лучшее время для пошлых шуток. Потому что никто не решится съездить по морде девяностолетнему старику!

- У тебя классный дедушка! – улыбнулась Белла, когда они отошли в сторону от громких добродушных МакКарти. – И очень милая сестра. И родители у тебя замечательные.  
- Да, я очень люблю свою семью, – кивнул Эммет. – Эй, ты чего? Обиделась на шутки деда?  
- Нет, что ты! – засмеялась Белла, догадавшись, что ее невеселые мысли слишком явно отразились на ее лице. – Просто... Моя семья совсем не такая дружная.  
- Твои родители приехали сюда вместе, – сказал Эммет. – Они понимают, как для тебя это важно. А это уже неплохо.  
- Наверное, ты прав, мишка, – ткнула его в бок Белла.  
- О нет! – возмущенно посмотрел на нее Эммет. – Это запрещенный прием, Иззи!

Белла засмеялась и увидела в стороне, как к брату Эммета – рослому, красивому парню в куртке «Сан-Франциско Джайентс» – одновременно с разных сторон направились Чарли Свон и половник Карлайл Каллен, оба с бейсбольными битами. Сурово переглянувшись, они вскинули биты на плечи и одновременно посторонились, пропуская друг друга. После чего рассмеялись и вместе протянули биты на подпись Джексону МакКарти.  
- Откуда твой отец взял биту? – удивился Эммет.  
- Да он ее все время с собой возит, – ответила Белла, с иронией глядя на Чарли и полковника Каллена, которые с автографом кумира в руках выглядели как маленькие дети, на Рождество нашедшие в носке желанную игрушку. – Он в школе играл в бейсбол и до сих пор с приятелями на поле выходит. Но теперь ему придется новую биту купить. Эту он дома под стеклом положит, а мама будет брать деньги за ее демонстрацию.  
Эммет увидел, как следом за полковником и шерифом к Джексону для фотографии пристроилась сержант Янг, и произнес:  
- Бейсбол – вот что делает американца американцем!  
Белла улыбнулась.  
Сержант Янг впервые сфотографировалась, глядя в камеру прямо, а не боком. Затем пожала Джексону руку и, увидев Беллу, крикнула ей:  
- Улей от зависти волком завоет!  
Джексон МакКарти, увидев брата, подошел к ним, на ходу расписавшись на чьей-то футболке.  
- Сегодня твой день, братишка, а пялятся все опять на меня, – ухмыльнулся он. – Надо было очки нацепить и костюмчик пострашнее.  
- Эффект Супермена в жизни не работает (5), – сказала Белла.  
- К сожалению, да, – кивнул Джексон МакКарти. – Вам везет – за вами папарацци повсюду не шляются.  
- Когда я получу Медаль Почета, они за мной косяками ходить будут! – заявил с юношеской запальчивостью Эммет, который видимо все же немного завидовал популярности брата.  
- Когда ты получишь Медаль Почета, я первым возьму у тебя автограф, – пообещал старший брат, похлопав младшего по спине. – Как там у вас – к пьянке все готовы?!  
- Само собой, – подмигнул Джексону Эммет. – Мы сняли бар на всю ночь. Сегодня ночью спать на этом острове не будет никто, клянусь Орлом, Якорем и Земным Шаром (8)!

- Сейчас вы увидите, как пьют настоящие морпехи! – закричал Эммет, в один присест вливая в себя стакан виски. – Нет лучшего друга, нет худшего врага! Псы дьявола, выпьем за наш Корпус! Ура!  
Все вокруг хором залаяли и налили еще по одной.  
В баре они зависали уже пять часов. Половина рядовых давно лежала на стульях и на лавках в полубессознательном состоянии, кого-то отчаянно рвало в туалете, а кто-то порывался на барной стойке демонстрировать танец дикого койота.  
Эммет же, по-прежнему крепко стоя на ногах как истукан, героически вливал в себя алкоголь, демонстрируя мощь спортивного организма, и останавливаться явно не собирался.  
- Я буду скучать по вам, ребята, – обхватила Беллу за плечи уже весьма нетрезвая Мэгги. – Мы ведь теперь одна семья. Писать мне будешь, Свон? Я в пожарной охране у себя в Канзасе работаю. Адресок оставлю. Ты хорошая девчонка.  
- Ты тоже классная, Мэгги, – заплетающимся языком ответила Белла.  
Пятая текила явно была лишней, но Зафрина так настойчиво совала ей свой фирменный эквадорский горящий коктейль, что Белла не смогла отказаться.  
- Внимание, друзья! – прокричал Сантьяго, еще один заводила всего курса. – Несмотря на то, что выпускной уже состоялся, мы все еще рекруты, а не морпехи!  
- Почему это? – пьяным голосом проорал кто-то из темного угла.  
- Потому что у нас нет татуировок, а морпех без татуировок – не морпех, а ряженый на Хэллоуин! Но уже сегодня мы это исправим, кувшиноголовые (6)! Исправим, я спрашиваю?! – прокричал Сантьяго.  
- Да! – завопили хором разгоряченные морпехи.

- Татуировки? Я думала, их по желанию делают, – проговорила, икая от выпитого, Белла.  
- По желанию. Но это традиция, от нее не отказываются. Свон, без татуировки ты как без бронежилета, так что не трусь, – сказала Мэгги. – Я вот себе собачью морду с клыками набью!  
- А я винтовку! – крикнул кто-то справа. – И якорь!  
- Череп с ножом в глазу!  
- Арабский мат!  
- Свинью в чалме!

- Оскорбительные татуировки нельзя делать! – сообщил Эммет, который устав знал лучше, чем некоторые дриллы.  
- А просто свинью можно? Может, я так свинину люблю?! Что в этом оскорбительного?! – ухмыльнулся Бенни, который вечно задирал всех вокруг и точно так же видимо собирался бесить арабов одним своим видом.

- А ты, Иззи? – поинтересовался Эммет. – Какую татуировку сделаешь?  
- Не знаю, – пожала плечами Белла. – На месте выберу. А ты?  
- А я хочу медвежью морду с эмблемой Корпуса, – ответил Эммет. – И надпись USMC на все плечо!  
- А девчонки на сиськах наколки делать будут? – осведомился, хитро ухмыляясь, Крис. – Я бы посмотрел!  
- А ты на члене татуху сделаешь?- захохотала Сью, которой, как и большинству девушек-морпехов, комплексы были неведомы. – Я бы первая на это посмотрела!

Через три часа Белла уже стояла перед столом, на котором лежал альбом с примерами татуировок, и пыталась принять судьбоносное решение. Из соседнего помещения доносилось пчелиное жужжание татуировочной машинки и радостные крики сослуживцев.

Выбор явно затянулся, и Белла осталась одной из последних в своем взводе, кто еще не ушел в кабинет с мастером.

Но сомнения все никак не покидали ее голову. Татуировка – это не переводная картинка и не рисунок краской, ее уже не сведешь просто так. И это не просто какая-то картинка. Это значит, что даже если ты снимешь форму, Корпус навсегда останется с тобой. Наверное, поэтому морпех однажды – морпех навсегда.

- Ну так что делать будем? – подойдя к Белле, поинтересовался татуировщик, который сам был морпехом, вышедшим в резерв после трех лет действительной службы в Ираке. – Или пару деньков будешь тут кантоваться, пока не решишься? Винтовку с крылышками не хочешь?  
- А такое тоже бывает? – засмеялась Белла.  
- Бывает все, – хмыкнул татуировщик. – Все, что пожелаешь, рядовой.  
Белла закусила губу, уже в сотый раз пролистывая пухлый альбом.

Нужно что-то простое.  
Строгое и точное.  
Спокойное и сдержанное.  
Как она сама.

- Я выбрала, – сказала она мастеру. – Вот.  
Палец Беллы показал на надпись «Semper Fidelis», выполненную красивым, похожим на готический, шрифтом (10).  
- Хороший выбор, – хмыкнул татуировщик. – А не боишься? Наколка-то немаленькая, – но не встретив сопротивления, осведомился. – Между лопаток делать будешь?  
- Да, – кивнула Белла. – Люблю классику.  
Даже если будет больно, плевать. После выпускного экзамена ей уже ничего не страшно.

- А ты терпеливая, – одобрительно произнес татуировщик, набивая рисунок на спине Беллы.  
Белле казалось, что ее ожесточенно кусают злые, очень злые пчелы. Но она была такой уставшей и сонной, что все чувства ее притупились, и даже боль была какой-то тусклой.  
- До тебя такую же татуировку я года три назад делал одному лейтенантишке, так он стонал как умирающий, – ухмыльнулся мастер. – Я его еще спросил: ты, парень, как воевать-то собираешься, раз такой нежный? А он взял и на меня наблевал, сильно пьяный был видимо. А теперь портрет его на ресепшене висит. Вот такие бывают герои.  
Тут Белла засмеялась так, что татуировщик сердито на нее шикнул. Лейтенантишка на портретах возле ресепшена был всего один. Второй лейтенант Эдвард Энтони Каллен. И он еще смел издеваться над ее слезами и соплями?  
- Еще пять минут, и все будет готово, -пообещал ей татуировщик, приступая к хвостику последней буквы S.  
И тут Беллу словно током прошибло.

Этот мастер делал такую же татуировку лейтенанту Каллену?

Ведь это значит...  
Это значит...  
У Беллы потемнело в глазах.  
Это значит, что у них с Эдвардом Калленом одинаковые татуировки!

- Не дергайся, – снова шикнул на нее татуировщик. – Кривая татуировка – кривая служба.  
Белла замерла.  
Спокойно.  
Спокойно, Белла.  
Все равно он никогда об этом не узнает!

- Ну вот и готово, – радостно сообщил мастер и пожал ей руку. – Поздравляю! Теперь, рядовой Свон, ты настоящий морпех!

(1) Отцы-основатели – (англ. Founding Fathers) — группа американских политических деятелей, сыгравших ключевые роли в основании американского государства, в частности, в завоевании независимости и создании принципов новой политической системы.  
(2) «Падение Черного ястреба», «Взвод» и «Цельнометаллическая оболочка» - известные фильмы о войне.  
(3) Церемония Morning Colors (ссылка на видео)  
(4) Балу – герой мультфильма «Книга Джунглей» компании Walt Disney (1967 г.), снятого по мотивам произведений Киплинга. Ленивый и беззаботный медведь, друг Маугли.  
(5) Эффект Супермена – в фильмах про Супермена герою достаточно было надеть очки и старый дешевый костюм, чтобы никто вокруг его не узнавал, даже близкие друзья и девушка.  
(6) Орел, Земной шар и Якорь — (англ. - Eagle, Globe and Anchor) — эмблема Корпуса Морской Пехоты.  
(7) Кувшиноголовые – (англ. Jarheads) – это прозвище морские пехотинцы получили во время Второй мировой войны, когда компания Mason Jar Company приостановила выпуск горшков, перепрофилировавшись на товар более выгодный – шлемы для солдат. Прозвище также напоминает о короткой, «под горшок», стрижке морпехов.


	29. Chapter 29

- Белла, сегодня привезут партию жевательной резинки. Занесешь в накладные, счет выпишешь, все как обычно, – выдала указания добродушная миссис Хендерсон, менеджер магазинчика, в который Белла устроилась полтора месяца назад.  
- Есть, мэм, – по привычке ответила Белла, и миссис Хендерсон рассмеялась.  
- Оставь эти свои армейские замашки, дорогая. Тут тебе не Квантико.  
- Прошу прощения, мэм, – сказала Белла, и начальница захохотала еще громче.  
- Да что там с вами делают? Чипы в мозг вшивают что ли? Зови меня Джулия. Джулия, а не мэм.  
- Хорошо, Джулия, – улыбнулась смущенно Белла. – Я все сделаю, как вы сказали.

Начальница, все еще посмеиваясь, ушла, а Белла осталась сидеть за кассой. Когда полтора месяца назад они с Эмметом закончили обучение военно-учетной специальности в Квантико, оба решили найти себе в Триангле несложную работу. Хотя армия и платила им пусть и небольшую, но регулярную зарплату, ребята не хотели бездельничать дома целыми днями. В итоге Белла устроилась продавщицей в круглосуточный магазин, а Эммет рабочим на стройку торгового центра.

Достав учебник пушту, Белла стала выполнять домашнее задание к следующему уроку, как вдруг услышала голос Келли, второй продавщицы:  
- Белла, что там у тебя за смешные каракули?  
- Это пушту, государственный язык Афганистана, – ответила Белла.  
- Язык? Да какой же это язык? – в недоумении посмотрела Келли на испещренные вязью страницы. – Как это читать вообще?  
- Справа налево, – улыбнулась Белла.  
- Охренеть. Все у них не как у людей, – хмыкнула Келли. – Ты кстати, когда свою винтовку из подсобки заберешь?  
- Ты же знаешь, Келли, тут тир поблизости, мне удобнее ее тут хранить, чем каждый раз домой бегать, – ответила Белла.  
- Хозяин увидит – скандал устроит. Он в отличие от Джулии тот еще мистер Крабс (1).  
- Я ее хорошо спрятала, – сказала Белла, доделывая перевод текста про пользу витаминов. – Никто ее не найдет. Да и вообще – в круглосуточном магазине надо иметь оружие. На всякий случай. А то хозяин даже на охранника денег пожалел.  
- Белла, только псих решится ограбить магазин в городке, где каждый второй – морской пехотинец, – рассмеялась Келли и убежала в подсобку смотреть какой-то клип, а Белла продолжила свои занятия.

Она устроилась на курсы пушту сразу же, как они с Эмметом приехали в Квантико. Оказалось, что желающих изучать языки противника практически не было, и Беллу с некоторым удивлением, но приняли на курсы. Из добровольцев с трудом насобирали группу, в которой она и занималась. Для остальных перевод был военно-учетной специальностью. Как выяснила Белла, за знание вражеских языков морпехам доплачивали и быстрее повышали в звании. Видимо, таким способом командование пыталось мотивировать личный состав на лингвистические подвиги. Но ушлые морпехи, понимая, что знающие афганские языки – первые в очереди на службу в этой «чудесной» стране, за парты не спешили даже ради бенефитов.

Впрочем, была у этого и еще одна причина, которую Белла поняла, поговорив с одним из сослуживцев в Квантико - ее товарищи вообще не считали нужным разговаривать с местными.  
Когда Роберт, такой же учетчик, как она сама, узнал, что Белла устроилась на курсы пушту, он удивленно посмотрел на нее и спросил:  
- Зачем тебе это?  
- Если меня туда отправят, я хочу их понимать, – ответила Белла. – А язык – это основа понимания.  
- А нафига нам их понимать? Это они пусть наш язык учат, если хотят с нами разговарить, – ухмыльнулся Роберт. – Захотят дружить, пусть сами контакт налаживают. А не захотят дружить – познакомятся с M16. Этот язык весь мир понимает.  
Белла не стала с ним спорить, хотя и была с таким мнением совершенно не согласна. Но доказывать что-то человеку, считающему всех, кроме американцев, дикими обезьянами, было совершенно бесполезно.

От воспоминаний о Квантико Беллу вдруг оторвал голос, который с хорошо знакомым акцентом произнес:  
- Эй, та, что на кассе! Пачку Marlboro, пожалуйста!  
- Заф! – закричала Белла и, выскочив из-за прилавка, кинулась в объятия подруги. – Ты как меня тут нашла?  
- Наш бейсболист тебя заложил, – ухмыльнулась Зафрина.  
Выглядела она совсем не как рядовой Корпуса морской пехоты. Закончив обучение, Зафрина Нобоа быстро вернулась к своему привычному уличному пацанскому стилю. Драные джинсы, футболку с надписью «Текила – моя религия» и кожаную куртку в стиле Джеймса Дина (2) дриллы бы точно не одобрили.  
- Черт, как я рада тебя видеть! – воскликнула Белла, обнимая подругу.  
- И я тебя, Би! – рассмеялась Зафрина. – Пойдем, полетаем на моей Шеви!  
- Я на работе, Заф, – вздохнула Белла. – Давай после смены.

Тут из подсобки выглянула Келли и с любопытством посмотрела на Зафрину.  
- Келли, это Зафрина Нобоа, мы вместе служили в депо, – представила подругу Белла.  
- Понятно, – улыбнулась Келли. – Белла, если хочешь, можете поболтать где-нибудь недолго, а я тебя подменю.  
- Спасибо, Келли, – обрадовалась Белла. – Я долго не задержусь.

Вместе девушки вышли из магазинчика. Машина Зафрины – еще лучше, чем на фотографии – стояла на парковке, ожидая свою хозяйку. Забравшись в салон, Заф тут же повернула ключ зажигания, и машина тронулась с места с таким ревом, словно это был не автомобиль, а реактивный самолет. Chevrolet Camaro вылетел с парковки и птицей помчался по шоссе под звуки какого-то незнакомого Белле бойкого рэпа и веселые крики Зафрины.  
- Ну, как тебе моя крошка? – по-матерински гордо осведомилась Зафрина.  
- Изумительно, – ответила Белла, наслаждаясь ветром, скоростью и свободой.  
- Изумительно? Изумительно – это сопливая серенада под окном. А это не изумительно. Это охрененно! Какая ты все-таки заучка, Би, хоть и морпех, – ухмыльнулась Зафрина, ткнув подругу в плечо. – В магазинчике, значит, работаешь?  
- Работаю, – кивнула Белла, отпив из пакетика освежающего прохладного сока. – Но это временно. Надеюсь.  
- Дома была? Как там твои? – спросила Заф, свернув так, что из-под колес дым заструился.  
- Была. Все как обычно, – ответила Белла, вцепившись в сидение на очередном повороте.

В Форкс Белла поехала сразу после выпускного и провела там две недели.  
Когда она вышла из машины, все вокруг показалось ей чужим. Дом со скрипучими половицами. Ее комната, которую Лея освободила специально к ее приезду. Видеоигры. Недочитанная книга Апдайка, которую она нашла в своем рюкзаке. Люди на улицах, каждый из которых донимал ее бестактными вопросами о том случае с Диего. Даже родители казались ей чужими, и Белла просто не знала, о чем с ними говорить.  
- Чарли, меня беспокоит твоя дочь. Она стала какая-то дикая, – не стесняясь присутствия Беллы, заявила почтальон миссис Гордон через пять дней после приезда Беллы.

После этого Белла, взяв винтовку Гарри, просто ушла в лес и провела там все оставшиеся дни своего отпуска. Она вставала, когда все еще спали. Отжималась, подтягивалась, приседала, а потом под AC/DC пробегала одну милю по лесным тропинкам. Рассветные лучи ласкали ее лицо, просыпались деревья, постепенно теплел воздух, и счастье пробуждения переполняло грудь Беллы. Закончив утренние упражнения, она с винтовкой уходила в лес на охоту. Вспоминая советы Гарри, она высматривала следы животных на прелой хвое и, бесшумно передвигаясь по бурелому, часами выслеживала добычу.  
Через два дня такой охоты она принесла домой зайца. Рене, зажав рот ладонью, едва добежала до туалета, а Сью приготовила из него отличное жаркое.

Спустя пару дней к ней на охоте присоединился Сет. Они вместе шли по лесу, когда Белла вдруг услышала тихий шорох в кустах.  
Белла показала Сету сжатый кулак, но секундой позже вспомнила, что гражданские знаков не понимают, и шикнула:  
- Замри!  
Сет застыл как вкопанный. Прозвучал выстрел, и тушка очередного зайца замерла под кустом.  
- Это какой-то геноцид зайцев в Форксе, Беллз, – ухмыльнулся Сет.  
- Мне нужно тренироваться, – сказала Белла, подбирая зайца. – А ты любишь зайчатину. Так что не жалуйся, Сет.  
- Сначала зайцы, потом олени... – протянул Сет. – А потом...  
- Ты! – хмыкнула Белла и увидела по глазам Сета, что ее слова ничуть его не рассмешили. – Слушай, Сет, ты что, тоже считаешь меня чокнутой, как эта миссис Гордон?  
- Да нет, конечно, – рассмеялся Сет. – Просто ты очень изменилась. И это несколько...  
- Пугает? – подсказала Белла.  
- Удивляет, – произнес Сет. – Когда ты пошла в Корпус, мы с Леей поспорили, удержишься ты там или нет.  
- И ты, конечно, поставил на то, что я облажаюсь? – фыркнула Белла. Какого хрена все на нее спорят? И всегда не в ее пользу!  
- Нет. Я как раз поставил на то, что ты закончишь курс, – ответил Сет. – Но я не думал, что ты так изменишься.  
- Я просто стала сильнее, – улыбнулась Белла.  
- Ты стала другой, – проговорил Сет. – Как индеец, прошедший обряд инициации. Ты ведь не останешься в Форксе?  
- Нет.  
- Зачем ты все время тренируешься? – спросил Сет, закинув свою винтовку на плечо.  
Белла не знала ответа на этот вопрос. Ее как будто завели, и она никак не могла остановиться.  
- Знаешь, Беллз, если бы я не знал, что ты была всего лишь в рекрутском депо, я бы подумал, что у тебя афганский синдром, или как там это называется, – произнес со смехом Сет.  
Белла тоже посмеялась над его словами, а вечером глубоко задумалась.

И сейчас она решила наконец прояснить этот вопрос, который с того дня не давал ей покоя.  
- Заф, а у тебя есть такое чувство... – Белла замолчала, подбирая слова. – Ну, как ломка... по тому, что было в депо.  
- В каком смысле ломка? – удивилась Зафрина.  
- Просто все это время я как будто непонятно зачем живу, – сказала Белла. – Мы сдали выпускной экзамен. Я выучилась на учетчика. И все. Я никому теперь не нужна. Если бы не курсы пушту, я бы даже в Квантико бывала раз в месяц.  
- А ты хочешь бывать там чаще? – хмыкнула Зафрина. – Конкретно тебя прижало, Би. Расслабься.  
- Ладно. К черту, – махнула рукой Белла. – Пройдет. Видимо, я так готовилась к испытаниям, что отучила организм отдыхать... А у тебя как дела?  
- Вот как, – сказала Заф и протянула ей какой-то сложенный лист.  
Развернув его, Белла увидела бланк с гербом Корпуса морской пехоты. Прочитав текст, Белла подняла на подругу удивленный взгляд.  
- Заф, раз ты это получила... – проговорила растерянно Белла. – Значит, тебя...  
Зафрина посмотрела на нее и косо ухмыльнулась:  
- Это значит, что я еду в Ирак.

Минуту они ехали молча.  
- Ладно. Не грузись, Би, – сказала Зафрина, разгоняя на хай-вее свою крошку. – Я об этом, конечно, не мечтала. Но я знала, куда шла. Зато мне кучу денег за это отвалят, и натурализация через три года. А это стоит того, Би.  
- Когда ты едешь? – спросила Белла.  
- Сначала тренинг в Кэмп-Пэндлтоне, потом переправят в Кувейт, – ответила Зафрина. – А уже оттуда – в гости к Саддаму.  
- Саддама казнили еще в прошлом году (3), – сообщила Белла, и Зафрина от изумления слетела бы с трассы, если бы не рефлексы опытной гонщицы:  
- Да ты что?! Черт побери, а с кем мы тогда там воюем?!

- С местными радикальными шиитскими (4) группировками, – произнесла Белла, подумав, что Заф на тесте явно повезло. С такими познаниями об иракской войне она точно не сдала бы экзамен, попадись ей эта тема.  
- Надеюсь, мне надо будет только машины чинить, а не с местными трепаться. А то, если честно, я ни черта из твоих слов не поняла, – помотала головой Зафрина. – Слушай, Би, у меня есть к тебе одна просьба. В общем, у меня нет родных в США. Да что там, у меня вообще родных нет. Так что если я из Ирака вернусь в ящике под флагом, я хочу, чтобы ты забрала себе мою Шеви.  
- Что? – Белла не могла поверить в услышанное. – Заф, что ты такое говоришь! Даже не думай!  
- Би, дай договорить! – шикнула не нее Зафрина, подавив сопротивление. – Я просто хочу знать, что с моей деткой в любом случае будет все в порядке. Кашири выслали из страны и въезд в США закрыли, и она еще легко отделалась. Так что только ты сможешь позаботиться о моей малышке, пока я буду в Ираке. И потом, если чего...

- Перестань! – опять замахала руками Белла.  
- Сама перестань. Или это не ты мне фотографии того несчастного в депо совала? – проворчала Зафрина. – Короче, сделаешь или нет?  
- Сделаю, – ответила Белла.  
- Вот и ладно. Давай о чем-нибудь приятном поговорим, – предложила Зафрина. – Как там Эммет? Водит девчонок?  
Белла, догадавшись, что Заф сейчас совсем не нужно ее похоронное настроение, с улыбкой ответила:  
- Водит. Знаешь, я никогда не думала, что на свете живет столько клонов Джессики Симпсон (5)!

- Я буду скучать, Заф, – обняла Белла подругу, когда они вернулись на магазинную парковку. – Ты уверена, что не хочешь, чтобы я приехала на проводы?  
- Уверена, – кивнула Зафрина. – Просто напиши мне в sms что-нибудь веселое. Не люблю уныние. А проводы – всегда уныние. Вот встречать меня обязательно приходи. И текилу не забудь.  
- Не забуду, – пообещала Белла. – И Эммета захвачу. Эммет и текила – гарантия отличного праздника!  
И обе они рассмеялись, вспомнив алкогольный марафон Эммет в день посвящения. Попрощавшись с Зафриной, Белла направилась к служебному входу магазина. Она была растеряна. Заф едет в Ирак. Значит, вот как это происходит: ты просто получаешь письмо с приказом прибыть на свою базу, и твоя судьба решена. Нельзя отказаться или передумать. Получил письмо – поехал служить.

Войдя в подсобку, Белла собиралась взять швабру и немного прибраться, но услышала в торговом зале какой-то грохот, а потом крик Келли и выстрел. Белла с удивлением выглянула в торговый зал и вздрогнула. Какой-то тип в натянутой на лицо вязаной шапке с прорезями на глазах выгребал из кассы деньги, положив рядом с собой пистолет. Келли лежала на полу возле прилавка, и грудь ее была в крови. Вот черт!  
Сотовый Беллы остался в рюкзаке под прилавком. Надо было срочно что-то придумать. Она прекрасно понимала, что отпускать этого парня нельзя: через пять минут он уже будет за пределами города, а потом и за границей штата.  
Рука ее тут же потянулась за винтовкой. Вытащив ее из-под мешков с кошачьим кормом, девушка привычным движением зарядила оружие и глубоко вздохнула. Руки тут же перестали дрожать.  
В этот момент Келли вдруг зашевелилась и из последних сил потянулась к тревожной кнопке, пока вор был занят опустошением кассы. Как только окровавленные пальцы девушки коснулись кнопки, раздался истошный вой сигнализации.  
- Ах ты, сука! – прошипел парень и, схватив пистолет, развернулся к ней.  
Крепко сжав в руках винтовку, Белла приоткрыла дверь и выскользнула в зал. Грабитель смотрел на Келли, поэтому передвижения Свон остались незамеченными, и девушка бесшумно переместилась за ближайший стеллаж с товарами.  
- Руки вверх! – потребовала Белла громко. – Отойди от нее!  
Парень схватил пистолет и обернулся.  
- Еще одна продавщица? – усмехнулся он. – Вали, пока к подружке не отправил!  
- Пистолет бросай! – Белла прицелилась ему в грудь. Со своей позиции он не мог ее видеть, только слышать. – Или буду стрелять!  
Как и в прошлый раз с Диего страх покинул Беллу, как только она взяла в руки винтовку. Сейчас она думала только о том, чтобы отвлечь этого урода от Келли и задержать его до приезда полиции.  
Его пистолет похож на Beretta 92FS. У него в магазине бывает 10, 15 и 17 патронов. Би вздохнула: долго же ей придется гонять его по торговому залу, пока у него патроны не закончатся…  
- Испугала, – фыркнул парень и побежал к выходу, но тут пуля разбила электронные часы на полке слева от него.  
- Твою мать! – заорал парень и, напрочь забыв о Келли, выстрелил в Беллу, но она была уже за другим стеллажом.  
Испуганный вор метнулся к выходу, но пролетевшая у его носа пуля заставила его шарахнуться за кофейный автомат. Грабитель снова выстрелил и снова мимо.  
Зажатый в углу, он простоял бы там до приезда копов, но тут дверь магазина открылась и вошла Джулия с огромными наушниками на голове, которые видимо, полностью скрыли от нее звук сигнализации. Обезумевший парень бросился на нее и прицелился ей в голову, но в тот же миг вылетевшая из винтовки пуля вонзилась ему в шею. Грабитель рухнул на землю у ног Джулии, которая от страха медленно сползла на пол возле входной двери.

Белла, не выпуская из рук винтовку, выбежала из-за стеллажа. Вор не шевелился, зато Джулия пыталась куда-то ползти, громко рыдая и поскальзываясь на разлившемся кондиционере для белья.  
- Джулия, вы ранены? – выкрикнула Белла.  
- Не знаю, – плакала навзрыд Джулия. – О Господи... Ну почему это случилось именно в мою смену?

- Это вы стреляли? – в изумлении посмотрел молодой полицейский на Беллу.  
- Да, – ответила Белла, не зная, куда спрятаться от его ошалевшего взгляда.  
- Оружие ваше?  
- Да, охотничья винтовка, – ответила Белла. – У меня есть на нее документы.  
- Изабелла Свон, 18 лет, продавец? – проговорил коп все в таком же недоумении.  
- И рядовой Корпуса морской пехоты США, – сказала Белла тихо. – В резерве.  
- Тогда все понятно, – выдохнул полицейский с явным облегчением. Он знал, что в Корпусе на стрелков учат даже клерков.  
- Я свободна, сэр? – спросила Белла устало.  
- Пока да, мисс Свон. Мы изымаем вашу винтовку, получите ее после окончания расследования. Никуда не уезжайте из Триангла, – произнес коп с уважением и даже восхищением.  
- Я и не собираюсь, – проговорила Белла и, взяв свой рюкзак, пошла к выходу из магазина, мельком бросив взгляд на тело грабителя, с которым возились судмедэксперты.  
- Белла! – окликнула ее Джулия и поспешила догнать. Быстро придя в себя от шока, оптимистичная миссис Хендерсон уже носилась повсюду с прежней энергией. – Можешь рассчитывать на самую большую премию в истории нашей компании!  
- Лучше наймите на эти деньги охранника, – сказала Белла и вышла из магазина.

Войдя в квартиру и бросив вещи на пол у входа, Белла услышала звук падающей воды в ванной. Значит, Эммет уже вернулся со смены и моется в душе. Вода выключилась, дверь распахнулась, и перед Беллой предстал совершенно голый Эммет МакКарти. Увидев перед собой соседку, он издал клич викинга и молнией метнулся за полотенцем.

- Черт, Иззи, ты же только в десять должна была вернуться! – воскликнул он, выйдя из ванной в полотенце, с красными от смущения ушами.  
- Ничего, чего нет в учебнике анатомии, ты мне не показал, – успокоила его Белла.  
- Извини, – сказал Эммет, который берег ее нравственность, словно Белла была его младшей сестрой. – Ты чего это так рано?  
- Эм, я грабителя застрелила, – сказала Белла.  
- Что? – едва не уронил полотенце Эммет. – Слушай, сейчас я штаны одену, и ты мне все подробно расскажешь.

- Так это ведь самооборона получается? – почесал лоб Эммет.  
- Да, Эм, с этим проблем не будет. Копы сами так сказали, на камерах все видно, – произнесла Белла, заваривая себе крепчайший кофе. – Келли поправится. А Джулия вообще только испугом отделалась.  
- Ну так значит, все в порядке, – обрадовался Эммет. – Иззи, ну ты опять как всегда.  
- Не как всегда, Эммет, – вздохнула Белла. – Я его не ранила. Я его убила.  
- Если бы ты его не застрелила, он бы застрелил Джулию, – пожал плечами Эммет. – Ты все правильно сделала.  
- Знаю, – кивнула Белла. – Пойду спать. У меня завтра пушту, а я сейчас ничего не соображаю. Встану утром, доделаю.  
- Ты в порядке? – спросил ее Эммет, внимательно разглядывая ее лицо.  
- В порядке, мишка, – улыбнулась Белла. Ей всегда хотелось так назвать Эммета, когда он начинал заботиться о ней с таким серьезным, обеспокоенным видом «большого папочки».  
Но на этот раз Эммет не стал на нее бурчать, а просто сказал:  
- Если что, я у себя.  
- Ага, Эм, спасибо, – сказала Белла с улыбкой. – Заф ведь тебе звонила?  
- Да, – Эммет тоже насыпал себе кофе. – Она едет в Ирак. Девчонка едет в Ирак, а Эммет МакКарти застрял в резерве. Где справедливость?

Дела с полицией были улажены. Жизнь вошла в привычную колею. Но после нескольких бессонных ночей Белла поняла, что ей срочно нужно с кем-то поговорить о случившемся. Иначе, как говорил полковник Каллен, «ее аналитический ум снова заведет ее не туда».  
Отпросившись с работы и сказав Эммету, что едет с Анжелой проветриться, она отправилась в «Пэррис-Айленд». Дождавшись обеденного времени, она попросила на ресепшене позвонить Двуликой. Она очень надеялась, что сержант Янг не откажется с ней встретиться. Потому что только она сейчас сможет распутать змеиный клубок ее мыслей.

И когда старший дрилл-инструктор появилась в холле, Белла с трудом подавила в себе желание ее обнять.  
- Рядовой Свон! – усмехнулась сержант Янг. – Как тебя сюда занесло?  
- Я приехала поговорить с вами, мэм, – сказала Белла. – Если, конечно, вы не против.  
- Минутка для тебя у меня точно найдется. Сейчас договорюсь, – произнесла Двуликая.  
Преодолев ресепшен, они вместе направились в казарму. Но в знакомых стенах жили уже новые рекруты, веселые голоса которых слышались из коридора. Белла даже почувствовала острый укол ревности от мысли, что по утрам на полигоне сержант Янг брызжет слюной на какой-то чужой взвод.

- Заходи, Свон, – пригласила ее к себе Двуликая. – Пива безалкогольного хочешь? Ты теперь не мой рекрут. Так что к черту субординацию.  
- Выпью, мэм, спасибо, – присела на стул Белла.  
Сержант Янг достала из шкафа две бутылки пива и ловко открыла их об угол стола.  
- Рассказывай, зачем приехала, – сказала сержант Янг, расположившись за своим столом. – Инструкторов в хороший день не вспоминают.  
Белла отхлебнула горького напитка и, помолчав, произнесла:  
- Я хочу поехать служить в Афганистан. Вы можете мне помочь?

Сержант Янг не подавилась пивом, но глаза ее расширились, а правый даже задергался. Но она быстро пришла в себя и рассмеялась:  
- Улей так тебя вдохновил своими уроками, что тебе нервишки пощекотать захотелось?  
- Нет, мэм, – Белла опустила голову. – Дело в том, что я на самом деле смогу быть хорошим стрелком. Там должны служить те, кто не боится стрелять на поражение. А я не боюсь.  
Сержант Янг залпом допила пиво и со звоном отставила бутылку:  
- Ты всего лишь подстрелила идиота с гранатой и решила, что со всем можешь справиться? Свон, ты хороший стрелок. Но ты еще понятия не имеешь...  
- Я грабителя убила, – прервала ее Белла. – Я работаю продавщицей в магазине. Грабитель ворвался, ранил мою напарницу, забрал кассу и побежал. Я выстрелила сначала рядом с ним. Он стрелял в меня. Тут в зал вошла менеджер, он хотел ее застрелить. Но я застрелила его. В шею попала. Сразу насмерть.

Сержант Янг вытащила сигарету и закурила.  
- Давно?  
- Две недели назад, – ответила Белла. – И я все это время думала, мэм. У меня есть талант. Я хорошо стреляю и могу с помощью этого спасать жизни товарищей, ликвидировать самые опасные цели. А сейчас я живу бесполезной жизнью. Никто меня не призовет в армию. Я выучилась на учетчика, и больше я никому не нужна. Я каждый месяц получаю зарплату, и в этом вся моя служба. Никто в Квантико даже не знает, что я могу быть стрелком. Помогите мне, мэм. Вы сказали, что я смогу взять в руки винтовку, если очень захочу. Я хочу. Я очень хочу. Но я не знаю, что делать.

Сержант Янг молча слушала ее, и Белла продолжила:  
- Я просыпаюсь утром и понимаю, что впереди еще один бесполезный день. Я столько здесь пережила, столькому научилась. Я тренировалась, верила в то, что иду к цели. А сейчас ее у меня нет. Все как будто было зря. А я этого не хочу. Я уже не могу жить так, как раньше. Не могу просто болтаться по улицам, есть, пить, ходить на эту дурацкую работу и не спать по ночам. В депо я была счастлива. Да, это было тяжело и даже страшно. Когда Бри умерла, когда Диего чуть не устроил взрыв. Но я здесь впервые жила по-настоящему. Я делала что-то важное. И когда я в этого грабителя стреляла, я была... целой. А теперь во мне как будто... дыра какая-то! Все эти месяцы я как на автомате живу. Это не моя жизнь. Моя жизнь была здесь, в депо, с моим взводом, – тут Белла почувствовала, что ее голос дрогнул, и устыдилась такой слабости.

Теперь Двуликая точно не воспримет всерьез ее бредни.  
- Я знаю, я какую-то чушь сказала... – пробормотала Белла, густо покраснев.  
- Нет. Не чушь. Ты очень хорошо это описала, – сержант Янг стряхнула пепел в кружку.  
- Что описала, мэм? – не поняла Белла.  
- Мою жизнь, – ответила Двуликая. – Я просыпаюсь утром и понимаю, что впереди еще один бесполезный день. Хорошо сказано... – сержант Янг усмехнулась. – Не нужно тебе в Афганистан, Свон.  
- Но я человека убила, – воскликнула Белла. – И не случайно. Намеренно.  
- Ты его убила, потому что он был опасен, – сказала Двуликая. – Не разводи сопли. За четыре месяца нельзя стать безжалостным убийцей, которому место только на войне. Ты убила его от страха, что он убьет ту женщину. Нормальный рефлекс нормального человека. И переживать из-за этого тоже нормально.

Белла смутилась. То ли Двуликая ее не поняла, то ли ее проблема и впрямь настолько ничтожна, а она опять раздула ее до космических масштабов.  
- Но я не переживаю, мэм. То есть переживаю, но как-то не так. Мне ведь должно быть его жалко, я должна себя винить. А мне его не жалко. Просто гадко как-то. Это ведь ненормально...  
- Почему? Этот грабитель ранил твою приятельницу, стрелял в тебя, хотел убить твою начальницу. Вот Диего тебе было жаль, а этого бандита жалеть не за что, сам нарвался, – пожала плечами Двуликая. – А гадко тебе как раз потому, что ты не безжалостный убийца. Все с тобой в порядке, Свон.

Белла допила пиво. Во рту засаднило.  
- Почему вы не хотите, чтобы я поехала в Афганистан? Разве там не нужны хорошие стрелки?  
- Конечно, нужны, – сказала Двуликая. – Но сейчас ты говорила про дыру внутри. Про то, что это не твоя жизнь, а настоящая жизнь была здесь. Что ты никому не нужна со своими талантами. Может, ты и правда это чувствуешь, но все равно не так. Не так, как те, кто там был. Это ведь как наркотик, понимаешь, – сержант Янг встала и кругами заходила по своей каюте: – Я год транквилизаторы пила, из меня психологи всю душу вытрясли. И только один психолог мне честно сказал, что они сами не знают, как это лечить, и посоветовал просто сделать вид, что все в порядке. Я сделала, и мне даже разрешили быть инструктором. Мозги привыкают к адреналину, к эмоциям, которых в обычной жизни не бывает. И все вроде бы хорошо, а вокруг как будто серый туман – ни красок, ни звуков, ни чувств. Ты знаешь, Свон, когда я почувствовала себя живой? Когда я чуть не придушила рекрута Рено над телом рекрута Таннер. Потому что это было почти так же, как там. Вот что действительно ненормально.

Белла была растеряна от такой исповеди Двуликой. Если это и есть афганский синдром, то она как-то иначе себе его представляла.  
- Все считают, что такие, как я, хотят забыть войну, но не могут. А на самом деле я не забыть ее хочу. Я снова хочу все это пережить. Но не могу. И никогда не смогу. Ты себе такого хочешь?

- Мэм, а вы жалеете о том, что там побывали? – спросила вдруг Белла.  
Сержант Янг остановилась и посмотрела на нее, как будто никогда об этом не задумывалась, но ответила мгновенно:  
- Нет, не жалею.  
- Так, может быть, и я жалеть не буду, – произнесла Белла. – А если я никуда не поеду и пять лет проторчу в резерве, я буду жалеть, что не использовала свой талант.  
Сержант Янг села за стол и засмеялась:  
- Свон, ты кого угодно уболтаешь. Это у тебя, видимо, тоже талант... Уверена, что тебе это нужно? Получишь вызов – уже не сможешь передумать. В кандалах, но к веселым бородачам поедешь.  
- Уверена, мэм, – произнесла Белла. – Я учу пушту на курсах, и у меня неплохо получается. Там ведь нужны те, кто способен говорить с местными.  
- Упрямая ты, Свон, – ухмыльнулась сержант Янг. – Думаю, я смогу кое-что для тебя сделать. Есть у меня одна знакомая, которая резервистами занимается.  
- Вы сможете сделать так, чтобы меня призвали стрелком? – оживилась Белла.  
- Нет. Если повезет, тебя просто призовут.  
- Учетчиком? – догадалась Белла.  
- Да. А остальное уже будет зависеть только от тебя, – сказала сержант Янг. – Я ведь тоже в Афганистан переводчиком приехала. Стрелков там действительно не хватает, и вакансии появляются регулярно. Сможешь с командиром стрелкового взвода подружиться, быстро получишь свою винтовку. И кроме того, ты – женщина, и это не только твоя проблема, но и твой козырь.

Тут Белла сразу покраснела. Этот козырь она никогда не умела использовать. Искусство флирта для Изабеллы Свон было сложнее высшей математики.

- Я тебе что, сутенер, Свон? – проследив за ходом ее мыслей, расхохоталась сержант Янг. – У местных женщину досматривать может только женщина. Иначе такой срач поднимается, местные в бешенство впадают, если чужой мужик к их жене или сестре прикоснется. Глупые морпехи на это ведутся и сливаются. Поэтому они на женщинах и оружие, и взрывчатку прячут, а еще они ведь их как смертниц часто используют. Поэтому опытные стрелки на зачистку берут с собой женщин-морпехов, хотя это и запрещено уставом. Против досмотра женщиной местные возражать не могут, камнями не кидаются, а в итоге из трусов восточной красавицы при обыске парочка гранат вываливается. Короче, Свон, добьешься, чтобы тебя на зачистку брали, быстро своей станешь. И тогда будешь первой, кого позовут, когда стрелять некому станет.  
- Поняла, мэм, – с воодушевлением воскликнула Белла.  
Этого не было ни в одном учебнике, ни в одной статье. Но именно такие советы были для нее по-настоящему ценными.  
- Поезжай домой, Свон, – сказала ей Двуликая, закурив еще одну сигарету. – Что смогу – сделаю.  
Белла встала со стула.  
- Спасибо, мэм, – проговорила она, не зная, как еще благодарить дрилла за помощь.

- Еще не за что, – хмыкнула Двуликая и, достав что-то из шкафа, протянула это Белле. – Бери. Это газета, которую мы распространяли в Афганистане. Закрывай английский текст и переводи, потом сверяй. Когда будешь понимать все, что здесь написано, сможешь с этими «воинами Аллаха» хоть как-то объясняться. Пользуйся своим языком, Свон. Местные много знают. И девчонке с ангельской мордашкой они скорее что-то выболтают, чем Майку Тайсону с базукой. На рынок ходи, смотри и слушай. Они думают, что их никто не понимает, и ты можешь много интересного услышать. А больше всего знают торговцы на рынке. Но с ними будь осторожнее. Они тебе про талибов расскажут, а талибам про тебя. Восточное дружелюбие, мать его.  
Белла уходила от Двуликой, крепко прижимая к груди газету, и глупо улыбаясь. Теперь оставалось только ждать. И Белла очень надеялась, что долгим это ожидание не будет.

(1) Мистер Крабс – герой мультсериала Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны» (англ. – SpongeBob SquarePants), очень вредный и жадный хозяин закусочной.  
(2) Джеймс Дин – американский актер, чей образ часто становится символом юношеского «бунтарства». Черная кожаная куртка Джеймса Дина ушла с аукциона в Далласе, штат Техас, за $25 000.  
(3) Казнь бывшего президента Ирака Саддама Хусейна состоялась 30 декабря 2006 г.  
(4) Шииты — направление ислама, объединяющее различные общины, признавшие Али ибн Абу Талиба и его потомков единственно законными наследниками и духовными преемниками пророка Мухаммеда. Радикальная шиитская группировка «Армия Махди» в апреле 2007 г. была объявлена Госдепартаментом США главной угрозой стабильности в Ираке.  
(5) Джессика Симпсон – американская певица, телеведущая и дизайнер.


	30. Chapter 30

- Опять ничего, – со злостью произнес Эммет, хлопнув крышкой почтового ящика.

С того дня, как Белла попросила о помощи Двуликую, прошло три месяца. Каждый день она надеялась найти в почтовом ящике белый конверт с тисненной печатью корпуса морской пехоты. Но вместо него они с Эмметом ежедневно вытаскивали оттуда местную прессу и счета, и в отвратительном настроении ехали на нелюбимую работу.

- И колесо еще где-то проколол, – проворчал Эммет, когда подошел к машине.

- Я тебя подброшу, Эм, – сказала Белла.

- Спасибо, Иззи, – улыбнулся Эммет и, залезая в Camaro, произнес:

- На стройке все думают, что у меня девушка-гонщица.

- И ты, конечно, никому не сказал, что я – не твоя девушка, а тачка – не моя, – засмеялась Белла, поворачивая ключ зажигания.

Зафрина попросила ее не давать детке ржаветь, и Би, как верный друг, села за руль Camaro. Не сразу, но машина Зафрины покорилась своей временной владелице, и Белла перестала чувствовать себя на дороге как новичок в Need for speed (1). Правда Шеви все равно не привыкла ездить с такой маленькой скоростью и жалобно ревела на старте, скучая по старым временам.

- Как там твой братишка? Спит по ночам? – поинтересовался Эммет. – Сестра сказала, что если включать в детской The Beatles, племянник засыпает уже на второй песне.

Белла рассмеялась.

- Я передам маме, – сказала она, сворачивая к строящемуся торговому центру.

Месяц назад Рене родила мальчика, которого назвали Бенджамином. Она тут же сделала анализ ДНК, который показал, что отцом ребенка является все-таки Фил Дуайер. Пристыженный Фил с виноватым видом попросил у Рене прощения за подозрения в измене, подарил ей кольцо с бриллиантами и сделал предложение. Чарли, посмеиваясь над предприимчивостью Рене, согласился дать ей развод на ее условиях, уступив ей дом с участком. Рене, в свою очередь, великодушно согласилась продать дом и участок обратно бывшему мужу за его пенсионные накопления, чтобы тот не остался на улице. На этом конфликт Чарли и Рене был исчерпан.

Полученные от Чарли деньги Рене пообещала отдать дочери для оплаты колледжа. Белла все еще надеялась, что эти деньги ей не пригодятся, и ее вызовут на службу. Но с каждым днем надежды становились все призрачнее.

Подбросив на работу Эммета, Белла поехала к своему магазинчику, чтобы как всегда бессмысленно просидеть на кассе очередной день.

Когда она собиралась пойти на ланч в ближайшую кафешку, зазвонил ее сотовый.

- Да? – бросила она, зашнуровывая кеды, но вместо слов услышала в трубке лишь всхлипывания.

- Мама? – проговорила Белла удивленно. – Что-то случилось с Бенни?

- Б... Белла, – сквозь слезы проговорила Рене. – Ты ведь еще можешь отказаться? Или может, им денег дать?

- О чем ты говоришь, мама? – не поняла Белла.

- Тебе всего восемнадцать! – воскликнула, захлебываясь в слезах, Рене. – Как они могли! У вас в депо было столько здоровых молодых парней, а они прицепились к девочке, которая практически ребенок. Да ты ведь даже еще девственница!

- При чем тут это? – изумилась Белла. Она окончательно перестала понимать, о чем говорит Рене, но тут в трубке послышался голос Чарли:

- Белла, тебе пришло письмо из «Квантико». Тебя призывают на действительную службу.

У Беллы по спине побежали мурашки. О Боже, они отправили письмо по ее старому адресу!

Её призвали!

Призвали!

- Белла, ты должна узнать, не ошибка ли это, – произнес озабоченно Чарли. – Тебе всего восемнадцать...

- Мне через три дня девятнадцать! – с жаром заспорила Белла.

- Ты что, сама туда напросилась? – вдруг спросил Чарли.

Иногда шеф полиции Форкса был так же прозорлив, как Шерлок Холмс.

- Ты понимаешь, что это уже не игрушки? – глухо произнес он.

- Понимаю, – сказала Белла. – Не говори маме, что я сама вызвалась. Я тебе потом все объясню...

- Хорошо, – обреченно вздохнул Чарли. – Ты приедешь в Форкс до того, как отправишься в «Квантико»?

- Конечно, – пообещала Белла. – Все будет хорошо, папа.

- Поговорим об этом, когда приедешь, – сказал Чарли. – Куда тебя отправляют?

- В Афганистан, – произнесла Белла. – Я еду в Афганистан.

- Ты едешь в Афганистан? – в шоке посмотрел на нее Эммет, тут же выключив бейсбольный матч, который он смотрел по телевизору.

- Да. Они послали письмо по моему прежнему адресу в Форксе, – сказала Белла.

С работы она прилетела как на крыльях, даже разогнав на хайвее Шеви до привычной для машины скорости света. И сразу же помчалась сообщить радостную новость МакКарти.

- Круто, – произнес Эммет, но на лице его все же возникло выражение такого горя, словно любимая команда с позором продула в финале чемпионата.

Белла тут же поняла, какими неуместными были все ее восторженные прыжки по комнате. Ей сразу захотелось обнять его и похлопать по плечу, но она знала, что Эм терпеть не может девчачьи нежности, и просто сказала:

- Я уверена, что вызов и тебе скоро придет!

- Я просто не понимаю, – процедил Эммет сквозь зубы. – Зафрина – механик, ты – учетчик. Я понимаю, что обслуживающий персонал там тоже очень нужен. Но, черт побери, врагов убивают не механики, а пехотинцы! Я был лучшим в депо, но прошло уже почти полгода, а я все еще размешиваю бетон на чертовой стройке!

- Эм, призыв только начался, – сказала Белла.

Чёрт!

Надо было попросить Двуликую за друга, но она об этом просто не подумала.

Решив не расстраивать Эммета еще сильнее, Белла проскользнула в свою комнату и тут же написала Двуликой личное сообщение в Facebook. В нем было только два слова – «Спасибо, мэм». Через два часа – как раз во время свободного времени в «Пэррис-Айленде» – ей пришел ответ. Он тоже был весьма лаконичным. «Теперь только вперед, рядовой Свон. Винтовка не терпит сомнений».

На следующий день Эммет выглядел все таким же расстроенным, хотя и пытался казаться беззаботным. Белла расхаживала по комнате в раздумьях, не позвонить ли Двуликой, когда послышался дверной звонок, а минутой позже сварливый голос соседки:

- Когда наконец в мой ящик перестанут кидать вашу почту? Я буду жаловаться! Меня неделю не было, достаю письма, а там... Открываю конверт и читаю, что меня призывают на военную службу в Корпус морской пехоты! В шестьдесят лет! У меня чуть инфаркт не случился! Почему из-за одной буквы в фамилии у меня все время ящик забит вашей ерундой?! Вы свяжетесь наконец с почтой или нет?!

- Мы со всем разберемся, мисс МакКартни! – скороговоркой выкрикнул Эммет и, захлопнув дверь, бросился в комнату.

- Иззи! – выкрикнул он, затормозив на пороге.

Белла оглянулась и увидела в руках у Эммета конверт с орлом, якорем и земным шаром.

- Ну что я говорила, – засмеялась она. – Разве могли они упустить такого пехотинца?!

Уже на следующий день Белла сообщила Джулии, что увольняется. И когда она назвала миссис Хендерсон причину своего поспешного ухода, начальница едва не сползла на пол, как в день ограбления.

- Удачи тебе, Изабелла, – сказала она, справившись с шоком от услышанного. – Но я бы свою дочь никогда туда не отпустила. И как только твои родители на это согласились...

- Я их не спрашивала, – призналась Белла.

- Тяжело им придется, – проговорила со вздохом Джулия и пообещала выплатить Белле дополнительную премию из уважения к ее нелегкой миссии.

В тот же день вечером Белла уехала в Форкс. Эммет пообещал ей в одиночку решить все вопросы с расторжением договора аренды.

Родители встретили ее в аэропорту вместе. Рене заплакала тут же, как Белла с чемоданом вышла из-за стеклянных дверей. Чарли молча обнял ее и практически ни слова не сказал за всю дорогу до Форкса.

То же самое продолжалось и дома.

Рене плакала, а Чарли разговаривал с дочерью так, как говорил лишь однажды: когда в двенадцать лет Белла стащила его служебный пистолет, чтобы пострелять из него вместе с Сетом.

Улучив момент, когда отец один вышел во двор почистить дорожку от опавшей листвы, Белла пошла за ним.

- Слушай, я не хотела, чтобы вы так об этом узнали... – проговорила она, дотронувшись до отцовского плеча.

Чарли поставил лопату и, опершись на нее, повернулся к Белле:

- Зачем ты это сделала? И почему за нашей спиной?

Беллу бросило в жар. Она даже не подумала о родителях, когда просилась в Афганистан.

Только о своем призвании.

Так обычно ведут себя влюбленные, не желая думать ни о чем, кроме своей любви.

Белла Свон же влюбилась в свою работу.

- Я думал, ты видишь, что у нас все налаживается. Мы все сделали, чтобы утрясти вопросы с разводом, – продолжил Чарли. – А ты продолжаешь нас наказывать...

- Я вас не наказываю, – воскликнула Белла. – Я думала, ты понял, что я хочу стать стрелком. А как я стану стрелком, если буду работать продавщицей и раз в месяц отмечаться на базе?

- Это война, Белла! – повысив голос, выдохнул Чарли. – А не конкурс талантов, где демонстрируют комиссии свои возможности!

- Я это понимаю. Но как я еще докажу, что могу быть стрелком? – спросила Белла, кусая губы. – Меня не заметят, если я на деле не покажу все, что умею. Прости, что не сказала тебе о своих планах. Но я боялась, что вы мне помешаете. Мама подняла бы такой скандал, что меня бы точно никогда не призвали...

Чарли вздохнул. Ему было тяжело смириться с тем, что дочь приняла такое решение за его спиной.

- Ты еще ребенок, Белла. И все, что ты сделала, – это несерьезно, – сказал Чарли. – И того, кто тебя не остановил, я бы лично за решетку упек. Но теперь ничего не сделаешь. Письмо ты уже получила. Но я прошу тебя, Белла, пообещай мне, что ты не полезешь под пули, если тебе не прикажут.

Белла посмотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

Она не могла ему этого пообещать. Ведь это и есть ее цель – показать себя в реальном бою. А если она послушается отца, она всю командировку просидит за компьютером на базе.

- Я не могу, – произнесла она наконец. – Я не могу тебе этого пообещать. Но я буду очень осторожна.

- Там все осторожны, – Чарли сжал зубы. – Но на Арлингтонском кладбище уже места не хватает для новых могил. Я скажу твоей матери, что ты не будешь участвовать в военных действиях. И не вздумай говорить ей все, что я только что от тебя слышал.

Чарли уже давно так не заботился о чувствах Рене, и Белле от этого стало не по себе.

- Когда мне было восемнадцать, в нашу школу тоже приезжали рекрутеры, – сказал вдруг Чарли. – Я был отличным спортсменом и очень хорошо стрелял. И решил записаться в армию. Но потом я подумал, что Рене наверняка найдет другого, пока я буду в депо. А уж из какого-нибудь Вьетнама она меня точно ждать не станет. И передумал. А через месяц она сказала, что беременна. И я отказался от мысли стать морпехом. Оставить жену с ребенком и пойти воевать – это не лучшая идея.

- То есть если бы у тебя не было отношений с мамой, и она бы не забеременела, ты поехал бы воевать? – уточнила Белла.

- Да, поехал бы, – со вздохом кивнул Чарли. – Так что эта дурь, видимо, наследственная. Но, черт побери, ты моя дочь! Дочь, а не сын! И я не хочу даже думать, что там может с тобой случиться!

- То есть если бы я была парнем, ты бы так не переживал? – возмутилась Белла.

- Мужчины всегда воевали и всегда мечтали о подвигах. И когда молодой парень погибает на войне, это страшно. Но когда умирает девушка или ей ногу отрывает...

- Это сексизм! – заявила Белла.

- Это здравый смысл! – возразил Чарли. – Женщинам не просто так запрещено воевать. Они слабее и их легче убить!

Белле даже захотелось предложить отцу посоревноваться в том, кто кого быстрее «убьет» снарядом с краской, но решив не разжигать скандал, она только фыркнула:

- Кольт давно уже всех уравнял! Я никому ничего не доказываю, папа. Я просто хочу заниматься тем, что у меня хорошо получается. Я всего лишь хочу быть полезной.

Тут во двор вышла Рене с Бенни на руках, и Белла сразу замолчала, а Чарли принялся сгребать в кучу листья.

- Белла, ты не могла бы сходить в магазин и купить молочную смесь, – произнесла Рене тихим голосом, стараясь не разбудить спящего Бенджамина.

Белла посмотрела на Рене. Глаза матери были мутными от слез.

- У меня молоко пропало, – сообщила Рене и ушла в дом.

В день рождения Белла проснулась в ужасном настроении. Атмосфера в доме была предгрозовой: все молчали и мрачно переглядывались. И хотя Белла чувствовала, что какой-то частью души Чарли поддерживает дочь, вид его все равно оставлял желать лучшего.

И как только к дому подошла Анжела, Белла поспешила исчезнуть из этой обители скорби.

Но спускаясь по ступенькам, она вдруг увидела у калитки Джессику с двумя подружками.

- Привет, Свон, – с приторной улыбочкой произнесла Джессика, проигнорировав стоящую рядом Анжелу. – Я слышала, ты едешь в Ирак.

- В Афганистан, – сказала Белла холодно.

- Ну да, бедняжка Белла... – проворковала Джессика. – Только это тебе и осталось... Наконец-то на тебя обратят внимание парни. При отсутствии нормальных девушек и такая, как ты, для разрядки сойдет.

- Джессика, тебе заняться нечем? – осведомилась Белла.

- Я просто захотела тебя с днем рождения поздравить, – произнесла Джессика и протянула Белле ягодный пирог в стиле домохозяйки пятидесятых годов. – Я ведь замуж вышла. За сына мэра. Так что теперь я занимаюсь благотворительностью. Убогим помогаю. Власть должна заботиться о тех, кому не повезло.

- Идем, Белла, – потянула подругу за рукав Анжела.

Белле захотелось выхватить у Джессики пирог и размазать его ей по лицу, как в старых комедиях.

Но тут к дому подъехала громко сигналящая Camaro, а за ней еще два автомобиля. Из Шеви выскочил улыбающийся Эммет с цветами и выпалил:

- Иззи, мы ведь успели на вечеринку?

Белла в недоумении застыла посреди дороги.

- На какую вечеринку? – спросила она удивленно.

- А разве у тебя сегодня не день рождения? – не меньше, чем она, удивился Эммет, но все же вручил ей огромный букет. – С днем рождения, Иззи! – обнял он соседку и от всей души чмокнул ее в щеку.

Из двух других машин выскочили Мэгги, Сью, Марта, Таниша и двое приятелей Эммета. Белла совершенно перестала понимать, что происходит.

- С днем рождения, рядовой Свон! – выкрикнули они, построившись, как на плацу. – Ура!

Белла засмеялась и краем глаза увидела, как с лица Джессики сползла язвительная ухмылка. А две ее подружки горящим взглядом впились в высокого и красивого парня рядом с Беллой.

- Залезай в машину, Иззи! – радостно выпалил Эммет. – Поехали развлекаться! Где у вас тут самый лучший бар?

- Я покажу, – сказала Белла и, увидев смущенную улыбку на лице Анжелы, догадалась, что этот сюрприз – ее рук дело.

- А это твои подружки? – взглянул Эммет на Стенли и ее фрейлин. – Пусть они тоже с нами едут. Чем больше народу, тем веселее!

- Нет, Эм, они не мои подруги, – сказала Белла и помахала Джессике. – До свидания, Джесс. Пирог можешь оставить себе!

Вместе с Анжелой Белла села в машину к Эммету и рассмеялась до боли в животе.

- Джессика сейчас сама себе пирогом в лицо запустит! – проговорила Анжела, хихикая в ладошку.

- Вовремя вы подъехали, – засмеялась Белла.

- Эммет МакКарти всегда вовремя, – с гордым видом заявил друг, выруливая на дорогу. – А что это были за девчонки? Симпатичные, кстати, особенно та, что с пирогом.

- Да так, просто одноклассницы, – ответила Белла и с грустью подумала, что кое в чем Джессика все же права: мужчины не любят таких, как Белла.

Впрочем, сейчас это волновало ее меньше всего. В Афганистан Белла ехала не за любовью.

- Мэгги согласилась взять к себе тачку Зафрины, – сказал Эммет. – Заф не против, чтобы ее малышка переехала в Канзас.

- Ты с ней связывался? И как у нее дела?

- Нормально, – сообщил Эммет. – Прикинь, там у них асфальт от жары плавится. Идешь, и прилипаешь как к смоле. Заф говорит, уже человек сорок тепловой удар во время патрулирования заработали. Не знаешь, в Афганистане такая же ерунда?

- Летом – да, а сейчас уже холоднее, – ответила Белла. – Девяносто градусов примерно (прим. – около 32 градусов по Цельсию).

- У морпехов часто прозвища бывают. Ну, как у рестлеров. Так вот ты, Иззи, будешь Википедией, – засмеялся Эммет.

- А ты – Гризли, – тоже засмеялась Белла. – Сворачивай направо. Бар на этой улице.

Эммет развернул машину и подмигнул Белле.

- Сейчас мы покажем этому городку, как надо веселиться. А то скучно у вас как-то и мрачно. И солнца совсем нет. Вот у нас в Теннеси другое дело. Даже зимой загорать можно!

После нескольких порций выпивки развеселившиеся морпехи хором затянули «I got a girl in a Mississippi Town», и Белла почувствовала себя так, словно никогда не покидала «Пэррис-Айленд».

- МакКарти! – закричала, стукнув по столу, Мэгги. – Признавайся, ты от меня в Афганистан сваливаешь?

- Почему это от тебя? – рассмеялся Эммет.

- Потому что ты так и не сделал мне ребенка! – прокричала Мэгги. – Ты должен вернуться оттуда целым и загорелым, дорогой. Морпех обязан держать свое слово. Так что я тебя прямо у самолета встречу и в отель отвезу. Понял?

- А если я себе там гарем заведу? – с хитрой улыбкой осведомился Эммет.

- Тогда я стану твоей любимой женой! – ухмыльнулась Мэгги, попытавшись заломить Эммету руки и завалить на барную стойку, но МакКарти остался тверд как скала.

Белла засмеялась и вдруг заметила, что Анжела, взяв сумку, собирается выйти из бара. Она тут же устремилась за подругой, и вместе они выбрались на веранду.

- Энжи, куда это ты? – спросила Белла.

- Домой, – ответила Анжела. – Уже поздно...

- Поздно? Еще всего семь часов! – воскликнула Белла и тут заметила, как неловко переминается с ноги на ногу Анжела и какой несчастной она выглядит. – Эй, что случилось?

- Ничего, Беллз, – помотала головой Энжи. – Веселитесь. Я просто не привыкла к таким вечеринкам...

- Но ведь это ты ее для меня устроила, – удивилась Белла.

- Да. Я же видела, что тебе одной здесь плохо, – сказала Анжела. – Ты ведь скучала по ним. У вас теперь столько общего... Вам есть о чем поговорить. А я ведь не морпех. Я ничего в этом не понимаю.

- Но Энжи! Ты же моя лучшая подруга! – воскликнула Белла. – Я не хочу праздновать без тебя!

- Беллз, когда ты приезжала в прошлый раз, мы виделись всего два раза, и ты показывала мне, как стрелять. А все остальное время ты тренировалась. И вчера ты не пошла в кино, потому что смотрела в интернете афганский телеканал. Это для тебя важно, – произнесла Энжи. – Я все понимаю. Твоя жизнь стала совсем другой, а в другой жизни появляются другие друзья. Я не ухожу совсем, просто сегодня тебе ведь лучше здесь...

- Ты неправа! – возразила с жаром Белла, но увидев в глазах подруги грустную улыбку, осеклась.

Она вспомнила, что когда она после депо приехала в Форкс, с Энжи она действительно встречалась всего два раза. А все остальное время пробегала по лесам с винтовкой. Раньше они с Энжи вместе ходили в кино, зависали в библиотеке, гуляли по лесу, смотрели по ночам ужастики и потом не спали, дрожа от страха и пиная друг друга холодными пятками. У них было столько тем для разговоров, что иногда язык болел от дискуссий. А теперь они стояли на крыльце и молчали.

- Я пойду, – сказала Анжела.

В этот момент на крыльце появились Эммет и Мэгги в футболке с надписью USMC на пышной груди.

- Эй, Свон! Мы там пьем за твою тощую бледную задницу, а ты тут прохлаждаешься! Иди и пей штрафную! – возмущенно крикнула Мэгги.

Белла взглянула на уходящую Анжелу и, вздохнув, произнесла:

- Извини, Мэг, но мне надо идти. Спасибо вам за чудесную вечеринку. Развлекайтесь дальше. Потом еще повеселимся вместе.

- Это еще с какой стати? – не понял Эммет.

- Эм, я обещала Анжеле, что мы устроим с ней девичник на двоих, как в школе, – сказала Белла.

- Ну, раз обещала, значит, иди, – хмыкнул Эммет. – Как говорит Мэгги, морпех должен держать свое слово.

- Но когда мы снова увидимся, Свон, ты две штрафных выпьешь, иначе ты нам не товарищ! – заявила сурово Мэгги.

- Есть, командир! – улыбнулась Белла и взяла Анжелу за руку. – Идем. Нам еще о стольком надо поболтать.

Заходя в дом Анжелы, Белла поклялась оставить за порогом морскую пехоту и Афганистан. Но поначалу она никак не могла настроиться на нужную волну, и ей то и дело становилось невыносимо скучно от разговоров от работе Анжелы в школе, о том, как всех в Форксе достала Джессика своим высокомерием и тупостью и о приюте для животных, который Энжи решила открыть вместе с единомышленниками. То и дело ей хотелось перескочить на воспоминания о службе в депо или на интересные факты об Афганистане. Но она каждый раз одергивала себя, чтобы не испортить Энжи вечер, и через два часа аутотренинг, наконец, дал результаты. Когда в комнату влетели братья Анжелы и раскидали все их вещи, а потом принялись щипать Беллу и громко хохотать, она защекотала близнецов до слез и ни разу не вспомнила о своей службе.

Вместе подруги разрисовали маркерами две футболки и надели их на близнецов. Судя по настороженному взгляду Анжелы, она явно ожидала, что Белла изобразит на ткани винтовку или танк. Но увидев жирного полосатого кота, весело рассмеялась:

- Надо было тебе в дизайнеры податься, Беллз!

Посмотрев любимый фильм Энжи – «Между небом и землей», они со смехом вытащили из-под кровати доску для спиритического сеанса.

Была уже глубокая ночь, и идея провести такой сеанс в темноте при свете свечей показалась подругам ужасно забавной. После фильма о любви человека и призрака обеим захотелось чего-то мистического и веселого.

И хотя Белла не верила в мистику, она согласилась задать вопрос таинственному духу.

Расставив свечи, девушки сели друг напротив друга и положили в центре доску с выгравированными на ней буквами.

- Что спросишь? – с горящими глазами поинтересовалась Анжела.

- Не знаю, – засмеялась Белла. – Может быть, как будут звать моего...

«Командира», – едва не сказала она, но мысленно щелкнула себя по лбу и закончила:

- Моего парня!

- Отлично! – обрадовалась Энжи и принялась вызывать духа, покачиваясь на манер киношных медиумов. – Смотри, он двигается!

- С ума сойти! – захохотала Би, следя за треугольным указателем на доске. Он и впрямь начал перемещаться по деревянной поверхности, как будто сам по себе.

Белла знала, что Анжела управляет им с помощью маленького пульта, который входил в комплект с доской в местном магазине приколов. Но решила не срывать подруге розыгрыш и подождать результата.

- Первая буква – «Э»! – с видом прорицателя заявила Анжела.

Белла засмеялась. «Э». Ну конечно, она явно намекает на Эммета. Наивная Энжи, как и Рене, решила, что с МакКарти ее связывает нечто большее, чем дружба.

- А вторая какая? – с хитрым видом осведомилась Белла.

- Сейчас дух покажет, – сообщила Анжела, пронзая доску мистическим взглядом.

Но указатель с места не сдвинулся. Энжи поерзала, явно пытаясь включить пульт. Но то ли он вышел из строя, то ли в нем сели батарейки, только деревянный треугольник так и замер на одном месте, отказываясь двигаться дальше.

- Похоже, дух нас покинул, – проговорила расстроенная Анжела.

- Забей, – тут же вскочила с пола Белла, не давая подруге раскиснуть из-за неудавшегося прикола. – Давай сыграем в Guitar Hero (2)!

- Давай, – со вздохом согласилась Анжела и включила свет. – Но между прочим, мы теперь точно знаем, что имя твоего парня будет начинаться на букву «Э».

- Ну да, например Эдмонд, – ухмыльнулась Белла, заталкивая доску под кровать.

Вместе подруги помчались в соседнюю комнату к игровой приставке.

- Сейчас я покажу, кто тут рок-звезда, – заявила Белла, уверенно взяв первые аккорды Kashmir – Led Zeppelin.

- Давай, – засмеялась Анжела. – Ты же знаешь, я твоя верная фанатка.

- Знаю, – улыбнулась Белла. – Спасибо, Энжи. Такого дня рождения у меня еще никогда не было!

- Интересно, в чем заключается этот тренинг? – хмыкнул Эммет, озираясь вокруг.

Они стояли в полной боевой готовности на полигоне в Квантико и ждали дальнейших приказаний. На базу они прибыли два дня назад и после оформления всех документов и тщательного медицинского осмотра должны были наконец приступить к обучению.

- Построиться! – приказал им один из инструкторов, и перед ровными рядами морпехов появилась делегация офицеров.

Старший из них – седовласый полковник – осмотрел прибывших по вызову резервистов и громко произнес:

- Все вы мечтали о том дне, когда из вшивых резервистов вы станете настоящими морпехами. Вам повезло. Армия нуждается в вас. Америка нуждается в вашей храбрости, в вашей вере в американские ценности и в ваших талантах. Наш враг теряет силу, но все еще угрожает мировой безопасности. И именно от вас зависит, как быстро сдохнет эта гидра, большинство голов которой мы уже отрубили. Вы усилите подразделения, перед которыми стоят самые важные задачи. Поэтому вы должны быть готовы ко всему. Так что не ждите, что тренинг станет для вас развлечением. Депо – это детский сад, обучение военно-учетной специальности – колледж, а сегодня вы начнете работать. Работать по-настоящему. Вы готовы показать все, что умеете, дьявольские псы?! – раскатисто закричал полковник.

- Да, сэр! – в один голос пророкотали бывшие резервисты.

И хотя лишь половина из них была рада стоять здесь сегодня, все они понимали, что пути назад у них больше нет.

Первые дни тренинга живо напомнили Белле учебу в депо. Они бегали, отжимались, преодолевали полосу препятствий, дрались на штыках и стреляли по мишеням. Все это помогло рядовому Свон влиться в струю, но она все время ждала чего-то особенного, чего-то «афганского».

И дождалась.

Ранним утром они строевым шагом отправились на очередное задание. Погрузившись в автобусы, они несколько часов куда-то ехали. И все это время над ними постоянно пролетали отрабатывающие маневры вертолеты, а мимо проезжали бронетранспортеры и артиллерийские установки.

Когда морпехи прибыли на место, все они застыли в изумлении от той картины, которая открылась перед их глазами.

На площади в сотни акров было построено настоящее афганское поселение – с невысокими, пыльными, словно прилипшими друг к другу зданиями и узкими шумными улицами. Невдалеке виднелся и рынок с кучей лавок, усыпанных самыми разными товарами. Продавцы кричали, покупатели торговались, повсюду сновали мужчины в национальной одежде и женщины, закутанные в покрывала. Даже кошки и собаки бегали по этому шедевру работы декораторов и костюмеров, лаем и мяуканьем добавляя хаоса в этот внезапный кишлак посреди Вирджинии.

- Добро пожаловать в Афганистан, морпехи! – прокричал инструктор. – Сейчас часть из вас проведет зачистку, другая часть купит на рынке всякой дряни, чтобы продемонстрировать местным наше желание идти с ними на контакт. Покажите все, чему вас научили. И помните – наш враг не носит форму. Глядите в оба, кувшиноголовые. Все, кто сегодня останутся целы, получат двойной паек, раненые – половину пайка, а убитые – ни хрена не получат. Потому что трупам еда не нужна! Вперед, клоуны! – рявкнул инструктор, и взволнованные морпехи вошли в деревню, где их ждали другие инструкторы с заданиями.

- «Оскар» им за оформление, – проговорила Белла, оглядываясь.

Все люди вокруг были настоящими этническими афганцами или как минимум с Ближнего Востока, и ощущение реалистичности происходящего оказалось таким сильным, что Би поежилась. В считанные минуты они как будто очутились на другом континенте, в десятках тысяч миль от дома.

- Ты их понимаешь? – спросил Эммет.

- Немного, – ответила Белла, пристально вслушиваясь в гул голосов вокруг.

Они говорили слишком быстро и совсем не так литературно, как на учебных записях или по телевизору.

Группа, в которую входила Белла, получила задание купить у торговцев на рынке средство от насекомых.

Задание было несложным, и Белла с несколькими морпехами направилась к ближайшей лавке. В уме она старательно подбирала слова, чтобы обратиться к торговцу, как вдруг ремень M16, висевшей у нее на плече, соскользнул. Белла повернулась и тут же получила удар в челюсть прикладом собственной винтовки. От внезапной боли она пошатнулась, но винтовку из рук не выпустила, продолжая выдергивать ее у нападавшего. Один из морпехов выстрелил, и Белла наконец сумела отобрать у ослабевшего противника свое оружие, но мужчина успел ткнуть ее в бедро палкой, оставившей на форме пятно синей краски.

- Рядовой Свон, всем здесь понятно, что тебе винтовку в руках потом не держать, и ты тут просто зачеты получаешь! – заорал в лицо Белле подошедший инструктор. – Но это ни хрена не оправдание! В толпе нельзя отвлекаться ни на секунду. Никогда не выпускайте винтовку из рук, идиоты! Всегда держите ее плотно прижатой к туловищу спереди. А не сбоку и не сзади, придурки! Потому что в любой момент на вас в толпе могут напасть сзади или сбоку и положить вас из вашего же оружия! И вы не можете знать, кто это будет – мужчина, женщина или старик. Здесь нет мирных жителей. Тут все потенциальные враги. И это не паранойя, мать твою, Свон! Это правда. Как и то, что ты провалила это гребаное испытание!

Щеки Беллы пылали как от удара.

Какое идиотское позорное ранение.

- Рядовой Свон, минус половина пайка! Начать выполнение задания заново! – приказал инструктор и помчался орать в другое место.

Как только стихли его вопли, один из морпехов – тот, который стрелял – ухмыльнулся, глядя на раздосадованную Беллу:

- Рядовой Свон, ты только не реви. А то платочков у нас нет, принцессам сопли подтирать нечем.

- У меня трусы запасные есть, могу дать, – захохотал второй.

Сжав зубы, Белла молча пошла вперед через толпу, крепко прижимая к животу винтовку.

Со всей ясностью она осознала, что никому здесь нет дела до ее успехов в депо. Она снова на самом низком старте. И ей придется раз за разом заново доказывать свою состоятельность – сначала инструкторам на тренинге, а потом командиру стрелкового взвода и всем своим будущим сослуживцам.

Ну и пусть. Каждый пинок – это толчок к успеху.

Подойдя к лавке, Белла увидела, как те два морпеха, которые над ней смеялись, тщетно пытаются объяснить торговцу, что им нужно.

- Этот урод не говорит по-английски, а время уже почти вышло! – воскликнул первый. – У тебя есть разговорник?

- Я его где-то на базе забыл. Да плевать, сами возьмем! – заявил второй и, взяв винтовку, ломанулся прямо в лавку, раздавив лежащие на полу овощи.

- На! На! На! (прим. – Нет! Нет! Нет!) – закричал торговец, пытаясь преградить ему дорогу.

- Чего ты орешь? Дам я тебе денег, бери, – швырнул морпех на прилавок мятые условные деньги и продолжил рыться в товарах. – Да где у него этот гребаный спрей от насекомых?

- Прекратите! – крикнула Белла и, посмотрев на торговца, который уже не пытался препятствовать разгрому в своей лавке, на одном дыхании выпалила. – Салāм алейкум. Муāфи. hашара. Дармал. Меhрбāни вукрый! (прим. – Здравствуйте. Извинение. Насекомое. Лекарство. Пожалуйста!)

Это явно было не совсем то, что нужно, да еще и наверняка с кучей ошибок, но морпехи в изумлении замерли, а торговец вдруг рассмеялся и на вполне приличном английском произнес:

- Какое средство вам нужно, мисс? Таблетки, мазь или спрей?

- Вы говорите по-английски? – удивилась Белла.

- Да, хотя мне и приказано этого не делать, – произнес он. – Так вам нужен спрей от насекомых? – он открыл ящик под прилавком и достал упаковку. – Возьмите. И скажите своим товарищам, что если они будут так вести себя с моим народом, долго они не проживут. Это не угроза. Я сам приехал сюда, когда Талибан пришел к власти, и никогда их не поддерживал. Но я бы лучше пошел к талибам, чем к ним, – показал он на двух озадаченных морпехов. – Удачи. Ды худāй пы амāн (прим. – До свидания).

Белла вышла из лавки и поняла, что ее всю трясет, как в лихорадке.

Но взяв себя в руки, девушка уже через минуту вернулась к остальным морпехам.

В чужую голову свой мозг не засунешь.

Значит, надо просто делать свое дело.

И делать его хорошо.

Тренинг пролетел как одно мгновение. Каждый день им подкидывали новые и новые задания: патрулирование во время религиозного праздника, встречу со смертницей, передвижение колонной, зачистку в горном селении, внезапное нападение противника ночью, «дружественный огонь» (3), освобождение пленных и множество другого, о чем в депо упоминалось лишь вскользь.

К своей койке Белла приползала практически без сознания и вырубалась мгновенно, как только снимала с себя форму.

Но внезапно все оборвалось, и двухнедельный общий курс подготовки закончился, уступив место неделе специализации. И Белла снова оказалась за компьютером в помещении при оружейном складе, где вместе с другими учетчиками она должна была отработать учет боеприпасов при активном ведении боевых действий.

- Наконец-то закончилась вся эта тупая беготня с автоматами! – радостно выдохнула Хейли, самая старшая из учетчиков, расположившись за своим компьютером.

Все остальные весело зашумели и поскакали за кофе, а Белла подумала, что теперь она с полным правом может менять специализацию: без нее учет боеприпасов точно не остановится. Оказывается, и у него есть свои верные фанаты.

Закончив тренинг, готовые к новой жизни морпехи в отглаженной, чистой и блестящей форме с гордо поднятой головой вышли на залитую солнцем площадь в «Квантико». Там их уже ждал торжественный оркестр, толпы журналистов, школьники из соседних городов, которые должны были дарить им цветы, и конечно, родители.

Чарли, Рене и Фил с Бенни на руках стояли в первом ряду. Рене опять плакала. Чарли выглядел более спокойным и даже улыбался, когда лучик солнца щекотал ему нос.

Неподалеку Белла увидела и клан МакКарти, к которому сразу рванул скучавший по семье Эммет.

- Ну, как у тебя настроение, Белла? – спросил Чарли, вручив ей воздушный шар с эмблемой Корпуса. Бенни тут же потянулся к нему своей маленькой ручонкой.

- Нормальное, – ответила слегка оглушенная такой торжественностью проводов Белла и добавила. – Боевое.

- А Эммет тоже с тобой едет? – спросила с надеждой Рене.

- Да, – кивнула Белла, и лицо матери посветлело:

- Значит, он о тебе позаботится.

Белла не считала, что так уж нуждается в заботе, но все же не стала спорить. Пусть Рене придумывает какие угодно воздушные замки, но живет спокойно.

- И если нужно будет, закроет тебя своей грудью, – продолжила Рене с трагически-романтическим пафосом.

- Уверен, до этого не дойдет, – хмыкнул Чарли. – Многие возвращаются из Афганистана, ни разу не спустив курок.

- Эммет, желаю тебе убить побольше этих террористических ублюдков! – послышался рядом голос дедушки МакКарти. – Побьешь мой рекорд, я тебе лучшего жеребца из своей конюшни подарю.

- А сколько ты нацистов убил? – спросил Эммет, с гордостью поправляя на голове белоснежную фуражку.

- Тридцать пять, – сообщил с гордостью дед. – И десять из них выстрелом в голову!

- Вот что такое настоящий headshot (4), – рассмеялся Эммет, и в этот момент прозвучал сигнал к построению.

Вместе с другими сослуживцами Белла и Эммет поспешили занять свои места в стройных рядах морпехов.

Вскоре на сцене, поставленной в центре площади, появился командующий Корпусом генерал Джеймс Конвей и еще несколько генералов, один из которых был в инвалидной коляске.

Генерал Конвей с чувством произнес торжественную речь, пожелав рядовым и офицерам верно служить своей стране и Конституции. Затем слово перешло к тому самому генералу в инвалидной коляске – трехзвездному генералу Билли Блэку, при виде которого среди морпехов вдруг поднялся ураганный гул.

- Это же Черный Пес, герой Вьетнама и «Бури в пустыне», – услышала Белла чей-то восторженный шепот рядом. – Его портреты висят во всех призывных пунктах!

Белла с интересом посмотрела на прославленного генерала, который как раз завершал свое выступление.

- Мой сын служит в Афганистане уже полгода, – произнес Черный Пес слегка осипшим, но все еще мощным и суровым басом. – И неделю назад его огневая группа уничтожила троих талибов в провинции Гильменд. Я желаю вам не гонять мух, а драться так, как должны драться морпехи. Говорят, что талибы не боятся смерти. Но это не важно – боится смерти ваш враг или нет. Главное, чтобы живым он от вас не ушел. А что будет с ним на том свете, уже не ваша забота. Дядя Сэм верит в вас. Сделайте то, что должны, или умрите с честью. Как те, кто носил эту форму до вас.

Белла увидела беспокойство на лицах морпехов – похоже, большинство из них вовсе не горело желанием встретиться с талибами. Ей тут же вспомнились слова сержанта Константинеску: «Вы ездите на войну дружить, фотографироваться и делать татуировки, а не выполнять боевые задачи».

Неудивительно, что с таким отношением эта война длится уже так долго...

Наконец, торжественные речи закончились, и морпехи смогли вернуться к родным.

Но по пути к родителям Беллу вдруг остановил смуглый крепко сложенный мужчина в форме. Посмотрев на его нашивки, Белла тут же поняла, что перед ней снайпер.

- Вы ведь рядовой Изабелла Свон? – спросил он, широко улыбаясь.

- Да, сэр, – ответила Белла, не понимая, чего хочет от нее этот незнакомый сержант по фамилии Атеара.

Они ведь с ним точно никогда не встречались.

- Сержант Квил Атеара, – представился он.

Квил? Где-то она слышала это имя. И тут ее настигло внезапное озарение.

- Вы – тот снайпер, который застрелил иракского повстанца через осла! – воскликнула она.

- Да, он самый, – засмеялся сержант Атеара. – Ганни Улей что, всем об этом рассказывает? Впрочем, ладно. Это он меня сюда и направил. У сержанта Янг сегодня аттестация, а я как раз в отпуск приехал, так что эта миссия была возложена на меня, – он достал что-то из кармана. – Ты первая, кто получает его не будучи снайпером. Но ты так поразила нашего Альфу, что он решил сделать для тебя исключение.

Белла взглянула на то, что лежало на его ладони. Кожаная тесемка с висящим на ней... клыком. Настоящим острым клыком какого-то животного.

- Что это, сэр? – спросила растерянно Белла.

- Это талисман нашего подразделения, – ответил с улыбкой Квил, следя за ее реакцией. – Волчий клык. Ещё во время «Бури в пустыне» за умение отлично маскироваться наш отряд получил прозвище «Оборотни». И с тех пор у нас есть традиция – дарить такой медальон новичкам после первой уничтоженной цели. А я так понял, ты уже успела открыть счет.

Белла взяла медальон из его рук.

- Да, сэр, – сказала она, рассматривая сточенный клык дикого зверя, нанизанный на узкую тесемку. – Так получилось...

- Ну, раз так получилось, добро пожаловать в нашу стаю, – улыбнулся Квил и завязал тесемку на шее Беллы, после чего крепко пожал ей руку. Почувствовав что-то знакомое, девушка с любопытством посмотрела на его ладонь и увидела на сгибе указательного пальца небольшую мозоль. Она даже не обратила бы внимания на нее, если бы не видела такую же у Улея.

Наблюдательный сержант проследил за ее взглядом и усмехнулся:

- И у тебя такая может появиться, если будешь каждый день годами по мишеням стрелять. Так что запомни, рядовой Свон, увидишь такую у местного – присмотрись к нему повнимательнее. Возможно, это не от черенка лопаты.

- Поняла, сэр, – сказала Белла, мысленно записав в голове очередной полезный совет.

Передав Белле привет от Улея и Двуликой, сержант Атеара профессионально растворился в толпе, и Белла вернулась к ожидавшим ее родителям.

- Вижу, ты уже завела себе немало поклонников, – с одобрением отметила Рене. – Что это был за симпатичный мужчина? И что он тебе подарил? – тут она увидела волчий клык, который Белла не успела убрать за ворот кителя, и глаза ее округлились. – Фу! Что это за ужас? Ну, кто такое дарит девушкам?

Белла улыбнулась.

Для нее это был лучший подарок из всех, которые она когда-либо получала.

- Иззи, знаешь, кто будет выступать сегодня перед нами? – выпалил подскочивший Эммет. – Джессика Симпсон! Я просто обязан забраться к ней на сцену!

- И получить в челюсть от ее охраны, – засмеялась Белла.

Но Эммет был настроен решительно и своей широкой грудью тараном проложил себе дорогу в первый ряд возле сцены. И уже на третьей песне белокурая певица решила поближе познакомиться с героическими морпехами, вытащив на сцену сразу троих из них и в том числе счастливого Эммета.

- Как тебя зовут, морпех? – поинтересовалась она, кокетливо стреляя глазками.

- Рядовой Эммет МакКарти, – выпалил Эммет. – Можно я тебя поцелую?

Джессика Симпсон растерялась от такого простодушия, и Эммет от всей души чмокнул ее прямо в губы, заключив свою мечту в нежные медвежьи объятия.

- Какой ты шустрый, рядовой МакКарти, – смущенно захихикала звезда.

- Других в морпехи не берут! – радостно заявил Эммет, и вся топла на площади загудела от восторга.

После концерта Белла встретила Эммета, с блаженной улыбкой копирующего у кого-то фотографии своей минуты славы.

- Ну все, Иззи, – выдохнул он, увидев свою бывшую соседку. – Вот теперь я готов воевать!

Белла засмеялась и тут увидела, что с ним подошла Рене, которая вдруг кинулась на шею Эммету и воскликнула:

- Пожалуйста, береги мою девочку. Она еще совсем ребенок...

Эммет был смущен этой внезапной атакой, но тут же сказал со всей серьезностью:

- Конечно, миссис Свон. Если мы будем служить вместе, я всегда буду рядом.

- А вы можете служить не вместе? – ужаснулась Рене и повернулась к дочери.

На лице ее была паника. Рене как будто осознала вдруг, что все это происходит по-настоящему, а не в ее воображении. И Белла не придумала ничего лучше, чем крепко обнять ее и как мантру повторять: «Все будет хорошо», пока она ей не поверит.

- Прости меня, – прошептала Рене. – Это я во всем виновата. Я уехала и бросила тебя. А теперь ты меня бросаешь. Я заслужила, заслужила... – она стала целовать лицо Беллы холодными губами и зашептала. – Останься, пожалуйста. Делай, что хочешь. Только не уезжай туда.

- Я не могу, мама, – произнесла Белла. – Это моя работа. Не плачь. У тебя есть Бенни. Ты нужна ему веселой.

- Я люблю тебя, Белла, – сказала Рене тихо.

- И я тебя, мама, – ответила Белла и вдруг почувствовала, как ее крепко обняли отцовские руки, а его усы защекотали ей лоб.

- Мы оба любим тебя, Белла, – сказал Чарли, грустно улыбаясь. – И будем ждать твоего возвращения домой.

Они уже настолько давно не стояли вот так втроем обнявшись, что из глаз у Беллы вдруг потекли слезы, и она расплакалась, прижавшись к родителям. Она так мечтала об этом и теперь, когда у нее снова есть любящие, нормальные родители, она уезжает от них за тысячи миль!

- Я скоро вернусь, – пообещала она, обнимая родителей. – Это как два семестра в колледже. Всего один год, и я буду дома.

Рене с Чарли переглянулись, и шериф Свон тяжело вздохнул:

- Этот год мы запомним на всю жизнь.

Белла вставила палец в ухо и потрясла, но это не помогло. Внутри все так же хлюпало, щелкало, а все звуки доходили до девушки словно сквозь толщу воды.

Перелет до Афганистана с несколькими пересадками оказался невероятно утомительным, и сейчас, за час до приземления в «Баграме» (5), желудок Беллы постоянно грозился устроить теракт.

Еще никогда Изабелла Свон не забиралась так далеко от дома, и трансатлантический перелет она пережила впервые. Как и большинство сидевших в салоне военного транспортника морпехов. Американцы редко покидали свою страну. Впрочем, это было вполне объяснимо: когда у тебя есть Аспен (6) и Майами, швейцарские Альпы и пляжи Дубаи быстро теряют свою привлекательность.

И тут вдруг за бортом самолета раздался громкий тревожный гул, который пробился даже сквозь «вату» в ушах Беллы. Все вокруг начали с беспокойством переглядываться, но откуда-то спереди послышался веселый голос:

- Что, уже в штанишки наложили? Это наши истребители нас приветствуют! Добро пожаловать в ад, леди и джентльмены!

Ад оказался очень похожим на штат Невада – такое же желтое предзакатное небо, такой же пыльный ветер, такая же потрескавшаяся, давно не знавшая дождей земля под ногами.

На дорогу до Афганистана ушло целых два дня. Они пересаживались с одного самолета на другой и подолгу торчали на промежуточных базах. И теперь оглушенная и уставшая Белла выходила из самолета, пошатываясь и зевая.

Пахло мазутом, гарью и потом. Солнце спускалось за горизонт, на небе не было ни облачка. И несмотря на то, что была уже середина октября, воздух прогрелся почти до восьмидесяти градусов (прим. – двадцать шесть градусов по Цельсию).

Когда все покинули самолет, морпехи выстроились возле него, ожидая дальнейших приказаний. Ждать пришлось больше получаса. Нагруженная рюкзаком и амуницией Белла быстро вспотела - футболка прилипла к телу, а на лице выступила испарина.

Вокруг суетился обслуживающий персонал, вынося из самолета привезенные грузы. Если бы не колючая проволока повсюду и автоматы у половины персонала, можно было бы подумать, что это обычный аэропорт.

За наблюдательной вышкой Белла увидела горы, покрытые снежными шапками. Закатное солнце уже окрасило их вершины в розовый цвет, и Белла пожалела, что в руках у нее нет фотоаппарата.

Горы были совсем близко, и на их величественном фоне вертолеты и самолеты казались совсем маленькими, как будто игрушечными.

Покинув самолет, морпехи строем направились к серому зданию в стороне от взлетно-посадочных полос.

- О, свежее мясо! – закричал морпех из толпы «старичков», которая выстроилась в ожидании на взлетно-посадочной полосе.

Похоже, они направлялись домой: все морпехи были с вещами и в крайне приподнятом настроении.

- Эй, неудачники, мы едем домой трахать ваших жен! – выкрикнул еще один морпех, подкидывая вверх свою кепку.

- А пока вы тут торчали, мы ваших уже оттрахали! – прокричал в ответ кто-то из вновь прибывших.

- Молчать, тупые и еще тупее! – рявкнул сопровождавший их сержант, и притихшие морпехи направились на регистрацию.

Военная база «Баграм», расположенная недалеко от Кабула в провинции Парван, была похожа на небольшой город. На ней было все – магазины, кинотеатр, стадион и даже собственный Burger King.

Маленькая Америка посреди Афганистана.

За следующие десять дней вновь прибывшие прошли очередной медосмотр, получили на руки по мешочку лекарств для профилактики малярии, прослушали еще несколько тренингов и наделали кучу памятных фотографий для соцсетей.

Эммет с Беллой вместе сфотографировались у большого указателя с надписью на английском и пушту – «Кабул – 30 миль». За один день этот снимок набрал в Facebook 1500 лайков от морпехов из разных концов США.

Но больше ничего не происходило, и через три дня безделья ребята снова начали киснуть.

От нечего делать Эммет прибился к местной бейсбольной команде и даже сыграл с ними один матч, когда им наконец сообщили, что завтра они будут распределены по местам службы.

Когда сержант зачитывал, кто и в какое место отправится нести службу, Белла и Эммет даже дышать перестали.

- «Кэмп Феникс»! – объявил сержант. – Капрал Лукас Майерс, рядовой Эммет МакКарти!

- Где этот «Кэмп Феникс»? – спросил у Беллы озадаченный Эммет.

- Не знаю, – проговорила Белла, надеясь, что сержант сейчас назовет ее имя.

- Рядовой Томацу Сато, сержант Коул Симпсон, рядовой Изабелла Свон! – продолжил сержант, и сердце Беллы едва не выпрыгнуло из груди.

- Эммет! – радостно толкнула она в бок стоящего рядом с ней друга. – Мы будем служить на одной базе!

Как выяснила Белла, «Кэмп Феникс» был небольшой военной базой в провинции Гильменд недалеко от границы с Пакистаном. Об этой базе Белла никогда ничего не слышала и мечтала поскорее увидеть место, где ей предстоит служить как минимум до следующего Рождества. Сначала их на «Геркулесе»(7) доставили в «Кэмп Бастион» (8) вместе с какими-то грузами и оставили дожидаться ближайшей колонны из «Кэмп Феникса».

«Кэмп Бастион» был опорной базой англичан в провинции Гильменд, хотя и американские военные пользовались ею как перевалочным пунктом вполне свободно, тем более что рядом было немало американских баз.

База англичан была почти такой же огромной, как «Баграм». Но в отличие от «Баграма» интернет здесь был уже только в специальных комнатах для связи с родными, еда в столовой стала менее разнообразной, а душем можно было пользоваться вместо десяти минут только пять. Гильменд страдал от недостатка воды сильнее, чем другие афганские провинции.

- Микки Маус! – встретил Эммета в дверях столовой английский капрал, а затем посмотрел на Беллу. – И Минни Маус!

- Гарри Поттер! – весело откликнулся Эммет и посмотрел на рядового-девушку, стоящую рядом с капралом. – И Гермиона!

Все четверо рассмеялись, и Эм с Беллой прошли к другим морпехам в столовой.

- Забавные они, эти англичане, – хмыкнул Эммет. – Только очень уж они наш язык коверкают.

Белла улыбнулась: она была уверена, что англичане то же самое говорят об американцах.

- Иззи, а это правда, что как раз тут все время идут бои с талибами? – спросил за завтраком Эммет.

- Да, – кивнула Белла. – Гильменд и Кандагар – самые беспокойные провинции в Афганистане. Видимо поэтому тут и понадобились резервисты. А ты уже мечтаешь заслужить лучшего жеребца из дедушкиной конюшни?

- Само собой. Я даже имя ему придумал, – улыбнулся Эммет. – Кувшиноголовый. Надеюсь, колонна скоро приедет. Надоело уже болтаться без дела.

Колонна из «Кэмп Феникса» прибыла в «Кэмп Бастион» утром следующего дня. Через три часа она должна была отправиться назад, забрав боеприпасы, медикаменты, провиант и новобранцев.

Взяв вещи, Эммет, Белла и другие морпехи вышли во двор, где происходила погрузка.

- Фидо! – вдруг раздался позади них женский крик.

Белла повернулась и увидела блондинку с сержантскими нашивками, которая, надрываясь, тащила огромную коробку к накрытому тентом грузовику.

- Фидо! – снова закричала она, сердито сверкая глазами. – Иди сюда и возьми у меня эту коробку!

Не понимая, как собака может взять у нее коробку, Белла с удивлением посмотрела на блондинку, а Эммет уже подскочил к ней и произнес:

- Я донесу это куда следует, сержант... – он посмотрел на ее грудь чуть дольше, чем нужно было для прочтения фамилии. – Хейл.

- Спасибо, рядовой... – сержант Хейл тоже задержала взгляд на его широкой груди. – МакКарти.

Вместе они закинули коробку в кузов, и блондинка с видом фурии повернулась к закрепляющему тент черноволосому морпеху:

- Когда тебе отдают приказ, положено его выполнять!

- А разве вы отдавали мне приказ, сержант Хейл? – белозубо улыбнулся черноволосый капрал. – Я слышал, вы звали какого-то пса по кличке Фидо. Видимо, он не понял вашу команду.

- Хватит придуриваться, Блэк! – прошипела рассерженная блондинка. – Ты – сын Черного Пса, но я сержант, а ты – капрал, и ты не имеешь права...

Свою гневную отповедь она не закончила, потому что сзади к ней подошел штаб-сержант и с ухмылкой поинтересовался:

- Зачем вам целая коробка шампуня, сержант Хейл?

- Чтобы мыть голову, сержант Уитлок, – фыркнула сержант Хейл. – В отличие от ваших бойцов я не собираюсь вонять так, что мухи рядом с вами дохнут.

- Вы тратите воды столько же, сколько весь остальной взвод, – произнес Уитлок с самым серьезным видом. – В условиях дефицита воды приказываю вам в двухдневный срок подстричь волосы на голове до длины в половину дюйма (прим. – 1,2 см).

- Что? – сержант Хейл застыла, как громом пораженная. – Вы это серьезно?

- Абсолютно, – с каменным лицом сказал штаб-сержант. – Воды мало, а если вы не будете мыть голову, у вас заведутся вши. Так что стрижка под ноль – единственный выход, сержант Хейл. Капитан Брендон подтвердит, что такова рекомендация наших медиков. Вы же видите, новобранцы уже стригутся в соответствии с новыми правилами, – показал он на коротко подстриженную Беллу.

Драка с Викторией научила ее тому, что длинные волосы на войне - лишний риск. Поэтому несмотря на вздохи Рене, перед отъездом она вновь обстригла отросшие волосы до прежних двух дюймов (прим. - около пяти сантиметров). И судя по всему, не зря.

Черноволосый капрал уже едва сдерживался, чтобы не захохотать в голос, слушая спор двух сержантов.

- Я подчинюсь приказу, – проговорила сержант Хейл с плотно сжатыми губами. – Но это беспредел!

Тут суровый штаб-сержант уже сам не сдержался и со смехом произнес:

- Не нужно таких жертв, сержант Хейл. Это была шутка. Ваши золотые волосы – такое же национальное достояние, как золото «Форт Нокса» (9).

Сержант Хейл вспыхнула и сердито бросила:

- Это не смешная шутка, сержант Уитлок.

Возмущенная, она забралась в «Хамви» (10), не обращая внимания на смех вокруг.

Штаб-сержант посмотрел на новобранцев и крикнул:

- Блэк, разместить вновь прибывших. Колонна отправляется через двадцать минут. Через час мы должны пересечь первый блокпост, иначе конвой будет долго трахать нам мозги.

- Понял, сэр, – откликнулся капрал и подошел к новичкам.

- За мной, – позвал он новобранцев, и морпехи тут же один за другим стали размещаться в автомобилях, которые под конвоем должны были отправиться в «Кэмп Феникс».

Через двадцать минут колонна покинула пределы «Кэмп Бастиона» и углубилась в покрытые жухлой растительностью малонаселенные районы Афганистана. Именно здесь шли самые жестокие бои с талибами и после них в местных уездах не осталось практически ничего целого. Выбоины от взрывов на дорогах были закиданы камнями и соломой, дыры в стенах наспех замазаны, а в мечети, которую Белла увидела на фоне солнца, один из минаретов был наполовину обрушен. То ли военные действия прошли здесь совсем недавно, то ли никто даже не думал ничего восстанавливать. Но выглядело все это более чем печально.

Белла и Эммет ехали в «Хамви» вместе с капралом Блэком и его бойцами – пулеметчиком младшим капралом Джаредом Кэмероном и стрелком рядовым Эриком Йорком. Йорк постоянно вертелся и нервно поглядывал в узкое, покрытое пылью окошко, как будто ожидая атаки с минуты на минуту.

- Йорк, хватит срать кирпичами, – шикнул на него Блэк. – Нет здесь талибов. Мы их так отымели, что они еще долго не поднимутся.

- На дорогах мины могут быть... – проговорил Йорк, вцепившись в винтовку потными пальцами.

- Тут саперы каждый дюйм проверили, – заявил Кэмерон. – Но ты прав, Йорк, в этой пустыне есть чего бояться и кроме талибов.

- А кого тут еще надо бояться? – спросил нервно Йорк.

- Джиннов, – ответил Кэмерон с лукавой улыбкой.

- Джиннов? – изумился Йорк. – Это ведь такие синие духи из лампы, которые исполняют желания? А их-то с какой стати надо бояться? Да и вообще это всего лишь сказка.

- Сказка, говоришь? Ты у местных спроси, сказка это или нет, – произнес Кэмерон. – Только не удивляйся, что при слове «джинн» они начнут так же срать кирпичами, как ты сейчас. Джинны – это существа, созданные Аллахом из чистого пламени. Они живут параллельно с людьми, но люди не могут их видеть. Они были созданы до сотворения людей и обладают огромным могуществом. И да, Йорк, они исполняют желания, если человек получит над ними власть, но всегда обращают его желания против него. Они играют с людьми, похищают их и сводят с ума. Если встретишь джинна, ты обречен, Йорк.

- Джаред, заканчивай пересказывать этому идиоту «Исполнителя желаний», – засмеялся капрал Блэк, увидев, что Йорк стал бледным как мел, а глаза его остекленели. – Его задница сейчас не выдержит, а нам еще несколько часов вместе ехать и хрен проветришь.

- Между прочим, Джейк, ты сам говорил, что духи существуют, – ухмыльнулся Джаред.

- Конечно, существуют. Перед этой командировкой отец даже возил меня в резервацию к шаману, – сообщил капрал Блэк и тут насторожился, бросив взгляд за окно. – Не останавливается.

- Что? – вздрогнул Йорк.

Белла повернулась и посмотрела в окошко. Поднимая клубы пыли, по обочине мимо колонны ехал легковой автомобиль, не сбавляя скорость и не собираясь сворачивать.

- Это смертник? – тут же пробормотал Йорк.

- Конвой разберется, – хмыкнул капрал Блэк, но расслабленность с его лица исчезла.

Белла знала, что местные не имеют права приближаться к движущейся колонне. Встречные машины должны съехать на обочину, и никто не имеет права колонну обгонять.

От продолжающей движение колонны отделился «Хамви» конвоя и преградил дорогу подозрительной легковушке. Старый раздолбанный автомобиль тут же остановился. Солдаты конвоя окружили машину. Дверь с водительской стороны распахнулась и из нее вышел мужчина, который стал что-то говорить солдатам, отчаянно жестикулируя. Один из конвойных двинулся к машине, но мужчина вдруг кинулся на него и схватил за руку. Солдат отшвырнул его, ударив прикладом по лицу, но афганец снова бросился на него. Ситуация явно накалялась.

- Что за хрень у них там происходит? – хмыкнул Кэмерон.

Тут открылась дверь с заднего сидения и на улицу вышла женщина в синей парандже.

При ее появлении мужчина, лежащий на земле после очередного удара прикладом, вскочил и бросился к ней, пытаясь закрыть ее от подходящих к ней конвойных.

Но мощный удар одного из солдат снова отбросил его на землю, а двое других направились к женщине. Она тут же упала на колени, прижав руки к груди. Один конвойный навел на нее винтовку, а второй крепко схватил ее и стал стаскивать с нее паранджу. Женщина начала неистово вырываться и кричать, но солдат невозмутимо продолжал обыск.

- Это надо остановить! – воскликнула, вскочив, Белла.

- Рядовой Свон, сядь на место! – сказал строго капрал Блэк. – Ребята просто делают свою работу. Эти местные нарушили режим, обгоняя колонну. Ее муж напал на конвойных, а она отказалась снять паранджу сама. Под ней ведь может быть что угодно. Так что пусть теперь не жалуются.

Опустившись на сидение, Белла с дрожью смотрела на то, что делали конвойные. Да, это был самый обычный досмотр на предмет наличия взрывчатки и боеприпасов, которые нередко крепились под просторной паранджой на теле женщины. Но для афганки, судя по ее одежде исповедующей строгий ислам, это было практически изнасилование.

Именно об этом и говорила ей Двуликая. Вот где необходимы женщины-морпехи.

Наконец досмотр закончился, и конвойные, бросив рыдающую женщину сидящей на земле, направились к своей машине. Мужчина, хромая, кинулся к жене и, ползая, стал собирать ее разбросанные вещи.

Уезжая, конвойные направили на них закрепленный на крыше «Хамви» пулемет.

Афганцы, дрожа и стоя на коленях, подняли руки.

Белла отвернулась.

Она тут же вспомнила торговца на тренинге, лавку которого разгромили придурки-резервисты. «Я бы лучше пошел к талибам, чем к ним».

Эти двое кровью подписались бы под его словами.

Больше не встретив никаких преград на своем пути, колонна прошла четыре блокпоста и, наконец, спустя четыре часа достигла «Кэмп Феникса».

Жадным взглядом новобранцы рассматривали свое будущее место службы в лучах стоящего в зените солнца, и картина им предстала совсем нерадостная.

- Да, это совсем не Баграм, – протянул Эммет разочарованно. – И даже не «Кэмп Бастион».

- Это вы еще наш наблюдательный пункт триста два не видели, – вздохнул рядовой Йорк. – По сравнению с ним тут просто Хилтон.

«Кэмп Феникс» больше напоминал не военную базу, а небольшой кемпинг, причем не самого высокого класса.

База представляла собой россыпь пыльных серых временных построек и бараков, возле которых стояла замызганная военная техника. У въезда торчала блеклая табличка с названием базы и стоял, накренившись от ветра, флагшток с потрепанным американским флагом.

По обочине дороги гуляла коза, флегматично наблюдая за подъезжающей колонной.

За свалкой мешков и каменных блоков, поверх которых была натянута колючая проволока, загорали на раскладных стульчиках три полуголых морпеха. Один из них, почесав живот, швырнул что-то вьющейся у его ног облезлой собаке.

Несколько морпехов в полной амуниции вышли навстречу колонне, еще двое стояли на крыше ближайшей постройки, которая, видимо, играла роль наблюдательной вышки.

Среди бараков промелькнуло еще несколько человек, но жизнь в «Кэмп Фениксе» ключом явно не била. Только разносился над базой громкий матерный рэп то ли Джей Зи, то ли какого-то его коллеги.

Белла вздохнула – ничего более удручающего она в своей жизни еще не видела.

Но все стало еще хуже, когда выходя из «Хамви», рядовой Изабелла Свон тут же влипла правой ногой в кучу дерьма.

Стоящий рядом морпех громко заржал, но его осадил сердитый резкий голос:

- Милье, отставить ржание. Ты ржешь, как тот гребаный ишак, который наложил эту кучу!

У Беллы сразу же потемнело в глазах.

Она узнала этот ехидный, с легкой хрипотцой голос.

О нет, только не это.

Только не он!

Белла медленно подняла голову и увидела прямо перед собой зеленые глаза с янтарной короной вокруг зрачка.

Лейтенант Эдвард Каллен посмотрел на нее и громко произнес:

- Твою мать!

(1) Need for Speed (рус. Жажда скорости)— серия гоночных видеоигр.

(2) Guitar Hero — музыкальная игра для игровой консоли Sony PlayStation 2. Суть игры заключается в симуляции исполнения на электрогитаре музыкальной композиции, для чего используется специальный гитарный контроллер, внешне похожий на уменьшенную гитару.

(3) «Дружественный огонь» – случайный огонь по своим или по солдатам союзника.

(4) Headshot – выстрел в голову в компьютерных играх, за который игрок получает больше очков.

(5) Баграм – американская авиабаза, в 60 километрах к северо-западу от Кабула в афганской провинции Парван.

(6) Аспен – горнолыжный курорт в США в штате Колорадо.

(7) Lockheed C-130 Hercules — военно-транспортный самолёт средней и большой дальности. Основной военно-транспортный самолет США и стран НАТО.

(8) Кэмп Бастион – военная база Великобритании в провинции Гильменд, построена в 2006 г.

(9) Форт Нокс (англ. Fort Knox) — военная база США, на которой расположено cуществующее с 1936 года хранилище золотых запасов США, где находится 4176 тонн золота в слитках.

(10) «Хамви» – HMMWV (сокращение от англ. High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle — «высокомобильное многоцелевое колёсное транспортное средство», Humvee, Хамви) — американский армейский вездеход, стоящий на вооружении множества стран мира.


	31. Chapter 31

Это сон.  
Страшный сон.  
Просыпайся, Белла!  
Проснись сейчас же!  
Подъем!

- Вы так и будете стоять в куче дерьма, рядовой Свон? – осведомился лейтенант Каллен. – Проникаетесь духом Афганистана?

Сбросив оцепенение, Белла принялась суетливо вытирать ботинок о бетонную балку, едва не плача от отчаянья.  
Ну почему? Почему ей всегда так не везет?  
- А теперь забирайтесь в «Хамви», рядовой Свон, и отправляйтесь обратно в «Кэмп Бастион», – сказал лейтенант Каллен. – Вакансия принцессы у нас уже закрыта.

Собравшись с силами, Белла подняла голову и посмотрела в лицо своему кошмару.  
За прошедшие полгода лейтенант Каллен заметно изменился, и не в лучшую сторону. Его зеленые глаза выглядели мутными и красными, словно он не спал несколько дней, подбородок покрывала неухоженная щетина, а обгоревшая кожа на носу сильно шелушилась и облезала.  
Выглядел он как больной, потрепанный скунс, поднявший хвост для химической атаки.

- Лейтенант Каллен... Сэр... – Белла сама не узнала своего голоса, настолько тихо и дребезжаще он прозвучал. – Я буду служить не в вашем взводе.  
- Слава Аллаху, – ехидно произнес Каллен. – Моему взводу уже достаточно одного оружия массового невезения.  
Догадавшись, что он имеет в виду Йорка, Белла вспыхнула. Как можно сравнивать ее с этим нытиком?  
- Если к этому приложил руку мой отец, он зашел уже слишком далеко, – сказал со злостью лейтенант. – От многократного повторения шутка перестает быть смешной. Ему следовало остановиться на вручении вам эмблемы Корпуса.

Белла в недоумении посмотрела на него.  
- Ваш отец здесь не причем, сэр, – возразила Белла.  
- Разумеется, не причем, – язвительно усмехнулся Каллен. – То есть он просто так преследовал меня вашими фотографиями, и на одной базе со мной вы оказались совершенно случайно?  
- Конечно, случайно! – воскликнула Белла.  
Да если бы она только знала, что в «Фениксе» служит лейтенант Каллен, она на коленях бы вымолила себе перевод на другую базу.  
- Без посторонней помощи сопливую школьницу в Афганистан никогда бы не призвали, – заявил Каллен. – Впрочем, вы скоро сами отсюда сбежите, рядовой Свон. Здесь никто вам, как в депо, сопли подтирать не будет, и вы скоро в них утонете.

После этих обидных слов он достал из кармана баночку с маскировочной краской и, прикоснувшись ко лбу девушки, что-то нарисовал на нем пальцем.  
В недоумении Белла скосила глаза в боковое зеркало «Хамви» и увидела, что Каллен изобразил у нее на лбу крестик в кружочке – такой, какой рисуют, чтобы обозначить цель.

- Ты что это делаешь, Эл Ти (1)? – послышался рядом удивленный женский голос.  
Повернувшись, Белла увидела невысокую стройную девушку в форме медицинского корпуса ВМФ (2), с коротко подстриженными, слегка взъерошенными, как у воробушка, темными волосами.  
Каллен невозмутимо посмотрел на нее, затем с непонятной многозначительностью подмигнул Белле и произнес:  
- Я же чокнутый. Мне все можно.

Сказав это, он вытянулся по струнке и во все горло запел, как на построении:

- Who's that riding in the sun?  
Who's the man with the itchy gun?  
Who's the man who kills for fun?  
Psycho Dad! Psycho Dad! Psycho Dad!

He sleeps with a gun  
but he loves his daughter  
Killed his wife 'cos she was a bitch.  
Psycho Dad! Psycho Dad! Psycho Dad!

Кто там едет в лучах солнца?  
Кто тот человек с горящим ружьем?  
Кто тот человек, который убивает ради забавы?  
Папа – псих! Папа – псих! Папа – псих!

Он спит с ружьем  
Но он любит свою дочь  
Он убил свою жену, потому что она была сукой.  
Папа – псих! Папа – псих! Папа – псих!

Белла тут же узнала этот бредовый текст. Это была слегка переделанная песня из старого сериала «Женаты, с детьми», которую любил напевать Чарли, когда ему хотелось разозлить Рене. Но девушка-медик этой песни не знала, и ее глаза медленно поползли на лоб.

Продолжая распевать свою злобную песню, лейтенант направился к баракам, а капитан, фамилия которой, судя по нашивке была Брендон, в изумлении произнесла:  
- Черт. Это странно даже для него...

Лицо девушки показалось Белле очень знакомым, и спустя несколько секунд в ее памяти всплыли обстоятельства их предыдущей встречи.  
- Элис? – обратилась Белла к капитану Брендон, и та с удивлением на нее посмотрела. – Я – рядовой Изабелла Свон. Мы виделись в «Пэррис-Айленде», когда я повредила ногу на тренировке.  
В глазах Элис промелькнуло узнавание, и она радостно улыбнулась:  
- Точно! Частичный разрыв связок коленного сустава! Надо же, какое совпадение!  
«Да уж. Совпадение, так совпадение», – вспомнила Белла про лейтенанта Каллена.

- Ты, наверное, к Гаррету? – весело осведомилась Элис.  
- К Гаррету? – переспросила Белла.  
- К сержанту Гаррету Стивенсу. Он командир отделения материального обеспечения, – сообщила Элис. – Не волнуйся. Он отличный парень. Раз он за тобой не пришел, я тебя к нему отведу. Мне как раз по пути. Идем.  
Белла пошла вслед за Элис, помахав рукой Эммету, который вместе с другими пехотинцами слушал инструктаж штаб-сержанта Уитлока.

Элис забрала из грузовика две коробки, и девушки направились вперед между бараками, перешагивая через провода и разводя руками сохнущее на веревках белье.  
- Это женская казарма, – показала она на один из бараков под номером восемнадцать. – Ты будешь спать тут. А здесь находится штаб роты...

- Капитан Брендон, – послышался рядом голос лейтенанта Каллена. – Что тут происходит?  
- Я показываю базу рядовому Свон, – ответила Элис.  
- Здесь нечего показывать, – сказал Каллен и, взглянув на Беллу с ухмылкой, махнул рукой направо в сторону казармы. – Спать здесь, – затем налево в сторону столовой. – Жрать здесь, – и потом прямо – туда, где стоял небольшой барак с несколькими дверьми. – Срать здесь. Экскурсия окончена. Капитан Брендон идет со мной.  
- Я хотела отвести рядового Свон к сержанту Стивенсу, – проговорила Элис. – Он почему-то не вышел встречать колонну.  
- Рядовой Свон сама найдет дорогу, – бросил Каллен. – Приехал этот чертов психолог. Наследный принц приказал офицерскому и сержантскому составу явиться в штаб.  
- И медикам тоже? – спросила Элис.  
- И медикам тоже, – кивнул Каллен. – Вместо того, чтобы выследить эту сволочь, мы будем слушать доклад о том, как противостоять психическим атакам диверсантов. А пока мы занимаемся этой трепотней, эта тварь выслеживает новую жертву.

Элис взъерошила рукой волосы. Улыбка с ее лица исчезла.  
- Я приду, лейтенант, – сказала она. – Но сначала занесу лекарства в медотсек, – она показала ему две коробки, которые держала в руках.  
- Хорошо, – согласился мрачный Каллен. – Через пять минут явиться в штаб.  
- Поняла, Эл Ти, – сказала Элис, и когда Каллен ушел, проговорила:  
- Идем. Медотсек как раз рядом с арсеналом.

Белла пошла вслед за ней, и Элис, заметив ее вопросительный взгляд, произнесла:  
- У нас завелся Джуба.  
- Джуба? – удивилась Белла. – Он разве не в Ираке?

Джуба был кошмаром американских военных, проходящих службу в Ираке. В 2005-2006 годах этот снайпер, по разным данным, убил от нескольких десятков до сотен американских военнослужащих в Багдаде и его окрестностях.  
Он не боялся атаковать даже группу военных, видимо, получая удовольствие от ужаса стоящих рядом морпехов, когда их товарищ падал замертво на полуслове.  
Часть своих «подвигов во имя Аллаха» этот снайпер записывал на видео и выкладывал в интернет, благодаря чему обрел фантастическую популярность среди врагов Америки. Стрелял он всегда один раз и ни разу не раскрыл своего местонахождения. Именно на примере этого полумифического персонажа Улей знакомил ее с работой снайперов-диверсантов в городских условиях, поэтому о Джубе и его методах работы Белла знала почти все.

- Не сам Джуба, конечно, а его последователь, – сказала Элис со вздохом. – Но нам от этого не легче. Две недели назад он застрелил сержанта из нашего взвода, а вчера видео появилось в сети.

Элис показала на стену штабного барака, на которой висела фотография улыбающегося молодого сержанта. Лицо его было покрыто забавными веснушками. Под фотографией стояли зажженные свечи.  
- Джек был отличным парнем... – глухо сказала Элис. – Видео пытались удалить, но оно разошлось по всему интернету в считанные минуты. Не знаю, как его семья это переживет...

По спине Беллы побежали мурашки. Ей не хотелось даже думать, каково родителям увидеть смерть собственного сына и восторженные отклики фанатов стрелка в комментариях к чудовищному видео. А число фанатов у того же Джубы исчислялось сотнями тысяч.  
- А отследить, откуда опубликовали видео, нельзя? – спросила Белла.  
- Не знаю, – пожала плечами Элис. – Но раз это уже его третья жертва за два месяца, а он все еще не пойман, значит, по сети его выследить не получилось.

Белла тут же подумала, что если погибший сержант служил во взводе лейтенанта Каллена, его психоз вполне можно понять.

- Морпехи уже боятся ходить по улицам, – произнесла Элис. – Никто не хочет быть следующим.  
- Страх – это главное оружие террориста, – сказала Белла, и Элис невесело хмыкнула:  
- Думаю, как раз это мы сейчас и услышим от психолога.

Через несколько минут они вместе подошли к складскому помещению, которое видимо и было арсеналом. Белла с волнением ждала знакомства со своим будущим командиром.  
- Гаррет! – звонко поприветствовала Элис парня, который выскочил из арсенала и стремглав куда-то побежал. – Эй, Гаррет! Что случилось?

Парень тут же остановился и повернулся к ним. Будущему командиру Беллы было около тридцати лет, но глаза его смотрели по-юношески задорно, а морщинки в уголках глаз и рта ясно говорили о том, что сержант Стивенс чаще улыбался, чем хмурился.  
Но сейчас на его подвижном лице читалось явное беспокойство. Почесав ежик темных волос на голове, он озабоченно произнес:  
- У меня на складе завелась змея. Эта сволочь выползла из-за подъемника и чуть меня не укусила.  
Тут он наконец заметил Беллу, и Элис сразу сообщила:  
- Гаррет, к тебе прибыл рядовой.  
- Рядовой первого класса Изабелла Свон, сэр, – представилась Белла.  
- Учет боеприпасов? – уточнил Гаррет деловито.  
- Да, сэр, – кивнула Белла.  
- Пулями будешь заниматься, – сказал Гаррет. – Змей ловить умеешь, рядовой Свон?  
- Нет, сэр, – ответила Белла.  
- Значит, будешь учиться. Это одна из важных составляющих нашей работы, – заявил Гаррет, протягивая Белле полотняный мешок. – За мной, рядовой Свон!

- Удачи! – засмеялась Элис, помахав им рукой. – Если вас покусают, вы знаете, где меня найти!

- Главное в ловле змей – скорость, – произнес Гаррет, бесшумно передвигаясь по полутемному прохладному складу и по-звериному ловко лавируя между стеллажами и ящиками. В руках у него была длинная палка с расщепом на конце. – И внезапность нападения. Мешок готов?  
- Да, сэр, – шепотом ответила Белла, крадучись за ним.

Гаррет вдруг молниеносно прыгнул в угол и крикнул:  
- Сюда!  
Подскочившая Белла увидела, что в углу между стеллажами сержант Стивенс расщепом придавил к полу голову крупной светло-коричневой змеи. Змея извивалась и пыталась вырваться, но Гаррет крепко прижал ее ботинком, не давая пленнице вертеть головой.  
- Почти пять футов (прим. – 1,5 метра), вот это зверюга, – восхищенно произнес он, поднимая змею за шею в воздух и держа ее на вытянутой руке, не позволяя ей обвиться вокруг предплечья. – Раскрой мешок! – крикнул он Белле.  
Девушка рывком распахнула полотняный мешок. Сжав шею змеи у самой головы, Гаррет хвостом вниз опустил чешуйчатую во временное пристанище и, быстро затолкнув в него ее голову, крепко завязал тесемки.  
- Бинго! – воскликнул он, забирая добычу у Беллы.  
Рядовой Свон заворожено смотрела на дергающийся мешок в его руках.

- Идем, – позвал девушку за собой сержант Стивенс. – Поработаем добрыми гринписовцами.  
Вместе они подошли к ограждению из колючей проволоки. С шутливым пафосом сержант Стивенс воздел вверх руки с мешком и перебросил его через ограду, где его тут же поймал мальчишка из местных лет десяти на вид.

- Освободи эту божью тварь где-нибудь подальше от нашей базы, Садри, – попросил он мальчика.  
- Сделаю, саиб (3), – по-английски ответил парень.  
- Держи, – Гаррет кинул мальчику пачку ирисок. – Это тебе и твоим братьям.  
- Спасибо, саиб! – воскликнул мальчик и побежал прочь по пыльной дороге к своему велосипеду.  
- Сын местного полицейского, – объяснил Гаррет. – Учу его английскому в свободное время, а он меня – всяким местным премудростям. Ловле змей тоже он меня научил.  
Белла улыбнулась – в отличие от многих Гаррет относился к местным с уважением, и это вызывало у нее симпатию. Как и его веселый нрав без претензий на дешевую крутизну. Элис была права – сержант Стивенс показался ей отличным парнем.

- Рядовой Свон, если не секрет, а что означает этот крест у тебя на лбу? – поинтересовался Гаррет, когда они возвращались обратно к арсеналу. – Это какой-то оккультный символ?  
Белла тут же поняла, что увлекшись сначала разговорами с Элис, а потом ловлей змей, она так и не смыла со лба художества лейтенанта Каллена.  
- Нет, сэр, – ответила она, краснея. – Просто неудачная шутка.  
- Судя по всему, кто-то выбрал тебя своей мишенью, рядовой Свон, – хмыкнул с иронией Гаррет. – Это метка для Купидона или для снайпера?  
- Для снайпера, – вздохнула Белла, размазывая краску по лбу.  
Судя по всему, воевать ей здесь придется не только с талибами.

После охоты на змей Гаррет отпустил Беллу отдохнуть и освоиться на новом месте.  
Забросив вещи в казарму, где ей как новичку досталась койка на втором ярусе под капающим кондиционером, Белла тут же отправилась стоять в очереди за спутниковым телефоном.

Другой связи с «большой землей» на базе не было, поэтому созваниваться с родными у обитателей «Кэмп Феникса» получалось крайне редко. А на дальних наблюдательных пунктах морпехи могли и вовсе неделями жить без общения с домом.

Проведя на базе несколько часов, девушка поняла, что ее первое впечатление о новом месте службы было ошибочным.  
База оказалась намного больше, чем это выглядело из окна «Хамви». Бараки с узкими проходами между ними вместе с полигоном и различными техническими сооружениями занимали территорию в несколько бейсбольных полей. И каждый барак был до отказа забит людьми.

Рота «Браво» третьей дивизии морской пехоты США, размещенная на передовой оперативной базе «Феникс», состояла из 192 морпехов. Но кроме собственно трех взводов стрелков и одного взвода оружейной поддержки на базе проживало несколько десятков военных и гражданских специалистов: повара, связисты, оружейные техники, механики, переводчики, медики, саперы и многие другие.  
Днем все они сидели в бараках и напряженно работали, а к семи-восьми вечера, наконец, выбирались на воздух и занимались личными делами – играли в бейсбол и баскетбол, писали письма родным, стирали белье, смотрели телевизор в комнате отдыха и просто общались друг с другом.

Но вся эта бурная жизнь происходила под покровом ночной темноты, разгоняемой рассеянным светом прожекторов. Ночь опустилась на базу стремительно: уже в шесть начало смеркаться, а к семи вокруг как будто разлили чернила. Освещенная прожекторами база, находящаяся вдали от населенных пунктов, как будто плыла в черном безвоздушном пространстве. От этой изолированности Белле поначалу стало не по себе, но слыша веселый смех вокруг, она приободрилась и пошла дальше.

Вместе с темнотой на базу пришла вечерняя прохлада, и Белла даже накинула на футболку форменную куртку, а какой-то любитель жары уже тащил под тент тепловую пушку.

Когда Белла шла к палатке, где можно было получить на руки спутниковый телефон, она увидела, как толпа морпехов играла в «Правду или желание», и один из них уже подпрыгивал на четвереньках, громко выкрикивая «Я – маленькая пони».  
- Иди к нам, рядовой Свон! – весело крикнул ехавший с ней вместе в «Хамви» младший капрал Кэмерон, который был среди игроков. – У нас есть к тебе куча вопросов!  
- И куча желаний! – прокричал другой морпех, вызвав у товарищей взрыв хохота.  
- Потом, ребята, – пообещала им Белла. – Мне надо позвонить домой.  
- Слушай, твои родители не могут позвонить моей матери в Орегон и сказать, что со мной все в порядке? – догнал ее рыжий парень. – Я просто весь лимит звонков исчерпал, а пока письмо довезут, она уже там с ума сойдет.  
- Конечно, – улыбнулась Белла и записала на бумажке телефон матери пехотинца. – Тебя как зовут?  
- Рендал, – ответил парень. – Рядовой Рендал Смарт. Спасибо!  
- Сочтемся, – улыбнулась Белла. – В следующий раз ты моим позвонишь.

До Беллы очередь к телефону дошла только через полчаса: желающих позвонить домой под тентом собралось немало. Десяток морпехов стояли перед Беллой, и еще десяток после нее. И каждому на разговор выделялось всего несколько минут. Но все старались, надавив званием и авторитетом, задержаться у аппарата как можно дольше.  
Громоздкая трубка спутникового телефона напоминала древние мобильники, один из которых до сих пор валялся у Чарли в кладовке. Уединиться для разговора можно было в отдельной кабинке, но двери в ней не было, поэтому за спиной говорившего постоянно толклись нетерпеливые сослуживцы.  
Наконец Белла получила в руки заветную трубку и быстро набрала домашний номер. Зайдя в кабинку, она забилась в угол, пытаясь скрыться от посторонних глаз. Она не привыкла говорить при всех на личные темы. Но кто-то все равно уже топтался у нее за спиной.  
И когда в трубке послышался голос Чарли, у нее вдруг комок встал в горле, мешая ей говорить.  
- Алло! – произнес Чарли и с надеждой спросил: – Белла? Белла, это ты?  
Комок стал еще больше, но Белла все же смогла заговорить:  
- Папа, это я. Я на месте. Все в порядке.  
- Ты уже на базе, на которой будешь служить? – спросил Чарли поспешно, как будто опасаясь, что связь в любой момент прервется.  
- Да. Я уже познакомилась со своим командиром, – сообщила Белла. – Он вроде бы хороший человек. Думаю, мы сработаемся.  
- Эммет с тобой? – услышала Белла в трубке тонкий дрожащий голос Рене. Похоже, она снова плакала.  
- Да, со мной, – успокоила ее Белла. – Мы будем служить здесь вместе.  
- Слава Богу, – воскликнула Рене. – Белла, не пей местную воду, только привозную. Я прочитала в интернете, что там эпидемия холеры!  
- Не волнуйся, здесь строго за этим следят, – сказала Белла и быстро сменила тему. – Как там Бенни?

Но услышать рассказ о жизни брата у нее уже не получилось, потому что над ухом послышался насмешливый голос:  
- Только приехала на базу и уже повисла на телефоне. Может, ты еще и шмотки с подругой обсудишь, рядовой Свон?  
Белла повернулась и увидела того капрала по фамилии Милье, который ржал над ней, когда она наступила ногой в ишачью лепешку.  
- Старшим по званию уступать надо, – ухмыльнулся он, протягивая руку к телефону, но его вдруг остановил голос лейтенанта Каллена:  
- Это ты правильно сказал, капрал. Так что вставай в конец очереди.  
Оглянувшись, капрал Милье увидел за собой лейтенанта и двух сержантов, после чего, поджав хвост, сразу удалился.  
- Спасибо, сэр, – удивленно проговорила Белла, не ожидавшая помощи от Каллена.  
- За что? – хмыкнул лейтенант. – Отдайте телефон, рядовой Свон. Ваше время вышло. А старшим уступать надо.  
Да, зря она приписала Каллену внезапное рыцарство... Впрочем, он действительно был лейтенантом, а она всего лишь рядовым.

- Белла, у тебя все в порядке? – спросил Чарли, когда она снова поднесла к уху трубку.  
- Да. Все хорошо, – заверила его Белла и тут вспомнила обещание, данное рядовому Смарту. – Папа, позвони в Орегон по этому номеру, – она быстро продиктовала отцу телефон нового знакомого. – Скажи миссис Смарт, что с ее сыном Рендалом все в порядке, и он не может ей позвонить, потому что исчерпал лимит.  
- Вы тоже скоро лимит исчерпаете, если будете работать диджеем на радио и передавать приветы всей Америке, – пробурчал сзади лейтенант Каллен.  
- Все. Пока. Позвоню как смогу, – быстро выпалила Белла, опасаясь, что Каллен сейчас вырвет у нее телефон, и она не успеет попрощаться. – Я люблю вас!  
- И мы любим тебя, дорогая, – с тревогой в голосе ответил Чарли, и сердце Беллы сжалось.  
С горечью она отключила телефон и покорно передала трубку лейтенанту Каллену.

- Спасибо, что не час, – бросил в ее сторону Каллен, набирая номер.  
Белла ничего не ответила ему и вышла на улицу, где сев на скамейку, стала вытряхивать из ботинок набившийся в них песок. И через несколько секунд она сквозь тонкую стенку услышала громкий голос лейтенанта Каллена:  
- Дай мне поговорить с Карли! Я просто хочу поздравить свою дочь с днем рождения… Я знаю, что неделю назад! Но я только сегодня вернулся с наблюдательного пункта, где торчал месяц, а там связи нет совсем… Я не понимаю, тебе просто лень передать ей трубку?.. Что значит, она с отцом? Это я ее отец. И никакого другого отца у нее не будет… Какого черта ты постоянно игнорируешь мое законное право на общение с ней?.. Мне ничего от тебя не надо, просто дай мне поздравить дочь!.. Не вешай трубку! Не смей вешать трубку! Твою мать!

Белла вздохнула. Отношения с бывшей женой у лейтенанта Каллена явно не стали лучше...  
Через минуту Каллен как ошпаренный выскочил в коридор. Окажись сейчас перед ним его бывшая жена, он бы точно убил ее, как в той песне, которую он спел днем при встрече.

- Лейтенант Каллен, вижу, у вас проблемы не только со снайпером, – произнесла вышедшая вслед за ним ослепительная блондинка с красивыми миндалевидными глазами. – Я могла бы вам помочь...  
- Если в семейной психологии вы разбираетесь так же, как в снайперах, я лучше обращусь в шоу Опры (4), лейтенант Денали, – резко ответил ей Каллен.

Денали? Белла посмотрела на блондинку. Видимо, она родственница Ирины и Кейт. Семейное сходство у них и правда прослеживалось. И особенно в лукавом, заинтересованном взгляде, которым лейтенант Денали окидывала разведенного командира стрелкового взвода. Интерес этот явно был не только профессиональным.  
- Проблемы в личной жизни всегда отражаются на службе, – произнесла лейтенант Денали. – А вы как командир взвода должны быть спокойным и сдержанным, даже в критической ситуации.  
- Я умею держать себя в руках, – отрезал Каллен.  
- Это было особенно заметно во время вашего разговора с бывшей женой, – усмехнулась лейтенант Денали. – Вы были предельно корректны.  
- Когда ваш муж не дал бы вам поздравить с днем рождения родную дочь, вы смогли бы вести себя корректно? – осведомился лейтенант. – У вас есть дети?  
- У меня нет мужа и нет детей, но...  
- Тогда вам не стоит давать мне советы, – не дав ей договорить, перебил Каллен.  
- Иногда знания вполне заменяют опыт, – произнесла с улыбкой лейтенант Денали.  
- Прошу прощения, но мне не до дискуссий, – снова осадил ее Каллен. – Я должен найти стрелка, который убил моего сержанта. А ваши тренинги мне в этом не помогут.  
С этими словами он ушел, к счастью, не заметив сидящую на диванчике Беллу.  
Лейтенант Денали проводила Каллена ироничным и еще более заинтересованным взглядом. Женщины семейства Денали действительно очень любили мужчин.

Придя в барак, где располагалась столовая, Белла тут же увидела за одним из столов Эммета. МакКарти обладал удивительным даром мгновенно становиться душой компании везде, где он появлялся. Вот и сейчас вокруг него уже сидела целая толпа морпехов и с открытыми ртами слушала рассказ нового рядового о последних матчах бейсбольной лиги.

- В Мировой серии играют «Бостон Ред Сокс» и «Колорадо Рокиз»? – удивленно воскликнул один из морпехов. – Я думал, победа «Ред Сокс» в 2004 была случайностью!  
- Они выиграют, О'Коннэл! Я гарантирую это! – громко заявил младший капрал Кэмерон. – Я предсказываю результаты матчей, как сурок Фил (5) наступление весны!  
- По подсчетам климатологов, точность сурка Фила составляет тридцать девять процентов, – подсела к ним Белла.  
Все сидящие за столом расхохотались и громче всех сам Кэмерон.  
- Слушайте ее, друзья. Википедия знает все! – одобрительно похлопал ее по спине Эммет. – Познакомьтесь. Это рядовой Изабелла Свон. Лучший стрелок среди женщин на нашем курсе в «Пэррис-Айленде».  
- Стрелок – это конечно, хорошо... – протянула упитанная женщина-техник лет тридцати с небольшим, сидевшая рядом с О'Коннэлом. – Но лучше бы нам наконец нормального повара прислали. Мой желудок протестует против этого дерьма, – фыркнула она, помешав в тарелке переваренную пасту, смешанную с непонятного вида мясными консервами.  
- А может, оно и к лучшему, Шивон? – подмигнул ей с другого конца стола худосочный рядовой.  
- Чудак, если ты сейчас намекнул на мой вес, тебе конец, – пообещала ему Шивон, глыбой поднявшись со своего места.  
- Беги, Фред! Я тебя прикрою! – закричал со смехом Рендал Смарт, бросаясь на Шивон, как на амбразуру.

Но тут веселье было прервано сеансом громкой связи.  
- Всем морпехам, кроме дежурных, явиться на полигон через десять минут, – произнес суровый мужской голос, и по столовой пронесся вздох разочарования.  
- Ну вот, опять пожрать спокойно не дали, – вздохнула Шивон, в один присест забросив в себя ужин. – Черт бы побрал этих талибов!

Когда все морпехи выстроились на полигоне, перед ними появился командир роты «Браво» капитан Ройс Кинг. Белла тут же вспомнила разговор полковника Каллена и сержанта Янг в «Пэррис-Айленде», когда они назвали Кинга «напыщенным павлином». Вид у капитана и впрямь был весьма претенциозный. Несмотря на пыльный ветер, проблемы с водой и спартанские условия в казармах, капитан Ройс Кинг был чист и свеж, словно только что посетил SPA-салон. Его лицо было гладко выбрито, на полевой форме не было ни пылинки, а белоснежные зубы его сверкали, словно за ними ухаживал персональный стоматолог. Элис уже успела рассказать Белле, что Кинг – единственный на базе, у кого есть собственная стиральная машина, личный душ и туалет. Судя по сарказму, с которым она это говорила, «наследного принца» в «Фениксе» не любили.

- В последнее время командиры взводов регулярно докладывают мне о том, что среди личного состава появились панические настроения в связи с гибелью трех наших морпехов от рук неизвестного снайпера, – произнес Кинг хорошо поставленным голосом опытного оратора. – Такие настроения недопустимы для американских морпехов. Корпус морской пехоты – это ударный кулак Дяди Сэма. И если мы покажем врагу, что этот кулак может ослабить один ничтожный снайпер-одиночка, это приведет к утрате наших позиций среди местного населения. Никто не должен сомневаться в способности нашей роты держать под контролем порядок и безопасность на этой территории. Поэтому вы должны патрулировать улицы уверенно и без страха. Пусть враг видит, что никакие удары не заставят нас сдаться, и смерть товарищей лишь разжигает в нас желание стереть с лица земли террористов и их союзников. Страх – это главное оружие террориста, и в ваших сердцах его быть не должно.

- Тогда почему же он уже две недели безвылазно сидит на базе и даже местных военных заставил сюда приехать, а не поехал к ним сам? – обращаясь к штаб-сержанту Уитлоку, с раздражением произнес лейтенант Каллен, взвод которого стоял в строю рядом с отделением материально-технического обеспечения.  
- Потому что говорить всегда легче, чем подставить свою задницу под пулю снайпера, – с ухмылкой произнес Уитлок, которого тоже не вдохновила речь Кинга.  
- Он просто повторил все, что сказала эта блондинка-психолог на тренинге, но сам в это не верит. Лучше бы приказал провести зачистку, – сказал Каллен. – Я уверен, что снайпер – один из местных жителей, а полиция и местные военные его покрывают.  
- Покрывают? – хмыкнул Уитлок.  
- А ты не чувствуешь, Уитлок, что майор Сангар все время врет? – проговорил сквозь зубы Каллен. – Как только я задаю ему неудобные вопросы, у него тут же начинается намаз, или входит солдат и докладывает ему какую-то чушь, и он смывается под благовидным предлогом. Тряхнуть его надо. Но вместо этого Кинг лучше будет нести бред про бесстрашие, потому что он боится ссориться с Сангаром.

Закончив свою речь, Кинг насладился одобрительным гулом рядовых морпехов, которые не были такими скептиками, как Каллен и Уитлок, и произнес:  
- А теперь, морпехи, перед вами выступит сержант Эмбри Колл, один из прикомандированных к нашей роте снайперов. Он подробно расскажет о том, как противостоять снайперской атаке.

Белла с любопытством посмотрела на молодого человека, который появился рядом с капитаном Кингом. Судя по тому, как он слегка напрягся, оказавшись перед толпой морпехов, сержант Колл не любил публичные выступления. Но и не боялся их, потому что голос его прозвучал вполне уверенно.  
- Первое и главное, что вы должны знать о снайперах, – сказал сержант Колл, оглядев внимающих ему морпехов. – Снайперы – тоже люди.  
Среди морпехов тут же послышались смешки.  
- А так как это люди, а не ниндзя и не супергерои, их можно убить так же, как любого другого противника, – продолжил сержант Колл. – Проблема не в том, как снайпера убить. Проблема в том, как его обнаружить.

Все, что дальше говорил Эмбри Колл, Белла благодаря Улею и куче прочитанной литературы знала практически наизусть.  
Снайперы часто стреляют в момент прохода техники, так как шумовая завеса позволяет скрыть звук выстрела. Снайперы атакуют в момент выхода объекта из транспортного средства или из-за угла здания.  
Снайперы заранее оборудуют огневые позиции, которые можно опознать по примятой траве, затемненной задней стенке в помещении, очищенным от хлама путям для отхода, следам в пыли.  
Оптический прицел и дальномер могут давать блики на солнце.  
Если снайпер допустит ошибку и в момент выстрела солнце будет у него не за спиной, его можно засечь по отбрасываемой тени.  
Снайпер часто делает ложные позиции, чтобы отвлечь противника и атаковать его, когда он решит, что обнаружил стрелка.  
Если снайпер неопытный, он может повесить тряпку на куст, чтобы по ней делать поправку на ветер.

- А еще над снайпером могут кружиться мошки, – сказала Белла, и стоящий неподалеку Кэмерон рассмеялся.  
Но тут сержант Колл произнес:  
- Здесь много насекомых. Их скопление над местом, где на первый взгляд никого нет, может указывать на присутствие снайпера.  
Кэмерон тут же перестал смеяться, а капрал Блэк с любопытством посмотрел на Беллу.

Когда тренинг закончился, и морпехи получили приказ разойтись, Белла уже собиралась идти в казарму, как вдруг ее нагнал капрал Блэк.  
- С мошками – это ты хорошо придумала, – сказал он с улыбкой.  
- Это не я придумала, – ответила Белла, тоже улыбнувшись. – Мне об этом рассказал знакомый снайпер.  
- У тебя есть знакомый снайпер? – удивился Блэк. – Ты из семьи военных?  
- Нет, – покачала головой Белла. – Я с ним в депо познакомилась, и он дал мне пару уроков.  
- Серьезно? А что он еще полезного рассказал? – спросил Блэк. – Я хочу поймать этого проклятого стрелка. Сержант Монсон командовал нашим отделением. Он был отличным командиром.  
- А как он был застрелен? – спросила Белла.  
- Мы патрулировали Хазар Джофт, район в уезде Гармсир. Вышли из «Хамви». Рядовой Козельски пошел к местным детям, чтобы отогнать их, и тут ему в ногу попала пуля. Он упал. Сержант Монсон и двое морпехов бросились туда. И когда сержант наклонился над Козельски, этот урод выстрелил ему в шею, – Блэк говорил это сквозь зубы, глаза его почернели от злости. – Мы сразу рассредоточились за укрытиями. Но больше выстрелов не было. Мы обстреляли все в радиусе тысячи футов (прим. – около трехсот метров), но эта тварь уже исчезла. Потом мы нашли его позицию, он прятался в подвале разрушенного дома. Но там не было ничего, кроме упора и крошек от лепешки, которую он жрал в засаде.  
- Он использовал Козельски как приманку, – проговорила Белла. – И убил старшего по званию. Этот парень знает свое дело.  
- Да. Этот стрелок явно не новичок, – сказал Блэк. – Но вместо того, чтобы опросить местных жителей и активизировать патрулирование, мы уже две недели не суемся в Хазар Джофт, оставив все афганским военным.  
- Надо заколотить все подвалы и окна в разрушенных зданиях, – произнесла Белла. – У снайпера будет меньше мест для засады. А если он выломает доски, сразу спалится.  
- Слушай, а ты реально в этом разбираешься, – хмыкнул Блэк.

И тут слева послышался голос лейтенанта Каллена:  
- Капрал Блэк, весь взвод уже в казарме. Вам требуется особое приглашение?  
- Нет, сэр, – тут же развернулся Блэк. – Прошу прощения, сэр, – и направился к казарме, но, пройдя несколько шагов, обернулся и весело произнес: – Рядовой Свон, а ты и правда Википедия.  
Белла смущенно улыбнулась ему в ответ и тоже хотела уйти в свою казарму, прошмыгнув мимо Каллена на скорости света, чтобы он не успел к ней прицепиться. Но план не сработал, и за спиной у Беллы раздался строгий голос командира стрелкового взвода:  
- Рядовой Свон, уделите мне пять минут своего драгоценного времени.  
- Слушаю вас, сэр, – нехотя повернулась к нему Белла.  
- Я ничего не имею против общения морпехов из моего взвода с обслуживающим персоналом базы, – произнес Каллен. – Но я не признаю романов на службе. Морпех на наблюдательном пункте должен думать об уничтожении врага, а не о том, кто развлекается на базе с его подружкой. Так что вертите своей маленькой попкой подальше от моих парней, рядовой Свон. Здесь вам ловить нечего.

От такой наглости у Беллы все внутри задрожало. Она дала ценные советы командиру его огневой группы об антиснайперской защите, а Каллен решил, что она совращает его капрала. Да за кого он ее принимает? И как он сейчас сказал – «вертите своей маленькой попкой подальше от моих парней»? Пещерный шовинист!  
- Я здесь не для этого, лейтенант Каллен! – воскликнула Белла.  
Каллен насмешливо посмотрел на ее пылающие щеки и оскорбленный взгляд.  
- А зачем вы здесь, рядовой Свон? – спросил он со снисходительностью, с которой обычно разговаривают с маленькими детьми.

Черт побери, да он вообще ни во что не ставит женщин-военных! В его глазах все девушки в армии – шлюхи, ищущие себе лучшего самца, или просто наивные дурочки.  
Это показалось Белле настолько отвратительным, что ей захотелось немедленно стереть с его лица эту наглую ухмылку, и глядя ему прямо в глаза, она громко заявила:  
- Я здесь, чтобы убить вашего Джубу!  
_

_  
(1) Эл Ти (Lt) – аббревиатура от Lieutenant.  
(2) У Корпуса морской пехоты нет собственных медиков, все прикомандированные к Корпусу медики официально числятся в ВМФ.  
(3) Саиб – от араб. господин, принятое в Афганистане уважительное обращение.  
(4) Опра Уинфри - известная американская телеведущая, ее ток-шоу смотрят миллионы женщин.  
(5) Панксатонский Фил (англ. Punxsutawney Phil) – знаменитый лесной сурок из города Панксатони в Пенсильвании, США, якобы умеющий предсказывать погоду.


	32. Chapter 32

Лейтенант Каллен сначала замер, а потом захохотал так, что едва не задохнулся.  
- Ты? Убить снайпера-диверсанта? – вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы, прохрипел он. – Спасибо. Ты сделала мой день. Это Монти Пайтон (1). Шоу века. Учетчик против снайпера. Фаталити (2)!

У Беллы тоже выступили на глазах слезы. Но совсем не от смеха. Зачем она это сказала? Она ведь сама понимает, что это бред. У нее ведь даже винтовки сейчас нет. Теперь она выглядит перед Калленом полной дурой.

- Чем вы его убьете, рядовой Свон? – продолжал хохотать лейтенант. – Ведомостями закидаете? Или степлером заколете?

Белла сжала зубы.  
Не плакать!  
Только не плакать!

- Я... я хороший стрелок, сэр, – с дрожью в голосе проговорила Белла.  
- Ах да, отец говорил, что вы подстрелили в депо какого-то психа с гранатой, – усмехнулся Каллен. – И теперь думаете, что вы новый Карлос Хэткок? Рядовой Свон, этот снайпер вышибет вам мозги, и их сожрут местные собаки, – сказал он вдруг без всякой иронии. – Так что сидите на базе и считайте пули. Каждый нужен здесь на своем месте, и ваше место – на складе.

Больше он ничего не сказал и, не дожидаясь ее ответа, ушел в свою казарму. Белла стояла посреди двора не в силах пошевелиться. Она чувствовала себя опустошенной. Каллен как будто выпил всю ее энергию без остатка. Слезы уже потекли по ее щекам, но Белла глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь. Ну уж нет. Она не будет из-за него плакать. Он не единственный лейтенант в этой роте. И даже если он не возьмет ее стрелком в свой взвод, есть еще два других. И Белла Свон обязательно займет место в одном из них.

Заставив себя улыбнуться, Белла направилась в свою казарму, где она должна была ночевать вместе с другими женщинами-морпехами. В маленьком узком бараке девушкам приходилось расстилать постели по очереди. Двухъярусные кровати стояли так близко друг к другу, что две девушки в одном проходе уже не помещались.  
Забравшись на свою койку, Белла опустила голову на подушку и тут почувствовала отвратительный запах горелой резины.  
- Что это за вонь? – послышался с соседней койки раздраженный голос сержанта Розали Хейл.  
- Это спрей от насекомых, – ответила капитан Элис Брендон, распыляя отвратительную субстанцию по казарме. – Тут все время вьются мошки. Все стекла уже мухами засижены. А мухи являются переносчиками опасных заболеваний.  
Сержант Хейл вылезла из-под одеяла и воскликнула:  
- Нельзя было сделать это без нас? Здесь нельзя спать! Тут сейчас не только мухи, но и люди передохнут!  
- Вас всех тоже побрызгать надо, – ничуть не смутилась Элис и направила баллончик на сержанта Хейл, но та сразу отскочила в сторону.  
- Даже не думай! – закричала она. – Я не собираюсь вонять, как танкист!

Тут со своей койки поднялась Шивон и сурово пробасила:  
- Может, хватит орать уже? Подъем в пять утра, а вы тут визжите на шестой октаве!  
Судя по всему, Шивон боялась даже сержант Хейл, потому что привередливая блондинка, поджав губы, молча улеглась на свою койку и отвернулась к стене.  
- Ну вот, теперь можно спать спокойно и не бояться, что ночью над ухом будут жужжать комары, – радостно сообщила Элис, завершив опрыскивание казармы. – Всем спокойной ночи и сладких снов! – пожелала она и улеглась на свою койку в другом конце казармы.  
- В газовой камере, – пробурчала сержант Хейл, уткнувшись носом в подушку, как в противогаз.  
То же самое сделала и Белла, потому что запах спрея и в самом деле был совершенно невыносимым.

Через полчаса в женской казарме спали все, кроме Беллы.  
Конденсат из кондиционера капал ей на голову каждую минуту, и девушка быстро поняла, почему китайская пытка водой была такой эффективной.

Проснувшись утром, Белла подняла голову с отсыревшей подушки, медленно сползла вниз с верхнего яруса и, зевая, поплелась в душ.  
Возле казарм стояло несколько душевых палаток - одна женская и две мужских. В каждой палатке находился бойлер с горячей водой и одна низенькая душевая кабина с ширмой. Мыться в ней приходилось, скрючившись в три погибели, но Белла не жаловалась. Подставить затекшее тело под прохладные струи и смыть ночной пот уже было для нее счастьем. Помывшись, посвежевшая и довольная девушка потянулась за полотенцем, но вдруг не нащупала его там, где оставила. Ящик, на который она положила свое белье, был пуст. Возле него стояли только ее ботинки.

У Беллы тут же в голове зашумело. Кто-то утащил все ее вещи, пока она была в душе.  
Такие идиотские розыгрыши были в ходу у рекрутов в депо, но до этого дня она ни разу не оказывалась объектом подобных шуточек.  
Вот черт!

Она, мокрая и голая, оказалась одна в душевой палатке, а до казармы бежать почти двести футов. Катастрофа!  
Услышав чьи-то шаги, Белла осторожно выглянула в щель и чертыхнулась. На улице рядом с палатками у груды ящиков стоял полуголый лейтенант Каллен. Казарма первого стрелкового взвода находилась по соседству с женской и, видимо, лейтенант тоже решил принять душ и привести себя в порядок. Поставив зеркало на гору ящиков и притащив ведро воды с ковшиком, он намазал щеки и подбородок кремом для бритья и принялся бриться, напевая какую-то песенку.

При Каллене она точно из палатки не выйдет. Придется затаиться и ждать, пока он отсюда уберется. Только бы никому не захотелось принять сейчас душ!

Лейтенант стоял к палатке вполоборота, и Белла разглядела у него на спине татуировку. Она действительно была точно такой же, как у Беллы, – с таким же шрифтом и такими же художественными завитками, только заметно больше размером. Но у Каллена обнаружилась еще одна татуировка – на правом плече: стоящая между форменными ботинками винтовка с накинутой на дуло каской. Под ней были какие-то цифры, которые Белла издалека не смогла прочесть. Но она и так понимала, что означает эта картинка. Такую винтовку с каской ставили на базе в память о погибшем морпехе, и именно рядом с ней проходила церемония прощания.

Видимо, потеря товарищей стала для лейтенанта страшным потрясением, раз он решил навсегда закрепить память об этом на собственном теле.

Но кроме татуировок она увидела на его спине другие следы предыдущей командировки – шрамы. Неудивительно, что сердце его матери болело при взгляде на них. Рубцы от ожогов, покрывавшие часть его спины и правого бока, выглядели пугающе, как впрочем и неровный широкий шрам чуть ниже правой лопатки.

Каллен уже почти закончил бриться, как вдруг резко дернулся.  
- Твою мать! – зашипел он и со злостью швырнул бритву куда-то за ящики.  
- Лейтенант, – послышался рядом голос военного психолога – лейтенанта Денали. – У вас определенно есть проблемы с контролем гнева.  
- У меня проблемы с бритвой, – произнес Каллен, вытирая кровь с порезанной щеки. – И с любопытными психологами. Вы за мной следите?  
- Разумеется, нет, – лейтенант Денали подошла ближе, и Белла смогла ее увидеть. Психолог держала в руках полотенце и принадлежности для умывания. – Наша казарма по соседству с вашей. Я пришла принять душ.

Вот черт! Сейчас она обнаружит Беллу, и Каллен получит очередной повод для злобных насмешек. Но лейтенант Денали в душ не спешила. Зайдя с другой стороны, она кончиком полотенца вытерла вновь выступившую кровь со щеки Каллена.

- Вам нужно работать над своим психологическим состоянием, – сказала она.  
- А вас-то что не устраивает в моем состоянии? – осведомился Каллен, изучающе разглядывая стройную фигурку лейтенанта Денали в зеленой майке и коротких шортиках цвета хаки.  
- Вы слишком... возбуждены, – ответила психолог. – И слишком агрессивны. Вы можете потерять контроль над эмоциями...  
- И зарезать бритвой капитана Кинга? – хмыкнул Каллен.  
- Значит, жертву вы уже наметили, – с иронией проговорила лейтенант Денали.  
- А вот этого не надо, – раздраженно бросил Каллен, отыскивая бритву между ящиков. – Не надо делать из меня психа. Я за месяц потерял двух человек. Но я это переживу, если вы не будете мне мешать. Даже если я не согласен с тем, что делает капитан Кинг, я не собираюсь из-за этого идти на почту (3)! – Каллен, наконец, нашел бритву и, ополоснув ее водой из стоящего рядом ведра, продолжил бритье. – И если вы на самом деле хотите помыться, вам стоит сделать это прямо сейчас. Потому что сержант Хейл оккупирует душ минут на двадцать.

Белла в ужасе увидела, что к палатке действительно приближается сонная Розали Хейл. Метнувшись за бойлер, Би спряталась за ним, надеясь отсидеться там, пока сержант не уйдет. Войдя в палатку, Розали стянула майку и шорты, встала за ширму и уже включила душ, но вдруг остановилась и быстро оделась снова. На ее красивом лице появилось отвращение, и она, брезгливо передернув плечами, выскочила из палатки.

- Эл Ти, посмотри! – послышался ее высокий недовольный голос. – В палатке что-то шевелится! Там или змея, или мышь!  
- Сержант, если вы так боитесь мышей и змей, зачем вы поехали туда, где их больше, чем людей? – поинтересовался Каллен, но все же открыл палатку и вошел внутрь.

Когда лейтенант направился к бойлеру, Белла поняла, что ей конец. И уже даже не вздрогнула, когда на нее снова уставились ехидные зеленые глаза.  
- Ты права, Хейл, здесь действительно мышь! – громко крикнул Каллен, глядя на скорчившуюся в позе эмбриона Беллу. – Кажется, она сбежала со склада. Надо ее туда и вернуть. Позови Гаррета.  
- Не надо звать сержанта Стивенса, сэр, – в панике воскликнула Белла, старательно прикрывая интимные места и прижимаясь спиной к раскаленному бойлеру, чтобы спрятать татуировку.  
- Почему? Мне кажется, ему стоит знать, что его новый рядовой любит подглядывать за голыми девушками в душе, – хмыкнул Каллен.  
- Что? – не поняла Белла.  
- Ну, вы ведь прячетесь здесь в голом виде с какой-то целью, – произнес лейтенант.  
- Я прячусь здесь потому, что кто-то украл мою одежду и полотенце, – сказала Белла, густо покраснев.  
Гадкий Каллен даже не собирался отворачиваться. И хотя ничего лишнего он увидеть не мог, его взгляд, скользивший по ее обнаженной коже, был ей ужасно неприятен.

- И давно вы здесь сидите? – поинтересовался Каллен.  
- Минут десять, сэр, – ответила Белла.  
- Эл Ти, ты что, с мышью разговариваешь? – крикнула Розали.  
- Да. И она мне отвечает, – крикнул в ответ лейтенант и, выбравшись из палатки, произнес:  
- Рядовой МакКарти, дайте свою футболку!

Эммет? Здесь Эммет? Ну вот, теперь еще и Эм узнает о ее очередной неудаче. Впрочем, он в отличие от Каллена уж точно не станет над ней издеваться.  
- Держите, рядовой Свон, – Каллен протянул ей футболку Эммета.  
- Отвернитесь, пожалуйста, сэр, – попросила обреченно Белла, понимая, что сейчас опять услышит что-нибудь издевательское в свой адрес.

Но тут в палатку заглянула сержант Хейл и, увидев прикрывшуюся футболкой Беллу, в изумлении воскликнула:  
- Так это она тут шуршала?  
- Да. Я ведь сказал, что эта мышь со склада, – усмехнулся Каллен и вышел из палатки.  
Белла тут же надела огромную футболку Эммета, которая на стройной невысокой учетчице выглядела как просторное платье почти до колен.  
- У тебя все вещи украли, пока ты мылась? – прозорливо осведомилась, распуская густые, блестящие волосы, сержант Хейл.  
- Да, мэм, – вздохнула Белла.  
- Веди себя как стерва, и тебя никто не тронет, – посоветовала Розали. – Эти животные по-другому не понимают.  
Людей сержант Хейл не слишком любила, и они отвечали ей взаимностью.

Белла вышла из палатки. Каллен, к счастью, уже куда-то ушел. Лейтенант Денали, смирившись с тем, что Розали заняла душ, тоже отправилась по своим делам. Но вместо них ее встретил сердитый Эммет.  
- Так это с твоими вещами Милье и Кауфман по казарме бегали! – воскликнул он, угрожающе сводя насупленные брови. – Сейчас я их заставлю все тебе вернуть!  
- Не надо, Эм, – Белла взяла его за руку. – Им надоест, и они все сами отдадут.  
- Ну уж нет, пусть знают, что так вести себя с женщинами не положено, – заявил Эммет, воспитанный в лучших традициях южного консерватизма.

Решительным шагом он направился к казарме. Капрал Лоран Милье и его приятель рядовой Питер Кауфман играли в баскетбол на спортивной площадке.  
- Эй, парни! – крикнул, перехватив у них мяч, Эммет.  
- Тебе чего, МакКарти? – с вызовом осведомился Кауфман.  
- Это вы стащили из палатки вещи Беллы? – спросил Эммет.  
- Ну, мы. И что? – хмыкнул Милье. – Это посвящение. У нас на базе многие его проходят.  
- Только у меня вы почему-то ничего воровать не стали, – произнес сурово МакКарти.  
- Ну да. А зачем нам твой голый волосатый зад? – ухмыльнулся Кауфман и с намеком посмотрел на Беллу, которая стояла позади Эммета и уже жалела, что позволила другу ввязаться в эти разборки. – Вот красивая женская попка – совсем другое дело.  
- Верните вещи и извинитесь, – потребовал Эммет.  
- МакКарти, ты чего это так разошелся? – осведомился Милье с ехидным прищуром. – Если ты ее трахаешь, так бы сразу и сказал.  
- Рот закрой! – рявкнул Эммет.  
- Я капрал, а ты рядовой, МакКарти, – произнес Милье с кривой улыбкой. – Так что сам закрой рот и вали в казарму.  
- Эм, пойдем, – подергала друга за рукав Белла, но тот уже вышел из себя и громко заявил:  
- Ты мне не командир. А звание не оправдание.  
- Я смотрю, тебе сперма в голову ударила, – хмыкнул Кауфман. – Плохо сосет твоя учетчица, – подмигнул он Белле.

И не успела та удержать Эммета, как МакКарти набросился на Кауфмана и швырнул его на землю. Милье тут же кинулся защищать приятеля и попытался ударить Эма кулаком в лицо, но тот со всего размаху заехал капралу в ухо. Белла подскочила к ним с криком: «Прекратите!», но парни уже разошлись настолько, что ничего вокруг не слышали.

- Какого дьявола здесь происходит? – послышался громкий рассерженный голос лейтенанта Каллена, который шел в казарму с пластинами для бронежилета в руках. – Прекратить драку!  
Милье, МакКарти и Кауфман тут же остановились и повернулись к командиру.  
- Немедленно доложить, на каком основании вы, недоумки, позволили себе мордобой на территории базы! – потребовал побелевший от злости Каллен.  
- Рядовой МакКарти набросился на нас из-за того, что мы пошутили над его подружкой, – произнес с издевкой Милье, потирая побагровевшее ухо.  
- Капрал Милье и рядовой Кауфман украли вещи рядового Свон, а когда я попросил вернуть их и извиниться, они стали ее оскорблять, сэр, – проговорил Эммет, поправляя на себе форму.

Каллен посмотрел на Беллу, которая сразу захотела стать невидимой, и произнес ледяным тоном:  
- Капрал Милье и рядовой Кауфман, верните рядовому Свон ее вещи. Рядовой МакКарти, здесь не Камелот, ты не рыцарь, а рядовой Свон не Прекрасная Дама. Если женщины хотят служить в армии наравне с мужчинами, пусть и с голым задом бегают наравне с ними, и честь свою защищают сами. Рядовой Свон, я не могу вам приказывать. Но если еще раз вы спровоцируете драку между моими морпехами, я потребую от сержанта Стивенса принять в отношении вас необходимые меры.

Белла почувствовала, как кровь прилила к лицу, и застучала в ушах. Капрал Милье тем временем сходил в казарму за бельем Беллы и вернулся через несколько минут, сияя от предвкушения мести. Белла тут же поняла, что сегодняшний день получил полное право претендовать на звание одного из худших дней в ее жизни.

Сверху стопки белья гордо лежали ее хлопковые трусики-шортики с Белль из «Красавицы и Чудовища». Несмотря на то, что они были уже очень старыми и с парой дырочек, Белла всегда брала их с собой, когда уезжала далеко от дома. В них она как будто чувствовала себя в уютной знакомой постели, а не на жесткой койке в душной казарме. И они же придавали ей спокойствия и уверенности перед самыми трудными испытаниями. Но сейчас ее талисман сделал из нее всеобщее посмешище.

Подойдя, Милье встал перед Калленом, держа вещи Беллы на вытянутых руках, как знамя, и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
Лейтенант тут же увидел злосчастные трусики и, взяв стопку белья из рук Милье, спросил:  
- Это ваши вещи, рядовой Свон?  
- Да, сэр, – ответила Белла, неистово желая от них отречься, но понимая, что это только добьет ее смертельно раненую репутацию.  
- Я понимаю, что устав не регламентирует внешний вид нижнего белья личного состава, – сказал Каллен, и в глазах его заплясали дьявольские искорки. – Но это больше подходит моей пятилетней дочери, чем рядовому Корпуса морской пехоты США. Вам так не кажется, рядовой Свон?

Белла забрала у него вещи, не поднимая глаз.  
В этот момент в ее голове вихрем проносились все ругательства, которые она узнала за время службы.

- Вы свободны, рядовой Свон, – произнес лейтенант Каллен, усмехаясь, и повернулся к Милье, Кауфману и МакКарти, которые все так же стояли, вытянувшись по струнке, рядом с ним. – А вы – упали, отжались. Пятьдесят раз. Мы тут не за женщин воюем, а за демократию, – заявил он, глядя, как парни опускаются на землю, чтобы выполнить наказание.

Белла ощутила, как Милье бросил на нее злой взгляд, и произнесла:  
- Я тоже буду отжиматься, сэр. Я виновата в этой драке не меньше, чем они.  
Каллен с любопытством посмотрел на нее:  
- А руки не отвалятся?  
- Нет, сэр, – ответила Белла.  
- Тогда одевайтесь, а то скоро тут толпа соберется понаблюдать за вашими отжиманиями, – усмехнулся лейтенант, и Белла тут же вспомнила, что на ней нет ничего, кроме форменной футболки.  
Девушка сбегала переодеться в свою футболку и шорты и, вернувшись, тут же присоединилась к парням.

- Иззи, это было необязательно, – проговорил покрасневший от напряжения Эммет. – Ты тут не причем.  
- Это нужно мне самой, Эммет, – пропыхтела Белла, отталкиваясь от земли под пристальным взглядом лейтенанта Каллена.  
Последние отжимания она делала уже на одной лишь силе воли: каждый раз, когда ее тело поднималось вверх, ей казалось, что вены на руках сейчас взорвутся, а локти сломаются. Хотя все полгода после депо она старалась поддерживать форму, бесцельное сидение на кассе ослабило ее мышцы, и две недели в «Квантико» не смогли это компенсировать.  
Закончив, она рухнула на землю прямо к ногам лейтенанта.  
- Вы в порядке, рядовой Свон? – спросил он.  
- Да, сэр, – ответила, шумно дыша, Белла. Она с трудом выпрямилась на трясущихся ногах, но тут у нее резко закружилась голова, в глазах потемнело, и девушку повело прямо на лейтенанта.  
Каллен поймал ее и придержал, не давая грохнуться на землю.  
- Медик нужен? – спросил он, заглядывая ей в лицо.  
- Нет, сэр, – проговорила Белла, почувствовав, как дурнота отступает, и к ней возвращается способность твердо стоять на ногах. – Простите, сэр.  
- Не стоит ради вау-эффекта ставить планку выше, чем можете прыгнуть, – сказал Каллен. – Но вижу, что отвечать за свои поступки вас все-таки научили. МакКарти, проводи рядового Свон в казарму, – приказал он.  
- Да, сэр, – с готовностью откликнулся Эммет.  
И когда Каллен ушел, подскочил к Белле с обеспокоенным видом.  
- Ты как? – спросил он, подставив ей руку.  
- Все нормально, – отмахнулась Белла. – Я просто давно не отжималась так много.  
- Зачем ты вызвалась? Это ведь не ты начала драку, – произнес Эммет с досадой.  
- Успокойся, Эм, – положила ему руку на плечо Белла. – В конце концов, все действительно случилось из-за моих вещей, – вспомнив, с каким видом Каллен вручал ей трусы, она тут же сникла.  
Даже отжимания не помогут ей стереть из памяти свидетелей этот позор, о котором скоро узнает вся база.  
- Отличные трусы кстати, – улыбнулся Эммет. – У меня тоже есть похожие – с Оптимусом Праймом (4).  
- Серьезно? – удивилась Белла, представив огромного мускулистого Эммета в детских штанишках с боевым роботом.  
- Ну да. А что? – рассмеялся Эммет. – «Красавица и Чудовище» и «Трансформеры» – это классика. А для классики нет возраста! Завтра выйду в них белье вешать, пусть завидуют.  
Белла улыбнулась. Чтобы она перестала переживать из-за этого глупого случая, Эммет сам не побоялся показаться смешным. Как хорошо, что они служат с ним на одной базе. С таким другом даже придирки Каллена перестают казаться настолько ужасными.

- Теперь я знаю, что подарить тебе на день рождения, – засмеялась она.  
- И что же? – поинтересовался Эммет.  
Белла хитро улыбнулась и ответила:  
- Набор «Лего» с «Трансформерами».  
Эммет весело взглянул на нее и воскликнул:  
- Если там будут диноботы, Иззи, я назову в твою честь свою старшую дочь!

- Старшую? – посмотрела на него с иронией Белла. – А сколько всего ты хочешь детей?  
- Как минимум одну огневую группу, – подобрав с земли мяч, сообщил со смехом Эммет.  
Бросив взгляд на идущую мимо Розали Хейл, он мощным красивым броском отправил мяч в кольцо. Сержант Хейл повернулась и одарила Эммета насмешливой улыбкой, подняла откатившийся к ее ногам мяч и забросила его в цель с такой же легкостью, после чего удалилась модельной походкой.  
- А может, и целое отделение (5), если сержант поучаствует в процессе, – сказал Эммет, провожая взглядом красивую блондинку.  
- Эм, у нее отвратительный характер, – сообщила Белла. – А плюс на минус дает минус. И к тому же у нее уже есть свой минус.  
- В смысле? – не понял Эммет ее математических аллегорий.  
- Сержант Хейл уже встречается с капитаном Кингом, – пояснила Белла.  
- Встречается? Но он же женат... - не понял Эммет.  
- Женат. Но ему это, видимо, не мешает, - проговорила Белла со вздохом.  
- Ты уверена? – спросил, нахмурившись, Эммет.  
- Уверена. Мне об этом сказала капитан Элис Брендон, – сообщила Белла, похлопав друга по плечу. – А она тоже в своем роде Википедия...

На следующий день Белла проснулась инвалидом. Руки, живот, плечи, спина, шея – все болело так сильно, что при каждом движении девушке хотелось сдохнуть. Со слезами на глазах она помылась, оделась и медленно, шаркая, поплелась в арсенал. Со скоростью черепахи она ползала по рядам между ящиками и помечала маркером их содержимое, когда ее окликнул сержант Стивенс.  
- Рядовой Свон, к тебе пришли! – весело сообщил он.

Белла повернулась и увидела светловолосую девушку лет тридцати в гражданской одежде с болтающейся на шее пресс-картой. Она была так же красива, как сержант Хейл, и так же уверена в себе. Ее движения были резкими и быстрыми, взгляд – цепким и насмешливым, и микрофон, который был у нее в руках, она держала как кинжал.  
За спиной у нее маячили два парня – один с камерой на плече, а другой – с гигантской палкой с мохнатым цилиндром на конце.  
- Привет! – улыбнулась девушка с профессиональным дружелюбием. – Я Лорен Мэллори, корреспондент CNN, а это мой оператор Майк Ньютон и звукооператор Тайлер Кроули. Мы снимаем фильм о службе морпехов в Афганистане и делаем интервью со всеми новичками. Твой сержант сказал, мы можем украсть тебя со службы минут на пятнадцать.  
Белла посмотрела на Гаррета. Сержант улыбнулся:  
- Иди, рядовой Свон. Не каждый учетчик может засветиться на CNN. Пользуйся моментом.  
Морщась при каждом шаге, Белла вместе с журналистами вышла во двор, где парни принялись расставлять аппаратуру, а Лорен решила поближе познакомиться с героиней сюжета.  
- Тебя ведь зовут Изабелла? – спросила она, вытирая платком вспотевший лоб.  
- Да, но обычно меня зовут Беллой, – ответила Би, почувствовав нервную дрожь от одной только мысли о предстоящей съемке.  
Как только Белла Свон оказывалась перед камерой, из достаточно эрудированной и не лишенной чувства юмора девушки она внезапно превращалась в умственно отсталую социопатку, не способную связать и двух слов.

- Отлично. Значит, Белла, – улыбнулась Лорен. – Откуда ты приехала?  
- Форкс, округ Клэллам, Вашингтон, – быстро ответила Белла, привыкшая называть свое место жительства при каждой перекличке.  
- Здорово. А я из Сиэтла, – радостно сообщила Лорен. – Тут не так много северян. Впрочем, это и понятно. Такую жару только техасцы и могут выдержать. Ну что, начнем?  
- Хорошо... – тут же напрягшись, ответила Белла.  
Лорен сразу заметила ее скованность и с понимающей улыбкой посоветовала:  
- Забудь про камеру, Белла. Я буду стоять рядом с ней. Смотри на меня и говори со мной. Хорошо?  
- Ладно, – немного расслабилась Белла.  
- Итак, Белла, как тебе местная еда? – задала неожиданный вопрос Лорен, и Белла с улыбкой призналась:  
- Могла бы быть и лучше.  
- Значит, не только у меня живот болит от того кошачьего корма, которым нас тут травят, – засмеялась Лорен.  
Белла засмеялась тоже, напрочь забыв про направленную на нее телекамеру.  
И через пять минут они с Лорен уже болтали, как давние подружки.

- Ты девушка, и ты служишь в Афганистане, – проговорила Лорен. – Ты считаешь, что женщина может участвовать в военных действиях наравне с мужчинами?  
- Да, я думаю, что женщины в армии и на войне могут сделать больше, чем им позволяют мужчины, – сказала Белла. – Когда я ехала на базу, я видела, как конвойные досматривали местную женщину. Дело чуть не дошло до применения оружия. А если бы среди конвойных была женщина, проблем было бы намного меньше.  
- И ты не боишься получить ранение или погибнуть? – спросила Лорен.  
- Боюсь. Но когда я стреляю, я уже не боюсь. Я просто стреляю, – сказала Белла.  
- Стреляешь? Но разве ты не учетчик? – удивилась Лорен.  
- Пока учетчик. Но я хочу стать снайпером, – призналась Белла, и Лорен в шоке посмотрела на нее.  
- Снайпером? Но женщины ведь не могут принимать участие в боевых действиях, – воскликнула она.  
- Я знаю. Но раньше у нас и женщин-госсекретарей не было, а сейчас уже вторая (6), – улыбнулась Белла.

Лорен смотрела на нее горящими глазами. Она явно почувствовала, что нашла настоящую бомбу, и Белла тут же пожалела, что наговорила лишнего этой журналистке.  
- Майк, – обратилась Лорен к своему оператору. – Помнишь, мы брали интервью у того сержанта-снайпера? Знаешь, где его казарма?  
- Да, а что? Найти его? – спросил Майк.  
- Да, приведи его сюда и скажи, чтобы он винтовку захватил, – попросила она. – Сейчас мы сделаем шикарный сюжет!  
Белла тут же похолодела.  
Сейчас этот снайпер будет ржать над ней прямо перед камерой так же, как делал это лейтенант Каллен.  
- Может, не надо его звать? – с надеждой произнесла Белла.  
- Не бойся, – успокаивающим тоном проговорила Лорен. – Может быть, он увидит у тебя настоящий талант, и твоя мечта исполнится?  
Белла в этом очень сомневалась, но поняла, что с почуявшим сенсацию журналистом спорить бесполезно.

Через десять минут Майк Ньютон вернулся вместе с сержантом Эмбри Коллом, который лениво потягивал из пакета апельсиновый сок.  
- Сержант Колл, вы говорили, что всегда находитесь в поисках новых талантов, – сказала Лорен и показала на Беллу. – Эта девочка мечтает стать снайпером. Может быть, вы перед камерой покажете ей пару приемов?

Эмбри взглянул на Беллу и засмеялся. Засмеялся так же, как Каллен.  
- Женщины не могут быть снайперами, незачем устраивать спектакль на камеру, мисс Мэллори, – произнес он с иронией.  
- Сержант, между прочим, вы Майку пятьсот баксов в покер проиграли, – напомнила снайперу хитрая журналистка. – Он простит вам долг, если вы сейчас нам поможете. Правильно, Майк?  
- Конечно, – тут же откликнулся верный оператор.  
Сержант Колл задумался, но видимо, жадность все же победила, и он ухмыльнулся:  
- Ваша взяла. Но снова снимайте меня только со спины. Не хочу светить свое лицо по телевизору. Снайпер всегда должен быть в тени.  
- Договорились, – обрадовалась Лорен.

- Так ты, значит, хочешь быть снайпером? – ухмыльнулся сержант Колл, подойдя к Белле. В руках у него рядовой Свон увидела винтовку – знакомую М40А1, в обнимку с которой она провела четыре бессонные ночи в «Пэррис-Айленде». – Давай договоримся. Я тебе даю винтовку, но ты просто держишь ее в руках и ничего не трогаешь.  
- Поняла, сэр, – согласилась Белла, решив не усугублять ситуацию.

Сержант Колл передал ей винтовку с таким видом, словно вручал ей младенца.  
Белла взяла оружие в руки. По телу тут же разлилось приятное тепло, и даже мышцы почти перестали болеть. Подняв винтовку, она быстро поместила ремень между локтем и плечом вместо упора. Зафиксировав приклад плечом и ладонью левой руки, Белла вложила правый указательный палец в спусковую скобу и посмотрела в оптический прицел. Выбрав целью пятно краски на стене ближайшего барака, она стала прицеливаться.  
Краем глаза она заметила удивление на лице сержанта. Он явно не ожидал такой сноровки в обращении со снайперской винтовкой от какой-то учетчицы.

- Белла, сними куртку! – крикнула Лорен. – Ты в ней похожа на толстого парня, а не на красивую девушку!  
Белла послушно сняла камуфляжную куртку, оставшись в защитного цвета майке, после чего снова вернулась к прицеливанию.  
Но тут она услышала удивленный голос сержанта:  
- Откуда у тебя это?  
- Что, сэр? – переспросила Белла, опустив винтовку.  
- Медальон, – сказал сержант Колл. – Откуда он у тебя?  
- Подарили, – проговорила Белла.  
- Эй! Вы чего там застряли? – крикнула нетерпеливая Лорен. – Давайте уже снимать!

Следующие пять минут Белла старательно целилась в пустоту, а сержант Колл давал ей какие-то советы. Но было заметно, что делает он это только для вида. Глаза же его все время буравили шею Беллы, на которой висел подаренный Квилом Атеарой талисман «Оборотней».  
И как только съемка была закончена, а довольные журналисты пошли просматривать материалы, Эмбри сразу повернулся к Белле и спросил:  
- Так откуда у тебя этот медальон?  
- Мне подарил его знакомый снайпер, – ответила Белла.  
- Ни один «оборотень» не стал бы дарить такой медальон девчонке, – с сердитым видом произнес сержант Колл. – Это знак отличия, который нужно заслужить. Ты нашла его в интернете?  
- Нет, сэр, – проговорила Белла. – Мне действительно его подарили.  
Проклятье. Она не должна рассказывать ему про занятия с Улеем. Ведь ганни делал это в нарушение устава.

- Ты знаешь, что это за медальон? Знаешь, за что его дают?  
- За первую цель, ликвидированную с одного выстрела, – произнесла Белла.  
- И сколько целей ты ликвидировала, рядовой Свон? – спросил насмешливо Эмбри Колл.  
- Одну, сэр, – ответила Белла.  
- В Контр Страйк?  
- В магазине, – проговорила Белла. – Я работала продавцом и застрелила грабителя.  
Ухмылка с лица сержанта Колла исчезла. Похоже, он все-таки осознал, что слова Беллы – правда.  
- И после этого ты решила стать снайпером? – спросил он.  
- Нет, сэр, после этого я поняла, что могу стрелять на поражение, – сказала Белла. – А снайпером я решила стать, когда мне в депо сказали, что не будь я девчонкой, меня рекомендовали бы на снайперские курсы.  
- И кто тебе это сказал? – осведомился сержант Колл.  
- Комендор-сержант Сэм Улей, – сказала Белла, и лицо сержанта вытянулось, как на картине Мунка.  
- Сэм Улей? – проговорил он в изумлении. – Как ты умудрилась с ним познакомиться?  
- Он муж моего старшего дрилл-инструктора, – сообщила Белла. – Она привела его на нашу тренировку по стрельбе...  
- И Альфа «Оборотней» сказал, что рекомендовал бы тебя на курсы? – с недоумением произнес сержант Колл. – А потом подарил тебе медальон своего подразделения? Ты украла мою мечту, рядовой Свон! – с досадой воскликнул Эмбри.  
Белла улыбнулась, а сержант хмыкнул:  
- Вообще-то я серьезно. Я уже три года мечтаю попасть в отряд «Оборотней». Но так как туда рвутся все снайперы Корпуса, в очереди я далеко не первый.

Белла была удивлена. Конечно, она понимала, что Улей и его ребята – настоящие профессионалы. Но она даже не думала, что «Оборотни» – чуть ли не идолы для всех стрелков Америки.  
- Ты везунчик, рядовой Свон. Сэм Улей – это ведь живая легенда. За его голову «Аль-Каида» назначила награду в сорок тысяч долларов после того, как он прикончил с десяток их полевых командиров в Ираке. Больше ста пятидесяти ликвидаций – это серьезный результат, мало кто к таким цифрам вообще подбирается, – с восхищением говорил о своем кумире Эмбри.  
- А разве у него не семьдесят пять ликвидаций? – удивилась Белла.  
- Подтвержденных обычно на порядок меньше, чем реальных, – объяснил сержант Колл. – В бою не всегда удается зафиксировать труп, но сам снайпер хорошо знает, сколько раз он на самом деле попал в цель.  
Черт. Если бы Белла знала все это, она вряд ли решилась попросить Улея стать ее наставником. Иногда полезно быть наивной.

- А сколько ликвидаций у вас, сэр? – спросила с любопытством Белла и увидела, как веселый и расслабленный парень вдруг сконфузился, словно она спросила, сколько у него было женщин.  
Постучав пальцем по прикладу и пожевав губами, он проговорил:  
- Ну, вообще-то пока ни одной... Но это пока.  
Белла с удивлением посмотрела на него, а Эмбри смущенно пояснил:  
- Я три года служил инструктором в «Квантико». Это моя первая командировка. Я сюда две недели назад приехал, чтобы разобраться с этим фанатом Джубы. Начать счет с него будет большой удачей.  
Похоже, за головой афганского снайпера уже выстроилась целая очередь.  
- Снайперскую винтовку ты, рядовой Свон, не совсем правильно держишь, но явно не в первый раз, – сказал сержант Колл. – Кто тебя учил из нее стрелять? Ганни Улей?  
- Да, сэр, – призналась Белла, подумав, что на своего кумира и потенциального командира Эмбри уж точно стучать не будет. – Но у нас было всего четыре урока.  
- Четыре урока с Альфой «Оборотней» – это уже половина курса, – ухмыльнулся сержант. – И каково это – уничтожить первую цель?

Белла вспомнила распростертое на полу тело грабителя и чувство недоумения от того, что все так быстро закончилось. И как она потом долго стояла под душем, пытаясь понять, что она чувствует и чувствует ли она вообще хоть что-нибудь.  
- Не знаю, – пожала плечами Белла. – Он просто умер, не успев выстрелить. И всё.  
- А говорят, первый труп, как первый секс, – хмыкнул сержант. – Запоминается на всю жизнь.  
Белла не знала, так это или нет.  
Первый труп у нее уже был.  
А первый секс еще нет.

Третий день подряд рядовой Свон вводила данные по наличию боеприпасов в систему. Рутинная работа уже успела набить ей оскомину, но решив, что терпение - главная добродетель снайпера, она стоически боролась со скукой.  
Белла вышла из арсенала на перерыв вместе с Бетси и Томацу, другими «складскими крысами», как любезно называли их морпехи из боевых подразделений.

Бетси было тридцать шесть лет, и дома ее ждали двое сыновей, фотография которых всегда стояла на рабочем столе. Она была очень рассудительной, редко улыбалась и часто ворчала.

Томацу – двадцатипятилетний японец – напротив, был веселым, гиперактивным и все время читал мангу. В Корпус морской пехоты он решил завербоваться на Окинаве, проработав несколько лет на американской базе гражданским специалистом и подружившись с морпехами (7). Присягу он принял сразу же, как получил вид на жительство в США.  
- Томацу, ты ведь вроде бы уже не ребенок, а читаешь всякую ерунду, – ухмыльнулась Бетси.  
- Это не ерунда, Бетси-сан, – сказал Томацу с обиженным видом. – Вот ваши комиксы про супергероев вы ерундой не считаете, а над мангой смеетесь. Это нелогично.  
- Ну вот о чем эта твоя манга? – осведомилась Бетси, заглядывая Томацу через плечо.  
- Об Афганис-тян, – сказал Томацу.  
- О чем? – в недоумении переспросила Бетси.  
- Об Афганис-тян, – повторил Томацу. – Это девочка, которая олицетворяет собой народ Афганистана.  
Белла посмотрела на обложку манги, которую держал в руках Томацу. На ней в типичной анимешной стилистике была изображена маленькая большеглазая девочка, сидящая на скале на фоне гор и смотрящая вдаль. На девочке была национальная афганская одежда и хиджаб, а в руках – автомат Калашникова (8).  
- Охренеть! – воскликнула Бетси. – Вы, японцы, странные люди. А манги про бен Ладена у вас нет?  
- Не видел, – с серьезным видом ответил Томацу, продолжая читать свою мангу.  
- Нет, ну ты только подумай, Свон! – повернувшись к Белле, воскликнула Бетси. – Афганис-тян!

Белла засмеялась и увидела, как по территории базы к штабу идет отряд местных военных. Во главе них вышагивал капитан Ройс Кинг вместе с высоким жилистым афганским майором, который смотрел на командира американских стрелков крайне недоброжелательно. Капитан Кинг с экспрессией, выдававшей явное волнение, что-то объяснял ему через переводчика. Каллен был прав – Кинг на самом деле робел перед местными офицерами и от этого выглядел еще более напыщенным в попытке удержать авторитет.  
- Это майор Сангар? – догадалась Белла.  
- Да. Майор Махбуб Сангар, – подтвердила Бетси. – Он командует местными силами безопасности.  
- Этот майор сам выглядит, как террорист, – хмыкнул Томацу.  
- Они тут все выглядят, как террористы, – проворчала Бетси.  
Майор Махбуб Сангар с кривым, крючковатым носом, глубоко посаженными, маслянистыми глазами, густыми черными бровями и курчавой смоляной бородкой, действительно напоминал стереотипного арабского террориста. Но Бетси была права – так выглядели здесь почти все мужчины старше двадцати лет.

Вечером за ужином напротив Беллы приземлился радостный Эммет с подносом.  
- Завтра наше отделение едет на рынок в Хазар Джофт, – сообщил он с улыбкой от уха до уха. – Покажем местным, что американских морпехов не напугает один вражеский снайпер!  
- Здорово, – улыбнулась Белла. Она знала, что Эммету уже до смерти надоело киснуть на базе, и он давно хотел показать себя в настоящем деле. – Эм, а вы можете взять меня с собой?  
- Тебя? – смерил ее задумчивым взглядом Эммет. – Сомневаюсь. Но ты можешь поговорить с нашим сержантом. Подходи утром к нашей казарме. Только вряд ли он согласится. Женщинам нельзя принимать участие в боевых действиях.  
- Поездка на рынок – это не боевые действия, – возразила Белла.  
- Это рынок, на котором убили сержанта Монсона.  
- И именно поэтому снайпер туда не вернется, – сказала Белла. – Если он, конечно, не камикадзе.  
- Тебя твой сержант не отпустит, – сказал Эммет.  
- Отпустит, – подмигнула ему Белла. – Я умею быть убедительной.

Гаррета она поймала перед самым отбоем у мусорного бака, где он подкармливал бродячего пса. Пес этот забегал на базу несколько раз в сутки, и его уже начали подозревать в шпионаже, но Плуто, как его прозвали морпехи, доказал свою лояльность. Когда раненого рядового Козельски привезли на базу, Плуто не отходил от него, лизал ему руку и лежал рядом с ним, пока парня не забрал медицинский вертолет. После этого Плуто произвели в морпехи и всегда делились с ним пайком, когда он в очередной раз внезапно появлялся у ворот базы.

- О, рядовой Свон! – заметил Гаррет Беллу и жестом подозвал ее к себе.  
Когда Белла подошла, он сунул ей кусок колбасы.  
- Покорми его, и этот хвостатый парень будет всегда верен тебе, как настоящий морпех, – сказал сержант Стивенс.  
Белла поднесла Плуто ладонь с куском колбасы, и тот одним махом смел еду, обслюнявив девушке руку.  
- Видишь, теперь ты его друг, – засмеялся Гаррет, глядя, как Плуто радостно размахивает облезлым хвостом.  
- Сэр, я хотела спросить, могу ли я завтра съездить на рынок в Хазар Джофт, – проговорила Белла, потрепав по голове ластящегося к ней пса.  
- А зачем ты туда собралась? – осведомился Гаррет. – Тебе с нами скучно?  
- Мы тут как в загоне для скота, – произнесла Белла. – Сидим за колючей проволокой и выглядываем из-за нее, как заключенные. Бетси здесь три месяца, и ни разу не выходила за пределы базы.  
- Любопытство взыграло? – усмехнулся Гаррет. – Даже если я, рядовой Свон, дам разрешение, они тебя не возьмут. Таковы правила. У них своя работа, у нас своя.

- Но вы ведь говорили, что бывали снаружи? – спросила Белла.  
- Да, и не раз, – кивнул Гаррет. – Завтра в Хазар Джофт едет третье отделение первого взвода?  
- Да, сэр, – подтвердила Белла.  
- Тогда тебе вряд ли что-то светит, – хмыкнул сержант Стивенс. – Сержант Монсон считал, что безоружные американцы вызывают у местных ощущение спокойствия. Поэтому иногда брал с собой на рынок морпехов из частей обеспечения прикупить чего-нибудь в лавках и посверкать перед местными добрыми улыбками. Но после его гибели командиром стал сержант Орлов...  
- Орлов? Кажется, это какая-то восточно-европейская фамилия...  
- Он не гражданин США, из России, – произнес Гаррет. – А морпехи с видом на жительство всегда действуют строго по уставу. Они боятся получить серьезное взыскание и вылететь со службы, потому что тогда потеряют шанс на быструю натурализацию. Их не уломать на такое сомнительное дельце.  
- Но ведь я могу попробовать, сэр, – с надеждой посмотрела на него Белла.  
- Можешь, рядовой. Можешь, – улыбнулся Гаррет. – Я видел тебя со снайперской винтовкой. И догадался, что ты приехала сюда не ящики с пулями сортировать. Только будь там осторожнее. Все-таки мы тут не на курорте. Ну, а если ты действительно поедешь на рынок, купи мне симьян.  
- Что это, сэр? – поинтересовалась Белла.  
- Убойная штука, – засмеялся Гаррет. – Местные это с чаем едят. Что-то типа жареной лапши с красным перцем. До слез пробирает. Но мне нравится.  
- Поняла, сэр, – улыбнулась Белла. – Куплю.  
- А я, если что, скажу, что это я тебя послал за отравой для крыс, – сказал сержант Стивенс. – У меня задница крепкая. Пусть пинают.

Утром Белла прибежала к казарме первого взвода даже раньше, чем стрелки вышли на построение.  
Сержант Орлов – среднего роста парень лет тридцати с темно-русыми волосами – в ожидании своих морпехов слушал музыку в плеере и разглядывал встающее над горизонтом солнце и розоватое в легких облачках небо.  
Увидев топчущуюся рядом Беллу, он вынул наушники и поинтересовался:  
- Вам что-то нужно, рядовой?  
Хотя, по словам Гаррета, Орлов жил в Америке с тринадцати лет, говорил он с заметным, но не раздражающим слух акцентом.  
- Сэр, я хотела узнать, не могу ли я вместе с вашим отделением съездить на рынок? – наконец, решилась Белла. – Сержанту Стивенсу срочно нужна... отрава для крыс!  
- Крысиная отрава? – хмыкнул Орлов. – Мы можем сами ее купить. Морпехи из частей обеспечения передвигаются вне базы только в составе колонны, а не с боевыми подразделениями.  
Гаррет был прав – этот сержант строго придерживался устава.

- Понимаю, сэр. Но я знаю пушту. Со мной вы быстрее все купите, – использовала свой главный козырь Белла.  
- Переводчик составил нам список. Мы отдаем его торговцу и получаем товары, – сказал сержант. – Система давно отработана, рядовой.  
Белла поняла, что в голове у этого сержанта кирпичная стена. И пока она думала, как эту стену пробить, сзади послышался голос Лорен Мэллори.  
- Сержант Орлов, мы готовы ехать!  
Белла повернулась и увидела журналистку и двух ее спутников в касках и бронежилетах с надписью «Пресса» на них.  
- Привет, Белла, – весело поздоровалась с ней журналистка. – Сядешь со мной вместе?! Наконец-то погуляем по улицам! Достал уже этот «Алькатрас»!  
- Рядовой Свон никуда не едет, – сказал сержант Орлов, опередив Беллу. – А вы, мисс Мэллори, будете все время сидеть в машине. Пусть ваши операторы сами все снимают.  
- Это еще с какой стати? – осведомилась журналистка. – Это потому что я женщина? У меня личное разрешение капитана Ройса Кинга на эту поездку. И если вы будете препятствовать моей работе, я доложу о том, что вы шовинист и нарушаете права женщин!  
Лицо сержанта Орлова скривилось. Как и многие мужчины, он терпеть не мог женских визгов.  
- И рядовой Свон тоже поедет! – вдруг воскликнула Лорен Мэллори. – Она главная героиня фильма, и мы хотим показать эту поездку ее глазами! Без нее мы не сможем работать!  
- Я ничего об этом не знаю, – возразил сержант.  
- Это не мои проблемы! – заявила с возмущением Лорен. – У меня есть официальное разрешение на эту съемку от капитана Кинга. Этот фильм – важнейший проект, который должен рассказать правду об этой войне! А вы тормозите работу над ним! Если вы будете дальше упорствовать, я в своем фильме выставлю вас тупым шовинистическим солдафоном на всю Америку!  
Сержант Орлов был в шоке от такого словесного артобстрела и, чтобы сберечь свою психику, выбросил белый флаг.  
- Хорошо. Все. Тихо, – махнул он рукой. – Вы все едете. Но будете делать все в соответствии с уставом. Бронежилеты не снимать. Далеко не уходить. Лишнего не говорить. Проявлять осторожность. И не задерживать отряд. Не успели что-то снять, доснимете в следующий раз. У нас тут не Голливуд.  
- Мы все поняли, сержант Орлов, – сказала Лорен, тут же преобразившись в очаровательную гурию.

Из казармы вышли морпехи, застегивающие на себе снаряжение, и сержант Орлов направился к ним, а Белла в изумлении повернулась к Лорен.  
Заметив на лице девушки недоумение, журналистка рассмеялась.  
- Успокойся. Я не собираюсь делать из тебя звезду реалити-шоу. Просто я прекрасно знаю, что такое, когда тебя зажимают только из-за пола. Я два года пробивала идею этого фильма, и когда его одобрили, выяснилось, что в командировку отправляют не меня, а моего подчиненного, который собирал материалы для проекта. Я пошла разбираться и знаешь, что я услышала? «Ты ведь женщина, а там война. Это слишком опасно». И я устроила им такой скандал, что они только рады были послать меня к талибам. Так что я просто не могла пройти мимо твоей несчастной мордашки.  
- Спасибо, Лорен, – улыбнулась Белла находчивой журналистке.  
- Не за что. Я умею включать стерву, когда это нужно, и бравые вояки сразу сдуваются, – подмигнула ей Лорен. – Женщины должны бороться вместе, только тогда мы сможем чего-то добиться в этом мире потных мужиков!  
Лорен протянула пятерню Белле, и та звонко по ней ударила.  
- А теперь вперед! – с энтузиазмом произнесла Лорен, увидев, что стрелки уже направляются к своим бронемашинам. – Посмотрим, что за дыра этот Хазар Джофт.

- И что же привело русского парня в американскую армию? – поинтересовалась любопытная Лорен, пока их «Хамви» со скрежетом подсчитывал все ухабы на раздолбанной дороге.  
- Моего отца-программиста пригласили на работу в Америку, и мы переехали всей семьей, – сказал сержант. – Даже кота перевезли.  
- Где кот, там и дом, – засмеялся Тайлер Кроули.  
- Точно, – хмыкнул сержант Орлов. – Я еще в России боевыми искусствами занимался. Здесь продолжил. Ну, и задумался в старшей школе, куда пойти, – в спорт или в армию. Решил, что в армию надежнее – и деньги хорошие, и страховка для всей семьи. Да и к тому же армия – это настоящая мужская работа.  
- Не только мужская! – в один голос заявили Лорен и Белла.  
- А вот и Хазар Джофт! – оповестил всех водитель, рядовой Фред Скотт по прозвищу Чудак, который намекнул Шивон на лишний вес в первый день пребывания Беллы на базе и едва не был за это убит.

Белла посмотрела в маленькое запыленное окошко. За ним виднелось обычное афганское поселение: низенькие приземистые дома, вход в которые часто был закрыт не дверью, а цветастым покрывалом, множество детей на улицах, сидящие у домов на ковриках пожилые мужчины, раскуривавшие самодельные сигареты, и женщины в разноцветных хиджабах, с опаской поглядывающие на проходящую технику.  
За «Хамви» тут же увязалась целая ватага мальчишек, которые запрыгивали на бампер и ехали на нем по несколько минут, весело крича что-то своим приятелям. Их не пугал ни пулемет на башне, ни устрашающий вид тяжелых бронемашин.  
На одном из домов Белла увидела надпись: «Янки, убирайтесь домой», но прямо под ней тоже по-английски было выведено: «Вкусные сладости – недорого».  
- Надо это снять, – сказала Лорен Майку. – Очень символично.

Через несколько минут они подъехали к рынку. Оставив машины на соседней улице, третье отделение в полной боевой готовности вышло в народ.  
Вокруг морпехов тут же собралась толпа детей. Белле стало не по себе от того, что эти малыши ничуть не боялись винтовок в руках американских солдат, и радостно сновали вокруг них, протягивая к морпехам маленькие ладошки.  
- Саиб, чупа! Саиб, чупа-чупа! – кричал, подпрыгивая рядом с сержантом Орловым, черноволосый чумазый мальчишка.  
Орлов ухмыльнулся и вытащил из кармана чупа-чупс.  
- Держи, Маугли, – сказал он и протянул подарок маленькому пуштуну.  
Мальчишка тут же развернул его и, засунув в рот, заурчал, как довольный котенок.  
Остальные посмотрели на счастливца с завистью, и тот, вздохнув, передал леденец другим детям.  
Белла смотрела, как мальчишки по очереди сосут чупа-чупс, жадно вырывая его друг у друга, и пообещала себе, что в следующий раз захватит с собой как можно больше конфет и жвачки.

- Они за нами постоянно ходят, – произнес Орлов, повернувшись к Белле. – Я им один раз дал бутылку колы, так они из-за нее подрались и все расплескали.  
- Дикари, – хмыкнул проходящий мимо капрал Милье и толкнул дверь близлежащей лавки.  
Белла вместе с другими морпехами зашла внутрь.  
В маленьком, заваленном товарами, помещении было тесно и душно, а в воздухе витали ароматы пряностей, от которых у нее быстро закружилась голова.  
Хозяин радушно встретил их, попросив помощника – черноволосого юношу, сверстника Беллы – принести им воды умыться.

Сержант Орлов тут же передал торговцу список. А пока хозяин и его работники собирали нужные товары, гостям предложили отведать сладостей, выложив перед ними несколько тарелок незнакомых Белле местных блюд.  
Остановив юркого помощника, Белла проговорила:  
- Симьян.  
Парень тут же взял со стола тарелку с горкой чего-то золотистого, действительно напоминавшего обжаренную в масле лапшу, и протянул Белле.  
- Шукр дый, – сказала Белла. (прим. – спасибо)  
- Тунд, – произнес парень, указывая на блюдо. (прим. – острый)  
Белла не знала этого слова, и, подумав, молодой человек сказал по-английски, показав на симьян:  
- Огонь.

Белла догадалась, что афганец предупреждает ее об остроте симьяна, и показала ему знак «ok», который за годы войны уже перестал нуждаться в переводе.  
Как и Гаррет, Белла очень любила острое. Каждый раз, когда они с Анжелой выбирались в мексиканское кафе или суши-бар, Энжи ужасалась количеству паприки в ее тако и васаби в ее роллах.  
Поэтому она без промедления положила в рот горсть хрустящих веревочек из теста.

Сначала вкус показался ей приятным, но потом во рту у Беллы разорвался минометный снаряд, и мир перестал для нее существовать. Из глаз потоком хлынули слезы, лицо побагровело, а изо рта чуть не вырвалось пламя, как в детских мультиках. Не в силах открыть глаза она только слышала, как все смеялись над ней – и морпехи, и афганцы. Клиническая невезучесть Беллы Свон оказалась отличным средством преодоления расовых предрассудков.  
Продолжая кашлять и рыдать от жуткой рези в глазах и в носу, Белла почувствовала, как кто-то вложил ей в руки чашку. Белла залпом выпила ее содержимое, и огонь в горле поутих.  
Разомкнув слипшиеся веки, она увидела перед собой того самого помощника хозяина, который предупреждал ее об остроте блюда. Он протянул ей еще одну чашку и сказал:  
- Чāй.  
Белла благодарно кивнула и влила в себя еще плошку ароматной жидкости, заливая пожар во рту.  
Глаза юноши, необычного для пуштунов ярко-голубого оттенка, смотрели на Беллу с иронией. Ему тоже было смешно наблюдать за незадачливой американкой.  
- Мехди! – позвал парня хозяин лавки, и тот сразу подскочил к нему, а затем, видимо, получив какое-то задание, вышел на улицу.  
- Симпатичный парень, – сказала Лорен. – Отмыть бы его и приодеть, был бы вылитый Омар Шариф в молодости, – взглянув на Беллу, она с сочувствием осведомилась. – Эй, ты в порядке?  
- Кажется, да, – хрипло ответила Белла. – Мне надо подышать свежим воздухом.  
Вместе они вышли из лавки, у входа в которую стояли, просматривая подходы, Эммет, Джаред Кэмерон и Эрик Йорк.  
Выходя все еще нетвердой походкой, Белла задела висящие на двери колокольчики, и они мелодично зазвенели. Йорк от внезапного звона чуть не подскочил, вызвав приступ хохота у товарищей.  
- Йорк, на тебя штанов не напасешься! – захохотал Кэмерон.  
- По-моему, тут воняет, – ухмыльнулся Эммет. – Кое-кому пора менять подгузник!  
Йорк обиженно засопел и продолжил озираться по сторонам с видом замученного суслика.  
- Иззи, ты в норме? – спросил Эммет, заметив, как тяжело дышит Белла.  
- Да. Я просто съела осиное гнездо, – сказала Белла, глубоко вдохнув.

Хотя солнце было уже высоко и жарило во всю, превращая улицу в большую печку, на воздухе она все равно почувствовала себя лучше.  
- Двигаемся дальше, – приказал, появившись на пороге, сержант Орлов. – Хозтовары на другом конце рынка.  
Организованным отрядом они направились вперед по шумному рынку. Торговали здесь всем, чем только можно: сувенирами, одеждой, религиозной литературой, пряностями, чаем и сладостями. Сначала Белла оборачивалась на крики торговцев, но потом устала вертеть головой и просто шла вперед, для тренировки определяя наилучшее место для снайперской засады.  
Проходя мимо здания с обрушившейся крышей и сваленной возле него кучей мусора, она подумала, что здесь можно легко спрятаться и обозревать практически две трети рынка.  
- Это дом, из которого стреляли в сержанта Монсона, – сказал капрал Блэк.  
Белла тут же мысленно поставила себе высший балл за правильный выбор позиции.  
Безоружные Лорен и Белла вместе с Тайлером и Майком шли в середине отряда, со всех сторон закрытые вооруженными морпехами.  
- Я чувствую себя президентом, – сказал весело Тайлер, убив на щеке жирную мошку. – Меня охраняет отряд морпехов!

Когда они добрались до места, Орлов с одной огневой группой отправился за покупками, а остальные рассредоточились по рынку, наблюдая за порядком. Целью этой поездки кроме торговли лицом была и небольшая разведка.  
Откуда-то справа вдруг послышались громкие крики и гудки автомобилей. Дети со всего рынка толпой помчались туда, и морпехи в недоумении переглянулись.  
- Дā цы шай дый? (прим. – Что это такое?) – показывая на бегущих людей, спросила Белла у женщины, которая тоже спешила туда вместе с дочерьми.  
Женщина что-то ответила ей, но из всей ее речи Белла поняла только два слова – «Ширин Хури». В «Квантико» Белле как-то попался перевод про афганские свадебные традиции, и она вспомнила, что «ширин хури» – это церемония угощения сладостями перед свадьбой, когда будущие молодожены впервые видят друг друга после сватовства.  
- Куда это они? – хмыкнул Джейк.  
- Чья-то свадьба, – сказала Белла. – Видимо, все надеются на бесплатное угощение.  
- Свадьба – это очень интересно, – оживилась Лорен. – Такие вещи всегда отлично смотрятся на экране!  
Как снайпер мыслит позициями для стрельбы, так Лорен Мэллори мыслила телевизионными кадрами.  
- Капрал, – обратилась она к Джейку. – Мы можем подойти поближе?  
- Думаю, да, – кивнул Блэк. – Только от нас не уходите. Не положено.  
Вместе они перешли на соседнюю площадь, где перед единственным в поселении рестораном действительно раздавали угощение всем желающим.  
Неподалеку Белла увидела Мехди, наблюдавшего за танцующими под ритмичные хлопки гостей детьми. Маленькая девочка в синем платьице помахала ему рукой, и молодой человек улыбнулся ей, показав отсутствие двух передних зубов. Со стоматологией тут было так же плохо, как и со всеми остальными признаками цивилизации.

- И где тут невеста с женихом? – хмыкнула Лорен.  
- Вот невеста, выходит из автомобиля, – показала Белла на девушку в красном платье, накрытую покрывалом и увешанную золотом, которая выбиралась из машины, сопровождаемая пожилым мужчиной в расшитом золотыми узорами национальном кафтане. Судя по всему, семья эта была очень состоятельной, потому что золота на невесте и ее родне было на целый ювелирный магазин.  
- А жених?  
- Где-то рядом, наверное, – пожала плечами Белла.  
Выискивая в толпе жениха, Белла вдруг встретилась взглядом с проходящим мимо мужчиной, который вез рядом с собой на велосипеде корзину с ворохом тряпок. Судя по всему, это был старьевщик – они попадались на рынке на каждом углу. Мужчина, почувствовав на себе ее взгляд, тут же отвернулся и ускорил шаг.

- Шаиста! – вдруг услышала Белла громкий крик Мехди, который бросился к танцующей девочке, расталкивая людей вокруг. Глаза его были обращены на того самого старьевщика, и в них было что-то такое, отчего Белле стало не по себе, и она крикнула Джейку, показывая на мужчину с велосипедом:  
- Задержите его!

Джейк с удивлением посмотрел на Беллу, но бросился в толпу. Мехди схватил девочку и, прижав ее к себе, вместе с ней упал на землю. Краем глаза Белла увидела в центре толпы старьевщика, который посмотрел на сверкающий в лучах солнца минарет мечети и поднес руки к груди.  
Раздался взрыв, и тучи пыли закрыли солнце.

(1) Монти Пайтон (англ. Monty Python) — комик-группа из Великобритании, ставшая известной благодаря своему новаторскому, абсурдистскому юмору.  
(2) Фаталити — основная особенность серии файтингов Mortal Kombat, приём, позволяющий жестоко добить поверженного оппонента (вырвать сердце, сжечь, вырвать голову, достать весь скелет и так далее).  
(3) Идти на почту (англ. – to go postal) – распространенное в Америке сленговое выражение, означающее крайнюю степень гнева, неконтролируемую агрессию, которая нередко выливается в массовые убийства. Обычно употребляется в связи со случаями внезапного психоза на рабочем месте. Выражение появилось после того, как в 1986 г. сотрудник почтовой службы убил четырнадцать своих сослуживцев.  
(4) Оптимус Прайм – автобот, герой мультсериалов, комиксов, игр и фильмов «Трансформеры».  
(5) В огневой группе четыре морпеха, в отделении – двенадцать.  
(6) Имеется в виду Кондолиза Райс, которая была госсекретарем США с 2005 по 2009 гг. Первым госсекретарем-женщиной была Мадлен Олбрайт.  
(7) В префектуре Окинава (Япония) находится «Кэмп Кортни» (Camp Courtney), одна из зарубежных баз Корпуса морской пехоты США.  
(8) Афганис-тян – японская манга 2004 г. выпуска.


	33. Chapter 33

_Дорогие читатели, сразу хочу предупредить - в этой главе будут моменты жестокие, шокирующие и достаточно неприятные. Поэтому предупреждаю: если у вас чувствительная психика, эту главу, наверное, стоит пропустить..._  
_И как всегда огромное спасибо за бережную и точную редактуру замечательной_ **sofishunya**

Поток горячего воздуха ударил Беллу в бок, сбивая с ног. Она согнулась, прикрывая лицо, прижала подбородок к груди и подтянула колени к животу. По каске застучал дождь из осколков, а правую сторону тела будто плетью полоснуло.  
В ушах зазвенело, вокруг нельзя было различить ничего, кроме облака сизого дыма. Ощутив жуткую резь в глазах и сильное головокружение, Белла зажмурилась и замерла в ожидании, пока организм снова придет в норму.  
Несколько секунд она слышала только звон, но потом сквозь него начали проступать крики.  
Нет, не крики. Вой.  
- О Господи... – услышала Белла свистящий шепот Лорен, которая, спасаясь от осколков, прижалась к ней всем телом.  
Дым начал рассеиваться.  
Белла проморгалась и снова открыла глаза.

Ее тут же затрясло, как в лихорадке.  
Минуту назад на этой площади веселилась празднично одетая толпа, а сейчас она была усыпана телами.  
Живые очнулись рядом с мертвыми и завыли от ужаса и боли.  
Со всех сторон к месту взрыва бежали люди, а те, кому повезло остаться невредимым, спешили скорее покинуть площадь.  
Начиненная гвоздями и металлической стружкой бомба изрешетила всех, кто был возле ресторана, и раскидала по всей площади останки смертника.  
Кровь была повсюду.  
Кровь и разодранные тела.

- Ты ранена? – крикнула ей Лорен.  
- Не знаю, – пробормотала Белла.  
Ей снова, как в день смерти Бри, хотелось проснуться где-то далеко отсюда.  
И тут холод пробежал у нее по спине, а глаза широко распахнулись. Джейк! За секунду до взрыва он бросился в толпу за смертником.  
- Джейк! – вскочив на ноги, закричала Белла и кинулась искать капрала Блэка среди убитых и раненых. Взгляд ее в панике метался по площади.  
Где он? Почему его нигде нет?  
- Назад, рядовой Свон! – заорал сержант Орлов. – Это наше дело! Безоружные – в укрытие! Остальные – за мной!  
- Там был капрал Блэк! – воскликнула Белла.  
- Мы его найдем, – сказал Орлов, озираясь по сторонам и жестами отдавая приказы рассредоточившимся по площади морпехам. Белла показала знак «ok» взволнованному Эммету, давая знать, что с ней все в порядке, и МакКарти вместе с остальными поспешил на поиски Блэка.

- Майк! – послышался сзади крик Лорен. – Где Майк?! Тайлер!  
Бледный как смерть звукооператор посмотрел на нее и произнес:  
- Он пошел к дверям ресторана, чтобы снять проход молодоженов...  
- Майк! – Лорен побежала на площадь, но Орлов оттолкнул ее назад:  
- Мы найдем вашего оператора. Не лезьте. Может быть повторный взрыв. Милье! Сообщить на базу об этом дерьме!

Белла привалилась к стене дома на краю площади. Несмотря на жару, ей было холодно. Так холодно, что стучали зубы.  
И тут она увидела Мехди. Осыпанный осколками, весь в крови, он лежал в нескольких футах от нее, накрыв собой маленькую девочку. Малышка была жива и громко рыдала, не в силах выбраться из объятий мертвеца.  
Убедившись, что никто за ней не следит, Белла кинулась к ребенку.  
- Тише! – произнесла на пушту Белла, притронувшись к девочке. – Не бойся.  
Она стала разжимать руки Мехди, чтобы освободить плачущую, покрытую его кровью девочку, как вдруг услышала слабый стон. Несмотря на то, что на затылке у него была рваная рана, и весь правый бок был залит кровью, парень был жив и начал приходить в себя.  
Голубые глаза с удивлением посмотрели на Беллу, а губы прошептали:  
- Шаиста...  
- Она жива, – сказала на пушту Белла, показывая парню девочку, которая прижималась к ее груди, как маленький зверек. Заметив, что молодой человек пытается пошевелиться, она притронулась к его плечу и проговорила: – Не двигайся. Тебе нужен врач.  
От ее прикосновения раненый вздрогнул, словно его укусила змея.  
- Не бойся, – проговорила Белла, попытавшись улыбнуться. – Я – друг.

- Свон! Какого черта ты там делаешь? – закричал сержант Орлов.  
Белла обернулась и увидела Эммета и младшего капрала Кэмерона, которые помогали с трудом стоявшему на ногах Джейку сесть на ступеньки здания рядом.  
Он жив! Жив!  
- Блэк, подай голос, – хлопнул капрала по щеке сержант Орлов.  
- Я не щенок, чтобы голос подавать, сэр, – еле слышно проговорил, запинаясь, Джейк.  
- Щенок ты и есть, – радостно фыркнул сержант.  
- Медика! – послышался сквозь рыдания и крики раненых голос Лорен. Она бежала к ним, спотыкаясь о разбросанные повсюду вещи гостей свадебной церемонии.  
- Ваши люди нашли Майка! – выкрикнула она. – Ему в глаз попал осколок! Сделайте что-нибудь!  
- Сделаем, мисс Мэллори, – воскликнул сержант Орлов. – Сюда уже летит вертолет из Лашкаргаха, а с базы выехало подкрепление.  
- К черту ваше подкрепление! – дрожа, выдохнула Лорен. – У него гвоздь в голове! Гвоздь!  
- Я понял, мисс Мэллори, – Орлов попытался взять ее за плечо, но Лорен оттолкнула его. – Я все равно его не вытащу. Не поднимайте панику. Это ему не поможет.  
- Вы что, не могли убить этого гребаного смертника? – закричала в истерике Лорен. – Да что вы вообще здесь делаете?  
От ее криков маленькая Шаиста на руках у Беллы заплакала еще громче, размазывая кулачками по лицу слезы и кровь, и девушка принялась утешать ее, нежно поглаживая по волосам.  
Мысли в голове у Беллы путались.  
Куда ей отнести эту кроху? И что теперь вообще делать?

С грохотом на площадь въехало несколько «Хамви». Дурное предчувствие тут же охватило Беллу. И как оказалось, не зря. Из второй бронемашины вышел вооруженный винтовкой лейтенант Каллен. Увидев лицо командира стрелков, Белла даже пожалела, что ее не вырубило взрывом.  
Глаза лейтенанта посылали всему миру лучи смерти. Белла тут же попыталась спрятаться за широкими спинами морпехов, но вдруг к ней с криками кинулись женщина в синей парандже и мужчина, в котором она узнала хозяина лавки. Они выхватили из рук у Беллы Шаисту и принялись обнимать ее, осыпая заторможенную девушку благодарностями.  
- Она ваша дочь? – спросила Белла, увидев слезы в густо накрашенных глазах женщины.  
- Да, наша. Слава Аллаху, – дрожащими руками прижимая к себе дочь, воскликнул торговец. – Спасибо тебе, американка!  
- Это Мехди спас ее, – проговорила Белла, показывая на юношу, которому уже оказывал помощь кто-то из местных.  
И тут она услышала громкий, сердитый голос лейтенанта Каллена:  
- Рядовой Свон, какого черта вы здесь делаете?  
- Простите. Это мой командир, – сказала Белла счастливому торговцу и его жене, которые, увидев рассерженного лейтенанта, тут же поспешили исчезнуть со спасенной дочерью.  
- Кровь ваша? – осведомился Каллен, показывая на бурые пятна на ее форме.  
- Нет, сэр, – пробормотала Белла.  
- Тогда немедленно доложите, какого черта вы тут делаете! – снова заорал он.  
- Лейтенант Каллен, сэр, меня отправили на рынок за отравой для крыс... – проговорила Белла.  
- Кто отправил? Сержант Стивенс? – сузив глаза, процедил сквозь зубы Каллен. – Этот чертов крысолов вечно лезет не в свое дело. И подчиненные у него такие же! В «Хамви»! Немедленно!  
- Эл Ти, мне нужны помощники! – крикнула ему запыхавшаяся капитан Брендон.  
Девушка словно молния перемещалась от одного раненого к другому, оказывая первую помощь. С лица ее уже ручьями стекал пот, но Элис ни на секунду не сбавляла темп.  
- Я помогу, – тут же вызвалась Белла.  
- Я сказал, в «Хамви»! – рявкнул на нее Каллен.  
- Раненым нужна помощь, Эл Ти, – произнесла строго Элис. – На базе личный состав воспитывайте. А сейчас не мешайте. Идем, – позвала она Беллу.  
Каллен что-то возмущенно пробурчал себе под нос, но вслух ничего не сказал и пошел навстречу тоже прибывшему к месту теракта майору Сангару.  
- Сама не ранена? – спросила Элис, окидывая взглядом измазанную в крови Беллу.  
- Кажется, нет. Пара царапин и все, – ответила Белла, взглянув на уже подсохшую ссадину на плече, видневшуюся в дырке на форме.  
- Повезло, – хмыкнула Элис. – Вида осколочных ран не боишься?  
- Нет, – покачала головой Белла.  
- Хорошо. А то один орел тут уже все вокруг заблевал, – с возмущением громко сообщила Элис, пытаясь перекричать тревожный шум вокруг.

Они подошли к лежащему на расчищенном от мусора кусочке земли Майку, возле которого сидела на корточках дрожащая Лорен и пыталась утешить воющего от боли товарища. Рядом содрогался в мучительных рвотных позывах рядовой Эрик Йорк. Посмотрев на оператора CNN, Белла поняла, отчего стало так плохо чувствительному рядовому.  
Нервы Беллы оказались крепче. Но и ей сразу захотелось отвести взгляд и, последовав приказу Каллена, закрыться в «Хамви».  
В голове у Майка действительно застрял гвоздь, вошедший глубоко в глазницу. Другой осколок разорвал бедняге всю скулу. Увидев торчащие из раны обломки костей, Белла подумала, какую жуткую боль испытывает сейчас Майк, и в желудке у нее закрутило, но взяв себя в руки, она чужим, хриплым голосом спросила у Элис:  
- Что мне делать?  
- Вытащите гвоздь! – разрыдалась Лорен, не в силах больше слушать нечеловеческие крики Майка. – Хватит его мучить!  
- Гвоздь – это сейчас не главная проблема, и достанет его хирург, – холодно произнесла сосредоточенная и собранная Элис. Ее маленькие ловкие пальцы отогнули край жилета со множеством карманов, и Белла увидела крошечный уголок осколка, который едва виднелся из окровавленной прорехи на рубашке в нижней части живота оператора. – Вот настоящая проблема.  
- Но он совсем маленький, – всхлипнула Лорен.  
- Это только его край, остальное внутри, – проговорила Элис. – Свон, уведи ее, – бросила она Белле, а потом повернулась к стоявшим рядом Милье и Кауфману, которые передразнивали бледного, рыдающего Эрика. – Держите раненого. И уберите наконец отсюда Йорка. Пусть вертолет караулит.  
Милье и Кауфман стали помогать Элис, а Белла притронулась к плечу Лорен:  
- Идем. Она сделает все, что нужно. Ему помогут.  
- Помогут? – Лорен повернула к ней искаженное бессильной яростью лицо. – Да у него же глаз вытек!  
- Без глаза тоже можно жить, – сказала Белла, взяв журналистку за локоть. – Идем. Я отведу тебя к машинам.  
- Я останусь с ним, – воскликнула Лорен, отталкивая Беллу.  
- Ты будешь только мешать, – произнесла Белла, увлекая ее к припаркованным на площади «Хамви». – Все будет хорошо.  
Лорен в отчаянье швырнула на землю микрофон, который так и не выпускала из рук все это время, и все же пошла с Беллой к бронемашинам. Там Свон передала журналистку сержанту Бернсу, командиру второго отделения взвода Каллена. Пообещав держать Лорен в курсе ситуации с Майком, она собиралась уже вернуться к капитану Брендон, как вдруг услышала громкий голос сержанта Орлова:  
- Рядовой Свон! Остановитесь!

Краем глаза Белла видела, как на Орлова орал Каллен, и не сомневалась, что бедному сержанту серьезно досталось за несанкционированную поездку Беллы на рынок.  
Но в глазах идущего к ней Орлова не было ни злости, ни обиды, только лишь глубокая задумчивость.  
- Рядовой Свон, это ведь ты послала капрала Блэка задержать смертника? – спросил он, остановившись рядом с Беллой.  
- Да, сэр, – ответила Белла.  
- Как ты поняла, что с ним что-то не так? – осведомился Орлов.  
- Увидела, как на него отреагировал местный парень, сэр. Он узнал этого мужчину и сразу бросился к дочери лавочника, чтобы накрыть ее собой, – сказала Белла и тут же вздрогнула.  
Как она раньше об этом не подумала?! Мехди узнал смертника! Значит, он что-то знает. Может быть, даже о том, откуда смертник явился и где его готовили к теракту.  
- Надо найти этого местного! – воскликнула Белла.  
- Найдем. Но сначала к тебе есть другое дело, – проговорил Орлов. – У тебя с нервами все в порядке?  
- В принципе да, сэр, – кивнула Белла.  
Сегодня ее нервная система прошла самое суровое испытание на прочность. И судя по тому, что ей все-таки удалось взять себя в руки и не грохнуться в обморок, испытание это она выдержала.  
- Лейтенант приказал искать голову смертника. Мы нашли какую-то голову, надо опознать. Но лицо его видели только ты, рядовой, и капрал Блэк. Блэк сейчас с медиками, лишний раз парня лучше не трогать, – произнес сержант, и Белла догадалась, почему у Орлова в лице сквозила такая неуверенность. Ему явно не нравилась идея показать оторванную голову смертника девятнадцатилетней девушке.  
- Я готова, сэр, – глубоко вздохнув, сказала Белла.  
- Уверена? – с сомнением спросил Орлов. – Зрелище не из приятных.  
- Тут вообще нет ничего приятного, – проговорила Белла, окидывая взглядом место теракта.  
Повсюду сновали местные военные и врачи, у которых не хватало медикаментов, чтобы оказать помощь всем, кто в ней нуждался.  
Большинство раненых уже перенесли в здание администрации и ресторана, но трупы никто убирать не стал. Их только накрыли цветными покрывалами, принесенными из лавок.  
В нескольких футах Белла увидела ковер веселой расцветки, из-под которого виднелись женские ноги в нарядных атласных туфельках. Именно такие она видела на невесте.  
- Я готова, сэр, – повторила Белла, отвернувшись.  
Кто-то должен за это ответить. И если Белла Свон может помочь найти и наказать виновных, она это сделает.  
Даже если всю оставшуюся жизнь ей будут сниться кошмары.

Вместе с Орловым она пересекла площадь и подошла к кучке афганских солдат и морпехов из взвода Каллена, среди которых был и сам лейтенант.  
- Сержант, зачем вы привели сюда этого рядового? – осведомился Каллен, бросив на Беллу недовольный взгляд.  
- Рядовой Свон – единственная, кто может опознать смертника, сэр, – ответил Орлов.  
- А Блэк?  
- Его контузило во время взрыва, сэр, – произнес сержант. – Медики меня к нему не пустили. Говорят, ему покой нужен и все такое.  
- То есть командир здесь не я, а медики, – Каллен повернулся к Белле. – Свободны, рядовой Свон.  
- Но как же опознание, сэр? – вырвался у Беллы удивленный возглас.  
- Сфотографируем голову и Блэку покажем, когда он придет в нормальное состояние, – сказал Каллен холодно. – Вопрос закрыт, рядовой Свон. Идите к капитану Брендон, она ведь вас рекрутировала.  
- Но, сэр, тут нужна оперативность. Если голова действительно его, можно быстро сделать фото и показывать его всем свидетелям, – воскликнула Белла. – Они могут вспомнить, откуда он пришел и был ли с ним кто-то перед тем, как он пошел на площадь. А может быть, кто-то даже имя его вспомнит...  
- Свон, ты кто, агент ФБР? – резко оборвал ее Каллен. – Что за CSI (1) ты мне здесь устраиваешь? Ты учетчик, а не военный следователь.  
- Я дочь полицейского, сэр, – сказала Белла. – По горячим следам преступление раскрыть проще, чем когда все свидетели разбежались. Тут полно зевак, они наверняка что-то видели.  
Каллен завис. Похоже, он никак не мог решить, что для него важнее: хорошо сделать работу или в очередной раз выставить Беллу дурой.  
- Хорошо, – наконец буркнул он. – Только потом не обвиняйте никого в своем ПТСР (2).

Каллен подвел ее к небольшому предмету, накрытому грязно-серой в пятнах крови тряпкой. Белла понимала, что находится под ней, и собрала всю волю в кулак. Лейтенант встал так близко к ней, что Белла догадалась: он уже готовится подхватить ее бесчувственное тело в худших традициях пошлых бульварных романов или подставить ей каску вместо тазика.  
Ну уж нет. Белла Свон никогда не была нежной чувствительной особой, хотя и выглядела, как олененок Бэмби.

В детстве Рене часто оставляла ее одну с Чарли на неделю или даже на две, а сама уезжала отдыхать на море вместе с подругами. Шериф Свон вынужден был после школы брать дочь с собой на работу, где она сначала учила уроки, а потом развлекалась чтением полицейского архива Форкса. Когда Чарли однажды увидел, как его шестнадцатилетняя дочь с любопытством наблюдает за работой коронера и даже помогает ему делать снимки трупа, он пришел в ужас. А Белла с гордостью сообщила отцу, что поедет учиться на эксперта-криминалиста. Правда, уже через месяц она так увлеклась робототехникой, что напрочь забыла про криминалистику, но спокойное отношение к мертвым так и осталось при ней.  
Мертвые уже не чувствовали боли и не бились в судорогах, поэтому их раны, даже самые страшные, Беллу не пугали.  
Каллен посмотрел на нее с сомнением и, кажется, даже хотел все отменить, но афганский солдат уже сдернул тряпку.

Несмотря на мощный взрыв, отделенная от тела голова смертника почти не пострадала, и Белла легко узнала его.  
Ему было лет тридцать. Обычное, простое, ничем не запоминающееся лицо. Она вспомнила, как за несколько минут до взрыва встретилась с ним взглядом. Она должна была что-то почувствовать, ведь этот человек шел на верную смерть. Но и тогда, и сейчас на лице его не было страха. Глаза мертвеца спокойно смотрели на Беллу, а губы как будто даже улыбались.  
И тут ей стало действительно страшно. Во что и как сильно надо верить, чтобы совершить такое? Чтобы убить столько людей вместе с собой не в истерике и не под дулом пистолета, а добровольно и с улыбкой на губах? Как можно воевать с таким врагом, который в жаркий солнечный день приходит на площадь, где веселится свадьба, и без всяких лозунгов или требований просто взрывает себя, оставляя гору трупов?

- Рядовой Свон, – услышала Белла глухой голос Каллена и поняла, что голову уже вновь накрыли тряпкой, а она уже несколько минут стоит, уставившись в пустоту.  
- Это он, сэр, – сказала Белла. – Тот смертник.  
- Сфотографируйте и покажите местным, – приказал Каллен сержантам, но тут к ним подошла сержант Хейл.  
- Поступил приказ всему взводу вернуться на базу, сэр, – сообщила она.  
- Вы передали, что мы нашли голову смертника? – осведомился Каллен. – Нужно опросить всех свидетелей...  
- Этим займется местная полиция, – произнесла Розали. – В нашу задачу не входит проведение расследований. Тем более, теракт не был направлен против сил ISAF (3).  
- А вы знаете, против кого он был направлен? – огрызнулся Каллен. – Местная полиция не будет ничего делать. Они все заодно с талибами! А штаб ведет себя, как стая трусливых страусов!  
- Скажите это лично капитану Кингу, сэр, – язвительно усмехнулась сержант Хейл.  
- Зачем? Вы все равно передаете ему все мои слова, – хмыкнул Каллен.  
- С чего вы взяли? – вскинулась Розали. – Я радист, а не шпион!  
Каллен посмотрел на нее с насмешкой и, повернувшись к сержантам, мрачно произнес:  
- Голову передайте местным копам. Возвращаемся на базу!  
- Сэр, один местный точно знает этого смертника, – проговорила Белла, обращаясь к Каллену. – Он работает в лавке...  
- Ты не слышала, Нэнси Дрю (4)? Мы возвращаемся на базу, – оборвал ее Каллен и, раздраженно пнув обломок велосипеда смертника, пошел к «Хамви».

- Так что ты там говорила насчет этого местного, рядовой Свон? – осведомился, догнав ее, сержант Орлов.  
- Его зовут Мехди, фамилию не знаю. Он работает в той лавке, где я пробовала симьян, – с готовностью сообщила Белла, обрадовавшись, что хотя бы кому-то есть дело до этой информации. – Примерно одного возраста со мной, черные волосы, голубые глаза. Он был ранен во время взрыва – в голову и в бок. Кажется, его отнесли в здание администрации...  
- В здание администрации, говоришь? Идем, – сказал сержант. – У нас еще есть несколько минут, пока лейтенант ругается со штабом. Если что, скажешь, что тебе стало плохо, и тебе срочно понадобился медик.  
Белла с энтузиазмом закивала. Похоже, Орлова тоже разозлила такая пассивность штаба. Настолько, что он готов был нарушить устав для установления истины. Белла вместе с сержантом побежала к зданию администрации, которое после теракта превратилось в полевой госпиталь.  
- И где этот твой Мехди? – спросил сержант, осматриваясь.  
Белла вошла вслед за ним. В носу защипало от запаха лекарств, а в ушах загудело от доносящихся отовсюду стонов. В маленьком зале везде лежали и сидели раненые, вокруг которых бегали врачи и добровольные помощники. Белла принялась быстро сканировать помещение в поисках голубоглазого афганца, но нигде не могла его найти.  
Остановив девушку, которая несла тазик с водой, Белла произнесла на пушту:  
- Мехди. Голубые глаза. Где?  
Она очень надеялась, что голубоглазых мужчин с именем Мехди в Хазар Джофте не так много, и не ошиблась.  
Афганка поманила ее за собой и направилась вперед между лежащими прямо на полу ранеными.  
- Здесь, – сказала она, показывая куда-то в затемненный угол.  
- Откуда ты знаешь их язык? – спросил Орлов у Беллы.  
- Учила в «Квантико», – ответила Свон, приглядываясь.  
Мехди действительно был здесь – лежал в самом дальнем углу. Голова его наспех была перевязана пропитавшейся кровью тряпкой, такая же набухшая от крови повязка была примотана к его боку. Раненый не шевелился. Белла подошла и села рядом с ним на корточки. Мехди был без сознания, и если бы не медленный пульс, который Белла ощутила, прикоснувшись к его шее, она решила бы, что юноша мертв.  
- Вряд ли он сейчас нам что-то расскажет, – проговорил Орлов.  
- Почему ему не помогают? – спросила Белла у афганской девушки, которая стояла рядом, опустив глаза в пол.  
- Он умирает, – ответила та, покачав головой.  
У Орлова включилась гарнитура в ухе, и он, отойдя в сторону, произнес:  
- Да, сэр. Идем, сэр. Рядовому Свон стало плохо, я отвел ее к медикам. Понял, сэр. Я придурок, сэр. Да, сэр.

Вернувшись к Белле, он произнес:  
- Пора идти. Лейтенанту не дают воевать с талибами, и он воюет со своими морпехами. Так что лучше поторопиться.  
Белла посмотрела на Мехди. Парень, не думая о себе, бросился спасать дочь хозяина лавки, а в итоге его просто оставили умирать на этом грязном полу.  
И тут Белла увидела Элис, которая вихрем пронеслась по залу с медикаментами в руках. Передав их одному из афганских врачей, она побежала назад, но Белла догнала девушку.  
- Элис, очень нужно взять в вертолет одного из местных, – воскликнула она.  
- Мы берем местных, но только женщин и детей, – сказала Элис. – За остальными приедут позже.  
- Этот парень может знать смертника, – доверительно сообщила капитану Белла. – Он важный свидетель. А его состояние очень тяжелое. Он не доживет до следующего рейса.  
Элис с сомнением посмотрела на нее и спросила:  
- Где ваш свидетель?  
Белла подвела ее к Мехди. Элис отогнула повязку на его затылке и на боку, проверила пульс, приподняла веки, и лицо ее помрачнело:  
- Ты права. Не доживет.

У Орлова снова включилась гарнитура, и тот устало проговорил:  
- Рядового Свон тошнит в туалете. Я ведь не могу ее тут бросить, сэр.  
Белла поняла, что ей конец. Теперь ее репутация в глазах Каллена погублена навеки. Впрочем, если им удастся сберечь свидетеля, ей плевать на Каллена и на его мнение о ней.  
- Ладно. Мы берем его, – решилась Элис. – Сейчас пришлю за ним ребят.  
- Спасибо, Элис, – Белла готова была расцеловать флотского медика.  
- Бегите. Лейтенант скоро сам за вами придет, и вам не жить, – хмыкнула Элис и со скоростью ветра выпорхнула из здания.

Белла с Орловым тоже вышли из здания администрации. Вдалеке на фоне дрожащего от жары, невыносимо яркого солнца приземлялся, поднимая волны горячей пыли, вертолет медицинской службы.  
К нему уже бежали медики, несущие носилки с ранеными.  
- Надеюсь, с Майком все будет в порядке, – проговорила Белла, вытирая со лба липкий пот.  
- Да, не повезло парню, – вздохнул сержант. – Гвоздем в глаз – это полное дерьмо. У меня дядя в деревне баню строил, так тоже гвоздем себе в глаз угодил. У него потом прозвище было – Капитан Флинт.  
- Что он строил? – не поняла Белла.  
- Баню. Это такая русская сауна с паром, – сказал сержант. – Подходим. Сделай вид, как будто тебя только что сильно тошнило.  
Белле не пришлось напрягать актерские таланты, потому что от нервного перенапряжения и дикой усталости она и правда едва держалась на ногах.  
Так что увидев ее, Каллен даже не усомнился в том, что рядовой Свон все эти пятнадцать минут прочищала желудок, и не задавая лишних вопросов, скомандовал:  
- По машинам! Свон, за мной.  
Предполагая самое худшее, Белла все же последовала за ним. Каллен забрался в «Хамви» и приказал ей сесть рядом. В бронемашине уже находился штаб-сержант Уитлок, который сразу после приезда на место теракта присоединился к майору Сангару и ходил везде вместе с ним и его людьми. «Хамви» тронулся с места.

Белла украдкой посмотрела на Каллена. Она не могла понять, зачем он посадил ее к себе в машину. Но лейтенант как будто и вовсе не замечал ее присутствия.  
- Спусковой крючок заедает, – произнес он, разглядывая спусковой механизм своей винтовки.  
- Слишком много песка, – хмыкнул Уитлок. – Пустыня есть пустыня.  
- В этой гребаной пустыне не только оружие портится, – сказал Каллен, ожесточенно почесав свои вечно слезящиеся красные глаза. – И почему у местных нет конъюнктивита?  
- Потому что они красят глаза сурьмой, – усмехнулся штаб-сержант. – И женщины, и мужчины. Может, и вам попробовать?  
После всего, что случилось, Белла думала, что уже никогда не сможет смеяться. Но как только она представила Каллена с подкрашенными сурьмой глазами, изо рта у нее раздалось хрюканье, которое она тут же попыталась замаскировать кашлем.  
- Иди к черту, Уитлок, – фыркнул Каллен. – Я морпех, а не Шахерезада.  
Уитлок ухмыльнулся и произнес:  
- А майор Сангар, сэр, действительно какой-то... скользкий.  
- Как думаешь, он знал про то, что будет теракт? – посмотрел Каллен на штаб-сержанта.  
- Сложно сказать, сэр, – проговорил Уитлок. – Но у него версия такая: свадьба была у сына мэра, а женился он на дочери шефа полиции. Оба отца были на празднике. Так что смертник обезглавил сразу и администрацию, и полицию. Обоих насмерть, шахид к ним почти вплотную подошел.  
- И кто его послал?  
- Сангар говорит, что не знает, – ответил Уитлок. – Показывает на горы и многозначительно кивает головой.  
- Лживая свинья, – сказал Каллен с ненавистью.  
- Худшее оскорбление для мусульманина, – усмехнулся штаб-сержант. – Я слышал, как он говорил с одним из своих солдат. Тот сказал что-то громко, и Сангар посмотрел на него... Ну, как на барана, которого он хочет зарезать. Я спросил у переводчика, что тот солдат сказал. Переводчик ответил, что не расслышал.  
- И переводчик, сука, тоже врет, – процедил сквозь зубы Каллен. – Это ведь был их переводчик?  
- Да, сэр, – кивнул Уитлок. – Этот солдат сказал что-то вроде «Софуллах» или «Фисуллах»... Черт его знает, что это значит. Но Сангар его чуть на месте не испепелил.  
- «Фисуллах»? – повторил Каллен. – Ерунда какая-то. Наверняка очередное заклинание про Аллаха.  
- Может быть, «Сейфуллах»? – не выдержала Белла.  
Каллен и Уитлок повернулись к ней с таким видом, словно вообще забыли, что посадили рядового Изабеллу Свон вместе с собой.

- Ну да, вроде бы именно «Сейфуллах», – задумчиво произнес Уитлок. – А что это значит?  
- «Меч Аллаха», – ответила Белла. – Это или имя, или прозвище. Халид ибн аль-Валид, сподвижник пророка Мухаммеда, носил такое прозвище. Обычно его дают тем, кто отличился в борьбе с кафирами.  
- С кафирами? – переспросил Уитлок.  
- С неверными, – пояснила Белла и взглянула на Каллена.  
Теперь он уж точно должен признать, что от Беллы Свон здесь есть реальная польза. Но лейтенант только окинул ее равнодушным взглядом и произнес:  
- Рядовой Свон, выключите Discovery и включите Lifetime (5).  
Белла задохнулась от обиды. Да что она должна сделать, чтобы он перестал видеть в ней поклонницу «Армейских жен»?! Убить бен Ладена у него на глазах?

Каллен уже потерял к ней всякий интерес и снова начал теребить спусковой крючок своей винтовки, как вдруг штаб-сержант Уитлок задумчиво произнес:  
- Сэр, а может, она права?  
- В чем права? – не поворачиваясь, спросил Каллен.  
- Ну, может быть, Сейфуллах – это действительно, имя или прозвище организатора теракта? – проговорил, почесав переносицу, Уитлок. – Ведь не зря Сангара как будто петух в задницу клюнул, когда тот солдат это сказал.  
- Потом поговорим, Уитлок, – исподлобья посмотрел на сержанта лейтенант.  
Уитлок непонимающе взглянул на командира, но приказ выполнил, и всю оставшуюся дорогу до базы в «Хамви» было так тихо, что Белле хотелось кричать.

Сержант Стивенс встретил колонну сразу у ворот. Увидев выходящую Беллу, он поспешил ей навстречу с обеспокоенным видом. Но не успел Гаррет спросить у Беллы, все ли в порядке, как Каллен подошел к нему и сквозь зубы произнес:  
- Я доложу в штаб о вашем должностном преступлении, сержант Стивенс.  
- Лейтенант Каллен... – начал Гаррет, но Каллен тут же его прервал:  
- В следующий раз, сержант, я вас заставлю смотреть на оторванную голову. И только посмейте отвернуться.  
Сказав это, он тут же направился в штаб.  
Белла виновато посмотрела на Гаррета.  
- Простите меня, сэр, – проговорила она, шмыгнув носом.  
Сержант Стивенс, с лица которого прежде никогда не сходила улыбка, стоял перед ней бледный, как мел. Уголки его рта опустились, губы задрожали, и тихим голосом он произнес:  
- Это ты прости меня, рядовой. Лучше бы я сам туда поехал.  
- Я в порядке, сэр, – с жаром заверила его Белла.  
- Поначалу все думают, что они в порядке, – мертвым голосом сказал Гаррет. – Эта бомба не сразу срабатывает...

Белла шла из душа в казарму, поправляя повязку на плече. Не дав ей даже пискнуть, Гаррет сразу послал ее на осмотр к медикам. Те весело с ней поболтали, напоили горячим травяным чаем, быстро наложили швы на глубокие порезы, оставленные острыми осколками, и отправили в казарму отдыхать. И Белла с радостью собиралась последовать этой рекомендации. На койке в казарме ее уже ждала привезенная с собой книга Толкина «Хоббит». Именно ее она читала всю ночь, когда узнала о побеге Рене с красавчиком бейсболистом. И Белла искренне верила, что эта сказка успокаивает нервы лучше, чем любые транквилизаторы.

Неподалеку от душевых палаток она увидела Лорен Мэллори. Все четыре часа после их возвращения из Хазар Джофта журналистка непрерывно курила. Ее руки уже дрожали, как у наркоманки, а глаза слезились от дыма, но Лорен снова и снова доставала сигарету и щелкала зажигалкой.  
- Восемь лет... – сказала она, когда Белла проходила мимо.  
Девушка остановилась, и журналистка продолжила:  
- Восемь лет Майк был моим оператором. Одиннадцатое сентября, ураган «Катрина», выборы. Мы все попробовали. Всё, кроме войны. И это я его уговорила.  
- Все будет хорошо, Лорен, – начала Белла, но вдруг увидела идущего к ним лейтенанта Каллена, и слова утешения замерли у нее на губах. Глядя на него, Белла поняла, что именно с таким видом командиры вручают родителям погибших морпехов свернутый флаг. И Лорен тоже поняла это, потому что швырнула недокуренную сигарету себе под ноги и развернулась к лейтенанту, словно подставляя грудь под пули.  
- Мисс Мэллори, – произнес лейтенант Каллен, глядя на нее строго и решительно. – Военные медики сделали все, что могли, но мистер Ньютон скончался в госпитале в Лашкаргахе. Мне очень жаль.  
- Все, что могли? – Лорен посмотрела на него с ненавистью. – Да ваш медик даже не пыталась ничего сделать! Она просто замотала его бинтами, как мумию, и куда-то убежала!  
- Мисс Мэллори, я сын военного врача и могу сказать вам, что вынимать из тела осколки можно только в операционной, – сказал Каллен. – Капитан Брендон сделала все, что можно было сделать непосредственно на месте теракта. Я понимаю ваши чувства...  
- Да ни черта вы не понимаете! – закричала Лорен. – Майк мой друг. Мой лучший друг! И он умер, а вы тут стоите и защищаете своего безмозглого медика!  
- Мисс Мэллори, – повысил голос Каллен. – Я сочувствую вашей потере, но вы не имеете права оскорблять людей, которые сделали все возможное, чтобы спасти вашего друга. Его тело отправят из Лашкаргаха в Баграм, а затем с первым же грузовым самолетом в США. Завтра колонна доставит вас в Лашкаргах, и вы сможете вернуться домой тем же рейсом.  
Щеки Лорен на бледном лице покрылись красными пятнами.  
- А вы уже готовитесь праздновать наш отъезд? Рано радуетесь, лейтенант Каллен, – произнесла журналистка, облизнув потрескавшиеся до крови губы. – Мы отсюда не уедем. Я сама буду снимать этот фильм вместо Майка.  
- Но вы приехали на полгода, и срок вашей командировки истекает через неделю, – с удивлением проговорил Каллен.  
- Это было до того, как ваши гребаные талибы убили моего оператора, – сказала Лорен. – И поверьте, вам самим выгодно, чтобы я осталась. Потому что я сейчас расскажу вам, какой фильм мы сняли здесь за полгода. Все начинается с бомбежки. Истребители бомбят афганские села, не утруждая себя проверкой того, есть ли там внизу мирные жители. Затем бравые американские морпехи гордо въезжают в разрушенные города, фотографируясь с трупами врагов и выкладывая это в Facebook. Победа. Талибы отступают в горы, их никто не преследует, и бравые американские морпехи занимают полупустые села, чтобы послать в Пентагон торжественный рапорт. Вы строите базу и первым делом устраиваете конкурс мокрых маек среди личного состава. Капитан Кинг с удовольствием поливает водой вашего радиста. Он же выступает судьей. Эта роль удается ему лучше, чем командование стрелковой ротой.  
- Это был не конкурс мокрых маек, – бесцветным голосом возразил Каллен. – Мы просто очень устали и хотели немного отдохнуть. А поливание водой на жаре – это не только веселье, но и необходимость.  
- Ну да, торчащие соски радиста Хейл – это действительно необходимость, лейтенант, не буду спорить, – язвительно усмехнулась Лорен. В ее лице циничный лейтенант встретил достойного противника. – Продолжим. День за днем ваши люди жалуются на паршивую еду, жару, комаров, вонь и невозможность связаться с домом. Это все, что беспокоит бравых морпехов. О талибах они вспоминают только тогда, когда те неожиданно нападают на них, завязывается короткая перестрелка, и орлы Дяди Сэма со слезами на глазах провожают домой гроб очередного товарища. После чего снова играют в покер, жалуются на еду и демонстрируют на камеру бицепсы с красивыми татуировками. Капитан Кинг с пафосным видом учит демократии местных военных, но сам с базы вылезает только на официальные встречи с властями. И тут внезапно появляется вражеский снайпер. Бравые морпехи синхронно срут в штаны и отказываются ездить в город, потому что боятся быть убитыми. Самая профессиональная, самая сильная армия в мире, на которую ежегодно тратятся сотни миллиардов денег налогоплательщиков, трясется перед одним единственным снайпером-одиночкой. Вы согласны, что Конгресс и мировая общественность оценит такой поворот сюжета, лейтенант?

Каллен смотрел ей в глаза, застыв, как при несении почетного караула на Арлингтонском мемориале.  
- И наконец, финальный аккорд, – выкрикнула уже почти в истерике Лорен. – Смертник взрывает себя на главной площади поселения во время свадебной церемонии. Десятки погибших. Бесчисленное количество раненых. Стоны и крики о помощи. И рядовой Корпуса морской пехоты США Эрик Йорк блюет на труп афганского ребенка. Занавес. Аплодисменты. Вы этот фильм хотите увидеть по CNN, лейтенант Каллен?  
Белла посмотрела на командира взвода. Его лицо побелело, а губы посинели, как у мертвеца.  
- Я останусь здесь, лейтенант, – сказала Лорен, глядя ему в глаза. – Я останусь с вами, пока моя камера не снимет, как вы уничтожите этих тварей.  
- Тогда вы уедете отсюда вместе с нами, – произнес вдруг Каллен так тихо, что стоящая поодаль Белла едва смогла его услышать.  
- Что же, с такой верой в свои силы вам действительно вряд ли что-то светит, – скривилась Лорен. – Жаль, что у меня нет сейчас камеры. Америке стоило бы услышать своего героя.  
- Я не герой. Я командир взвода. И выполняю приказы командира роты, – сквозь зубы проговорил Каллен. – А командир этой роты – капитан Кинг. И это ответ на все ваши вопросы. Мне жаль, мисс Мэллори. Мне очень жаль.  
- Лорен! – послышался рядом голос Тайлера Кроули. – Насчет Майка ничего не сообщали?  
Лорен обожгла лейтенанта взглядом и, глубоко вздохнув, пошла к звукооператору. Белла проследила за тем, как Лорен сообщила Тайлеру страшную новость, и парень, как подкошенный, рухнул на сваленные в кучу мешки, закрыв лицо руками. На глазах у Беллы тут же выступили слезы. Лейтенант Каллен тоже смотрел на журналистов, и Белла увидела, что рука его, в которой он держал солнцезащитные очки, мелко дрожит. С ужасом девушка поняла, что Каллен заметил ее взгляд и резким жестом убрал непослушную руку в карман вместе с очками.

- Рядовой Свон, – произнес он и подошел к ней ближе. – В Хазар Джофте вас выворачивало наизнанку, а сейчас вы плачете. Уверен, теперь вы жалеете, что полезли в это дерьмо.  
- Жалею, сэр, – проговорила Белла уже не в силах бороться со слезами. Слезы усталости, слезы сочувствия, слезы ненависти потекли у нее по щекам. – Жалею, что у меня не было винтовки, – глотая соленые капли, продолжила она. Удовлетворение на лице лейтенанта сменилось удивлением. – Я бы успела...  
- Что успела? – спросил Каллен с раздражением.  
- Я бы успела его застрелить, – сказала Белла и увидела, как глаза Каллена вмиг наполнились такой злобой, что она невольно вздрогнула.  
- Чокнутая! – в лицо ей выкрикнул Каллен. Белла даже испугалась, что он ударит ее, и отшатнулась.  
Но лейтенант тут же отвернулся и, не оборачиваясь, ушел в казарму.

(1) «C.S.I.: Место преступления» – телесериалы о работе экспертов-криминалистов, очень популярные в Америке и во всем мире.  
(2) Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство (ПТСР) – психологическое состояние, которое возникает в результате психотравмирующих ситуаций, часто диагностируется у ветеранов военных действий.  
(3) Международные силы содействия безопасности (англ. International Security Assistance Force; ISAF) – возглавляемый НАТО международный войсковой контингент, действующий на территории Афганистана с 2001 года.  
(4) Нэнси Дрю (англ. Nancy Drew) – литературный и киноперсонаж, девушка-детектив. Книги о ней стали выпускаться в США в 1930-х годах, до 2003 года было выпущено более 350 книг о ее приключениях.  
(5) Discovery – научно-популярный спутниковый и кабельный телеканал. Lifetime Television – развлекательный канал для женщин.


	34. Chapter 34

Винтовка лежит на упоре. Приклад прижат к плечу. Палец на спусковом крючке.  
Ничего и никого вокруг нет. Весь мир - в оптическом прицеле.  
А в нем – лицо смертника.  
Узкое, худое, с короткой черной бородкой и широко открытыми карими глазами, в которых нет страха, лишь желание скорее выполнить свою миссию. Он смотрит на сверкающий минарет, пальцы его нащупывают на груди провода электродетонатора или кнопку взрывателя, а губы шепчут «Аллаху акбар».  
Сейчас. Сейчас она все исправит.  
Палец плавно нажимает на спусковой крючок.  
Щелчок.  
Осечка.  
Взрыв.

Белла резко села на койке и увидела удивленные глаза стоящей в проходе между рядами коек Элис. Медсестра поднимала с пола упавшую жестяную кружку.  
- Прости, что разбудила, - сказала тихо капитан Брендон, поставив кружку на стол.  
- Я не спала, - ответила Белла.  
Ей до сих пор казалось, будто она слышит откуда-то издалека стоны и крики раненых.  
Это был сон наяву. Десятая по счету попытка хотя бы в воображении убить смертника.  
Ну почему, почему она даже мысленно не может убить эту тварь?  
Каждый раз он успевал взорвать заряд, и вокруг разлетались смертоносные осколки.  
Или кто-то вдруг закрывает цель, или винтовка дает осечку, или Белла просто не успевает выстрелить. И раз за разом повсюду кровь, стоны и крики.

- Понимаю, - сказала Элис. - Я раньше тоже не спала. А теперь стоит только лечь, сразу отключаюсь. Хочешь воды? - она протянула девушке кружку.  
Белла отпила немного теплой воды. Ощущение комка в горле стало постепенно проходить.  
- Спасибо, - тихо проговорила она, боясь разбудить спящую на соседней койке Розали.  
- Капитан Кинг только что меня отпустил, - сказала шепотом Элис. – Он два часа требовал объяснить, почему мы погрузили в вертолет местных. Заставил меня писать рапорт. Видите ли, по регламенту местными занимаются власти уезда. И ему наплевать, что мы всегда берем женщин и детей, если в вертолете есть место. «В моей роте все должно быть по регламенту», - передразнила Элис занудный пафосный тон капитана Кинга. - Лучше бы он и дальше сидел в своем штабе! Чертов бюрократ!  
Медсестра выглядела усталой и раздраженной. Лицо девушки было покрыто каплями воды - она только что умывалась. Но глаза ее были красными, а веки опухшими. Видимо, Элис плакала над умывальником в надежде скрыть следы этих слез. Белла ее понимала. Она и сама перед отбоем делала то же самое.  
- Прости, что мешаю тебе спать, - снова извинилась Элис. – Просто я думала, что сейчас взорвусь, если тебе не пожалуюсь.  
- Ничего. Мне тоже не нравится Кинг, - проговорила Белла. – И вряд ли я сегодня засну…  
- Просто подумай о чем-то очень плохом, что было у тебя в прошлом, и вспомни, как ты смогла с этим справиться, - посоветовала Элис. - Мне это всегда помогает. И сейчас поможет.  
- Попробую, - пообещала ей с благодарностью Белла.  
Но до самого утра уснуть ей так и не удалось.

На следующий день Белла встретила Элис за завтраком в столовой. Капитан Брендон сидела за столиком одна и ковыряла ложкой пудинг, но в рот не положила ни кусочка.  
- Можно? - спросила Белла, остановившись рядом с ней.  
- Конечно, - подняла голову Элис. - Садись, - она пододвинула свой поднос, освобождая место для Беллы. - Она уже знает?

Белла посмотрела туда, куда был направлен взгляд Элис, и увидела Лорен. Журналистка сидела за одним столом с Эмбри Коллом, который что-то рассказывал ей, пальцем рисуя на подносе какие-то схемы.  
- Да, знает, - кивнула Белла. - Лейтенант Каллен ей сообщил.  
- Кинг даже это на других повесил, - скривилась Элис. - Это ведь он позвал журналистов, мог бы и лично явиться. Но он и здесь испугался, что она на него набросится.  
- И не зря, - проговорила Белла. - Лорен сказала все, что думает...

Словно почувствовав, что говорят о ней, журналистка повернулась и посмотрела на них. При взгляде на Элис лицо ее помрачнело, и капитан Брендон произнесла:  
- Она ведь считает, что это я не смогла его спасти?  
Белла ничего не ответила, и Элис проговорила:  
- Полковник Каллен говорил мне, что с гражданскими всегда так. Военные понимают, что ранения бывают смертельными. А гражданские считают, что медик, как хил в онлайн игре, - прикоснулся и вылечил.  
- Почему Майк умер? - спросила Белла.  
- Внутреннее кровотечение, множественные разрывы кишечника, - ответила Элис. - Маленький разрез на поверхности, а внутри каша, - она бросила ложку на изувеченный пудинг. - Не вытащили. Не смогли. Полковник бы смог...  
- Полковник Каллен?  
- До Кувейта он был прекрасным хирургом, лучшим из лучших, - сказала Элис. - Он без рентгена мог определить, какие органы повреждены у раненого, и сразу начать операцию. А эти ребята без анализа крови и десятка снимков ни шагу не сделают. Боятся совершить ошибку и теряют время. Но их тоже можно понять, - Элис вздохнула. - Это их первая война...  
- Элис, а как Джейк? - вспомнила Белла.  
- Нормально, - улыбнулась медсестра. - Через пару недель вернется в строй. Так что райская жизнь сержанта Хейл долго не продлится.  
- За что она его так не любит? - поинтересовалась Белла, вспомнив вечные препирательства красивой блондинки и смелого капрала.  
- Он еще в «Квантико» сказал, что звания добывают в бою, а не в постели, - усмехнулась Элис. - И посмотрел на нее. При всем взводе. Этого она ему никогда не простит.  
У них у всех что, паранойя? Или все мужчины считают себя настолько неотразимыми?  
Сначала Каллен, а теперь и Джейк во всех женщинах-морпехах подозревают охотниц за статусными женихами. Впрочем, насчет Розали Хейл они, видимо, не так уж ошибались...  
- Может быть, она действительно любит капитана Кинга? - предположила Белла. Она просто не представляла, как можно заниматься любовью по расчету.  
- Такого принца может любить только идиотка. А сержант Розали Хейл не идиотка, - хмыкнула Элис. - Она стерва. А стервы не любят.  
- Зато любят их, - проговорила Белла, заметив, как Эммет провожает мечтательным взглядом сексапильную радистку.  
И тут вдруг она увидела лейтенанта Каллена, который с подносом в руках стоял посреди столовой и тяжелым взглядом осматривал занятые столы, не зная, куда сесть.  
Элис уже поднималась, чтобы пойти по делам, но Белла умоляюще посмотрела на медсестру:  
- Пожалуйста, не уходи. Иначе он сядет ко мне.

Элис тоже увидела Каллена и, присев обратно, улыбнулась:  
- Боишься нашего мистера Дарси?  
- А вы зовете его мистером Дарси? - удивилась Белла. Ей никогда не пришло бы в голову сравнить лейтенанта Каллена с героем «Гордости и предубеждения», в которого она была, можно сказать, даже влюблена в средней школе после просмотра экранизации с Колином Фертом.  
- Я зову его мистером Дарси, - сообщила Элис с ироничной полуулыбкой. - А разве не похож? Самоуверенный, высокомерный, язвительный красавец с нежным сердцем.  
- С нежным сердцем? - Белла скептически ухмыльнулась. - Скорее, с нежной кожей. У него что, какая-то аллергия? - заметила девушка на руках и на шее у Каллена красные пятна, которые он постоянно чесал, что-то злобно бурча себе под нос.  
- И солнечный ожог, и крапивница - все прелести аристократической бледности, - сообщила Элис. - Я пыталась бить его по рукам, чтобы не чесался, но он пообещал отдать меня под трибунал за покушение на командира.  
Каллен наконец нашел себе место за столиком в углу, за которым сидели сержант Бернс и сержант Орлов, и Белла вздохнула с облегчением.  
После того, как лейтенант вчера накричал на нее, ей меньше всего хотелось снова попасться ему на глаза.

И тут она вспомнила про Мехди.  
- Элис, а тот афганский парень... Вы ведь взяли его в вертолет, - воскликнула Белла. - Он выжил?  
- Да. Эти афганцы живучие, как дикие звери, - сказала Элис. - Дыру в черепе закроют и отпустят. Он еще и сбежать пытался, представляешь? У него череп пробит, осколки прямо в мозг вошли, а он пока его несли к вертолету, в себя пришел и сразу куда-то пополз. А потом начал причитать «Аллаху акбар», так и вопил, пока его успокоительным не накачали. Он действительно что-то знает или ты просто его пожалела? - испытующе посмотрела на Беллу капитан Брендон.  
- Думаю, что знает, - сказала Белла. - Он понял, что будет взрыв, еще до того, как смертник дошел до цели.  
- К нам приедет военный следователь, на следующей неделе, - сообщила, вставая из-за стола, Элис. - Попытайся ему об этом рассказать.  
Элис как всегда знала о происходящем на базе больше, чем кто-либо другой.  
- Попытаюсь, - оживилась Белла.  
Она верила, что военный следователь уж точно не станет игнорировать ее наблюдения.

В середине дня, когда Белла выносила со склада очередную порцию коробок, к ней подошел Эммет.  
- Ты как? - спросил он, серьезно глядя на нее.  
Белла зевнула и ответила:  
- Не выспалась. Но я в порядке.  
- Точно? - он как будто чего-то ждал от нее - то ли рыданий, то ли паники. Но ни злобы, ни страха она больше не чувствовала. За ночь все внутри нее как будто перегорело, и наступил новый день. Обычный рабочий день на базе. Такой же, как раньше.  
- Точно, - кивнула Белла, заталкивая коробки в контейнер. - А ты как? Тоже не выспался? - заметив, как Эммет зевнул во все горло, не успев прикрыть рот рукой, поинтересовалась она.  
- Всю ночь Йорка утешал, - ответил Эммет, и Белла подумала, что на фоне Эрика она действительно выглядит каким-то клериком из «Эквилибриума» (1). Но разве кому-то будет лучше от того, что она перед всеми расплачется?  
- Ему не стоило сюда ехать, - сказала Белла.  
- Он и не хотел. Его призвали, - сообщил Эммет. - Он как письмо получил, хотел с моста спрыгнуть, чтобы в больницу угодить, и никуда не ехать. Но испугался, что шею сломает. А теперь жалеет, что не спрыгнул.

Вот про таких, как Эрик, и говорила Виктория, когда пыталась выжить Беллу из армии. Может, сам по себе Йорк и неплохой человек, но ужасный морпех. И то, что этот бедняга служил стрелком в боевой группе Эммета, заставляло Беллу всерьез беспокоиться за жизнь друга.  
- Завтра будет зачистка, - с огнем в глазах сообщил Эммет. - Участвует наш взвод и подразделения местных военных.  
Значит, дело все-таки сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Жаль только, что теперь ее точно никто не возьмет на дело... После выговора от Каллена Гаррет запретил ей даже думать о поездках за пределы базы.  
- Удачи, Эм, - улыбнулась Белла. - И будь осторожен, когда заходишь в доме на женскую половину. Есть риск получить кинжалом в бок.  
- Спасибо за совет, - похлопал ее по плечу Эммет. - Википедия.

Вечером после заката Белла вышла во двор повесить только что выстиранное белье на веревку, натянутую между бараками.  
- Есть еще место? - услышала она рядом голос лейтенанта Тани Денали.  
Военный психолог тоже держала в руках таз, доверху наполненный бельем.  
Белла вытерла с лица пот, размазав по лбу пыль. Не измазаться в грязи здесь оказалось просто невозможно.  
- Да, мэм, осталась еще пара свободных веревок.  
- Зови меня Таня, - попросила лейтенант Денали. - Из-за этого «мэм» я чувствую себя древней старухой. А мне еще рановато переезжать в дом ветеранов, - она поставила таз на землю и звонко хлопнула себя по руке. - Комары - вот кто здесь настоящие террористы. Мы их постоянно травим, а они все лезут и лезут. Никакого инстинкта самосохранения. Настоящие камикадзе.  
Белла улыбнулась, хотя по спине у нее побежали мурашки. Когда у твоего врага нет инстинкта самосохранения, это действительно страшно. Даже если ты убьешь одного комара, обязательно появится новый и будет жужжать у тебя над ухом, пока ты не сойдешь с ума. И эта истина была справедлива не только для комаров...

- Жаль этого парня, Майка, - проговорила Таня, закрепляя на веревке прищепками свои маленькие шортики, в которых она вертелась перед лейтенантом Калленом возле душевых палаток. - Я пыталась поговорить с его коллегой Лорен, но она отказалась от беседы. Сказала, что работа для нее лучшая психотерапия, а болтовня со мной всё равно уже ничего не исправит.  
- Но ведь так и есть, - пожала плечами Белла.  
Она вспомнила, как после побега Рене Чарли потащил ее к психологу. Психолог, видимо, решила, что Белла чувствует себя виноватой в уходе матери из семьи, считает, что была для нее плохой дочерью, и несколько месяцев пыталась избавить ее от комплексов. Комплексов у Беллы не было, как и чувства вины. Она просто считала Рене легкомысленной блондинкой, на которую даже обижаться бесполезно, а можно только принять ее такой, какая она есть. Но психолог была уверена, что подросток не может так спокойно перенести побег матери с любовником, и изводила Беллу беседами, пока у Чарли не кончились деньги.

- Лорен пытается жить дальше, - сказала Белла. - Неужели лучше все время плакать и винить себя?  
- А ты считаешь, что плакать - это плохо? - повернулась к ней Таня.  
- Нет, но как это поможет справиться со смертниками? - произнесла Белла. - Надо что-то делать, чтобы этого не случилось снова. А не говорить, как ужасно это было. Чем больше об этом говоришь, тем дольше не можешь забыть.  
- Ты считаешь, такое можно забыть?  
- Конечно, нельзя, - ответила Белла. - Но можно перестать об этом думать.  
- А ты об этом больше не думаешь? - спросила Таня.  
- Думаю, - призналась пойманная врасплох Белла. - Но... - она замялась, подбирая слова, а Таня закончила за нее:  
- Но так, словно это было не с тобой. А картинки в твоей голове - это сюжет новостей. Сюжет, который можно проанализировать, сделать выводы и забыть.  
Белла повесила на веревку футболку и прикоснулась лбом к ее мокрой ткани, чтобы охладить пылающие щеки. Именно так оно все и было. Когда она раз за разом прокручивала перед глазами сцену теракта, она сама как будто была где-то в стороне. Сидела в засаде и наблюдала, как умирают люди. И ничего не могла сделать.  
- Но правда в том, что ты там была, Белла, - произнесла Таня. - Там были твои друзья. И это может повториться снова. В любой момент. И ты не знаешь, как это предотвратить.

- Знаю! - воскликнула Белла. - Я могла бы его застрелить, если бы у меня была винтовка!  
- Нет. Когда ты поняла, что он смертник, было уже поздно. Ты бы не успела выстрелить, - сказала Таня.  
Белла посмотрела на нее и тихо произнесла:  
- Да. Я пробовала. В уме. И ни разу не успела.  
- Никто бы не успел, - проговорила Таня. - Даже самый лучший снайпер. Ты не можешь вычислить хорошо подготовленного смертника, пока он не приведет в действие бомбу. Не каждый человек с нервно бегающим взглядом и в свободной одежде смертник. Нельзя стрелять превентивно. Ты можешь убить обычного человека, который просто боится военных. А пока ты подходишь к нему, чтобы досмотреть, он успеет нажать на взрыватель.  
- Но что тогда делать? - Белла почувствовала, как по телу пробежала дрожь. Голову сжало в тиски. Стало трудно дышать. - Там были дети. Невеста погибла. Майк. Столько крови. А вы говорите, что ничего сделать нельзя? Значит, это снова случится!  
- Случится, - кивнула Таня. - Здесь или в другом месте. Но это обязательно случится.  
- Зачем вы так говорите? - дрожащими губами спросила Белла.  
- Потому что это правда, - сказала Таня. - Разве дома ты не смотрела новости? Здесь это обычное явление. Пока не уничтожены организаторы лагерей смертников, не прекращено финансирование террористов и закупка ими оружия, они будут взрываться. Эта работа ведется, но не так успешно, как хотелось бы нам с тобой...  
- Но ведь я могу что-то сделать, - воскликнула Белла. - Участвовать в зачистке, поговорить с местными, чтобы узнать, кем был этот смертник и где его могли готовить. А мне ничего не позволяют. Меня просто заперли на базе. Я не претендую сразу на место снайпера. Я понимаю, что почти ничего не умею. Но я хочу учиться. Я не могу просто торчать на складе. У меня есть способности к стрельбе, я немного знаю пушту, у меня есть опыт...  
- Какой опыт? - с любопытством взглянула на нее Таня.  
- Опыт ведения огня на поражение, - сказала Белла.  
- На учениях?  
- Нет, - ответила Белла, понизив голос. - Когда я работала в магазине в Вирджинии, к нам ворвался грабитель с пистолетом. Я застрелила его из винтовки.  
Глаза Тани расширились. Она явно этого не ожидала.  
- Я спасла от смерти другую продавщицу и нашего менеджера, - продолжила Белла. - И я поняла, что могу одной пулей спасти много жизней. Может быть, я не смогла бы убить этого смертника. Но я смогу убить смертника с гранатой в руках. Я смогу убить пулеметчика, который стреляет по моим товарищам. Я смогу прикрыть медика, чтобы тот смог добраться до раненого... - голос Беллы снова задрожал, и она замолчала, чтобы не заплакать.  
Военный психолог смотрела на нее, не шевелясь. Мокрая майка, висящая на веревке, била Таню по спине, но она этого как будто не чувствовала.  
Наконец, она поборола изумление и проговорила:  
- Меня послали к тебе, чтобы я помогла тебе пережить этот теракт без последствий для психики и отговорила тебя снова лезть под пули.  
- Кто послал? - насторожилась Белла. - Гаррет? Сержант Стивенс?  
Таня покачала головой.  
- Нет, не сержант Стивенс. Знаешь, Белла, я готовилась совсем не к такому разговору. Я пришла к девочке, которая впервые столкнулась со смертью. А оказывается, ты уже встречалась с ней раньше. И не в качестве жертвы. Мне надо подумать, рядовой Свон, что сказать тому, кто меня к тебе отправил.  
- А кто это был? - снова спросила Белла.  
- Лейтенант Эдвард Каллен, - сказала Таня, и Белла застыла так же, как до этого лейтенант Денали.  
Каллен послал к ней Таню?  
Какого черта?  
Хотя... Все правильно. Он посчитал ее чокнутой и послал к ней психолога, чтобы та подтвердила ее ненормальность.  
Да когда он наконец оставит ее в покое?

- Мне надо подумать, Белла, - повесив последнюю футболку, проговорила Таня и подняла с земли опустевший таз. Она выглядела непривычно растерянной, и даже кокетство, которое казалось неотъемлемой ее чертой, ее покинуло. - Думаю, нам стоит с тобой еще раз поговорить, если ты не против.  
- Вы ведь расскажете лейтенанту Каллену все, о чем мы говорили? - спросила Белла, кусая губы.  
- Нет, - покачала головой Таня. - Я ничего ему не скажу. Сначала мне самой нужно тебя понять, а уже потом говорить о тебе с кем-то еще. Спокойной ночи, Белла, - сказала она и направилась к казарме.  
- Спокойной ночи, - отозвалась Белла, зябко поежившись.  
В отличие от того психолога, к которому водил ее Чарли, Таня Денали вывернула ее душу наизнанку всего за несколько минут.  
Но что если она все-таки передаст Каллену весь их разговор?  
Что тогда он о ней подумает?!

Первый взвод отправился на зачистку, как только встало солнце. Вереница бронированных автомобилей готовилась к выезду в Гармсир под веселые крики стрелков, которые давно ждали возможности поиграть мускулами. С ними поехали и Тайлер с Лорен, которые жаждали реванша не меньше, чем морпехи.  
Белла вместе с другими ребятами из своего отделения вышла проводить стрелков на задание и возле ворот увидела лейтенанта Каллена, который, на ходу застегивая бронежилет, направлялся к своему «Хамви». По его лицу Белла пыталась понять, доложила ли ему Таня об их вчерашнем разговоре, но Каллен даже не смотрел на нее, пока не столкнулся с ней лицом к лицу.

- В сторону, - шикнул он, и Белла тут же отскочила от него, как кролик.  
Хотя именно лейтенант Каллен все время ратовал за зачистку, он вовсе не выглядел воодушевленным. Более того, складка между бровями на его лбу стала только глубже, а потрескавшиеся губы были сжаты так плотно, что даже побелели. Несмотря на то, что Каллен часто вел себя, как заносчивый краснозадый бабуин, в Хазар Джофте его действия были на высоте. После теракта его взвод за считанные минуты оцепил все вокруг, остановил панику и организовал помощь раненым. И именно он приказал искать голову смертника. А когда лейтенант слушал безжалостную критику Лорен, Белла видела на его лице искренний стыд за преступное бездействие штаба. К службе младший Каллен относился так же серьезно, как его отец.  
И такой мрачный настрой командира взвода перед зачисткой явно говорил о том, что при планировании операции капитан Кинг допустил серьезные ошибки, которые Каллен не имел полномочий исправить.

Поэтому, проводив товарищей за ворота, Белла с дрожью ждала их возвращения. Но солнце уже спускалось за горизонт, а первый взвод так и не вернулся на базу.  
И как только она услышала от пришедшего с улицы Томацу, что к воротам подъезжают «Хамви», Белла молнией выскочила со склада.  
Увидев, как Эммет выпрыгивает из бронемашины, залихватски размахивая каской, она с облегчением вздохнула. И тут она услышала громкие крики и, повернувшись, заметила сержанта Эмбри Колла, которого окружила толпа счастливых морпехов и уже собиралась качать его на руках, как рок-звезду.

- Что случилось? - крикнула она Эммету, который во весь голос орал строевую песню, подпевая товарищам.  
Эммет посмотрел на нее и с детским восторгом выкрикнул в ответ:  
- Сержант Колл застрелил Джубу!

У Беллы в ушах зазвенело.  
Сержант Колл застрелил Джубу?  
- Как это случилось? - в шоке спросила она.  
- Этот гад пытался убить лейтенанта Каллена и получил по заслугам! - радостно сообщил Эммет и побежал к друзьям.  
Снайпер пытался убить лейтенанта Каллена?  
А где, собственно, лейтенант Каллен?  
Белла завертела головой в поисках командира взвода и наконец увидела его в стороне от радостной толпы. Лейтенант, обхватив голову руками, сидел на одном из шезлонгов, на которых в свободное время спали в тенечке морпехи. Судя по всему, ему было нехорошо, потому что перед ним стоял жестяной таз, рядом крутилась озабоченная Элис с бутылкой воды и перевязочными материалами, а очень серьезный сержант Уитлок придерживал его за плечо.  
К ним подошел капитан Кинг, и, полная любопытства, Белла под прикрытием чествующей Эмбри толпы прошмыгнула за соседний барак и прислушалась.

- Какие у вас есть доказательства, кроме вашего чутья, лейтенант Каллен? - сквозь зубы спросил капитан Кинг. Правильные черты его красивого лица исказились. Каллен явно сказал что-то неприятное для его обостренного самолюбия.  
- Этот снайпер в меня стрелял, - поднял голову бледный лейтенант Каллен. Возле правого виска у него был кровавый синяк.  
Дрожащей рукой Каллен протянул Кингу свою каску, на которой Белла увидела след от пули, обрамленный бахромой разодранной ткани.  
- И что? - хмыкнул Кинг, скользнув по каске безразличным взглядом.  
- Там было больше сорока морпехов, а он стрелял именно в командира взвода, - сказал Каллен. - Как он понял, что я - старший по званию? Полевая форма офицеров такая же, как у рядовых, специально для защиты от снайперов. Мне никто не отдавал честь и ничего мне не докладывал. Его навели на меня, сэр.  
- И кто же? - Кинг недоверчиво усмехнулся и бросил каску на соседний шезлонг.  
- Сангар или кто-то из его людей, - ответил Каллен. - Он знал о зачистке, поэтому ее результаты оказались нулевыми. Они успели подготовиться.  
- Нулевыми? Мы уничтожили вражеского снайпера, - сказал Кинг с такой гордостью, словно именно он застрелил Джубу. - Это победа. Поздравляю вас, лейтенант Каллен.  
- Не с чем, - огрызнулся Каллен. - Снайпер мертв, и теперь мы не узнаем, кто его послал. А во время зачистки мы нашли только долбанные наркотики и пару обрезов.  
- Это значит, что мы хорошо осуществляем контроль над вверенной нам территорией, - настойчиво произнес Кинг, словно пытаясь своей четкой, как у диктора новостей, интонацией, загипнотизировать Каллена.  
Но и тот продолжал упрямо гнуть свою линию. И несмотря на то, что удерживаться в вертикальном положении ему явно было тяжело, лейтенант произнес:  
- Это значит, что нас хорошо водят за нос, сэр.  
- Как я понял, пуля задела вашу каску и вызвала сотрясение мозга, - сквозь зубы процедил капитан Кинг, буравя Каллена взглядом. - Вам необходимо отдохнуть, лейтенант. Окажите помощь вашему командиру, капитан Брендон. Как я уже сказал, ваш взвод блестяще провел операцию по уничтожению вражеского снайпера, лейтенант. Вы все можете рассчитывать на дополнительное вознаграждение.  
Сказав это, он развернулся и ушел, а Каллен резко наклонился, и его несколько раз стошнило в таз, после чего он без сил рухнул на шезлонг.  
- Вот зря ты так сдерживался, Эл Ти, - помогая лейтенанту перевернуться на бок, проговорила Элис. - У тебя был редкий шанс уделать его кристально чистую форму совершенно безнаказанно, на правах раненого героя.  
- Замолчи, Тинкербелл, - застонал Каллен, и его снова вырвало.  
Белла с сочувствием посмотрела на лейтенанта. Хотя он по-прежнему ее раздражал, сейчас она не могла его не пожалеть. Слишком хорошо она помнила, как мучительно выворачивало ее после драки с Викторией.

- Что это ты здесь шпионишь? - услышала вдруг Белла голос Лорен и вздрогнула.  
Обернувшись, она увидела, что журналистка стоит прямо за ее спиной. Черт. Увлекшись подслушиванием, Белла даже не заметила, как Лорен к ней подкралась. Плохо. Очень плохо.  
- Пытаюсь понять, что там произошло, - призналась Белла.  
- Ты теперь в бессрочной ссылке? - догадалась Лорен.  
- Да, - кисло улыбнулась рядовой Свон.  
- Я видела, как ты вела себя после теракта, - сказала Лорен. - Ты действовала эффективнее, чем все эти элитные жеребцы.  
Белла смутилась. Она не думала, что Лорен тогда обратила внимание на ее действия. Но журналист, видимо, продолжает видеть все вокруг, даже помогая смертельно раненому другу.  
- Если тебе интересно, что там произошло, я могу показать тебе видео, которое мне удалось снять, - предложила Лорен. - Я поймала в объектив оба выстрела, - загоревшиеся глаза ее вдруг снова потускнели. - Майк бы мной гордился... А может быть, посмеялся бы над тем, как у меня камера дрожит. Идем, - поманила ее за собой Лорен.  
Белла тут же поспешила за журналисткой. Лорен жила в небольшой отдельной каморке при одной из технических построек.  
- Заходи, - Лорен распахнула перед Беллой дверь своей комнатушки.  
Белла сделала шаг внутрь и тут же споткнулась о валяющийся на полу сачок для насекомых.  
- Извини, у меня тут бардак, - предупредила ее журналистка. - Расчисти себе место и садись. Сейчас подключу камеру к ноутбуку, и начнем сеанс.  
Высоко поднимая ноги, чтобы что-нибудь не раздавить, Белла добралась до кушетки и, спихнув с нее мятый целлофановый пакет, села. В комнате у Лорен действительно как будто смерч прошел, оставив после себя хаос и разрушения.  
И тут послышался стук в дверь.

Лорен открыла и ухмыльнулась:  
- Хотите увидеть на экране свой триумф, сержант Колл?  
- Хочу увидеть то, чего не заметил на месте, - ответил стоявший за дверью Эмбри. - Можно?  
- Можно. Только под ноги смотрите, - хмыкнула журналистка, впуская снайпера в свое жилище.  
Увидев Беллу, сержант Колл засмеялся:  
- Рядовой Свон, вы тоже купили билет на этот фильм?  
Белла улыбнулась. Эмбри светился от счастья. И Белла его понимала - ликвидировать такую цель на первом же боевом задании было невероятной удачей для снайпера.  
Сержант Колл, преодолевая барханы вещей, протиснулся на кушетку рядом с Беллой.  
Лорен закончила подключать камеру и запустила видео.

На экране Белла увидела улицу кишлака (2) - пустую, как в фильме ужасов. Ни детей, ни стариков, ни женщин, ни собак - все живое укрылось в своих жилищах, ожидая досмотра. На улицах были только морпехи и местные военные. Они стремительно перемещались от дома к дому, бесцеремонно распахивая двери и с грохотом вламываясь внутрь. В кадре промелькнул счастливый Эммет, который вдохновенно вытряхивал перья из подушки в поисках спрятанных патронов.  
- Сейчас начнется, Каллен вышел, - сказала Лорен, и Белла действительно увидела на экране лейтенанта Каллена, который шел мимо одного из «Хамви», наблюдая за действиями своих стрелков. Но не успела Белла хорошо его рассмотреть, как вдруг Каллен упал на землю возле переднего колеса бронемашины. К нему тут же бросился кто-то из морпехов, послышался звук пулеметной очереди, а затем громкие крики.  
Камера задрожала - Лорен бесстрашно бросилась к месту событий.  
- Эта собака сдохла! - закричал кто-то вне кадра, и Белла увидела, как камера выцепила в узком лазе между двумя домами неподвижное дуло винтовки. Лорен с камерой подошла ближе, и в темном, заполненном мусором проеме Белла увидела лежащего ничком мужчину. Во лбу у стрелка была аккуратная дырочка с алыми краями, зато на затылке череп был раскроен, словно в голове у него взорвалась маленькая бомба.  
Белла застыла, завороженно глядя на экран.  
- Ты в порядке? - спросила Лорен, заволновавшись, видимо, что такое зрелище могло шокировать Беллу.

И Белла действительно была в шоке. От такой филигранной работы.  
- Потрясающий выстрел, - сказала она наконец, и Эмбри произнес:  
- Хорошее начало резюме. Ганни Улей оценит?  
- Однозначно, - кивнула Белла. - Как вы его заметили?  
- После выстрела я сразу определил, откуда могли стрелять. А он как раз поднял винтовку с упора, чтобы бежать, и я увидел блик, - ответил Эмбри. - Солнце - главный враг снайпера. Одно неверное движение, и ты выпустил для противника сигнальную ракету.

Белла снова посмотрела на экран. Наводящий ужас на обитателей «Феникса» афганский снайпер оказался совсем молодым - кажется, даже моложе Беллы: его традиционная для местных бородка была еще совсем жидкой, а кожа не успела сморщиться на жестоких ветрах пустыни. Если бы рядом с ним не лежала винтовка, которую он так и не выпустил из рук, Белла никогда бы не подумала, что этот юноша снайпер.  
- Что это за винтовка, сэр? - спросила Белла, разглядывая оружие «Джубы». Это была не M40 и вообще вид у нее был не американский.  
- Это «Драгунов» (3), причем достаточно ранняя модификация, - ответил сержант Колл, внимательно разглядывая на стоп-кадре вражеское оружие.  
- «Драгунов»? - повторила Белла, не понимая, что имеет в виду Эмбри. Она никогда не слышала такого названия.  
- Советская снайперская винтовка, - пояснил сержант Колл. - У них тут настоящая выставка вооружений разных стран и разных десятилетий. Что достанут, из того и стреляют.  
- И хорошо стреляют, - вспомнила Белла гибель сержанта Монсона, и вдруг ее осенило. - А камеру нашли?  
- Какую камеру? - не понял сержант Колл.  
- Ну, камеру, на которую он снимал свое видео, - воскликнула Белла. - Когда убили сержанта Монсона и двух других морпехов, их смерть снималась на камеру, а потом выкладывалась в интернет для устрашения!  
Сержант Колл и Лорен переглянулись.  
- Там не было никакой камеры, - пожал плечами снайпер. - А вернее, ее никто и не искал...  
- Но рядом с ним ее не было... - проговорила Белла, в которой опять проснулись отцовские полицейские гены. - Может, он ее где-то на автосъемку поставил... А может, у него был сообщник, который все снимал...  
По лицу Эмбри Белла поняла, что своим занудством испортила стрелку все удовольствие от первой успешно ликвидированной цели.  
- Я и сам тут кое-что заметил, - уже без всякой победной эйфории произнес сержант Колл. - Лорен, ты не могла бы еще раз показать момент первого выстрела?  
- Конечно, - кивнула Лорен и перемотала видео назад.  
На экране снова появилась обезлюдевшая улица кишлака, по которой, оглядываясь, быстро шел лейтенант Каллен, пока путь его не прервал внезапный удар пули по каске.  
- Стоп. Еще раз прокрути, - озабоченно проговорил Эмбри.  
- Есть, сэр, - ухмыльнулась Лорен.  
В третий раз просматривая момент с проходом Каллена, Белла не могла понять, что привлекло внимание Эмбри. Но тут он проговорил:  
- Смотрите. Видите местного солдата, который прошел мимо за пару секунд до выстрела? Он кивнул в сторону лейтенанта Каллена!  
Лорен вновь запустила видео, но на этот раз в замедленном режиме. И Белла увидела, что мимо Каллена действительно прошел местный солдат и, повернувшись в его сторону, слегка наклонил голову, после чего исчез из кадра.  
- Кому это он кивал? - удивленно протянула Лорен.  
- Похоже, что нашему мертвому воину джихада, - мрачно сказал Эмбри. - Я еще там удивился, что он стрелял именно в лейтенанта. Он ведь давно сидел в засаде. И там было немало намного более легких целей, чем движущаяся, да еще и почесывающаяся. Человек, когда чешется, все время дергается, как припадочный.  
Удивительно, что кожные проблемы могут не только испортить, но и спасти жизнь. Каллен, пока шел, действительно постоянно чесался, а в момент выстрела как раз наклонил голову, чтобы поскрести свой облезший нос.  
- Для опытного стрелка это, конечно, не проблема. Но если выбор есть, зачем усложнять себе задачу? - произнес Эмбри. - Тот же сержант Бернс почти минуту стоял неподвижно или, например, морпех с подушкой к нему спиной находился. Так что либо парня подвело желание показать свою крутизну, либо он знал, что Каллен у нас главный. По форме он этого понять не мог - с его позиции нашивку не видно. Значит, ему кто-то подсказал. И вполне возможно, что именно этот кивок стал знаком для снайпера.

Белла вспомнила, что именно об этом говорил Каллен капитану Кингу, а тот только посмеялся над его параноидальными идеями.  
Но теперь у них в руках было реальное доказательство двойной игры местных военных.  
- Лорен, я возьму это видео, чтобы показать его командиру роты? - спросил Эмбри.  
- Конечно, - с воодушевлением кивнула Лорен.  
Она тут же почувствовала сладкий запах сенсации.

Но сенсации не получилось.  
Это Белла поняла через два часа в столовой, когда увидела вошедшего Эмбри. Вид у снайпера был крайне разочарованный.  
Проходя мимо стола Беллы, он сказал:  
- Капитан Кинг считает, что нам показалось, и выбор цели был случайным.  
- Но можно было бы все равно проверить... - возразила Белла, которая хотя и ожидала такого исхода, но все равно надеялась.  
- Капитан Кинг уже доложил о нашем успехе командованию батальона и не хочет его омрачать, - произнес с невеселой усмешкой Эмбри. - Меня представят к награде. Все получат премии. Наверху давно ждали повода для национальной гордости. К тому же майор Сангар - родственник одного из ближайших сподвижников Хамида Карзая...  
Сангар - родственник сподвижника Карзая?  
Теперь понятно, почему Кинг так не хочет ссориться с командиром местных военных. Сын конгрессмена, он прекрасно понимал, какой международный скандал может спровоцировать обвинение близкого к президенту Афганистана офицера в сотрудничестве с талибами. И точно так же хорошо он знал, как жаждет Пентагон хороших новостей из Афганистана, чтобы скорее представить их американскому народу и мировой общественности.  
Белла положила вилку с недоваренной картошкой на тарелку.  
Есть ей сразу расхотелось.  
Чертова политика.  
- Так что вместо новой зачистки мы будем отмечать Хэллоуин, - со вздохом сообщил сержант Колл и отправился к раздаче за ужином.

Хэллоуин?  
Белле и в голову не могло придти, что на военной базе можно отмечать Хэллоуин.  
Но именно так все и было.  
Развлечениям не могла помешать даже война. А убийство «Джубы» стало для роты «Браво» дополнительным поводом для веселья.  
После ужина на доске объявлений появились картинки с тыквами и сообщение об общей ротной вечеринке с подарками за самый оригинальный костюм.

А когда Белла пришла в казарму, Элис тут же встретила ее вопросом:  
- Какой костюм у тебя будет?  
- Я не собираюсь в этом участвовать, - устало отмахнулась Белла, и капитан Брендон посмотрела на нее, как на пришельца.  
- Ты не будешь участвовать в костюмированной вечеринке? - в ужасе воскликнула медсестра.  
- Нет, я как-то не в настроении, - призналась Белла.  
- Ну уж нет! Тебе надо отвлечься! - тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявила Элис, с напором маленького танка потащив Беллу к своей койке. - Если у тебя нет костюма, могу отдать тебе свой. Я из дома сразу два привезла. Вампира и Эльфа крови. Можешь взять любой!  
- Элис, я не люблю костюмированные вечеринки, - попыталась отбиться Белла.  
В школе она никогда в них не участвовала, потому что с самого раннего детства ей казалось очень глупым наряжаться в дурацкие костюмы и донимать людей выклянчиванием конфет.  
- Белла, настоящий морпех должен хорошо уметь две вещи - воевать и веселиться! - не сдалась Элис. - Если ты не умеешь развлекаться, ты не морпех! И кроме того, у нас будет приз за самый лучший костюм. Поездка в Баграм на концерт какой-то звезды - кажется, кого-то из «American Idol»!

Поездка в Баграм?  
Хитрая Элис знала, чем привлечь рядового Свон.  
И хотя Белла никогда не была фанаткой «American Idol», она готова была вытерпеть концерт любой поп-звезды, только бы выбраться с базы, где после теракта ей отвели судьбу рабыни арсенала.  
- Ладно. Ты победила, - засмеялась Белла. - Показывай свои костюмы! - глядя, как Элис радостно выкладывает на койку наряды, она поинтересовалась. - Ты что, еще дома знала, что будет вечеринка?  
- Если бы ее не было, я бы ее организовала! - сообщила Элис и повернулась к Белле с эльфийскими ушами в одной руке и вампирскими зубами в другой. - Ну, так кем ты будешь? Эльфом или вампиром?

(1) В фильме-антиутопии «Эквилибриум» все эмоции находились под строгим запретом, а клерики следили за тем, чтобы люди этот запрет не нарушали.  
(2) Кишлак – сельский населенный пункт в Средней Азии и Афганистане.  
(3) Снайперская винтовка Драгунова - снайперская винтовка, разработанная в СССР в 1958—1963 гг.


	35. Chapter 35

**Часть 1**  
Белла засмеялась и взяла у Элис из рук вампирские зубы.  
- Отличный выбор, – окинув Беллу оценивающим взглядом, заявила с улыбкой медсестра. – Припудрим, макияж сделаем, волосы уложим, и ты будешь самой красивой вампиршей на этой базе!  
Хоть Белла ее энтузиазма по-прежнему не разделяла, спорить она не стала и всецело доверила свой внешний облик на вечеринке капитану Элис Брендон.  
Следующие два дня вся рота «Браво» в свободное время занималась только подготовкой к вечеринке. Это было какое-то сумасшествие, которое Беллу совсем не радовало. Мигом забыв про теракт и покушение на своего лейтенанта, все морпехи придумывали себе костюмы и номера для праздника.  
В перерывах между работой они рисовали плакаты, развешивали по всей базе раскрашенные глиняные тыквы, подбирали зловещую музыку и разучивали танец зомби, которым должна была открыться вечеринка.

И хотя с точки зрения психологии такая разрядка, наверное, была необходима, с точки зрения военной тактики это была очередная бездарная трата времени. Ведь талибы все это время шили себе не костюмы вампиров, а новые пояса шахидов.

- Иззи, ты не знаешь, чем меня можно выкрасить в зеленый цвет? – ошарашил Беллу странным вопросом Эммет, подсев к ней за столик во время ужина.  
- Зачем? – удивилась Белла, округляя глаза.  
- Я буду Халком, – тоном заговорщика сообщил ей Эммет. – Ну, прикинь, как круто будет. Я зеленый, в шортах, выпрыгну и зарычу: «Халк ломать!» Все призы сразу будут мои!  
- Да, это действительно будет круто, – засмеялась Белла. Большой сильный Эммет был просто создан для роли этого злого снаружи, но доброго внутри монстра. – Я спрошу у Элис. Если кто-то здесь и может достать грим, то только она.  
- А ты кем будешь? – спросил с любопытством Эммет.  
- Вампиром, – ответила Белла. – У меня будут красные глаза и длинные острые зубы.  
- Прикольно, – одобрительно сказал Эммет. – Я тоже сначала хотел быть вампиром. Но потом подумал, что ерунда какая-то получится. Эти вампиры, они ведь такие бледные дохляки в блузках с оборочками. А я нормальный здоровый парень. С зубами этими и в пудре буду как идиот смотреться. Так что я решил быть Халком. Мой зеленый монстр всех порвет, вот увидишь!  
- Не сомневаюсь, – улыбнулась Белла. Даже в самый темный час рядом с Эмметом всегда светило солнце.

На следующий день вечером Элис позвала Беллу в казарму, чтобы сделать ей вампирский макияж. В казарме стоял такой гвалт, что рядовому Свон показалось, будто она в гримерке какого-то конкурса красоты, а не на военной базе.  
Но Элис чувствовала себя в этой обстановке, как рыба в воде. Сорок минут она, как настоящий визажист, или скорее как гример на съемочной площадке фильма ужасов, с помощью собранной по всей базе косметики превращала и без того светлую кожу Беллы в мертвенно-бледную, обветренные побелевшие губы в ядовито-красные, тонкие ресницы в опахала из павлиньих перьев, а растрепанный взъерошенный ежик волос в элегантную уложенную волнами прическу в стиле тридцатых годов.  
- Всё! – радостно сообщила Элис, закрутив над ухом у Беллы фривольный завиток, и потащила ее к зеркалу. – Ну, как тебе твой новый образ?  
Белла заглянула в зеркало и замерла.  
Такой она себя даже во сне не могла представить.  
Во внешности девушки в зеркале действительно было что-то нечеловеческое. Слишком большие, широко распахнутые глаза с иссиня черными, пышными, как в рекламе туши ресницами, на мраморном кукольном личике выглядели так жутко, что Беллу передернуло. Благодаря стараниям Элис она действительно выглядела, как подружка Дракулы.  
Подружка Дракулы в форме рядового морской пехоты. Лорен, определенно, придет в восторг от такого кадра.  
- Элис, тебе стоило стать гримером в Голливуде или на модельных показах, – восхищенно засмеялась Белла. – И зачем ты с таким талантом пошла в медсестры? На «Нью-Йоркской неделе моды» все модельеры бы из-за тебя подрались.  
- Я пошла в медсестры, чтобы людей спасать, – ответила, гордо разглядывая свою работу, Элис. – Разве может быть для этого еще какая-то причина?  
- Можно? – послышался снаружи голос сержанта Уитлока.  
Элис огляделась. Все девушки уже были одеты и радостно фотографировались в своих причудливых костюмах мертвых невест, инопланетянок и жутких медсестер из «Сайлент-Хилла».  
- Можно! Если не боишься! – крикнула Элис и развернула Беллу к гостю. – Как тебе эта красотка? Достаточно инфернально или стоит еще черных теней добавить?  
- Я уже боюсь за свою шею, – окинув взглядом Беллу, усмехнулся штаб-сержант и прикрыл рукой сонную артерию, а затем обратился к Элис. – Так значит, ты уже отдала все вампирские побрякушки?  
- Да, майор Уитлок, – кивнула Элис, собирая разложенную на койке косметику. – И давно вас повысили в звании?  
- Очень давно, мэм, – отвесил церемонный поклон одетый в форму майора армии конфедератов сержант Уитлок. – Еще в 1862 году.  
- Тогда вы хорошо сохранились для зомби, сэр, – усмехнулась Элис. – Кстати, ты в курсе, что у Гаррета костюм тоже из эпохи гражданской войны? Вы с ним будете выглядеть, как девушки в платьях из одной коллекции!  
- У нас совершенно разные костюмы, – оскорбился штаб-сержант. – Во-первых, я офицер Северовирджинской армии генерала Роберта Ли, а он – офицер 7-го кавалерийского полка регулярной армии генерала Джорджа Кастера. А во-вторых, я – майор, а он – лейтенант. И все это можно понять по цвету мундиров и по нашивкам!

- Да. Но знают все это только фанаты истории, – фыркнула Элис. – Зато Эльфов крови все различают!  
- Все проблемы современного общества от того, что свою историю мы знаем хуже, чем историю Альянса и Орды, – с архаичным торжественным пафосом проговорил сержант Уитлок, пока Элис проверяла, хорошо ли держатся на ее голове длинные эльфийские уши.  
- Южанин, ты сюда явился свой интеллект демонстрировать или с корсетом мне помочь? – осведомилась медсестра, достав изящную деталь своего костюма из-под койки и протянув ее Уитлоку. – Впрочем, если тебя не устраивает мой костюм, можешь быть свободен. А с корсетом мне Белла поможет.  
Сержант Уитлок окинул взглядом миниатюрную фигурку Элис в длинной, расшитой золотыми узорами алой юбке с высокими разрезами до бедра, открывающими ее стройные ноги в узких блестящих красных сапожках, и произнес с улыбкой:  
- Твой костюм меня полностью устраивает.  
- Какой изящный комплимент. Достойный настоящего джентльмена, – ухмыльнулась Элис. – Ты кстати, почему о вампирских аксессуарах спрашивал?  
- Ах да, точно, – вспомнил засмотревшийся на нее сержант Уитлок. – Тут просто лейтенант Каллен решил в конкурсе костюмов поучаствовать, а костюм из дома не привез. Вот я и подумал, что ты могла бы ему эти зубы с линзами отдать.  
- Ему не в конкурсах участвовать надо, а на койке лежать по стойке «Смирно», – сказала сердито Элис. – Я ведь его в госпиталь не отправила только потому, что Кинг запретил ради него одного вертолет вызывать. Он что, уже во всю по базе разгуливает?  
- Разгуливает, – подтвердил Уитлок. – Костюм себе ищет.  
- С какой стати ему вообще он понадобился? – фыркнула Элис. – В «Квантико» он назвал полной чушью идею взять с собой костюмы для Хэллоуина, а теперь вдруг передумал. Здорово его стукнуло.  
- Да тут не в пуле дело, – сказал Уитлок. – Он вчера домой звонил, и родители ему сказали, что через две недели его бывшая жена вместе с дочерью улетает в Италию. Они еле ее убедили отпустить дочку к ним до отъезда. Так что Карли сейчас у дедушки с бабушкой, и лейтенант захотел с ней по видеосвязи поговорить. А у нас на базе видеосвязь есть только у капитана Кинга. Вот он к нему сегодня и пошел.  
- И Кинг, естественно, лейтенанту отказал, – нахмурилась Элис.  
- Разумеется. Это не по регламенту, – кивнул Уитлок. – Только для служебных целей.  
- Если бы я не знала, что неделю назад он по этой видеосвязи жене в верности клялся, я бы его еще поняла, – сквозь зубы проговорила всезнающая Элис. – Какой же он все-таки говнюк! Только конкурс костюмов-то здесь причем?

Белла, слушая все это, сразу догадалась, причем здесь конкурс костюмов. Потерпев неудачу с Кингом, лейтенант, несмотря на сотрясение, быстро придумал, как добраться до видеосвязи с Карли. И изобретательности его мог бы позавидовать любой секретный агент.  
- Главный приз конкурса – поездка на концерт в «Баграм», а в «Баграме» целая куча комнат для видеосвязи с родственниками, – подтвердил версию Беллы Уитлок. – Вот он и решил выиграть этот конкурс. И теперь по всей базе бегает в поисках костюма. Я бы свой ему отдал, но меня уже вся база сегодня в этой форме видела.  
Белла вспомнила малышку Карли на стадионе депо, и ее глаза, так похожие на глаза лейтенанта Каллена. Дочь очень по нему скучала, как и лейтенант по ней. Когда бывшая жена не позволила ему поздравить Карли с днем рождения, на Каллена смотреть было страшно. И не дать им увидеться сейчас будет просто бесчеловечно. Девочка должна знать, что отец ее любит. И даже если неудачи в личной жизни – это наказание лейтенанту за гордыню, Карли не должна страдать из-за этого.  
- Я отдам лейтенанту Каллену свой костюм, – громко сказала Белла.  
Элис и сержант Уитлок повернулись к ней с таким видом, что Белла сразу поняла: о ней как всегда забыли.  
- Зачем? – изумилась Элис. – Ты думаешь, это поможет тебе наладить с ним отношения, и он перестанет к тебе придираться?  
- Нет-нет, – замахала руками Белла. – Я об этом даже и не думала! Просто... Это несправедливо, когда из-за ссоры родителей страдают дети. А Карли очень любит отца...  
- Да, Карли действительно очень его любит, – с улыбкой проговорила Элис, которая, видимо, тоже встречалась с малышкой. – Ну, если ты на самом деле решила сделать ему такой подарок, пойдем, обрадуем этого «американского папашу», – ухмыльнулась Элис и завертела головой. – А где зубы? Я же вроде бы их на столик положила!  
- Вот они, – взял клыки с подставки возле умывальника сержант Уитлок. – Липкие какие-то...  
- Это специальный состав, чтобы держалось лучше, – сказала Элис и взяла у штаб-сержанта вампирские зубы. – Идем, Белла. Осчастливим нашего кровопийцу.

Лейтенанта Каллена они в казарме первого взвода не нашли – видимо, он продолжал прочесывать базу в поисках того, что могло стать его костюмом для вечеринки.  
- Давайте просто оставим все это в его каюте, – предложила она. – Все равно он туда вернется. А нам уже пора на праздник. Все веселье без нас закончится!  
- Элис, без тебя веселье просто не начнется, – улыбнулся Уитлок. – Так что волноваться не о чем.  
- Ну и что? Не ждать же нам его под дверью, – нетерпеливо топнула ногой Элис и постучала в дверь каюты Каллена. Ответа не поступило. – Пусть это будет для него сюрпризом, – сказала она и толкнула незапертую дверь.

Белла вместе с ней вошла в каюту Каллена и с любопытством осмотрелась. Лейтенант оказался человеком очень аккуратным – все вещи в каюте лежали строго на своих местах, и нигде не было ни пылинки. На полочке возле кровати стояла фотография в рамке – лейтенант в парадной форме крепко обнимал весело смеющуюся Карли, а сзади них стояли улыбающиеся старшие Каллены. Похоже, фото сделано в «Квантико» в день проводов лейтенанта в Афганистан полгода назад. Удивительно, но на этом снимке лейтенант выглядел совершенно счастливым, глаза его по-доброму улыбались, и сразу стало заметно, что ему всего двадцать с небольшим лет, а не четвертый десяток, как казалось из-за его вечно хмурого неприветливого взгляда. Рядом с фотографией лежала стопка книг. Белла очень любила читать и с любопытством просмотрела надписи на корешках – «Сердце тьмы» Конрада, «Имя розы» Эко, «История движения «Талибан», «Афганистан: история и современность» и «Женщина французского лейтенанта» Фаулза. Все эти книги были в домашней библиотеке Беллы.  
«Женщина» лежала сверху и попалась на глаза Элис, которая тут же рассмеялась:  
- Вот уж не думала, что наш Эл Ти увлекается любовными романчиками!  
- Это не любовный романчик, – улыбнулась Белла. – Это очень интересная стилизация под викторианский роман.  
В углу Белла заметила прислоненную к стене гитару. Надо же. Лейтенант умеет играть на гитаре? Видимо, полковник Каллен его научил...

- Какого черта вы делаете в моей каюте? – послышался недовольный голос Каллена.  
Командир взвода стоял в дверях своей каюты со снайперским маскировочным халатом в руках, который представлял собой нечто, со стороны напоминающее копну сена. Видимо, совсем отчаявшись, Каллен решил использовать его в качестве костюма то ли Чубакки, то ли бигфута.  
Вид у лейтенанта был все еще довольно болезненный – лицо его имело заметный зеленоватый оттенок, а взгляд казался рассеянным, как будто ему было трудно на чем-то сосредоточиться. Ему и правда не стоило так быстро вставать с постели.  
Сержант Уитлок при виде командира тут же принял невозмутимый вид, а Элис повернулась к сердитому лейтенанту и сообщила:  
- Мы пришли сделать тебе подарок на Хэллоуин, Эл Ти!  
- Вы уже сделали мне прекрасный подарок – притащили в каюту кучу песка, – пробурчал лейтенант, оглядев пол, на котором действительно повсюду были грязные следы армейских ботинок. Заметив возле своего стола застывшую на одном месте Беллу, он проговорил. – Отличная боевая раскраска, рядовой Свон. Вы кого изображаете? Мартишу Адамс или Мэрилина Мэнсона?  
- Мэрилин Мэнсон – мужчина, – вставила Элис.  
- Я в курсе, – ухмыльнулся лейтенант, и щеки Беллы загорелись. Он считает, что она похожа на Мэрилина Мэнсона?  
- Эл Ти, будь с рядовым Свон повежливее. Она решила отдать тебе свой костюм вампира для вечеринки, – сообщила Элис.  
Каллен тут же повернулся к Белле, и она сразу отвела взгляд: когда он смотрел на нее, ей казалось, что лейтенант видит ее насквозь. Рядом с ним ей было так же неуютно, как раньше с Викторией.  
- Очень интересно, – проговорил он. – И с чем же связана такая щедрость, рядовой Свон?

По его насмешливому тону Белла тут же догадалась: он решил, что она к нему подлизывается.  
- С тем, что люди иногда делают друг другу добрые дела, – пришла на помощь растерянной Белле Элис и всунула Каллену в руки вампирские клыки и линзы. – А линзы, я считаю, ты можешь не использовать. У тебя и так глаза красные!  
Каллен взял детали своего костюма, и Белла кожей ощутила, что он снова посмотрел на нее.  
- Идем, Белла, – позвала ее Элис.  
Белла, не поднимая головы, быстро проскочила мимо Каллена, но успела услышать, как он негромко, но отчетливо сказал:  
- Спасибо.  
- Ага, – буркнула Белла и, затылком ощущая его ухмылку, молнией выскочила на улицу.  
Черт. Это неуставное «Ага» он ей еще обязательно припомнит...

К этому времени все уже отправились на полигон на вечеринку, и Белла решила, что это самый удачный момент, чтобы позвонить родителям.  
В палатке очереди к спутниковому телефону действительно не было, и Белла быстро набрала домашний номер. В провинции Гильменд было восемь вечера, а дома – около полудня, так что можно было не бояться кого-то разбудить среди ночи. Хотя Чарли в день отъезда сказал ей, что будет рад звонку в любое время.

- Алло, – услышала Белла в трубке голос отца, и ей сразу показалось, что она не за тысячи миль от дома, а где-то совсем рядом, стоит только пройти пару шагов.  
- Папа, привет, – сказала она.  
- Белла! – голос Чарли звучал взволнованно и так радостно, что Белла сама улыбнулась. – У тебя все в порядке? В новостях говорили про теракт на свадьбе в каком-то селе. Это ведь не у вас случилось?  
- Нет, нет, конечно, не у нас, – на автомате соврала Белла. – У нас тут все тихо. Хэллоуин празднуем.  
- Слава Богу, – выдохнул Чарли. – Твоя мать мне из Финикса позвонила среди ночи. Она посмотрела новости по CNN, и ей показалось, что она видела тебя на месте этого теракта. Ты была вся в крови и с каким-то местным ребенком.  
Вот черт. Кто ее там снимал? Майк ведь был тяжело ранен, ему явно было не до съемок, как и Лорен, которая все время сидела возле друга. Тайлер. Он везде носил с собой маленькую видеокамеру в качестве резервной. И судя по всему, удачно ее использовал.  
- Это была не я, – заверила Белла отца, проклиная возможности современного телевидения, способного почти мгновенно передавать информацию с одного полушария на другое. – Все в порядке, папа.  
Чарли облегченно вздохнул. К счастью, на этот раз он оказался не так прозорлив и не догадался, что дочь могла соврать ему ради его спокойствия.  
- Как у вас дела? – спросила Белла.  
- Все нормально. Рене уехала в Финикс с Филом и Бенни, а ко мне переехала Сью, – сообщил Чарли. – В общем, мы решили жить вместе...  
- Рада за вас, – сказала Белла. Когда она видела отца вместе со Сью последний раз, оба выглядели по-настоящему счастливыми.  
Чарли снова облегченно вздохнул и тут вдруг звонко хлопнул по столу так, что даже в трубке стало слышно:  
- Черт. Чуть не забыл. Мне позвонил сержант Пол Лэйхот, просил кое-что тебе передать, когда ты выйдешь на связь.

- Сержант Пол Лэйхот? – с удивлением повторила Белла. Она понятия не имела, кто он такой.  
- Он сказал, что у вас есть общие знакомые – сержант Янг и сержант Улей, – проговорил Чарли.  
Пол? Один раз Белла слышала, как сержант Янг говорила с каким-то Полом. Видимо, это он и есть.  
- Я поняла, кто это. И что он просил мне передать? – спросила Белла.  
- Твоего дрилла, сержанта Янг, отправляют в отставку, – сказал Чарли, и Белла вросла в землю как вкопанная.  
- Но почему? За что? – изумилась она.  
- Сержант Лэйхот сказал, что к командованию депо обратились родители рекрутов, которые заявили, что внешний вид инструктора Янг и ее ужасные шрамы негативно влияют на психику новобранцев, приводят к депрессии и страху перед службой. Командование посчитало, что такое зрелище действительно способствует снижению мотивации к службе у рекрутов, и приняло решение отправить сержанта Янг в отставку со всеми положенными выплатами, – Чарли, судя по всему, зачитывал Белле какой-то текст.  
- Что за бред? – Белла почувствовала, как внутри все задрожало от злости. Сержант Янг была замечательным инструктором. И именно то, что она на самом деле была на войне, делало ее уроки такими полезными. Да практически всему, что Белла сейчас умеет, она обязана именно Двуликой.  
- Сержант Лэйхот говорит, что сержант Улей сейчас в Ираке и не может приехать. И он очень беспокоится, что его жена может с этим не справиться, – продолжил Чарли. – Она тяжело пережила свое ранение и уход из действующей армии, и когда ее взяли в депо, это помогло ей придти в себя...

Белла похолодела. Ей трудно было даже представить, что сейчас чувствует сержант Янг. Она вспомнила, как Двуликая говорила ей, какой бесполезной она себя ощущает и как обидно ей оставаться в стороне от настоящей службы со всем своим опытом и знаниями.  
А теперь Корпус и вовсе вышвыривает ее за ворота базы, как ненужную вещь, из-за шрамов, которые она получила на службе?! Боже, как такое вообще могло случиться? Им стыдно показывать ее рекрутам? Да им гордиться нужно морпехом, который остался верен Корпусу, несмотря на свою навсегда искалеченную жизнь, и все делает, чтобы воспитать новых дьявольских псов для Дяди Сэма!

- Что мне нужно делать? – выпалила она, с трудом подавив в себе желание грязно выругаться.  
- Сержант Лэйхот написал официальное письмо командующему депо и командующему Корпусом и спрашивает, можно ли поставить под ним твою подпись, – проговорил Чарли.  
- Конечно, можно! – Белла сжала кулаки.  
- Рядовой Свон, ваше время вышло, – напомнил ей дежурный и показал на стоящих позади нее морпехов. Пока Белла говорила с Чарли, за телефоном все-таки выстроилась очередь.  
- Папа, спасибо, что сообщил. Я подумаю, что еще можно сделать. Сержант Лэйхот оставил тебе свой телефон? – спросила Белла.  
- Да. Продиктовать?  
- Давай, – Белла взяла со стола бумагу с ручкой и быстро записала номер друга Двуликой.  
- Белла, будь осторожна. И звони почаще, – попросил ее Чарли.  
- Конечно, я буду тебе звонить, – сказала Белла, улыбнувшись. – Передай привет маме. Я в следующий раз ей позвоню. Пока. Люблю тебя.  
- И я тебя, дорогая, – ответил Чарли, и Белле показалось, что голос отца дрогнул.  
Впрочем, и самой ей сейчас хотелось плакать.  
Но не из-за разлуки с родителями, а от злости из-за такого отвратительного предательства.  
После всех слов Пентагона о том, как они заботятся о ветеранах и ценят каждого солдата, они так легко сдали своего инструктора после истерики каких-то гражданских.  
Сержант Янг своим видом распугивает рекрутов? Так пусть катятся к черту такие рекруты, у которых от вида полученных на войне шрамов падает мотивация к службе!  
Белла готова была подписать это письмо миллион раз. Только разве будет для командующего депо играть роль голос какого-то рядового учетчика боеприпасов?

И тут в голову ей пришла мысль. Совершенно безумная, но спасительная мысль.  
И Белла со всех ног побежала к казарме первого взвода, пока страх не успел убить в ней желание действовать.

Лейтенанта Каллена она увидела возле его каюты. Он как раз закрывал дверь.  
Хорошо, что она успела поймать его до начала вечеринки.  
- Лейтенант Каллен, разрешите обратиться, – выкрикнула она.  
Каллен обернулся, и рядовой Свон непроизвольно вздрогнула. На базу уже опустилась ночь, и на секунду Белле показалось, что она встретила настоящего вампира. Белый, как полотно, лейтенант Каллен с алыми глазами и острыми клыками, выглядывающими из полуоткрытых губ, в форме, вся грудь которой была залита чем-то красным, выглядел, как граф Дракула, решивший записаться в морскую пехоту ради вкусной свежей крови здоровых американских парней.  
- Разрешаю, рядовой Свон, – произнес он, явно довольный произведенным эффектом.  
- Сэр, вы помните сержанта Янг? – спросила она.  
- Нет, – сказал Каллен. – Это все?  
- Это дрилл-инструктор из «Пэррис-Айленда», сэр, – произнесла Белла, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не напомнить лейтенанту о проигранном споре. – Мой дрилл-инструктор.  
- Сержант Янг... Инструктор со шрамами на лице, – проговорил, поморщившись, Каллен. – Да, я ее помню, рядовой Свон. И что?  
- Ее отправляют в отставку, сэр, – сообщила Белла. – Из-за шрамов.  
- Неудивительно, – хмыкнул Каллен, но Белла заметила, как на лице его промелькнуло выражение досады. – Странно, что ее вообще взяли в депо, а не отправили сразу на почетную пенсию. У американского морпеха все шрамы должны быть под формой, чтобы патриотов не смущать. Патриотизм при виде вашего сержанта как-то сразу скисает, и видимо, в депо это осознали, – он потер переносицу, смазал грим и чертыхнулся, после чего снова посмотрел на Беллу. – А от меня вы чего хотите, рядовой Свон?  
- Ее сослуживцы написали письмо командующему Корпусом и командующему депо в ее защиту, – рассказала Белла, собрав в кулак всю свою решительность. – Сэр, вы не могли бы его подписать?  
- Я? Подписать письмо? – Каллен был удивлен ее просьбой. С его лица даже ехидство исчезло.  
- Да, сэр, – кивнула Белла. – Вы – кавалер Военно-морского Креста. Ваш портрет висит на ресепшене депо. К вашему мнению прислушаются.

- Рядовой Свон, – Белла с ужасом увидела, как алые глаза лейтенанта Каллена снова наполняются ехидством и даже какой-то злобой. – Вы так просите за своего инструктора, потому что вы ей за что-то обязаны?  
- Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, сэр, – совершенно искренне ответила Белла, почувствовав, что ее план по непонятной причине потерпел сокрушительное поражение.  
- Это она помогла вам сюда поехать, верно? – испытующе посмотрел на нее лейтенант своими кровавыми глазами. – Я сначала подозревал своего отца, но он все-таки нормальный человек и понимает, кому на войне место, а кому нет. Тогда как ваш сержант чуть ли не на крови поклялась сделать из тебя, рядовой, универсального солдата и умудрилась испачкать тебе мозги своим больным фанатизмом. У нее не только с лицом, у нее с головой проблемы. Она и тебя сюда послала только ради того, чтобы доказать, какой она крутой инструктор...

- Это неправда, сэр! – возмущенно прервала его Белла.  
- Правда. Мы с ней поспорили. Поспорили, что ты не закончишь курс подготовки в депо, – проговорил Каллен с раздражением. – На тысячу долларов. Ты здесь из-за тысячи баксов, рядовой Свон. Вот сколько стоит твоя жизнь в глазах твоего любимого инструктора.  
- Я знала про этот спор с самого начала, сэр, – в запале обиды за себя и за Двуликую вдруг призналась Белла. – Я была за стенкой, когда вы с сержантом Янг заключили это пари. И я сама все сделала для того, чтобы вы его проиграли, сэр! Потому что я могу быть хорошим морпехом! И сержант Янг никогда бы не стала помогать мне сюда поехать, если бы сомневалась, что я к этому готова! – тут она запнулась, сообразив, что только что подтвердила версию Каллена о том, кто помог ей поехать в Афганистан. Только бы лейтенанту не пришло в голову дать этому ход...  
- К чему ты готова? – зло взглянул на нее Каллен. – Что она тебе говорила? Что ты станешь крутым стрелком, убьешь сотню врагов, поставишь на колени всех мужиков, получишь кучу денег и потом будешь везде интервью раздавать? Это она тебе обещала?  
- Она обещала мне проблемы с психикой, – проговорила Белла, и ей показалось, что под белым гримом кожа Каллена побледнела, из-за чего лицо его приобрело совершенно мертвый, землистый цвет.  
- Тогда какого черта ты сюда поехала? – спросил он, клыками до крови прикусив себе нижнюю губу и от этого еще больше разозлившись.  
- Потому что я убивать хочу, сэр! – выпалила Белла и хотела продолжить, что хочет убивать тех, кто угрожает жизни ее друзей. Но Каллен не дал ей этого сделать.  
С ним случился внезапный приступ такого громкого здорового молодого смеха, что у лейтенанта чуть клыки изо рта не выпали.

- Рядовой Свон, – слегка осипшим голосом проговорил он, когда приступ хохота наконец прошел. – Я подпишу вашу петицию в защиту сержанта Янг. Но при одном условии.  
- При каком условии, сэр? – насторожилась Белла.  
Веселый настрой Каллена не обещал ей ничего хорошего. Лейтенант облизнул кровь с прикушенной губы и произнес:  
- При условии, что убивать вы будете только крыс в своем арсенале.  
- Но, сэр... – Белла снова хотела объяснить, что имела в виду, когда сказала, что хочет убивать, но Каллен опять прервал ее:  
- Или так, или никак, рядовой Свон.  
Белла сникла. Она очень хотела помочь Двуликой. Ведь именно сержант Янг открыла в ней возможности, о которых она сама раньше даже не подозревала. Но если она даст Каллену такое обещание, всем ее планам придет конец. А если она это обещание не даст, конец придет Двуликой.  
И тут у нее снова появилась идея.  
- Я согласна, сэр, – сказала она, подняв голову.  
- Согласна? – Каллен недоверчиво усмехнулся.  
- Да, сэр, – подтвердила Белла, шмыгнув носом.  
- Что же, тогда можете подписать ваше письмо моим именем и добавить к нему такие слова: «Сержант, способный любого сопляка убедить, что он – Джон Рэбмо, просто создан для должности дрилл-инструктора. Первый лейтенант Корпуса морской пехоты Эдвард Энтони Каллен», – с удовлетворением продиктовал лейтенант и, улыбнувшись кровожадной улыбкой вампира, направился на полигон. – Счастливого Хэллоуина, рядовой Свон! – крикнул он, сворачивая за угол.  
- Счастливого Хэллоуина, лейтенант Дракула, – произнесла Белла и разомкнула скрещенные за спиной пальцы.

**Часть 2**  
Вечеринка была уже в самом разгаре, судя по доносящимся с полигона веселым крикам. Лейтенант Каллен шел туда не спеша, полной грудью вдыхая все еще горячий, но уже слегка посвежевший вечерний воздух. Весь день у него страшно болела голова, просто раскалывалась на части. Но к вечеру ему стало чуть легче, и Эдвард даже поверил, что впервые за последние три дня сможет что-нибудь съесть, и его не вывернет наизнанку.

Он снова вспомнил, какое лицо только что было у рядового Изабеллы Свон, и рассмеялся себе под нос. Неужели она даже не догадывается, как глупо выглядит, когда лезет во все это дерьмо? Как йоркширский терьер, бросающийся на танк и не понимающий, что танк намотает его на гусеницу и даже этого не почувствует.  
- Лейтенант Каллен! – послышался рядом голос сержанта Бернса. – Отличный костюм!  
Эдвард оглянулся. Бернс был в костюме Джека Воробья. Это был уже третий Джек Воробей, которого он встретил сегодня на базе. Массовая культура непобедима.  
- Спасибо, сердж! – ответил лейтенант. – У тебя тоже отличный костюм!

Дойдя до полигона, Каллен осмотрелся. Если бы рота «Браво» воевала с таким же рвением, с каким готовилась к празднику, весь мировой терроризм давно был бы побежден. Стараниями организаторов полигон «Феникса» превратился в настоящую поляну для шабаша ведьм. Повсюду были тыквы, искусственные пауки и жуткие маски. Кто-то умудрился насадить тыкву со светящимися глазами даже на табличку с названием базы.  
Если бы местные увидели все это, они точно решили бы, что в американцев вселились пустынные бесы и закидали бы их камнями.  
Возле походного котла с безалкогольным пуншем лейтенант увидел штаб-сержанта Уитлока и сержанта Стивенса. Оба приятеля были в форме времен гражданской войны и показывали друг другу какие-то фотографии. Судя по всему, Уитлок и Стивенс были ярыми фанатами исторической реконструкции и притащили с собой в Афганистан целый архив снимков разных лет.  
- Это я с Сидящим Быком после сражения при Литтл Бигхорне, – произнес с гордостью Гаррет, демонстрируя Уитлоку фотографию, на которой он в том же самом костюме был запечатлен в компании сурового индейского вождя.  
- Стивенс, признавайся, где ты припарковал свой DeLorean (1)? – осведомился лейтенант Каллен, встав рядом.  
- Он дома меня ждет, сэр, – весело откликнулся Гаррет. – Вижу, вы уже на ногах. Повезло вам, лейтенант. Поделитесь своим ангелом-хранителем.  
- Самому нужен, – усмехнулся Каллен.  
В прошлый раз все тоже назвали его счастливчиком. Пробивший бронежилет и вонзившийся ему в спину ржавый осколок снаряда прошел буквально в дюйме от позвоночника. Сам же Каллен себя счастливчиком вовсе не считал. Потерять пять человек убитыми и полтора часа пролежать под трупом своего рядового, который пытался вытащить командира из-под огня, а в итоге сам нахватал осколков, – это весьма сомнительное везение, с какой стороны ни посмотри. При этом воспоминании у него тут же мерзко заныл шрам под лопаткой. Долбаная психосоматика.

- Давно реконструкцией занимаетесь? – поинтересовался он у сержантов, чтобы отвлечься от несвоевременных воспоминаний.  
- С рождения, сэр, – ответил Уитлок. – Меня отец с детства на все баталии брал. Мы с ним вместе форму шили, на штыках дрались, – он показал Каллену фотографию, на которой маленький мальчик в сером мундирчике, со светлыми волосами до плеч, крепко сжав поводья, сидел на лошади вместе с очень похожим на Уитлока молодым мужчиной в форме капитана армии конфедератов. – Это мы с отцом на реконструкции битвы при Фредериксберге.  
- Какой ты был милый в детстве, Джас, – проворковала непонятно откуда возникшая капитан Брендон. – И куда теперь делись твои медовые локоны?  
- Враги отрезали, – сказал лейтенант Каллен. – И теперь он мстит им за утраченную красоту.  
- Не смешно, Дракула! – фыркнула капитан Брендон.  
- Я Лестат, – поправил ее Эдвард.  
- Кто? – не поняла Элис.  
- Тинкербелл, ты не читала Энн Райс?  
- Нет, – покачала головой Элис.  
- И «Интервью с вампиром» не смотрела?  
- Я не люблю ужастики, – заявила Элис. – Их в нашей жизни и так хватает. Давайте веселиться, ребята! Налить вам пунша?  
- Конечно, налей, – обрадовался Гаррет, и Каллен увидел, как рука его подбросила что-то в котел, а в глазах его загорелся зловещий огонек.

Поэтому лейтенант даже не удивился, уже через секунду услышав рвущий барабанные перепонки визг Тинкербелл, которая выудила из котла с пуншем огромного игрушечного паука.  
Все вокруг расхохотались, а пунцовая капитан Брендон попыталась стукнуть ближайшего к ней сержанта Уитлока ковшом, но он успел перехватить ее руку.  
- Да ну вас! – обиженно выкрикнула рассерженная эльфийка. – Вот и устраивай вам праздник!  
- Извините, госпожа медик, но это Хэллоуин, – с церемонным поклоном проговорил Гаррет.  
- Осторожно, эта фея маленькая, но злая, – сказал лейтенант.  
- Эл Ти, я сейчас тебя тресну! – взвилась Элис. Когда она злилась, она была такой забавной, что Каллен каждый раз просто не мог удержаться от шпильки в ее адрес.  
- Не надо его бить, – засмеялся Гаррет. – Ему уже и так достаточно.  
- А я по голове бить не буду, – заявила Элис. – Я умею делать больно без серьезного вреда организму!  
Каллен изобразил ужас и обратился в бегство. К счастью, Тинкербелл не стала его преследовать и утешилась учтиво поднесенным ей стаканчиком ароматного пунша.

Возле спортивной площадки лейтенант увидел два отделения своего взвода, которые радостно играли в «Правду или действие».  
- Командир, а вы не хотите сыграть с нами? – окликнул его снова сержант Бернс, который был одним из самых активных игроков.  
- Да, лейтенант, идите к нам! – наперебой стали звать его морпехи.  
И хотя он явно переоценил свои силы, и его снова начало ощутимо подташнивать, Эдвард решил поучаствовать в жизни своего взвода и присоединился к играющим. Среди которых он вдруг с удивлением обнаружил рядового Свон, весело болтавшую о чем-то с раскрашенным под Халка рядовым МакКарти. Свон уже смыла с себя макияж нежити, взъерошила волосы и... нацепила на голову мохнатые серо-бурые уши, а к поясу черных обтягивающих леггинсов приделала пышный волчий хвост. У нее что, как у Тинкербелл, целый вагон этих костюмов? И какого черта она опять делает среди его морпехов?  
Заметив, что он смотрит на нее, Свон сразу съежилась и бочком скрылась за огромным рядовым МакКарти.  
Да ведь она на самом деле его боится. Как это мило.  
Эдвард ухмыльнулся и тут заметил точно такие же, как у Свон, уши и хвосты у младшего капрала Кэмерона и сержанта Колла.  
- Это что за флешмоб? – поинтересовался Эдвард у стоящего рядом сержанта Орлова в скафандре советского космонавта, показав на рядового Свон с волчьим хвостом.  
- А это от Черного Щенка осталось, сэр, – ответил Орлов.  
- Бедный Щенок, – усмехнулся Каллен.  
Орлов смутился.  
- Да не в том смысле, сэр, – проговорил он, смеясь. – Капрал Блэк загремел в госпиталь, а его морпехи решили его костюм рядовому Свон отдать.  
- Правда или действие? – подскочил к Орлову сержант Колл.  
- Действие! – выкрикнул Орлов.  
- Пусть станцует! – послышалось из толпы.  
- Котом помяукает!  
- Жука съест!  
- Пусть советский гимн споет! – крикнула веселая толстуха Шивон.  
- Точно, сердж! – подмигнул ему сержант Колл. – Пойте советский гимн! Стоя на голове!  
- Да без проблем! – рассмеялся сержант Орлов и, сняв шлем от скафандра, легко встал на голову и во все горло заголосил что-то торжественно-пугающее.  
- Русские идут! – закричал Бернс и побежал за пуншем.  
- Жаль ребят, которые на патрулировании, – вздохнул грустно кто-то из морпехов рядом с Калленом. – Они пропускают такое веселье.  
Эдвард тоже вздохнул. Ребятам на патрулировании как раз повезло. Они не участвовали в этом пире во время чумы и были заняты тем, ради чего они, собственно, сюда и приехали – искали следы врага в этой чертовой пустыне.

- Рядовой Свон! Правда или действие?! – послышался веселый голос сержанта Колла, и Эдвард увидел в первом ряду круга растерянную Беллу Свон, которая явно не ожидала, что окажется следующей жертвой.  
Лейтенант усмехнулся – девчонка в очередной раз влипла. Выберет действие – ее заставят делать какую-нибудь глупость: рыгать или пить носом колу, а может быть, танцевать танец, во время которого можно будет рассмотреть, как подпрыгивает ее грудь в тонкой маечке. А если выберет правду – зададут пошлый вопрос.  
Она покраснела. Понимает, что ей конец. Нервно помяв пальцами край майки, она проговорила:  
- Действие.  
Морпехи радостно загудели в предвкушении, а рядовой Свон покраснела еще гуще. Он вспомнил, как эта пигалица, выпучив густо накрашенные глазенки, кричала «Я хочу убивать, сэр», и снова не удержался от смеха. Когда она лезла не в свое дело, ее настойчивость его злила, но теперь, когда он наконец решил эту проблему, над ее наивностью можно было просто от души посмеяться.

И как только этой ненормальной инструкторше пришло в голову послать эту звезду «Клуба Микки Мауса» (2) на войну? И ведь он, правда, считал сержанта Янг хорошим дриллом. Она ведь сама была в Афганистане. Она должна знать, что такие, как эта девчонка, здесь всегда умирают первыми. Потому что пытаются всех спасти. А в итоге спасти не могут даже себя.

Да ведь эта девчонка просто не понимает, что это такое – убивать. Вот сержант Колл понимает. Несколько дней назад застрелил человека и до сих пор счастлив. Потому что человек для него всего лишь цель. Он спокойно делает свою работу. А у нее слезы из глаз льются по любому поводу. И как только она в того парня с гранатой выстрелила? От страха, наверное. Страх любого может сделать берсерком. Только жить потом с этим очень сложно.

На лице рядового Свон отразилась паника. Видимо, она перебирала в голове все задания, которые ей могут дать, и решила, что проще сразу повеситься на флагштоке. Сержант Колл, выслушав все – по большей части как всегда идиотские предложения – произнес:  
- Уж прости, рядовой Свон, но таковы правила игры. Встань на четвереньки и повой волком на луну!

Рядовому Свон повезло. Морпехи ее пощадили. Лейтенанту Каллену в свое время пришлось пшикнуть себе в трусы из перцового баллончика. С тех пор он никогда не выбирал «действие» в этой игре. Но даже это простейшее задание ввело Изабеллу Свон в ступор. Она просто не решалась сдвинуться с места.

- Иззи, давай вместе! – весело предложил рядовой МакКарти. – Ты повоешь, а я порычу!  
Опять МакКарти пришел ей на помощь. Они ведь и на базу вместе приехали. У нее что, роман с этим медведем? Черт побери, Эммет МакКарти – отличный морпех, а если он начнет думать только о своей подружке, его можно сразу записать в небоевые потери.

Эдвард когда-то и сам через это прошел. На последнем курсе Аннаполиса вместо военной тактики и стратегии курсант Каллен думал только о зеленых глазах и бархатном голосе этой корыстной сучки, из-за которой он сейчас в идиотском костюме торчит на этой дурацкой вечеринке вместо того, чтобы, приняв таблетку, отсыпаться на койке в тихой каюте.

Размышления его прервал тоненький вой рядового Свон и бешеный рык рядового МакКарти, которые на четвереньках носились по кругу под радостные крики собравшейся толпы. Каллен быстро понял, чему так радуются его парни: маленькие крепкие ягодицы рядового Свон в обтягивающих леггинсах во время прыжков скакали, как в хорошем порнофильме.  
- Кто еще не проголосовал за лучший костюм, пора это сделать! – подскочила к ним капитан Брендон с ведьминской шляпой, в которую все бросали бумажки с голосами.  
Эдвард, подумав, отдал голос за Уитлока. Сшить вручную такой сложный костюм дорогого стоит.

Наконец через час все собрались для оглашения результатов голосования. И честь эта, разумеется, досталась королевской чете базы – капитану Кингу в костюме Авраама Линкольна и сержанту Хейл в костюме Мэрилин Монро, которая, ничего не стесняясь, вышла вместе со своим любовником перед всей ротой с той самой ведьминской шляпой в руках.  
- Итак, морпехи! – проговорила сержант Хейл, элегантным жестом поправив свою роскошную прическу. – У нас сложилась интересная ситуация. Равное количество голосов набрали сразу два участника нашей вечеринки. Поприветствуем их! – сержант Хейл натянуто улыбнулась и, как ведущая на премии «Оскар», с торжественным оскалом объявила. – Лейтенант Эдвард Каллен в костюме Дракулы и рядовой Изабелла Свон в костюме оборотня!

Дракула? Почему опять Дракула? Они все что, никаких вампиров больше не знают? Стоп. Рядовой Изабелла Свон?  
Эдвард в изумлении уставился на свою внезапную соперницу. Да с какой стати столько народу проголосовало за этот костюм? Уши и хвост, да и то чужие! Черт побери, если это лучший костюм на Хэллоуин, то лейтенант Каллен совсем ничего не понимает ни в Хэллоуине, ни вообще в жизни! И зачем тогда она отдала ему свой костюм, если в итоге все равно решила составить ему конкуренцию? Месть за то, что он запретил ей лезть под пули? Ну что же, если так, то ее месть вполне удалась. Он может попрощаться со своей мечтой увидеть Карли.

Кто бы ни стал сейчас выбирать между ними – блудливый Кинг или толпа измученных полугодовым целибатом морпехов – победа все равно достанется сексапильной малолетке в леггинсах, а не контуженному лейтенанту с клыками.  
Лейтенант посмотрел на рядового Свон, ожидая увидеть на ее лице торжество сладкой мести, но вид у нее был совсем не радостный и даже скорее расстроенный. Заметив его взгляд, она закусила губу и с беспокойством завертела головой, как будто не зная, куда бежать.  
Кинг уже открыл рот, чтобы вынести свой вполне предсказуемый вердикт, как вдруг сержант Хейл внезапно прервала его на выдохе:  
- Будет справедливо, если мы наградим их обоих, сэр! Пусть вечная война вампиров и оборотней сегодня закончится дружбой!  
По лицу Кинга скользнуло неудовольствие: ему не понравилось самоуправство любовницы. Но услышав одобрительный гул роты, он с неискренней улыбкой произнес:  
- Замечательная идея, сержант Хейл! Лейтенант Каллен, рядовой Свон, вы оба выиграли конкурс и поедете на концерт в «Баграм». А теперь налейте всем пунша! Выпьем за демократию, дьявольские псы! Музыку!

Веселье тут же продолжилось, а лейтенанту Каллену вдруг стало так плохо, что он едва успел дойти до флагштока и присесть возле него. Тинкербелл была права – не стоило ему так долго находиться на ногах. Хотя нет. Стоило. Он поедет в «Баграм» и увидит Карли, а Карли увидит его.  
- Эл Ти, поздравляю! – остановилась рядом с ним капитан Брендон с сержантом Уитлоком. – Ну вот, так я и знала. Помоги дотащить этого Дракулу до каюты, – попросила она Уитлока.  
- Не надо. Я сам дойду, – отмахнулся Эдвард. – Мне уже лучше.  
- Так я и поверила, – фыркнула Элис. – Кровь, которую ты пил, явно оказалась несвежей.  
Уитлок помог ему подняться, и вместе они отправились к казарме.  
- Давай, Эл Ти, вытаскивай клыки, раздевайся и в койку, – скомандовала Тинкербелл. – И следующие два дня постельный режим не нарушать. Иначе никуда не поедешь.

Эдвард хотел сказать что-нибудь такое, из-за чего она опять начнет смешно ругаться, но понял, что даже на это сил у него нет, и покорно поплелся к умывальнику смывать с себя идиотский грим.  
Ополоснув лицо, он дернул клыки и вдруг замер.  
Какого черта он не может их снять?!

(1) DeLorean – марка автомобиля, который играл роль машины времени в серии фильмов «Назад в будущее».  
(2) «Клуб Микки Мауса» - («Mickey Mouse Club») - популярное детское телевизионное шоу, детское варьете, в котором в детстве пели многие американские звезды - Бритни Спирс, Кристина Агилера, Джастин Тимберлейк и др.


	36. Chapter 36

**Часть 1**  
Белла в шоке стояла посреди веселящейся толпы, машинально принимая поздравления от Бетси, Томацу и других приятелей. Как она могла выиграть? Она этот хвост с ушами надела просто так, без всяких притязаний на победу, по просьбе Джареда Кэмерона, которому для номера не хватало одного оборотня. Когда сержант Хейл назвала ее имя, Каллен так посмотрел на нее, что Белла поняла: если она выиграет, ей конец. Впрочем, Белла и сама была в недоумении. Да за такой костюм, как у нее, она бы в жизни не проголосовала. Тут было столько потрясающих костюмов – эльфийский наряд Элис, форма сержанта Уитлока, один в один, как в учебнике истории, или скафандр сержанта Орлова. С какой стати столько народу за нее проголосовало?

- Бетси! – как только толпа вокруг нее рассосалась, Белла подошла к коллеге, которая вместе с Томацу опустошала стол с нехитрыми закусками. – Ты за меня голосовала?  
- Нет. Я голосовала за Томацу, – сообщила, с наслаждением уминая пирожок, обмотанная бинтами Бетси в костюме мумии. – Он – лучший покемон из всех, которых я когда-либо видела.  
- Вообще-то я не покемон, а Кальцифер (1), но все равно спасибо, – пробубнил с набитым ртом стоящий рядом Томацу в маске с ухмыляющейся рожицей, одетый в странный желто-красный балахон. – Я тоже за тебя голосовал, Анк-Су-Намун (2).  
- Джаред! – окликнула Белла младшего капрала, который вместе с друзьями играл в баскетбол. – Ты за кого голосовал?  
- За лейтенанта Каллена, – ответил Кэмерон. – За него весь взвод голосовал. Капитан Брендон сказала, что ему очень нужна эта поездка, и мы решили его поддержать.  
Белла кивнула ему и в недоумении отошла к флагштоку. Ее коллеги голосовали друг за друга, первый взвод – за Каллена. А кто тогда голосовал за нее?

- Белла! – услышала она громкий крик Элис и, повернувшись, увидела, что медсестра бежит к ней с круглыми испуганными глазами.  
- Элис, что случилось? – напряглась Белла.  
- Белла, ты чем зубы намазала? – выпалила Элис, подскочив к ней.  
- Что? – не поняла Белла.  
- У Каллена зубы не отклеиваются! – сообщила медсестра, и Белла почувствовала, как у нее волосы на голове зашевелились.  
- Элис, я ничем их не мазала... – проговорила в ужасе Белла.  
- Как не мазала? – удивилась Элис. – А в чем тогда дело?  
- Я не знаю... – Беллу бросило в жар.  
Каллен ее убьет. Он ведь теперь решит, что она специально отдала ему костюм, чтобы над ним поиздеваться.  
- Белла, он потребовал привести тебя к нему, – с сочувствием посмотрела на нее Элис. – Держись. И береги шею...

Пока они шли к казарме, Белла успела мысленно попрощаться с родителями, с Анжелой, с Эмметом и со всем миром. Но стоило ей увидеть лейтенанта Каллена без грима, в обычной форменной футболке, но с торчащими изо рта вампирскими клыками, как весь страх внезапно ушел, и рядовой Свон громко и бесцеремонно расхохоталась. И хотя она понимала, что смехом этим подписывает себе смертный приговор, остановиться она смогла только когда Элис острым каблуком эльфийского сапога наступила ей на ногу.  
- Рядовой Свон, – прошипел Каллен, который явно посчитал ее хохот признанием вины. – Если вы считаете, что вам позволительно так разыгрывать офицера, вы об этом пожалеете.  
- Лейтенант Каллен... – пытаясь успокоиться и стараясь не смотреть на его клыки, пробормотала Белла. – Это не я. Я не разыгрывала вас.  
- Не вы? – Каллен зло взглянул на нее. – Но это ваш чертов костюм! Это из-за того, что я усомнился в ваших снайперских талантах?  
- Сэр, честное слово, это не я, – воскликнула Белла, и тут она все поняла. Когда они выходили из казармы, чтобы отдать Каллену костюм, Элис не могла найти зубы, и нашел их сержант Уитлок. Нашел и сказал, что они какие-то липкие.  
- Сэр, это не вас, это меня хотели разыграть! – сказала Белла.  
- Тебя? – уставился на нее Каллен.  
- Да, меня, – кивнула Белла. – Этот человек не знал, что я отдам костюм вам. Выкрал зубы, намазал их клеем и подбросил их в казарму...  
- Отлично, Нэнси Дрю, – произнес Каллен и клацнул зубами. – А мне-то что теперь делать?  
- Спать! – заявила Элис. – Эл Ти, ты и так уже еле на ногах стоишь. Успокойся и ложись в койку. Может, утром эти клыки уже и сами отвалятся?  
- А если нет? – обжег Беллу взглядом Каллен. – Вот что, рядовой Свон. Утром я хочу знать, кто устроил этот идиотский розыгрыш. Ты все время тут демонстрируешь чудеса дедукции. Раскроешь это дело, ты помилована. Не раскроешь, я тебя укушу.  
- Что вы сделаете, сэр? – вырвался у Беллы голос недоумения.  
Элис тоже воззрилась на лейтенанта в изумлении.  
- В смысле ты тоже приклеишь себе клыки, и справедливость восторжествует, – сказал Каллен. – Поняла, рядовой Свон?  
- Да, сэр, – ответила Белла, подумав, что пуля нанесла мозгу Каллена урон сильнее, чем выглядело на первый взгляд.  
- Свободна, рядовой Свон, – произнес резко побледневший Каллен, болезненно поморщившись.  
Видимо, дальше отчитывать Беллу он был просто не в состоянии. Сейчас он выглядел еще хуже, чем перед вечеринкой. Не зря Элис так настойчиво пыталась отправить его в койку.  
- Эл Ти, тазик принести? – участливо поинтересовалась капитан Брендон.  
- Тинкербелл, ты тоже свободна, – сердито взглянул на нее Каллен.  
Элис ухмыльнулась, и вместе они вышли из каюты командира взвода. У дверей их тут же встретил сержант Уитлок с огромной тыквой в руках.  
- Там Шивон всех агитирует танцевать вокруг костра в честь Самайна (3), – сообщил он. – Сказала, что для правильного танца нужен эльф.  
- Уже иду, – тут же оживилась Элис и повернулась к Белле. – Станцуешь?  
- Нет. С меня на сегодня хватит Хэллоуина, – проговорила Белла со вздохом и отправилась в казарму.

Все ее мысли были заняты внезапно свалившимся на нее расследованием. Ей совсем не улыбалась идея несколько дней расхаживать по базе с неуставными вампирскими клыками под громкий хохот сослуживцев, а значит, надо было срочно напрячь все свое серое вещество и вычислить нахального шутника.

Белла уже подошла к казарме, как вдруг услышала голос сержанта Розали Хейл:  
- Стой, рядовой Свон. Надо поговорить.  
Белла обернулась. Сержант Хейл уже набросила на плечи форменную куртку и сразу превратилась из роскошной Мэрилин Монро в обычную женщину, причем чем-то сильно рассерженную.  
- Слушаю вас, мэм, – сказала Белла, не понимая, что радисту первого взвода могло внезапно понадобиться от учетчицы боеприпасов.  
- Не знаю, что ты задумала, Свон, – произнесла, гневно сверкая красивыми глазами, Розали Хейл. – Но в Баграме держись от него подальше. Поняла меня?

Белла в растерянности посмотрела на Розали. О чем это она говорит?  
- От кого мне надо держаться подальше, мэм? – проговорила Белла. – От лейтенанта Каллена?  
- Не изображай идиотку, – раздраженно бросила сержант Хейл, резким жестом сорвав с уха изящную сережку. – Что он в тебе нашел? Ты ведь даже не в его вкусе.  
- Мэм... – начала Белла, но Розали прервала ее:  
- Я все сказала. Он не для тебя, Свон.  
Сказав это, сержант Хейл развернулась и ушла в казарму, оставив после себя терпкий аромат духов. Белла тут же решила, что в казарму она теперь не пойдет: ей совсем не хотелось сейчас находиться рядом с сержантом Хейл, причину ярости которой она так и не поняла. Может, ее тоже по голове чем-то стукнуло?

Вздохнув, Белла вернулась обратно на полигон, где во тьме вокруг горящего костра плясали веселые морпехи, на несколько часов забывшие, что вокруг идет война.  
- Здорово, правда? – подскочила к ней раскрасневшаяся Элис. – А ты значит, все-таки решила к нам присоединиться?  
- Нет, просто... кое-что странное произошло, – сказала Белла, и любопытная Элис тут же спросила:  
- Что?  
Белла пересказала Элис свой загадочный разговор с сержантом Хейл, и лицо медсестры вдруг мгновенно помрачнело.

- Вот черт, – проговорила капитан Брендон, уже без всякого веселья в голосе. – Я тоже подумала, что это очень странно, но меня Каллен со своими клыками отвлек...  
- Что странно? – насторожилась Белла. Такое серьезное лицо у Элис можно было увидеть крайне редко.  
- Твоя победа на конкурсе, – ответила Элис. – Я ведь всех агитировала голосовать за Каллена, чтобы он смог, наконец, увидеть Карли и перестал пить нашу кровь. Посчитала и поняла, что голосов нашего взвода может не хватить, и пошла договариваться к лейтенанту Джейкобсу. А он мне намекнул, что у него и у лейтенанта Брэдли уже есть приказ сверху, за кого голосовать. Я сразу подумала про Розали, потому что капитан Кинг едет с докладом в Баграм. И, видимо, решил под благовидным предлогом прихватить с собой свою походно-полевую жену. Но конкурс выиграла ты... – Элис замолчала и взглянула на Беллу, которая от услышанного выпала из реальности, как после тяжелой контузии.

Так вот что имела в виду сержант Хейл! О нет! Нет, нет, нет! Быть такого не может!  
Значит, вот почему сержант Хейл внезапно пришла на помощь Каллену. Она решила, что в присутствии своего лейтенанта Кинг вряд ли позволит себе открыто приставать к Белле, и ее «муж» останется при ней.  
- Элис, – в панике посмотрела на медсестру Белла. – Что мне делать?  
- А это зависит от того, как ты относишься к статусу походно-полевой жены, – пожала плечами Элис.  
- Плохо, – тут же заявила Белла. – Очень плохо! Романов на службе быть не должно!  
Элис заметно смутилась, но Белла не обратила на это внимания и с возмущением выпалила:  
- И к тому же капитан Кинг – говнюк!  
- Вот в этом ты, определенно, права, – произнесла Элис. – Ладно. Не переживай. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
- Спасибо, Элис, – поблагодарила Белла отзывчивую медсестру. Та ободряюще улыбнулась ей в ответ и побежала обратно к костру. А Белла медленно пошла по базе, куда глаза глядят.

Ну почему ей всегда так не везет? Сначала кто-то клыки клеем намазал, а теперь еще и этот отвратительный капитан выбрал ее своей новой наложницей. И правда – что он в ней нашел?

Белла никогда особо не нравилась парням. Нет, они над ней не издевались, но на свидания не приглашали, а валентинки на День влюбленных дарили всем девочкам в классе, кроме нее. Но Белла не жаловалась. У нее в жизни всегда было что-то важнее любовных отношений – сначала учеба и книги, а теперь служба. Она давно смирилась с мыслью, что не похожа на мать, вокруг которой всегда вились толпы обожателей. А тут вдруг такой сюрприз...

Да как вообще можно сравнить ее с Розали Хейл?! В каждом движении сержанта была такая красота и женственность, что Белла отлично понимала всех, кто смотрел ей вслед с восхищением и вожделением. А Белла... Не страшная, но и не красивая. Просто девушка.  
- Мои поздравления, рядовой Свон, – услышала Белла сзади голос капитана Кинга.  
О Боже, он что, шел за ней от полигона?!  
- Спасибо, сэр, – сказала она, повернувшись.  
Капитан Ройс Кинг был так же красив, как Розали Хейл. Черты его лица были правильными и мужественными, фигура спортивной и статной, а голос обладал приятной хрипотцой. Но весь образ настоящего мужчины и достойного офицера портили его двухслойные глаза. На их поверхности могло быть что угодно – строгость, ласка, смех, но внутри всегда был лед. И сейчас эти неприятные глаза смотрели на Беллу с покровительственной нежностью.

- Замечательный костюм. Идеально передает дух Хэллоуина, – грубо польстил он Белле. – Вы любите Келли Кларксон, рядовой Свон?  
- Нет, сэр, я предпочитаю старый рок, – ответила Белла.  
- Какое совпадение, я тоже, – мгновенно сориентировался капитан Кинг. Ему стоило сразу пойти по стопам отца и заняться политикой: Ройс Кинг был настоящим хамелеоном – даже музыкальные вкусы его зависели от вкусов того, чье расположение ему необходимо было завоевать. – Но придется слушать то, что предлагают. На войне ты многого лишен. Но ради победы над этими чудовищами приходится идти на жертвы.  
Интересно, какие жертвы он имеет в виду? Наверное, отсутствие джакузи и мини-бара в своей каюте. Потому что во всем остальном он даже в Афганистане ничуть не изменил привычкам классического яппи с Уолл-Стрит.  
- Да, сэр, война – это всегда жертвы, – сказала Белла. – И в последнее время их становится все больше...  
- Теперь, когда этот снайпер мертв, жертв больше не будет, – проговорил успокаивающим тоном капитан Кинг, истолковав ее слова, как страх перед опасностью. – Вам нечего бояться, рядовой Свон. Поверьте, здесь у вас самые лучшие защитники.  
Судя по самодовольному виду, он прозрачно намекал на себя.  
- Мне пора проведать своих ребят. Командир всегда должен быть начеку, – сказал он, поправив отклеившуюся линкольновскую бородку. – Кстати, я ведь тоже еду в Баграм к генералу МакНилу, – ненавязчиво похвалился он скорой встречей с командующим ISAF. – И постараюсь успеть на концерт. Совместный отдых идет на пользу отношениям внутри коллектива, верно, рядовой Свон?  
- Да, сэр, как и совместное боевое задание, – не удержалась Белла, которую от Кинга тошнило так же, как Каллена от сотрясения.  
- Хорошего вечера, рядовой Свон, – с мягкой, влекущей улыбкой проговорил Кинг, который даже если и уловил сарказм в ее словах, то не придал ему особого значения.  
- И вам, сэр, – вяло откликнулась Белла.

Кинг, наконец, ушел, и Белла зашипела, как тасманский дьявол. Даже после разговора с Элис она надеялась, что это какая-то ошибка, и Кинг вовсе не собирается к ней клеиться. Но сейчас он так смотрел на нее, так ласкал взглядом ее фигуру и приоткрытые от растерянности губы, что все ее надежды оказались разбиты. Кинг действительно увивался за ней в худших традициях служебных романов.  
Когда Белла впервые поделилась с Анжелой идеей пойти в армию, та сразу притащила кучу статей об ужасах военной службы. И насилию и домогательствам над женщинами в ее мини-расследовании была посвящена половина материалов.  
Белла в ответ со смехом заявила, что хотела бы посмотреть на того эротомана, которого привлечет бледная, пугливая плоскогрудая девстенница. И теперь этот эротоман предстал перед ней во всем блеске своего фальшивого очарования.  
И что ей теперь делать? Да, поездка в Баграм, определенно, будет совсем не такой, какой она ее себе представляла...

Еще немного пожалев себя, Белла решила разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления и снова вернулась к своему расследованию.  
Кто же мог намазать клеем эти чертовы клыки? Конечно, если сержант Хейл еще до конкурса узнала о планах Кинга вывезти Беллу в Баграм, это могла сделать и она, чтобы уменьшить привлекательность соперницы в глазах любовника. Но такая мелкая пакость никак не вязалась в уме Беллы с этой пусть и стервозной, но умной и знающей себе цену женщиной с манерами светской леди. Но кто еще не любит Беллу настолько, чтобы так жестоко над ней пошутить?

Ответ пришел быстро, и Белла повернула назад к полигону.  
Капрал Лоран Милье в костюме французского мушкетера, который прекрасно подходил к его квебекскому французскому акценту, играл в покер со своими морпехами. И когда он увидел Беллу, глаза его так забегали, что она сразу поняла: она не ошиблась. Лоран, увидев, что у Беллы нет клыков, а Каллен внезапно явился в костюме вампира, наверняка быстро догадался, какая катастрофа произошла по его вине.

- Капрал Милье, сэр, вас хочет видеть лейтенант Каллен, – произнесла Белла как можно более невозмутимо.  
- Меня? – Лоран отложил карты и сделал вид, что не понимает, о чем идет речь.  
- Да, он хочет увидеть того, кто намазал клеем его клыки, – сказала Белла. – Один свидетель указал ему на вас.  
Лоран повернулся к своим приятелям и произнес с ненавистью:  
- Какая крыса лейтенанту настучала?  
- Лоран, с чего ты взял, что это мы? – вскинулся Кауфман.  
- Да кто еще про это знал? Только вы и знали! – сквозь зубы процедил Лоран. – Предатели чертовы!  
- Да она тебя просто на понт взяла, а ты повелся, – расхохотался Рауль, пулеметчик в боевой группе Лорана.  
Милье повернулся к Белле и своими карими, как будто отливающими красным, глазами так посмотрел на Беллу, что у нее поджилки затряслись.  
- Сблефовала значит? – ухмыльнулся Лоран. – А ты у нас не дурочка, оказывается. Только никуда я не пойду и ни в чем не признаюсь. Я не ему клыки клеем намазал, а тебе. Так что перед нашим Дракулой ни в чем не виноват. Да и вообще, парни, вы разве видели, чтобы я что-то такое делал?  
Питер и Рауль тут же шумно подтвердили, что ничего такого никогда не было и быть не могло, а Лоран весь вечер дошивал свой костюм.  
- Свободна, рядовой Свон, – ухмыльнулся Лоран.  
Белла с пунцовыми щеками отошла в сторону. Сейчас она чувствовала себя, как коп, вынужденный отпустить преступника из-за того, что против него нет ни одной улики, а все свидетели отреклись от своих показаний. Лоран ушел в отказ. А значит, придется ей составить лейтенанту Дракуле компанию и пополнить ряды клыкастых.

Сердитая и расстроенная, Белла поплелась к казарме, как вдруг из-за угла со страшным рыком на нее напрыгнул весь измазанный зеленой краской полуголый Эммет в рваных шортах.  
- Халк крушить! – прокричал он, ударив себя кулаками в грудь, как Тарзан.  
Белла засмеялась, но так фальшиво, что Эммет тут же грустно произнес:  
- Похоже, хреновый из меня получился Халк...  
- Халк из тебя отличный, Эммет, – заверила его Белла. – Это я как всегда влипла...  
- Рассказывай, – с готовностью откликнулся Эммет.  
- Да нет, все нормально. Я сама разберусь, – отмахнулась Белла.  
Если она расскажет МакКарти о домогательствах Кинга или об идиотских шуточках Лорана, Эммет обязательно кинется защищать ее честь и опять будет наказан.  
- Так не пойдет, Иззи, – нахмурился Эммет. – Друзья друг другу всегда помогают. К тому же я матери твоей обещал за тобой приглядывать.  
Он сказал это так серьезно, что Белла снова рассмеялась, но уже совсем не фальшиво.  
- Эм, об этом и рассказывать-то глупо... – вздохнула она и пересказала Эммету историю с клыками. О заигрываниях Кинга она другу говорить не стала: во-первых, дальше намеков и томных взглядов дело все равно пока не зашло, а во-вторых, если Эммет пойдет с капитаном на открытый конфликт, тот сразу отправит его под трибунал, а этого она просто не могла допустить.  
- Надо проучить этого наглеца, – заявил Эммет, услышав про отказ Лорана отвечать за свой поступок.  
- Нет, Эм, – ухватила его за рукав Белла. – Только не надо снова с ним драться!  
- Я и не собираюсь, – улыбнулся Эммет. – У меня есть план получше. Они ведь опять там в покер играют?  
- Да, – кивнула Белла, не понимая, что задумал друг.  
- Идем, – ничего не стал ей объяснять Эммет. Белла, вся в волнении, последовала за ним.

Лоран и его приятели, увидев идущего к ним Эммета, захохотали в голос, а Милье крикнул Белле:  
- Опять пожаловалась своему стероидному монстру?  
- Не пожаловалась, а попросила помощи, – сказал Эммет. – Если тебя кто-то так грубо пошлет, ты ведь сам к друзьям побежишь, разве нет?  
- И чего? Опять кулаками махать будешь? – ухмыльнулся Лоран. – Давай подеремся. Я тебя не боюсь. Только вот заметут нас всех, МакКарти.  
- Не заметут. Я с тобой драться не буду, – произнес Эммет, спокойно глядя на Лорана. – Предлагаю сыграть в покер. Выиграю я – ты идешь к лейтенанту и признаешься, что это ты клыки клеем намазал. Выиграешь ты или твои приятели – я иду к лейтенанту и говорю, что это сделал я.  
- Эммет! – Белла ткнула МакКарти в бок. – Не надо! Дракула тебя заживо сожрет!  
- Спокойно, Иззи, – похлопал ее по спине Эммет. – Я знаю, что делаю.

Белла с беспокойством посмотрела на товарища. Эммет был добрым парнем, отличным бейсболистом, хорошим стрелком и настоящим силачом, но для игры в покер требовались совсем другие качества – аналитическое мышление, наблюдательность, хладнокровие, актерское мастерство и хитрость. И хотя хладнокровием Лоран похвастаться не мог, все остальное у него было в избытке, как и опыт: Милье на базе играл в покер все свободное время.  
- Идет, – с готовностью согласился Лоран, глаза его азартно загорелись. Судя по той уверенности, с которой он развалился на стуле, Милье был убежден в своем превосходстве над Эмметом. – Техасский холдем.  
- Согласен, – кивнул Эммет, присаживаясь за стол.

Белла ничего не понимала в покере. Хотя Чарли иногда играл с друзьями в холдем, Белла при этом никогда не присутствовала и не знала ни правил, ни выигрышных комбинаций.  
Питер и Рауль тоже включились в войну, и игроки приступили к раздаче карт.  
Эммет, начиная игру, выглядел спокойным и уверенным.  
- Малый блайнд – один Вашингтон (4), – произнес Питер, сидящий возле сдающего карты Рауля. – Говори, МакКарти.  
- Один Джефферсон (5), – откликнулся сидящий рядом с ним Эммет.  
Все дальнейшие их слова – «фолд», «чек», «рейз», «флоп» – звучали для Беллы, как иностранный язык. Она быстро поняла, что в правилах все равно не разберется, и стала просто наблюдать за игроками. Рауль начал нервничать сразу же, как получил карты. Питер старательно делал классический покер-фейс, но его глаза все время метались по лицам других игроков. Лоран хитро ухмылялся. Эммет добродушно улыбался.

У Беллы сразу закололо в сердце. Кажется, Эммет даже не понимает, во что ввязался. Если он скажет Каллену, что клыки намазал он, тот его просто уничтожит. Или заставит тоже приклеить себе клыки. А учитывая, что до сих пор непонятно, что за клей это был, зубы Эммета могут серьезно пострадать от такого наказания.

Игра продолжалась, и в какой-то момент Белла вдруг заметила, что ехидство во взгляде Лорана начинает постепенно блекнуть, а после очередного тура торгов губы его плотно сжались, а в глазах появилась злоба. Эммет же продолжал улыбаться, как ребенок.  
- Ривер, – произнес Лоран, сверля взглядом Эммета.  
- Весело с вами играть, ребята, – проговорил МакКарти, почесав картами нос. Лоран, увидев последнюю в пятерке карту, не сдержавшись, выругался.  
- Шоудаун, – сказал обреченно Питер, который тоже был откровенно не рад получившейся комбинации.  
Рауль и Питер положили карты на стол. Лоран хмуро посмотрел на Эммета:  
- Ты первый.  
Эммет широко улыбнулся, положил карты перед Лораном и произнес:  
- Магнум и рука с Аляски. Фулхаус.  
Белла посмотрела на карты. K K K 4 4 . Ей это не говорило ровным счетом ничего. Но Лоран был просто вне себя от ярости.  
- Гад ты, МакКарти, – прошипел он, бросив свои карты на землю.  
- Милье, завтра утром ты идешь к лейтенанту, – проговорил Эммет, встав из-за стола. – Хорошей игры, ребята.  
С этими словами он подошел к Белле и, подмигнув ей, направился к баскетбольной площадке.  
Белла смотрела на него, как будто видела Эммета в первый раз.  
- Причем здесь Магнум? И что значит «рука с Аляски»? – спросила она в недоумении.  
- Это сленг для своих, - рассмеялся, заметив ее изумление, Эммет. – Магнум – две четверки. Рука с Аляски – три короля.  
- И давно ты играешь в покер? – в шоке посмотрела на друга Белла.  
- С десяти лет. С дедушкой и его друзьями, – пояснил он с улыбкой. – Они меня всем примочкам научили. Дедушка мне как-то сказал: «В покере главное – не быть идиотом, но идиотом выглядеть». И как видишь, система работает!

Утром Белла встретила Лорана у душевых палаток. Во рту у канадца уже были штрафные вампирские клыки. Заметив Беллу, Милье посмотрел на нее так, что девушка поняла: теперь он не успокоится, пока не доведет ее своими шутками до нервного срыва.

Каллена рядовой Свон увидела в столовой во время завтрака. Он ее, к счастью, не заметил.  
Вопреки надеждам Элис его клыки за ночь не отпали, и все еще зловеще торчали у него изо рта, из-за чего лейтенанту было тяжело откусывать хлеб, а зубы все время со звоном задевали о ложку.  
- Эй, Дракула, Хэллоуин закончился! – окликнул его проходивший мимо с подносом командир третьего взвода лейтенант Брэдли. – Зубы уже можно положить на полку!

Каллен мрачно посмотрел на него и продолжил стучать зубами по ложке, но тут рядом с ним остановился капитан Кинг. Увидев такую странность на лице командира взвода, он требовательным тоном произнес:  
- Немедленно приведите свой внешний вид в соответствие с уставом, лейтенант. Праздник закончился, и ваши шутки выглядят неуместными.  
Каллен вздохнул. Видимо, он хорошо понимал, что ждать от Кинга сочувствия или хотя бы здорового чувства юмора не приходится, и приготовился к очередной битве с ветряными мельницами:  
- Не имею возможности, сэр. Один из морпехов в шутку намазал эти клыки смесью геля для зубных протезов и промышленного клея. В Баграме я схожу к дантисту.  
- В Баграме? – Кинг с раздражением посмотрел на него. – До поездки в Баграм еще три дня! Вы что, все три дня собираетесь ходить по базе в таком виде? Что за цирк вы здесь устраиваете? Тут военная база, а не Saturday Night Live (6)! Неужели нигде нет растворителя для клея?!  
- Конечно, есть, сэр. Но заливать в рот ацетон или уайт-спирит – это опасно с медицинской точки зрения, сэр, – хмыкнул Каллен.  
Кинг заскрежетал зубами.  
- Вы, видимо, решили, лейтенант, что ваш Военно-морской крест дает вам право делать, что угодно, – произнес он с холодной яростью. – Но вы заблуждаетесь. Здесь я командир. Своим видом вы провоцируете у личного состава несерьезное отношение к службе, лейтенант Каллен. И я лишаю вас месячной заработной платы и премиальных за проведенную операцию. За внешний вид, несоответствующий требованиям устава.

Белла, стоявшая к ним спиной у раздачи, с трудом подавила в себе желание повернуться и посмотреть в глаза Кингу. Ну что за отвратительный тип? Классическая штабная крыса, у которой нет даже зачатков совести.  
Лишить Каллена зарплаты и премии после того, как его чуть не застрелил снайпер, за не снимающиеся после Хэллоуина клыки – это просто верх подлости.  
Кинг ушел, довольный наложенным взысканием, а Каллен бросил вилку и просто застыл в одной позе, глядя в стену бессмысленным взглядом.

С таким лицом, с которым либо кончают с собой, либо убивают все живое, Каллен проговорил:  
- Этот безумный, безумный, безумный, безумный мир...  
И с грохотом встав со своего места, пошел к выходу из столовой. Но на полпути вдруг развернулся и устремился прямиком к Белле.  
- Рядовой Свон, ваше невезение заразно, – сообщил он мрачно, встав в очередь рядом с ней.  
- Сэр, я могу тоже надеть эти клыки, – сказала Белла, которая чувствовала себя ужасно неловко из-за всей этой истории.  
- Не стоит. Здесь уже и так слишком много кровососущих, – ухмыльнулся Каллен и убил севшего на его предплечье комара. – Да и вам, рядовой, уже достаточно пинков судьбы. Ваша комбинация была прекрасно разыграна. Но в последний момент фортуна вам изменила. И вы едете в Баграм вместе со мной. Впрочем, это и для меня наказание, так что в какой-то степени ваша игра все же удалась.  
- Сэр, если вы хотите, я могу не ехать в Баграм, – проговорила Белла, дрожа от злости.  
Неужели он решил, что она специально выиграла этот конкурс, чтобы ему досадить? В свое время Зафрина сказала, что есть люди, которые во всем видят только плохое. И даже если ты вытащишь такого человека на себе из-под огня, он заявит, что ты сделала это ради награды. Каллен был ярчайшим представителем подобных нигилистов. Если бы не Карли, она бы в жизни не согласилась ему помогать.  
- О нет, рядовой Свон, зачем же приносить такие жертвы, – произнес с иронией Каллен. – Вы ведь столько сил, наверное, потратили на свой тур по штатам и обольщение выборщиков. Ваша победа – это голос народа, настоящая демократия, за которую мы здесь все героически сражаемся, – с воинственным видом он схватил с прилавка стакан с соком прямо перед носом у Беллы. – Боже, благослови Америку за справедливые и честные выборы!  
- Сэр, я никого не убеждала за себя голосовать, – пробормотала Белла, которой стало жутко обидно от его несправедливых издевательских слов.  
- В самом деле? А как же вы тогда победили? – осведомился Каллен. – Ваш костюм женщины-кошки мог принести вам пару голосов, но уж точно не первое место.  
Белла с сомнением посмотрела на него. Каллен все-таки офицер и мог бы как-то помочь ей с притязаниями Кинга, тем более, что сам он ярый противник служебных романов. Но где гарантия, что он не высмеет ее вместо того, чтобы помочь?  
Пока она думала, быть или не быть, рядом с ними материализовался как всегда веселый Эммет.  
- Иззи, у Рэндала сегодня день рождения! Пойдем, поздравим, – выпалил он и тут заметил стоящего по соседству Каллена, после чего со всем пылом прилежного морпеха громогласно его поприветствовал: – Доброе утро, лейтенант Дракула!  
Все вокруг расхохотались, а Каллен, угрожающе посмотрев на Эммета, произнес:  
- Джимми Киммел (7) застрелился от зависти, рядовой МакКарти.  
- Прошу прощения, сэр... – проговорил Эммет с самым несчастным видом, но Каллен уже ушел.  
- Вот черт... – протянул Эм, хлопнув себя по лбу. – Все утро с парнями его так называли, и как-то само вырвалось...

Белла с сочувствием посмотрела на друга. Ее невезение, похоже, и правда заразное. А Каллен с этого дня точно зачислит ее в свои главные враги – ведь это из-за нее вся база теперь зовет его Дракулой.  
Да, если после поездки с Калленом в Баграм Белла Свон останется в живых и сохранит в целости свой рассудок, это будет настоящим чудом.  
- Пойдем, поздравим Рэндала, – со вздохом сказала Белла. – Хотя бы у кого-то сегодня должен быть удачный день...

**Часть 2**  
Три дня спустя Белла, ощущая себя невинно осужденным, идущим на казнь, направилась к стоящим возле ворот «Хамви», которые в составе колонны уже готовы были выйти в Лашкаргах. Каллена еще не было, зато возле бронемашин уже вертелся Кинг.  
- Рядовой Свон! – тут же окликнул он ее, демонстрируя ослепительную улыбку как с рекламы стоматологической клиники. – Отличный день сегодня. Не слишком жарко и даже ветерок есть.  
- Да, сэр, прекрасная погода, – сказала Белла, закидывая на плечо рюкзак. Ей не терпелось уже отправиться в путь, чтобы грохот колонны избавил ее от выслушивания тупых рассуждений капитана Кинга о погоде и смысле жизни.

Впрочем, погода была на самом деле великолепная. По ярко-голубому, желтоватому у краев небу были разбросаны легкие пушистые облачка. Солнце уже поднялось, и его лучи высветили мириады роящихся в воздухе мелких пылинок. Ветерок, который, к счастью, был не таким сильным, чтобы поднять песчаную бурю, бросил в лицо Белле поток чистого свежего утреннего воздуха, о котором она мечтала, целыми днями просиживая в темном, душном арсенале.  
Если бы не вынужденное соседство с Кингом и Калленом, этот день на самом деле мог бы быть хорошим.  
Стоило Белле подумать о Каллене, как он тут же вышел из-за бараков. В полевой форме, бронежилете, каске, солнечных очках и с вампирскими клыками он выглядел так нелепо, что вызвал улыбки и смешки у всех, кто стоял возле «Хамви». Впрочем, смешки эти были совершенно беззлобными – несмотря на его скверный характер, пессимизм и специфическое чувство юмора, морпехи Каллена уважали. И дело было не только в Военно-морском кресте, о котором знали на базе далеко не все. Просто на фоне фальшивого и пластмассового, как солдатики GI:Joe (8), Кинга вредный, но живой Каллен иногда даже вызывал симпатию. Особенно когда молчал.

- Лейтенант Каллен, вы своим опозданием задерживаете отправление колонны, – тут же бросился его отчитывать Кинг.  
- Капитан Кинг, сэр, мне только что доложили, что в квадрате к югу от Хазар Джофта исчез наш беспилотник, – сообщил Каллен.  
Белла насторожилась. Исчез беспилотник? Неужели его сбили с земли?  
- Что значит, исчез? – недовольно произнес Кинг.  
- С ним потеряна связь, – ответил Каллен. – Он был запущен час назад и должен был произвести аэрофотосъемку отдаленных районов до долины реки Гильменд. Но через сорок минут после запуска он перестал передавать данные.  
- Техническая неисправность? – поморщившись, предположил Кинг.  
- Возможно, сэр. Но нельзя исключать и огонь с земли, – сказал Каллен.  
- Огонь с земли? – Кинг усмехнулся. – Вы снова за свое, лейтенант. В прошлый раз вы говорили то же самое, подняли всех по тревоге и нашли беспилотник на крыше сарая, куда его зашвырнуло пыльной бурей. Боевые потери дронов (прим. «дрон» – «трутень» – просторечное название беспилотных летательных аппаратов) составляют 2%, все остальное – простая поломка оборудования.  
- Скорее всего, так и есть, сэр, – проговорил Каллен, не собираясь отступать. – Но мы не можем просто проигнорировать исчезновение дрона во время разведки. У меня есть теория, сэр.  
- Какая еще теория? – с раздражением осведомился Кинг. Душой он был уже в Баграме перед генералом МакНилом, которому он намеревался с гордостью доложить о своих успехах в борьбе с терроризмом. И внезапное исчезновение разведывательного аппарата никак не вписывалось в эту пасторальную картину.  
- Тот снайпер, он ведь тоже действовал в уезде Гармсир, – произнес Каллен. – После каждой его атаки мы брали тайм-аут и передавали полномочия по контролю территории местным военным. Что если этот снайпер как раз и нужен был, чтобы отвадить нас от этого района? А в это время талибы осуществляли переброску из Пакистана оружия и военной техники, с помощью которой и сбили наш беспилотник...  
- Лейтенант Каллен, ваша теория не имеет под собой никакого основания. У нас есть разведка, и ее данные говорят о том, что никакой активности на границе с Пакистаном нет, – осадил Каллена капитан Кинг.  
- Когда мы попали в засаду под Кандагаром, разведка за день до этого сообщала то же самое, – сказал Каллен. – Талибы знают эту местность и умеют прятаться.  
- Вы ставите под сомнение профессионализм нашей разведки? – Кинг зло посмотрел на Каллена. – И мою компетенцию как командира?  
- Сэр, я просто предлагаю рассмотреть все возможные варианты, – дипломатично ответил лейтенант.  
- А я предлагаю вам оставить свои параноидальные теории при себе, – холодно бросил капитан Кинг. – Разумеется, мы примем меры по установлению причины выхода из строя беспилотника. Но в данный момент вы задерживаете колонну. Займите свое место и прекратите паниковать. Трусость офицеру не к лицу.  
- Трусость – это делать вид, что ничего не происходит, когда тебе целятся в задницу из РПГ, – негромко произнес Каллен, когда Кинг отвернулся.  
- Вы что-то сказали, лейтенант? – осведомился Кинг, посмотрев на подчиненного с явной неприязнью. Из всех командиров взводов Каллен был единственным, кто постоянно обсуждал его приказы.  
- Нет, сэр, – проговорил лейтенант, который, видимо, понял, что если продолжит спорить с Кингом, тот просто-напросто оставит его на базе, и Карли он тогда увидит только во сне.  
Молча он пошел к «Хамви», и Белла была уверена, что глаза его за темными стеклами очков прожигали дыру во лбу ненавистного командира.  
- Рядовой Свон, за мной, – приказал Каллен, поравнявшись с Беллой. – От вас так много проблем, что вас лучше все время держать на коротком поводке.  
Это было обидно. Но лучше сидеть рядом с Калленом, чем с этим гадким павлином. И Белла с облегчением запрыгнула в «Хамви» вслед за лейтенантом, успев поймать недовольный взгляд Кинга.

Следующие два часа они оба молчали. От постоянной тряски так и не долечившемуся Каллену опять стало плохо, поэтому почти все время он провел с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь успокоить свой вестибулярный аппарат. Белла же обдумывала теорию, которую лейтенант озвучил Кингу перед отправкой колонны.

Если снайпер действительно был послан в качестве отвлекающего маневра, чтобы на время убрать из уезда американских военных, и перебросить из Пакистана живую силу и технику, то какую цель тогда преследовал теракт? Сержант Уитлок сказал, что во время взрыва погибли глава местной администрации и начальник полиции. Если они были лояльны ISAF, то их убийство было нужно, чтобы посадить на эти места своих людей, которые в какой-то момент просто сдадут поселение талибам и перейдут на их сторону. Тогда все выглядит вполне логично. И если беспилотник исчез в этом районе, значит, там уже есть база, которая могла бы быть видна на фотографиях, сделанных с воздуха.  
- Сэр, – нарушила тишину Белла. – У них там база, верно?  
- Что? – Каллен открыл глаза и посмотрел на Беллу с удивлением.  
- Ну, беспилотник сфотографировал их лагерь, и они сбили его, чтобы не засветиться на снимках, – сказала Белла.  
- Вы же слышали, рядовой Свон, только 2% потерь дронов – боевые, – усмехнулся Каллен. – Скорее всего, он просто упал в кучу ишачьего дерьма и в ней увяз.  
- Но вы же сами в это не верите, сэр! – не смогла промолчать Белла.  
- Я верю в то, что это не ваше дело, рядовой Свон, – произнес Каллен. – Даже если там на самом деле есть лагерь талибов, вы его не уничтожите. Так что радуйтесь скорой встрече с вашим кумиром и дайте мне поспать.  
- Я не люблю Келли Кларксон, – сообщила обиженная Белла.  
- В самом деле? – хмыкнул Каллен. – А зачем же вы тогда едете на ее концерт?  
- В движении есть хотя бы какой-то смысл, – сказала Белла.  
- Смысл? – Каллен кисло ухмыльнулся. – Не ищите смысл там, где его нет, – сказав это, он снова погрузился в медитацию.  
Больше они не сказали ни слова до самого «Кэмп Бастиона».

В «Кэмп Бастионе» они два часа просидели «на чемоданах», пока на посадку не подали «Геркулес», на котором вместе с ними должны были лететь возвращающиеся домой британские военные.  
- А вы, ребята, тоже домой? – обратился к ним после взлета английский майор из инженерного батальона, улыбка которого с трудом помещалась на лице.  
- Нет, мы на концерт в Баграм, сэр, – ответила Белла.  
- На концерт? – хмыкнул британец. – Концерты – это конечно, хорошо. Но дома все равно лучше. Я вот боялся, что придется тут Рождество отмечать. Но мне повезло – контракт не продлили. Детишки будут рады папу увидеть, а то, если бы не веб-камера, они бы уже забыли, как я выгляжу.

Сидящий рядом с Беллой Каллен вздохнул. Он понимал этого британца, как никто другой, и наверняка страшно ему завидовал.  
Инженер заметил его взгляд и спросил:  
- А у тебя кто, лейтенант? Девчонка или пацан?  
- Девочка, – ответил Каллен, и Белла впервые увидела, как он улыбается.  
Только Карли могла вызвать в его взгляде такую теплоту. И Белле вдруг даже стало неловко видеть его улыбку, которая предназначалась совсем не ей и не этому англичанину, а маленькой светловолосой девочке с зелеными глазами, которая вместе с дедушкой и бабушкой наверняка уже с самого утра сидела перед компьютером в ожидании звонка.  
- И сколько ей?  
- Пять, – сказал с нежностью Каллен.  
- А моей – восемь, без меня в школу пошла, сыну – тринадцать, уже одну за другой девчонок на свидания водит, а когда уезжал, еще в «Трансформеров» играл с приятелями, – одновременно и с гордостью, и с грустью сообщил англичанин. – Из-за этой войны, дружище, все самое важное мимо проходит.  
Каллен в ответ только горько улыбнулся.

Через полтора часа они были уже в «Баграме». Прямо на взлетно-посадочной полосе у здания аэродрома организаторы шоу возвели огромную сцену, которую украшали к концерту Келли Кларксон. Сцена была оформлена в цветах американского флага и снабжена большими экранами, на которых транслировали кадры торжественного парада морских пехотинцев на День Независимости.  
- Удачи тебе и твоей дочурке, приятель, – пожал Каллену руку англичанин.  
- И вашей семье всего хорошего, – улыбнулся лейтенант.  
- Прикольные у тебя клыки, – засмеялся британец. – С Хэллоуина остались? Хорошо, видать, повеселились.  
- Лучше, чем на Лоллапалузе (9), – ухмыльнулся Каллен.  
Пожелав веселому британскому инженеру счастливо добраться до дома, Каллен вернулся к ожидавшей его поблизости Белле, и улыбка с его лица сразу же исчезла, как только он увидел подошедшего капитана Кинга.  
- Сэр, я схожу к дантисту, – сообщил командиру Каллен.  
- И чем скорее, тем лучше, – произнес Кинг. – В таком виде вы на концерте быть не должны. Генерал МакНил может захотеть лично выразить вам свое уважение в связи с уничтожением снайпера. И если вы предстанете перед ним в таком виде, я вам, Каллен, объявлю выговор с занесением в личное дело.  
- Понял, сэр, – отозвался Каллен с хмурым видом.  
- Рядовой Свон, пока есть время, не хотите зайти в Burger King? – предложил Белле капитан. – Никогда не любил фаст-фуд, но уже несколько месяцев мечтаю съесть настоящий мясной бургер с картошкой-фри.  
- Простите, сэр, но мне тоже нужно к дантисту, – выпалила недолго думая Белла, которая совсем не горела желанием набивать желудок бургерами в такой сомнительной компании. – У меня уже неделю болит зуб. Ни спать, ни есть не могу, сэр!  
Кинг с сомнением посмотрел на ее цветущий вид, но спорить не стал и с улыбкой произнес:  
- Тогда увидимся на концерте.  
Капитан ушел, и Каллен с подозрением взглянул на Беллу.  
- И что это значит? – осведомился он. – Зачем вы сказали ему, что вам тоже надо к дантисту?  
- Потому что мне и правда туда надо, – заявила Белла.  
- Вы не умеете врать, рядовой Свон, – сказал проницательный Каллен. – Так что это за игры такие?  
Белла замялась, раздумывая, как объяснить Каллену свою проблему. Но в этот момент рядом послышался громкий крик:  
- Козел!

На лице Каллена появилось выражение смятения, но он не повернулся и продолжил идти к зданию аэродрома.  
- Козел Билл! – снова закричали сзади.  
Белла повернулась и увидела парня в форме с нашивками первого лейтенанта, который бежал за ними с фотоаппаратом в руках. Каллен продолжал невозмутимо идти вперед.  
- Козел, да стой же ты! – снова закричал незнакомый лейтенант, и Белла, взглянув на Каллена, проговорила:  
- Мне кажется, он вас зовет, сэр...  
Каллен посмотрел на нее, как на врага. Но тут незнакомец наконец догнал их и хлопнул Каллена по плечу с недовольным возгласом:  
- Козел, ну ты и засранец! Ты чего меня игнорируешь?  
Каллен повернулся и, выдавив из себя улыбку, обреченно произнес:  
- Привет, Бадди.  
- Значит, узнал все-таки и попытался смыться, – расхохотался Бадди, фамилия которого, судя по нашивке, была Уилсон. – Ты что, не рад меня видеть?  
- Рад, Уилсон, очень рад, – сказал Каллен, пожав руку своему знакомому.  
- Это что, у тебя клыки что ли? – засмеялся Бадди. – Ну ты, Козел, и шутник! Хорошо смотришься – прямо как настоящий Дракула, – и не замечая явного дискомфорта на лице приятеля, радостно продолжил. – Никак не ожидал тебя здесь встретить! – тут лейтенант Уилсон заметил Беллу и повернулся к ней. – А это твой рядовой? Симпатичные у тебя рядовые! Лейтенант Бернард Уилсон, – представился он Белле. – Однокурсник этого... национального героя!  
- Бадди... – попытался остановить сокурсника Каллен, но тот уже вошел в раж:  
- Нет, Каллен, ну никто ведь от тебя такого не ожидал! Наш Ван Клиберн заколол талиба штыком и отхватил Военно-морской крест!  
Каллен вяло улыбнулся.  
Ван Клиберн? Почему Ван Клиберн? Каллен что, еще и на пианино умеет играть? Или этот парень путает гитаристов с пианистами?  
- Рядовой Свон, – обратился к Белле Каллен. – Займите мне очередь к дантисту.  
Все понятно. Решил отослать ее, пока она не услышала лишнего...  
- Да, сэр, – кивнула Белла и уже было шагнула по направлению к зданию аэродрома, рядом с которым было КПП для пропуска на территорию базы, но тут же наступила на свой собственный шнурок, и остановилась, чтобы его завязать.  
- И что ты опять в Афганистане делаешь? – так громко осведомился Бадди, что было слышно даже присевшей на корточки в нескольких футах от них Белле. – Крест получил, теперь за Медалью Почета вернулся?  
- Призвали, – коротко ответил Каллен, недовольно поглядывая на занятую шнурками Беллу.  
- А ты не хотел? – рассмеялся лейтенант Уилсон. – Хотя я тебя понимаю: кто же захочет от своей красотки в такую даль уезжать. Как там твоя Джульетта, Ромео? Ждет тебя и слезы льет?  
- Мы развелись, – снова одной фразой ответил Каллен, и Бадди выпалил:  
- Серьезно? Козел, ты разбил мою веру в любовь. Ты ведь так долго ее добивался, что когда она тебе, наконец, дала, мы с парнями сами как будто девственность потеряли!  
Уилсон сказал это так громко, что Белла, не сдержавшись, захихикала. И затолкав болтающиеся концы шнурков внутрь голенища, поспешила скрыться, чтобы снова не расхохотаться в присутствии Каллена.

Всего за несколько минут лейтенант Бернард Уилсон превратил Каллена из страдающего байронического героя в мучающегося от спермотоксикоза подростка из «Американского пирога». Теперь понятно, почему Каллен поначалу пытался сделать вид, что не знает Бадди. Этот парень знал о его молодости слишком много и молчать явно не собирался. Простодушие порой страшнее подлости. А лейтенант Уилсон был простодушен, как ребенок.

Очередь к дантисту оказалось длинной – минимум на час, и Белла, сев на диванчик, приготовилась сторожить место для Каллена, как верная собака. Но через десять минут лейтенант уже сам появился в коридоре. При виде Беллы он сразу напрягся и, подойдя ближе, проговорил:  
- Очередь большая.  
- Да, сэр, – сказала Белла, пряча глаза, чтобы не столкнуться с ним взглядом и не засмеяться.  
Каллен сел на диванчик и произнес, нервно улыбнувшись:  
- Даже враг не подставит тебя так, как друг...  
Белла удивилась тому, как точно он выразил ее мысль, и тоже улыбнулась:  
- Бывает, сэр... У многих в колледже было смешное прозвище...  
- Козел Билл – это маскот Аннаполиса, – поморщившись, сказал Каллен. – Пока на втором курсе меня не взяли в бейсбольную команду, я в роли талисмана Академии выступал на матчах. Вот прозвище и привязалось...  
- Я догадалась, сэр, – произнесла Белла, представив Каллена в костюме козла, бегающего по периметру поля перед игрой. Сейчас бы она все отдала, чтобы увидеть это своими глазами: – Когда я изучала сайт Академии, этот козел был там почти на каждой странице.  
- А зачем вы изучали сайт Академии? – спросил Каллен. – Вы что, хотели туда поступить?  
- Сначала хотела, сэр, но потом поняла, что там слишком мало мест для кандидатов без льгот, и я вряд ли пройду, – ответила Белла. – К тому же большинство выпускников Аннаполиса потом всю жизнь просиживает штаны в кабинетах. А я не так представляю себе настоящую военную службу.  
- Вы только что оскорбили весь офицерский корпус армии США, – ухмыльнулся Каллен.  
- Только тех, кто видит в солдатах фигуры на шахматной доске, – проговорила Белла. – А не людей.  
- Да, вам не стоило идти в Аннаполис и вообще в армию идти не стоило, – произнес Каллен. – Мы все здесь не люди, а личный состав. А те, кто думает иначе, становятся либо мертвыми героями, либо пациентами психушки.

Белле так и хотелось спросить, а кем видит себя в будущем Каллен, если верит в такую теорию. Но рядом снова послышался голос Бадди Уилсона:  
- Слушай, еле тебя нашел в этом Диснейленде! Давай, после концерта с тобой посидим, я тут кое-что добыл, специально для такого случая, – с видом заговорщика продемонстрировал он Каллену краешек бутылки, торчащий из рюкзака.  
- Ты где это достал? – удивился Каллен. Алкоголь в «Баграме» не продавался во избежание эксцессов.  
- Я все нужные ходы знаю, – подмигнул ему Уилсон.  
- Извини, Бадди, но я пас, – произнес Каллен.  
- Как это пас? – возмутился Бадди.  
- Мне пить нельзя, – проговорил, покашляв, Каллен.  
- Как это нельзя? – не понял Бадди.  
- У меня меньше недели назад сотрясение было, – сказал Каллен.  
- И что? У меня уже два было. Так я во второй раз прямо в госпитале с друзьями день рождения отмечал и ничего, – хмыкнул Бадди.  
- Я бы поспорил насчет «ничего», – буркнул Каллен. – И вообще, Уилсон, я после контузии совсем не пью.  
- Почему? Буйный становишься? – ухмыльнулся Бадди. – На людей нападаешь и выпиваешь из них кровь?  
- Нет. Но... тоже ничего хорошего, – проговорил Каллен. – Так что или ищи другую компанию, или ограничимся колой.  
- Колой? Ты предлагаешь пить в память о Джарвисе колу? – нахмурился Бадди. – Знаешь, что это такое, Козел? Это неуважение к нашему погибшему товарищу!  
Белла, наблюдая за этим, тут же вспомнила, как ее спаивали в день посвящения. «Это неуважение к традициям!» – заявила тогда Мэгги, поставив перед Беллой целый стакан с едва разбавленным виски.  
Впрочем, погибший товарищ был аргументом более сильным, чем следование традициям. И Каллен сдался.  
- Ладно, Уилсон, – вздохнул он. – Встретимся после концерта под левым экраном.  
- Идет, – обрадовался Бадди.  
- Только учти – больше четверти стакана пить не буду, – твердо заявил Каллен, и тут дверь одного из кабинетов распахнулась.  
- Следующий, – произнесла медсестра, и Белла с удивлением поняла, что очередь уже рассосалась, и они следующие.  
- Идите, рядовой Свон, – милостиво пропустил ее Каллен, который, видимо, не захотел оставлять Беллу одну с Бадди, чтобы тот не наболтал ей новых баек о молодости их сурового лейтенанта.

Белла послушно зашла в кабинет, решив, что профилактический осмотр у дантиста ей в любом случае не повредит. Но осмотрев ее зубы, врач вдруг произнес:  
- Вовремя вы к нам пришли, рядовой. Зуб еще можно спасти.  
- В каком смысле «можно спасти»? – удивилась Белла. Зубы ее давно уже не беспокоили, и слова дантиста стали для нее большим сюрпризом.  
- У вас кариес, причем весьма запущенный, – сообщил дантист и с энтузиазмом заявил. – Будем лечить. У вас нет проблем с анестезией?  
- Нет, – пробормотала ошарашенная Белла.  
Следующий час она прожила с одной лишь мыслью: даже финальные испытания в депо ничто по сравнению с посещением дантиста.  
Из кабинета Белла вышла на ватных ногах, держась за стенку и не чувствуя половину челюсти.

На диванчике она увидела Каллена с газетой в руках. Клыков у него во рту уже не было.  
Увидев Беллу, он с явным удивлением произнес:  
- Так вы что, не соврали насчет зуба?!  
Боже, он что, все это время просидел здесь для того, чтобы уличить ее во лжи?! И это вместо того, чтобы бежать говорить с дочерью?! Да он вообще нормальный?!  
- Конечно, нет, сэр, – прошамкала Белла, без сил опустившись на диванчик.  
- Значит, в этом я был не прав, – сказал Каллен.  
И это все? Все извинения?  
- Рядовой Свон, капитан Кинг не говорил вам, во сколько мы завтра улетаем обратно? – спросил Каллен.  
- В восемь утра, сэр, – ответила Белла.  
- Замечательно, – Каллен скомкал газету и швырнул ее в ведро.  
- А что случилось, сэр? – все же спросила Белла.  
- Ничего, что вам следовало бы знать, – ответил Каллен. – В случае необходимости, я в библиотеке.  
Каллен ушел, и Белла поняла, что случилось страшное: лейтенанту не удалось поговорить с Карли.  
Но может быть, что-то еще можно сделать?!  
Ей было жаль лейтенанта, но еще больше ей было жаль малышку Карли, которая так и не увидит отца до своего отъезда в Италию. Да и потом мать вряд ли позволит отцу нормально пообщаться с дочерью.  
Белла со всех ног побежала искать комнаты видеосвязи. Очередь в них оказалась электронной, и Белла быстро получила талончик. 5 ноября, 1:30 p.m. Все верно. Каллен тоже получил номерок на завтра и впал в депрессию.  
Но ведь должен быть какой-то выход...

Белла огляделась и увидела в холле солдат, которые ждали своей очереди. Конечно, они тоже очень хотят поговорить с родными, но может быть, кто-то из них все же уступит лейтенанту место. Изучив нашивки на форме сидящих в очереди военных, Белла остановила свой выбор на женщине лет тридцати в форме сержанта-техника ВВС. «Баграм» – авиабаза, значит, эта женщина скорее всего, здесь и служит, а значит, сможет легко взять талончик на видеосвязь и завтра. Собравшись с духом, Белла подошла к женщине-сержанту и произнесла:  
- Мэм, разрешите обратиться.  
- Слушаю, рядовой, – с удивлением подняла голову сержант.  
- Мэм, наверное, моя просьба покажется вам странной и даже наглой. Я и наш лейтенант приехали сюда на концерт из провинции Гильменд, – проговорила Белла. – У нас на базе нет видеосвязи. А у нашего лейтенанта маленькая дочь, с которой он после развода практически не видится. Бывшая жена на время привезла ребенка к его родителям, и он очень хотел поговорить с ней по видеосвязи. Но талоны дают только на завтрашний полдень, а мы уезжаем в восемь утра...  
- И твой лейтенант послал тебя выпрашивать ему талон?! – нахмурилась сержант. – Рядовые не должны исполнять такие поручения!  
- Нет, мэм, он вообще не знает, что я тут, – быстро стала объяснять Белла. – Просто я видела его дочь. Она очень по нему скучает. Хороших отцов так мало, мэм. А лейтенант хороший отец...  
- И он тебе нравится? – с иронией посмотрела на нее сержант.  
Белла вспыхнула:  
- Нет, мэм! Он вообще меня раздражает! Но дочь он очень любит. Мои родители тоже некрасиво разводились. А детям от этого хуже всего.  
- Мне это знакомо, – вздохнула сержант. – Ладно. Я все равно здесь служу, могу и завтра сестре позвонить. Держи, – она протянула Белле свой талон. Ее очередь подходила уже через полчаса.  
- Спасибо, мэм! – Белла не знала, как отблагодарить сержанта за такой подарок.  
Сержант улыбнулась.  
- Иди к своему лейтенанту, рядовой. А то сейчас он снова без талона останется.  
Белла радостно кивнула и побежала в библиотеку, забыв даже о том, что анестезия уже начала проходить и во рту стало неприятно покалывать.

Каллен сидел за самым дальним столом и читал Апдайка.  
- Что-то случилось, рядовой Свон? – поднял он голову. – Или вас так от анестезии перекосило?  
Белле тут же захотелось демонстративно съесть талончик на его глазах со злодейским хохотом, но решив, что радость маленькой девочки важнее гордости, она положила его на стол перед лейтенантом.  
- Что это такое? – удивился Каллен.  
- Талон на видеосвязь, – сказала Белла.  
- Вижу, – он явно не понимал, что происходит. – Где вы его взяли?  
- Встретила приятеля, и он мне его отдал, – соврала Белла. – Он тут служит, так что в любой момент сможет позвонить.  
- Вам везет с приятелями, – хмыкнул Каллен. – Идите, рядовой. Я в полной мере оценил ваше умение везде пролезать без мыла.  
- Вы не поняли, сэр, – стоически пропустила его оскорбления мимо ушей Белла. – Это для вас.  
- Для меня? – Каллен в недоумении посмотрел на нее.  
- Да, сэр. Вы ведь сюда приехали для того, чтобы поговорить с Карли... – начала Белла, но Каллен прервал ее:  
- Кто вам такое сказал?  
Белла запнулась на полуслове.  
- Тинкербелл? – Каллен недовольно посмотрел на нее. – Пора что-то с этим делать. Уговоры не действуют, придется заклеить ей рот. Тем более, теперь у нас есть большой опыт в применении клея в боевых условиях, – тут Каллен посмотрел на талончик и проговорил. – Значит, костюм вы мне тоже поэтому отдали?  
- Да, сэр, – кивнула Белла и взглянула на часы на стене. – У вас осталось десять минут...  
Каллен взял номерок и встал из-за стола. Ему явно было неловко принимать от нее помощь после всего, что он наговорил.  
- Рядовой Свон, спасибо, – сказал он наконец. – Я передам от вас привет Карли. Вы ведь ради нее так старались?  
Белла смущенно улыбнулась. Каллен усмехнулся и выбежал из библиотеки, а рядовой Свон села за стол и взяла книгу, оставленную лейтенантом.

«Террорист». Новый роман Апдайка о молодом приверженце радикального ислама. Тот самый, который Белла прочитала перед отправкой в Афганистан.  
И как люди с такими похожими литературными вкусами могут быть настолько разными?

Весь концерт Белла промучилась от зубной боли. Кинг поначалу пытался за ней ухлестывать – принес ей колы, предлагал вместе сфотографироваться на фоне доски с надписями, где морпехи оставляли послания родным и друзьям, и распинался в любви к классике рока. Но потом он понял, что приставания к полукоматозной Белле успех ему не принесут, и от нее отстал. Правда, пообещав вечером навестить ее и узнать, все ли с ней в порядке.

Каллен появился на концерте уже после начала выступления Келли Кларксон, пропустив торжественную речь со сцены генерала МакНила. Кинг из-за этого тут же стал занудно ругаться, но Каллен улыбнулся ему так радостно, что у капитана пропал дар речи. А Белла сразу поняла, что разговор с Карли прошел удачно.  
Лейтенант был так счастлив, что даже подпевал Келли Кларксон, когда та пела «Since U Been Gone» и смешно пританцовывал в такт ее руладам. Белла наблюдала за этим караоке с улыбкой. Жаль, что его взвод не увидит своего командира таким забавным: все-таки и в Дракуле есть что-то человеческое.  
Когда концерт стал подходить к завершению, Каллен сквозь толпу пробрался к левому экрану, где его уже ждал Бадди. На этот раз окрыленный разговором с дочерью Каллен, похоже, на самом деле был рад его видеть. Потому что с концертной площадки сокурсники ушли, положив друг другу руки на плечи и приплясывая, как футбольные фанаты после матча.

Концерт закончился, и довольные морпехи начали расходиться, а к Белле подошел капитан Кинг.  
- Рядовой Свон, я подумал, что в вашем состоянии вам лучше будет отдохнуть в одиночестве, – с заботой, от которой зубы Беллы заныли еще сильнее, произнес он. – Поэтому я решил предоставить вам свою комнату в гостинице.  
- А как же вы, сэр? – спросила Белла.  
- Я попробую выбить себе другую, а если не получится, я готов потерпеть соседство других офицеров, – сказал Кинг, протягивая ей электронный ключ. – Тот, кто хотя бы раз лечил зубы, хорошо понимает ваши мучения.  
Кажется, в этот момент он даже не играл – такое отвращение появилось у него на лице при мысли о дантистах.  
Подумав, Белла его предложение приняла. В конце концов, занять его каюту не значит лечь к нему в постель. И вряд ли потом он станет этим ее шантажировать. В таком состоянии Белле действительно не хотелось никого видеть. И проклиная судьбу, которая так посмеялась над ней, сделав ее ложь реальностью, Белла направилась к зданию гостиницы, где размещались те, кто находился на базе транзитом.

Добравшись до койки, Белла залезла под одеяло и попыталась заснуть. Но через полтора часа поняла, что чертовы зубы разболелись еще сильнее, и поплелась за обезболивающим в аптеку, которая, к счастью, была не так далеко от гостиницы.

В аптеке она вдруг с удивлением обнаружила лейтенанта Уилсона, который с обеспокоенным видом метался возле стеллажей с лекарствами. Наконец, он решился обратиться к девушке-медику, которая отвечала за выдачу лекарств:  
- У вас нет ничего отрезвляющего?  
- Отрезвляющего? – удивилась девушка. – На базе запрещен алкоголь, сэр...  
- Да знаю я, – махнул рукой Бадди. На лице у него было отчаянье.  
Белла в недоумении посмотрела на него. Уилсон здесь. А где Каллен?  
- А если бы он был разрешен, и человек от выпивки слегка с ума сошел, что бы вы посоветовали? – спросил Уилсон, и Белла поняла, что дело плохо.  
А девушка в растерянности проговорила:  
- Медика вызвать.  
- Не вариант, – вздохнул Уилсон и повернулся. Увидев Беллу, он подошел к ней и шепотом произнес: – Рядовой, с твоим командиром случилась небольшая неприятность...  
- Что произошло, сэр? – спросила Белла.  
- Выйдем, – сказал Уилсон, и они выскочили на улицу.  
По небу разливался красивый огненный закат, и Белла даже замерла на секунду, чтобы полюбоваться на это зрелище.  
- Вот на закате-то все и началось, – произнес Уилсон. – Мы сидели, болтали о том, как мы учились в Академии. Он такой веселый был. Не то, что при встрече. Выпили немного...  
- И лейтенант Каллен пил? – уточнила Белла.  
- Ну да... Я же говорю, он такой веселый был, – вздохнул Бадди. – Вот значит, мы так болтали, болтали о службе, о наградах... И тут его вдруг как-то резко развезло. Он как будто вообще не понимает, где находится, говорит какой-то бред, плачет...  
- Плачет? – повторила Белла. Да, похоже, все и, правда, серьезно...  
- У меня через час сбор в казарме. Не знаю, что с ним делать-то теперь... – проговорил Бадди. – Вот ведь я дурак. И почему я решил, что он врет, когда сказал, что ему пить нельзя?  
- А сейчас он где? – осведомилась Белла.  
- С одним из моих рядовых, – ответил Бадди. – Я ему за молчание двойной паек на месяц пообещал. Но ведь не будет он его всю ночь сторожить...  
- Сэр, у меня отдельная комната в гостинице, – произнесла Белла. – Давайте, его ко мне приведем. И я за ним послежу. У меня его до утра никто не увидит.  
- А ты за ним уследишь? – хмыкнул Бадди.  
- Он буйный?  
- Да вроде бы нет. Сейчас сама увидишь, – сказал Бадди и поманил Беллу за собой. Рядовой Свон с тяжелым вздохом последовала за ним. Ее план отоспаться, наглотавшись обезболивающих, разбился вдребезги.

Конечно, она могла бы сделать вид, что проблемы Каллена ее не касаются. Но за такой проступок его точно ждет как минимум выговор, а может быть, и что-то похуже. А Каллен был офицером опытным и здравомыслящим – в случае и с терактом, и с беспилотником он говорил вещи разумные и правильные. И если его в наказание отзовут с базы, для «Феникса» это будет серьезная потеря.  
- Сюда, – сказал Бадди, и Белла увидела во внутреннем дворике между ангарами сидящего у стены на корточках Каллена, возле которого нес вахту прямой, как палка, рядовой.  
- Ну что, Санчес? – спросил Уилсон, когда они подошли ближе.  
- Без изменений, сэр, – откликнулся рядовой Санчес.

Белла посмотрела на Каллена. Он сидел, скорчившись и сжав руками голову, словно пытаясь унять головную боль. Плечи его действительно подрагивали, будто он и правда плакал. Чуть помедлив, Белла подошла к нему и произнесла, осторожно прикоснувшись к его плечу:  
- Лейтенант Каллен, сэр...  
Каллен поднял голову. Похоже, до этого он на самом деле плакал, потому что глаза его были опухшими и красными, и дорожки слез на щеках еще не успели высохнуть. Но сейчас он был уже почти спокоен. Взгляд его был направлен куда-то поверх головы Беллы – туда, где алые волны заката набегали на горизонт.  
- Ненавижу закат... – пробормотал он, сжав зубы. – Ничего не видно... Огонь... Отовсюду огонь...  
Сказав это, он откинул голову назад и то ли заснул, то ли потерял сознание.  
- Вырубился... – проговорил с горечью Бадди. – И чего я к нему с этой выпивкой пристал?  
- А сколько он выпил? – спросила Белла.  
- Да треть бутылки всего. Ну, или может быть, чуть-чуть больше... – ответил Уилсон.  
Треть бутылки неразбавленного виски? Неудивительно, что его так накрыло. Для этого даже не надо быть контуженным – достаточно просто не увлекаться выпивкой, и путешествие под стол тебе обеспечено. Похоже, от радости лейтенант утратил контроль над дозой, за что и поплатился.  
- Давайте, перенесем его в гостиницу, – предложила Белла.  
Уилсон вместе с Санчесом взвалил Каллена на плечи и потащил его к гостинице, прячась от прохожих. К счастью, никто их не остановил, и они успешно добрались до комнаты Кинга. Уилсон и Санчес сгрузили Каллена на стул, положив его голову на стол. Каллен заворчал, но не проснулся.  
- Будут проблемы – во всем виноват я, – сказал Бадди. – Я, первый лейтенант Бернард Уилсон, командир второго взвода роты «Альфа», пронес на базу алкоголь и напоил товарища, а он сопротивлялся до последнего. Могу даже рапорт оставить, – в сердцах воскликнул Уилсон, которому стало жутко стыдно за случившееся с Калленом. – Пусть военная полиция меня арестовывает!  
- Может быть, никого и не арестуют, сэр, – оптимистично откликнулась Белла. – Он за ночь выспится и утром будет в полном порядке.  
- В полном порядке после такого он точно не будет... – протянул Санчес. – Пивка бы ему с утра надо подсунуть...  
С виноватым видом Бадди ушел вместе со своим рядовым, оставив Каллену сложенный листок с посланием. Наверняка с извинениями за такой неприятный казус.

Белла, оставшись наедине с пьяным Калленом, вздохнула и пошла в туалет. А когда вернулась, увидела, что Каллен, шатаясь, пытается куда-то идти. Когда очередной нетвердый шаг едва не привел его к падению на пол лицом вниз, Белла решила уберечь лейтенанта от разбитого носа и ухватила его за ворот футболки.  
- Отпусти, – сердито шикнул на нее Каллен. – Ты меня сейчас уронишь.  
Белла хмыкнула. Это еще кто кого сейчас уронит?  
- Вам лучше лечь, сэр, – произнесла Белла.  
- Мне надо на воздух, – заявил Каллен, взглядом зомби глядя на дверь.  
- Нет, нет, – испугалась Белла. – Вам туда нельзя в таком виде.  
- В каком виде? Свон, отстань от меня, – недовольно пробурчал Каллен. – Какое тебе до меня дело? Ты лучше о себе подумай. Подумай, какая ты дура. А меня оставь в покое.  
- Почему я дура? – возмутилась Белла.  
Ну конечно, она дура. Дура, потому что продолжает зачем-то ему помогать.  
- Ты дура, потому что сама сюда напросилась, – заплетающимся языком сказал Каллен. – И еще ты дура, потому что продолжаешь видеть в дерьме цветочки.  
- Цветочки лучше растут на дерьме, сэр, – вырвалось у Беллы, и Каллен расхохотался, как ненормальный:  
- Свон, ты ничего не понимаешь, а думаешь, что ты чертов Конфуций. Тут бездна. Бездна, понимаешь?!  
- Какая еще бездна? – спросила Белла, незаметно для него увлекая его к кровати в надежде, что он свалится на нее и снова вырубится.  
- Безд-на! – снова выкрикнул Каллен. – Ты смотришь в бездну, а она в тебя. Смотрит, смотрит, а потом как вдруг сожрет тебя. И все. Конец.

Пьяный Каллен цитирует Ницше. Если он завтра это вспомнит, Белла может считать себя приговоренной к смерти. Свидетелей такого позора в живых не оставляют.  
- Мне кажется, вам надо поспать, сэр... – попыталась урезонить его Белла, но Каллен схватил ее за грудки, и в лицо ей выпалил:  
- У тебя был выбор. А ты сама в эту бездну прыгнула. Посмотри на меня. Меня бездна уже пожевала и выплюнула. Ты знаешь, я кто, рядовой Свон? Я отрыжка бездны!  
Белла нервно рассмеялась, и в этот момент раздался стук в дверь.

С трудом сбросив с себя руки Каллена, Белла выскочила за дверь, захлопнув ее за собой, и увидела перед глазами удивленное лицо капитана Кинга.  
- У вас все в порядке, рядовой Свон? – спросил он, глядя на ее раскрасневшиеся после борьбы с Калленом щеки.  
- Да, сэр! – выпалила Белла, перегородив своим телом дверь.  
- Это хорошо... – с явным удивлением проговорил Кинг. – Я подумал, что вам не помешает обезболивающее... – протянул он ей упаковку таблеток.  
- Спасибо, сэр, – схватила их Белла, и тут из-за двери послышалось нечто, весьма похожее на смех гиены.  
- У вас там кто-то есть? – насторожился Кинг.  
- Нет, сэр, это, видимо, ветер так шуршит, – сказала Белла. К счастью, к вечеру действительно поднялся сильный ветер, завывания которого в закутках порой на самом деле звучали очень похоже на безумный смех.  
- Ну, тогда спокойной ночи, рядовой Свон, – произнес Кинг, все еще с подозрением поглядывая на дверь комнаты. Но напрашиваться в гости он не стал, решив, видимо, что с больными зубами Белла будет не слишком хороша, и ушел.  
Белла, облегченно выдохнув, вернулась в комнату и усмехнулась. Лейтенант Каллен ничком лежал на койке и спал, как младенец.  
Его обездвиженное тело занимало всю кровать, и Белла с горечью осознала, что сегодняшнюю ночь ей предстоит провести, сидя за столом. Со вздохом она взяла с кровати подушку и, подложив ее себе под голову, скрючилась на стуле, привалившись к стене.  
Каллен захрапел, и Белла поняла, что ночь будет долгой.

Утром Белла проснулась от звуков Morning Colors – площадь с флагом находилась совсем рядом с гостиницей. Все тело после сна в неудобной позе болело так, что Белла едва разогнулась. Хорошо, что хотя бы зубная боль утихла: все сразу она, наверное, бы не вынесла.  
Повернувшись, она увидела Каллена. Он сидел на кровати и смотрел на нее взглядом человека, который только что вышел из десятилетней комы.  
- Рядовой Свон, почему мы в одной комнате, а вы спите за столом? – спросил он.  
Значит, про


	37. Chapter 37

Глава 29

Звуки выстрелов были все ближе. Металл звенел от бьющих по броне пуль.  
Со стороны соседних машин послышался ответный огонь и приглушенные крики людей.  
- Капитан Кинг, сэр... – проговорил водитель с дрожью в голосе, а Каллен вскочил с места и закричал пулеметчику в башне:  
- Доложить обстановку!  
- Огонь справа, сэр! И слева! Цель не вижу! – прокричал в ответ тот. – Вообще ничего не видно, сэр!  
- Твою мать! – зашипел Каллен. – Гребаный день сурка! Капрал! – снова закричал он пулеметчику. – Вести огонь на звук! Покидаем машину! На переход до укрытий двенадцать секунд!

Кинг, пока Каллен отдавал приказы, не вымолвил ни слова. Звуки выстрелов его словно парализовали. Но внезапно, как будто включив зажигание, он заглушил Каллена и во все горло закричал:  
- Рядовой Перкинс, выезжайте из колонны! Уходим из-под огня!  
- Есть, сэр, – откликнулся водитель и завел мотор.  
- Нет, сэр! – закричал Каллен. – Там могут быть ловушки и мины! А броня внизу – полное дерьмо!  
Водитель в волнении обернулся. Он не знал, кого из офицеров слушать.  
- Выполнять приказ! – заорал на него Кинг.  
Резко побледневший рядовой тут же сдвинул бронемашину с места.  
- Сэр... – лейтенант в отчаянье смотрел на то, как «Хамви» съезжает с трассы. – Они этого и добиваются!  
- Молчать, Каллен! – Кинг весь дрожал – то ли от злости, то ли от страха. – Это я здесь командир!

Белла услышала, как в стену машины снова ударили осколки снаряда, и по всему «Хамви» прошла волна, от которой броня его глухо застонала. Пулемет на башне грохотал без перерыва, и уши у Беллы тут же заложило, как в самолете. Гильзы градом сыпались им под ноги.  
И тут случилось то, чего так боялся Каллен – мощный, тяжелый «Хамви», съехав с асфальта, через пару десятков футов вдруг накренился и забуксовал.  
- Замаскированная траншея, сэр! Мы застряли! – закричал водитель. – Ни вперед, ни назад!  
- Добавь газу! – потребовал Кинг.  
Бронемашина яростно завыла, как дикий зверь, попавший в капкан.  
- До подвески провалились, сэр! – в голосе водителя послышалась паника. И Белла сразу поняла, в чем дело. Если в составе колонны они были открыты с боков, но под прикрытием спереди и сзади, то теперь, съехав с трассы, они повернулись к врагу лицом к лицу. А лобовое стекло, хотя и было бронированным, все равно проигрывало в прочности металлическим многослойным бортам.

- Ни на дюйм не сдвинуться! – закричал водитель, терзая ставший совершенно бесполезным руль.  
Белла почувствовала, как заныли мышцы. Надо бежать, отстреливаться, обратить врага в бегство. А они сидят здесь, как в клетке. Она в надежде посмотрела на Каллена. По тому, как он ерзал на своем месте, было понятно, что он чувствует то же самое. Кинг же вцепился в сидение, как в спасательный круг, и орал водителю:  
- Еще рывок, идиот!  
- Сэр, надо покидать машину, – сказал Каллен. – Конвой мобилизовывает всех для отражения атаки. На улице мы будем в большей безопасности, чем в этой консервной банке.  
- Каллен, мы остаемся здесь до появления авиации, – заявил Кинг. – Броня достаточно про...  
В этот момент что-то ударило в правый борт «Хамви» под передние колеса, раздался взрыв, и с жутким скрежетом бронемашина стала заваливаться на бок. Сидевший рядом с Беллой Каллен вцепился в ручку люка на потолке, но не удержался и завалился прямо на Беллу, придавив ее своим телом к стене так, что она чуть не задохнулась.  
- Мать твою, суки! – завыл придавленный оборудованием связи Кинг, с которого вмиг слетел весь королевский лоск.  
- Жива? – хрипло спросил у Беллы Каллен, упираясь ей локтем в лицо.  
- Да, сэр, – ответила, дрожа, Белла, по очереди пошевелив всеми конечностями. Она была цела.  
- Тогда выходим, – сказал Каллен, приподнявшись.  
Пулемет на башне молчал, и это пугало сильнее, чем его непрестанный грохот.  
- Каллен... – Кинг, лоб которого был в крови, смотрел на своего лейтенанта взглядом, полным растерянности. – Где... где вертолеты?  
- На закате почти нулевая видимость, – ответил Каллен мертвым голосом. – Они оценивают риски. Выходим.

С этими словами он стал открывать десантный люк в заднем отсеке бронемашины. Замки поддавались так плохо, что лейтенант сорвал ноготь, но лишь выругался себе под нос. Адреналин был на войне лучшим обезболивающим.  
- Мы вылезем прямо под огонь, – пробормотал Кинг, закрывая голову, словно на него сейчас обрушится потолок.  
- Не вылезем – нас поджарят, как ребрышки для барбекю, – сказал Каллен и, распахнув люк, высунул голову, прикрываясь крышкой люка, как щитом. – Чисто. За мной.  
Белла, не медля, последовала за ним. Кинг задержался, но как только пулемет снова зачастил где-то поблизости, со всех ног рванул за ними. Последним выбрался сильно хромающий водитель.  
- Пригнись, – шикнул Белле Каллен.  
Рядовой Свон согнулась и бросила взгляд назад. Пулеметчик лежал возле «Хамви», придавленный покореженной башней.  
- Сэр... – позвала она Каллена и кивнула в сторону пулеметчика.  
- По нему не стреляют – стреляют по нам, – не останавливаясь, прокричал Каллен, но скулы его свело судорогой.  
- Лейтенант... – снова начала Белла, но вдруг по глазам его поняла, что все ее мысли и так звучат в его голове, и молча последовала за ним. Во взгляде Каллена она успела заметить облегчение. Кажется, он думал, что она рванет к пулеметчику в одиночку. Но Белла уже осознала, что без оружия они просто полягут там рядком, и смерть их будет совершенно бессмысленной.  
Послышалась встречная очередь – кто-то прикрывал их отход.

- Что за ебанутые маневры? – поприветствовал их криком командир конвоя, когда они скользнули за грузовик.  
Кинг понял, что обращаются к нему, как к старшему по званию, но ничего не сказал и прикинулся оглушенным. А Каллен произнес:  
- Пулеметчик или ранен, или убит. Что с подкреплением?  
- Ограниченная видимость – просят время, – ответил сержант и глухим голосом добавил. – Вы были правы, сэр...  
- Насрать, кто был прав, надо отбиваться и быстро переходить в наступление, – сказал Каллен и посмотрел туда, откуда доносились звуки выстрелов. – Ненавижу закат...

Белла вспомнила вчерашний вечер. Невысохшие слезы на его щеках и его слова «Ненавижу закат... Ничего не видно... Огонь... Отовсюду огонь...» перед тем, как лейтенант отключился. И если тогда слова Каллена показались ей пьяным бредом, сейчас она поняла, что это было максимально точное описание одного из самых худших сценариев засады.

Закат занимал уже все небо. Огромное солнце опускалось за горизонт, похожее на гриб от ядерного взрыва. Его огненные протуберанцы слепили глаза и превращали все предметы на его фоне в черные тени.  
Огонь. Отовсюду огонь.  
Белла пыталась осмотреться, но все время жмурилась, со всех сторон атакованная солнечными лучами.  
«Хамви», на котором они ехали, с развороченным спереди днищем тонул в песках, похожий на умирающего поверженного хищника.  
Подорвавшаяся на фугасе машина конвоя лежала на боку поперек дороги впереди. Сзади вдалеке шоссе перекрывала машина с вырванной передней подвеской, которая не позволяла колонне дать ход назад. Заблокированные с обеих сторон препятствиями, а с боков непрекращающимся огнем, они оказались в патовой ситуации.  
Вокруг колонны были невысокие холмы, покрытые высушенным колючим кустарником, и разбросанные повсюду большие каменные глыбы, за которыми видимо, и прятались талибы.

- Свон, в грузовик, всем остальным прикажите строить укрепления из мешков, рассредоточиться за ними по длине колонны и вести огонь на подавление, – скомандовал сержанту Каллен.  
В грузовик? Он сказал «в грузовик»?  
- Но сэр... – проговорила Белла.  
- Приказы не обсуждаются, – резко оборвал ее Каллен, и Белла, стиснув зубы, полезла в ближайший грузовик. Он перевозил консервы, и сердитая Белла, привалившись к ящику с сухим картофельным пюре, стала, как локатор, прислушиваться к происходящему снаружи. Выстрелы то умолкали, то разгорались по новой. Талибы не отступали.

Вдруг совсем рядом с грузовиком послышался взрыв, и очередь, которая до этого не стихала практически ни на минуту, прервалась. Не удержавшись, Белла отогнула край тента и с осторожностью выглянула наружу. Возле грузовика она увидела одного из конвойных, привалившегося спиной к колесу. Видимых повреждений на нем не было, но парень не шевелился. Его автомат лежал рядом с ним, выпавший из неподвижных рук. Выстрелы со стороны камней стали смещаться: устранив препятствие, враг решил сменить позицию. В этот момент он был максимально уязвим, но атаковать его было некому.  
И Белла пошла ва-банк.  
Глубоко вздохнув, она выбралась из-под тента и спрыгнула на землю. Короткими перебежками она добралась до конвойного. В нижней части живота у парня было бурое пятно – то ли пуля, то ли осколок угодил ему в живот. Тяжелое ранение. Как у Майка. Белла прикоснулась к сонной артерии на его шее: сердце билось, но очень неровно. Вспомнив, чему их учили в депо, Белла оттащила раненого в безопасное место и, сняв с шеи косынку, которую они все носили для защиты от песка, крепко прижала ее к ране и зафиксировала ремнем. После чего вернулась к колесу и подняла с земли винтовку.  
Хотя она давно уже не стреляла из винтовки, тяжесть ее оказалась привычной для ее рук, и пальцы сами собой приняли правильное положение на спусковом крючке. Патронов было еще достаточно для длительного ведения огня.  
Белла осмотрелась. Солнце по-прежнему играло против них, но она все же сумела разглядеть в сотне футов справа большой камень у подножья холма, а за ним какое-то движение. И спустя несколько секунд именно оттуда послышалась очередь, направленная на укрывшихся между грузовиками солдат конвоя, крики которых слышались справа от укрытия Беллы. Огонь противника пригвоздил их к одному месту, вынуждая обороняться и не позволяя идти в атаку. На других участках конвойные и морпехи уже во всю гнали талибов прочь от шоссе, занимая позиции, с которых солнце уже не так мешало вести прицельный огонь. Здесь же атака захлебнулась из-за потери стрелка.  
- Рич! Рич, ты там живой? – заорал один из конвойных. – Нас тут зажали! Рич!  
И Белла решилась.

Подняв автомат, она сориентировала его на укрытие боевика и открыла огонь.  
Врага она не видела. Но слышала, как со стороны белого камня одна за другой взрыхляли песок пули. И теперь огонь развернулся в ее сторону.  
Холод пробежал у Беллы по позвоночнику. Это не тренировка. И не тир. Там, за этим камнем, враг, который будет счастлив убить ее или ранить так же, как Рича. Еще можно все бросить, выйти из боя и вернуться в грузовик. И все сразу закончится.  
- Рич вернулся! – услышала Белла радостный крик конвойного. – Дави обезьяну! Мы с Гиббсом его справа прижмем!  
Этим парням нужна помощь. Ее помощь. Как Келли и Джулии там, в супермаркете.  
И сжав зубы, Белла продолжила стрелять.  
Но перед глазами у нее все расплывалось. Оружие дергалось в руках: отвыкшей от стрельбы Белле никак было не совладать с отдачей. От летящего в лицо песка из глаз потекли слезы, в носу противно защекотало, а в горле нестерпимо засвербило. Надо было снять с Рича очки, но ползти к нему сейчас было слишком рискованно. Придется терпеть.

Сменить позицию. Надо сменить позицию. Иначе по ней жахнут из гранатомета. Наверняка ведь кто-то прикрывает этого пулеметчика: нехилая воронка в асфальте рядом с Ричем была оставлена снарядом крупного калибра.  
С этой мыслью Белла поползла под днищем грузовика влево, чтобы достать пулеметчика с другой стороны. Выбравшись наружу, она снова открыла огонь, поливая свинцом все пространство слева от камня, чтобы закрыть врагу ходы к отступлению. Еще раз переместившись, Белла укрылась за сваленными грудой мешками и, стреляя с колена, продолжила давить талиба, с облегчением увидев, что конвойные выбрались из ловушки и прижали пулеметчика с другого края.

Прогремевший вдруг рядом мощный взрыв поднял в воздух волну пыли. Оглушенная Белла упала на живот и вжалась в землю, пережидая бурю.  
Вдалеке, сквозь клубы пыли и дыма, она увидела, как от большого валуна отделилась черная тень. Человек с пулеметом в руках, стреляя на бегу, бросился к кустарнику на склоне холма. Времени на тщательное прицеливание не было, а солнце по-прежнему давало в оптике предательские блики, поэтому Белла просто выпустила очередь ему вслед. Боевик рухнул на землю и уже не поднялся.  
- Рич, красиво ты его завалил! – раздался рядом голос, и Белла повернулась. Из-за кузова стоящего рядом грузовика на нее смотрел командир конвоя – сержант Адамс. При виде Беллы лицо его вытянулась.  
- Рич ранен, сэр, я за него, – сказала Белла дрожащим голосом.  
- Это ты его... – кивнул он в сторону лежащего на склоне талиба.  
- Я, сэр, – подтвердила Белла, и ее заколотило.  
Господи, как же все это случилось? Почему он побежал? И он мертв? Совсем мертв?  
- Рядовой... – посмотрел сержант на ее шеврон. – Раз ты за Рича, идешь со мной. Нужны люди.  
Белла поднялась с земли. Ноги с трудом ее держали. Но перед сержантом она обязана была выглядеть бойцом, а не размазней. Поэтому, глубоко вздохнув и наглотавшись пыли, она ответила:  
- Да, сэр. Готова, сэр.  
Сержант усмехнулся.  
- Нервы сдали, – сказал он.  
- Что, сэр? – не поняла Белла.  
- Нервы сдали у мудака, – произнес сержант, и Белла поняла, что говорит он про убитого талиба.  
Когда пули ложатся у твоих ног, хочется только одного – бежать. Но те, кто побежит, всегда умирают...  
- Затвор передерни, – хмыкнул сержант. – Пострелять еще придется.  
Белла, смутившись, выполнила его приказ и поспешила за командиром.  
Возле одного из «Хамви», к которому они перебежали, пригнувшись, Белла увидела Каллена с биноклем. Заметив сержанта, лейтенант повернулся к нему, и Белла поспешила спрятаться от его взгляда за мешками, которые были выставлены в качестве укрытия по обеим обочинам дороги.  
- Сержант Адамс, враг отступил, но занял оборону у подножья холма, – сказал Каллен.  
- Вертушки вылетают. Они их добьют, – произнес сержант. – И ведь даже сбежать не пытаются. Чертовы смертники.  
- Или смертники, или у них есть план, – проговорил лейтенант озабоченно. – И второе вероятнее. Надо выкурить их оттуда.  
- Но вертушки на подходе, сэр, – сказал сержант. – С воздуха они их как в тире перестреляют.  
- На этой точке что-то есть, раз они все подходы к ней заняли, – упрямо настаивал Каллен, и Белла посмотрела туда, куда был направлен бинокль лейтенанта.

Как обычно и бывало в этой местности, темнота опускалась на землю стремительно. Закат все еще огрызался на них алой пастью, но вокруг были уже густые сумерки, которые становились все темнее с каждой минутой. Если и стоило идти в атаку, то только сейчас, когда закат уже потух, а ночь еще не наступила.  
До холма, на котором засели талибы, от шоссе было примерно четыре тысячи футов (прим. – примерно 1,2 км). Склоны его были усыпаны колючим кустарником, а на верхушке его виднелась какая-то металлическая конструкция – остатки вышки связи или что-то вроде этого.  
- Сержант Адамс, надо занять эту высоту до прилета авиации, – произнес Каллен. – Если бы их целью было только нанести урон колонне, они бы уже исчезли, как только мы дали им отпор. Но они продолжают бой и остаются на позициях. Это значит, что где-то на холме может быть ПЗРК (1)...  
- Зенитка? – переспросил сержант. – Они хотят сбить вертолет?  
- Да. И мы – приманка, – сказал Каллен.  
- Не слушайте его, сержант, – внезапно встрял уже оклемавшийся Кинг, который сидел за мешками тоже с биноклем в руках. – Ты был прав насчет засады, Каллен. Но вести людей на штурм этого холма за десять минут до прилета подмоги – это бред. Лишний риск и трата патронов. Эти дикари тут сидят, потому что чем скорее они сдохнут за своего Аллаха, тем скорее их встретит в раю гарем девственниц.  
Белла вздохнула. Похоже, Кинг ни о чем, кроме секса, думать не умеет и всем вокруг и даже врагу приписывает свои первичные потребности.  
Сержант Адамс, за которым, как за командиром конвоя, оставалось последнее слово, посмотрел сначала на Кинга, а затем на Каллена.  
«Ну давай, сердж, вспомни, из-за кого мы потеряли «Хамви», а кто помог тебе отбиться от врага меньше, чем за полчаса», – мысленно гипнотизировала Адамса Белла.  
Хотя версия Каллена была всего лишь версией, она вполне логично объясняла, почему талибы не сбежали, даже потеряв почти половину своих людей.  
- Начинаем штурм, – решительно сказал Адамс. – Десять стрелков – за мной.

Вооруженная винтовкой Рича, Белла оказалась среди этих десяти стрелков. И когда Каллен посмотрел на них, она склонилась над винтовкой, низко опустив голову. Взгляд лейтенанта скользнул по ее каске, но, к счастью, худосочный рядовой подозрения у него не вызвал.  
- Задача простая – занять холм и уничтожить ПЗРК, если он там есть, – сказал их отряду сержант Адамс. – Действовать быстро. Времени мало. Вперед.

Под командованием Адамса они перелезли через укрепления и рассыпались по каменистой пустыне за укрытиями. Белла оказалась за большим камнем вместе с Джейком, в руках у которого тоже была позаимствованная где-то M16.  
- Рядовой, – повернулся он к ней, и глаза его расширились. – Белла?  
- Тихо, – шепнула ему Белла.  
- Какого черта? – воскликнул ошарашенный капрал. – Ты же учетчик!  
- Так получилось, – сказала Белла. – Сержант знает.  
- А ты стрелять умеешь? – спросил Джейк, и Белле захотелось заехать ему прикладом в нос. Но на разборки у них не было времени, и Белла лишь пробурчала:  
- Да.  
- Тогда прикрывай, – подмигнул ей Джейк и, поманив ее жестом за собой, метнулся к соседнему камню. Белла, вертя автоматом во всех направлениях, побежала за ним.  
Конвойные и морпехи медленно продвигались к холму в сгущающихся сумерках. Белла едва дышала от волнения, но только крепче сжимала в руках винтовку.  
Прозвучали первые выстрелы. За ними последовала целая канонада. Очередь раздалась и рядом с их укрытием.  
- Огонь на звук! – скомандовал Джейк и первым выпустил очередь в сторону противника. Белла тут же присоединилась к нему.  
Вдвоем они удерживали талиба на месте, пока другие подбирались к склону холма. Но тут что-то негромко стукнуло рядом с ними и покатилось по песку.  
- Ложись! – закричал Джейк и толкнул Беллу в бок.  
Вместе они рухнули на землю лицом вниз. Рядом тут же раздался хлопок, и сверху на них обрушился дождь из песка и мелких камешков.  
- Сейчас покажем им настоящий бейсбол, – приподнялся Джейк и, достав гранату, вырвал из нее чеку. Мощным броском отправив гранату куда-то в сторону кустарника, он подкрепил атаку плотным огнем. Раздался хлопок, за которым последовал громкий треск сломанных веток, как будто что-то тяжелое рухнуло в кусты.  
- Десять очков Гриффиндору (2), – ухмыльнулся Джейк и на всякий случай прошерстил кусты очередью. Ответа не последовало.  
- Вперед, – приказал Джейк, и они вместе рванули к холму, где канонады выстрелов чередовались с раскатистыми взрывами.  
Мельком Белла посмотрела в кусты. Талиб был там – весь изодранный колючками и с окровавленным лицом. Вернее, совсем без лица. Граната разорвалась прямо у него под носом, не оставив на нем живого места. На боевике не было ни каски, ни бронежилета, только черный тюрбан и длинная темная стеганая жилетка, вместо пояса перехваченная лентой патронов.  
- Не тормози! – крикнул ей Джейк, и забыв про талиба, Белла бросилась за ним.

И тут в небе послышался нарастающий гул, и на горизонте появились два вертолета. Они приближались так быстро, что уже через секунду были прямо над местом сражения.  
Проклятье. Они не успели взять холм. Теперь оставалось только одно: надеяться, что лейтенант ошибся.  
«Чёрный ястреб» (3) уже зашел на боевой разворот, как вдруг наступающую вечернюю тьму прорезала вспышка, и с противоположного склона холма, куда еще не успели добраться члены их отряда, в направлении вертолета в небо взмыло нечто, похожее на маленькую комету.  
- О, черт! – закричал Джейк.  
Задрав вверх голову, Белла увидела, как, уворачиваясь от столкновения с ракетой, гигантская неповоротливая винтокрылая машина совершила такой резкий уход влево, что едва не свалилась в штопор. Искрящий снаряд прошел мимо всего в паре футов от цели и взорвался в стороне. Но от взрывной волны вертолет закрутило, и только чудом пилоту удалось выровнять машину и снова зайти на разворот.  
- Уходим! – во весь голос закричал сержант Адамс. – Остальное доделают ястребы!  
Все побежали прочь от холма. Вместе с остальными бросились к шоссе и Белла с Джейком. И прямо за спиной у них на холм обрушилась стена огня.  
- Твою мать! – закричала Белла, едва не полетев носом вниз, но Джейк успел схватить ее за ремень винтовки.  
Кто-то из солдат упал, и Джейк повернулся к Белле:  
- Добежишь?  
- Да, – кивнула та, и Джейк бросился на помощь упавшему, а Белла побежала дальше, вздрагивая при каждом взрыве.

Вертолеты накрыли боевиков таким плотным огнем, что уже через несколько залпов бой был окончен, и остатки талибов обратились в бегство.  
Добравшись до укреплений, солдаты стали один из другим перекатываться внутрь. Оглушенная взрывами, растерянная Белла полезла через груду мешков, зацепилась ботинком за тесемки и застряла на баррикаде головой вниз и задом кверху. Пытаясь освободиться, она затрясла ногой, но только сильнее запуталась, а болтающаяся винтовка больно ударила ей прикладом в нос. Тут чьи-то руки схватили ее за шиворот и потащили внутрь. Белла подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто ее тащит, и услышала громкий мат. Перед глазами у нее был лейтенант Каллен, который зажимал рукой нос, и Белла догадалась, что каской заехала ему прямо в лицо.  
- Свон, какого черта ты здесь? – прокричал он, стащив ее с баррикады на землю. – Отдай винтовку! С твоей носорожьей ловкостью ты сейчас кого-нибудь застрелишь!  
Белла сняла с плеча ремень и обреченно передала ему M16. Глядя на его покрасневший нос, который лейтенант сердито ощупывал, Белла молилась, чтобы у него не было перелома. За сломанный нос он ее точно на гауптвахту посадит.

- Свон, я ведь приказал тебе сидеть в грузовике! – зло взглянул на нее лейтенант.  
- Прошу прощения, сэр... – проговорила, стушевавшись, Белла. – Начался бой, и я...  
- Навоевалась? – язвительно осведомился он, глядя на ее потное, грязное лицо со слезящимися от песка глазами. – Понравилось?  
Ком встал в горле у Беллы. Он кричит на нее. Никто не стреляет.  
Все закончилось.  
Они победили.  
- Сэр... – проговорила Белла, и слезы облегчения потекли у нее из глаз. – Сэр...  
Каллен побледнел, и Белла подумала, что он сейчас ее прикончит. Но он вдруг сел на землю рядом с ней, бросил у ног винтовку и устало произнес:  
- Ладно. К черту. Вытри сопли. Ты жива. Все закончилось.  
Белла рукавом вытерла слезы, размазав грязь по лицу.  
Справа к ним подошел сержант Адамс и сказал:  
- Вертолеты забирают всех, кроме конвоя, сэр.  
- Понял, сержант, – поднялся на ноги Каллен. – Свон, за мной. И не реви. Эти талибы уже перед Аллахом.  
Белла последовала за ним, опустив голову. Она хотела бы объяснить ему, что плакала от счастья. Но даже не знала, как это сказать и стоит ли вообще это сейчас делать.  
- Лейтенант Каллен, нам повезло, что вы оказались с нами, – сказал сержант Адамс, провожая их к вертолету.  
- Это трудно назвать везением. Что с пулеметчиком? – осведомился он, перекрикивая гул вращающихся лопастей.  
- Живой. С ним медики, – ответил Адамс. – Еще один ранен. Остальные целы, – сержант посмотрел на Беллу и с улыбкой произнес. – У вас отличные стрелки, лейтенант.  
Каллен непонимающе взглянул на сержанта, но ничего не спросил и забрался в кабину вертолета.  
- Хорошая работа, рядовой, – сказал сержант Адамс, подсаживая Беллу в вертолет.  
- Спасибо, сэр, – улыбнулась Белла и залезла в кабину.

Это был тот самый вертолет, который едва не сбили талибы, и Белла тут же во все глаза уставилась на пилота. Она ожидала увидеть кого-то вроде героя Бена Аффлека из «Перл-Харбора» – красавца-летчика с белозубой улыбкой. Но в кресле за пультом сидела темнокожая девушка с резкими, мужскими чертами лица, почему-то сразу напомнившая Белле Зафрину.  
- Забирайтесь скорее, – поторопила она их. – Мне и так из-за вас придется штанишки стирать. А если я еще и на ужин опоздаю, я вас на базу с воздуха десантироваться заставлю.  
- Сенна, не ругайся на них, – засмеялся другой член экипажа, высокий крупный рыжий парень. – Их и так сегодня знатно потрепали.  
- Приготовились, девочки и мальчики. Упряжка Санты идет на взлет. Курс – Северный полюс, – ухмыльнулась Сенна, поднимая вертолет в воздух.  
Белла разместилась на скамье и увидела рядом Джейка, который при виде нее с облегчением выдохнул:  
- Ты где была? Я тебя везде искал. Испугался, что не добежала.  
- Добежала, – улыбнулась Белла.  
- Хорошо стреляешь, – сказал Джейк. – А вот бегаешь не очень.  
Белла вздохнула.  
Бег по-прежнему оставался самой слабой ее стороной. А на базе ей так и не удалось пока начать тренироваться.  
- Но ты молодец, – похлопал ее по плечу капрал. – Я бы тебя взял к нам в огневую команду вместо Йорка.  
- Правда? – покраснела Белла, но Джейк уже болтал с водителем подбитого «Хамви», которому уже кто-то успел наложить шину на ногу.  
Белла запустила руку за воротник куртки и нащупала волчий клык.  
«Второй», – подумала она, крепко сжав медальон в кулаке, и посмотрела на Каллена.  
Лейтенант сидел напротив, привалившись к стене, и смотрел в одну точку, наматывая платок на больной палец. Рядом с ним расположился Кинг, кончик носа которого вдруг задергался, как у собаки, и он с подозрением повернулся к Каллену:  
- Ты что, пил?  
Лейтенант посмотрел на него пустым взглядом, и капитан вдруг замолчал. Словно остатки совести в нем внезапно проснулись и не позволили ему наказать человека, который фактически спас ему жизнь.  
- Хорошо, что не мы отвечаем за этот квадрат, – сказал Кинг и, вытащив из нагрудного кармана зеркальце, стал придирчиво изучать ссадину на лбу.  
Каллен усмехнулся и закрыл глаза.  
Белла сделала то же самое.  
До «Кэмп-Бастиона» они долетели без происшествий.

(1) ПЗРК – Переносной зенитно-ракетный комплекс – это зенитно-ракетная система, предназначенная для транспортировки и ведения огня одним человеком. С 1970-х гг. ПЗРК активно применяются различными партизанскими формированиями как достаточно дешёвое и эффективное средство борьбы с авиацией.  
(2) Джейк намекает на вымышленную игру квиддич из серии книг о «Гарри Поттере», в которой Гарри Поттер выступал за команду своего факультета Гриффиндор.  
(3) Сикорский UH-60 «Блэк Хоук» (англ. Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk, «Чёрный ястреб»):  
wp-content/uploads/2012/12/bl_


	38. Chapter 38

**Часть 1**  
В «Кэмп Бастионе» всех их тут же отправили к медикам. Беллу и Джейка отпустили сразу после беглого осмотра. Каллену быстро сделали перевязку и снабдили таблеткой от головной боли. А капитана Кинга врачи неожиданно забрали на ночь в госпиталь. Но Белла была уверена, что посрамленный капитан сам туда напросился, чтобы списать свою бесполезность во время боя на полученную при аварии «Хамви» травму головы.  
Разместили их в зале, где морпехи и гражданские специалисты ждали отправки колонны, на неудобных стульях. Новая колонна должна была отправиться в Гармсир только следующим утром, а значит, скрючившись на металлических сидениях, им предстояло провести всю ночь.  
Белла прихватила со стойки газету и, прочитав все новости о том, чем живет сейчас далекая Америка, принялась разгадывать кроссворд. Джейк играл с переводчиком в «морской бой». А Каллен сосредоточенно читал что-то в маленьком блокнотике, который она уже не первый раз видела у него в руках.

Внезапно он поднялся на ноги и подошел к Белле.  
- Пахнет? – сунул он ей свою форменную куртку.  
- Что, сэр? – не поняла Белла.  
- Алкоголем пахнет? – снова спросил Каллен, и Белла послушно принюхалась. От куртки лейтенанта действительно исходил не очень сильный, но вполне явственный запах спирта. Видимо, во время посиделок с Бадди он забрызгался виски и сам этого не заметил.  
- Да, сэр, – кивнула Белла. – Но не очень сильно.  
- Сильно, не сильно, а этот «король крика» (1) учуял, – пробурчал Каллен. – Могла бы и сказать, что от меня виски несет, Свон.  
Да, с таким обонянием Кингу стоило работать «носом» в какой-нибудь парфюмерной компании, а не командиром стрелковой роты.  
- Вы не приказывали вас нюхать, сэр, – сказала Белла, нервно теребя в руках газету с кроссвордом.  
- Не дерзи офицеру, Свон, – сказал Каллен. – Лучше принеси мне кофе.  
- Конечно, сэр, – Белла положила кроссворд на сидение и отправилась к кофейному автомату. По пути заказ на стаканчик кофе ей сделал и Джейк. Поэтому возле автомата она задержалась минут на пять. А когда вернулась, увидела Каллена со своим кроссвордом в руках.  
- Ваш кофе, сэр, – протянула она ему горячий стаканчик.  
Каллен взял его и вернул ей кроссворд.  
- «Девочка на шаре» относится не к голубому, а к розовому периоду Пикассо, – произнес он. – Тогда по горизонтали получается муза Данте – Беатриче.  
Белла в недоумении смотрела на него.  
- Это вам за кофе, рядовой Свон, – ухмыльнулся Каллен и вернулся на свое сидение, где продолжил писать что-то в блокноте.

Белла посмотрела на кроссворд. Каллен не только исправил ее ошибку с Пикассо, но и написал, что автором «Ярмарки тщеславия» является Теккерей, а первым человеком, вступившим на поверхность Луны, был Армстронг. Он разгадал ее кроссворд, испортив ей всю головоломку! Хорошо, конечно, что он такой образованный, но ведь он наверняка сделал это, чтобы в очередной раз указать ей на свое превосходство. Ему ведь и писать сейчас, наверное, больно. Но желание поиздеваться над Беллой, видимо, оказалось сильнее боли.  
И хотя на членство в клубе Менса (2) Белла никогда не претендовала, ей стало ужасно обидно за промах с Пикассо, и она принялась фанатично разгадывать следующий кроссворд, доказывая себе, что она далеко не дура. За решением кроссвордов прошло несколько часов, как вдруг возле нее опять внезапно возник Каллен.  
- Рядовой Свон, это правда, что вы прикрывали капрала Блэка во время штурма холма? – спросил он, и Белла заметила, что вид у лейтенанта какой-то странный и даже как будто растерянный.  
Значит, Джейк рассказал ему о том, как Белла вместе с ним штурмовала высоту…  
Ей тут же захотелось улыбнуться. Ведь это был долгожданный миг ее торжества. Но она изо всех сдерживалась, чтобы не испортить момент и не выглядеть идиоткой.  
- Да, сэр, – подтвердила Белла, зардевшись от удовольствия.  
В этот момент ее просто распирало от гордости. Но в глазах Каллена вдруг вспыхнула ярость, и он сквозь зубы процедил:  
- Никогда. Никогда больше так не делай.

Его слова отправили Беллу в глубокий нокаут, и она в изумлении посмотрела на него. На лице ее был немой вопрос, который она боялась задать вслух. Но Каллен легко прочитал этот вопрос в ее округлившихся глазах и произнес:  
- Тебя могли убить или ранить.  
Белла непонимающе смотрела на лейтенанта. Он что, испугался за нее что ли?  
- А вместе с тобой убили бы и капрала Блэка, – продолжил Каллен. – Потому что он бы тебя там не бросил и закрыл тебя собой. У нас всех учат быть героями. Бойцы в паре должны быть одинаково хорошо подготовлены. Потому что боеспособность команды равна боеспособности ее слабейшего звена. Даже если один морпех в паре универсальный солдат, но зато другой только из учебки, спасти такую команду может лишь чудо. Чудо случилось. Ты не успела облажаться во время боя и навернулась уже в безопасном месте. Только на войне нельзя надеяться на чудо, Свон.  
Беллу бросило в жар.  
- Если ты хочешь доказать всем, на что ты способна, остановись, – произнес тихо и очень серьезно Каллен. – Есть вещи важнее твоего самолюбия.  
Сказав это, Каллен ушел, и Белла закрыла лицо руками.  
Ей хотелось кричать. Разнести здесь все в клочья.  
Какая же она идиотка!  
Ведь он прав. Каллен прав. Она так хотела испытать себя, что полезла в самую гущу боя. И даже не подумала, что рискует не только своей жизнью, но и жизнью Джейка. Если бы она струсила, растерялась, споткнулась или уронила винтовку, он тут же оказался бы под ударом. И судя по тому, как он кинулся поднимать упавшего, он бы действительно не бросил ее, если бы она получила ранение и пострадал бы вместе с ней. После уничтожения того талиба она была так уверена в своем успехе. И даже не подумала, что все могло быть так, как описал Каллен.  
Лейтенант всегда старался тасовать огневые группы так, чтобы из четверых необстрелянным был только один морпех. И если получалось иначе, старался не посылать эту группу на важное задание, как можно дольше оставляя ее на вспомогательных ролях. Об этом ей как-то рассказал Эммет, который все время жаловался на то, что сидит на скамейке запасных. И только теперь Белла поняла, почему Каллен так поступал.  
Боеспособность команды равна боеспособности ее слабейшего звена.  
Боеспособность их с Джейком пары была равна боеспособности Беллы.  
Как она могла об этом не подумать!

- Белла, – услышала она рядом голос Джейка.  
Подняв голову, она посмотрела на него, и капрал Блэк, увидев ее красные от стыда щеки, произнес:  
- Лейтенант тебя отругал?  
- Да, – кивнула Белла, вздохнув.  
- И меня тоже, – хмыкнул Джейк. – Сказал, что из-за меня тебя могли убить, и я не должен был брать тебя в напарники.  
- А мне он сказал, что это ты мог из-за меня погибнуть, – проговорила Белла с удивлением.  
Джейк усмехнулся:  
- Это он хитро придумал.  
- Хитро, – согласилась Белла. – Но ведь он прав. Я могла все испортить.  
- Но ведь не испортила, – улыбнулся Джейк. – Командир верно сказал. Я не должен был тобой рисковать. Но все равно ты прикрывала мою задницу лучше, чем Йорк. Тебе просто надо форму набрать, а вот Эрику пора идти к Волшебнику из страны Оз за храбрым сердцем. Это ведь был твой первый бой?  
- Да, – смущенно кивнула Белла.  
- Тогда ты тем более молодец, – сказал Джейк. – Йорк в первый раз до укрытия добежал и просидел там весь бой. Так и не вышел. Обосрался парень. Причем в прямом смысле, – ухмыльнулся капрал. – Не хочешь сыграть? – положил он перед ней расчерченные листки для «морского боя». – Советский вариант, – весело пояснил он. – Сержант Орлов сказал, что у них дети сами себе поле для игры рисовали, и нас научил. Прикольно, кстати. Почти как у Hasbro, и фишки с собой таскать не надо (3).  
- Давай, – с энтузиазмом отозвалась Белла. После слов Джейка она снова воспрянула духом.  
Да, может быть, она пока еще не заслужила место стрелка, и ей снова, как в депо, придется тренироваться каждую свободную минуту до полного изнеможения. Но одно она теперь знала точно: она прошла испытание боем. Не сбежала, не сдалась, не бросила винтовку и не наложила в штаны. А значит, все у нее еще впереди.

Быстро разбросав по клеточкам корабли, Белла в нетерпении закусила губу. Чарли купил ей «морской бой» в девять лет вопреки желанию Рене, которая считала, что муж делает из дочери парня. Белла тут же забросила кукол и с утра до вечера уничтожала корабли противника и спасала пленных моряков, пока Гарри не увлек ее охотой.  
- Стреляй, – уступил ей ход Джейк.  
- E5, – сказала Белла.  
- Мимо, – усмехнулся Джейк. – D8.  
- Мимо, – тоже улыбнулась Белла. – K6.  
- Попала, – хмыкнул Джейк, отхлебнув колы. – Стреляй.  
- K7, – сделала ход Белла, увлеченно посасывая кончик ручки.  
Джейк рассмеялся и шутливо простонал:  
- Хана моему эсминцу!

В эту ночь никто из них так и не заснул. От сидения на железных стульях затекло все тело, и мышцы окостенели. Пытаясь хоть чем-то занять себя, они продолжали играть в «морской бой», зевая и растирая слипающиеся глаза. К утру игроков покинул всякий энтузиазм, и последний бой армады кораблей так и не закончили, остановившись на счете шесть-пять в пользу Джейка.  
К рассвету они чувствовали себя совершенно разбитыми. Один лишь вернувшийся из госпиталя Кинг выглядел отдохнувшим и посвежевшим. Его альтернативно одаренный мозг, похоже, все-таки придумал, как вывернуться из некрасивой истории с засадой с минимальным ущербом для имиджа, и теперь капитан мог снова гордо расправить свой пышный павлиний хвост.  
Колонна вышла около восьми утра и отправилась в Гармсир каким-то новым путем, в обход места вчерашней засады. Эта дорога оказалась заметно длиннее и проходила по такому паршивому асфальту, что морская болезнь началась даже у Беллы, желудок которой прежде спокойно выдержал три рейса подряд на Kingda Ka (4) во время поездки в Нью-Джерси с семьей Анжелы на ее восемнадцатилетие. Каллен же всю дорогу просидел, не отнимая ото рта бумажный пакет. И когда они, наконец, прибыли на место, лейтенант со скоростью света выскочил из «Хамви» и помчался прямиком к туалетам, едва не сбив с ног встречавшего их штаб-сержанта Уитлока.  
Белла тоже вышла из бронемашины и вдруг увидела возле колеса валяющийся на земле блокнот. Это был тот самый блокнот, в котором Каллен все время что-то читал в Лашкаргахе. Видимо, лейтенант выронил его во время своего стремительного побега. Подобрав блокнот, Белла решила отдать его лейтенанту за ужином и пошла в казарму, но тут ее остановил голос Эммета.

- Иззи, наконец-то вы вернулись! – крикнул он, подбежав к Белле. – Это правда, что на вас талибы напали? Конвойные какие-то ужасы рассказывают!  
- Правда, – кивнула Белла. – Мы попали в засаду. Но смогли отбиться еще до прилета «ястребов».  
- Офигеть! – Эммет смотрел на нее горящими глазами. – Тебя не зацепило?  
- Как видишь, нет, – улыбнулась Белла. – А вот я не промахнулась.  
- Ты что, стреляла? По талибам? – округлил глаза Эммет. – И ты попала?  
- Попала, – сказала Белла, вспомнив, как скатился по склону холма тот пулеметчик. Видела бы ее в этот момент Двуликая. Она бы поняла, что не зря дала Белле Свон путевку в Афганистан.  
- Ну, ты даешь, Иззи! – выпалил ошарашенный Эммет. – Ты опять меня опередила!  
Белла засмеялась. Она знала, с каким нетерпением ждал МакКарти своего первого боя.  
- И как все было? – спросил Эммет, заглядывая ей в рот. – Как они выглядят, эти талибы?  
- Как орки. Черные и страшные, – произнес подошедший Джейк. – МакКарти, почему не в наряде?  
- На минуту отлучился, – проговорил Эммет с виноватым видом.  
- Стоит загреметь в госпиталь, и твоя огневая группа сразу плюет на дисциплину, – ухмыльнулся капрал Блэк. – Вперед, МакКарти. Уже полдень. А у вас винтовки не чищены!  
- Почистим! – выпалил Эммет. – С возвращением, капрал Блэк! – и вприпрыжку помчался к казарме.  
- Встречаетесь или дружите? – без всякого смущения осведомился Блэк.  
- Дружим, – ответила Белла, не понимая, для чего понадобилась капралу эта информация.  
- Хорошо. Наш капитан подает всем плохой пример, – с досадой сказал Джейк. – И многие ему подражают. О службе здесь думают единицы.  
Белла догадалась, что говорит он о любовных похождениях Кинга, которые он если и скрывал, то крайне неумело.  
- Лучше бы вместо Келли Кларксон Сашу Грей привезли, – произнес Джейк. – И послали бы в турне по всем базам. Станцевал горизонтальное танго, и снова служить.  
- А кто такая Саша Грей? – спросила Белла.  
- Ну да, ты же девчонка, – засмеялся Джейк. – Не по адресу я со своими идеями.  
- Это порнозвезда, верно? – догадалась Белла.  
- Да, – все же слегка смутившись, кивнул Джейк. – В этом году порно-Оскар получила.  
- У всех свои кумиры, – ухмыльнулась Белла и пошла к палатке со спутниковым телефоном.

Вспомнив о Двуликой, она решила позвонить сержанту Лэйхоту и узнать, помогла ли ее идея с подписью Каллена. Последний раз она говорила с ним на следующий день после Хэллоуина, и голос его тогда звучал совсем не радостно.  
Отстояв очередь, Белла набрала его номер.  
- Сержант Лэйхот, это рядовой Изабелла Свон, – сказала она, услышав в трубке его голос. – Я хотела узнать, как сержант Янг.  
- Был бы рад сказать, что хорошо, рядовой, – произнес Лэйхот. – Но я не знаю о ней ничего с того момента, как ее заставили взять отпуск. Она уехала куда-то и не отвечает на звонки. Написала Улею, что ей надо подумать. И все.  
Черт... Значит, все очень плохо…  
- А ваше письмо? – спросила Белла.  
- Мы собрали подписи сорока рядовых и сержантов и двух офицеров по фамилии Каллен, – сказал сержант Лэйхот с горечью. – Это точно не заставит командование передумать.  
Два офицера по фамилии Каллен? Выходит, полковник тоже подписал обращение. Впрочем, было бы даже странно, если бы он этого не сделал.  
- А как же остальные? – удивилась Белла. – В депо ведь служат тысячи человек!  
- Мало кто готов идти против командования, – вздохнул сержант. – Все надеются, что несправедливость случается с другими, а их обойдет стороной.  
Повесив трубку, Белла поняла, что всю радость от победы, как ветром сдуло. Сержант Янг столько сделала для нее, а она больше ничем не может ей помочь.  
Расстроенная, она пошла в казарму и увидела у дверей Джейка, который в тенечке с удовольствием чистил свою винтовку. Капрал явно был рад вернуться на базу, где он наконец-то смог заняться любимым делом.  
- Эй, ты чего такая несчастная? – окликнул он ее. – Опять лейтенанта встретила?  
- Нет, – вяло улыбнулась Белла. – У друга проблемы.  
- У какого друга? – спросил Джейк. – Может, я помогу?  
- Вряд ли, – вздохнула Белла, но все же рассказала Джейку о том, как подло поступило командование депо с Двуликой. Возмущение так и рвалось из нее наружу, поэтому рассказ получился больше похожим на речь с трибуны митинга.  
- Вот гады, – произнес Джейк со злостью. – Знаешь что, оставайся здесь. У меня есть одна идея.  
- Какая? – удивилась Белла.  
- Узнаешь, – улыбнулся Джейк. – Не уходи, – и куда-то побежал.

В недоумении Белла села на мешок и достала из своего рюкзака газету с кроссвордами. Но вместе с ней она случайно вытащила и блокнот лейтенанта, который упал ей под ноги, и плохо проклеенные странички, подгоняемые ветром, разлетелись по земле.  
- Черт! – прошипела Белла и принялась собирать рассыпавшиеся записи, ругая себя за неуклюжесть, как вдруг увидела среди них снимок, который, видимо, был вложен в блокнот в качестве закладки.  
Разглядев фотографию, Белла замерла в изумлении. На снимке была она, Белла Свон, принимающая из рук Двуликой эмблему Корпуса. Какого черта делает у Каллена это фото? И зачем он таскает его с собой?  
Перевернув фотографию, Белла увидела надпись, сделанную очень неразборчивым почерком. Но приложив усилия, она все же сумела разобрать написанное.  
«Сила не в том, чтобы не падать. Сила в том, чтобы подняться. Смогла она, сможешь и ты. Ты не веришь в себя, но мы в тебя верим».  
Что это за чертовщина?  
- У меня хорошие новости, – послышался рядом голос вернувшегося Джейка. – Ваше письмо только что подписал трехзвездочный генерал!  
- Как? Какой еще генерал? – изумилась она.  
- Генерал Билли «Черный Пес» Блэк, – улыбаясь, ответил Джейк. – Заместитель командующего Корпуса морской пехоты.  
Блэк?! Блэк! О Господи! Тот прославленный генерал в инвалидной коляске, который на церемонии проводов говорил о своем сыне, проходящем службу в Афганистане… Он говорил о Джейке! Джейк – сын Черного Пса! Розали ведь говорила об этом во время их ссоры перед отправкой колонны, но Белла тогда не обратила на это внимания.  
- Генерал Блэк – твой отец? – воскликнула Белла.  
- Да. И это тот редкий случай, когда я с удовольствием воспользуюсь его служебным положением, – широко улыбнулся Джейк. – Генерал так же возмущен действиями командования депо, как мы с тобой, и пообещал лично разобраться с этим вопросом. А к его подписи можно добавить такие слова: «Я готов выйти за ворота вместе с сержантом Янг. Если современная морская пехота теперь стесняется шрамов своих ветеранов, мы останемся верны прежней, для которой честь и братство были не рекламным слоганом».

Белла не знала, что сказать. С таким защитником Двуликую точно не отправят в отставку, и она дальше будет кричать на рекрутов в депо своим громким голосом, от которого руки сами собой тянутся к винтовке.  
- Джейк, спасибо тебе и твоему отцу! – Белла бросилась пожимать капралу руку и, забывшись, опять уронила блокнот, страницы из которого снова разлетелись по земле.

Джейк тут же бросился ей помогать и удивленно произнес:  
- Это же почерк лейтенанта… Стихи какие-то…  
«Несите бремя белых, -  
И лучших сыновей  
На тяжкий труд пошлите  
За тридевять морей;  
На службу к покоренным  
Угрюмым племенам,  
На службу к полудетям,  
А может быть - чертям!»  
(в пер. М. Фромана) (5).  
Что это за бред?  
- Это Киплинг, – ответила Белла. – «Бремя белого человека», – она подняла с земли один из листков. Аккуратным почерком на нем было выведено: «Записки колонизатора».  
Так вот что все время писал в своем блокноте лейтенант Каллен…  
- Джейк, не говори никому, что ты это видел, – попросила Белла, поспешно собирая вразнобой исписанные убористым почерком страницы и запихивая их в рюкзак.  
- Без проблем, – пожал плечами озадаченный Блэк. – Но лейтенант Каллен, он что, расист что ли?  
- Расист? – удивилась Белла. – Почему расист? – и тут она поняла, что Джейк, который по происхождению был коренным американцем, принял эти строчки на свой счет и сразу завелся.  
- Мне кажется, лейтенант имел в виду, что мы все здесь ведем себя как «белые люди» по отношению к местным, – поспешно объяснила она.  
Не хватало еще, чтобы из-за ее косорукости на базе разразился межнациональный скандал. Белла была уверена, что в «Кэмп Фениксе» это стихотворение Киплинга знают единицы, тем более что из-за нетолерантности его давно вывели из всех школьных и университетских программ. Да и капитан Кинг вряд ли оценит такое тонкое сравнение английской колонизации с современной внешней политикой США.  
И тут Белла увидела, что к казарме идет Каллен. Быстро схватив с земли последний листок, она спрятала его за спину и сделала вид, что разглядывает обтрепавшийся флаг на флагштоке.  
- Капрал Блэк, прикажите своей огневой группе явиться на построение, – приказал лейтенант.  
- Есть, сэр, – с подозрением посмотрел на него Джейк, который, похоже, так и не поверил до конца, что Каллен не расист.  
Лейтенант заметил, как странно посмотрел на него капрал, но ничего не сказал, и Джейк ушел.  
- Вы рассказали ему, что я отчитал вас в Лашкаргахе? – осведомился он недовольно.  
Белла не ответила. Ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Черт. Он ведь даже не представляет, как она его подставила.  
- Вас стало слишком много, рядовой Свон, – сказал Каллен и ушел в казарму.  
Белла в оцепенении застыла на одном месте. Что же ей теперь делать? Зарыть этот чертов блокнот во дворе, чтобы Каллен не узнал, что он вообще к ней попал? Или сложить все странички по порядку и вручить ему, сделав вид, что она туда даже не заглядывала?

- Иззи, ты тут чего стоишь? – поинтересовался у нее подошедший Эммет.  
- Эм! А ты почему не на построении? – удивилась Белла.  
- Да меня за сержантом Хейл послали, – ответил Эммет. – А я нигде не могу ее найти.  
- Давай, вместе поищем, – предложила Белла, и они вместе пошли вперед по базе. Подумав немного, Белла решительно завернула к штабу, возле которого находилась каюта капитана Кинга. Если Розали Хейл нигде больше нет, значит, быть она может только там.  
И Белла не ошиблась. Сержант Хейл на их глазах выбежала из каюты Кинга, едва не ударив дверью выскочившего вслед за ней капитана. Лицо ее было искажено яростью, а в глазах стояли слезы.  
- Розали, постой! – схватил ее за локоть Кинг, но сержант сбросила его руку.  
- Пять лет я была второй. Но третьей я не буду! – выкрикнула она ему в лицо и побежала прочь.  
Увидев Беллу, она с ненавистью бросила ей:  
- Поздравляю!  
И скрылась за штабным бараком. Кинг поморщился и тоже исчез за дверью каюты. А Эммет удивленно протянул:  
- Та-а-ак… И что это было?  
- Понятия не имею, Эммет, – ответила Белла. Но сердце ее тут же рухнуло в желудок и противно забилось где-то на дне.  
Место походно-полевой жены капитана Ройса Кинга только что стало вакантным…  
- Почему она плакала? – с беспокойством проговорил Эммет.  
- Потому что ей сейчас очень плохо, – вздохнула Белла. – Но, кажется, теперь у тебя появился шанс…

**Часть 2**  
Закончив с инспекцией казармы, раздав приказы и настучав по шее провинившимся, лейтенант Каллен вышел во двор, попросил сигарету у сержанта Орлова и закурил. Во рту защипало. Но это было именно то, что нужно.  
Откуда-то справа послышался радостный кокетливый смех Элис Брендон и такой же веселый хохот Уитлока. Сержант Уитлок хохочет. Да что сделала с ним эта вездесущая фея? Вколола какое-то зелье?  
Неделю назад, когда он вечером шел мимо них, Уитлок едва успел убрать руки с ее груди. Определенно, это было уже что-то большее, чем простой флирт. И теперь, когда их взвод больше не на наблюдательном пункте, где в отрыве от других взводов начинать избиение младенцев не имело смысла, пора было во всем разобраться.

Через несколько минут все еще улыбающийся Уитлок вышел из-за угла. В руках у него тоже была сигарета с зажигалкой.  
- Я думал, вы не курите, сэр, – произнес он, явно не ожидая встретить лейтенанта на площадке для перекура.  
- Повода не было, – проговорил, сделав затяжку, Эдвард.  
Уитлок ничего не сказал. Этот парень как будто чувствовал, когда стоит помолчать, а когда болтать без умолку.  
До обеда оставалось десять минут. Это был подходящий момент для серьезного разговора, и Эдвард, наконец, решился.  
- Уитлок, пока время есть, хочу задать тебе один вопрос, – сказал лейтенант, отмахиваясь от назойливой мошкары. – Личный.  
- Задавайте, сэр, – легко согласился Уитлок.  
Эдвард завидовал его невозмутимости и иногда ловил себя на мысли, что рядом с Уитлоком он и сам чувствовал себя спокойнее.  
- У тебя есть что-то с капитаном Брендон? – спросил лейтенант, внимательно глядя на сержанта.  
Уитлок потерял свою невозмутимость лишь на секунду, но быстро пришел в себя и уже совершенно спокойно ответил:  
- Есть, сэр. Но это на службу не влияет. Я ей не командир.  
Лейтенант усмехнулся. Уитлок знал его позицию в отношении служебных романов и уже заранее приготовил речь в свою защиту.  
- Да. Ты ей не командир. Но во время боя ты должен думать о выполнении поставленной задачи, а не о ее безопасности, – сказал Эдвард. – Чтобы этого избежать, капитана Брендон нужно перевести в другой взвод.  
Уитлок помолчал и уверенно произнес:  
- Я не буду отвлекаться на нее, сэр. Я говорил с ней об этом. В бою она для меня медик, а не женщина.  
- Нет, Уитлок, – повернулся к нему Эдвард. – Если вы с ней не просто развлекаетесь, ты все равно будешь трястись над ней и можешь завалить все дело. Вы ведь не просто развлекаетесь?  
Уитлок медлил с ответом. Кажется, он сам для себя еще не решил, какие отношения связывают его с капитаном Брендон.  
- Нет, сэр, мы не просто развлекаемся, – наконец, проговорил он и взял новую сигарету.  
- Тогда мы поменяемся медиками со вторым взводом, – сообщил Эдвард и замялся. Оставался еще один, не менее щекотливый вопрос, который ему необходимо было прояснить. Лейтенант Каллен не любил разговоры по душам и видел, что Уитлок тоже их ненавидит, поэтому решил больше не портить нервы ни ему, ни себе, и решить все вопросы разом. – Это не единственная проблема, Уитлок. В твоем личном деле написано, что ты женат…  
Штаб-сержант улыбнулся с явным облегчением.  
- Это устаревшая информация, сэр, – сообщил он с готовностью.  
- Устаревшая?  
- Да. Я развелся за два месяца до командировки, – пояснил Уитлок.  
На этот раз и сам Эдвард посчитал нужным промолчать. Все факты он узнал, вопрос решил, а остальное его уже не касалось.  
- Понял. Больше вопросов нет, – сказал он, затушив сигарету. – Просто капитан Брендон… Она хороший человек и часто бывает слишком доверчивой…  
- Я ее не обижу, сэр, – сказал Уитлок с обычной для него полуулыбкой. – А Элис думала, что вы отдадите нас под трибунал.  
- Тинкербелл меня боится? – засмеялся Эдвард. – Ни за что не поверю!  
Увидев понимание во взгляде техасца, он почувствовал огромное облегчение от того, что ему не пришлось применять в отношении взводного сержанта силу. Он слишком уважал Уитлока, чтобы публично его судить.  
Вместе они вернулись в казарму, и до самого вечера лейтенант был занят делами. После ужина он решил разобрать рюкзак и дописать к своим «мемуарам» еще кое-что насчет служебных романов в боевых условиях. Но перетряхнув все содержимое, блокнота так и не нашел.  
Куда он мог деться? Он ведь ни в Баграме, ни в Лашкаргахе практически не выпускал его из рук.  
Дерьмо!  
Нет, там, в принципе, не было ничего крамольного. Слегка перченая, но не острая политическая сатира, бытовые зарисовки и просто размышление о войне и людях на ней. Но кто знает, что может подумать такой кретин, как Кинг, прочитав его записки? Если он за вампирские клыки лишил его премии и месячной зарплаты, за сравнение американской армии с колонизаторами он его под трибунал отдаст. Офицеры, сержанты и рядовые американской армии не имели права на собственное мнение. Все, что они говорят и пишут в СМИ и в любом другом публичном месте, обязательно должно быть одобрено командованием и никак иначе. И хотя лейтенант Каллен писал эти записки для себя и не собирался никому их показывать, Кинг точно обвинит его в очернении армии и президента.

Конечно, мнение Кинга его мало волнует, и без зарплаты он даже полгода проживет без проблем. Но если его вышлют домой, что станет с его взводом? Кто будет им командовать? Кинг еще может играть в нападении, но в защите он настоящий лузер. А судя по тому, что он не хочет обращать внимания на признаки надвигающейся бури, отбиваться им придется, как гладиаторам на арене со львами.

Да где может быть этот чертов блокнот? Он что, его в «Хамви» забыл? Надо срочно его найти!  
Пулей лейтенант выскочил во двор и помчался к стоянке бронемашин. Ему позволили осмотреть машину. Но блокнота в ней не оказалось. Неужели его кто-то подобрал? Только бы это был не Кинг! Надо поговорить со Свон. Может быть, она что-то видела?  
Со всех ног он бросился к женской казарме. Но по пути едва не сбил с ног психолога Таню Денали, которая шла куда-то с кипой документов в руках.  
- Куда это вы бежите с таким видом, лейтенант? – осведомилась она с улыбкой. – Я не слышала сигнала тревоги.  
- По личному делу, – сказал лейтенант и тут кое-что вспомнил. – Лейтенант Денали, вы ведь так и не поговорили с рядовым Свон.  
- Поговорила, – произнесла Таня, игриво поправив выбившийся из прически локон волос.  
Как всегда Таня Денали выглядела по уставу, но вместе с тем фривольно. Ее спортивная попка и упругие бедра были туго обтянуты брюками, рубашка тоже была на размер меньше, чем следовало, из-за чего грудь ее казалась пышнее и больше. Эдвард не мог не оценить ее старания, но именно поэтому ему хотелось скорее уйти.

- Если вы с ней поговорили, какого черта она опять полезла под пули?! – раздраженно бросил Каллен, вспомнив, как Белла Свон извивалась червяком на баррикаде, запутавшись в ремне от винтовки.  
Таня рассмеялась:  
- Лейтенант, вы путаете психолога с гипнотизером. Я не могу заставить рядового Свон отказаться от мысли стать стрелком.  
- Не можете? А что вы тогда вообще можете? – осведомился с возмущением Эдвард.  
- Оценить, насколько она соответствует этой специальности, – ответила Таня.  
- И как? Оценили?  
- Пока нет. Поэтому я и не докладывала вам о результатах, – уклонилась от ответа Таня.  
- Тогда оценивайте быстрее, – проговорил Эдвард, которого начинал уже раздражать ее снисходительный тон. – Она мешает мне работать!  
- Так вы поэтому отправили меня к ней? Она мешает вам работать, – усмехнулась Таня.  
- Да, мешает. Она все время крутится среди моих морпехов, пытается стать своей. А во время засады она взяла винтовку и вместе со всеми пошла на штурм, – выдохнул лейтенант.  
- И как она справилась?  
- Разумеется, плохо. Запуталась в своих шнурках, а потом ревела, как младенец, которого пучит!  
- Она ревела во время боя или после? – спросила Таня.  
- После, – буркнул Каллен. – А это имеет значение?  
- А вы что делали после своего первого боя, лейтенант Каллен? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Таня Денали.  
- Не помню, – сказал Эдвард. Хотя на самом деле он помнил все. И Таня это поняла.  
Ирония ушла из ее глаз, и она проговорила:  
- Вы приписываете рядовому Свон свои чувства и свои эмоции. Но рядовой Свон – не вы. Вы ведь даже с ней не говорили об этом. Вы за нее все решили.  
- А вы считаете, что девятнадцатилетняя девушка-стрелок – это нормально? – нервно дернулся Каллен. Да ведь даже он, сын офицера, выросший на военной базе, оказался к такому не готов. Как она может быть готова?  
- Неважно, что считаю я. Неважно, что считаете вы, – заявила лейтенант Денали. – Важно, что считает она и что она чувствует.  
- Она просто не понимает… – начал Эдвард и замолчал. Ему совсем не хотелось продолжать этот разговор.  
- Чего она не понимает? Почему вы так к ней привязались? В армии давно служат женщины. Многие из них показывали в бою хорошие результаты, – Таня вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой, и Эдвард уже пожалел, что обратился к ней с просьбой повлиять на рядового Свон. – Что в ней не так? Почему именно она?

- Хорошо, – остановил ее лейтенант Каллен. – Я скажу, почему она. Женщины в армии делятся на четыре группы: армейские жены, дочери военных, вертихвостки и мужики с сиськами. Армейские жены идут в армию, чтобы везде быть со своими мужьями. Дочери военных – по традиции. Вертихвостки – чтобы обработать перспективного жениха или чтобы почувствовать себя богиней секса. Мужики с сиськами – потому что отрежь им сиськи, и ты не отличишь их от мужика. У всех у них понятные цели. Они сделали сознательный выбор…  
- То есть проблема в том, что рядовой Свон не укладывается в вашу классификацию, – усмехнулась Таня. – Она не армейская жена, не дочь военного, не вертихвостка и не мужик с сиськами. Вы считаете, что все для вас открытая книга, а она нет. Вы не понимаете, что тут делает такая нетипичная девушка, и поэтому так злитесь. Вы не понимаете, зачем ей это нужно. И почему ей нравится то, что не нравится вам.  
- Да, не понимаю! – воскликнул Эдвард. – Она ведь вроде бы не идиотка!  
- То есть стрелками могут служить только идиоты? – хмыкнула с иронией Таня.  
Эдвард почувствовал, что увяз в словесном болоте, и не может пошевелиться. Он всегда ненавидел психологов. В кабинет к ним он заходил в нормальном настроении, а выходил с острым желанием сжечь все вокруг напалмом и с криком «Джеронимо!» срубить психологу голову катаной. И сейчас был именно такой случай. Таня Денали привела его в бешенство всего за несколько минут, а сама наивно продолжала строить ему глазки. Она что, всерьез верит, что он захочет ее после того, как она изнасиловала его мозги?

- Есть самый лучший способ узнать, зачем человек что-то делает, – мягко улыбнулась Таня. – Поговорить с ним. Задайте рядовому Свон вопрос, почему она хочет быть стрелком и зачем она здесь. И задайте этот вопрос не с ухмылкой, а нормальным тоном. Тогда вы получите нормальный ответ, а не детскую обиду. Всего хорошего, лейтенант Каллен, – сказала Таня и пошла к своему бараку, соблазнительно покачивая бедрами.  
Несмотря на весь свой ум, лейтенант Денали была типичной вертихвосткой.

Но может быть, в ее словах есть какой-то смысл? Он ведь действительно ничего не потеряет, если просто поговорит с этой девчонкой и доходчиво объяснит ей, почему ей не стоит брать в руки оружие. Это как на судебном процессе. Обвиняемому всегда нужно давать возможность защититься. Пусть она попробует его переубедить, и он в два счета разрушит все ее доводы. Уж в чем, в чем, но в дебатах Эдварду Каллену не было равных во всем Аннаполисе.

С этими мыслями он решительно направился к женской казарме, где на входе встретил Тинкербелл с доверху наполненным тазом белья. Капитан Брендон при виде него нервно и неестественно захихикала, и Эдвард понял, что Уитлок уже рассказал ей о своем разговоре с командиром.  
- Тинкербелл, ты не видела рядового Свон? – спросил он, решив позже поговорить с Элис о ее переводе в другой взвод.  
- Видела. Она вроде бы у мусорных баков Плуто кормит, – ответила капитан Брендон, и на губах ее появилась горькая улыбка: – Значит, я теперь в ссылке, Эл Ти?  
- Если Уитлок будет тяжело ранен, ты сможешь оставить его, чтобы помогать другим? – спросил Каллен.  
- Смогу. Я ему пообещала, – сказала Элис, опустив голову.  
- Но будешь чувствовать себя дерьмом, – проговорил Эдвард. – Не усложняй. Здесь и так все сложно.  
Элис ничего не сказала, но губы ее задрожали.  
- Еще поговорим, – произнес он и пошел к мусорным бакам.  
Сейчас ему было нужно решить другую проблему. Может быть, с первого раза он и не добьется успеха. Но в любом случае, он, наконец, узнает, что творится в голове у этой странной девчонки.

Рядовой Свон действительно была у мусорных баков – ее вихрастая макушка виднелась из-за груды сваленных в кучу мешков.  
- Рядовой Свон! – окликнул он ее, и она, повернувшись, вздрогнула.  
И приглядевшись, он понял почему. Спрятавшись за мешками, рядовой Свон читала «Записки колонизатора».

(1) «Королева крика» – (англ. Scream queen) — амплуа актрисы, часто снимающейся в фильмах ужасов или часто появляющейся на экране в качестве жертвы, преследуемой монстром или маньяком. Короче, Эдвард имел в виду, что Кинг ведет себя во время боя, как настоящий «Scream king».  
(2) Клуб Менса – это общественный клуб, в члены которого принимаются люди, имеющие коэффициент интеллекта (IQ), равный 148 и выше.  
(3) Battleship («Морской бой») – настольная игра компании Hasbro, очень популярная в США. Похожа на российский вариант по сути, но выглядит вот так:  
spb. /image/big/70/12/hasbro-games-battleship-morskoy-b oy_  
По мотивам этой игры был снят вышедший в 2012 г. блокбастер «Морской бой».  
(4) Kingda Ka – аттракцион, самые высокие и вторые по скорости американские горки в мире. Расположен в парке «Six Flags», Нью-Джерси, США.  
(5) «Бремя белого человека» (англ. The White Man's Burden) — стихотворение английского поэта Редьярда Киплинга, впервые опубликованное в 1899 г.  
Оригинал отрывка:  
Take up the White Man's burden-  
Send forth the best ye breed-  
Go bind your sons to exile  
To serve your captives' need;  
To wait in heavy harness,  
On fluttered folk and wild-  
Your new-caught, sullen peoples,  
Half-devil and half-child.


	39. Chapter 39

Решив все-таки отдать лейтенанту его драгоценный блокнот, Белла полчаса пыталась сложить страницы по порядку, не вчитываясь в текст. Но они, к сожалению, не были пронумерованы, а каждый листок заканчивался точкой. Поэтому чтобы восстановить последовательность текста, Белле пришлось забыть про этикет и приняться за чтение. Сначала она старалась читать только первое и последнее предложения на страничках, но глаза ее то и дело натыкались на любопытные факты и забавные фразы. И постепенно записки лейтенанта так затянули ее, что Белла перестала воспринимать окружающую реальность.

«Капитан привез с собой пробковый шлем (1). Носит его, не снимая. Сегодня сел в нем под тентом с книгой и послал Садри к колодцу за водой. Садри принес воды и почтительно спросил, не нужно ли саибу еще что-нибудь. Капитан дал ему конфету. Садри поклонился. Проходя мимо, еле удержался от возгласа «Боже, храни королеву» (2). С тех пор, как доктор Ватсон служил здесь военным врачом (3), изменились только флаги. И оружие».

«Отец Садри, полицейский, полчаса проговорил с сержантом Орловым. Не на английском. И не на пушту. Оказалось, на русском. Он три года служил у русских переводчиком. При талибах рулил шариатским судом. При нас стал верным слугой демократии. Но младшую дочь из школы забрал. Хотя та была там лучшей ученицей. Считает, что образование женщинам не нужно. Сказал мне, когда я спросил его об этом: «Образование делает их развратными». Вместо этого выдал ее замуж. В четырнадцать лет. За своего подчиненного втрое старше нее. «Чтобы шайтан с пути не сбил». Честно спросил, почему с такими взглядами он с нами, а не с талибами. Он так же честно ответил: «С ними Аллах. Но с вами F-15 (4)».

«Сангар говорит, что шурави (5) делали пепельницы из черепах. Два года назад талибы убили его жену и дочь. Об этом он говорит спокойнее».

«Русские провели здесь десять лет. Мы побьем их рекорд. Америка ведь во всем должна быть лидером».

«Рядовой Изабелла Свон – мое наказание за несдержанность. Если бы в тот день я просто прошел мимо, ее бы здесь не было».

От этих строк Белла даже заерзала от возмущения.  
«Если бы в тот день я просто прошел мимо, ее бы здесь не было»! Да с какой стати он вообще решил, что она здесь из-за него? То есть конечно, в тот день она здорово разозлилась и поклялась страшной клятвой, что сделает все, чтобы он проиграл этот чертов спор. Но потом она про него уже напрочь забыла. И когда она просилась на службу в Афганистан, о лейтенанте она даже не вспоминала!  
Если бы Каллен сейчас был здесь, она бы высказала ему все, что она о нем думает!

- Рядовой Свон! – услышала она вдруг рядом голос Каллена, и спину пронзил электрический разряд.  
Ей тут же вспомнились страшилки Джареда Кэмерона про джиннов, которые исполняют желания людей, но так, что те потом сами этому не рады.  
Белла повернулась. Каллен стоял у нее за спиной.  
- Чертов джинн! – пробурчала Белла.  
- Какой еще джинн? – прошипел Каллен, слух которого оказался таким же тонким, как обоняние капитана Кинга. – Зачем вы стащили мой блокнот?  
- Стащила? – возмущенная Белла резко вскочила на ноги, и уже сложенные странички, лежавшие у нее на коленях, снова разлетелись по земле. – Да вы сами его уронили, сэр! Когда в туалет бежали!  
- И вы его подняли? – хмыкнул Каллен, прожигая ее лоб своими красными глазами.  
- Да, сэр. Чтобы потом отдать, – сказала Белла, жалея, что не оставила блокнот в туалете, чтобы кто-то, не глядя, использовал его вместо туалетной бумаги.  
- Хорошо. Вы его подняли. Но какого черта вы в него полезли? – не успокоился Каллен. – Вас родители не учили, что читать чужие письма плохо?  
- Я просто листки рассыпала, – проговорила обреченно Белла, которая чувствовала себя провинившейся ученицей перед школьным учителем. – Собрать пыталась...  
- Рассыпала? У вас ничего в руках не держится, а вы еще винтовкой размахиваете! – сердито буркнул Каллен. – Отдайте мне блокнот! – тут он увидел валяющиеся повсюду странички и сжал зубы так, что они заскрипели. – Рядовой Свон, вашим именем нужно назвать ураган!

С видом очень сердитого манула (6) он принялся собирать по частям свои записки. Белла со вздохом стала ему помогать. И в очередной раз убедилась, что злые джинны где-то рядом, когда их руки одновременно потянулись к лежащей на земле фотографии.  
Ее фотографии.  
Белла тут же спрятала глаза, но Каллен по этому ее жесту сразу догадался, что она видела обратную сторону снимка.  
- Да, мой отец в том споре был на вашей стороне, – холодно подтвердил Каллен, убирая снимок в карман. – Но не потому, что вы – супер-стрелок. Ваш успешный выпуск для него – просто красивая метафора того, что он давно пытается мне доказать.  
Белла ничего ему не ответила. Она вспомнила, как ссорились перед отправкой младшего Каллена на войну полковник и его жена. Судя по всему, лейтенант пытался избежать командировки в Афганистан, а отец запретил ему даже думать о дезертирстве. И послав сыну фотографию победившей свою слабость Беллы, он, видимо, пытался мотивировать его на службу...

- Вы кому-то показывали эти записи? – озабоченно осведомился Каллен, стряхивая с листка песок.  
- Нет, сэр, – с жаром возразила Белла и замерла, вспомнив про то, как Джейк отреагировал на отрывок из «Бремени белого человека». – Не показывала... Но когда я уронила блокнот, капрал Блэк помогал мне собрать листки и прочитал кое-что...  
- Что? – насторожился Каллен.  
- Отрывок из Киплинга, – ответила Белла, прикусив губу. – И он решил, что вы... расист.  
- Твою мать, – прошипел Каллен. – Теперь этот щенок запишет меня в Ку-клукс-клан! Чертова толерантность! Из-за нее теперь никто не знает Киплинга!  
- Сэр, я попыталась ему объяснить, что вы имели в виду... – проговорила Белла.  
Черт. Как же по-дурацки все получилось...  
- А вы, значит, поняли, что я имел в виду? – скептически ухмыльнулся Каллен.  
- Конечно, сэр. Мы все здесь – колонизаторы, и история в очередной раз пошла по спирали, но с новой империей во главе, – произнесла Белла. – Я читала Киплинга.  
- Вы читали Киплинга и Ницше. Вместо армрестлинга и соревнований по рыганию на громкость в свободное время вы разгадываете кроссворды. Вы не пьете, не курите, не ругаетесь матом, – проговорил язвительно Каллен. – Какого черта вы еще не в Гарварде, мисс Лиза Симпсон? Или в Гарварде вы были бы одной из тысяч, а здесь вы – уникальность? Поэтому вы так настойчиво во все это лезете?  
- А вы считаете, сэр, что в армии должны служить только те, кто пьет, курит, ругается матом и рыгает в шести тональностях? – не сдержалась Белла. – Как эти умения влияют на боеспособность?  
Каллен посмотрел на нее с раздражением и уже открыл рот, чтобы поставить ее на место.  
Но сказать он ничего не успел, потому что рядом вдруг послышался голос:  
- Лейтенант Эдвард Каллен?

Белла вместе с лейтенантом повернулась на голос и увидела темноволосого мужчину в форме военного полицейского. Мужчина этот показался ей знакомым, и она узнала его еще до того, как прочла фамилию у него на груди.

- Да, сэр, – подтвердил Каллен. – Я – лейтенант Эдвард Каллен. Чем могу помочь?  
- Капитан Деметрий Феодоракис, – представился гость, улыбнувшись с той самой подчеркнутой ледяной вежливостью, от которой у Беллы в комнате для допросов все время дрожали поджилки. – Меня командировали в «Кэмп Феникс» для решения вопроса со снайпером.  
- А разве вам не доложили, что капитан Кинг уже решил этот вопрос? – в голосе Каллена прозвучала насмешка, и чуткий Феодоракис ее уловил, отчего глаза его тут же загорелись.  
- Разумеется, доложили, лейтенант, но к этому времени я был уже в Кабуле, – сказал Феодоракис. – И так как приказ о возвращении мне не поступил, я намерен на месте ознакомиться со всеми обстоятельствами. Насколько я понял, вы были последней целью этого стрелка и единственной, оставшейся в живых, – его острые глаза скользнули по лицу лейтенанта, остановившись на небольшом шрамчике возле его правого виска. – Поэтому именно с вами я хотел бы поговорить в первую очередь. Это будет разговор не для протокола. Просто чтобы войти в курс дела.  
- Ничего не имею против. Вас устроит разговор в моей каюте, капитан Феодоракис? – спросил лейтенант.  
- Конечно, – кивнул Деметрий, и Белла почувствовала на себе его внимательный взгляд. – Все дороги ведут в Афганистан, рядовой Свон?  
- Да, сэр... – проговорила, смутившись, Белла и увидела, с каким недоумением смотрит на них Каллен.  
Впрочем, Белла и сама была удивлена не меньше. Прошло уже больше полугода, а военный следователь мгновенно узнал в ней девчонку-рекрута, которую и допрашивал-то всего один раз...  
- Не удивляйтесь, рядовой Свон, – усмехнулся Деметрий, глядя на ее растерянное лицо. – Я помню всех, кому я зачитал приговор.  
Каллен был удивлен еще сильнее, судя по тому, как глаза его вопросительно посмотрели на Беллу, съежившуюся под цепким взглядом Феодоракиса.  
- Показывайте дорогу, лейтенант, – сказал следователь, повернувшись к Каллену. – На вашей базе я почувствовал себя Тесеем, попавшим в лабиринт Минотавра.  
- Чувствовать себя здесь Тесеем не страшно, – усмехнулся Каллен. – Страшно чувствовать себя Минотавром.  
Вместе следователь и лейтенант ушли в сторону казармы первого взвода, а Белла обессиленная рухнула на мешки. После разговора с Калленом она каждый раз чувствовала себя так, словно пробежала в полном обмундировании сорок миль (прим. – 64,3 км).

Но зато она, наконец, узнала, из-за чего лейтенант так ее не любит. Ведь когда родной отец считает тебя недостаточно сильным, да еще и ставит тебе в пример девчонку-рекрута, которую ты высмеял, это, наверное, очень бьет по самолюбию...

Войдя в казарму, Белла стала вынимать из рундучка принадлежности для умывания, как вдруг увидела, что возле ее койки стоит Розали.  
- Возьми, – сказала сержант Хейл и положила перед Беллой на ящик какую-то коробку. – Тебе понадобится.  
Развернувшись, она ушла. А Белла поняла, что на нее смотрит вся женская казарма.  
На рундуке стояла большая коробка презервативов.

Следующая неделя прошла за нудной рутинной работой. Сидя за компьютером и пересчитывая ящики с боеприпасами, Белла начала уже забывать свой первый бой. Засада на закате теперь казалась ей не воспоминанием, а сном или сценой из какого-то фильма.  
Подъем. Душ. Завтрак. Склад. Ланч. Склад. Ужин. Свободное время. Душ. Отбой.  
В этом однообразии была вся ее жизнь.  
Только благодаря Томацу, Бетси и Гаррету она находила в себе силы не послать все к черту и прилежно выполнять свои обязанности.  
А когда ей приходилось дежурить в одиночестве в своем секторе склада, Белла старательно отжималась, приседала и отрабатывала на мешке с опилками приемы рукопашного боя. И постепенно приводя себя в боевую форму, она очень надеялась, что скоро ей удастся продемонстрировать результат своих тренировок на практике.

Все это время Белла не оставляла надежд поговорить с военным следователем о Сейфуллахе и Мехди. Но Феодоракис везде появлялся только в сопровождении командира роты. Видимо, Кинг очень не хотел оставлять следователя в одиночестве, опасаясь, что кто-то из подчиненных расскажет ему про трусость капитана и его нежелание вести активные боевые действия.  
Поэтому Белле оставалось только смириться с очередным испытанием на терпеливость и надеяться, что судьба еще подкинет ей возможность проявить себя.

- Что взвод Каллена делает с оружейной смазкой? – ухмыльнулась Бетси, разглядывая график на экране своего компьютера. – Жрут они ее там что ли?  
- Перерасход? – перегнулся через ее плечо Томацу.  
Уже третий день они проводили инвентаризацию всех оружейных запасов и составляли отчет о количестве использованных патронов, снарядов и взрывчатки. Приближалась дата, когда вся информация должна быть собрана и отослана в штаб для анализа, поэтому даже ланч они приносили с собой в арсенал или съедали его по дороге.  
С утра до вечера с высунутыми языками они носились от компьютеров на склад и обратно, лишь изредка отвлекаясь на шуточные перепалки.  
- Да они там просто охренели, – сказала ворчливо Бетси. – В два раза больше, чем у Джейкобса и Брэдли.  
- Я слышал, они у него винтовки днем и ночью чистят, – сказал Томацу.  
- Свон, у тебя же парень у Дракулы во взводе служит, – повернулась к Белле Бетси. – Он их правда во все дыры имеет?  
- Эммет не мой парень, – вяло возразила Белла. – Мы с ним просто дружим.  
- Это ты с ним дружишь, а он по ночам фапает на твою фотографию, – усмехнулась Бетси и снова застучала по клавишам.  
Белла ничего ей не сказала и, вооружившись ручкой и распечатанными бланками, пошла на склад, чтобы проверить соответствие данных в системе реальному положению вещей.

Она уже привыкла, что никто на базе не верит в их с Эмметом дружбу. Но если сначала она нервничала и пыталась всем что-то объяснить, то потом стала относиться к этому философски и возражала только по привычке. Как ни странно, но именно слух о ее романе с МакКарти помогал ей избежать издевательств и приставаний сослуживцев. Лоран и его приятели, конечно, продолжали отпускать в ее сторону сальные шуточки, но дальше этого не заходили. Сильный и добрый Эммет пользовался среди морпехов большим уважением, поэтому Белла автоматически оказалась под щитом его авторитета и могла не опасаться, что ее снова заставят бегать голышом или наделают кучу в ее рюкзак.  
Напевая «We are the champions» группы Queen, она сверяла номера партий на ящиках с данными в ведомостях, когда услышала голос Гаррета.  
- Рядовой Свон, иди сюда. Дело есть, – сказал он.

Сержант Стивенс выглядел непривычно мрачным, и Белла тут же насторожилась. С дурным предчувствием она направилась за командиром в закуток, где стоял его стол и аквариум с маленькой черепашкой, которую он подобрал в долине реки Гильменд и назвал ее Тортилла по совету сержанта Орлова.  
- Рядовой Свон, вчера я разговаривал с капитаном Кингом, – произнес он, покрошив черепахе в аквариум вареное яйцо. – Ему в штаб требуется административный ассистент...  
Белла тут же поняла, что это значит, и похолодела.  
- Он считает, что на складе и так слишком много народу, – подтвердил Гаррет ее самые худшие опасения. – В штабе дали разрешение... Так что тебя переводят на должность административного служащего при командире роты. Со следующей недели.  
- Но сэр... – Белла почувствовала, как мир качнулся у нее перед глазами. – Я же учетчица, а не штабной клерк!  
Еще никогда Белла Свон не испытывала такую сильную любовь к своей военно-учетной специальности.  
- Решение принято, рядовой Свон, – произнес со вздохом Гаррет. Он как будто понимал, зачем капитан Кинг добился перевода Беллы на должность административного служащего. Но ничего не мог с этим поделать. – Продолжай работать. До конца недели нам нужно закончить отчет.

Белла вернулась на склад. Она была в отчаянье. Как рядовой, она не могла не подчиниться приказу командования. Тем более, что хитрый Кинг не позволил себе в отношении Беллы ничего оскорбительного – до сих пор весь его интерес к ней ограничивался лишь страстными взглядами.  
Все оставшееся время Белла доработала на автомате. И с ужина в казарму она плелась, едва не плача.  
Никого она не интересует в качестве стрелка. Единственное, на что она годится, по мнению командования, это удовлетворение похоти скучающих офицеров.  
Прошлый век! Или даже позапрошлый!  
Может, где-то женщины и добились равноправия. Но уж точно не в морской пехоте!  
Из столовой Белла шла мимо ворот, возле которых она заметила Деметрия Феодоракиса и Садри. Мальчик что-то рассказывал ему, а следователь сосредоточенно делал пометки в блокноте. Закончив, он убрал блокнот и протянул что-то подпрыгивающему от нетерпения Садри. Довольный мальчик тут же убежал к своему велосипеду, а Феодоракис не спеша направился к казарме.  
Следователь наконец-то был один. Но у Беллы уже не было сил с ним разговаривать.

В понедельник Белла сразу после завтрака отправилась к штабному бараку и с трудом заставила себя зайти внутрь. Кинг уже ждал ее в своем королевском дворце, и на лице его сияла ослепительная улыбка.  
- Рядовой Свон, проходите, – сказал он, стоя посреди своего кабинета. – Мне рекомендовали вас, как аккуратного и исполнительного морпеха. Уверен, мы с вами отлично сработаемся.  
Белла не смогла даже улыбнуться. Но ее безразличие ничуть не смутило самоуверенного капитана.  
- Вы будете заниматься официальной корреспонденцией и следить за моим графиком встреч с представителями местной власти, – сообщил Кинг, проводив Беллу к ее столу, который стоял прямо у него в кабинете. – Я не привык к таким излишествам, как дополнительные ассистенты. Но в ближайшее время мне придется увеличить общественную активность для поддержания лояльности местного населения, так что без помощи мне не обойтись, – капитан Кинг разговаривал строчками из официальных рапортов, и это раздражало Беллу даже сильнее, чем если бы он рыгал и ругался матом.

Чувствуя себя купленной для утех рабыней, Белла принялась обустраивать рабочее место, одновременно осматривая кабинет своего нового командира.  
Даже в спартанских условиях военной базы Кингу удалось сделать из своего штаба практически Овальный кабинет.  
В маленьком помещении капитан уместил целый стеллаж атласов, книг и документов, огромный флаг в половину стены, карту Афганистана со всеми военными базами НАТО и заваленный бумагами гигантский стол с пресс-папье в виде статуи Свободы. На столе Белла увидела фотографию, на которой Кинг в парадной форме, улыбаясь, стоял рядом с Джоном МакКейном (7) и со своим отцом-конгрессменом. Глаза у его отца были такие же двухслойные, как у самого капитана.  
Видимо, Кинг считал, что близкое знакомство с кандидатом в президенты делает и его самого фигурой очень значительной. И так как Белла по своим политическим убеждениям тоже считала себя республиканкой, ей стало противно, что к настоящему герою примазываются такие слизняки.

- Если вы хорошо себя покажете, рядовой Свон, уже через несколько месяцев получите капрала, – сказал Кинг, наблюдая за тем, как Белла обустраивается за своим столом.  
И хотя сейчас он, скорее всего, не имел в виду ничего такого, его фраза прозвучала настолько двусмысленно, что Белле стало не по себе.  
- Я читал ваше личное дело, – продолжил капитан. – С тем грабителем в Вирджинии вы проявили себя, как настоящий морпех...  
Белла смотрела на него во все глаза. Откуда он узнал про того грабителя? Выходит, копы передали информацию об этом случае в морскую пехоту, и ее внесли в личное дело.  
Значит, капитан Кинг читал ее личное дело... Хотя, конечно, читал. Сын конгрессмена не станет связываться с «темной лошадкой».  
- Знаете, рядовой Свон, я всегда считал, что у женщин в армии есть большой потенциал, – произнес Кинг. – Моя сестра тоже служит в морской пехоте. Она очень хотела поехать в Афганистан, но эта честь по праву старшинства досталась мне, – Кинг поправил открепившийся уголок карты. – А ведь у вас в семье нет военных. Что привело вас в армию, если не секрет?  
- Я хотела изменить свою жизнь, сэр, – сказала Белла.  
- Думаю, я смогу вам в этом помочь, – опять заговорил двусмысленностями Кинг.  
И тут в дверь кабинета постучали.  
- Войдите, – откликнулся Кинг, и в дверях появился лейтенант Каллен.

Увидев сидящую за столом в кабинете Кинга Беллу, он застрял на пороге, как будто забыв, зачем пришел.  
- Лейтенант Каллен, вы пришли постоять в дверях? – осведомился Кинг, повернувшись.  
- Нет, сэр, – вышел из ступора Каллен. – У меня есть проблема с одним из рядовых.  
- Какая проблема? – поморщился Кинг. Слово «проблема» действовало на него как съеденный целиком лимон.  
- Рядовой Йорк все время находится в состоянии стресса, – начал Каллен, но Кинг тут же его прервал:  
- Тут все находятся в состоянии стресса.  
- Конечно, сэр. Но два дня назад я увидел у него на запястье следы порезов, – произнес лейтенант. – Мне кажется, у него была попытка самоубийства.  
- Вы с ним говорили?  
- Да, сэр. Он все отрицает, – сказал Каллен. – Я поговорил с лейтенантом Денали, и она побеседовала с ним...  
- И что? – раздраженно осведомился капитан.  
- Она считает, что его нужно отправить домой, – сообщил Каллен. – У парня явные проблемы с психикой.  
- Каллен, почему у вашего взвода все время возникают проблемы? Вы лишили зарплаты шестерых морпехов, наложили на двух своих сержантов взыскание в виде выговора и одного рядового сдали военной полиции... И все это, пока я на две недели ездил в главный штаб на инструктаж! А теперь опять принимаетесь за свое! Вы хотите, чтобы в штабе решили, что наша рота состоит из всякого сброда и вместо службы занимается черт знает чем?  
Белла, наклонив голову, улыбнулась. Каллен умело воспользовался отсутствием командира для проведения скоротечных репрессий.  
- Эти шесть морпехов курили гашиш во время патрулирования. Сержанты торговали на базе контрафактным алкоголем, который им поставляли местные. А рядовой изнасиловал местную девушку у колодца, когда та набирала воду, – холодно сообщил Каллен.  
- Местные не пьют алкоголь, – вяло возразил Кинг. Против изнасилования сказать ему было нечего.  
- Не пьют, но продают, сэр, – проговорил Каллен. – А полученные деньги отдают талибам.  
- Слушайте, Каллен, у вас и так недостаток личного состава, а вы продолжаете избавляться от стрелков, как будто кто-то сделает вам новых из воздуха, – проговорил сквозь зубы Кинг. – Других стрелков у вас не будет. Командуйте этими. Лейтенант Джейкобс и лейтенант Брэдли прекрасно обходятся без публичной порки у столба, и вам бы стоило у них поучиться работе с личным составом.  
- Йорк может убить себя или кого-то из сослуживцев, – произнес Каллен. Лицо его пошло красными пятнами. – Это будет проблема не только моего взвода, но и всей роты.  
- И сделает он это из-за ваших придирок, – заявил капитан. – От вас люди бегут, Каллен. Вы в курсе, что капитан Брендон подала рапорт о переводе во второй взвод?  
- Разумеется, сэр. Она мне об этом сказала, – произнес Каллен спокойно. Но спокойствие это ему явно давалось с трудом.

Белла была в шоке от слов Кинга. Элис подала рапорт о переводе в другой взвод? Неужели Каллен и ее достал своим занудством? А ведь Белле всегда казалось, что у лейтенанта с капитаном Брендон хорошие приятельские отношения...  
- Прежде чем придираться ко всем вокруг, посмотрите на себя, – сказал Кинг. – Вас не просто так вся база зовет Дракулой.  
- Понял, сэр, – Каллен стоял перед Кингом, все так же глядя прямо перед собой, как и положено стоять перед командиром. Но Белла заметила, как опустились его плечи.  
- Вы свободны, лейтенант, – произнес Кинг и тут же отвернулся, даже не дожидаясь ухода своего подчиненного.  
Каллен тоже развернулся и пошел к выходу, но перед тем как покинуть штаб, он посмотрел на Беллу, и на губах у него появилась неприятная усмешка.  
- Что-то еще, лейтенант? – с недовольным видом поинтересовался Кинг.  
- Нет, сэр, – устало ответил Каллен.  
Белла заметила, как его правая рука снова мелко задрожала, и лейтенанту пришлось убрать ее в карман.  
В состоянии постоянного стресса здесь находился не только Йорк...

- Рядовой Свон, завтра я еду в Хазар-Джофт знакомиться с новой администрацией, – сообщил, войдя перед ланчем в штаб, капитан Кинг. – Вы будете в составе делегации.  
Белла радостно вздохнула. Наконец-то в ее жизни появился хоть какой-то просвет.  
Последние полторы недели слились для Беллы в бесконечную череду бесполезных серых дней. Все это время она либо сидела в кабинете вместе с Кингом, изнывая от скуки, либо ходила за ним по базе хвостом. С подачи Розали Хейл все вокруг начали считать ее новой капитанской любовницей, и все чаще Белла в казарме и в столовой стала ловить на себе насмешливые, а порой и откровенно презрительные взгляды.

Через несколько дней ее службы у Кинга к ней вместе подошли Эммет и Джейк, и Блэк спросил с очень серьезным видом:  
- Проблемы есть?  
Белла ответила «Нет», заверив парней, что Кинг не хватает ее за задницу и не зажимает в углу кабинета. Ей была приятна их забота, но Белле вовсе не хотелось защитить свою честь ценой карьеры друзей. В способности Кинга крупно нагадить неугодным она не сомневалась ни минуты. И даже авторитет Черного Пса вряд ли его остановит. За спиной у Кинга стояли фигуры не менее влиятельные, чем генерал Билли Блэк, и наверняка более хитрые.  
- Вам нечего бояться, рядовой Свон, – сказал Кинг, и Белла поняла, что ее вздох радости Кинг принял за вздох ужаса. – Никаких терактов больше не будет. Мы ввели в Хазар-Джофте комендантский час. Мимо патруля никто не проскользнет. А сейчас можете быть свободны, рядовой Свон. Уже пора на ланч.

Белла поднялась из-за стола и уже собиралась выйти, как вдруг Кинг подошел к ней и с улыбкой произнес:  
- Вы все время молчите, рядовой Свон. Вы боитесь меня?  
- Нет, сэр, – ответила Белла, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Все эти дни Кинг всячески пытался побеседовать с ней на личные темы, но Белла постоянно уходила от его вопросов.  
И кажется, капитану это порядком надоело.  
Это был первый раз за полторы недели, когда Белла осталась с Кингом в штабе наедине. Обычно здесь все время сновали связисты и штабные служащие. Часть из них сидела прямо в соседнем помещении, дверь в которое всегда была открыта. Поэтому Белла все время чувствовала себя спокойно. Но сейчас кроме них с Кингом в штабе никого не было: вышли даже дежурные. И Белле тут же стало не по себе.

- Я понимаю, что у нас огромная разница в званиях и приличная разница в возрасте, – проговорил капитан, непринужденно облокотившись о книжную полку. – И к тому же я сын конгрессмена. Это привлекает лицемеров и отпугивает нормальных людей. А мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы видели во мне не только офицера или «богатенького Ричи», но и просто человека, с которым можно поговорить о чем угодно. Хотя бы даже о Шекспире. Я видел, с каким интересом вы разглядывали моего «Кориолана». Хотите, я дам вам его почитать?  
Черт побери. И зачем только она стала рассматривать его книги?  
- Рядовой Свон, в первый же день вашего пребывания на базе я увидел вас с книгой, – продолжил капитан. – Обычно рядовые у нас даже комиксы читают по слогам. И я просто не смог пройти мимо вас. В свою команду я приглашаю только умных людей. И по итогам этой недели я вижу, что в вас я не ошибся. Возьмите, – он достал «Кориолана» с полки и протянул ей. – Потом поделитесь впечатлениями.

В растерянности Белла взяла книгу и выскочила пулей из штаба. Кинг оказался намного хитрее, чем она думала. Вместо банальных домогательств он решил привлечь ее эрудицией и общими увлечениями. Интересно, он действительно любит читать? Или Шекспир для него всего лишь средство красиво уложить ее в постель?  
По пути в столовую Белла завернула в казарму, чтобы отнести книгу, и увидела взмыленную Элис с запечатанными шприцами и ампулами в руках, которая выскочила из казармы своего взвода.  
- Привет, Элис! – окликнула ее Белла.  
- И у тебя тоже? – выдохнула обреченно медсестра.  
- Что – тоже? – не поняла Свон.  
- Голова болит? – вздохнула Элис.  
- Нет, – удивилась Белла. – А должна? Что происходит?  
- Да тут просто какой-то апокалипсис! – воскликнула медсестра, с подозрением разглядывая осадок в одной из ампул. – У половины народу на базе голова болит, особенно у контуженных. Джаспер с утра уже по потолку ходит. И все меня дергают!  
- Тинкербелл, – послышался сзади слабый голос лейтенанта Каллена.  
Элис и Белла обернулись. Каллен выглядел, как ходячий мертвец. Лицо его было даже бледнее, чем в Хэллоуин, когда он весь намазался белым гримом.  
- Тинкербелл, дай таблетку или укол скорее сделай, – проговорил он несвязно, как аутист, которому трудно подбирать слова. – А лучше сразу эвтаназию.  
- И ты тоже? – Элис зарычала, как маленький зверек. – Это что, какое-то биологическое оружие?  
- Это пыльная буря, – проговорил все так же с трудом Каллен. – Видите тучи?  
Девушки посмотрели на горизонт и увидели, что с юга к базе и вправду приближаются чернильно-черные тучи, угрожающе нависшие над пересушенной землей. Белла тут же вспомнила, что недавно Кингу действительно присылали из штаба прогноз о неблагоприятных погодных условиях на этой неделе.  
- Вот оно что... – покачала головой Элис. – Пошли срочно в столовую! Надо успеть сожрать ланч, пока не объявили тревогу!  
- А как насчет укола? – с надеждой посмотрел на нее Каллен.  
- Белла, иди в столовую, – скомандовала Элис и погнала лейтенанта в казарму с криком: – Быстро снимай штаны! Я не хочу остаться без ланча!

Ланч они съесть все-таки успели. Но уже через полчаса горизонт заволокло так, что день превратился в ночь, а из динамика прозвучал приказ всем разойтись по казармам, закрыть двери и окна и как можно лучше заткнуть в бараке все щели.  
Белла вслед за остальными девушками выбежала из столовой и, оказавшись на улице, замерла на месте.  
Такого она не видела еще никогда в жизни (8).  
C юга на «Кэмп Феникс» надвигалась стена пыли. Жуткий песчаный вихрь от земли до неба был похож на цунами из фильма-катастрофы. Словно гигантский живой рой, он набирал силу, чтобы снести их крошечную базу одним ударом.  
- Проверить крепления палаток! Закрепить технику! – прокричал бегущий мимо лейтенант Каллен, который, слегка оклемавшись, тут же вернулся к службе. – Заткнуть тряпками выхлопные трубы! Пулеметы накрыть чехлами!  
- У вас тут уже было такое? – догадалась Белла по тому, с каким знанием дела отдавал приказы Каллен.  
- В июле. Половину техники менять пришлось, - сообщила Элис. – Нам всем чуть головы не оторвали.  
- Сейчас так жахнет, что базу до утра откапывать будем, – проворчала догнавшая Беллу и Элис Бетси. – Долбаный Афганистан!

Когда они добрались до казармы, воздух уже наполнился пылью, от которой стало трудно дышать. Ветер все сильнее хлестал по лицу, царапая песчинками кожу, а видимость упала практически до нуля. Уже в десяти футах впереди вместо людей и техники можно было увидеть лишь мутные тени. Забравшись в казарму, девушки в считанные минуты законопатили все щели, закрыли ставнями окна и приготовились к удару стихии.  
Вихрь набросился на базу с такой яростью, словно его призвали талибы. Стены казармы дрожали и стонали от его ударов, и каждая следующая атака была на порядок сильнее предыдущей.  
Когда новый удар песчаного шторма сорвал что-то с крыши, и раздался жуткий грохот, компьютерный инженер Синди с дрожью в голосе проговорила:  
- Такое чувство, что нас сейчас просто унесет вместе с казармой...  
- Да, нас сейчас унесет и швырнет прямо на голову Усаме бен Ладену, – ухмыльнулась Шивон. – Его размажет в лепешку, и мы станем национальными героями...  
- Посмертно, – произнесла с испуганным видом Синди, когда снаружи снова что-то загрохотало, будто небо обрушилось на землю. Все тут же ее обматерили, а Шивон усмехнулась:  
- Сразу видно, что ты никогда не жила в Техасе. У нас такая хрень почти каждый год случается. Так что не очкуй, сестренка, скоро все закончится.  
- А ты, Шивон, значит, из Техаса? – спросила Бетси у темпераментной женщины-техника.  
- Да. Так что из Техаса призывают не только быков и пидорасов (9)! – засмеялась Шивон.  
Все расхохотались вместе с ней, а Белла увидела между ставнями незаткнутую щель и с любопытством заглянула в нее.  
За окном она увидела ад. Пылающее, воющее, рычащее пекло. Красный вихрь бесчинствовал на базе, как сумасшедший, и против него сыновья и дочери Дяди Сэма оказались совершенно бессильны.

К утру буря стихла, и морпехи смогли оценить масштабы разрушений.  
Все вокруг было засыпано песком: техника, крыши бараков, полигон и хранившиеся под открытым небом ящики. Душевые палатки ветер сорвал с места и утащил за ворота лагеря. Флагшток сломало пополам, а табличку с названием базы занесло так, что нашли ее только через полтора часа археологических раскопок.

Белла тоже участвовала в разборке завалов. Вместе с Эмметом и другими морпехами из первого взвода она разгребала кучу мусора из перевернутого ураганом помойного бака рядом со столовой.  
- Охренеть, – произнес Эммет, в очередной раз вытряхивая песок из ботинок. – Все радары свернуло на фиг. Связь не работает. Со столовой крышу сорвало, все столы в песке, ящерица дохлая валяется. Так Плуто еще пришел и с умным видом посередине кучу навалил!  
- И этим в очередной раз доказал, что наша столовая – сортир, а еда в ней – дерьмо! – весело заявил Джаред, скидывая лопатой песок с крыши «Хамви». – Прикиньте, в дуло пулемета даже через чехол песок набился! Как его вытряхнуть-то теперь оттуда?  
- Лучший способ почистить пулемет – из него пострелять! – прокричал Рендал, вместе с Фредом-Чудаком сметая в мусорный мешок осколки разбитого во время бури прожектора.  
- Это лучший способ сломать его на хрен, Смарт, – заявил подошедший сержант Орлов. – МакКарти, Кэмерон, отнесите мусор за ворота. Смарт, Скотт, чего стоите, как имбецилы?! Сходите за техниками, пусть они пулемет разберут.  
Морпехи разошлись выполнять приказы, а сержант Орлов потянулся и спросил у Беллы:  
- Тебя, рядовой, этот следователь со смешной фамилией уже допрашивал?  
- Нет, сэр, – покачала головой Белла, вспомнив, что она так и не поговорила с Феодоракисом.  
- А меня допрашивал, – сказал русский. – Нудный такой. Вцепился в меня, как будто это я террорист. Я уж думал, он меня пытать начнет, как в Гуантанамо. Про тебя, кстати, спрашивал.  
- Про меня? – удивилась Белла.  
- Да, – кивнул Орлов. – Я ему сказал, что ты на площади смертника вычислила. Он так заинтересовался, что даже моргать перестал. Так что жди, скоро этот Феодосракис и до тебя доберется.  
- Феодоракис, – машинально поправила его Белла.  
- Да это я пошутил так, – засмеялся Орлов. – Русские приколы – без водки не разберешься.  
- Сержант Орлов! – послышался издалека крик Джареда.  
- Чего гудишь, Титаник?! – заорал в ответ Орлов.  
Белла повернулась. Джаред бежал к ним один. Эммета с ним почему-то не было.  
- Ты где МакКарти потерял? – осведомился сержант, когда Джаред, шумно дыша, подбежал к командиру отделения.  
- Сэр, мы там девчонку нашли местную! – выпалил Джаред. – Живую!  
- Это хорошо, что не мертвую, – хмыкнул сержант. – Идем. Посмотрю на вашу находку. Симпатичная окажется, себе заберу.

Вместе они направились к воротам базы. Белла, воспользовавшись моментом, пошла с ними.  
Эммета они увидели футах в десяти от ворот возле оврага, в который они скидывали мешки с мусором. Забросив за плечо винтовку, он делал искусственное дыхание лежащей на земле девушке.  
- Она в овраге была, сэр, – сообщил он Орлову. – Вся песком засыпана.  
Белла взглянула на девушку. На вид ей было лет пятнадцать, хотя, быть может, и меньше – афганки взрослели очень рано. Одета она была традиционно – в широкую юбку до пят и растянутую кофту с длинными рукавами. Ее темные волосы были все в песке, щека рассечена и залита кровью, а правая рука неестественно вывернута. Глаза девушки были закрыты. Она не шевелилась.  
- Дышит? – спросил Орлов.  
- Да, сэр, но в себя не приходит, – произнес Эммет.  
- Досмотрел?  
- Да, сэр. Оружия нет, взрывчатки тоже, – сообщил МакКарти.  
- Отнесем на базу, – быстро принял решение сержант.  
Эммет поднял девушку на руки, и все вместе они вернулись в лагерь. Орлов тут же послал рядового за лейтенантом Калленом. Вместе с лейтенантом прибежала и Элис, которая на время бюрократических процедур все еще оставалась медиком первого взвода. Белла так и не решилась спросить у капитана Брендон о причине ее перевода. Тем более что с Калленом Элис общалась так же весело, как обычно, и Белла окончательно перестала что-то понимать.

- Где вы ее нашли? – озабоченно осведомился Каллен, разглядывая находку.  
- В мусорном овраге, сэр, – сообщил Орлов.  
- Она между мешками была, сэр, – сказал Эммет. – Пряталась там, наверное...  
- Интересно, от кого она там пряталась... – проговорил Каллен. – Тинкербелл, что с ней?  
- Помогите перенести ее в медотсек, – повернулась к морпехам Элис. – Повезло, что вы сейчас ее обнаружили. Через час там был бы уже труп.

Изнывая от любопытства, Белла уже сорок минут крутилась с лопатой возле медицинского отсека в надежде узнать что-нибудь о найденной в овраге девушке.  
Наконец, дверь открылась, и на улицу вышли лейтенант Каллен, сержант Орлов и переводчик Амун. Белла тут же сделала вид, что разгребает кучу песка возле туалета.

- Эта сучка еще и кусается! – недовольно заявил появившийся следом из дверей капрал Хенриксен. – Почему тут все девки такие долбанутые?  
- Сэр, она не будет говорить с мужчиной, – сказал Амун лейтенанту Каллену, бросив на капрала неодобрительный взгляд. – Женщина не может разговаривать с чужим мужчиной, когда рядом нет ее отца, брата или мужа.

Отец Амуна был египтянином, а мать приехала в Америку из Йемена. Чрезвычайно серьезный и даже угрюмый человек, он был тем не менее прекрасным переводчиком с нескольких ближневосточных языков и знатоком местной специфики. И кроме того, он сам тоже исповедовал ислам. Белла часто видела, как Амун читал Коран и совершал намаз. Это многих напрягало, и Элис говорила, что из-за его веры Амуна несколько раз били и за глаза называли «террористом». Но Амун встречал издевательства стойко и молча.  
Элис рассказала, что однажды, когда его в очередной раз избили, он пришел к ней обработать ссадины, и капитан Брендон в сердцах спросила, зачем он сюда поехал. Ведь врагом его считают и морпехи, и местные, которые видят в нем предателя веры. Амун ответил, что его цель – показать всем, что ислам может быть мирным, и он готов умереть за это, как за призывы к миру был убит в Йемене его дед.

- Твою мать, – сердито произнес Каллен. – И что нам с ней делать? Местным передать?  
- Эл Ти, мне кажется, не все ее травмы связаны с бурей... – сказала вышедшая следом за ними Элис.  
- Ее били?  
- Думаю, да, – кивнула капитан Брендон.  
- Насиловали?  
- Нет, – покачала головой Элис. – Хорошо, что я женщина. Иначе нам бы и осмотреть ее не удалось...  
- Амун, нужна не слишком запуганная местная женщина, которая поговорит с ней, расскажет все тебе, а ты – нам, – предложил, почесав лоб, лейтенант Каллен.  
- Местная женщина и нам расскажет, и всему кишлаку, сэр, – хмыкнул Орлов.  
- Да, но у тебя, сержант, есть другие варианты? – осведомился раздраженно Каллен. – Нет? Тогда отправляй свое отделение за переговорщицей. Амун поедет с вами.

И тут Белла поняла, что судьба наконец подарила ей тот самый шанс, которого она так ждала.  
- Сэр, у меня есть другой вариант! – решительно выпалила она, подскочив к ним.  
- Избить ее лопатой? – криво ухмыльнулся, посмотрев на нее, Каллен, и Белла поняла, что с воинственным видом и с большой железной лопатой в руках она и впрямь выглядит довольно глупо.  
- Я могу с ней поговорить, – Белла отбросила лопату и отряхнулась от пыли. – Я немного знаю пушту. А Амун может подсказывать мне слова по гарнитуре, и ее ответы слушать!  
- Вы знаете пушту, рядовой Свон? – недоверчиво взглянул на нее Каллен. – Поболтай с ней, Амун.  
По лицу лейтенанта Белла поняла, что он всерьез обвиняет ее во лжи. Неужели он считает ее настолько тупой, чтобы врать о владении пушту на глазах у переводчика? Шовинизм делает идиотами даже самых умных людей.  
Амун посмотрел на нее своими маслянисто-черными глазами, и Белле сразу стало неуютно. Но вспомнив рассказ Элис про его миролюбивый нрав, она расслабилась и даже улыбнулась переводчику.

- Расскажи, кто ты, откуда приехала и чем здесь занимаешься? – пользуясь очень простой лексикой, спросил на пушту Амун.  
Переводчик действительно оказался дружелюбным. Уж ему-то проще простого было бы завалить Беллу, разговаривая с ней сложнейшей лексикой официальных протоколов.  
- Меня зовут Белла Свон, я американский солдат и служу здесь по контракту, – ответила Белла, стараясь четко и правильно произносить слова.  
Губы Амуна тронула улыбка.  
- Где ты учила пушту? – продолжил он.  
- В «Квантико», сэр, – проговорила Белла, радуясь, что не забросила свои занятия. – Мой инструктор сказала, что здесь женщины говорят только с женщинами.  
- Твой инструктор – умная женщина. Ты долго учила пушту? – осведомился Амун.  
- Полгода. И сейчас продолжаю учить, сэр, – сказала Белла все так же на пушту. Она действительно старалась читать все газеты на местных языках, которые попадались ей на глаза. И хотя она по-прежнему говорила на пушту с трудом, понимала она уже намного больше.  
С удовлетворением она поймала на себе недоумевающий взгляд лейтенанта Каллена.  
Амун повернулся к командиру взвода и произнес:  
- Думаю, она справится, сэр.  
- Ладно. Тогда обеспечьте рядового Свон беспроводной гарнитурой, – невозмутимо усмехнулся Каллен, как будто успех Беллы ничуть не задел его самолюбие. – Начинаем подготовку к близкому контакту третьей степени (10).

Зайдя в комнату, Белла увидела с двух сторон от входа Розали и Шивон. Обе держали в руках винтовки. Похоже, девчонка вообще не переносила присутствия в помещении чужих мужчин, и радисту с техником пришлось быстро осваивать несвойственную им специальность надзирателя.  
Слова Каллена о близком контакте третьей степени оказались очень точными – приближаясь к лежащей на кушетке девушке, Белла и впрямь чувствовала себя так, словно идет на встречу с пришельцем. Но и афганка, похоже, чувствовала себя среди них так же неуютно, потому что при виде Беллы свернулась на койке в комочек, прижав к груди больную руку и закрыв лицо волосами.  
- Салāм (Привет), – собравшись с духом, произнесла Белла в надежде, что девушка не обидится на такую фривольность. Но от волнения она забыла все правила приветствия, которые изучала на базе.  
Девушка вздрогнула при звуке ее голоса, но послушно отозвалась, поприветствовав ее в ответ, и снова спрятала лицо.  
- Я – Белла, – представилась рядовой Свон, подойдя к койке чуть ближе. – Как тебя зовут?  
Девушка все-таки убрала с лица волосы. Ее глаза смотрели на Беллу испуганно. Она, определенно, не ждала от них ничего хорошего.  
- Не бойся. Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, – приветливо улыбаясь, сказала Белла и снова повторила свой вопрос: – Как тебя зовут?  
- Аиша, – произнесла тихо девушка.  
- Сколько тебе лет?  
- Тринадцать...  
Она оказалась моложе, чем думала Белла. Совсем еще ребенок.  
- Аиша, ты на американской базе. Мы нашли тебя в овраге после бури, – сказала Белла, прислушиваясь к голосу Амуна в наушнике. – Ты была без сознания. Что с тобой произошло?  
Девушка подняла голову, и Белла увидела слезы у нее на глазах.  
- Аиша, мы хотим тебе помочь, – сказала Белла, сделав еще несколько шагов в сторону девушки. – Почему ты оказалась одна в пустыне? Что случилось? Где мужчины из твоей семьи?

Девушка словно остолбенела и вдруг разрыдалась, а затем сквозь слезы принялась что-то говорить, в истерике проглатывая звуки и целые слова. Она говорила так несвязно и быстро, что Белла совсем ее не понимала. Но, к счастью, Амун был на связи, и в ухе у нее тут же послышался синхронный перевод:  
- Отец отдал меня им... Меня и брата... Я сбежала от них во время бури. Что теперь будет... Что будет с моим братом...  
В комнату вбежала Элис со стаканом воды и протянула его Аише. Та взяла у медсестры стакан, но даже не смогла из него попить. У девушки так дрожали руки, что она не в состоянии была поднести стакан ко рту.  
- Аиша, кому отец отдал вас с братом? – спросила Белла, когда Элис помогла девушке напиться.  
Афганка исподлобья посмотрела на Беллу, как будто сомневаясь, достойна ли та доверия. И Белла с ободряющей улыбкой произнесла:  
- Аиша, я помогу тебе. Но ты должна рассказать, что с тобой случилось. Кто увез тебя из дома?  
Белла надеялась, что ее почти детское, наивное личико, из-за которого никто не признавал в ней настоящего морпеха, хотя бы сейчас окажется полезным. И Аиша увидит в ней не врага, а такую же девчонку, как она сама.

- Их было двое. Двое мужчин... – тихо проговорила девушка, и Белла впервые порадовалась, что не похожа на Джину Карано (11).  
- У них было оружие? – спросила Белла.  
- Да, автомат... – пробормотала Аиша.  
- Ты видела их раньше?  
- Нет... Они пришли в наш кишлак вечером, после заката, – сказала афганка. – Отец привел их в дом, и они ночевали у нас в погребе. Отец все время был с ними. А утром сказал, что мы с братом должны ехать с этими людьми.  
- Куда?  
- Не знаю. Они посадили брата в свою машину, а меня в кузов грузовика. Там были еще девушки из нашего кишлака, – в слезах рассказала Аиша. – Нас повезли куда-то. А потом началась буря...  
- Почему ты от них сбежала? Чего ты испугалась? – спросила Белла.  
- Хадиджа... Хадиджа сказала, что мы пойдем по пути шахидов... – проговорила девушка.  
- Кто такая Хадиджа?  
- Дочь пастуха, – пояснила Аиша. – Ее брат ушел с муджахидами два года назад. Она все время говорила о джихаде. И когда она сказала про шахидов... Я испугалась... Стала кричать... Те мужчины услышали, схватили меня, потом били... – Аиша снова разрыдалась. – Я опозорила семью, предала Аллаха... Меня теперь убьют...  
Элис, не понимавшая ни слова, но видевшая, в каком состоянии находится девушка, принялась гладить ее по голове. А Белла, дослушав перевод Амуна, почувствовала, как у нее перехватило дыхание.  
Талибы! Талибы рекрутируют у них под носом новых смертников, да еще и девушек!  
- Свон, продолжай говорить с ней! Быстро! – услышала она в гарнитуре сердитый голос лейтенанта Каллена. – Хватит демонстрировать свои оральные таланты!  
Белла поняла, что он не только слушает ее, но и смотрит на нее в маленькое окошечко, и тут же закрыла рот.

- Аиша, – снова заговорила она с юной афганкой. – Что было потом? Как ты убежала?  
- Они связали меня, повезли дальше. Но Захра, дочь торговца, помогла мне развязать веревки, и я выпрыгнула из кузова на ходу. Захра хотела прыгнуть следом, но ее схватила Хадиджа... – ответила Аиша. – Они увидели, что я сбежала. Погнались за мной. Даже вроде бы стреляли. Но была уже сильная буря. Темно стало, как ночью. Они больше меня не видели и подумали, наверное, что я и так умру. Я спряталась за камнями. Они уехали. А я шла и шла... Долго... Больше ничего не помню... Помогите, – с мольбой посмотрела девушка на Беллу. – Не отдавайте меня отцу... Он не простит...  
- Не бойся. Мы тебе поможем, – заверила ее Белла и снова услышала голос Каллена в наушнике:  
- Не обещай того, что не можешь гарантировать. Лучше спроси про Сейфуллаха!  
Про Сейфуллаха? Значит, Каллен все-таки прислушался тогда к ее идее. Но зачем он в таком случае сделал вид, что считает ее слова бредом? Вот ведь вредный тип!  
- Аиша, эти мужчины не говорили о Сейфуллахе? – спросила Белла и увидела, как девушка вздрогнула.  
- Аиша... – позвала ее Белла, и афганка проговорила:  
- Мать спросила у отца, кто эти мужчины. И он сказал, что их прислал Сейфуллах.  
- Ты знаешь, кто это?  
- Нет, – помотала головой девушка. – Но мать очень испугалась. Плакала. Говорила, что Максуда все считали мертвым. И лучше бы он действительно умер.  
- Кто такой Максуд? – спросила Белла. – Это настоящее имя Сейфуллаха?

Но ответить Аиша не успела. В комнату стремительно ворвался с перекошенной физиономией капитан Ройс Кинг. Испуганная Аиша тут же вскрикнула и спряталась под покрывалом, а Кинг сердито осведомился:  
- Что тут вообще происходит? Каллен, немедленно доложить, что за лагерь беженцев вы здесь устроили!  
Лейтенант Каллен появился в дверях с видом школьника, которого вызвал в кабинет ненавистный директор.  
- С каких пор у нас в «Кэмп Фениксе» базируется Красный Полумесяц (12)? – осведомился раздраженно Кинг, бросив недовольный взгляд на съежившуюся от страха Аишу и на взволнованную разговором Беллу.  
- Морпехи нашли эту девушку в овраге возле базы, сэр. Она сообщила, что двое вооруженных мужчин вывезли ее вчера из кишлака вместе с другими девушками для прохождения подготовки в лагере смертников. Во время бури ей удалось сбежать и добраться до нашей базы...  
- В лагере смертников? – Кинг вновь взглянул на Аишу, которую Белла пыталась закрыть своей спиной от нескромных мужских взглядов. – Какой бред только не придумают эти несчастные, чтобы заработать себе вид на жительство.  
- Не думаю, что она врет, сэр, – сказал Каллен.  
- Лейтенант, меня не волнует, что вы думаете. Здесь военная база, а не ночлежка, – огрызнулся на него Кинг. – Вы притащили сюда эту девчонку, даже не уведомив меня об этом, и устроили вокруг нее ритуальные танцы...  
- Ей нужна была срочная медицинская помощь, сэр, – мрачно проговорил Каллен.  
- Я так понимаю, она ее получила. Умирающей она явно не выглядит. Так что свяжитесь с местной полицией, пусть они ее заберут, – произнес Кинг.  
- Передвижение по кишлаку вооруженных людей на машине во время комендантского часа не могло остаться без внимания патруля, сэр, – снова решился высказать свое мнение строптивый лейтенант. – И тем более они должны были досмотреть машину, в кузове которой перевозят несколько молодых женщин. Если их никто не остановил, значит, местные власти закрывают на это глаза.  
- Кто вам сказал, что она все это не выдумала? – сердито осведомился Кинг. – Или вы, лейтенант, уже забыли ту идиотку, которая сама отрубила себе пальцы, чтобы свалить все на талибов и получить от нас вид на жительство? Сколько еще таких ненормальных вдохновилось слухами о том, как мы тут помогаем несчастным притесняемым женщинам? Если мы уступим одной, мы будем находить их в этом овраге каждый день. И истории их будут одна жалостливее другой. Кроме того, Каллен, только местная полиция сможет быстро установить ее личность и отыскать ее родных, которые либо подтвердят, либо опровергнут тот бред, который она вам наболтала, – бросил капитан с видом человека, которому надоело объяснять тупым подчиненным очевидные истины. – Всем разойтись! Через час мы выезжаем в Хазар-Джофт! Девчонку взять под охрану и погрузить в «Хамви». Каллен! – повернулся он к лейтенанту. – В следующий раз не заставляйте рядового Свон делать за вас всю грязную работу. Она подчиняется мне, а не вам.  
- Да, сэр, – отозвался Каллен, и Белле захотелось застрелиться от того взгляда, каким наградил ее лейтенант.

Кинг вышел из помещения медотсека, и Элис, стоящая рядом с Беллой, воскликнула:  
- Вот ведь скунс! Пришел, навонял и ушел, а нам теперь задыхаться!  
- Выводите девчонку во двор, – приказал глухим голосом Каллен.  
- Но Эл Ти... – Элис посмотрела на рыдающую Аишу, которая без всякого перевода догадалась, что над головой ее сгустились тучи чернее, чем во время вчерашней бури.  
- Капитан отдал приказ, – сказал Каллен. – Бунта на корабле не будет. Все свободны.  
С этими словами лейтенант вышел на улицу.  
Не в силах смотреть на плачущую Аишу, Белла выбежала следом за ним.

- Лейтенант Каллен! Сэр! – крикнула она, догнав командира взвода у казарм. – Ее нельзя отдавать местной полиции! Если они заодно с талибами, они убьют ее, когда узнают, что она нам все рассказала!  
Каллен обернулся, и на губах его появилась холодная усмешка:  
- Да, убьют. Но вас это не касается. Здесь это вообще никого не касается. Идите к своему командиру.  
- Я сказала Аише, что мы ей поможем! – в груди у Беллы закололо, когда она вспомнила, как ей доверилась эта девочка.  
Она просто не может ее обмануть!  
- Я ведь говорил, чтобы вы не обещали того, что не можете гарантировать, – сказал лейтенант. – Хотите спасти девчонку – воспользуйтесь своим положением при дворе. Фаворитки порой имеют над королем власть большую, чем все советники и генералы, рядовой Свон.  
Сказано это было таким язвительным тоном, каким Каллен с ней еще никогда не разговаривал.  
Сейчас он как будто на самом деле ее ненавидел.  
Лейтенант ушел, а Белла все еще стояла посреди двора.  
Значит, слухи о том, что она спит с Кингом, дошли и до Каллена. И он теперь считает ее шлюхой.  
Замечательно. Ее жизнь становится все лучше с каждым днем.  
Но кое в чем лейтенант все-таки прав.  
Она действительно сейчас имела над Кингом власть. Мечтая соблазнить ее, капитан изо всех сил старался показать себя перед ней с самой лучшей стороны. А значит, ради ее благосклонности он может и сжалиться над Аишей, если Белла правильно его об этом попросит.  
Она вовсе не горела желанием говорить сейчас с Кингом и тем более о чем-то его просить. Ей вообще не хотелось лишний раз видеть его самодовольную физиономию. Но она пообещала этой девочке, что поможет ей. А морпех должен держать свое слово. И Белла обреченно направилась к штабу.  
Возле его дверей она и столкнулась с Кингом, который тут же одарил девушку слащавой улыбкой:  
- Вы уже готовы к дороге, рядовой Свон?

- Сэр, я хотела с вами поговорить об этой афганской девочке... – начала Белла.  
- Рядовой Свон, никто не собирается ее убивать. Мы просто вернем ее домой, – произнес Кинг. – Наверняка ее семья уже ищет ее. Местные часто придумывают всякие ужасы в расчете, что мы устроим им программу защиты свидетелей и осыплем золотом. Они вовсе не такие наивные, какими кажутся.  
- Но может быть, сэр, не стоит везти ее сразу в Хазар-Джофт? – произнесла Белла. – Она еще очень слаба, ей даже вывих не успели вправить. Можно показать местной полиции ее фотографию. Пусть они установят ее личность, найдут родителей. Для этого вовсе необязательно отдавать ее им.  
- Каллен и вас убедил, что местные заодно с талибами? – усмехнулся Кинг. – Он просто не в своем уме. Из-за контузии он свихнулся или просто так, не знаю, но в итоге у него развилась паранойя. Ему повсюду чудятся враги. За каждым углом и под каждым кустом. Вот вы мне скажите, рядовой Свон, человек, у которого талибы убили всю семью, будет с ними сотрудничать?  
- Думаю, нет, сэр... – проговорила Белла.  
- А лейтенант Каллен продолжает подозревать майора Сангара, несмотря на то, что талибы убили его жену и дочь, – ухмыльнулся Кинг.  
Белла тут же вспомнила строчки из «Записок колонизатора», где Каллен писал, что Сангара больше злит гибель черепашек, чем собственной семьи. Действительно ли это так? Или Каллен на самом деле просто контуженный параноик?  
- Сэр, дело не в лейтенанте Каллене. Мне просто жалко эту девочку, – решила Белла пойти ва-банк и изобразить перед капитаном сентиментальную милашку. – Она чуть не погибла во время бури. Она так напугана. Может быть, можно оставить ее здесь хотя бы на пару дней, чтобы она успокоилась? Она еще совсем ребенок. Пусть сначала найдут ее родителей, и они сами приедут за ней сюда...  
Кинг молчал почти минуту. Ему не хотелось отменять уже отданный приказ.  
Но желание выглядеть для Беллы принцем на белом коне победило, и капитан Кинг произнес:  
- Ладно. Думаю, в этот раз можно не спешить и позволить этой девочке почувствовать вкус свободы. Пусть посидит у нас на базе и попьет кока-колы.  
- Спасибо, сэр! – уже с совершенно искренней радостью воскликнула Белла.  
Кинг улыбнулся. Он был уверен, что своим великодушием окончательно покорил сердце рядового Свон.  
Вместе они направились к воротам, возле которых уже стояли готовые к отъезду, почищенные от песка бронемашины.  
Кинг подошел к Каллену, и Белла с облегчением увидела, как Аишу, которая в сопровождении Розали и Элис уже обреченно стояла рядом с «Хамви», ожидая депортации, отвели обратно в медицинский отсек.

Белла уже собиралась занять свое место в бронемашине, когда рядом с ней появился Каллен.  
- Рад, что вы использовали свою власть во благо, – произнес он. – И рад, что все, наконец, прояснилось, рядовой Свон.  
- О чем вы, сэр? Что прояснилось? – не поняла Белла.  
- К какой группе вас следует относить, – с горькой ухмылкой проговорил Каллен и вернулся к своим морпехам.  
Белла долго смотрела ему вслед.  
Она не понимала, что лейтенант имел в виду.  
Но почему-то чувствовала себя оплеванной.

(1) Пробковый шлем – шляпа или каска из пробки, с конца 19 века используется в армии США, но больше известен как стереотипный атрибут британских колониальных войск.  
(2) «Боже, храни Короля/Королеву!» (англ. God Save the King/Queen) — патриотическая песня, национальный гимн Великобритании.  
(3) В произведениях Конан Дойля о Шерлоке Холмсе доктор Ватсон участвовал во Второй англо-афганской войне (1878-1881 гг.), когда колониальные английские войска воевали с Эмиратом Афганистан для установления контроля над территорией.  
(4) Макдоннелл-Дуглас F-15E «Страйк Игл» (англ. McDonnell Douglas F-15E Strike Eagle) — американский двухместный истребитель-бомбардировщик.  
(5) Шурави – советские люди/солдаты.  
(6) Манул – дикая кошка (обитает в том числе в Афганистане).  
(7) Джон Сидни Маккейн III (англ. John Sidney McCain III) — американский политик-республиканец, сенатор США от штата Аризона с 1987 г. Основной кандидат от республиканцев на выборах Президента США 2008 г., где проиграл демократу Бараку Обаме. Известен тем, что во Вьетнаме провел в плену пять с половиной лет.  
(8) Пыльная буря в Афганистане (на видео – провинция Кандагар, август 2008 г.):  
watch?v=waGZt2oAJHY  
(9) Намек на известный диалог из фильма «Цельнометаллическая оболочка» (реж. – Стэнли Кубрик) между рекрутом и сержантом-инструктором в рекрутском депо:  
- Откуда ты родом, рядовой?  
- Сэр, из Техаса, сэр!  
- Ни хера себе! Из Техаса! Из Техаса призывают только быков и пидорасов, рядовой Ковбой из Техаса! Рогов у тебя вроде нет, так что выбор невелик.  
(10) «Близкие контакты третьей степени» (англ. Close Encounters of the Third Kind) — американский научно-фантастический фильм 1977 г. режиссера Стивена Спилберга о контакте с пришельцами.  
(11) Джина Джой Карано (англ. Gina Joy Carano) — девушка-американский боец смешанных боевых искусств и актриса. В фильме «Нокаут» Стивена Содерберга играла агента-девушку, в прошлом морпеха.  
(12) Международное движение Красного Креста и Красного Полумесяца (также известное как Международный Красный Крест) — международное гуманитарное движение, объединяющее более 100 миллионов сотрудников и добровольцев по всему миру. В христианских странах символом движения является крест, в мусульманских, соответственно, полумесяц.


End file.
